kung fu panda Un po diferente, una historia diferente
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: que pasaria si Lord Sheng hubiera atacado 4 años despues la aldea de los pandas, que pasaria si tigresa fuera la guerrera dragon, que pasaria si po hubiera enfrentado a a tai lung y Sheng antes de que trataran de atacar el valle de la paz, si po produjera el despertar de un nuevo mal, que pasaria si po y tigresa se conocieran antes.. que pasaria? los invito a averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

Amanecia ya en china, un hermoso resplandor color rojizo salía de entre las grandes montañas de toda china que brindaban una calida mañana, mas específicamente en un pueblo donde no se respiraba mas que paz y tranquilidad, un pueblo llamado bit-zu, en aquel pequeño pueblo habitaban nada mas que pandas, recién se levantadan los adultos para dedicarse a las labores del dia como siempre lo hacían, los mas pequeños yacían dormidos en sus pequeñas camas hechas de bambu, excepto un pequeño que siempre era mas acomedido que los demás…

¡HIJO… APRESURATE A TRAER ESE CANASTO CON MANZANAS QUE YA SE ACERCA LA HORA DE COMER….. ANDA VAMOS HIJO APRESURATE!

Era la voz femenina la que retumbaba en aquella casa, la dueña de la voz no era mas que una panda ama de casa que apresuraba a su hijo para las labores matutinas, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa fabricada con bambu cortando algunos vegetales mientras los ponía a cocinar, estaba un poco molesta pero al ver a su hijo que bajaba las escaleras tropezando y con los ojos medio cerrados no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente

"Por fin despiertas dormilon, anda es hora de ponernos a trabajar"tomo el canasto vacio y lo puso en las manos calientitas del pequeño panda

"pero mama, ya sabes que hoy es mi descanso, asi que no tenia por que levantarme temprano"el pequeño panda hizo un puchero pero luego fue reconfortado por un pequeño beso que su madre le dio en la frente

"hay po whung, tu nunca cambias verdad, mira si traes ese canasto lleno de manzanas tendras la tarde libre para ir a practicar la meditación junto con tu padre como te gusta, y es mas te dare una sorpresa que te parece"la panda le dio un beso en la frente y le rasco la cabeza con la palma de su mano, le agrada ver la reacción de su hijo, ponía unos ojitos y se dejaba llevar por la calida mano de su madre

"enserio mama, eso es genial, entonces no se hable mas, ahora vuelvo" el pequeño panda traia puesto un short café y unas sandalias, tomo el canasto entre sus manos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el bosque, lo único que pudo escuchar de su madre fue un "mucho cuidado hijo, no te alejes del pueblo" pero sin darle importancia siguió corriendo hasta dar con un árbol muy grande lleno de manzanos.

CON LOS PADRES

"Le dije a po que iria a practicar contigo la meditación esta tarde, podras?"miro al panda sonriéndole de manera divertía a esperar su respuesta

"claro cariño, por que no, es lo que he querido hace tiempo, se que nuestro hijo apenas tiene 4 años pero ya debe aprender a meditar no lo crees?" el panda recargo su brazo en el hombro de su mujer

"sabes… por eso te amo tanto Leira, por que siempre me comprendes" lo beso en la boca a su esposo

"yo también te amo lucia, sabes que hago todo por ustedes" abrazo a su esposa y le correspondió el beso, todo iba perfecto hasta que un pequeño panda los miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos, lucia se dio cuenta y se separo de leira un poco avergonzada

"que haces aquí hijo?"- se acomodo en una silla que se encontraba detrás de ella, leira hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su pequeño descubriéndolos en el beso

"mama ya traje el canasto lleno de manzanas como me lo pediste" puso el canasto sobre la mesa, que casi se desbordaba de tantas manzanas que había en su interior, lucia se percato de que po seguía ahí viéndolos con esos ojos llenos de brillo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

"pasa algo hijo?" leyra ya sabia que es lo que quería su hijo, tomo un poco de aire y sonrio con los ojos cerrados esperando las bastas preguntas que haría cualquier pequeño de 4 años

"papa….que es lo que estaban haciendo tu y mama cuando llegue" enfoco su mirada en los ojos de su padre con mucha determinación

"bueno hijo, es difícil de explicárselo a alguien de tu edad, olvida eso, que tal si comemos y después nos vamos a meditar, que te parece eh?" no pudo terminar por que po estaba ensima de el dando pequeños brincos de alegría mientras decía " gracias papa, sabes que hace mucho quiero practicar la meditación para ser alguien como tu, vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre!"-

Lucia sonrio al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba su hijo, no duro mucho cuando ya se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo una sopa de vegetales con tofu "listo vengan a comer" grito desde la cocina

Po y leyra se levantaron del suelo por que anteriormente estaban jugando a las cosquillas pero como siempre leira ganaba la pelea, ambos iban corriendo tratando de llegar al primero pero por primera vez po fue mas veloz que leyra y gano la carrera, aunque no lo aparentara leira estaba muy impresionado con la velocidad de su hijo, le había ganado en una carrera? Leira tenia un cuerpo atlético ya que era el que salía a cazar y a recolectar plantas medicinales en lugares muy peligrosos, su velocidad y fuerza eran imparables ya que se había acostumbrado a estas labores para hombres, pero su hijo de 4 años había sido mas veoz que el? Todavía no le cavia eso en la cabeza, pero pronto todo se le olvido al momento de oler la sopa exquisita que preparo su esposa

"mami yo gane, yo gane, por fin le gane a mi papa" el pequeño daba saltos de felicidad al saber que por primera vez había ganado una carrera contra su padre , lucia miro a leira con una sonrisa, luego puso los platos de comida en la mesa

"listo coman que lo hice con amor para mis dos grandes hombres" ella tomo un plato con sopa y se sento al lado de su hijo que ya podía alcanzar los platos "vaya hijo, ya has crecido mas, a donde iras a terminar, si sigues asi pronto no entraras por la puerta" rasco la cabeza de su hijo como siempre le gustaba hacerlo,

Después de comer lucia se dedico a las labores de su casa, leira llevo a po a lo mas alto del pueblo a meditar junto con otros pandas mayores como su padre, todos se encontraban sentados en pose de loto mientras el suave viento de las montañas agitaba el grueso pelo de sus cuerpos, solo se escuchaba el silbido sonoro de las plantas y arboles meciendo sus ramas y hojas con dirección a donde el viento las llevara, era el perfecto ambiente para tener un poco de paz y meditación

Po solo observava a su padre y los mayores como se encontraban , muy concentrados pero a la vez relajados, el imito a su padre sentándose enseguida de el, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se concentro dejando su mente en blanco, pronto sus oídos acallaron el leve sonido del viento. Ya había entrado en el estado de meditación, para el era lo máximo haber logrado aquel estado que le parecía tan difícil de alcanzar, estaba feliz pero pronto cambio su gesto a uno de preocupación, al parecer la meditación estaba enseñándole algo que no quería ver….una visión

"donde estoy, estoy en el pueblo pero ya regresamos?" Empezó a caminar por una calle volteando hacia los lados esperando encontrar alguien, pero no, solo había silencio alrededor suyo "que raro por que no habrá nadie, acaso todos irían a pescar al mismo tiempo?...mejor voy con mis padres" salió corriendo hacia su casa que ya sabia donde se ubicaba de memoria, al entrar en la casa no pudo mas que sorprenderse, todo el lugar estaba patas arriba, había trastes rotos por donde quiera, las sillas estaban rotas, se encamino a la cocina para ver lo mismo, mas trastes rotos , la alacena y la comida tirada por donde quiera

El pequeño empezó a asustarse y corrió hacia la puerta de salida "PAPA?...MAMA? DONDE ESTAN?" gritaba el pequeño mientras corria por entre las calles de aquel pueblo, el atardecer ya se hacia presente mientras nubes empezaban a cubrir el rojizo resplandor del sol, el pequeño se asusto mas al no escuchar respuesta alguna de sus padres o de cualquier otro panda del pueblo

"PAPA!...MAMA! DONDE ESTAN!" se callo al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte del otro lado del pueblo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia aquel lugar de donde emanaba aquellos ruidos, al llegar lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, eran unos lobos que estaban matando a los pueblerinos con hachas y espadas, la sangre de los inocentes se derramaba como si fuera agua, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores de mujeres y hombres siendo este su ultimo desaliento antes de morir por la desangracion, el pequeño empezó a temblar y a retroceder torpemente, cayo sentado al tropezarse con una pequeña roca que se encontraba detrás de el, el panda solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, tomo sus piernas entre sus manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras aquellos gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes

"WUNG!...!HIJO DONDE ESTAS!" el pequeño abrió los ojos a mas no poder dejaron de salir lagrimas de sus cuentas y se paro como resorte al escuchar aquella voz femenina que se escuchaba desgastada y entrecortada, el panda corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo aquella voz femenina que conocía a la perfeccion, llego a hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo de bit-zu, se encontró con lo que temia, su madre que yacia recostada en el suelo con sus ropajes llenos de tierra y lodo y con raspones por toda su cara y su cuerpo

"mama!" el pequeño ayudo a su madre a reincorporarse con un poco de torpeza, ella se levanto y abrazo al pequeño con mucha fuerza "sal de aquí hijo, tienes que irte" tocio un poco de sangre lo que provoco que salpicara la cara del pequeño panda que estaba inexpresivo, su cara reflejaba el horror al ver a su madre en ese estado, lucia tomo entre su mano la cara del pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrio débilmente " sal de aquí whung, corre con todas tus ganas" empujo hacia la salida de bit-zu a po, pero este se resistió

"mama yo no quiero, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con papa" se abrazo de la cintura de su madre, ella le correspondió el abrazo y después de unos momentos lo separo de ella "po, tu quieres ser un gran cazador como tu padre, ser un héroe como los de los cuentos y como tu padre, pues….debes lograrlo, prométemelo que lo haras" con lagrimas en sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillaz rasco la cabeza de po como a el le gustaba, este estaba temblando pero logro entenderlo "si ma…ma te….lo prometo- abrazo a su madre por ultima vez

El cielo se había cubierto por la nubes negras ocasionando una lluvia con rayos y relampagos

mi corazón…mi ser…..mi vida" dijo lucia con una sonrisa en sus labios, era lo que siempre le decía antes de dormir a po, antes de terminar el filo de una espada con forma de hoja atravesó su pecho ocasionando la muerte instantánea de ella una mano con plumaje blanco apareció tomando la cintura de ella para apoyarse al momento de retirar la espada lentamente

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo que alcanzo a decir

¡PO!...¡PO!...¡WHUNG DESPIERTA!

"Que?" po abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo de aquel lugar especial para meditar mientras era observado por su padre y por otros pandas que reflejaban impresión en su desesperación en sus rostros, el pequeño por reflejo reacciono y abrazo a su padre con mucha fuerza "papa estas vivo" decía el niño mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre

"pero que dices hijo…..que te sucedió….tuviste una pesadilla?- decía leira mientras tomaba entre los brazos a po y lo mecia de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, po solo asintió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, los demás pandas vovieron a sus lugares y siguieron meditando al ver que el pequeño estaba bien

"Dime hijo, que soñaste?" sento a po enfrente de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, po no quizo decir la verdad por miedo a recordar aquellas aterradoras imágenes que transitaban por su pequeña mente perturbada "soñé que me caia del techo de nuestra casa papa, eso es todo" volteo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos tímidamente, leira arqueo una ceja y lo miro con duda "mmm…..entonces por que cuando te desperté gritaste que yo estaba vivo, acaso también me cai del techo contigo?" miro a po con un poco de duda, su hijo no sabia mentir ni aunque le pagaran con toda la comida del mundo

"si papa, si me disculpas creo que fue mucho entrenamiento por hoy, quiero ir a jugar con mi papalote" se paro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar dejando a leira con cara de duda que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y siguió con su meditación.

El medio dia ya había pasado y el sol se estaba escondiendo, el brillo de sus rayos bañaba con sus color rojizo al pueblo lentamente, la familia de pandas ya estaba reunida para cenar y despues ir a pasear un rato hasta que cayera la noche, lucia y leira ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que po bajara de su cuarto para empezar a cenar, este no tardo mucho en bajar, una vez sentado los tres a la mesa se dispusieron a cenar, todo estaba muy tranquilo

"po como te fue con tu padre, te divertiste?" pregunto lucia viendo a po con su sonrisa cariñosa, po recordó todo lo que había pasado en la meditación, volteo a ver a leira que giro sus ojos mientras seguía comiendo, luego volteo a ver a su madre que seguía esperando respuestas " si mama, fue muy entretenido pero me quede dormido de tanto meditar jeje" se puso rojo al ver a su madre que lo miraba con ternura mientras sacudia la cabeza hacia los lados

"em…..bueno ya termine de cenar mama, voy a estar en mi cuarto, cuando terminen me avisan para ir a pasear de acuerdo?" lucia y leira se miraron asombrados al ver la gran determinación de su pequeño hijo de 4 años, luego voltearon a ver al pequeño panda asintiéndole con la cabeza.

Después de un rato de terminar de cenar y lavar los platos lucia llamo a po y se fueron a dar la vuelta como siempre se lo prometían a po, este ya se había olvidado de lo que había pasado con tan solo sentir la felicidad de pasear junto a sus padres, pero se detuvo en seco y subió su mirada con dirección al cielo, se quedo quieto al ver como el sol era cubierto lentamente por nubes negras que avecinaban una gran tormenta acompañada de una fuerte lluvia justo como lo vio en su sueño o visión, pero el no fue el único en percatarse de esto leira vio que no seria bueno seguirse alejando del pueblo puesto que una gran tormenta

"lucia hay que volver, se aproxima una tormenta, si seguimos alejándonos perderemos el camino de vuelta" se dio vuelta y subió a po en sus hombros "que te parece si jugamos a los héroes cuando estemos en casa whung?" se le salió una pequeña risa al escuchar el grito lleno de emoción de su hijo diciendo si a los cuatro vientos, lucia por su lado los miro de manera tierna y también solto una pequeña risa al ver la actitud de su hijo, a asi se dispusieron a volver a su hogar ya que por lo menos habían caminado una media hora en dirección al bosque, esperaban encontrar el ambiente pacista del pueblo pero pensaron mal, después de media hora de vuelta atrás pudieron divisar el pequeño pueblo bit-zu

Pero algo andaba mal con el lugar, pudieron observar que estaba prendido en llamas y salía huma que se mezaclaba con las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo

Al ver esto leira y lucia estaban horrorizados al ver que su pueblo estaba en llamas, po se había quedado dormido en el camino, decidieron acercarse mas hasta que quedaron a unos 200 metros de la entrada a bit-zu, los pandas estaban horrorizados con lo que veian, eran lobos asesinando a los demás pueblerinos a sangre fría, observavan como el filo de las espadas de los lobos se bañaban en sangre y salpicaban a sus alrededores , los lobos solo reian con psicosismo al escuchar los gritos como ultimo desaliento de los pandas moribundos luego de perder sus vidas, leira estaba furioso pero fue mas su conciencia y decidió tomar una elección, una que quizás le costaría la vida " lucia vete llevate a nuestro hijo, huye de aquí, yo me quedare a pelear con ellos, no puedo permitir que se burlen de nosotros" lucia tomo del brazo a leira y le suplico que no fuera pero fue en vano

"hazlo por wung!" dijo esto en un pequeño grito desesperado, esto provoco que las finas orejas de un lobo tuerto la escuchara poniendo toda su atención en aquel arbusto que cubria muy bien al par de pandas

"SEÑOR TRATAN DE ESCAPAR, POR AQUÍ VENGA!"dijo el lobo tuerto señalando hacia donde se encontraban leira lucia y po

"Mierda ya nos descubrieron, ahora si vete con el, ponlo a salvo" empujo a lucia fuera del arbusto, seguido de esto salió el para hacerle frente al lobo

"veo que no han acabado con estas sucias sabandijas aun, bueno son los últimos, yo me hare cargo de ellos" se escucho la voz lisa masculina, al salir a la entrada de bit-zu leira pudo apreciar a un pavorreal de plumas blancas con simbolos rojizos en las puntas de sus plumas

"Asi que eres tu el causante de la muerte de muchos inocentes eh?"- leira se quito su camisa desmangada y se puso en guardia

"jajajaja miserable panda, crees que podras conmigo, ninguno de tus amigos pudo, deberas que ustedes son necios jajajaja, pero bueno eso no importa por que pronto moriras" el pavorreal saco una espada con forma de hoja y se puso en guardia esperando un ataque del panda

Leira tomo la iniciativa y ataco con un golpe al pavorreal pero este lo esquivo muy fácilmente y aprovecho para inflijirle una cortada en la espalda, leira por su parte gruño por el dolor pero no se detuvo, se freno en seco le lanzo una patada al pavorreal, este brinco ensima de su pata y lo golpeo con la espada en la mejilla izquierda haciéndole otra cortada que sangro al instante, otravez leira solto dos golpes rectos hacia el pecho de pavorreal, este se tiro al suelo y con el filo de la espada corto los dos tobillos del panda, leira cayo al suelo gritando del dolor pero eso no lo detuvo, se puso en dos manos y le lanzo una patada giratoria, el pavorreal solo se agacho y lanzo un espada en dirección al cuello del panda

"(ahora)" pensó leira y aprovecho que el pavorreal tenia su ala estirada , el la tomo y empezó a girar en el aire abrazado del pavorreal

"suéltame asqueroso panda" empezó a forcejear pero le fue inútil

" como quieras infeliz" leira se separo del pavorreal, dio una vuelta giratoria con su pie izquierdo estirado y lo hundió con mucha fuerza en el pecho del pavorreal, este por la fuerza del impacto fue a dar de lleno al suelo provocando una gran apertura en el dejando salir mucho polvo hacia los lados.

Leira cayo de espaldas al suelo debido que no se podía mantener en pie por sus tobillos desgarrados, solo se quedo recostado riendo débilmente

"MALDITO PANDA" el pavorreal salió de un brinco de aquel hueco con un poco de sangre en su pico y su ropa de seda maltratada " me las pagaras" tomo la espada y camino lentamente hacia el panda que yacia tirado en el suelo

Leira solo reia el sabia que no saldría vivo de ahí, pero solo quería ganar tiempo para que lucia se escondiera en el bosque con po

"imbecil muere por tu atrevimiento" enterro la espada en el pecho de leira, este escupió un gargajo de sangre, pero luego siguió riendo débilmente "de que te ries imbécil, acaso no vez que vas a morir!? Dijo el pavorreal mirando con malicia al panda

" si, siempre lo supe desde que empeze a pelear contigo" toz con sangre "pero no era ese mi objetivo jeje" recostó su cabeza en el cielo viendo el ultimo rayo de sol esconderse tras las densas nubes

El pavorreal se quedo dudoso y decidió preguntarle por curiosidad de que reia entonces " entonces de que te ries idiota!?" clavo su mirada en el panda mientras seguía clavando la espada hasta enterrarla en el la tierra

" aaagh, me rio por que mi propósito no era enfrentarse sino ganar tiempo para que mi esposa e hijo huyeran jeje (por favor po, cuidate mucho, preciento que tu madre tampoco saldrá viva de esta)-tocio con mas frecuencia mientras la espada seguía bañándose en sangre

El pavorreal abrió los ojos a mas no poder, recordó que antes de pelear vio a una panda mujer que llevaba un niño en sus brazos "MALDITOOOOOO!" iba a golpar pero leira lo escupió en la cara manchando de sangre y saliva " ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH MUERE ASQUEROSO PANDA!" saco la espada del pecho del panda y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el bosque

"(jejejeje, espero que ya estén muy lejos….te amo lucia…y a ti mas po)" después de pensar esto murió con una sonrisa en sus labios

EN EL BOSQUE

Lucia corria con po en los brazos este estaba profundamente dormido, lucia corria con todas sus fuerzas pero el casancio se hizo presente y se detuvo frente a un árbol a tomar aire, bajo a po de sus brazos y este despertó somnoliento

"mama que pasa, donde estamos" decía el pequeño panda con los ojos medio cerrados, lucia iba hablar pero escucho un tajazo detrás de ella, reacciono y tomo a po en lo brazos y empezó a correr de nuevo, po se despertó bien y vio el rostros de su madre que aparentaba un profundo miedo y decidió hablar

"mama, por que corres? Donde estamos? Donde esta papa?" decía el pequeño alterando mas su tono, lucia escucho que se estaban acercando, estaba muy estresada, de pronto vio un árbol con un hueco grande, por el que cabria un niño, al instante se le vino a la cabeza la idea de poner a po ahí, corrió hacia aquel árbol y metió a po dentro del hoyo

"mama que pasa, por que estas asi?" po se asusto mucho al ver el rostro de su mama palido

"descuida wung, quedate aquí, pasa lo que pase no grites y tampoco salgas hasta que ellos se hayan ido, te amo , mi corazón….mi ser…..mi vida" le dio un beso en la cabeza al pequeño que estaba inexpresivo

Po recordó todo lo que paso en su sueño y se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo realidad, el temor invadió su cuerpo y empezó a temblar "ma…ma" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para echarse a llorar en silencio , lucia solo le sonrio con ternura mientras retrocedía lentamente alejándose del árbol

POR FIN TE ENCONTRE ESTUPIDA!

Al escuchar esto po y lucia se extremecieron y abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, lucia se dio media vuelta para ver a un pavorreal con una espada desenvainada bañada de sangre, po solo se asomaba por el hueco, el cielo ya esta cubierto de nubes, y pronto empezaría a llover por lo que po no se veía en el hueco

"por que mataste a tanta gente inocente maldito!" a pesar de su determinación, sentía miedo de que encontrara a wung en el árbol y de reojo volteaba a ver el hueco del árbol

"jajajajaja, dime donte esta y te ahorrare el sufrimiento" caminaba lentamente hacia ella, lucia intento correr pero el lugar estaba rodeado de lobos que miraban con atención que sucedia

Lucia sintió un alivio al saber que el pavorreal nunca encontraría a po " nunca te lo dire asi que matame de una buena vez" al escuchar esto po abrió mas los ojos y empezó a llorar con mas fuerza tapándose la boca

"de acuerdo estúpida, como lo desees" dicho esto en un rápido movimiento enterro la espada en el pecho de lucia, ella cayo de espaldas mirando hacia el árbol, po iba a salir de el escondite pero lucia le guiño un ojo mientras la sangre salía por su boca, solo esbozo una sonrisa y cerro los ojos lentamente, po solo lloraba con mucha fuerza, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba lentamente al ver que sus padres fueron asesinados

"olviden al bastardo, morirá de hambre, por ahora regresemos a gongmen, tenemos que celebrar jajajajajja" y asi el pavorreal y la manada de lobos desapareció entre el oscuro bosque bajo las nubes que empezaron a agitarse provocando una lluvia intensa y muchas rayos ensordecedores

Después de un rato po salió del escondite y corrió con toda su fuerza hacia el cadáver de su madre que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras la lluvia borraba la sangre de su pelaje, po se tiro llorando en el pecho de ella con sus brazos por los lados de su cabeza, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las interminables gotas de aquella lluvia tormentosa, después de un rato de llorar alzo su mirada para ver la espada que todavía seguía enterrada en el pecho de su madre

"perdóname mama" decía mientras retiraba lentamente la espada del pecho de ella, cuando termino de sacarla pudo ver un grabado en letras chinas que decían "solo los justos empuñan una espada con honor" fraseh ipocrita para su antiguo portador, pero para po esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mezclándose con las que había dicho su madre "quieres ser héroe como los de los cuentos y como tu papa…pues logralo, quiero que seas fuerte wung" po miro por ultima vez el cadáver de su madre, se dio media vuelta y empuño la espada con sus dos manos y la alzo con mucha dificultad puesto que era muy pesada para un niño de 4 años

"de ahora en adelante….esta es mi espada, que será usada para la justicia sea cual sea el método que sea necesario usar y no para la venganza" luego bajo la espada y miro hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa "de ahora en adelante ya no sere débil, ya no mas, lo hare ustedes papa y mama y de ahora en adelante por quien lo necesite y si el costo son vidas no me detendré!"

Tomo la espada y empezo a caminar atravesando el bosque y perdiéndose entre la incesante lluvia con una sonrisa en con su mismo gesto justiciero con un toque malévolo

MIENTRAS TANTO….

En un pueblo muy lejano a la ubicación de po wung se escuchaba el llanto de una pequeña a las afueras de un orfanato que leia bao gu en la entrada, después de un rato una cabra salió del orfanato y se encontró con un pequeño bulto a sus pies, ella lo tomo en brazos y destendio la sabana para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, era una cria de tigre de sexo femenino que estaba abandonada a la puerta del orfanato, la cabra la observo por unos minutos, ella calculo que tendría unos 4 meses de nacida, se enterneció al ver los hermosos ojos de la felina llenos de agua, la cabra hecho un vistaso para ver si no se encontraba nadie alrededor, después de hacerlo se metió al orfanato con la bebe en brazos, la baño lo cual no le agrado mucho a la pequeña felina que lloro con mas fuerza, luego la seco y le puso una pijama roja , le dio un biberón lleno de leche que felina bebió con rapidez, después de 5 biberones de leche la cabra durmió a la felina y la acosto en una cuna para que siguiera durmiendo,

"vaya es raro, según yo los tigres se habían extinguido pero veo que no, eres muy bonita, pero que nombre tendras….ya se al ser un tigre te llamare tigresa, bueno tigresa, bienvenida a tu nueva casa"- acaricio la cara de la pequeña que empezó a ronronear dormida, luego se retiro y la dejo dormir, depues la cabra también se fue a dormir por que ya nada se podía hacer con aquella lluvia incesante bajo la tormentosa y oscura noche.

Y asi termino el dia que dio inicio a dos nuevos destinos para china


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno al parecer le ha gustado mi primer historia, sinceramente la estamos haciendo yo y mi hermana menor, pero ella tiene una mente muy completa, yo nomas escribo lo que me pide jeje, bueno tambien le ayudo en algunos detalles, perdonen por las faltas de ortografia que se puedan encontrar, ah si, dejen sus reviews por favor, disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

**2.- El primer encuentro**

* * *

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que ocurrió la matanza de pandas provocando que el rumor corriera por toda china junto con la otra noticia de la extinción de los mismos, o eso se creía.

Era una mañana deslumbrante, el sol irradiaba con sus rayos las montañas dándose la silueta oscura que pronto era consumida por el sol, el color anaranjado de la luz iba haciéndose presente consumiendo aquellas grandes sombras de las montañas, había un silencio lleno de paz en todo el lugar, solo se escuchaban los canticos de los pajaros y el ruido sonoro de las hojas y flores meciéndose entre si, todo era paz excepto un bosque denso y frondoso, en el se podía escuchar el eco retumbante de golpes y crujidos, para ser mas exactos se podía oir con claridad el ruidoso rugir del metal chocando contra la dura corteza de los arboles, era una espada la que ocasionaba tanto disturbio , su empuñante, nada mas que un panda de estatura mediana acreedor de un cuerpo delgado y atlético, su destreza usando aquella espada era tan impresionante como el agudo rugir del mismo…..

"AAAAHH" el panda daba espadazos al árbol que se le pusiera enfrente mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ellos "HYAAA" "TOMA" "HAAA" el panda se detuvo a descansar un poco jadeante, bajo su espada y dio un suspiro mientras se daba media vuelta "bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy" ese panda era po, el joven asesino a sangre fría que se dedicaba al bien.

Al voltear atrás pudo observar un largo panorama lleno de arboles cortados del tronco y otros reducidos a trozos pequeños, era un largo camino marcado por mas arboles rotos y cortados por el fino filo de su espada, el panda puso media sonrisa y se dijo mentalmente "(bueno he mejorado, eh logrado avanzar 2 kilometros cortando arboles sin detenerme, eh roto mi antigua marca)" el panda guardo su espada en una fundo hecha con tela de hojas y ramas duras

"bueno fue suficiente con la espada, ahora sigue la segunda parte" el panda tomo el tronco de un árbol tirado que media 3 metros de largo y 1.5 de ancho, lo alzo sobre su cabeza y empezó a flexionar sus brazos subiendo y bajando aquel pesado tronco de mas de 100 kgs. Después de 100 repeticiones con aquel tronco lo tiro al suelo y se encamino hasta dar con un árbol que se veía firme, subió a uno de sus tallos y se colgó de piernas, después de quedar boca abajo flexionaba su torso para trabajar sus bien marcados abdominales, después de 100 repeticiones bajo de un salto y callo de pie frente a un rio, se quito el short que le quedaba mas olgado pero corto y se metió al rio dándose un pequeño desaire,

Luego de su rutina matutina decidió ir a buscar algo de comer…..

"vaya…este bosque esta lleno de arboles con frutos muy variados…bueno hoy comeré duraznos y manzanas" observo dos arboles que para su suerte tenian los frutos que deseaba….. después de recolectar bastantes en una mochila hecha con hojas se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol para observar el lento amanecer

"bueno... ya han pasado 6 años desde aquella vez" le dio un mordisco a una manzana y se quedo pensativo recordando aquel dia que lo cambio todo para el….el dia que perdió lo que mas amaba, pero también el dia que marco su destino para siempre "(mi corazón…mi ser….mi vida)" po al recordar esto el panda habrio mucho los ojos y puso una mirada triste al recordar esas palabras de aquella voz perteneciente a su difunta madre "bueno…eso quedo en el pasado…ahora tengo que ponerme a trabajar….pero primero" saco de debajo de sus brazos vendados 5 cuchillos , empezó a observar sus filos y al verificar que se encontraban en perfecto estado se puso de pie y dio un gran respiro "hora de matar gente mala" y asi se puso espada en su espalda y guardo los cuchillos en las bolsas de sus shorts, después tomo dirección rumbo a un pueblo que se encontraba a medio kilometro de su ubicación

MIENTRAS TANTO…..

En un lugar muy alejado de aquel de donde estaba po se encontraba un pueblo muy vivo donde la gente ponía sus puestos y se preparaban para un largo dia, todo marchaba a la perfeccion para los pueblerinos excepto para una….. una tigre que vivía en un orfanto que llevaba el nombre de bao gu, era una pequeña de 5 años que se encontraba sentada en una cama con sus piernas en su cara y sus brazos rodeándolas, la pequeña lloraba de tristesa mientras enroscaba su cola en su cara para secar sus lagrimas

"por que me llaman asi….yo no soy asi" decía entre soyosos y lagrimas interminables que resbalaban por sus mejillaz, derrepente se escucho el sonido de la puerta metalica abriéndose, la luz mañanera entraba a la habitación a medida de que la puerta se abria lentamente dejando ver una silueta femenina….

"tigresa es hora de desayunar, anda tu debes desayunar antes que los demás por que nadie quiere estar contigo" la voz de aquella silueta era un poco ronca y quebrada, la felina llamada tigresa empezó a girar su rostro lentamente hasta quedar viendo hacia la puerta, la luz la sego por unos momentos impidiéndole ver bien a la dueña de aquella voz, empezó a abrir los parapados hasta dejar ver aquellos tiernos ojos de cachorro con aquel color ambar mientras un brillo los bañaba haciéndola ver la pequeña mas tierna del mundo, ahora pudo distinguir que la dueña de aquella voz era una cabra, "zoe" era su nombre

"sabes, no se por que los niños te dicen monstruo tigresa, por ordenes de mis superiores me obligan a hacerte desayunar mas temprano que de costumbre…..bueno olvida eso vamos a desayunar que te parece?"- la cabra la tendio su mano esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

La pequeña felina seco sus lagrimas y tristemente asintió con la cabeza "bueno, vamos" dijo con una voz tierna y desgastada pero a la vez molesta, en 6 años su temperamento era inaguantable, se enojaba con mucha facilidad cuando los demás niños la molestaban,

Una vez que llegaron al comedor la pequeña se sento en la mesa mientras se acomodaba, la cabra quizo ayudarla pero solo recibió un gruñido y un "puedo sola" como respuesta, después de 3 minutos la cabra puso una charola frente a ella con un plato de tofu y un vaso de leche calientita, eran sus dos alimentos favoritos en el mundo

Después de terminar de comer tigresa salió al patio para tomar aire fresco y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, aparentaba la edad de una niña de 8 años,era un poco alta, también tenia una gran fuerza que para su suerte no podía controlar, por eso y por sus garras y colmillos los demás niños la llamaban monstruo , por que ella era muy diferente a las demás niñas, pero que se esparaba al ser una tigre y posiblemente la ultima de su especie.

La pequeña miraba hacia los lados con sus bellos ojos anaranjados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, una vez que pudo apreciar que no había nadie saco una bola de estambre de su bolsillo y empezo a jugar con ella, una vez que termino enredada en aquella bola de estambre color rojo se quedo recostada viendo el sol que ya casi se ponía al mediodía, después dio un suspiro y empezo a serpentar su cola con lentitud " abra alguien en este mundo que no crea que soy un monstruo?" dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible, luego cerro sus ojos dejando que los finos rayos del sol calentaran su cara

MIENTRAS TANTO…..

Un encapuchabo caminaba por las calles de un pueblo muy pacifico, la larga capucha solo dejaba ver oscuridad en el hollo por donde sale el rostro, lo único que se podía apreciar eran unos pantalosnes negros con vendas amarradas en las rodillas, también se podía apreciar unas sandalias que cubrían todo el pie dejando ver únicamente unas garras puntiagudas, en la espalda llevaba lo que parecía ser un estuche de un bo ( bara para entrenar) la gente le sacaba la vuelta por que sentían que aquel sujeto desprendía negatividad a cada paso que daba

El encapuchado iba caminando hasta que escucho un grito…

AUXILIO!...ME QUIEREN MATAR!...ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Después los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, la gente solo caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que sucedia, solo lo ignoraban y agachaban las miradas, el sujeto camino tranquilamente hasta dar con un callejón donde se encontraba el problema, era un lobo amenazando a una cabra ama de casa con quitarle la vida mientras ponía el filo de su espada en el cuello de ella y le tapaba la boca con la mano desocupada, solo se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de la cabra, el sujeto camino lentamente hacia ellos, la cabra volteo su miraba y al ver al sujeto alzo su mano con la palma abierta como si tratara de alcanzarlo, el lobo volteo lentamente y también pudo apreciar aquel sujeto de su mismo tamaño

"que estas mirando idiota!" dijo el lobo en un tono amenazante, al no escuchar respuesta del sujeto se puso furioso y olvido por completo a la cabra que seguía sentada en el suelo viendo la escena…. "te hice una pregunta imbécil, respondeme!" volvió a cuestionar el lobo, pero de nuevo el sujeto seguía caminando hacia dando pasos cortos y lentos

"solo soy tu pase al otro mundo" se escucho la voz de un niño casi adolecente por lo cual el lobo no pudo evitar mas que reírse de tan estúpida broma

"acaso es una broma?...eres un niño…..un niño estúpido de gran tamaño, por cierto gracias por venir a mi, me ahorrastes el trabajo de conseguir a un esclavo jajajajaja" se mofaba el lobo, pero el sujeto solo seguía caminando hacia el de pronto metió una mano en un portador de su cintura amarrado con vendas y empezó a buscar algo, el lobo dejo de reir y se preparo para lo que viniera, algo le decía que ese no era un niño cualquiera

El sujeto saco un cuchillo con el filo perfecto, los rayos del sol botaban en su filo provocando pequeños reflejos…. "conoces estos verdad" dijo en un tono cortante el sujeto

"por que preguntas algo tan obvio estupido" respondió de la misma manera el lobo que retrocedía en pequeños pasos

"oh que bueno…..me evitas la explicación de cómo lo usare contigo" dijo en un tono agridulce que provoco que se erizara todo el pelaje del lobo, definitivamente no ese no era un niño cualquiera

"dejate de estupideces y muere!" el lobo corrió hacia el sujeto y le dio un espada con dirección al hombro izquierdo, pero algo lo dejo con la boca abierta al igual que la cabra…

El sujeto detuvo el filo de la espada con dos de sus dedos sin ningún problema, solo corrió una pequeña ventisca de viento hacia atrás de lobo al hacer contacto con la mano de aquel sujeto, el lobo quedo suspendido en el aire colgando del mango de su espada, seguía impresionado de ver como aquel niño sujetaba su espada con dos dedos y lo peor de todo, sin siquiera provocarle una pequeña herida

"hablas mucho y sabes poco" dijo el sujeto que tomo la espada con toda su mano y agito la espada provocando que el lobo saliera volando hacia atrás

"como has podido" preguntaba el lobo levantándose torpemente mientras daba pasos torpes hacia atrás haciendo lo posible por no volver a caer sentado

" eh golpeado arboles y bloques de esoteno ( un material mas duro que el acero) durante 6 años, por eso eh logrado desarrollar manos y pies duros como el acero" empezó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cabra "señora esta bien?" la mujer asintió tiritante al ver unos ojos verdes claros bajo la oscuridad de aquella capucha, todavía seguía impresionaba por la destresa del niño "bueno en que estábamos, o si ya recordé"

el sujeto se quito la capucha dejando ver a nada mas que un panda de ojos verdes con un cuerpo bien marcado, pero se notaba a lo lejos que solo era un niño

"un…panda?...se supone que ustedes están extintos" decía el lobo mientras se asustaba mas

"me ofendes, yo todavía sigo aquí….pero no importa, quiero que le des un saludo de mi parte a los muertos en aquella ocasión" el panda tiro la espada a un lado y tomo el cuchillo en su mano derecha mientras apuntaba discretamente hacia el lobo

"Queee quieres decir con" no pudo terminar por que sintió el filo del cuchillo atravesando su yugular provocándole la muerte inmediata, el joven panda se coloco la capucha de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la cabra "señora vayase de aquí, este lugar no es seguro" dijo el panda en tono confortante

"de…. Acuerdo" la señora se levanto y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro "( un panda….este pueblo va a conocer a un nuevo héroe y con el una nueva esperanza)" con ese pensamiento la cabra salió del callejón perdiéndose entre la multitud, pero por otro lado….

" lo peor de todo esto es el desorden que queda con la sangre de estos tipos" dijo en un tono tranquilo pero cualquiera que lo escuchara podría sentir el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo…"bueno será mejor que te escondas amigo, nadie te quedria ver ahí tirado en suelo todo lleno de sangre" miro el cuerpo del lobo lleno de sangre mientras seguía escurriendo un poco por su yugular " contigo van 15 en esta semana" dijo frio el panda mientras tomaba el cuerpo del lobo y lo metia en un contenedor de basura.

Después de esto salió del callejón y empezó a caminar de nuevo por el valle tranquilamente asta que se escucho un crujir de una pared y varios insultos al aire

"bueno parece que hoy sera un dia muy largo" dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que era un bar, un lugar donde ese tipo de problemas estaba al dia,

El joven panda entro caminando tranquilamente a la taberna y se sento en un banco de la barra para observar el panorama,

"que le sirvo?" decía un ganzo detrás de la barra un poco timido y tembloroso

El sujeto no volteo, solo recargo su brazo izquierdo en la barra y dijo "no quiero nada, solo vengo a trabajar, no me voi a tardar mucho" el ganzo abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de un niño debajo de aquella capucha

"perdona niño, este no es un lugar para ti, sal de aquí antes de que me vea en problemas con las autoridades porfavor" hablo en tono firme pero solo recibió un ademan con la mano negra del sujeto dándole a entender que callara

"ahora vuelvo" dijo el joven con un tono seco y cortado, el ganzo por su parte asintió tímidamente mintras se escondia debajo de la barra,

El sujeto camino hacia donde estaba el problema que lo atrajo hasta ahí, eran 4 cerdos musculosos molestando a un pequeño ganzo que era golpeado por ellos

"hola caballeros" se escucho la voz cortante de un niño, los cerdos se voltearon y se quedaron viendo al sujeto que les llegaba a la cintura

" que quieres mocoso, no debes de estar aquí, sal de mi vista" cuestiono el cerdo mas grande de todos, pero el sujeto solo seguía parado ahí " que salgas de mi vista" el sujeto tomo la capa del sujeto y lanzo hacia un lado dejando ver a un panda de 11 años con un cuerpo bien definido

"eres un panda, pero si están extintos" decía con un gesto de impresión el cerdo al idual que todos en la taberna

"pues creo que se olvidaron de mi no crees?" la voz cambio drásticamente a una ronca y cortante, todos los que estaban en la taberna dejaron de beber y prestaron total atención a lo que sucedia ahí…

"no se suponía que eran gordos e inservibles" dijo en tono burlon otro cerdo que se encontraba detrás del mas grande

"eh entrenado mucho" puso una miraba fría y asesinadora

"hay el pequeño panda quiere pelear para poder terminar de extinguir a su raza" hablo de nuevo en tono burlon el cerdo que se enontraba detrás de el mayor

"bueno, eso esta por verse, demuéstrame que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser una escoria como tu" cuestiono el joven panda

"queeee?!...bueno te voy hacer que te tragues esas palabras niño estúpido" esquivo a los 3 cerdos restantes y corrió con toda su fuerza hacia donde estaba el panda que solo seguía ahí parado

TRAASS!

Se escucho el sonido muy fuerte del impacto, pero lo que dejo impresionados a todos incluso al cerdo fue que el pequeño panda detuvo el golpe con una sola mano sin retroceder un centímetro

"como es posible?...no eres mas fuerte que yo!" grito hecho furia el cerdo, todos seguían viendo expectantes la escena

"la fuerza no lo es todo idiota" el joven tomo la mano del cerdo y lo lanzo hacia unas mesas que se encontraban al otro lado de la taberna

Los otros dos cerdos corrieron al instante hacia el panda logrando el mismo resultado, salieron volando hacia la barra destrozando todas las bebidas que se encontraban en ella, el cerdo jefe solo seguía parado viendo la escena con mucha impresión

"como es posible que un niño de 10 años pueda vencer a los mas fuertes de este pueblo?" pregunto mientras se podía observar la furia que sentía en sus ojos y en su ceño fruncido

"ya te lo dije , con entrenamiento" el panda lo miraba con un gesto serio

"como te atrevez" iba a atacarlo pero pensó que lograría lo mismo que sus compañeros "jajajaja sabes, eres muy bueno" empezó a caminar hacia una mesa donde había una botella sin quitarle un ojo de encima al panda que solo seguía parado dándole la espalda " podrías unirte a nosotros y hacer que estos idiotas nos obedezcan….que dices?!" tomo la botella y le apunto a la cabeza

"digo que eres mas idiota que los otros" el panda desenfundo la espada que llevaba en su espada lentamente, el filo de esta reflejaba las luz de la taberna dándole un toque elegante junto con el grabado chino que brillaba con mucha intensidad, la bajo en su mano derecha dándole la espalda al cerdo

"jajaja bueno, tu te lo pierdes, TOMA!" el cerdo lanzo con toda su fuerza la botella hacia el panda que solo seguía de espaldas, el joven se concentro y cerro los ojos, una vez que escucho el zumbido de la botella se giro rápidamente y puso la espada frente a su nariz, la botella se pardio en dos pedazos que salieron volando hacia los lados, todos estaban impresionados al ver con que velocidad efectuo el movimiento

"ya me canse de estos juegos" el panda apareció enfrente del cerdo y enterro su espada en el coranzon de este, la sangre le mancho un poco la cara, el cerdo tenia espasmos que hacían que la sangre saliera botando hacia todos lados,

"quien eres tu!" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de morir por la perdida de sangre

"mi nombre es po whung" dijo alzando la voz

El panda retiro la espada rápidamente del pecho del cerdo lo que provoco que cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre, todos estaban horrorizados viendo la escena, los otros 3 cerdos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta tratando de huir, el panda se dio cuenta y saco 3 cuchillos debajo de su brazo y sin siquiera apuntar los lanzo hacia los cerdos que dieron en la yugular de estos causándoles la muerte instantánea

El cantinero y los clientes estaban en shock al ver que sin siquiera voltearlos a ver lanzo los cuchillos que dieron precisamente en la yugular de los cerdos, po sacudió su espada lanzando a los lados la sangre que había quedado en el filo, una vez que estuvo limpia la guardo en su funda y se camino hacia el cantinero que seguía en shock

"disculpe usted encárguese de los cuerpos, yo tengo cosas que hacer" el ganzo volteo a verlo lentamente y asintió con la boca abierta, los demás salieron del shock y empesaron a aplaudirle al pequeño

¡VIVA PO WHUNG, EL NUEVO JUSTICIERO!

Gritaban los clientes mintras aplaudían con devoción, po ignoro los halagos y se dirigió hacia e ganzo que seguía muy lastimado por los golpes de los cerdos

"esta bien" pregunto en tono amable

"lo estare, gracias por salvarme" dijo debilmente el ganso, po lo sento en una silla y le dio una palmada en el hombro

"no se meta en problemas por favor, bueno yo me voy" antes de irse el ganzo le dio un apretón de manos con una sonrisa que reflejaba su agradecimiento, entre aplausos y halagos po salió del bar y se dispuso a pasear un rato por el pueblo, pero antes fue a un poz y se lavo la cara para quitarse las manchas de sangre seca

MIENTRAS TANTO….

Al otro lado del pueblo en el orfanato de bao gu se encontraba tigresa que se había quedado dormida bajo la calida luz del sol, pero pronto ese estado de paz se terminaría por que sus compañeros la iban a molestar diariamente, no tardaron mucho en llegar, era un yen-shi adolecente de 12 años de edad, un cerdito de 10 años y un buey de 9 años, rodearon a la pequeña que seguía dormida enrollada en la bola de estambre

"despiértenla" ordeno el yenshi de casi 1. 80 de estatura, los otros obedecieron, tomaron un puño de tiera y se lo lanzaron en la cara a la felina que despertó muy asustada y dio un salto que no fue muy preciso haciéndola caer de espaldas recargada en el árbol

"jajajajaja como estas….monstruo!" se burlaba el yen-shi de brazos cruzados mientras el cerdito y el buey le seguían el juego

"es hora de que vuelvas a tu jaula monstruo jajajajajajaja" dijo el cerdito, por su parte el buey no dijo nada, solo reia maliciosamente

La pequeña de tan solo 6 años de edad se trato de reincorporar muy enojada pero el estambre que amarraba su cuerpo se lo impedía " váyanse, déjenme sola" gritaba furica la tigresa

" de acuerdo, pero primero atenla!" el buey y el cerdito lo obedecieron atándola al árbol con mucha fuerza, tigresa estaba muy apretada, sentía que se le iba el aire, y poco a poco perdia su fuerza

"te suelto si me das un beso" mascullo el yen-shi

"nunca, prefiero morir asfixiada por esta soga" grito tigresa con el ceño fruncido y mientras mostraba los dientes, pero poco a poco remplazo su ira por tristeza y empezó a llorar en silencio,

Los otros se burlaban de ella mientras la veian llorar, pero pronto acabaría todo para ellos y también se llevarían una gran lección

"hola compañeros, como están?"los tres brabucones alzaron su mirada al techo para ver a un niño que los miraba de ahí, tigresa dejo de llorar y también enfoco su mirada hacia aquel techo, el niño bajo de un salto y cayo frente al yenshi que media el doble que el.

"y tu quien eres tonto?" cuestiono el yen-shi al niño que portaba una espada en su espalda y una bolsa en su pierna derecha amarrada con vendas

"mi nombre es po whung amigos y soy el ultimo panda sobre esta tierra jeje" dijo el po mientras observo de reojo a la niña que seguia amarraba en aquel árbol "oigan, es un gusto conocerlos pero les voy a tener que pedir que la desamarren" apunto hacia donde estaba tigresa

Tigresa solo seguía asombrada al ver aquel panda, nunca había visto uno mas que en fotos de los libros del orfanato, pero este era diferente, tenia un cuerpo definido y no tenia una pansa grande, por otro lado los brabucones no prestaron mucha atención a su físico

"jajaja no me hagas reir mocoso, vete de aquí y dejame en paz con mi novia" se burlo del panda que le llegaba a la altura del pecho

Po al ver que el y los otros dos secuaces de el no la dejarían por las buenas, decidió hacer algo al respecto pero eso no quería decir que los mataria, únicamente mataba a los delincuentes y asesinos pero no a niños, decidió que solo los asustaría

"bueno no te quieres ir eh? Te dar una lección po" dijo la ultima palabra en tono burlon, lo ataco con su mano derecha pero po lo detuvo con una mano

Seguido de esto le lanzo golpes y patadas que eran bloqueadas fácilmente por la palma de la mano de po que solo los miraba con su gesto normal, después de 2 minutos de intentos fallidos el yan-shi empezó a jadear y a sudar mucho

"bueno, ahora que sabes que no puedes contra mi la desataras?" pregunto con su tono y gesto normal

"noooo, ustedes golpéenlo!"ordeno el yen-shi, los secuases del brabucon obedecieron, po solo dio un suspiro y pensó en acabar con ese jueguito de una vez

Primero el buey le lanzo una patada, po solo la esquivo y aprovecho para empujarlo provocando que cayera al suelo girando, tigresa estaba muy impresionada al igual que los otros dos con que velocidad derrivo al buey

" bueno es mi turno, soy el mas rápido de los tres, no veras mis golpes" dijo el cerdito, el yen-shi sonrio con malicia y tigresa puso una cara de preocupación puesto que sabían que era verdad…..ironico

"ya me canse de ustedes, tendre que hacerlo por las malas" dijo po mientras sacaba unos cuchillos de su cintura, el cerdito se asusto y el yen-shi retrocedió 3 pasos mientras tragaba saliva

Po lanzo los cuchillos que le pasaron rosando por las mejillas a los brabucones, los cuchillos fueron a dar a la pared

"jajajajaja, tienes muy mala puntería" dijo el yen-shi riendo nerviosamente mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente

Po miro al yenshi con media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido "tu crees?" dijo po mientras sacaba dos cuchillos mas de su cintura

El yenshi y el cerdito derajon de reir al sentir un ardor en su mejilla derecha, se tentaron y al ver su mano quedaron horrorizados, era sangre, tigresa estaba muy impresionada al ver que los cuchillos les hicieron una leve cortada en la mejilla, por su parte los tres brabucones salieron corriendo del lugar hacia sus casas, iban suplicando por su vida mientras corrian en zigzag por la calle

"llorones, pero bueno" po miro a la niña que estaba amarrada al árbol muy apretada, el camino hasta ella y la empeso a desamarrar

"hola, como te llamas" pregunto po amablemente mientras desataba el ultimo nudo del estambre

"tigresa" dijo con firmeza y enfado

"wow tranquila, no quiero pelear contigo tigresa" po se sento en una raíz del árbol

"y bien por que no hulles como los demás y me llamas monstruo eh?" tigresa se volteo daandole la espalda a po

"y por que debería?" pregunto po confundido por la extraña actitud de tigresa

"ya te lo dije, soy un monstruo" dijo la felina muy irritada mientras se daba media vuelta para mirar a po con el ceño fruncido por lo desentendido que era po

"pero si solo eres una niña, yo no te tengo miedo, me pareces muy linda" dijo el panda mientras se quitaba la espada y se recostaba en el suelo viendo el atardecer

Tigresa no carguraba lo que dijo po, estaba en shock, nunca le habían dicho linda, nadie en su sano juicio, eso la hizo sentirse muy querida y sonrojada por que había sido un niño el que le dijo eso

"po cierto?" dijo tigresa mientras se paraba enfrente de el

"mmm?" po abrió sus ojos para ver los de ella, no le había puesto atención a esos hermosos ojos color ambar que brillaban como nunca

"te paresco linda?" pregunto un poco sonrojada

Po se levanto y se recargo en el árbol "claro que me pareces linda, eres la niña mas linda que he visto en mi vida" dijo con firmeza sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos

Tigresa solo sonrio y empezaron a resbalar lagrimas por sus mejillas lo que hizo reaccionar a po

"por que lloras? Acaso dije algo malo?" preguntaba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

La felina abrazo a po con muchas fuerzas mientras lloraba de felicidad al saber que alguien en el mundo no la veía como un monstruo y al contrario le parecía linda, po estaba mas confundido que antes, separo un poco a la felina para verla a los ojos

"acaso me perdi de algo' pregunto, pero tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, ella se separo del abrazo igual de sonrojada

"esque nadie me había dicho linda mas que tu po" dijo un poco apenada

"ooh ya veo, bueno en ese caso soy feliz de haber sido el primero jeje" po rasco su nuca apenado

"vives por aquí?" pregunto ella

"enrealidad, no tengo casa, solo duermo en el bosque, por que?" levanto una ceja

Tigresa sonrio y empezó a agitar su cola de emoción " ahora vuelvo" y salió corriendo en 4 patas hacia el orfanato

"yo te espero" dijo confundido

Después de 5 minutos tigresa volvia con zoe, casi arrastrándola por el suelo

"bien es el, dice que no tiene casa, puede quedarse por favor?" tigresa puso unos ojitos vidriosos

La cabra vio al niño que no era nada mas y nada menos que un panda, lo que la dejo un poco desencajada por que según las noticias se habían extinguido en una masacre

"te gustaría vivir en el orfanto de bao gu pequeño?" pregunto amablemente la cabra

Tigresa esperaba la respuesta algo impaciente

"no….no creo poder" dijo po un poco desanimado

"que?...por que no po?" decía triste la felina

Zoe pudo notar esta actitud en los dos por lo que pensó en dejar ir al panda, sabia que si no se quedaba tigresa podría destruir todo el orfanato en un ataque de ira

"anda muchachito, te divertiras mucho aquí"

"esque" po vio que el rostro de tigresa reflejaba tristeza " bueno, me quedo, pero quiero una habitación para mi solo" cuestiono el panda

"trato hecho" dijo zoe

Tigresa no dijo nada, solo sonrio

"bueno los dejo solos para que jueguen, tigresa, po usara el cuarto solo que esta al lado del tuyo de acuerdo?

"si zoe" dijo feliz tigresa

"(valla ella nunca sonríe, esto se pondrá interesante)" pensaba la cabra mientras regresaba al orfanato

" y bien tu que te gusta hacer po?"

" pues me gusta….." no quería que supiera que le gustaba acabar con los ladrones y asesinos "mejor dime que te gusta a hacer a ti eh?"

"pues no se, nunca eh tenido amigos" dijo un poco molesta mientras le daba un golpe al árbol haciendo que se sacudiera con fuerza

"woow tienes una fuerza increíble" y de la nada se le vino una idea genial a po "sabes pelear tigresa"

"te refieres a golpear a los demás?" pregunto confundida

"pues si"

"entonces si, aveces golpeo a los niños que me molestan llamándome monstruo" se iba a poner triste pero po intervino

"de ahora en adelante te dire linda de acuerdo?" dijo po un poco timido

"si po..como sea" dijo tigresa igual de sonrojada y saliéndose del tema

"bueno, ya se hay que platicar sobre nosotros, que te parece?" pregunto po

"me parece perfecto" dijo ella sonrojada

Y asi pasaron el resto del atardecer platicando y riendo con las ocurrencias de po hasta que llego la noche, y ya era hora de dormir, tigresa guio a po hasta su habitación pero tuvo una mejor idea

"oye po" dijo timida

"si?" pregunto po mirándola a los ojos

"quieres dormir en mi habitación, esque esa esta muy sucia por que nadie la usa" trato de sonar coherente pero su sonrojo fue mas que su razón y solo desvio su mirada avergonzada

"de...acuerdo" dijo po igual de sonrojado y asi ambos se metienron en la misma habitación, tigresa se acosto en el lado izquierdo de la cama y po en el derecho, estaban muy sonrojados pero poco a poco fue ganándoles el sueño y tigresa fue la primera en dormirse, po aprovecho y se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto, fue muy sigiloso hasta llegar al area de recreo, se subió a un árbol y en lo mas alto puso los cuchillos y la espada ocultándolas entre las hojas

"será mejor guardar esto aquí, no valla a ser que se den cuenta que soy un asesino" bajo del árbol y volvió al cuarto de tigresa que tenia una pesadilla, po se sento en la cama tratando de despertarla pero en ese momento tigresa abrazo a po con much fuerza, po solo forcejeaba pero era inútil

"(vaya, tiene una gran fuerza)" al final cedió al abrazo de la felina y se quedo dormido entre los brazos de ella,

La cabra entro en la habitación para verificar si ya estaba dormida pero lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta encontró a po y a tigresa abrazados durmiendo, estaba apunto de desterrar a po pero algo la detuvo, un sonido que reconoció al instante, era el ronroneo de la felina,

"(hace 6 años que no escuchaba ese afecto por parte de ella…eso quiere decir que)" miro a po y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo pudo sonreir ante tal escena "(bueno quien diría que un tigre y un panda podrían estar juntos…ambos comparten un mismo trágico inicio, por lo tanto merecen ser felices) zoe salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta lentamente dejando dormir a esos dos seres tan especiales.

Solo se escuchaba el arruyador viento de la noche que soplaba con delicadeza en aquel pueblo donde se encontraban los dos guerreros que salvarían a china en un futuro cercano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este es mi tercer capitulo que con ayuda y consejos de un amigo me salio un poco mejor, espero que les sea de su agrado, le cambie algunas cosas a mi manera de redactar la historia, agradesco que se les haga interesante, bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus reviews, adios.**

* * *

**3.-mi verdadero yo:el demonio blanco, nuestro primer adios**

* * *

Amanecía ya dejando ver el sol alzándose lentamente por las montañas de china, el ligero aire de calidez empezaba a recorrer las montañas junto con el rico aroma a fresco combinado con el de las flores, los pueblerinos se ponían en marcha levantando sus puestos y trabajando en los preparativos para el nuevo día que se veía sería tan pacifico como el anterior, al parecer esa tranquilidad y paz que se aspiraba y se miraba venia con un gran precio, un gran precio que tendrían que preocuparse en pagar únicamente los bandidos y delincuentes que rondaban el área, se rumoreaba mucho sobre un guerrero de habilidades increíbles junto con una destreza inalcanzable , muchos lo llamaban el demonio de las sombras, otros lo apodaban el destripador de blanco y negro, pero el que más se le allegaba era el de el demonio blanco, puesto que los que jurarían haberlo visto, lo describían como un sujeto de estatura promedio con un cuerpo atlético, su abdomen bien marcado de color blanco acompañado de unas manos negras, era cubierto por una capucha blanca que le llegaba a la altura del pecho, otros decían que bajo esa gran sombra oscura que se habituaba entre su cara y su capucha se podía observar unos ojos verdes intensos que congelaban vivo al que se los mirara, para muchos solo era un mito, pero para otros…..

-vaya, la ola de crímenes a reducido estos días – platicaban dos rinocerontes mientras hacían guardia a las entradas de aboga

-si, en esta semana ni siquiera ha habido un simple robo de bolsos- contestaba el otro rinoceronte mientras dirigía su mano a su barbilla y se rascaba en un gesto de pensamiento

-oye…..tendrá que ver con el demonio blanco del que tanto se habla?-preguntaba el primer rinoceronte mientras le daba un trago a su te, dirigió su mirada al otro guardia que seguía rascando su barbilla con los ojos al suelo

-pues…no lo sé, pero de ser así, los delincuentes ya se lo pensaran dos veces no crees?-movió sus ojos hacia el guardia que seguía tomando té sin quitar la mano de su barbilla

-pues yo creo que es lo más lógico, además esta semana hemos encontrado cadáveres de delincuentes que se hallaban en la lista de fugitivos, probamos con sus rostros y huellas, todo concedía, eran de los mismos, recuerdas hallar que fuimos a la cantina?- preguntaba el guardia mientras ponía la taza de té en una mesa

-Si, de solo recordarlo me da escalofríos- se rasco con sus brazos, los miembros contrarios al sentir una chispa fría recorrer su cuerpo-al ver a esos cerdos muertos y el bar todo patas arriba, huuuuf!-

-lo curioso es que el que haya asesinado a esos tipos era un profesional-comento y el otro guardia mientras llevo sus manos hacia el frente de su pecho y trazaba medidas imaginarias- la precisión con la que lo hiso fue exacta, los impactos de los cuchillos fueron perfectos, dieron en la yugular haciendo un corte fino que provoco el derrame de la sangre de manera instantánea-se expresaba con incomodidad al recordar los sucesos en la escena del crimen

-sea quien sea, es un asesino perfecto, pero….-el otro guardia perdió su mirada en el amplio cielo que poco a poco se deslumbraba por aquel color anaranjadizo de los rayos del sol – lo peor de todo, es que dicen que solo es un niño…eso es raro no lo crees?-bajo su cara y la giro hasta encontrarse con la de su compañero que lo miraba con ironía

-deja eso, la gente habla de mas, es imposible que un niño sea un asesino profesional- se paro del banco donde estaba sentado y enfoco su miraba a el área principal del pueblo- hay que ir a trabajar, se nos hará tarde- camino lentamente alejándose de aquella mesa

-hey, espérame!-el otro guardia apretó el paso hasta llegar al lado de su compañero que cargaba una lanza en sus manos, mientras tanto….

En otro lugar del valle, más específicamente en el viejo orfanato de bao gu, un lugar que estaba un poco olvidado, donde era común hacer reparaciones a los techos o a las puertas para que no colapsaran por su larga vida de uso, en el cuarto de una pequeña felina donde un panda caminaba a pasos cortos y lentos para no despertarla

-(valla, apenas y e logrado zafarme de ese fuerte abrazo, ella es un poco…..protectiva)- era lo que pensaba Po de la felina que seguía hecha bola entre las frazadas de su cama, aun sonriente, aun emitiendo ese encantador ronroneo- tengo que ir a entrenar, vaya me será muy difícil con ella cerca, aparte que posiblemente hoy no desoye a los delincuentes del pueblo-hablaba entre susurros para sí mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos y la giraba lentamente

Cuando abrió la puerta los fuertes rayos matutinos obligaron a cerrar sus ojos que estaban ligeramente inchados una vez que pudo sentir el suave y fresco aroma golpeando su nariz abrió sus ojos lentamente reflejando los potentes rayos del sol en sus iris de color verde vez fuera de la habitación, agudizo sus oídos para asegurarse que nadie estaba despierto, al verificar que solo se escuchaban las gotas que caían del fregadero se dirigió hasta el patio trasero, comenzó a estirarse y a calentar sus músculos para una larga jornada de ejercicios.

Ya habiendo terminado de estirarse, empezó a correr por el patio, subió al techo de un salto y continuo su camino, mas al frente había una serie de obstáculos como tubos y pequeños declives de los techos, Po se los paso con facilidad y continuo su recorrido, al llegar a un techo que desembocaba directamente al suelo, 45 metros enfrente había otro techo pero era algo distante de punta a punta, Po solo se sonrió, cerro sus ojos y se concentro hasta escuchar el ligero tacto de sus datzuts, (zapatos para entrenar como los que todos usan en naruto), con el suelo, abrió sus ojos de jalon y pudo observar que solo le faltaba un paso antes de caer al suelo, encamino ambas piernas hacia el frente, las flexiono y cuando solo faltaban sus talones para resbalar y caer dio un salto con los pies juntos, acomodo su cuerpo en forma de flecha llevando ambas manos hacia el frente, los que pasaban por abajo miraban asombrados lo que podía hacer ese niño, rápidamente se acercaba al otro techo, Po dio una vuelta en forma de espirar y abrió sus piernas, las estiro para caer sobre el techo, al momento de que las plantas de sus pies hicieron contacto con la esquina del techo, se creo una pequeña ventisca de aire que se disipo hacia los lados, por otro lado Po solo se miraba asombrado

-(increíble…he mejorado mucho, esto solo fue un juego para mi verdadera capacidad, es increíble)- levanto su cara mirando que el sol se llevaba la mitad de su circunferencia asomandose, lo que provoco que cambiara su pequeña mueca de satisfacción a una de preocupación-(tengo que volver rápido, si no me voy a meter en problemas)- sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a toda velocidad de vuelta al orfanato

Mientras tanto….

Volviendo a la habitación de Tigresa que se despertaba lentamente a causa del reflejo del sol que entraba por la puerta, empezó a estirarse en cuatro patas mientras giraba su cola, empezó a abrir sus ojos adormilados, utilizo el tono forzado que le pesaba mucho a causa de su buen descanso.

"Po?...Po?... a donde habrá ido tan temprano?- se cuestionaba asi misma ya totalmente recuperada-bueno, lo hire a buscar-dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse lo divertido que seria buscar a Po en todo el lugar, por alguna razón todo le parecía divertido ahora que tenia a su nuevo y único amigo…..

-maldita sea, tengo que apresurarme a volver al cuarto antes de que noten que no estaba- se molestaba con sus palabras mientras corria por el largo pasillo de las habitaciones, en una esquina iba a girar pero algo lo freno en seco y lo obligo a sudar frio-(rayos¡….Tigresa ya despertó, ahora que le invento?)- se cuestionaba mentalmente caminando a pasos cortos en dirección a Tigresa que estaba de espaldas a el.

-primero ire a echar un vistazo al patio trasero, quizás ya a empezado sin mi-se dio media vuelta mientras choco con algo muy duro que causo que cayera sentada, abrió sus ojos muy enojaba, se paro un poco aturdida por el golpe- fijate por donde caminas tonto!- alzo la voz y gruño por lo bajo

-lo siento Tigresa, es que no te vi- hablo Po en el tono mas tranquilo que pudo conseguir, el nerviosismo lo tenia atado de pies y manos en ese momento.

Por otro lado tigresa reconoció ese tono masculino de Po, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de el, observo que lucia agitado y tembloroso.

-buenos días po, por que estas tan agitado y sudando como si te hubieran correteado por un dia entero?- pregunto la felina lo que causo que Po se pudiera mas nervioso aun

-yo…..yo…..es que….fui al pueblo a conseguir un poco de arena…..si a eso fue jeje- trato de sonar convincente pero aunque Tigresa era una niña no era tonta, a el se le ocurrió olvidar el tema- Tigresa, que te parece si vamos a desayunar, Zoe ya nos estará esperando en el comedor-

Tigresa se olvido por completo del tema de po y sonrio asintiéndole, depues de caminar hasta el comedor fueron al lavado, se asearon las manos y tomaron aciento uno al lado del otro, Po solo observaba la el panorama algo pensativo olvidándose de que Tigresa se encontraba a un lado de el, ella por su parte lo miraba con delicadeza mientras le sonreía inconsientemente

-(Po, eres mi mejor amigo, y jamás tendre otro, solo tu)- se hablaba en su mente la pequeña que solo se diferenciada de el por 3 años y 8 meses-po?- pregunto Tigresa mirándolo a los ojos

Po salió de sus pensamientos y giro su rostro lentamente hasta quedar conectado a la mirada de ella

-si Tigresa?-pregunto brindándole una calida sonrisa que no fue desaprovechada por la felina

-Soy tu mejor amiga?-pregunto cabizbaja

-claro tigresa, tu eres mi mejor amiga y te prometi que siempre te apoyaría recuerdas?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con firmeza

Tigresa no respondió, solo le dio un abrazo que casi termina por aplastar a po, después aparto sus brazos sonrojada

-tu también eres mi mejor amigo po, y siempre quiero que sea asi- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con la misma intensidad.

Después de seguir hablando cosas incoherentes, Zoe apareció por detrás de ellos con el desayuno en manos, los puso frente a los dos que seguían platicando cosas sin sentido.

-disfruten del desayuno, Po, te servi lo mismo que a tigresa, espero que te guste el tofu con un vaso de leche caliente- le dijo sin dejar de observar su rostro.

-claro que me gusta, gracias Zoe- la miro con una sonrisa que describia lo agradecido que estaba por los alimentos.

-si Zoe, gracias por el desayuno-

A Zoe le impresiono mucho lo ultimo que escucho, era la voz de Tigresa, la que nunca en 6 años había agradecido un gesto noble de ella, giro sus ojos para encontrarse con la bella risa de la felina, entonces pensó que Po se asustaría al ver los colmillos de ella, pero de nuevo se trago sus pensamientos.

-waoow!, tus colmillos son geniales Tigresa, son muy bonitos- decía Po mientras miraba con asombro los colmillos de la felina.

-gra…..gracias Po- respondió Tigresa sonrojada mientras cerraba su boca convirtiéndola en una sonrisa timida.

Zoe los observo, solo solto una pequeña risita al ver las reacciones de los dos jóvenes, mas de Tigresa que era mas precoz en esos aspectos, salió de area de comedores dejando solos a los pequeños jóvenes.

Tigresa tomaba su vaso de leche y lo bebía con rapidez, después de terminarlo tomo el plato de tofu que comía con tranquilidad, Po solo la observaba divertido, le causaba gracia verla beber con rapidez la leche.

-que?- pregunto Tigresa arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que una gota de leche se balanceaba sobre su bigote

-nada, solo que te ves linda- dijo Po con una sonrisa mientras tomaba con unos palillos un pedazo de tofu y lo introducía en su boca.

-gracias Po- se volvió a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un poco sonrojada, después volvió a su comida, Po solo sonrio ante tal gesto.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se fueron al patio de adelante donde se encontraba aquel árbol de gran tamaño que parecía esperarlos agintado sus ramas con delicadeza provocando que la suave brisa los golpeara en la cara, ambos se recargaron un rato en el tronco relajándose y respirando suavemente el gran olor de las flores que los rodeaban,

-oye po, que haras después de esto?- pregunto Tigresa mirandolo directamente a los ojos conservando un ligero sonrojo.

-Por que me preguntas eso Tigresa?- se voltio para mirarla a los ojos de manera penetrante.

-nada es solo que, pues ya sabes, ya casi somos adolecentes, y es seguro que no nos adopten, pronto nos tendremos que marchar a otro lugar- se recostó cerca de el rozando su pelaje con el de el.

-oh!..cierto no me había puesto a pensar en eso, en realidad, no se- se mordió el labio de abajo y empezó a moverlo hacia los lados- oye olvida eso, que tal si jugamos al atrapado eh?-la miro mientras le sonreía

-me parece bien!...pero…como se juego eso po?

-facil, solo tienes que atraparme y termina el juego, luego yo te debo de atrapar a ti, entiendes?-la miro mientras ponía la mano en su cadera.

-bueno, ya entendí, pero quien es el que será atrapado?-

-tu!- le dijo trotando hacia ella

Tigresa reacciono y se puso a correr en 4 patas hacia todos los lugares tratando de evadir a po,el por su lado solo corria con calma, no la quería alcanzar tan pronto solo la miraba moverse, miraba su pelaje agitándose contra el viento junto con sus largos y blancos bigotes, miraba su cola rayada que se movia de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, de pronto sintió algo dentro de si, algo que nunca sintió en su interior, una chispa que recorría todo su estomago y que causaba que su corazón se agitara, el no lo pudo entender, prefirió ignorarlo y siguió con el juego tratando de evadir ese sentir que lo controlaba por dentro, Tigresa empezaba a fatigarse, pero no lo demostraba, seguía firme a su paso tratando de no ser alcanzada por Po que solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

El sol se estaba llegando a su punto medio provocando una ola de calor mas fuerte que golpeaba con calma el pelaje de estos pequeños, el area de juegos se convirtió en su mejor pasatiempo brindándoles esa alegría que les hacia falta a los dos, era un paisaje perfecto para ellos, el tiempo se detuvo, solo se escuchaban asi mismos dando pasos entre aquella verde maleza que los confundía por su gran tamaño, Tigresa estaba apunto de caer rendida en la suave maleza que recorría gran distancia en aquel patio, po vio que era su oportunidad y dio un salto cayendo encima de ella provocando dar varias vueltas en la fina maleza que fácilmente podría remplazarse por una cama, al terminar de girar Tigresa quedo encima de po, ambos se miraban con los ojos llenos de brillo, se podía notar que el aire aumento su fuerza agitándose un poco, Po solo seguía mirándola con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella, tigresa se abrazo de po y ronroneo en su pecho…..

-gracias-dijo ella en tono dulce mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a Po.

-por que?- pregunto poniendo su cara de dudas.

-por hacerme feliz- Tigresa levanto su cara y se acerco al rostro de po, lo miro por unos segundos, sonrio y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla, se sento a un lado de el esperando que dijiera algo.

Po solo se quedo ahí congelado, su respiración aumento considerablemente, el calor de sus mejillas se intensifico, de nuevo se hiso presente ese sentimiento que le inquietaba, todavía no entendía a que se debía eso, pero le agradaba, sentía que ese sentimiento le hacia olvidar todo lo malo que le paso a sus 4 años, la muerte de su madre era remplazada por una de ella rascando su cabeza con la palma de la mano.

Mi amor…mi ser…..mi vida

Po se impresiono al escuchar esa voz que lo atormentaba, pero esta vez no fue asi, esta vez la voz no era débil ni quebrada, era alegre y emotiva, cerro sus ojos y resbalo una lagrima por su mejilla, solo se quedo quieto al poder escuchar de nuevo esas palabras viniendo de su madre en los momentos mas felices y alegres que pudieron compartir a lo largo de sus 4 años.

Tigresa solo miro confundida a po, cuando vio que una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla sintió que lo había hecho sentir mal, no pudo nada mas que entristecerse al saber que po no la quería de esa manera, pero algo hizo que esos pensamientos acallaran como el leve zumbido del viento que se acalmaba poco a poco, no fue mas que un abrazo de Po, Tigresa no sabia que decir, no hallaba las palabras para decirle a po que era feliz a su lado, lo intento pero sus labios acobardados la retrajieron dejándola muda de nuevo, el abrazo seguía firme hasta después de un rato, po aparto sus brazos y tomo entre ellos los hombros de Tigresa, ambos se miraron intensamente, los demás niños no les ponían atención, solo los ignoraban, pensaban que un par de raros como ellos terminarían juntos, algo duro pero a la vez agradecido por Po y Tigresa.

El viento acallo lentamente dejando de mecer los finos tallos de la maleza que se golpeaban contra los mismos, Po se acerco lentamente a Tigresa hasta quedar cerca de su oreja que era iluminada por los intensos rayos del sol provocando desprender el bello aroma de la felina, ese aroma que la caracterizaba de los demás, un aroma que empezaba a gustarle a Po que seguía sin entender el por que.

-gracias- le susurro y se separo de ella, se levanto y le tendio la mano esperando con una sonrisa.

Tigresa tomo la mano de po y se levanto con su ayuda mientras lo miraba con cierta duda.

-por que?- pregunto ella apretando sus labios, agitaba su cola con alegría.

-por hacerme olvidar cosas del pasado que me volvieron lo que soy, cosas que me dejaron grandes cicatricez dentro de mi, pero gracias a tu compañía, las he olvidado y las he remplazado por recuerdos de felicidad- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el gran árbol que marco la gran amistad de ellos dos.

-oh….entiendo- aunque haya sonado lo mas convincente posible, po pudo notar que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho anteriormente pero no le quiso dar mas vueltas al asunto.

- a por cierto- volteo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona- perdiste Tigresa, te atrape jeje

-que?- se levanto y después de pensarlo bien, Po tenia razón, había perdido por distraerse, se enfado un poco en el momento pero luego lo ignoro y se puso enseguida de po tratando de mantenerle el paso

-oye, tengo cosas que ha…..-se detuvo al escuchar a un ruido detrás del árbol, puso una mano en el estomago de Tigresa impidiéndole acercarse mas.

-po que sucede?- pregunto Tigresa con extrañeza en su voz.

-vete, ve con Zoe, yo tengo cosas que hacer, te veo dentro de un rato, cierra bien la puerta de entrada- seguía sin voltearla a ver, tenia su atención puesta sobre que podría haber detrás de aquel tronco grueso y corrugado.

-pero- Tigresa iba a hablar pero po la detuvo.

-descuida, te prometo que mas tarde iremos al pueblo a dar una vuelta de acuerdo?-po medio volteo su mirada con media sonrisa, luego puso su cara seria y giro su cara de nuevo al árbol-ahora¡

Tigresa asintió y se metió al orfanto y cerro con seguro la puerta para que nadie entrara, corrió hasta donde estaba Zoe y le platico todo lo ocurrido atrayendo toda la atención posible de ella, ambas fueron a observar desde una vitrina todo lo que pasaba, ambas se tomaron de las manos con fuerza, tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría…

Po solo enfocaba su vista en aquel grueso tronco, después de asegurarse que no había nadie se relajo y puso media sonrisa…

-ya pueden dejar de esconderse, hace mucho que me di cuenta de sus presencias- mantenía su media sonrisa firme.

Detrás del árbol saltaron 4 sombras de gran tamaño hasta caer rodeándolo, provocaron una nube de polvo que los cubrió por completo, el viento había cesado en su totalidad, po abrió las palmas de sus manos y con un fuerte tiron las empujo hacia los lados de su cuerpo, al instante salieron ráfagas de aire de sus manos que disiparon por completo el polvo denso, al dejar ver de quien se trataba eran 4 leopardos armados con espadas, shurikens y demás armamento ligero pero letal hasta en su mas minima demostración, Po seguía parado con la guardia baja esperando alguna señal de ellos, pronto sus pensamientos fueron sublimados al escuchar la voz ronca del sujeto que parecía el jefe de los 3.

-hola demonio blanco, hemos venido de lejos para probar si es cierto lo que dicen los rumores- se quito la capucha para dejar ver sus ojos rojizos inyectados en sangre, seguido de el, el resto hiso lo mismo dejando ver sus colmillos de gran tamaño dando marco a una sonrisa malévola.

Zoe y Tigresa miraban desde dentro muy preocupadas por Po, Zoe al ser la mas madura pensó que el joven panda no saldría de esa, pero nada podía hacer, puesto que era la única a cargo, siendo mujer y tener que estar pendiente de 40 niños incluyendo a Tigresa demostraba una gran debilidad para poder hacer algo al respecto, Tigresa por otro lado quería salir a proteger a po, a su mejor amigo que le dio calor, que ha pesar de conocerse solo un dia, fue una gran recuperación de 6 años de pura desgracia y humillación para ella, lo consideraba mas que su mejor amigo, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto….

-vaya, y que es lo que dicen de mi….que soy…malo- dijo Po en tono burlon, cambio drásticamente sus gestos de felicidad a unos de desprecio, e ira,- saben….es de mala educación llegar asi como asi a este lugar.

-acaso te estas burlando de nosotros?- cuestiono el leopardo jefe que lo miraba de igual manera, a ciertos momentos fruncia el seño mostrándole el gran tamaño de sus dientes.

-de donde vienes, de korea o acaso no te limpiaste los oídos?-dijo po mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y la sonrisa sarcástica

El leopardo rugio como nunca al saber que ese pequeño panda le estaba viendo la cara, alzo su vista con ira en sus ojos, al ver a sus compañeros burlándose de el fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero no se dejaría llevar por la ira tan fácilmente, al contrario, jugaría al jueguito del panda sabelotodo.

-jajaja, recuerdo la ultima visita al pequeño pueblo de los pandas- miro de reojo a po que cambio su gesto burlon a uno serio- nos resivieron con toda la cordialidad del mundo, pobres idiotas, si hubieran sabido que los íbamos a robar jajajajaja- lo que decía eran mentiras pero sus ganas de probar al panda estaban por los cielos.

Po empezó a temblar al escuchar esa pequeña oración, "los pandas idiotas a los que robamos" la ira empezaba a consumirlo por dentro, de nuevo se le vino a la mente esa cruda imagen de su madre perdiendo sangre por montones de su boca, recordó las ultimas desalientadas palabras de su madre

Mi amor…..mi ser….mi vida…

-¡AAAAAAAA!- Po grito furioso a los 4 vientos provocando que saliera una pequeña ola de aire a los lados de su cuerpo, los leopardos dieron un salto hacia atrás al sentir ese aire tan fuerte entrar en sus ojos lo que les obligo a cerrarlos y rascarlos por la resequedad que les provoco

-vaya , nuestro pequeño panda se enojo, quien lo diría- se mofaba el leopardo jefe mientras veía de reojo al anda que estaba dándole la espalda.

Po de un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera el leopardo pudo ver, subió al árbol y tomo su espada que era cubierta por la funda, dio un salto y cayo de puntas enfrente de los 4 delincuentes.

El jefe estaba impresionado al ver que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los movimientos del panda, los otros 3 retrocedian hasta quedar a los lados del jefe, por otro lado Zoe y Tigresa miraban desde atrás de la vitrina con incredulidad,no habían visto mas que el polvo de la tierra que causo po al efectuar ese salto, no lo podian creer, un niño de esa edad con tanta destreza y habilidad, aunque pusieran observar su bien trabajado cuerpo se les hacia exagerado esa velocidad.

-increible, jamás había visto a alguien tan veloz, los rumores son ciertos, tu eres el demonio blanco, esto será interesante, para esto entrene por mas de un año- desenfundo su espada con su filo bien trabajado, el resto sacaron sus espadas también y se pusieron en circulo rodeando a Po.

Po solo seguía con la cabeza agachada mirando la espada, los leopardos pudieron observar que una lagrima cayo de la cara de po en la funda de su espada, po tomo el mango de la espada y empezó a retirarla del portador lentamente, los leopardos se pusieron en guardia, el jefe también lo hizo, el sudor se hiso presente en su rostro como consecuencia de su temor que escondia bajo la cara de superioridad

-cuando quieras panda…- fue lo que dijo, otra gota de sudor cayo de su frente pasando por su sonrisa fingida, apretó el mango de su espada con mucha fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ella, el temblor de sus manos se hizo presente en su espada..

Po termino de retirar la espada y lanzo el portador a un lado, se paro lentamente con la cabeza baja.

-jajajajajaja eres un idiota- la risa cinica de Po hiso que se les erizara el pelo a los presentes.

-que?-alcanzo a decir el leopardo jefe mientras retrocedía un paso empuñando con mas fuerza su espada.

-dije que eres un idiota…entrenaste un año solo para venir aquí…..a tu muerte!- la voz de po cambio a una ronca y aguda, alzo su cara para mostrar su sonrisa cinica dándole marco a sus ojos vidriosos y su seño fruncido, alzo su espada lentamente hasta quedar en angulo recto con dirección al leopardo jefe, el grabado de la espada brillaba como el sol, el filo bien formado dibujaba el reflejo del leopardo en el.

El leopardo empezó a retroceder a pasos torpes, el miedo lo consumía lentamente, los otros 3 leopardos trataron de correr pero aprontaron mas lo inevitable.

Po apareció enfrente de ellos con su espada empuñada por sus dos manos…

¡CLAWN! ¡CLOWN!¡ SHUUUUN!

Sonaron tres espadazos que hicieron eco en todo el pueblo, Po cayo con la espada en su mano derecha y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el leopardo jefe, los 3 leopardos seguían parados aun inmóviles, después de que Po paso por un lado de ellos cayeron de rodillas, la luz rojiza del atardecer mostro las multiples cortadas que tenían en el pecho y brazos los 3 leopardos que seguían con la boca y los ojos abiertos, en un instante empezaron a derramar sangre por su boca y heridas, al segundo cayeron muertos al suelo en un charco de sangre.

Zoe y Tigresa estaban atonitas al ver la escena, nunca pensaron que alguien como Po fuera un asesino a sangre fría, tigresa no podía articular pensamiento en su cabeza, simplemente le parecía increíble pensar que alguien de que se había enamorado fuera un asesino, lo que le provoco una profunda tristeza y muchas dudas acompañadas con ese sentimiento, Zoe no sabia que pensar, tenia que decidir entre ocultar el secreto o reportarlo a las autoridades para ver que se podía hacer en ese caso.

-por que tiemblas…no habías entrenado un año para esto?- pregunto Po con su mirada desafiante y su rostro serio.

-jajajaja es lo que esperaba, una buena pelea de alguien digno- levanto su espada que estaba manchada de sangre seca.

-has asesinado a muchos inocentes últimamente verdad?- pregunto Po afilando su mirada en contra de el leopardo.

-si, y se siente tan bien, deberías intentarlo jajajaja, no hay mucha diferencia- se rio el leopardo recuperando sus aires de grandeza junto con su confianza.

-ahora eres asqueroso, jajajajajajajaja- Po rio cínicamente, lo que provoco que el leopardo se intimara de nuevo- ese apodo que amas tanto…- deslizo su dedo índice por el filo de la espaba manchandolo de sangre- sabes como lo obtuve?...- apunto su espada al cuello del leopardo discretamente-….no ya se, por que mejor no te hago una demostración….- se puso en guardia y empezó a erguir su espada lentamente

El leopardo sudaba frio pero de igual manera se puso en guardia llevando al frente su espada que empuñaba con cierta temblorina.

-es tiempo de que el demonio!…..EMPIEZE A DESTRIPAR!- Po corrió a toda velocidad hacia el leopardo que todavía no reaccionaba, tomo la espada en su mano izquierda y le pego un puñetazo con la mano derecha, el impacto le bolo un diente, lo mando rodando hasta una pared que detuvo su camino provocando un fuerte golpe que rajo todo el concreto de la pared contra la espalda del leopardo.

El leopardo trato de reincorporarse pero no pudo, tenia un hueso de la espalda hecho pedazos, eso le impedía mover su brazo izquierdo, se levanto con mucha dificultad tomando la espada con su mano derecha, escupió un poco de sangre

-dios mio, tu poder es inigualable, por favor perdóname la vida, por favor- el lobo solto la espada que reboto en el suelo dando una pirueta

-no lo creo, has hecho mucho daño, yo prometi que haría pagar a todo delincuente…o en tu caso, asesinos por sus actos y tu no seras la excepcion infeliz- lo miro con el gesto serio quedando enfrente de el

-que me vas ha-no termino por que Po le enterro el puño en la cara que le rompió un hueso facial haciéndolo sangrar con mas frecuencia, el impacto alzo de la tierra al leopardo para luego caer boca arriba.

Po lo miraba muy malherido de tan solo dos golpes bien conectados, el leopardo se volteo y empezó a arrastrarse tratando de hacer un estúpido escape que obviamente fallaría

-deberias de dejarlo asi, no hay a donde ir, no hay lugar en donde esconderse, terminare con tu sufrimiento de una vez- po tomo la espada con las dos manos y la alzo con el filo apuntando hacia abajo, mas especifico al corazón del leopardo que seguía arrastrándose- no entiendo por que son tan llorones, deberían aprender a afrontar sus problemas-

-por…..favor…..no…hyaaag!...no….me….mates…por…favo r- dijo el leopardo con los últimos alientos mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia la salida pensando en que podría huir de su incambiable destino.

-debiste pensarlo antes de venir aquí , ahora tienes lo que te mereces por asesino, a cuanta gente no habras matado ya, a cuantos niños inocentes- dijo Po muy molesto, mientras caminaba a un lado del leopardo que seguía arrastrándose con sus brazos – dame una bueno razón para no acabar con tu miserable vida- espero unos segundos pero no escucho nada – lo sabia, no la hay, adiós, nos veremos en el infierno – levanto su espada y la empezó a bajar hasta que

¡NOOOOOOO!

-que? – se volteo a mirar hacia atrás, cuando vio que Tigresa corria hacia el a toda velocidad con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tigresa abrazo a Po por encima de sus brazos sin dejarlo moverse, empezó a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Po, las lagrimas empezaban a dispersarse en el fino pelaje del panda, Zoe venia caminando con un gesto que demostraba el verdadero sentimiento del horror, el leopardo solo seguía arrastrándose logrando avanzar torpemente, de pronto el viento empezó a correr con mas rapidez, el atardecer ya se hacia presente, todo se volvió un ambiente de tranquilidad.

-Tigresa…..que haces? – le pregunto Po mientras seguía abrazado con fuerza por ella.

-ya fue suficiente po, dejalo, ya no puede hacer nada, por favor no lo mates – ella clavo sus garras en la espalda de Po para no soltarse.

-Tigresa….yo….esta bien – bajo su espada y la tiro al suelo, luego abrazo a Tigresa recargando su barbilla en el suave pelaje de ella que desprendía ese aroma encantador, Po seguía sin entender el por que pero le agradaba bastante, Zoe llego hasta ellos y los abrazo a ambos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Los guardias llegaron al orfanato abriendo la puerta de una patada, al ver los cuerpos ensangrentados y al leopardo moribundo no pudieron mas que sorprenderse, de nuevo se repetía el rumor de que el demonio blanco había hecho de las suyas, guardaron silencio meditativos hasta que el jefe….

-quien hiso esto?! – pregunto alzándoles la voz a los ahí presentes, Po se aparto del abrazo y avanzo un paso hacia el frente encarando al rinoceronte con una mirada seria.

- yo lo hize, ellos venían a atacar el orfanato y yo tuve que hacer lo necesario para detenerlos – tomo su espada y la agito lanzando la sangre que se había quedado en su filo hacia los lados, después la guardo en su portador y la recargo en el tronco del árbol.

-vaya, jamás crei que lo que dijieran fuera cierto, es increíble – metió su mano en un bolsillo izquierdo y saco unas esposas color plateado, las puso en la palma de su mano y las dirigió hasta el pequeño panda que seguía viéndolo con un semblante serio.

- quieres que me las ponga yo solo? – dijo Po mirándolo con media sonrisa

-no – respondió el rinoceronte dirigiéndole el mismo gesto, lo que causo que Po se quedara algo dudoso.

- entonces…. No lo entiendo, deberías arrestarme, e asesinado a muchos sujetos – todavía no salía de su duda, pero tomo la esposa entre sus manos.

- no has asesinado a muchos sujetos, has acabado con muchas amenazas importantes en todo este lugar, te has convertido en el protector del valle para muchos, no veo por que debería de arrestarte- le sonrio con el seño fruncido.

- francamente no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero entonces…para que son las esposas?- arrugo su frente entrecerrando sus ojos con una ceja levantada.

-hazme el honor – volteo a ver al leopardo que seguía arrastrándose lentamente

Po comprendió lo que el rinoceronte quizo decir, camino un poco hasta quedar a un lado del leopardo

-parece que se te ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad amigo…..alegrate, volviste a nacer- le puso las esposas y le ayudo a reincorporarse, se lo entrego a los guardias y se volvió hasta donde estaba el rinoceronte con su insignia plateada.

-estamos en contacto niño, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo – le dio una palmada a Po sonriéndole por su buen trabajo – y esos, llévenlos a un agujero, y limpien ese desastre – ordeno en voz alta a los demás guardias que rápido se pusieron en movimiento.

Po iba a volver con Zoe y Tigresa que lo miraban tímidamente con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero la mano dura y arrugada del rinoceronte lo detuvo, volteo su mirada hacia el que le miraba seriamente….

-esos sujetos tienen un jefe muy poderoso niño, no tardara en darse cuenta y vendrá a buscar venganza, debes estar alerta, su nombre es Quang-chy , es uno de los maleantes mas poderosos de china, debes tener cuidado con ellos, por que ese sujeto busca atacar tus puntos débiles, y al parecer, esta gente podría ser el problema – iba a decir algo pero Po lo detuvo tomando su mano y quitándosela del hombro.

-ya lo se, por eso te pido que pongas una guardia en este orfanato, yo tengo a muchos sujetos buscándome, hoy fue el primer aviso, mañana…quizás sea muy tarde, por eso debo alejarme, confio en que me ayudaras – Po miro al rinoceronte, este asintió y se marcho hacia la puerta principal abandonando el lugar, Po sonrio al saber que la gente que le importaba estaría a salvo, se quedo pensando unos momentos en lo que dijo el rinoceronte, el tenia razón, irse seria la mejor opción de momento, ya luego pensaría en otra cosa.

Tigresa camino hacia Po y una vez que estuvo enseguida de el….

-que quería ese señor po? – giro sus ojos a el sin voltear la cara

- que?...ah si…..solo que siguiera con el buen trabajo jeje, (no le dire nada por el momento, pero esta noche tendre que irme cuando todos estén dormidos), Tigresa, perdóname por no haberte dicho quien soy en realidad- giro su cara hasta quedar con la de ella

- ah Po, descuida, siempre estare contigo seas como seas – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po, se separo un poco para ver su reacción con su encantadora sonrisa.

Po solo sonrio ante tan amable gesto de su mejor amiga, muy a su pensar, ya que todavía era un poco inmaduro para esos aspectos, Zoe camino hasta ellos y los tomo del hombro.

-bueno…hay que olvidar todo lo que paso, necesito que vayan al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, ahora vuelvo- entro al orfanato dejando a sus pupilos especiales sentados en los escalones de la entrada.

- oye Po, por que haces esto? – pregunto la felina.

- no lo se, solo trato de ayudar a las personas, pero no de la manera que todos esperan de un niño – tomo su espada y empezó a jugar con ella lanzándola al aire

- entiendo – fue lo que pudo decir la felina para después sentarse enseguida de el recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Zoe salió con un canasto y una lista extensa de cosas por comprar, rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión de los pequeños poniendo cara de fastidio.

Una vez con lo necesario, Po y Tigresa salieron al pueblo en busca de los viveres que aparecían en la lista, caminaban por entre las calles que eran iluminadas por las lámparas de papel, las casas que estaban adornadas con multiples arreglos y decoraciones para la ocasión, parecía que hubiese una fiesta en todo el pueblo, el sol se estaba metiendo lentamente por entre las grandes montañas verbosas, el cielo azul se tornaba negro dejando ver el millón de estrellas que componían la oscura noche, los aldeanos prendían sus velas y lámparas trasmitiendo una iluminación anaranjada atravez del mismo color del delgado papel que mecia con el leve movimiento del viento, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Po y Tigresa salian y entraban a tiendas y se detenían en algunos puestos buscando lo que había en aquella lista hecha en el arrugado papel de una servilleta, ambos estaban un poco cansados por las largas compras que hacían, una vez terminaron su labor se sentaron en una banca que se hallaba en el centro de la plaza, Po suspiro llevando sus manos a su cara mientras se las restregaba en ella, Tigresa estaba sentada viendo el panorama, nunca había salido del orfanato de noche, le parecía hermoso ver todo aquello, las luces, las decoraciones, los niños correteando con sus juguetes por toda la plaza dándole vueltas a la fuente que se hallaba ahí presente.

-po? – pregunto Tigresa en un tono casi inaudible

-si Tigresa? – se quito las manos de su rostro y lo giro hacia donde estaba ella

- nunca te has divertido paseando por el pueblo? – pregunto con sinceridad, empezó a serpentar su cola hasta llegar a la mano de Po

- enrealidad, nunca tuve tiempo para eso, solo venia a dar vueltas y luego me devolvía al bosque para dormir – miro la cola de Tigresa enrollarse en su mano. – ven ya se que podemos hacer – tomo con su otra mano a tigresa y la encamino hasta la fuente

- Po, para que me traes aquí?- miro de reojo a Po meter la mano debajo de unas piedras de gran tamaño, la saco portando en ella una bolsa de yuanes que sonaba a que era bastante.

-recorde que aquí escondi una recompensa que gane hace unos meses cuando atrape a un ladron que rondaba por aquí- miro la bolsa que seguía igual de llena como la había dejado antes.

-Po, lo entregaste sano a las autoridades verdad? – dirigió sus ojos penetrantes a los de Po, el por instinto los volteo rápidamente.

- mira eso- tomo de la mano a Tigresa y corrió a un puesto con juegos que había cerca de ahí – parece divertido verdad? – miro a Tigresa que lo observava con un gesto serio, solo rio nervioso por la mirada seria de la felina.

- como sea, quiero volver al orfanato, estoy cansada – iba a darse media vuelta pero Po la detuvo.

- primero dejame hacer un intento y luego nos vamos de acuerdo? – la miro con ojos de cachorro, cosa que la pequeña no pudo evitar asentir.

- hola caballero! Haga un intento en este juego, y asi podría ganar un obsequio para su hermosa dama!- el dueño del juego apunto a Tigresa con su dedo índice.

Tigresa se sonrojo mucho al escuchar eso, solo atino a sonreir tímidamente tratando de ocultar su mirada, pero Po no se dio cuenta, se enfoco en el juego.

-lo hare…..en que consiste el juego señor?- pregunto poniendo su total atención en aquel hombre, algo le decía que había una trampa para perder.

- miro caballero, este juego se trata de darle a este – señalo – tablero marcado como tiro al blanco, las puntuaciones son 3, el circulo mas pequeño y el mas difícil vale 100 puntos, el media y mas ancho vale 50 puntos, el mas grande y mas ancho vale 20 puntos, yo le doy 3 dardos, osea 3 oportunidades, si usted logra juntar los 100 puntos, se lleva un gran premio de estos – señalo muchos artículos sofisticados y con buena pinta – si anota menos de 90 se lleva uno de estos – señalo otros artículos que se encontraban en otra plataforma, no se veian tan buenos pero eran de buena calidad – si anota entre 80 y 90 se lleva uno de estos – señalo una pequeña repiza con utilería barata – asi que se anima a jugar? – cuestiono el encargado con una risa desafiante

-Acepto con gusto – contesto Po de la misma manera

- bueno aquí tiene sus 3 dardos , la primera vez es gratis – rio por lo bajo

- no acepto eso – po puso en el tablero dos yuanes – prefiero pagar de una vez, alcabos que no me gustan las cosas…..gratis – remarco la ultima palabra apretando los puños con fuerza.

- como usted quiera caballero – tomo el dinero y se aparto para que Po pudiera tirar los dados al blanco.

-seguro que puedes po? – pregunto la felina alejándose un poco para que Po tirara su dardo

- claro que puedo – tomo el dardo, cerro sus ojos, solo escucho el zumbido del ruido publico, los abrió de jalon y lanzo el dardo con mucha fuerza, al momento de soltarlo se creo una onda de aire entre el dardo y la mano por la fuerza del tiron, el dardo salió como proyectil rompiendo el aire con mucha velocidad, al pasar por enseguida del dueño provoco que el pelo se le moviera con fuerza lanzando su sombrero hacia atrás, cuando el dardo impacto en el tablero la madera de este se fue redoblando hasta romperse en 4 partes, el dardo siguió su camino rompiendo la tela de la carpa y terminando de impactar en una roca que se rajo.

El dueño estaba con la boca abierta, no cabia mas impresión en su cabeza, lo que vio le pareció impresionante, la fuerza con la que lanzo el dardo superaba los limites, Tigresa también estaba impresionada, la fuerza y precisión con la que Po lanzo el dardo fue impresindible, po dio dos pasos al frente mirando al vendedor que seguía paralizado.

-creo que me debe un regalo – puso su mano en la barra esperando.

- eh?...a si…toma el regalo que quieras – dijo el dueño sin mirarlo, todavía no le cabia la imagen de ese lanzamiento perfecto en su cabeza, po tomo de la repiza de 100 y tomo un espejo con adornos dorados en sus orillas, se veía muy valioso, lo tomo con sus dos manos por que era un poco grande, salió de la carpa con Tigresa al lado de el.

Llegaron al orfanato cuando ya había oscurecido por completo, Zoe los esperaba en la puerta un poco molesta.

-por que tardaron tanto? – miro a Tigresa que volteo la mirada apenada, luego rodo su mirada hasta po que traia el canasto lleno de alimentos y otras cosas en su mano izquierda, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que portaba en su mano derecha, un espejo de tamaño mediano enrollado con un moño rojo – y eso para quien es? – pregunto con curiosidad

-oh esto, se lo voy a regalar a una chica muy especial para mi – entro y puso el canasto en la barra de la cocina, luego tomo el espejo con sus dos manos observándolo detalladamente – espero que le guste, significaría mucho para mi que asi fuera – puso el espejo en el suelo – bueno ire a tomar un baño, no tardo mucho – salió a toda prisa dejando a las dos sentadas en la barra.

- vaya, a Po le llama la atención una chica, interesante no Tigresa – al no escuchar respuesta giro sus ojos para verla.

Tigresa estaba hecha furia, serpentaba su cola con frecuencia, apretó sus puños y empezó a gruñir con fuerza, Zoe adivino el por que a su comportamiento y decidió ayudarla a comprender las palabras de su compañero…

-Tigresa, no te enojes, debes saber que esa niña a quien se refiere Po es su mejor amiga – creyo que entendería pero solo empeoro las cosas, al parecer no comprendía que Tigresa era testaruda por naturaleza.

- no me importa quien sea esa niña, no dejare que lo engañen o que se burlen de el – golpeo la barra con mucha fuerza sacudiendo su cola con mas frecuencia

- aach, mira tigresa – se sento frente a la felina – has visto que Po hablando con otra niña por aquí? – tomo un vaso y lo lleno con leche caliente que había en un recipiente – dimelo – demando la cabra alzando la voz.

-no, no le he visto – contesto la pequeña con tristeza en su tono de voz

- entonces esa niña de la que Po habla es?... – Zoe le dio el vaso para que bebiera la leche

- no lo se – tomo el vaso con brusquedad y salió caminando a paso rápido hacia el area de dormitorios, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza y enojo, Po le regalaría algo a una chica y ella pensó para si misma que no seria ella, eso le dolia mucho, se sentía traicionada por si misma.

Zoe dio un suspiro y se puso a desempacar los alimentos mientras los guardaba en un contenedor , pensó que mejor fuera Po el que aclarara la mente de la joven enamorada.

Po salió del baño con su ropa otorgada por Zoe, era un pantalón negro y una camisa desmangada como la de tigresa, pero esta de color azul fuerte, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina que ya se encontraba vacia, tomo el espejo que seguía en su lugar y se encamino en penumbras hasta la habitación de Tigresa, pudo notar que la puerta estaba abierta por la línea de luz rojiza de las velas que asomaban al pasillo, se acerco asomando su cabeza, pudo ver a Tigresa sentada en la cama gruñendo y lanzando a los lados todo lo que tenia cerca.

-Tigresa, que sucede? – Po entro en la habitación recargando el espejo en una pared, se sento frente a la felina que seguía gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

- todos me odian!- grito la felina mientras se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda a un desencajado Po.

-yo no te odio Tigresa – dijo timido mientras se acercaba mas a la felina

-entonces por que le regalas cosas a otras menos a mi – voltio a mirarlo de reojo

- Tigresa, este regalo no es para nadie mas que para ti – la tomo del hombro para girarla a donde estaba el viéndola con esos ojos verdes tan profundos.

- enserio po?...es para mi?- Tigresa fue cambiando su rostro lentamente hasta convertirlo en una de felicidad y emoción.

- claro que es para ti Tigresa, te lo doy por que eres muy especial para mi, además eres mi única amiga, y yo no uso espejos para cambiarme – este ultimo comentario provoco que Tigresa riera por segunda vez, a Po le pareció mas hermosa que la primera, Tigresa dejo de reir y miro a Po con esos ojos anaranjados como el hermoso atardecer.

- gracias po, nadie me había regalado algo en mi vida – se acerco a el y rápidamente le dio un lengüetazo desde la barbilla hasta la nariz – buenas noches po – se acosto en la cama para el lado de la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Po por otro lado estaba muy impresionado, fue su primer beso, y se lo dio una chica muy linda para el, la mas hermosa usando las palabras de su pensamiento, se quedo sentado en la esquina de la cama con la mirada perdida, la sensación del cosquilleo volvio a golpear todo su cuerpo, sonrio y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por ese calido sentimiento, estuvo sentado 5 minutos sin moverse, cuando escucho la suave respiración de Tigresa anunciando que ya se había quedado dormida, se paro y tomo un papel y una pluma, escribió durante 5 minutos, cuando termino, lo releyó una y otra vez, cada vez que lo hacia su sonrisa se iba borrando y su cara se transformaba en una de angustia y dolor.

-volvere por ti cuando sea seguro Tigresa, nunca te olvidare – enrollo el papel y lo puso bajo el vaso vacio que Tigresa había bebido anteriormente, se giro hasta ver a tigresa esperando a recibir algún afecto de el inconsientemente.

Po se acerco hasta quedar cerca de su cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla mojándola un poco con su saliva, sonrio y se separo lentamente de ella, salió de la habitación, salió del orfanato sigilosamente, se encamino hasta el árbol donde su espada aguardaba como su fiel compañera, el la tomo entre sus manos deleitándose de cada aspecto de la espada, tomo el tirante y lo metió entre su espalda y su pecho, camino por la fina malesa que redoblaba hacia donde el viento quisiera, llego hasta la puerta y salió cerrándola cuidadosamente, observo por ultima vez el orfanato, era el segundo hogar que perdia, le resulto un poco doloroso, quería arrepentirse y volver a acostarse entre las frasadas de aquel colchon donde dormía su mejor amiga, a la que le juro que estaría con ella y siempre la protegería, pero…

-Tigresa, se que me vas a odiar por esto, pero aparte de prometerte que estaría siempre contigo, te prometi algo mas importante para mi, y esa es tu seguridad, volveré cuando sea seguro- se apartaba lentamente de el orfanato caminando a pasos tranquilos por entre la oscuridad de las calles donde no se escuchaba ni el mas minimo ruido, solo el agitado viento que golpeaba contra las paredes de aquel tétrico camino oscuro y vacio para Po, los arboles estrellaban sus tallos mas delgados contra la pared provocando ruidos quebrados, siendo asi que compartían el dolor de aquel joven que partia hacia su destino, al llegar a la salida del pueblo volteo por ultima vez, sonrio melancólicamente mientras se apartaba mas de el pueblo de bao-gu.

-Volvere por ti…amiga…..o mejor….mi amor – dijo en tono dulce y apagado, sonrio melancólicamente mientras resbalaba una lagrima por su mejilla derecha, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la larga carretera que llevaba a su nuevo destino.

La luna fue testigo de su dolorosa partida, brillaba más que cualquier otro día, las estrellas se dispersaban en la infinidad de la oscura noche, no hubo confortación más que el sonido del viento para por, por alguna razón Tigresa sintió frio esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4, es un poco extenso pero trate de acortarlo lo mas que pude, agradesco sus reviews, me gusta saber que no estoy haciendo la historia para que no la lean, bueno sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews, y demas cosas que se les ocurran, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**4.-Nuevos compañeros para la aventura y el nuevo hogar de Tigresa**

* * *

El cielo se tornaba anaranjado con la llegada del sol atreves de las grandes y verdosas montañas, el sol empezaba a deslumbrar a toda la tierra, el aire fresco acompañaba la deliciosa luz que bañaban todo el lugar, los arboles y las flores brindaban la calidez a todo el ambiente, el aromático jugo de la miel y la savila se unían a la llegada de un nuevo día, un día que prometía ser largo y lleno de sorpresas, en especial para dos jóvenes que cambiarían su rumbo y estilo de vida. En un orfanato donde el sol empezaba a introducir sus cálidos rayos de luz atraves de sus ventanales y puertas, despertando a los niños del lugar junto con las cuidadoras y la encargada del lugar….Zoe.

-auuf!, este será un buen día – decía Zoe mientras se levantaba de su cama y se estiraba, clavo sus ojos en la ventana viendo el hermoso amanecer, se vistió adecuadamente y se lavo la cara en su baño personal – bueno, hora de empezar, primero lo primero, ir a despertar a los pequeños enamorados – la cabra esbozo su mejor sonrisa al pensar en Po y Tigresa, por alguna razón les había tomado un cariño especial que no tenía con ningún otro niño.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando entrar la luz en su cuarto, empezó a caminar por los pasillos principales buscando la habitación de Tigresa, que no sería difícil porque era la única hecha de metal con barrotes, por seguridad decían los demás….

Zoe abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa, al entrar la luz empezaba a aclarar su vista hacia el interior del cuarto, diviso todo el panorama, la repisa donde se encontraba el vaso de leche con manchas secas, bajo de el un papel y una pluma, lo cual le pareció misterioso a la cabra, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejo un poco desencajada, vio la cama donde dormían los dos jóvenes pero…

-(Po no está aquí?, que raro, habrá despertado antes, seguro ya está en el comedor o en el patio esperando a que Tigresa despierte) – se cuestionaba mentalmente, camino hasta quedar frente a la cama de Tigresa, la felina se hallaba dormida del lado de la pared con una almohada entre sus garras, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, su ronroneo hacía eco en toda la habitación brindándole algo de calidez.

Zoe se enterneció de verla así, solo rio por lo bajo y la empezó a sacudir lentamente…

-Tigresa, hora de despertar dormilona, tenemos que buscar a Po – decía la cabra mientras veía reaccionar a la felina, la cual empezaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos ámbar…

-que sucede?, ya amaneció? – decía la felina en su tono adormilado, se empezó a levantar de la cama, se puso sus sandalias cafés – buenos días Zoe, donde esta Po? – pregunto la felina recuperando su tono normal.

- no lo sé pequeña, cuando entre ya no estaba, a lo mejor despertó más temprano y nos está esperando en el comedor, vamos, apresúrate a lavar tu cara para que vayas a hacerle compañía – le dio una palmada en la espalda brindándole una sonrisa.

- si Zoe, ya me alisto – salió corriendo de la habitación con dirección al baño, se le veía muy feliz, hoy sería el día que le declararía su amor a Po…

Zoe se quedo dentro del cuarto de Tigresa, estaba organizándolo ya que Tigresa lo tenía muy descuidado, empezó tendiendo la cama, después limpio los muebles y por ultimo tomo el vaso que estaba sucio para llevarlo al lavado, pero noto algo raro…

-que será esto? – se pregunto a sí misma, tomo el papel que estaba doblado y lo destendio para ver lo que decía….

_Querida Tigresa, se que vas a odiarme después de leer esto, pero es necesario que lo sepas, tengo que dejarte, dejar este pueblo, te estarás preguntando por qué, pues es simple, en este momento hay muchos sujetos peligrosos buscando para matarme, unos por diversión y otros porque yo he acabado con sus trabajadores asesinos, por eso tengo que irme, no puedo imaginarme que te pase algo malo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría, lo que sucedió ayer fue un aviso, si me quedo más tiempo vendrán esos asesinos a buscarme, y atacaran primero mis debilidades…tu Tigresa, eres mi debilidad, sé que tengo poco de conocerte , solo a sido un día, pero te digo algo, ha sido el mejor día que he tenido en mi vida, te preguntas por qué…..pues porque lo pase contigo, con una chica tan linda como tú, fue divertido, al parecer ese es el problema, lo que empecé viendo como una simple amistad de amiga a amigo, en horas se convirtió algo muy especial para mí, algo que prometí cuidar, eres tu Tigresa, es tu amistad que considero tan especial, me voy y volveré dentro de un año, ya que las cosas dejen de ser un problema, espero que comprendas mis razones, si no vuelvo dentro de ese año, pues te lo diré de una vez, si no vuelvo es porque ya estoy muerto, pero créeme, prometí que siempre te apoyaría y mantendré esa promesa firme, eso es todo lo que tengo que mucho amiga, prometo volver por ti dentro de un año._

_Tu mejor amigo: Po._

El rostro de Zoe se veía completamente empapado por las lagrimas cristalinas que salían de sus cuencas, el pensar en lo que Po hacia por Tigresa sintió que su corazón se redoblaba, esa carta le dio una reflexión muy grande, se sentía muy feliz de que alguien tuviera tanto afecto hacia Tigresa, los veía a ambos como algo pasadero, algo que no duraría mucho, pero se odiada por haber pensado eso, era evidente que ellos dos sentían algo más que un simple afecto que nació de la noche a la mañana, dejando de pensar se paso su antebrazo por la cara secando sus lagrimas, sacudió el tabique de su nariz estrujándolo contra un pedazo de tela, tomo el papel y lo doblo cuidadosamente, lo metió en su bolsillo derecho y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, se le veía una sonrisa llena de profunda alegría en el rostro.

-(ese niño, es muy especial, ha logrado redoblarme con una simple carta que ni siquiera es para mí, pero es increíble que un joven como el tenga tanta madurez, al parecer el dolor hace reflexionar hasta los más pequeños seres de este mundo) – Zoe adentrada en sus pensamientos había olvidado algo muy importante, y eso era buscar la manera de decirle a Tigresa lo de la carta, no sería nada fácil, pero tarde o temprano notaria la ausencia de su mejor amigo, metida en sus pensamientos no se percato que ya estaba a las puertas del comedor.

Observo que Tigresa buscaba como loca a Po por todo el lugar, entonces decidió que le entregaría la carta después del desayuno, claro, buscando las palabras alienta doras para confórtala después de leer dicha carta.

-Tigresa, que haces? – pregunto la cabra alzando una ceja con media sonrisa.

-eh!, yo estaba buscando a Po pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado – decía la felina que estaba roja por haber sido descubierta actuando de esa manera – Zoe, tienes alguna ida de donde pueda estar? – preguntaba la pequeña que caminaba a pasos rápidos hacia Zoe.

- descuida Tigresa, que te parece si después de desayunar, vamos a buscarlo al patio, y después vamos al pueblo de compras – contesto la cabra con una sonrisa alegre que le pareció extraña a la felina

- pero quiero desayunar junto a Po – demando Tigresa mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-bueno, si no desayunas, no te digo donde está escondido – cuestiono la cabra mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante.

- ggrrrrrr!, está bien, desayunemos rápido y luego me dices donde se esconde Po - se sentó a la mesa, empezó a golpearla con el puño cerrado, agitaba su cola de un lado a otro, empezaba a impacientarse.

-listo, disfruta del desayuno pequeña – en cuanto puso la charola, tigresa empezó a devorar el desayuno con mucha rapidez, Zoe solo veía impresionada la determinación de la pequeña, cuando quería algo, lo obtenía a como diera costo.

-listo ya termine, ahora me dirás donde está el? – cuestiono Tigresa parándose enseguida de ella, su rostro reflejaba intriga, quería ver a Po lo mas antes posible, tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

Zoe cambio su rostro simpático a uno de cero expresión, se paró de la silla y tomo de la mano a Tigresa, la apretó con suavidad y la empezó a encaminar hacia la puerta, Tigresa solo tenía en mente ver a Po, no le daba importancia a lo demás…. Zoe se detuvo frente al árbol, soltó la mano de Tigresa, volteo a mirarla con su gesto serio

-Y bien?...donde está el, arriba del árbol? – Tigresa iba a trepar el tronco pero la cabra la tomo del hombro volteándola hacia ella.

-Tigresa tengo que decirte algo serio, siéntate y presta mucha atención – el tono de voz serio hiso que Tigresa empezara a preocuparse, su instinto le decía que no sería nada bueno, pero obedeció sentándose en la gruesa raíz que se hallaba detrás de ella.

- Tigresa, halle esto en la repisa de tu cuarto, estaba junto al vaso que habías dejado anoche – la cabra saco de su bolsillo el papel arrugado y mal doblado que contenía el mensaje de Po, lo puso en su mano y extendió el brazo para que Tigresa lo tomara, la pequeña observaba con rareza aquel papel, lo tomo entre sus manos, su mirada se enfoco únicamente en aquel papel, levanto la mirada hacia Zoe, la cabra la observaba con melancolía acompañada de una sonrisa forzada, esto preocupo mas a la pequeña felina.

-que es esto? – pregunto Tigresa, su tono de voz tímido y su mirada llena de intriga le dolía a Zoe.

-léela, por favor necesito que te controles y que seas paciente, hazlo despacio – la mirada de la cabra era como si viera a su pequeña hija a punto de pasar una prueba difícil de su vida.

Tigresa abrió la carta y la empezó a leer, el viento se detuvo poniendo más tenso el ambiente, la pequeña felina estaba inexpresiva, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, se movían de izquierda a derecha con más rapidez, releyendo y releyendo aquel arrugado papel que anunciada la partida de Po, la pequeña siguió inexpresiva por al menos unos 40 segundos, Zoe esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de ella, tendría que consolarla de todos modos, Tigresa salió de su trance, agacho su cabeza bruscamente, su cola dejo de moverse, Zoe observo cada reacción de la felina, cuando apretó el estrujado papel entre sus garras hasta romperlo, y cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en lagrimas que caían interminablemente por la tela de su pantalón

-por….que – dijo la pequeña en un tono desgarrado que demostraba lo dolida que estaba, se llevo sus rodillas a su cara y paso sus brazos alrededor de ellas apretándolas.

Zoe se acerco a ella y recargo su mano en el hombro de la felina, al contrario a la posición de ella dándole un medio abrazo con su brazo…

-Tigresa, el prefirió irse por nuestra seguridad, además el volverá por ti – tomo el rostro de la pequeña en su mano y lo alzo hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaban como sus lagrimas al momento de reflejarse contra el sol, su rostro denotaba una profunda tristeza, al haber perdido a la persona más importante de su vida, la que en un solo día le había brindado la felicidad que le hiso falta en 6 años.

-por qué Zoe, por que tiene que ser así, yo lo quería mucho, no tuve oportunidad de decírselo – la pequeña se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta principal – tendré que estar sola un año más, tendré que soportar las burlas de esos brabucones de nuevo – decía entre quejidos y lagrimas.

Zoe se levanto y la alcanzo a paso rápido, se paro frente a ella y la miro por unos segundos, la pequeña detuvo el paso y también se le quedo viendo, el viento continuo con su leve zumbido que golpeaba el pelaje de la felina agitándolo de un lado a otro, Zoe alzo a la pequeña y la abrazo con mucha ternura, Tigresa estaba impresionada, fue la segunda persona en su vida que le dio un abrazo, la cabra se separo un poco para verla a la cara, le dedico una sonrisa tierna y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tigresa, yo también me siento mal por su despedida, pero hiso la promesa de que volvería por ti, y lo hará – la pequeña dejo de llorar y se paso el antebrazo por su cara para secar las lagrimas que aun retenía en sus hermosos ojos anaranjados, iba a decir algo pero Zoe la interrumpió – se que la carta dice que posiblemente no volverá y morirá en el intento – observo que la pequeña mordió sus labios en un acto de frustración ante tales palabras – pero….yo se que volverá, tenlo por seguro, nunca hay que perder la esperanza pequeña – Zoe la bajo de su regazo y la puso en el suelo, pero lo que sucedió a continuación la dejo sin palabras, Tigresa se abrazo con mucha fuerza de ella, después de un momento salió de su trance y rasco la cabeza de tigresa – Tigresa…..te he criado desde que eras una cachorrita, por alguna razón siempre te he querido más que a cualquier otro niño, por eso me duele verte así, no te sientas mal pequeña, yo siempre voy a estar contigo para cuando me necesites de acuerdo? – Zoe enfoco su mirada a la pequeña que asintió y sonrió tímidamente – lo esperaremos juntas y así cuando vuelva, podrás decirle que te gusta

-que?, no es e-eso lo que qui-quiero decirle Zoe – la pequeña se puso totalmente roja, y se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de esconder su risita traviesa.

-no te avergüences pequeña, yo también me enamore a esa edad y fue muy bonito – la cabra suspiro al recordar esos momentos de juventud que paso llenos de felicidad.

- y que paso, digo, con el – pregunto la felina un poco avergonzada, pero su curiosidad fue mayor.

-bueno pues, el tuvo que marcharse cuando la guerra comenzó, teníamos 20 años, pero me prometió que volvería por mi… - su sonrisa se borro y se dibujo un gesto de tristeza en su rostro

- y que paso después? – pregunto Tigresa con mas impaciencia.

-el,…..el murió en esa guerra entre dinastías, solo me llego una carta anunciándome su muerte – se resbalo una lagrima por su mejilla que no paso desapercibida por la felina.

- hay!, lo siento Zoe, no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento – bajo la mirada decepcionada de sí misma por haber hecho sentir mal a la cabra.

Zoe cambio su gesto de tristeza por uno de felicidad, tomo de la mano a Tigresa y se puso en marcha hacia adentro del orfanato.

-que sucede Zoe?, acaso me vas a castigar? – preguntaba la felina con miedo en su tono de voz.

-no Tigresa, quiero mostrarte algo, apresúrate – dijo la cabra con su sonrisa mas remarcada, al llegar a dentro, se dirigió al área de dormitorios con Tigresa aun tomada de la mano.

Al llegar, Zoe freno un poco su paso caminando tranquilamente, ambas llegaron hasta la puerta donde decía el nombre de Zoe grabado en una plaquita color dorado pegada en la vieja madera, Tigresa mostraba puso un gesto de duda, estaba pensando en que querría enseñarle Zoe, la cabra por su lado solo sonreía mas y mas, abrió la puerta del cuarto, Tigresa observo que era como cualquier otra habitación del orfanato, no había nada especial en ella, ambas entraron al cuarto…

-Tigresa, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo – la miro por unos segundos y se volteo encaminándose a la ventana.

- bu-bueno – dijo la pequeña sentándose en la cama a esperar lo que le enseñaría Zoe

Zoe camino hasta una esquina del cuarto donde se encontraba otra puerta que estaba cerrada bajo llave, la cabra saco una llavero y tomo una que era diferente a las demás, esta era de color plateado, emita un brillo luminoso al momento de que el sol dejara caer los rayos sobre su metal, Zoe introdujo la leva en la cerradura, la giro dos veces y al escuchar un pequeño click, la retiro y tomo la perilla con su mano derecha, empezó a girarla hasta que la puerta se abrió, la recorrió con rapidez dejando salir un poco de polvo, Tigresa estaba concentrada en lo que hacia Zoe, golpeaba su cola contra la cama con delicadeza, se tomo sus manos mientras los bigotes le zumbaban a cada momento. Zoe empezó a buscar entre todas las cosas con impaciencia, tiraba lo que le estorbaba hacia los lados haciendo un desastre en toda la habitación, Tigresa esquivaba las cajas y las bolsas que salían volando de aquel armario, Zoe empezaba a desesperarse hasta que…..

-aquí estas! – dijo la cabra en un grito que hiso que la felina diera un salto y cayera acostada boca arriba en la cama – Tigresa quiero que veas esto! – la pequeña se levanto como resorte y enfoco su mirada en lo que tenía en las manos la cabra, era una caja de tamaño mediano, era color rosa y en el seguro tenia puesto un corazón color rojo que le daba una buena presentación – toma, quiero que lo veas Tigresa – Zoe le entrego la caja abierta a Tigresa, la felina observaba que en su interior había montones y montones de cartas dirigidas a ella de un sujeto llamado Escorl, Zoe se sentó a un lado de Tigresa y también tomo una de las muchas cartas que contenía aquella caja, y así ambas se pusieron a leer hasta la hora del desayuno para los otros niños.

**Mientras tanto…**

Po se encontraba ejercitándose en el bosque sin perder de vista el camino de la carretera, de nuevo probaba su destreza con la espada, al parecer había aumentado, de un solo tajo lograba cortar los arboles que caían a los lados como si de palillos chinos se tratasen, el eco del golpe metálico del filo contra la gruesa corteza de los arboles retumbaba en todo el bosque, Po había entrenado media hora con su espada, ahora seguía la prueba de su destreza, tomo un tronco grueso y empezó a flexionarlo trabajando cada musculo de su cuerpo, una vez termino de ejercitarse guardo su espada en el portador que ya estaba desgastado, miro el interminable camino de la carretera por donde constantemente pasaban vendedores en sus carretas portando víveres y materiales que transportaban a otros pueblos, Po subió a un árbol alto para ver si había un pueblo cerca de su ubicación, agudizo su mirada y empezó a observar e panorama, a lo lejos pudo avistar un pueblo que se hallaba entre grandes montañas afiladas, bajo del árbol y comió una manzana que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, tomo la camisa desmangada, de color azul rey, cuando termino de ponérsela y abotonarla tomo su espada, y se la coloco en la espalda, puso una venda en su cintura amarrándola y haciendo un nudo en forma de cinturón, la aflojo un poco para guardar sus cuchillos que había obtenido de victimas anteriores, una vez listo salió del área frondosa para quedar al lado de la carretera, dio un suspiro y tensiono sus músculos

-hora de ponerse a trabajar – dicho esto empezó a correr a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino de la carretera que llevaba a su próximo destino.

**CON TIGRESA…**

-vaya Zoe, son muchas cartas las que te envió, y todas son muy románticas – dijo la felino con mucho brillo en sus ojos, se le veía emocionada de saber lo que era el amor.

-si Tigresa, fueron los mejores 10 años de mi vida junto a él – contesto Zoe con la mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tonta, Tigresa sonrió al ver a la cabra actuar así.

-Zoe, porque me enseñas esto, es decir, debería ser privado - Tigresa bajo la cabeza apenada por haber leído cosas privadas de Zoe, esta por su lado sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-mi pequeña, te enseño esto para que, no pierdas la esperanza de volver a ver a Po, así como yo nunca la perdí – Tigresa volteo a ver a Zoe que la miraba con una sonrisa acogedora, entonces la felina entristeció un poco.

-ya ves Zoe, no es por ser negativa pero Escorl no volvió jamás, eso me da un poco de miedo, me da miedo no volver a ver Po – dijo la pequeña mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo y lo rascaba de arriba abajo

-ya lo sé pequeña, pero recuerda que tu no le has dicho tus sentimientos aun, eso hace nacer la esperanza de que volverá no lo crees? – tomo el hombro de la felina y lo sacudió con delicadeza para luego darle una palmada, la felina cambio su rostro serio a uno lleno de felicidad.

-tienes razón Zoe, yo lo voy a esperar, no importa el tiempo que tarde – dijo la pequeña alzando su mirada llena de brillo hacia el cielo.

-eso está mejor, bueno pequeña, yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos a la hora de la comida – Zoe se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, se freno antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, giro su cara hacia Tigresa y.. – aah por cierto, espero que te haya gustado el espejo jeje – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a la felina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**CON PO WHUNG…**

Po se puso ya había llegado al pueblo, en la entrada se podía leer en un letrero viejo con tinta uniforme "valle de la paz".

-bonito nombre para un lugar tan pacifico – dijo el panda mientras miraba el panorama del valle, era muy grande, había más gente que en el pueblo anterior – (si hay más gente, por lo tanto hay más cosas y tiendas por donde y que vender, por lo tanto…)

Po fue interrumpido por el grito ensordecedor de una mujer que se hallaba al otro lado de la pared.

AUXILIO!...ME HAN ROBADO!

-si eso pensé, música para mis oídos, bueno hora de trabajar – Po entro de un salto para ver a una coneja de rodillas suplicando que alguien le ayudase, el panda subió al techo para divisar mejor el lugar, estuvo así unos minutos para ver al ladrón corriendo por entre las calles, dio un salto y empezó a seguirlo por encima de los techos, pero mantenía distancia, la curiosidad del joven panda decidía averiguar por qué un sujeto robaría el bolso de una mujer, pero algo detuvo en seco al ladrón y junto con el Po también se detuvo observando la escena, eran 3 sombras las que habían rodeado al sujeto en la esquina de un callejón, Po solo los observaba con determinación, quería averiguar quién estaba detrás de esa nube de polvo, el ladrón solo miraba a los lados asustado buscando una posible salida, la nube de tierra se disipo lentamente dejando ver a una grulla, una mantis, y por ultimo un mono, todos de menor estatura de Po, se podía notar que no pasaban de los 10 años, Po miraba incrédulo a los 3,por otro lado…

-entrega eso ladrón si no quieres vértelas con los 3 furiosos – dijo el primate adoptando una pose de pelea.

-que tal si lo acabamos de una vez – dijo la mantis con tono masculino, mirando desafiantemente al ladrón.

-jajajajaja, pero si son los 3 falsos justicieros, o mejor dicho los 3 cobardes, que tierno – hablaba en tono burlón el ladrón mientras guardaba el bolso detrás de su ropa.

-bueno, tu lo pediste! – grito la grulla, alzo su vuelo y se dirigió en picada hacia el ladrón.

Los otros 3 corrieron hacia el ladrón con intención de golpearlo, el ladrón también se puso en guardia e intercepto todos los golpes que le daban los niños, grulla le lanzo una patada, el ladrón la desvió haciendo que golpeara la cara del mono que salió volando hacia tras

-lo siento mono – dijo apenado la grulla.

La mantis se subió por todo el cuerpo del ladrón tocando algunos nervios del cuello para noquearlo, pero su poca experiencia no le funciono, solo logro que el ladrón lo atrapara entre sus manos y lo apretara con mucha fuerza, se pudo escuchar un crujido acompañado de un grito desgarrador de la mantis

¡YA BASTA…..DEJALOS EN PAZ!

El ladrón dejo de estrujar a la mantis y dirigió sus ojos al techo de una casa para ver de quien se trataba, los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso la mantis que movió su cuello con dificultad, el ladrón observo que se trataba de un panda, de su misma estatura, con una compleción atlética bien definida.

-quien eres tu! – demando el ladrón al ver aquel panda sin moverse.

-yo soy el que te va a matar, nadie mas – Po uso un tono seco y amargo que les causo un ligero escalofrió a todos los ahí presentes, menos al ladrón que soltó una risa seca.

-jajajajajajaja, tu matarme a mí?, debes estar bromeando – el ladrón se reía del panda, los 3 jóvenes no podían hacer nada, estaban muy lastimados para poder hacer algo, solo observaban con impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Po dio un salto haciendo una voltereta de 720 grados para luego caer enfrente de el ladrón, este por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás apartándose por completo del panda, los 3 veían impresionados la facilidad con la que hizo ese movimiento.

-bueno eso lo veras en estos instantes insecto – Po saco su espada pero al ver que el sujeto no tenia arma más que sus propias manos, tomo la espada y la recargo en una esquina de la pared – bien y que esperas, no vamos a tardar mucho – Po hiso un ademan con la mano dándole a entender que lo esperaba, lo cual hiso que el ladrón hirviera en furia y se olvidara por completo de su estrategia para atacar.

-te vas arrepentir panda estúpido! –dicho esto se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Po que lo estaba parado a unos metros de el esperándolo con las manos a los costados, solo su sonrisa que demostraba lo confiado que estaba.

-aquí te espero – dijo el panda esperando el primer ataque por parte del ladrón.

El ladrón lanzo el primer golpe hacia el panda, Po solo se hizo a un lado haciendo que el ladrón se desviara y se estrellara contra una pared de cara, el ladrón se levanto furioso corriendo de nuevo hasta el,le lanzo una patada giratoria, Po agacho la cabeza haciendo que se fuera de paso de nuevo, el ladrón cayo sentado en el suelo llevándose un golpe en la columna, se levanto mas irritado que antes, se lanzo con todo hacia el panda que seguía parado esperando los ataques de ese ladrón, la pelea empezó únicamente lanzando golpes y patadas por parte del ladrón, el panda solo tomaba los golpes en el aire o los esquivaba cadereando en direcciones opuestas al impacto, los 3 furiosos veían desencajados la escena, era como si vieran que el ladrón tratara de golpear el aire, observaban que el sujeto empezaba a jadear mientras que el panda seguía con una sonrisa bloqueando todos los ataques con una sola mano, el ladrón empezó a atacar con mayor intensidad y rapidez haciendo un sobre esfuerzo que lo cansaba con más rapidez, tiraba golpes y patadas a o loco esperando conectar un simple golpe, Po solo detenía los golpes con la palma de su mano, el intento de los golpes duro un minuto, el ladrón se detuvo respirando con la boca abierta, el sudor resbala con frecuencia alrededor de su rostro, su rostro no daba seña alguna más que el de una gran impresión, no podía creer que en todos intentos no puso ni rasguñar al panda…

-ya terminastes? – pregunto el panda con mucha seriedad, lo que causo que el ladrón retrocediera 4 pasos en una acción de cobardía

-oigan chicos, vieron eso? – pregunto el primate sin salir de su impresión.

-lo veo y no lo creo, ese sujeto no logro ni rozar al panda – contestaba la mantis con sus tenazas retorcidas y un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

.

- es verdad, tiene una velocidad impresionante – agrego la grulla que muy difícilmente logro reincorporarse.

Po seguía mirando al criminal con su mirada seria, el ladron miraba frustrado alguna salida por donde lograr irse, el ambinte se torno silencioso, corrió una ventisca de aire por en medio de los dos causando un pequeño semblante de miradas serias por parte de Po y el ladrón…

-así que, no tienes nada mas ya? – el panda rompió el silencio con esa pregunta que logro erizarle el pelo al ladrón que seguía retrocediendo a pasos torpes.

-n-nno, te matare, por bularte de mi idiota, me las pagaras! – empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el panda con su puño derecho estirado haciendo un último intento por golpearlo, Po pensó en acabar con el de una vez, para después seguir su camino hacia otro lugar, cuando el puño estuvo cerca del pecho de Po este vio el momento preciso y lo tomo del antebrazo tirando con mucha fuerza de el, el ladrón despego sus pies del suelo por el fuerte tirón de su brazo, el panda dio un salto y se coloco en su espalda dándole un solo golpe con su dedo índice y medio, el golpe toco la columna vertebral haciendo que esta se quebrara en fragmentos, el crujido de tal se escucho en todo el valle causando unas tremendas ganas de vomitar para Mantis y Mono que se echaron para atrás de una roca gigante, por otro lado la grulla cerro su ojo a la mitad poniendo un gesto de dolor.

-AAAAGH! – grito el ladrón cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo, se quedo inmóvil, ese golpe había roto toda la columna del ladrón, por lo tanto ya no podría moverse de nuevo – cómo pudiste dejarme inmóvil de un solo golpe! – alzo la voz que se escuchaba quebrada por parte del ladrón – eso no importa, ya vas a morir amigo – Po camino hasta su espada y se la coloco en la espala del ladrón, pero después de meditarlo prefirió dejarlo vivo, no quería darle mal saber de boca a los otros 3 que seguían tirados en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

- de todos los tipos que he enfrentado, tu, eres el más arrogante y el mas débil que he conocido, no te sientes orgulloso? – pregunto el panda en tono de burla, esto hizo que el ladrón se enfureciera mas, pero no podía moverse, solo se quedaría escuchando las burlas del panda – quédate aquí, los guardias vendrán en un momento, no te vayas a ir eh! – señalo con su dedo índice al ladrón en forma de burla, que hizo que el ladrón gritara como niño chiquito haciendo berrinches entre lloriqueos, Po tomo el bolso de la mujer y camino hasta donde estaban los otros 3 pequeños tirados…

-hola compañeros, se encuentran bien? – pregunto Po relajando el gesto y saludando de manera cordial

-qui-quien eres tu? – cuestiono la grulla que se paraba tomándose el ala derecha con mucha dificultad.

-aah cierto, que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Po, y el de ustedes? – señalo a los ahí presentes

- Mono – contesto el primate reincorporándose y dando pasos pesados hacia el panda.

-Mantis –dijo el pequeño insecto dando un salto a la cabeza de mono.

-Grulla – contesto finalmente el ave con un tono de desconfianza en su voz.

-bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero me tengo que ir – Po se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la calle principal pero algo lo detuvo

-aaagh! – el alarido de Mono se escucho como eco en la cabeza de Po, este se freno en seco y se quedo de espaldas a ellos sin moverse.

-necesitan ayuda, bueno, que mas – se dio media vuelta encarándolos de nuevo con una sonrisa cordial, empezó a caminar hacia ellos a pasos cortos.

- qué?...no no es cierto – dijo el ave pegándole un coscorrón al primate que casi se caía de rodillas – no necesitamos ayuda – iba a caminar pero al primer paso, sintió que le falto la fuerza y cayó sobre su pata derecha haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-cállate Grulla, si necesitamos ayuda, espero que puedas ayudarnos amigo – dijo Mantis dando un salto a la cabeza de Mono para mirar más de cerca al panda.

-bueno, veo que lo quieren hacer solos – miro de reojo a Grulla, este volteo la cara ignorando el comentario – pero no los dejare así, es mi deber ayudarlos, así que con o sin permiso – tomo con un brazo al ave recargándoselo en el hombro al estilo soldado, paso su brazo por debajo del brazo derecho de mono y lo tomo por el costado izquierdo ayudándolo a reincorporarse – bueno, hay que ir a otro sitio más adecuado – empezó a caminar con los 3 encima de el, Grulla se iba a zafar pero el dolor de su ala no lo dejo, suspiro derrotado e hiso un puchero por lo bajo, mono sonrió con el ojo derecho cerrado, prácticamente tenia desecho el lado derecho de su cuerpo, mantis iba acostado en la cabeza de Po, no podía moverse mucho, tenia rotas las tenazas y el primer par de sus patas, Po caminaba a paso lento tratando de no lastimar a sus compañeros.

OYE! A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!

Grito el ladrón con una voz entrecortada, Po solo sonrió y siguió su curso hasta la salida del callejón dejando ahí al sujeto tirado gritando como niño chiquito.

Al salir del callejón po diviso la parte principal del pueblo, ahí había una especie de bancas sin respaldo, camino hacia allá y puso en cada banca a uno de ellos, los recostó y empezó a examinarlos detalladamente..

-vaya….no son más que unos golpes, pero nada grave, deben descansar, por lo menos una semana diría yo, viven cerca de aquí? – la pregunta hiso que los 3 jóvenes cambiaran su gesto a uno de tristeza, cosa que Po no entendió muy bien – que pasa, acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto Po solo recibió caras triste por parte de ellos.

- Po, nosotros no tenemos hogar, nuestros padres fueron acecinados tratando de protegernos – contesto el ave dejando caer unas lagrimas por su pico, Po solo abrió los ojos con mucha impresión, sintió un peso muy grande en su pecho, al parecer, tenían más en común de lo que creían – o…lo siento…yo no quería – contesto el panda agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

- descuida, no pasa nada, son cosas que pasan – contesto cabizbajo el primate mientras se sentada para ver al panda a la cara.

- se que no es apropiado, pero me podrían decir que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto tímidamente sin dirigirles la mirada, Mantis fue el que tomo la palabra

-fue hace 5 años –dijo el pequeño recordando los sucesos.

**FLASBACK A MANERA DE RELATO…**

Nosotros éramos vecinos, éramos los mejores amigos, desde que nacimos fuimos muy unidos, por las tardes salíamos al parque a jugar y hacerles bromas a los demás, Mono siempre trataba de conquistar alguna chica, Grulla solo dibujaba paisajes de todo tipo, y yo, pues bueno, me gustaba hacer la broma de la banana junto con Mono, jugábamos con todos los niños que se acercaban a nosotros, era el pueblo que llevaba como nombre el pueblo del ying y el yang, porque según el gobernante reinaba la paz que representaba el ying, y la armonía que representaba al yang, no te diré que eran mentiras, sino todo lo contrario, era la verdad más pura que podía haber en ese lugar, se respiraba la paz a cualquier hora del día, en el pueblo habitaban 3 tipos de especies, Monos, Grullas, y por ultimo Mantis, por eso era un pueblo tan especial, porque ahí habitaban los últimos de esas especies, los únicos que no se veían como nosotros eran algunos viajeros que pasaban a comprar artículos o víveres, se hospedaban uno o dos día y luego retomaban su camino, era común ver lobos y pandas como tu rondar el pueblo, pero solo por determinado tiempo, nosotros 3 éramos muy unidos, de hecho éramos los únicos que compartíamos amistad de diferente especie, todos los días hacíamos lo mismo, solo era jugar, diversión y tranquilidad, pero un día todo cambio…..

**FLASBACK NORMAL**

Mono caminaba hacia el parque con barquillas de nieve en las manos y cola, al llegar pudo divisar a Mantis y a Grulla que hacían lo rutinario, pintar y el otro leyendo sobre acupuntura, Mono camino hasta ellos y les entrego una barquilla a cada quien, se sentó en el húmedo césped que olía a roció matutino, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad desprendiendo el fino brillo de las gotas que resbalaban por las hojas y tallos de las flores, era un día como cualquier otro lleno de paz y armonía, el viento acompañaba a los 3 pequeños acariciando suavemente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-a, que día tan tranquilo no creen chicos? – pregunto Mono mirándolos levemente.

-si Mono, es un día genial, espero poder terminar de pintar mi cuadro antes de que se pierda este hermoso paisaje – contesto Grulla en tono alegre mientras seguía pintando su cuadro con destreza y habilidad

-y tú qué dices Mantis? – miro al pequeño que se encontraba hojeando un libro sobre acupuntura mientras luchaba por qué no se le cállese el helado encima de el.

-digo lo mismo que Grulla, este día es tan perfecto como cualquier otro – contesto el pequeño mientras le daba una mordida a su helado y cambiaba de hoja.

-aaah, tienen razón, es lo mejor para relajarse, me pregunto que haremos al atardecer – Mono se recostó en el suave y húmedo césped dejando que los finos rayos del sol acariciaran su pelaje amarillo, le dio una mordida a su helado y empezó a saborearlo.

-bueno yo ya termine de pintar – dijo el ave guardando los pinceles y el cuadro en una mochila, se sentó enseguida demoño disfrutando de su helado.

-pues yo creo que leí suficiente por hoy – dijo el pequeño cerrando el libro y acomodándose enseguida de Grulla con cuidado de no tirar su helado.

Ambos pasaron la mañana platicando sobre que harían al atardecer, que bromas nuevas usarían en los otros niños y como Mono convencería a una niña para llevarla a alguna cita, el pequeño y el ave se reían mientras conversaban al ver lo rojo que se ponía Mono, cuando le decían sus ideas de cómo conquistar a una niña que eran un poco pasadas de volumen, cuando de pronto…

PUMMMMMM!

El sonido de una explosión dejo desencajados a nuestros pequeños amigos, se pararon como resorte y pudieron observar que colina abajo donde se encontraba el pueblo había mucho humo y llamas, los 3 se asustaron y corrieron hacia el pueblo a toda velocidad, al llegar lo que vieron los dejo traumados, eran lobos junto con yen-xis que acecinaban a todo habitante del pueblo, fueran niños o fueran ancianos, ellos acababan con sus vidas sin piedad, el fuego empezaba a propagarse por todo el lugar creando un humo más denso y toxico para los 3..

-Grulla! Sobrevuela, dirígete hacia nuestras casas para verificar si todo está bien! – ordeno Mono, el ave reacciono y al instante alzo vuelo en dirección hacia las casas

-Mantis sostente, tenemos que llegar halla a como dé lugar – Mantis asintió y se sujeto con fuerza del pelaje de Mono, el primate empezó a correr en 4 patas esquivando el fuego y los tablones prendidos en llamas que caían de las casas calcinadas, alrededor de ellos solo se escuchaban gritos y llantos de toda la gente pidiendo ayuda o dando su último grito desalentado, Mantis se tapo los oídos, pero Mono se veía furioso, solo se concentro en llegar a su casa para verificar si todo estaba en orden, corría a una velocidad de la que los asesinos no se daban cuenta, brincaba por los techos en llamas, esquivaba las flechas que salían de entre las nubes de polvo con rumbo indefinido, cuando por fin pudo divisar la calle donde se localizaban sus casas corrió con más rapidez, dio un salto alcanzándose a quemar la punta de su cola, rápido sofoco el fuego hundiéndola en la tierra, al llegar pudo ver a Grulla que entraba en su casa.

-verifica si hay alguien en tu casa Mantis, nos vemos aquí afuera en 5 minutos! – Mono espero a que Mantis entrara en su casa, luego él se dirigió a la suya, al entrar vio todo patas arriba, solo había fuego prendido en algunos lugares, lo demás estaba roto y hecho pedazos , Mono corrió hacia las habitaciones, pero no hayo nada, solo mas cochinero, sintió una presión en su pecho, el miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, sentía las extremidades adormecidas, reacciono cuando escucho su nombre afuera de la casa, salió al instante para ver a Grulla y a Mantis parados al frente de la casa con la misma expresión de él, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblando de manera exagerada

-encontraste algo – pregunto Grulla con un tono llorón.

-no, no encontré nada – contesto Mono con un nudo atorado en su garganta

-yo tampoco – dijo Mantis con el mismo tono de Grulla

-y que haremos? – Pregunto Grulla con profunda desesperación

Mono se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, pero el ruido de un vidrio reventándose los hiso caer al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, aturdidos por el golpe lograron levantarse débilmente, Mono tomo una decisión que apenas y le roso por la mente

-nos iremos, si nos quedamos moriremos – dijo Mono en un tono serio, se seco las lagrimas y su mirada cambio a una fría.

Los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a salir del pueblo con lo único que podía hacerles compañía en ese momento, el dolor de la, posiblemente perdida de sus padres, eso los desconcertaba mucho, pero el miedo los consumía en ese momento, rápidamente lograron perderse entre el bosque que era cubierto por nubes negras que provocaba el humo del pueblo, corrieron por 10 minutos sin parar hasta que les gano el cansancio, se tumbaron entre la maleza recuperando el aire con la boca, ambos se sentaron cuando habían tomado aire

-y ahora que haremos – pregunto Mantis en tono inocente.

-no lo sé –contesto Grulla con la mirada perdida.

-pues yo si lo sé- dijo Mono con firmeza.

-qué?!- preguntaron el pequeño y el ave al mismo tiempo.

- de ahora en adelante tendremos que andar por ahí en busca de lo que nos depare el destino, haremos justicia a nuestra manera, pronto nos vengaremos de quien nos hiso esto, por ahora solo nos queda esperar, tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar donde quedarnos hasta que mejoren las cosas – dijo Mono tomando el papel del líder sobre los 3, su voz llena de determinación y coraje que fue bien aceptada por sus amigos

-pues entonces, lo haremos – contesto Grulla secando las lágrimas de su pico y poniendo un semblante serio

-yo estoy con ustedes – agrego Mantis poniéndose en el hombro de Mono, su voz inocente cambio drásticamente a una seria y fría.

-en ese caso, vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer! – grito Mono y enseguida se puso a correr por el oscuro bosque seguido del vuelo de Grulla y Mantis en el hombro de Mono.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Po estaba desencajado, era su misma historia, sus mismos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, todo eso volvía a su mente como un recordatorio de quien era…por que así las cosas, observo que los 3 tenían lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas/pico y por un momento sintió el dolor que ellos sentían, puesto que él había pasado por eso en sus mismas circunstancias.

-después de eso, estuvimos internados en ese bosque por una semana, la comida escaseaba en ese lugar, muy difícilmente lográbamos conseguir algún árbol con frutos, pensábamos que estábamos perdidos, pero fue entonces cuando llegamos a este lugar, "el valle de la paz", aquí estuvimos estos últimos 4 años tratando de detener a las amenazas del pueblo, pero siempre nos vencían, incluso en muchas ocasiones estuvimos a punto de ser asesinados – Grulla dirijo su ala sana a su barbilla recordando los hechos.

-entonces quien los salvo en esos momentos? – pregunto Po sentándose al frente de ellos escuchando atentamente.

-fue el mejor maestro de kung fu de toda china – dijo Mantis con mucho brillo en sus ojos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

-y quien es? – pregunto el panda con la misma mirada soñadora.

-Shifu! – dijo el pequeño pero rápidamente fue reprendido con un coscorrón por parte Mono.

-eso es mentira, el mejor maestro es oogway – dijo Mono con media sonrisa.

-así, y donde los puedo conocer? – pregunto Po con aires de ilusión.

-haya!- dijo Grulla alzando su ala en dirección a un palacio que se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, conectada al pueblo por un largo camino de escaleras de concreto – ese es el palacio de Jade, hogar de los dos mejores peleadores de toda china

- asombroso! – Contesto Po con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – tengo que ir a ese lugar, tengo que probar las habilidades de ellos dos haber que tan buenos son.

-eh creo que te olvidas de algo! – dijo Mono un poco avergonzado.

Po volteo a ver a los 3 que seguían en mal estado, sonrió al recordar su nuevo compromiso, camino hasta ellos cuando de pronto se escucho el rugido del estomago de Mantis, el pequeños no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al estomago.

-que inoportuno – dijo Mono burlándose de el pequeño, pero también su estomago gruño con más fuerza que el de Mantis – oops! Lo siento jejeje.

-ya vasta déjense de paya – Grulla no pudo terminar por que el estomago de el rugió mas bruscamente que el de sus compañeros, solo bajo la cabeza tapándose la cara con su sombrero de paja avergonzado – lo siento.. – dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

Po sonrió al verlos en ese estado, recordó la bolsa llena de monedas que había conseguido el día anterior cuando se divertía con Tigresa, por un momento se le olvido todo al recordar el beso que le había dado en la boca, se llevo los dedos a los labios y empezó a tocarlos lentamente, empezó a rosarlos con delicadeza, cerró los ojos y recordó la imagen de Tigresa riendo por segunda vez

-(vaya, eso ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, espero que no me odie por lo que hice, total, volveré por ella cuando me asegure de que no quede ningún delincuente de pie) – se dibujo una sonrisa boba en el rostro de él mientras recordaba mas momento de él y la felina juntos, recordó su aroma encantador…

PO!

El panda dio un salto elevándose 2 metros en el cielo, cayó sobre sus pies con la espada desenfundada.

-Quien quiere ser primero – se dio cuenta de que era observado por sus 3 compañeros y por algunas personas que pasaban por ahí – ah lo siento jeje – guardo su espada en el portador y presto total atención a los 3 – que sucede amigos?.

-nada es solo que te quedaste como tonto mientras nosotros discutíamos, que estabas pensando? –pregunto Mono con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-aah!, este, yo nada, jeje, no estaba pensando en nada! – dijo Po empezando a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.

-enserio?, y entonces por qué te pones nervioso eh? – pregunto mantis viéndolo con media sonrisa llena de curiosidad

-no chicos no es nada, se los juro – dijo el panda recobrando la postura – veo que tienen hambre, bueno hay que comer, yo tampoco eh comido, nomas desayune algunas frutas que encontré por el camino.

-pero como si no tenemos dinero – cuestiono Mono levantando su cara para verse directamente con Po.

-descuida, yo me encargo de eso, ahora – tomo a Grulla con su brazo derecho y a Mono con el izquierdo mientras se acomodaba a mantis en la cabeza – hay que buscar un lugar apropiado, andando.

Los 3 compañeros asintieron y empezaron a caminar con ayuda de Po buscando algún lugar para comer, mientras caminaban por entre las calles del valle la gente los mirara raro, era raro ver a un individuo de una especie que se suponía estaba extinta, aparte de eso, los veían lastimados y con diferentes raspones y cortadas con leve sangrado, pero a pesar de eso, era más la impresión de ver a 4 especies diferentes caminar juntos como buenos compañeros, Po observaba todos los lugares buscando alguno donde pudieran vender comida, caminaron por 10 minutos dándole vuelta a todo el pueblo hasta que el dolor y el cansancio hiso que hicieran una pequeña parada para descansar.

-vaya, es difícil encontrar un lugar donde comer por aquí cierto? – pregunto Po recibiendo una mueca de fastidio por parte de sus compañeros, volteo la mirada un para examinar cada esquina y rincón de la calle principal, cuando de pronto observo un local que decía "El restaurante de señor Ping" sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de nuevo a sus compañeros y se encamino al lugar – vaya, por fin un lugar donde comer – dijo el panda sentando a sus compañeros en una mesa para 6 – están cómodos?

-si Po, ahora hay que esperar a que nos atiendan – dijo Mono mientras se sobaba con su brazo izquierdo todos los lugares lastimados.

-vaya este lugar está lleno de gente, quiere decir que venden buena comida por aquí – decía el pequeño mientras miraba todo el interior con asombro

-si, hay que platicar mientras nos atienden – decía Grulla mientras se tocaba el ala quebrada.

-cierto, Po cuántos años tienes? – preguntaba el pequeño observando con curiosidad al panda.

- yo tengo 10 años y ustedes? – pregunto el panda.

-es enserio, yo te considerada de unos 13, pero bueno, yo tengo 9 años – decía Mantis con una sonrisa

-yo tengo 9 años – contesto la grulla sin dejar de observar su ala.

-yo tengo 10 años jeje, somos de la misma edad amigo – decía Mono mientras le pegaba un codazo a Po en el brazo – oye Po y no habías veni – no termino porque enseguida una voz femenina los interrumpió

Vengo a tomar su orden…..que van a querer?

Po alzo su vista para encontrarse con una niña leoparda vestida igual que el excepto que su camisa era morada, llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a las muñecas, su color de pelo era gris con motas negras, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, Po la miro por unos segundos pero luego rompió el silencio.

-que es lo que ofrecen de comer? – pregunto Po sin quitarle el ojo de encima

-domplings y la mejor sopa de fideos del mundo – dijo la felina dedicándole una sonrisa al panda.

Los demás veian expectantes la escena, solo movían los ojos en dirección de quien hablara

-eso hay que verlo – dijo el panda dedicándole una sonrisa con una mirada semi coqueta que se le formo de manera inconsciente a Po.

-ejejeje, bueno, en-entonces? – pregunto la felina sonrojada al ver al panda mirarla de esa manera.

-ooh si cierto, tráenos 4 latos de fideos y dos órdenes de dumplings por favor – dijo po moviendo su vista de hacia sus compañeros sin percatarse de las reacciones de ellos y la felina

-en-enseguida – dijo la felina y se dirigió hasta el interior del restaurante, para traer los pedidos.

- Que? – pregunto el panda al ver que sus amigos lo observaban picaronamente

-esa chica te gusto verdad po? – pregunto Mantis en tono picaron.

-jajajaja, el amor a primera vista, jejeje, auch! – Mono se reía pero al mismo tiempo le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-no, ella no me gusta, ya hay otra chica que me interesa – respondió el panda sin darle mucha importancia a la platica

-waow! Y quien es esa chica – pregunto Grulla con mucha curiosidad.

-no se los diré jeje – dijo Po rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía de los suspiros de sus compañeros.

Y así estuvieron 10 minutos intentando saber quién era la chica que se había robado el corazón de el Po, hasta que la pequeña felina salió acompañada de un ganso a entregarles las órdenes

-madre mía, es cierto hija, lo veo y no lo creo, es un panda acompañado de una grulla, un mono y una mantis – dijo el ganso con la boca abierta mientras los observaba sentados.

-eh hay algo raro en nosotros – pregunto Mantis brincando hacia la mesa para acercarse a su plato de comida.

-no es solo que se supone que sus especies estaban extintas – dijo el ganso mientras los miraba con la misma cara de asombro – eso es bueno, mira hija tienes a 4 diferentes chicos para escoger a tu esposo.

Al escuchar esto Po se cayó para atrás de la banca acompañado de Grulla y de Mono, Mantis se había atragantado con el poco de sopa que iba a tomarse, la felina se puso roja como tomate y se puso las manos en la cara tapando su cara de vergüenza, Po se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la banca de nuevo, reía nerviosamente….

-ejejeje! Creo que no es la manera correcta de hacer ese tipo de cosas jejeje – reía con nerviosismo mientras el sudor le resbalaba por la frente – además yo ya le hice una promesa a alguien, y si no la cumplo seguro me corta en pedacitos –recordó las filosas garras de Tigresa.

-papa deja de avergonzarme – decía la pequeña tímidamente.

- bueno mi nombre es Ping pero pueden decirme señor Ping, ella – señalo a la felina – es Song, y es muy atractiva.

De nuevo Mantis se atraganto con el sorbo de sopa, po se puso rojo de la vergüenza, Mono y Grulla miraban a la felina nerviosamente, Song se puso más roja, si le ponían un termómetro encima seguro estallaría.

-papa! Ya basta! – dijo Song gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Está bien, está bien, pero ustedes se la pierden, que les parece la sopa? – pregunto Ping observando a los 4 jóvenes.

-Bueno hay que probarla primero – dijeron los 4 un poco fastidiados.

Al llevarse el primer trago a la boca, lo saborearon y sus ojos se abrieron con mucha impresión.

-vaya, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida – dijeron los 4 al unisonó

-es bueno escuchar eso, los dejamos comer, si necesitan algo estaremos en la cocina – dijo Ping yéndose con Song agarrada de la mano, la felina le dedico una mirada coqueta a Mono y luego se volteo para continuar el paso con su padre.

-se fijaron, me miro!, ella me miro! Por fin una chica que me mira! – decía Mono con alegría y emoción.

- lo que digas Mono – decían el resto dedicándole una mirada de sarcasmo

**Con Tigresa**

Ella se hallaba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol que marco la amistad de ella y la de Po, al que quería en secreto, estaba recordando esos momentos felices cuando sonó la reja del portón principal, ella agudizo su mirada para observar de quien se trataba, era un panda rojo que caminaba con las manos detrás de su espalda, llevaba puesto una bata café, un listón del mismo color amarraba su cintura en forma de cinturón, el sujeto fue recibido por Zoe, esta se quedo platicando con él en la entrada, Tigresa invadida por la curiosidad se acerco hasta quedar detrás de la espalda de Zoe, la cabra la miro y le rasco la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa enternecedora,

El panda rojo la miro por unos momentos, luego sonrió de igual manera, la felina no entendía lo que pasaba…

-Zoe, que sucede? – preguntaba la pequeña felina mientras ponía cara de inocente

-Tigresa, quiero que conozcas al maestro Shifu –dijo la cabra señalando al panda rojo respetuosamente.

-ho-hola, maestro Shifu – dijo la felina tímidamente

- hola Tigresa, e venido por ti desde muy lejos – dijo el panda rojo saludándola cordialmente.

- venir por mi?, pero por qué? – la felina comenzó a asustarse y a ponerse nerviosa.

- Tigresa, no te asustes, el maestro Shifu vino por ti para hacerte su discípula, para que entrenes kung fu y para que te conviertas en una buena defensora de china – decía la cabra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

- si Tigresa, e venido por ti, me han dicho que tienes potencial, y por eso te llevare a tu nuevo hogar….el palacio de jade – decía Shifu sin dejar de observarla.

- entonces quiere decir que…. – dijo la felina cambiando su cara de preocupación a una de emoción.

-si Tigresa, el maestro Shifu te adopta como su discípula para que entrenes en tu nuevo hogar – dijo Zoe con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

La felina dio un salto de emoción y corrió hacia su habitación para empacar sus pertenencias.

-se nota emocionada – decía Shifu con una leve sonrisa.

-si, le pido que la cuide mucho, ella es muy especial, por lo tanto tiene un carácter muy especial, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija – decía Zoe recordando todos los problemas que le trajo el carácter de la felina.

-si tengo entendido – decía Shifu mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Y así ambos platicaban sobre temas diversos cuando por fin salió Tigresa con su mochila llena de sus pertenencias, y en sus manos cargaba un pesado espejo con los bordes dorados.

-puedo preguntar para qué es eso? – pregunto shifu arqueando una ceja con media sonrisa

- esto me lo regalo mi futuro novio – dijo la felina sin darle mucha importancia

Shifu volteo a ver a Zoe que esta le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa, Shifu rio por lo bajo mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados

-bueno es hora de irnos Tigresa, ya estas lista? – Pregunto Shifu mientras observaba que batallaba para llevarse el espejo – déjame ayudarte con eso – extendió sus manos esperando el espejo, Tigresa lo dudo – anda lo voy a cuidar muy bien – dijo Shifu dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, la felina accedió un poco indecisa.

-cuídate mucho, iré a visitarte constantemente Tigresa – abrazo a la pequeña – te quiero mucho …..Hija – dijo Zoe abrasándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-yo también te quiero…madre – dijo la felina correspondiendo el abrazo.

-bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Shifu mientras se despedía con una reverencia.

-oh también te iré a visitar a ti Shifu, quiero ver que tan bien entrenas jejeje – dijo Zoe mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

-este,si,claro las puertas del palacio siempre estarán abiertas para usted Zoe – dijo Shifu poniéndose nervioso, luego se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar tratando de evitar la mirada coqueta de Zoe, Tigresa los vio con duda, pero luego lo olvido y se puso en marcha junto al lado de Shifu.

-te veré pronto Tigresa – dijo Zoe mientras veía perderse entre la gente a los dos, sonrió melancólicamente mientras resbalaba una última lagrima por su mejilla.

Con Po y sus Compañeros…

Los cuatro ya habían terminado de comer, el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente, habían perdido mucho tiempo platicando y riendo mientras comían y comían, ya se estaba haciendo Tarde y Po tenía que retomar su camino…

-Song, puedes venir?! – grito Po al ver a la felina atendiendo una mesa cercana a la de ellos, ella acepto y se apresuro a atender a los demás, una vez termino se acerco a la mesa de Po.

-en que les puedo ayudar? – pregunto la felina entono dulce, mientras era observada bobamente por cierto Mono que se hallaba al lado contrario de la mesa.

-podrías traernos la cuenta por favor? – dijo Po respondiendo amablemente.

-Claro enseguida vuelvo – dicho esto se encamino hasta la cocina para tomar la cuenta junto con su padre.

-oigan creen que ella es linda? – pregunto Mono haciendo que todos clavaran sus mirada en el – que!, es solo una pregunta – contesto Mono siendo intimado por las miradas de los demás.

-pues si se me hace linda, pero yo ya tengo a alguien – contesto Po mientras bebía un poco de té.

-si y digo lo mismo, excepto que a mí no me llama la atención en ese aspecto – contesto Grulla mientras se sobaba el estomago hinchado de tanto comer.

-aah a mi ni me vean, yo prefiero mil veces la sopa – este comentario por parte de Mantis hiso que todos incluyendo Po soltaran una carcajada limpia, Po escupió todo el te que tenia en la boca, se la limpio un poco apenado.

-aquí esta la cuenta, son 200 yuanes – respondió Ping apareciendo por detrás de Po.

-hay! No me asuste asi por favor – decía Po mientras luchaba por que no se le saliera el corazón del pecho.

Esto provoco que todos rieran mas fuerte, de pronto el dolor se les había olvidado, solo sentían felicidad, al parecer Po tenia ese carisma para la gente, Po saco una bolsa grande llena de yuanes, deposito dos grandes con valor de 100 en la mesa.

-ahí esta señor, gracias por la comida, pero ya tenemos que irnos – dijo el panda levantándose de la mesa y tomando su espada para colocarla detrás de su espalda.

-estoy de acuerdo….hey pero adonde iremos? – pregunto Mantis posándose en el hombro de Po.

- si Po a donde iremos? – pregunto Mono levantándose de la mesa

-yo debo seguir mi camino, si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí para seguir con esta vida, adelante – dijo Po dándole la espalda a los ahí presentes – pero si están dispuestos a seguirme en la misión de acabar con todo delincuente que respire en china, pues aceptare su compañía con gusto – empezó a caminar hacia afuera del negocio cuando…

IREMOS…

Dijieron los 3 al unisono, Po solo sonrio con los ojos cerrados , se dio media vuelta y tomo a sus compañeros en para ayudarlos a caminar.

-ademas, prometo entrenarlos para que sean como yo – puso una sonrisa orgullosa mientras los 3 lo observavan.

-bueno pero no quiero estar tan duro como tu –Mono golpeo el brazo de Po – huy si que esta duro.

Los demás sonrieron y siguieron caminando por la calle principal hasta

-TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO, Y VUELVAN PRONTO! – decía Ping desde la entrada de su negocio depidiendose con un ademan de mano.

Po continuo su camino hasta la salida del valle ayudando a sus nuevos amigos para que no se lastimaran mas.

-bueno, ustedes necesitaran reposo por al menos 3 dias, cuando lleguemos al bosque curare esas heridas, pero por ahora caminen, que no estamos muy lejos del lugar

-si maestro Po – dijieron los 3 al unisono con un tono de alegría y emoción.

-solo llámenme Po – dijo el panda sonriendo por el halago de sus compañeros.

Y asi se fueron perdiendo a las vistas del valle de la paz entrando en el bosque para pasar la noche que ya se veía cercana.

**Con Tigresa**

Pasaron unas horas y Shifu y Tigresa ya se hallaban a las puertas del palacio de Jade…

-wau! Es muy grande y muy bonito – decía la pequeña con los ojos llenos de brillo

- lo es Tigresa, pero te lo mostrare mañana, ya es de noche y debes descansar, por que mañana empieza tu nuevo entrenamiento – entro seguido de Tigresa hasta guiarla al área de habitaciones – bueno, elige la que quieras, excepto esa – señalo una que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, la felina no hiso preguntas, solo hizo una reverencia y tomo la ultima habitación del lado izquierdo de ellos – bueno esa será tu habitación, esa que te dije ya le pertenece a tu nueva compañera de entrenamiento.

-y quien es ella maestro? – pregunto la felina con curiosidad.

- Tranquila Tigresa, mañana la conocerás junto con el maestro oogway, por ahora descansa – dicho esto el maestro se retiro del área.

Tigresa camino con cautela tratando de no perturbar a su "compañera" y llego de garras hasta su nueva habitación, al abrir la puerta corrediza pudo ver que era un poco parecida a la habitación de el orfanato, pero no le dio importancia, entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado, coloco el espejo en una pared donde había un clavo como si estuviera esperando a que llegara, guardo sus pertenencias y se recostó en la cama

-te extrañare Po, vuelve pronto – dicho esto cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida al instante.

**Con Po…**

Ya se hallaban en el bosque, Po había hecho camas con hojas para los 4, los 3 ya se hallaban dormidos con vendajes en todo su cuerpo, esto fue debido a que Po los había curado antes de dormirse, el también estaba a punto de dormirse entre el suave sonido arrullador de la noche

-Tigresa, no sabes cuánto te extraño, volveré por ti en cuanto pueda – se acostó viendo una última vez el hermoso cielo oscuro bañado por estrellas que brillaban como nunca, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, la noche transcurrió tranquila para Po y sus nuevos amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno como han estado, yo muy satisfecho con este gran capitulo, y por obvias razones se daran cuenta por que digo gran, bueno, lo que pasa es que se tienen que explicar muchos detalles para que esto tenga congruencia blablabla, en fin, veo que mas se han sumado a la causa apoyandome con sus reviews, se los agradesco mucho, mi hermana esta igual de complacida que yo, pero olvidemos eso , disfruten del capitulo que esta interesante, dejen sus reviews, criticas, etc,etc. y les mandamos un saludo jack(yo) y Alisson(hermana), me despido y que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**5.-El comienzo de las cosas**

* * *

La mañana se hacía presente brindándole calidad y luz a un nuevo día, un día que prometía seria ajetreado para nuestros 4 guerreros que yacían dormidos, más bien 3, uno ya se alistaba para el día en aquel extenso bosque por donde se filtraba la luz anaranjada entre las hojas y las ramas de los interminables árboles frondosos , el joven practicaba golpeando el duro roble que había cortado anteriormente, los demás jóvenes se despertaron al escuchar el extraño ruido que parecía que era un ataque hacia ellos, se fueron reincorporando pero algo los sorprendió….

-oigan, esperen un momento, mi ala, esta…no me duele! – dijo el joven emplumado mientras se desenvolvía la venda del brazo, esta se encontraba sana, solo que todavía estaba un poco maltratada.

-mis tenazas, están como nuevas, que les ha pasado, no lo entiendo – se cuestionaba el joven Mantis mientras se frotaba las tenazas para verificar que no estaba soñando.

- olvida eso, mi brazo, ayer me dolía mucho, y ahora está como nuevo, como es posible? – encaraba el primate mientras caminaba a pasos lentos hacia sus compañeros.

¡TRACKSS!

Al escuchar aquel fuerte ruido los jóvenes se sobresaltaron, pensaron lo primero que se les paso por la cabeza, estaban bajo ataque, rápidamente se escabulleron entre los matorrales tratando de no hacer ruido para verificar que es lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, caminaban entre los arboles tratando de no pisar las hojas secas que yacían tiradas en el suelo, se estaban aproximando a, aquel ruido tan fuerte…

-oigan que estará pasando? – pregunto el más pequeño en un murmullo.

- no lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, espero que….oigan! – casi grito esta última palabra provocando un poco de exaltación en sus compañeros

-ssshhh! No hables tan fuerte Mono – dijo Grulla tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible pero al mismo tiempo lo más discreto.

-está bien, está bien, pero….donde esta Po? – pregunto el primate llevándoles una gran sorpresa a sus compañeros que le seguían el paso.

-la verdad, no me di cuenta, no estaba contigo? – señalo Mantis al ave que se llevaba la mirada penetrante de sus dos compañeros.

-no…..no, en realidad no lo vi, además yo desperté junto con ustedes idiotas – golpeando a Mono y a Mantis en la cabeza, con su mirada de enfado.

- auuuch! – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-silencio! – ordeno el ave aun mas enfadado.

- está bien plumífero, tranquilo, dejemos eso de lado y vayamos a ver de qué se trata ese ruido, ojala no tenga que ver con Po – agrego Mono mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el ruido con un rostro de preocupación.

Mantis y Grulla le se miraron a los ojos, luego empezaron a seguir a su compañero de cerca para no perderle el rastro, los 3 caminaban en silencio aproximándose cada vez más hacia aquel ruido, pero la poca luz que se filtraba entre las hojas húmedas les dificultaba un poco la vista, siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar del problema, los 3 jóvenes estaban impresionados con lo que veían, no les cabía en la cabeza lo que sus ojos apreciaban, el sol iluminaba en su mejor forma el lugar, ya que en esa parte no había arboles, todos estaban caídos, el suelo era firme y duro, no había maleza en el lugar….

-pu,puede ser posible? – pregunto el primate con la boca abierta sin parpadear en ningún momento.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con nadie más que Po, parecía molesto, golpeaba todos los arboles que se le pusieran enfrente con tal fuerza que los desprendía de dos en dos desde las raíces en un solo golpe, su velocidad era impresionante, los 3 apenas podían ver sus movimientos era bastante veloz, pero lo que les llego en shock era que Po tenía sus ojos cerrados, no veía el panorama y sin embargo daba exactamente en los arboles sin siquiera verlos, en su pie derecho tenia la espada aprisionada entre su pierna y su pantorrilla flexionada, con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera se movía, con esta lanzaba patadas logrando cortar los arboles de un solo tajo con el filo de su espada, era como ver a un perfecto asesino en acción, Po tenia algunos raspones en su camisa azul, pero parecían ser manchones de tierra, nada serio, por su frente resbalaban gotas interminables de sudor, pero él seguía ahí golpeando con tanta brusquedad y velocidad pero con sus ojos cerrados aun, como si estuviera meditando al mismo tiempo…

-(mierda, como pudo pasar eso, porque tuve que recordarlo, que pasara con ella?, maldita sea, porque tuve esa maldita visión, no puede hacerse realidad, no lo permitiré! ) – Po era atormentado por un pensamiento desconocido aun, por eso estaba tan tenso, estaba irritado, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros que los observaban.

POOO!

Los 3 jóvenes gritaron al unisonó provocando que Po despertara de su trance, quedando un poco desencajado, los 3 caminaron hacia el quedando de frente

-Po, hay algo que te moleste? – pregunto el ave viéndole directamente a los ojos

-no, no es nada Grulla, solo que me levante un poco de malas hoy – contesto el panda con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo – pero olviden eso, veo que ya se han recuperado totalmente de sus heridas, eso es bueno, ahora si podremos entrenar – observaba donde se suponía que deberían estar las heridas de sus amigos

- ah! Sobre eso Po, que fue lo que nos hiciste para poder recuperarnos milagrosamente? – pregunto la Mantis con mucha curiosidad.

-si Po, que clase de medicina usaste para curarnos tan pronto? – pregunto Mono sin dejar de observar el panorama de destrucción que provoco Po con su enfado.

-pues verán, yo….. – Po se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos recordando lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior…

FLASHBACK

La poca luz que transmitía la luna en la oscura y profunda noche era arrojada atreves de las hojas y tallos de los arboles que se mecían en un ritmo arrullador para nuestros guerreros que empezaban a ser invadidos por el sueño, Po estaba buscando algunas hojas grandes y agua para sus amigos, una vez encontradas se dirigió hacia ellos que seguían sentados en un área donde se podía apreciar la hermosa luna redonda, su luz amarillenta se reflejaba en sus ojos que brillaban por acto del reflejo, estaban admirando la belleza del bosque hasta que se percataron que Po había llegado con lo necesario para curarlos…

-bueno chicos, he llegado con lo necesario, espero que cooperen, sin gritar como niñas por que seré sincero…esto les va a doler – la última frase la dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y su ceño fruncido, lo que provoco que los 3 jóvenes se asustaran mucho..

Mami..

Dijeron los 3 en un susurro mientras se ahogaban con la saliva que se les había atorado en la garganta.

-bueno, tu primero Mantis – dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de el pequeñín con las cosas que había recolectado, el pequeño observaba con miedo, el panda acerco su mano a las tenazas con cuidado cuando hiso el mas mínimo roce provoco.

-AAAAAAAAHHH! – Mantis grito con toda su fuerza, Po aprovecho el momento y enrollo con rapidez las tenazas del pequeño y se aparto para verlo con desaprobación y diversión al mismo tiempo.

-no cooperaste Mantis, hiciste exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que te dije, gritaste como una niña y te moviste bruscamente haciendo más difícil las cosas, por eso te daré un entrenamiento especial jeje – dijo el panda mientras lo miraba con malicia, lo que provoco que Mantis tragara entero imaginándose qué tipo de entrenamiento "especial" le pondría el panda.

-bueno, sigues tu grulla – el ave dejo de reír y empezó a sudar pensando que no se escaparía del dolor, el proceso fue el mismo, las reacciones fueron las mismas.

Lo mismo pasó con Mono, solo se escuchaban los gritos de niña por todo el bosque provocando que el eco retumbara en el silencio de la oscura noche.

-vaya pero si son unos quejumbrosos, y así quieren pelear – levanto las cosas que sobraron para tirarlas a otro lado junto con las hojas y el agua que había traído en un pequeño recipiente.

-pero que dices, que no ves que tengo el ala desecha, no creo poder pelear en semanas – se tomaba el ala y la acariciaba aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo mismo digo yo, mis tenazas y mis patas están molidas, no creo ser de mucha ayuda por al menos una semana – dijo el pequeño con una severa mueca de dolor.

-no es por ser aguafiestas Po, pero creo que no te seremos de mucha ayuda en este estado, deberías abandonarnos y seguir tu camino – agrego el joven Mono mientras acariciaba su costado izquierdo con delicadeza.

Pudo no haber sido mucho lo que estos dijeron, pero para Po estas palabras lo invadieron hasta en lo más bajo de su cuerpo, no los dejaría ahí, puesto que el prometió ayudar a los que necesitaran y ellos no serian la excepción, relajo el gesto y respiro con profundidad, les dio la espalda y se sentó en un fino roble donde se podía apreciar la fina luz de la luna reflejándose en un extenso lago que se hallaba al frente de ellos.

-solo descansen, no se preocupen, mañana amanecerán mejor – dijo el joven panda en un tono dulce que les llego por sorpresa a todos los ahí presentes.

-seguro po, no seremos una carga para ti? – pregunto Mono aun extrañado por la actitud de Po

-seguro, descansen, mañana debemos continuar, necesitaran sus fuerzas así que no pongan peros o si no yo me encargare de se duerman – esta última frase la dijo en un tono amenazante que los asusto un poco, por lo que no les quedo mas peros y se fueron a dormir.

Po seguía de espaldas a hechos observando el hermoso panorama que le brindaba la naturaleza, estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida, desde que Lucia y Leira eran lo mejor que les había pasado en su vida, la pérdida de ellos a causa de ese ataque desconocido, se levanto y camino hasta el lago que se hallaba a algunos metros del lugar, se sentó a la orilla del agua en posición de loto, cerro sus ojos y empezó a meditar un poco, tratando de recordar esas imágenes tan perturbadoras, de repente las voces y los gritos de su primera visión le hicieron presente, luego lo real, cuando su madre lo dejaba en aquel hueco del árbol….

Anda whung, trae ese canasto lleno de manzanas y te dejare ir con tu padre, apresúrate!

Po respiraba e inhalaba con tranquilidad tratando de mantener la calma, dejando que el leve zumbido del viento recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero seguía queriendo recordar todo, quizás eso lo libraría de esos momentos tan dolorosos, pero…

Jajajajaja….whung!...jajajaja…tu nunca cambias hijo…..vamos a comer!...acompaña a tu padre….jajaja te quiero hijo!

Esos recuerdos invadían la mente del joven que seguía meditando en las orillas del lago, seguía tranquilo, pudo escuchar las respiraciones de sus compañeros lo que le sorprendió porque estaba un poco alejado de ellos…

Po…..quiero que te quedes aquí adentro, no salgas para nada, te quiero mucho hijo…pase lo que pase no salgas

Po se quedo helado al recordar esa voz débil y entrecortada, su respiración se agito y empezaron a resbalar gotas de sudor por su frente, pero seguía firme en su posición aun con los ojos cerrados, pero…

MI CORAZON!...MI SER!...MI VIDA!

-NOOOOO! – grito Po al instante de escuchar esa voz ahogada de su madre al momento de morir, abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se cayó para atrás recargando su peso en las manos – "gasp" "gasp"…no…."gasp" – Po tenía dos grandes lagrimas en sus ojos mientas respiraba agitado, las gotas de sudor eran interminables, cosquilleaban en sus mejillas al momento de rozarlas y caer al suelo – no…porque – dijo entre un sollozo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se recuperaba a su gesto normal, se quito las lagrimas que seguían húmedas, observo el lago, la tranquilidad con la que las luciérnagas bailaban alrededor de él – debo dejar de hacer eso – dijo en su tono firme mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua.

Pero algo lo dejo impresionado, observo que por un momento apareció el reflejo de Tigresa dedicándole una sonrisa, el joven estaba impresionado, no creía lo que veía, pensó que tanto recordar lo había vuelto loco, la hermosa risa de la felina lo saco del transe en el que se hallaba, Po acerco su mano al reflejo mientras que la felina también acercaba su mano a la de él, al momento de que la pata de Po toco el agua el reflejo de Tigresa se borro entre las pequeñas olas que se emitieron por el tacto, Po retiro su mano y se paro derecho sin dejar de ver el agua…

-Tigresa…yo – Po iba a decir algo pero su mano derecha empezó a brillar de un color naranja claro.

Po se asusto y puso toda atención en su pata que brillaba con esa luz naranja parpadeante, de repente su cuerpo tomo control involuntario y empezó a caminar hacia los 3 jóvenes que seguían dormidos muy heridos, no descansaban tranquilamente por el inmenso dolor que sentían, entre cada respiro soltaban un quejido inconsciente de dolor, Po los observo y sintió lastima por ellos, levanto su pata para ver que el resplandor verde seguía en su mano

-(que pasara si) – Po puso su mano en el ala herida de Grulla, en cuanto hizo contacto con la herida se escucho un leve zumbido que fue remplazado por el sonido de una sola nota grave que nomas Po podía escuchar.

El color naranja empezó a cubrir la herida de Grulla y brillo con mucha intensidad, Po retiro su mano al instante para llevarse las manos a los ojos por aquella luz tan segadora, cuando el brillo se apago Po estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que veía, el ala de grulla estaba totalmente sana y recuperada, como si nunca se hubiese lastimado.

-es….es imposible…..como….como puede ser posible – decía Po mientras seguía observando el ala de Grulla verificando que no fuera un mal chiste de su imaginación, pero no, todo le que sus ojos apreciaban era 100% real – como ha sanado, que clase de brujería acabo de hacer – dejo de hablar y observo que su mano seguía cubierta por esa luz naranja parpadeante.

Po repitió lo mismo con Mono y con Mantis, y tuvo el mismo efecto, las tenazas de Mantis ya no estaban quebradas, y Mono ya no tenía raspones ni costillas quebradas a su costado, Po seguía sin creer que era posible lo que acababa de hacer, pero empezó a nublársele la vista, y todo se volvió borroso, observo que el brillo de su mano desapareció, retrocedió 3 pasos hasta quedar recargado en el tronco de un árbol, torpemente cayo sentado en el y su vista se empezó a nublar aun mas, de pronto no podía levantar sus manos y mover sus pies…

-pero qué diablos me está pasando – dijo en un tono de voz débil y pesado, después de eso cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió ya era de mañana.

FIN FLASBACK  
Po seguía perdido en sus pensamientos obligando a que sus compañeros le gritasen de nuevo…

PO! REACCIONA!

Al instante Po salió de su pensamiento y puso su mirada en sus compañeros que le hacían señas con las manos para que reaccionara

-que paso? –pregunto el panda un poco desencajado

- que te preguntamos que si que tipo de medicina usaste para curarnos en un solo día – dijo Mono viéndolo un desesperado.

-a eso, son las hojas, tienen un poder curativo muy fuerte, eso es todo, algo más? – pregunto Po viéndolos de la manera más seria posible, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta que mentía

-mmm, bueno, si eso es lo que paso – dijo Mantis girando sus ojos y poniendo cara de que no paso nada.

-veo que tienes razón, están curados totalmente, es bueno porque es hora de entrenar! – dijo Po con una sonrisa retadora.

- y que es lo que haremos primero Po – dijo Grulla con determinación.

-bueno, primero empezaremos con su condición física, Mono tu serás el primero, quiero que hagas 30 flexiones de pecho en el suelo con el peso apoyado en tus brazos – observo que Mono lo veía con cara de pregunta – aash! Solo has 30 lagartijas – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un signo de enfado.

-aah, eso está mejor, aquí voy – dicho esto, Mono empezó a hacer las flexiones pero se empezó a cansar rápido – 20…21!...22!...no puedo! – cayó al suelo de cara con los brazos temblorosos provocando la burla de sus compañeros.

-hay dios, este sería un entrenamiento largo – dijo Po luego de dar un suspiro.

####

En el valle de la paz la campana que anunciaba la hora de despertar era agitaba provocando el choque entre los oxidados fierros que emitían un ruido sonoro audible en todo el valle, los pueblerinos se levantaban para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día llenando las extensas calles del valle, donde todos empezaban a transitar comprando diversos bienes para sus necesidades, todo era tranquilo en el lugar, el aire de paz se transmitía alrededor de ellos, la tranquilidad se reflejaba en los nobles gestos de las personas que dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro, en la cima de la montaña que daba marco al valle se hallaba el palacio de los mejores maestros del kung fu, el llamado "palacio de Jade" donde él la campana anunciaba que era hora de empezar el nuevo y tranquilo día que era bañado en una luz anaranjadiza por parte del reflejo de los rayos del sol…

GONG! GONG! GONG!

En el área de dormitorios se encontraba una joven Tigre que se alistada para su primer día en el palacio, estaba muy emocionaba estirándose y recuperando sus sentidos por el buen descanso que había tenido en la tranquilidad de la noche…

-es mi primer día, no puedo esperar – decía la joven felina mientras agitaba su cola con mucha emoción, en sus ojos color ámbar denotaba un brillo único que la hacía mirar hermosa, no cabía mas felicidad en ella de que hubiera sido adoptada, y que su nuevo hogar fuera un palacio de suma importancia para muchos – (vaya, no puedo esperar a conocer a mi nueva compañera, espero que no se asuste, o si la golpeare por hacerlo ) – pensó la felina mientras gruño y trono sus puños con fuerza al imaginarse a su compañera riéndose de ella, lo olvido y se dirigió al espejo que Po le había regalado, era lo más especial para ella, se miro para verificar que su aspecto era el correcto para no quedar mal frente a su nuevo padre adoptivo y maestro – (Po, no creo poder esperar un año a que vuelvas, pero lo hare si es necesario, espero que Zoe te diga sobre mi nuevo hogar, para que vengas a visitarme y así podre decirte lo que siento por ti) – se sonrió al recordar su mejor día al lado de Po, aunque era un poco distraído para notarla, ese comportamiento tan inocente le agradaba mucho a la felina, camino hacia la puerta corrediza y la abrió quedando al frente del pasillo, cerró la puerta y se quedo quieta esperando el saludo de su padre, tan pronto como dejo de sonar el gong shifu apareció en la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero la felina observo que había una víbora antes que ella esperando al maestro de igual manera, denotaba que era de su misma edad, tenia tatuado un símbolo chino en su espalda que se confundía con sus manchas negras y cafés, la reptil saludo a su maestro con una referencia, Shifu correspondió el saludo y le murmuro algo para luego que ambos clavaran la atención en la felina, caminaron hasta ella sonrientes lo que hiso que la felina se sintiera un poco apenada…

-buenos días Tigresa, veo que ya estas lista, has tomado la delantera, me impresionas – dijo el panda rojo brindándole una sonrisa.

-gracias maestro – respondió la felina con una reverencia, seguía un poco apenada, pero trato de mantener el rostro serio.

-a por cierto, ella – señalo a la serpiente – es víbora, de ahora en adelante será tu compañera de pelea.

-hola mi nombre es víbora, un gusto en conocerte Tigresa – dijo la serpiente dándole la cola para saludarla con una cálida sonrisa que le cayó con extrañeza a la felina

-el gusto es mío víbora – respondió tomando la cola entre su mano y estrechándola, pero el poco control sobre su fuerza hizo que la apretara de mas, provocando que la serpiente cortara el saludo al instante.

-ahuché!, aprietas fuerte, ahuché! – decía la serpiente mientras se soplaba en la punta de la cola con una lagrima en su ojo.

-lo, lo siento Víbora, yo no quería….lo siento – dijo la felina mientras daba un suspiro de tristeza y clavaba su mirada hacia el suelo, Shifu se dio cuenta de esto, al parecer, ese era el principal problema de la felina.

-Víbora, Tigresa, acompáñenme, hay que ir a desayunar, después tenemos un largo entrenamiento, vamos! – dijo Shifu mientras caminaba por el pasillo con las manos a su espalda.

-descuida Tigresa, no es nada, vamos o si no te perderás! – dijo la serpiente deslizándose hacia donde caminaba Shifu.

-está bien – dijo Tigresa mientras le seguía un poco separada con el rostro serio y molesto.

Al llegar a la cocina, Tigresa pudo notar que el lugar no era tan diferente al del orfanato, al parecer todo era muy peculiar a su antiguo hogar, excepto que Zoe ya no estaba para ayudarle en sus problemas emocionales, o simplemente le hacía falta compañía, y estas personas eran nuevas para ella, no sería fácil abrirse a ellos, por lo que decidió reprimir ese sentimiento y mantener la cabeza fría, shifu preparo el desayuno para los 3 y lo puso sobre la mesa, mientras se sentada enfrente de Víbora y ella…

-siéntense y disfruten el desayuno, después tendrán su primer día de entrenamiento – lo que dijo Shifu tomo por sorpresa a la felina.

- (nuestro primer día?, quiere decir que ella también es nueva en este lugar?) – se cuestionaba mentalmente la felina mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comía en silencio.

Shifu termino primero el desayuno y se levanto de la mesa para hacer una reverencia y dirigirse a la salida de la cocina…

-bueno, iré a meditar un poco, Víbora lleva a conocer a Tigresa el palacio, las veo en el salón de entrenamiento en media hora – sin decir más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse de la vista de las dos jóvenes.

-bueno, este será nuestro primer día Tigresa, que tal si nos conocemos mejor? – dijo la serpiente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- aguarda, quieres decir que tú también eres nueva en el palacio? – pregunto Tigresa mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado y se levantaba de la mesa, aun con su rostro serio.

-sip, llegue ayer por el mediodía y me dijeron que mi nueva compañera llegaría por la tarde, así que el maestro me dijo que hoy empezaría mi entrenamiento, anda tienes que conocer el salón de los héroes, es grandioso – decía la serpiente mientras tomaba la muñeca de Tigresa.

La felina retiro la mano al instante y la puso detrás de su espalda, la miro con su gesto serio

-no quiero lastimarte, evitemos el contacto – dijo la felina hablando en un tono de enfado.

-de acuerdo, no te enojes (huy que carácter) – pensó la serpiente pero al mismo tiempo sonrió de tener una nueva compañera, aunque esta fuera un poco enojona – bueno te llevare a conocer el palacio, mientras hablamos de nosotras que te parece? - se puso enfrente de la felina.

-mm, bueno, pero nada de preguntas personales – dijo la felina mientras la rodeada y seguía caminando hacia el pasillo, su rostro seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas salieron de la cocina y empezaron a caminar por el palacio, primero fueron al patio principal donde estaba la campana y otros artilugios de pelea como hachas y chacos.

-bueno ya te enseñe esto y ahora me falta el salón de los héroes y el árbol de durazno sagrado, sígueme por aquí – Víbora empezó a serpentear hacia el salón de los héroes, seguida de la felina que seguía seria – oye Tigresa, cuántos años tienes?

- tengo 6 años – dijo la felina sin darle mucha importancia

-waow, pareces de 10, es decir, estas muy alta y…y pues no se que mas decir pero pareces más grande – decía la serpiente mientras lo repetía y lo repetía, causando que la felina se irritara poco a poco – mira ya llegamos, hay que entrar – decía mientras se paraba ante las grandes puertas metálicas, del salón de los héroes – entremos – al abrir la puerta la felina pudo apreciar el lugar, era impresionante.

-waow, es muy grande, y está muy bien cuidado – dijo Tigresa sin salir de su asombro

En el lugar el piso era de color verde, estaba muy bien pulido, tanto que se podía ver el perfecto reflejo de ambas en el, tenia formas de dragones y grabados chinos, el grande techo era sostenido por enormes pilares que no similitaban mucho ancho, alrededor de ellos habían dragones grabados en forma de espiral a los pilares, entre cada sección había un arma o un objeto que se veía de importancia, colocados en repisas hechas de madera, en las paredes había más armas pero con agregados que las hacían ver muy poderosas, Tigresa caminaba siguiéndole el paso a la serpiente mientras esta le explicaba la importancia y para que se usaba o se uso cada objeto del lugar, hasta que, Tigresa choco con la cola de Víbora y se aparto en seco mientras la miraba con enfado.

-oye porque te detuviste, no ves que casi me tropiezo contigo? – dijo la felina mientras la miraba con enfado.

-a disculpa, pero eso no importa, tienes que mirar esto – dijo la serpiente cuando movía la cara de Tigresa con su cola en dirección al frente para que viera a lo que se refería

Tigresa abrió los ojos al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ella, había una piscina en forma dodecágona, mientras arriba en el techo se encontraba un dragón dorado que asimilaba que estaba en forma de ataque, en su boca había un rollo dorado que era sostuvo por los colmillos de el mismo.

-este es el estanque de lagrimas sagradas, y eso que ves allá arriba es el rollo del dragón, el titulo mas valioso en para cualquier guerrero del kung fu – dijo la serpiente mientras se podía apreciar un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-el rollo del dragón?, para que puede servir un simple rollo? – decía la felina con ironía en su voz.

- no es un simple rollo Tigresa, es el rollo del dragón, el que lo posea se convertirá en el o la guerrera dragón, el ser más poderoso que domina el conocimiento de todo el kung fu, una vez ese rollo en sus manos, podrá desbloquear todo su potencial revelándosele el mundo ante él, y podrá conocer el secreto para poder tener el poder absoluto – dijo la serpiente con mucha seriedad, lo que Tigresa tomo en serio.

-interesante, y como se consigue ese título, o que debes de hacer para convertirte en el guerrero dragón? –pregunto la felina con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-bueno, eso es fácil, el que se convierta en el guerrero dragón deberá poseer el total dominio de su fuerza y su mente para poder usarlas en unión y así convertirse en un guerrero letal, además el maestro oogway otorgara el titulo a quien sea digno de obtenerlo – dijo la serpiente.

-vaya, eso es increíble, es lo que necesito para que la gente no me vea como un… - no termino por que recordó que no le contaría a nadie de su vida pasada, este sería su nuevo comienzo y de ahí todo empezaría de cero, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

-que querías decir – pregunto la serpiente mirándola con una ceja levantada

- nada de importancia, hay que continuar – dijo la felina mientras volteaba su cara hacia otro lado evadiendo la miraba penetrante de Víbora.

-si…..bueno…continuemos, con el ultimo objeto y el más poderoso de todos – dijo la serpiente mientras caminaba hacia una repisa que era encaminada por unos palos amarrados con cintas rojas, la felina la siguió mientras recordaba un dos días atrás.

- (valla, mi primer beso, fue el mejor aunque se o haya dado a Po de sorpresa, ojala y vuelvas pronto, esto se está volviendo fastidioso) – dijo la joven Tigresa mientras se detenía detrás de Víbora.

-esta es el arma más poderosa que hay en el salón de los héroes – Tigresa camino a un lado de ella para apreciar el objeto al que se refería Víbora – esta es la espada de los héroes! –dijo Víbora con mucha exaltación.

Tigresa observo una espada muy grande con el filo perfectamente trabajado, en el acero había muchos grabados, tenía dos filos opuestos, en un filo había un dragón que volaba en forma de espiral mientras dejaba una estela de color verde, en el filo opuesto había un fénix con las alas abiertas, mientras lanzaba rayos anaranjados a todos los lados del filo sin invadir el opuesto, mas adelante había unas letras chinas en color negro que decía (solo los verdaderos héroes empuñan esta arma legendaria), después del grabado estaba el sostenedor del filo que tenia forma cuadrada, seguido de el mago hecho a base de piel y fierro, de un color café oscuro, Tigresa estaba muy impresionada, esa arma aparentaba una forma legendaria, también un gran poder…

-la espada de los héroes puede empuñarla cualquier guerrero, pero los únicos que pueden desbloquear todo su poder son el guerrero dragón poseedor del chi de los héroes y el otro es el fénix celestial, pero olvida el ultimo – dijo la serpiente sin darle mucha importancia cuando menciono al segundo guerrero.

-porque, que tiene el fénix celestial, ya murió? – pregunto la felina sin entender nada de lo que dijo su amiga.

-no Tigresa, el fénix celestial nunca ha aparecido, oogway dijo que el guerrero que fuera el fénix celestial poseería una fuerza y destreza inalcanzable desde muy temprana edad, su destreza física y mental serian incomparables, el único guerrero que posaría un chi único, que nadie más podrá poseer en la vida, "el legendario chi místico" – la serpiente dijo la última frase con mas exaltación que cuando menciono al guerrero dragón, pero luego cambio su rostro por uno de diversión.

-que es tan divertido? – pregunto Tigresa mientras se cruzaba de brazos levantando una ceja.

-jajajaja, hay, te digo que te olvides del último por que según oogway es casi imposible que el fénix celestial exista, solo es una leyenda – dijo la serpiente mientras se alejaba del estante y se encaminaba hacia la salida del salón de los héroes – Tigresa tenemos que ir al salón de entrenamiento, luego te llevo a conocer el árbol sagrado, se nos hará tarde y Shifu nos pondrá un castigo en nuestro primer día.

-que?, ha sí, vamos! – dijo la felina mientras alcanzaba a Vibora y ambas se disponían a salir del salón de los héroes , mientras tigresa iba metida en sus pensamientos – (tengo que conseguir el título de guerrera dragón a como dé lugar) – pensó después de dibujar una sonrisa desafiante y a seguirle el paso a la serpiente.

Una vez llegaron al salón de entrenamiento Víbora entro seguida de Tigresa, la felina se llevo de nuevo otra impresión, el lugar estaba lleno de obstáculos y pruebas de agilidad y fuerza, a los alrededores había todo tipo de armas, en el medio del salón estaba una el caparazón de una tortuga en forma inversa, mas adelante había algunos huecos en el techo por donde salía fuego de manera aleatoria, a lo ultimo colgaban unos aros con el suficiente espacio para una persona, alrededor de su exterior tenían clavados picos muy bien afilados, enseguida de eso había algunos muñecos hechos de madera con picos clavados en ellos, era el salón de entrenamiento perfecto para poner a prueba toda la destreza física que alguno puede alcanzar…

-waow este lugar es impresionante – dijo la felina

-lo es, bueno es hora de entrenar – dijo el Shifu apareciendo por detrás de las dos causándoles un fuerte susto.

- hayyy! – gritaron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, para luego encarar al maestro Shifu – lo sentimos maestro – dijeron al unisonó.

-bueno es hora de entrenar , listas? – pregunto Shifu parándose al frente de ellas

-lista – contestaron al unisonó .

-bueno empecemos –dijo Shifu con el rostro relajado.

-y que es lo que haremos maestro? – pregunto la felina mirando de reojo la arena llena de obstáculos.

-primero empezaremos con un calentamiento, bajaran y subirán las 1000 escaleras una vez, las espero a la entraba del palacio, andando, después seguiremos con el entrenamiento – Shifu empezó a caminar hacia afuera del salón seguido de las dos jóvenes.

-vaya, eso será el calentamiento?, si es así no quiero ni imaginarme el entrenamiento – comento Víbora tratando de robarle una sonrisa a su compañera pero no funciono.

-me parece perfecto, así podremos mejorar mucho más rápido – comento Tigresa sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera.

Una vez llegaron a las entradas del palacio Shifu se poso sobre una roca para observar que cumplían con lo que decían, saco un catalejo y lo recargo en su pierna izquierda mientras se acomodaba en posición de loto

-bueno pónganse en el primer escalón y esperen mi señal – las jóvenes obedecieron – muy bien….comiencen! cuando dijo esto las dos jóvenes empezaron a descender las escaleras con mucha velocidad, Tigresa iba en 4 patas entrecerrando los ojos por el aire que golpeaba su cara, víbora serpenteaba a toda velocidad con el mismo rostro de la felina, Shifu observo como desaparecían a simple vista entre las escaleras que llevaban al valle de la paz.

El pequeño panda dio un respiro y se empezó a concentrar para ponerse a meditar…

Hola viejo amigo, como estas..

-aaaaah! – grito Shifu en un susto mientras daba un salto y se ponía en en guardia, al girar su cara irritada para ver quien había perturbado su meditación, observo a una vieja tortuga que apoyaba el peso de su brazo derecho en un bastón hecho de madera, cambio su rostro drásticamente a uno de avergonzado – hola maestro, discúlpeme por mi poca concentración – dijo Shifu cabizbajo mientras hacia una reverencia respetuosa a la tortuga.

La tortuga por su parte sonrió ante la reacción de su pupilo, su rostro reflejaba profunda paz y tranquilidad, como si nada en el mundo lograra perturbarlo, poso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Shifu y le dio 3 palmadas suaves en señal de que no había que perdonar…

-descuida viejo amigo, no hay por qué disculparse, al contrario, perturbe tu concentración – dijo mientras retiraba su mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Shifu levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a la tortuga que seguía brindándole la misma sonrisa cálida, al ver esto Shifu se dejo de sentir apenado también dedicándole una sonrisa, la tortuga giro su rostro hacia las escaleras por donde habían bajado Tigresa y Víbora, cambio su sonrisa a un rostro sereno, cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro sentándose en posición de loto sobre el bastón que lograba balancear perfectamente el peso de la tortuga sin siquiera hacer un leve movimiento…

-veo que estas entrenando a tus nuevas discípulas amigo – dijo la tortuga sin dedicarle la miraba al Shifu.

-si maestro, hoy es el primer día de ellas y prometo que no cometeré el mismo error que cometí con Tai Lung – dijo Shifu mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

-[suspiro], Shifu, tienes que dejar eso en el pasado, se que te duele que tu hijo adoptivo nos halla traicionado, pero, mi corazón me dice que estas dos jóvenes no tienen maldad en su corazón, veo una causa noble en ellas, en especial esa niña llamada Tigresa, no sabes lo que ha vivido, y por esa razón debes comprenderla – la tortuga abrió sus ojos para mirarlo cara a cara con el mismo gesto relajado.

-maestro oogway, como lo supo?, como sabe el nombre de Tigresa?! – cuestiono Shifu alterando su carácter, le parecía increíble que la tortuga llamada oogway supiera de la felina sin siquiera conocerla.

-el cómo no importa amigo, lo que importa es como tu actúes hacia ella, se que tienes miedo de cometer el mismo error dos veces, pero algo me dice que esto no será así, quizás, ella sea por quien estamos esperando otorgar ese título que a anhelado ser otorgado por mucho tiempo – comento oogway cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-maestro, está seguro de eso?, es decir, ella puede tornarse como Tai Lung, es decir, no sabemos nada de ella – agrego Shifu tratando de darle un argumento a su maestro.

-hay viejo amigo, déjame contarte algo sobre esa niña, por que acepto venir aquí, porque está decidida a demostrarle al mundo que ella – oogway no termino , prefirió agregarlo de otra manera.

- que ella que maestro? – pregunto Shifu con impaciencia.

-recuerdas el día que el clan de los Tigres fue atacado y no hubo sobrevivientes, recuerdas que todos pensaron que habían sido exterminados y no quedaba nada de ellos? – dijo oogway con los ojos aun cerrados.

- si maestro, pero me doy cuenta que no fue así, es decir, esa pequeña sigue con vida, al parecer es la ultima de su especie – dijo Shifu mientras volteaba su mirada hacia las escaleras, por alguna razón le causo lastima la pequeña tigresa.

-ahora déjame decirte, que sentirías tu si supieras que eres el ultimo de tu especie? – pregunto oogway mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-no lo sé maestro, creo que sería perturbador – dijo Shifu cabizbajo.

-eso pensé viejo amigo, tu sabes perfectamente hasta donde nos puede llegar a afectar el dolor emocional y psicológico, ahora déjame decirte una parte que no conoces de la vida de esa pequeña….

####

-vaya, al parecer no son tan malos después de todo – dijo Po mientras miraba el cielo con media sonrisa.

-pero que dices, casi nos da un infarto con eso a lo que tu llamas entrenamiento – decía Mono mientras recuperaba el aire con la boca abierta, el sudor era interminable en su rostro.

-Mono tiene razón, esto ha sido exhaustivo, jamás volveré a sentir rasquera en mis patas delanteras – dijo Mantis que estaba acostado boca arriba con tragando todo el aire que fuese posible, mientras sobada sus patas delanteras.

-nos acabamos de recuperar de un dolor inmenso y ahora lo recuperaremos, gracias Po – dijo sarcástico mientras se echaba aire con su ala derecha igual de fatigado que los otros dos.

-bueno, dejen de quejarse, les doy 5 minutos, luego iremos a buscar algo de comer para seguir con nuestro recorrido, mi olfato me dice que estamos cerca de un pueblo, con suerte llegaremos a él al mediodía, así que 5 minutos, si quieren acompañarme al lago a refrescarse pues bien, o sino quédense aquí, vuelvo en 5 minutos – dicho esto Po se levanto de la roca y empezó a caminar con dirección al lago que no se encontraba muy distante a su ubicación.

IREMOS CONTIGO!-gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras corrían acomodándose a los costados de Po tratando de seguirle el paso…

-bueno, vayamos a tomar un baño, después continuaremos con nuestro camino y – se escucho un gruñido en su estomago –iremos a comer algo

-estoy de acuerdo – dijo Mono sonriente al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñía

-yo igual, no hay mejor recompensa que la comida –dijo mantis que estaba recargado en el hombro de Po.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del pequeño mientras seguían caminando y seguían platicando de cosas diversas que les sacaban una que otra risa, al momento de llegar al lago Po se quito únicamente la camisa desmangada similar a la de Tigresa, Mono se quito sus muñequeras, y Grulla y Mantis….pues únicamente se metieron al agua, todos jugaban chapoteándose con el agua entre ellos, Mono y Grulla trataban de ahogar a Mantis que trataba de huir a toda costa de ellos casi corriendo por encima del agua, Po estaba un poco apartado de ellos, estaba muy pensativo sobre lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, saco su mano del agua mientras seguía flotando, al momento de retirar su mano del agua esta empezó a caer por los lados dejando ver el pelaje de su palma mojado…

-(que fue eso, no comprendo, será alguna clase de meditación nueva, quizá no me percate de todas las habilidades de mi padre, pero) – saco su mano izquierda del agua y tomo con ella la palma de la mano derecha – (ese resplandor parpadeante, curo las heridas de ellos como por obra de magia, es imposible que yo haya hecho eso) – frustrado por sus pensamientos hundió sus manos de nuevo en el agua, las suaves olas que causaban el chapoteadero de los otros 3 mecían el cuerpo atlético del joven panda, era relajante, pero sin embargo Po seguía con la mirada clavada en el agua, esta se calmo dejando ver claramente su reflejo recordándole una cosa más –( y ese reflejo de Tigresa en el agua, que significa, no lo entiendo, que tiene que ver ella en esto?, será que me pego algún tipo de magia…pero ella no es ninguna hechicera, entonces…..AAGH!….. ya estoy harto de mis pensamientos, solo me relajare por el resto del día) – observo a los 3 jóvenes que chapoteaban en el agua como los niños que eran, por alguna razón hiso que se le borrara el gesto de angustia y lo remplazara por una de alegría –hay chicos! – dijo Po nadando hasta donde estaban.

-si Po? – pregunto Grulla mientras sostenía la cabeza de Mono en su ala tratando de sambutirlo en el agua.

-me pregunto si me podría unir al juego? – pregunto Po con una sonrisa cálida.

-claro que puedes Po, así te pones de mi lado y vencemos a estos dos brabucones – dijo mantis señalando a Mono y a Grulla con una sonrisa diabólica.

-creo poder con eso – Po nado hasta quedar al lado de Mantis, Mono y Grulla se miraron nerviosos, luego giraron sus rostros hasta quedar viendo a Mantis y a Po que los miraban con un gesto desafiante.

-hay dios estamos muertos – dijo Grulla mientras se preparaba para nadar lejos de ellos.

-mami – dijo Mono con un tono tímido y asustado mientras tomaba una pluma del ala de Grulla para impulsarse.

-prepárense para ser derrotados! – dijeron Mantis y Po nadando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Grulla y Mono que trataban de huir a toda prisa.

Po nado a toda prisa alcanzándolos fácilmente, Mantis que iba en su hombro brinco a la cabeza de Grulla y lo empezó a sambutir en el agua, este solo daba golpes con las alas, Po tomo la cabeza de Mono y lo sambutió en el agua causando la misma reacción que grulla, después de 10 segundos Mono y Mantis levantaron la mano/ala rindiéndose, Po soltó la cabeza de Mono, Mantis salto de la cabeza de Grulla a la de Po con una risa triunfante…

-ja,ja,ja!, les ganamos, no aguantaron ni 10 segundos, para que la piensen dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros verdad Po –dijo Mantis dándole un tic en la cabeza a Po.

-si jaja, lo que digas Mantis – dijo Po sonriendo por lo divertido que fue jugar con sus nuevos compañeros, esos momentos le hacían olvidar lo difícil que fue la vida para ellos, pero algo lo tenía con duda, y esa duda era – oigan chicos, puedo preguntarles algo? – dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-claro que puedes, pero primero salgamos de aquí, acabo de ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y no quiero que se repita – dijo Mono mientras nadaba escupiendo el agua que tenía en la boca e inhalando todo el aire que le cupiera en la boca.

-si, nomas guerras en el agua – dijo Grulla que ya se hallaba a la orilla del lago secándose.

-jajajaja, si no fueran tan llorones – dijo Mantis pero al ver la mirada fría de sus compañeros mejor se quedo callado.

Una vez en la orilla Po termino de abotonar su camisa, tomo su espada y se pusieron en camino con dirección al lo que el olfato de Po les guiaba, mientras tanto iban charlando sobre temas diversos conviviendo como buenos camaradas…

-oigan amigos, sobre lo que les quería preguntar – dijo Po mirándolos con un gesto decaído.

-si? Que sucede Po? – pregunto Mono al darse cuenta de la reacción de su amigo.

-es…..como decirlo, ustedes no se sienten mal por lo que les paso, por saber que su hogar fue destruido? Acaso no les causa un cierto remordimiento a quien hiso eso? – pregunto Po con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Po….nosotros hemos sufrido mucho, jamás olvidare lo que paso, es algo que no se puede olvidar amigo – dijo Mantis dando un suspiro de tristeza.

-pero, no nos dejamos llevar por eso mi fortachudo amigo, cuando huimos y nos adentramos en el bosque nos sentíamos miserables, incompletos, sentíamos culpa de no haber hecho algo para rescatar a nuestra gente – dijo Mono, pero no termino porque Grulla tomo la palabra.

-era algo que nos hacia decaer mas, mientras perdíamos la esperanza de poder seguir viviendo, pero… - Grulla se quedo pensativo como si pensara las palabras correctas para decir lo siguiente.

-pero qué? – pregunto Po algo impaciente, quería saber una respuesta, por que el sentía exactamente todo lo dijeron sus compañeros, y así quizás la respuesta que les ayudo a ellos le podría ser de ayuda a él también.

-pero el día que llegamos al valle de la paz, unos ladrones nos tomaron como rehenes, te lo voy a contar a manera de relato – dijo Mono mientras los 3 restantes ponían atención a lo que decía, pero sin quitar la mirada al frente, pues podría ser que terminaran estrellados en algún árbol caminando.

El sol casi se ponía al centro del cielo anunciando el mediodía, el camino que transitaban los 4 jóvenes era despejado, los arboles cada vez escaseaban mas a medida que seguían avanzando, únicamente la maleza amarillenta seguía sin desaparecer, que les llegaba a cubrir la 4 cuarta parte del cuerpo, el viento se hacía con más fuerza agitando con más fuerza el suave pelaje de Mono y Po, por su parte a Grulla se le agitaba el sombrero con dirección que llevara el aire, Mantis descansaba su espalda en el suave pelaje de la cabeza de Po mientras observa los intensos rayos del sol que deslumbraban todo el panorama alrededor del…

-mira Po, esto paso el primer día que llegamos al valle de la paz – dijo Mono mientras seguía caminando a 4 patas.

FLASHBACK

Los 3 jóvenes habían arribado al valle de la paz, estaban un poco descuidados, Mono tenia raspones en su pantalón y algunas pequeñas cortadas por todo el cuerpo, Mantis también tenía raspones en todo su cuerpo, el sombrero de Grulla espada algo gastado, también tenía raspones y cortadas en su cuerpo, los 3 jóvenes caminaban por la calle principal del valle observados con rareza por los demás habitantes del lugar, no le dieron mucha importancia a eso, después de que habían pasado 4 años de su vida en un bosque donde sobrevivir era la única acción del día, no se sentían mal por cualquier tontería, los jóvenes seguían su curso por entre las calles hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron con mucha fuerza…

-oh vaya, que haremos para conseguir comida? – pregunto el más pequeño observando la expresión pálida de sus compañeros que lucían igual de desvividos que el.

-no lo sé Mantis, no lo sé….. – dijo Mono mientras agachaba la cabeza con tristeza al no saber cuál era el siguiente paso de sus vidas.

- qué tal si pedimos que nos ayuden, a lo mejor y nos dan un poco de dinero para conseguir comida – dijo Grulla mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros pero con poca alegría.

-eso puede funcionar, Mono hay que ir a la plaza principal, ahí siempre está lleno de gente, será más fácil conseguir dinero ahí – Mantis salto al hombro de Mono mientras lo miraba con emoción.

-bueno vamos, pero no se hagan falsas esperanzas – dijo Mono mientras caminaba hacia la plaza central seguido de Grulla.

Al llegar al lugar, empezaron a acudir a las personas que transitaban el lugar, pero nadie les hacía caso, al contrario, los insultaban, los empujaban a un lado o les miraban con desprecio, así estuvieron una hora hasta que perdieron la poca esperanza que tenían, los 3 se sentaron en forma de círculo para desahogar sus penas..

-creo que fue todo, no podremos continuar, lo siento – decía Mono mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus cuencas y sus manos se apretaban con impotencia.

-4 años de desdicha en ese horrible bosque, pero porque seguimos aquí?, acaso necesitamos sufrir más, que hicimos para merecer esto? – dijo Grulla entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Mantis no hablaba, estaba totalmente pálido, hacia ya dos días que no comían nada, al no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, solo podía escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros mientras peleaba por no quedarse dormido.

-Grulla, Mantis, lo siento…..yo…ya no puedo más, me siento impotente, no pude hacer nada para salvar el pueblo o a nuestros padres, y ahora no pude hacer nada para mantenerlos con vida, me siento culpable y a la vez un cobarde – decía Mono con mucha ira en su rostro mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza con los puños empezando a sangrarle.

-Mono basta, no lo hagas por favor, te estás lastimando – dijo Grulla seguido de tomar los brazos de Mono para que no siguiera lastimándose.

-déjame!...debo castigarme!….déjame!...por favor – dijo Mono entra mas lagrimas y sollozos, para después dejar de forcejear y abrazar a Grulla como si fuera su propio hermano, Grulla le correspondió el abrazo con mucha tristeza tratando de reconfortarlo.

-está bien hermano, no te sientas culpable del trágico destino que nos toco, aunque, quizás la suerte nos caiga de sorpresa – dijo Grulla apartándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa débil, Mono sonrió igual de débil, Mantis se había quedado dormido en la cabeza de Mono, por lo débil que estaba no se percato de lo que había pasado.

Pero pronto encima de un tejado los 3 eran observados por un sujeto que portaba un sombrero de paja y era cubierto por una larga capa morada, el sujeto dio un salto para caer enfrente de los 3 jóvenes que se sobresaltaron por la repentina movida…

-quien eres tú? – pregunto Mono parándose al frente de los dos mirando con desconfianza al sujeto.

El por su parte se quito la capa dejando ver a una tortuga adulta, con un bastón hecho de una rama de árbol, la tortuga los miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora que causo que Mono perdiera su desconfianza hacia él.

-hola pequeñines, mi nombre es oogway, soy un maestro de kung fu que vive en el palacio de Jade, aquel que ven encima de aquella montaña – la tortuga señalo con su bastón a la montaña donde se podía apreciar un palacio conectado al pueblo por muchas escaleras que llevaban a él.

-ah ya veo, pero en que le podemos servir señor oogway – dijo Mono aun con cierto presentimiento de desconfianza.

La tortuga sonrió una vez más y saco detrás de su caparazón una bolsa hecha de tela color café, la apretó con su mano y la encamino hacia el frente de él poniéndola a las manos de Mono.

-los he venido a ayudar mis pequeños, he escuchado que ustedes son los últimos de su especie – dijo oogway mientras ponía la bolsa en el suelo ya que Mono no la había tomado.

-como?, como sabe sobre lo que nos paso? – pregunto Grulla desencajado por la curiosidad y la duda.

- las noticias dan la vuelta al mundo en 4 años mi joven Grulla – después de que oogway dijo esto Mono Grulla y Mantis gritaron al unisonó…

QUE?!

La tortuga sonrió mientras caminaba a un lado de Mono observándolos desde otro Angulo..

-como sabe mi nombre – dijo el emplumado aun sin salir de su impresión.

-los conozco más de lo que se imaginan Mono y Mantis, se por lo que han pasado estos 4 años y sé que no hay dolor más grande que el de perder a un ser querido – cerro sus ojos mientras les dedicaba la misma sonrisa.

-pero como puede ser posible?, es alguna clase de mago? – dijo Mantis mientras observaba a la tortuga desde la cabeza de Mono.

-eso no importa, he venido a ayudarles y a darles un aviso importante – oogway salto y se paro en su bastón con un solo pie, causando la impresión de los 3 jóvenes – tomen eso y úsenlo con cuidado – señalo la bolsa rechoncha – eso les ayudara por 2 semanas - abrió sus ojos y los miro con el gesto relajado – después de eso, un joven guerrero de blanco y negro vendrá a ustedes y los socorrerá cuando lo necesiten, el les ayudara a estar listos, cuando lo estén, acudan a mí de nuevo, los estaré esperando en el palacio de Jade – bajo de su bastón y abrió la bolsa para revelar su contenido, eran monedas, las suficientes para sobrevivir dos semanas.

Los 3 vieron estupefactos la bolsa, nunca habían visto tantas monedas color de oro, relucían y brillaban con mucha intensidad, los 3 jóvenes voltearon a ver a la tortuga con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se lanzaron contra él y lo tomaron en un abrazo grupal, oogway sonrió y rasco la cabeza de los pequeños con la palma de su mano, una vez separado del abrazo

-bueno me tengo que ir pequeños, a y otra cosa, no pierdan la esperanza, recuerden que el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo que se nos otorga a todos, por eso se llama presente – oowgay, se dio media vuelta dejando a los jóvenes con buen sabor de boca, pero Mono aun tenía una duda.

-oiga maestro oogway – dijo mono poniendo su mano en el caparazón de este, oogway voltio su cara a la mitad.

-si pequeño? – pregunto en un tono cordial.

-como sabremos quién es ese joven que nos guiara por el camino y que nos hará estar listos? Y listos para qué? – pregunto el primate un poco tímido.

-no habrá necesidad de averiguarlo pequeño, el vendrá a ustedes y los ayudara en un momento difícil, después les ofrecerá acompañarlo en su camino, pero ni yo se que pasara después de eso – dijo oogway recobrando su rostro relajado – bueno, me retiro – dio un salto y cayó sobre un techo, empezó a correr y a dar saltos desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

FIN FLASHBACK

-waow, ósea que ese tal oogway predijo que yo los visitaría?, interesante.. – Po cambio su mirada a una más intensa, quizá era la emoción de saber que alguien tuvieras esas habilidades.

-y es por eso que siempre estamos felices, no importa lo que suceda – Mono apoyo su mano en el hombro de Po – nos tenemos a nosotros, y ahora eres parte de nuestra familia amigo – Mono le dedico una sonrisa.

-entiendo, gracias por todo amigos – Po les dedico una sonrisa a sus 3 compañeros, por alguna razón ya no se sentía miserable, al parecer lo que había dicho Mono había removido algo en su corazón, al igual que la vez que él y Tigresa cayeron sobre los finos pastizales amarillentos, cuando jugaban al atrapado, recordó el abrazo que le dio junto con su mismo ronroneo, al parecer eso le era de mucha ayuda – (vaya, ahora entiendo a lo que ese tal oogway se refería, pero dejare eso de un lado, por ahora me enfoco en mi principal objetivo ) – Po seguía dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que….

-MIREN!, ya llegamos, tenias razón Po, hay un pueblo bajando esta colina – Grulla señalo con su ala al pueblo que se podía ver a la lejanía, los otros enfocaron su vista hacia aquel lugar.

-bueno vamos, Mantis relájate, calculo que llegaremos en media hora, por ahora apresurémonos! – Po apresuro el paso dejando a Mantis en su cabeza, seguido del vuelo bajo de Grulla y la persecución de Mono, ambos se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el lugar.

####

-maestro, yo no sabía eso, lo siento, no me había percatado – dijo Shifu con lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir, pero oogway poso su mano en el hombro de este tratando de consolarlo.

-sé que es un comienzo muy triste para esta niña Shifu, pero debes entenderla, darle el amor y el cariño que le fue arrebatado en sus 6 años, podrás con eso? – la tortuga miro a Shifu directamente a los ojos, este solo sonrió melancólico.

-claro que podre maestro, se lo prometo – Shifu se levanto al darse cuenta de que las jóvenes ya venían de vuelta un poco fatigadas, oogway se bajo de su bastón y sonrió con ternura al verlas llegar al ultimo escalón echando el poco aire que les quedaba por la boca – bien veo que han acabo el calentamiento en muy poco tiempo – dijo Shifu con una sonrisa creciente.

-si maestro, hemos terminado el calentamiento, aunque pareció más una prueba de entrenamiento – dijo Tigresa apoyando sus manos en sus piernas mientras recuperaba el aire que había sacado hace unos momentos.

-yo estoy con ella, creo que se me va a caer la piel si lo hago de nuevo – dijo Víbora recostada en el concreto inhalando el mayor aire que fuera posible.

-bueno, descansen, ah por cierto, Tigresa, te presento al maestro oogway – se hiso a un lado para que Tigresa pudiera apreciar a la tortuga que tenía el brazo apoyado en su bastón.

-hola maestro oogway, es un gusto conocerlo – hiso una reverencia golpeando la palmo de su mano con el puño cerrado de la otra extremidad.

-el gusto es mío Tigresa, que bueno que te nos unas – dijo oowgay mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-maestro, como supo mi nombre? – pregunto la felina un poco desencajada.

-bueno, Shifu me lo dijo ….es hora de retirarme a meditar al salón de los héroes, los veo a la hora de la cena – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el salón de los héroes con una sonrisa creciente.

-de acuerdo maestro, ustedes dos, síganme, es hora de practicar su primer movimiento, la patada del lince volador – Shifu empezó a caminar con dirección al salón de entrenamiento.

El día prometedor había llegado a su punto medio haciendo que el sol irradiara con más intensidad, los fuertes rayos del sol golpeaban a todo el valle de la paz que avisaba a sus habitantes la hora cercana de la comida, pero en el palacio de Jade no era de mucha importancia, y menos ahora que cierto maestro estaba entusiasmado de entrenar a sus dos pupilas, mas a su hija adoptiva…

-bueno, observen, este movimiento requiere de mucha concentración, para no perder el balance al momento de efectuarlo – Shifu se hizo el movimiento de la patada, dio un salto y giro sobre su propio eje estirando la pierna derecha en forma de patada, después de hacerlo cayó en la misma posición sin resbalar, las dos jóvenes estaban impresionadas, o que hiso su maestro les pareció bastante bueno – bueno, primero tu Víbora.

-si maestro – contesto la serpiente, hizo lo mismo que Shifu, solo que esta dio un salto y estiro su cola simulando la patada, al momento de caer lo hiso con la punta de la cola y volvió a su normalidad como su maestro, pero había omitido el giro – y bien maestro, como lo hice?.

-bueno, lo hiciste bien, pero debes trabajar en el giro, esa fue mi única observación –Shifu volteo a mirar a Tigresa que estaba un poco nerviosa, no le dio mucha importancia – Tigresa, tu eres la siguiente.

-si maestro Shifu – aun tenía nervios pero hiso el mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse, efectuó los mismos movimientos de su maestro, dio el salto y al momento de dar el giro, efectuó fuerza de mas y cayó de espaldas en el suelo, Tigresa se levanto como pudo del suelo, estaba enojada y gruñía lo más bajo que podía, tanto que de un golpe despego un tablón de madera del suelo, Shifu se percato de su gran fuerza que no podía controlar.

-Víbora, retírate a comer y después nos vemos en el entrenamiento de la tarde – ordeno Shifu mientras alzaba su mano con dirección a la puerta.

-si maestro Shifu – la serpiente hiso una reverencia y salió del salón dejando a Shifu y a Tigresa solos.

-maestro, lo siento, yo no quería – dijo mientras miraba lo que había causado por el golpe, pero sintió una mano que rascaba su cabeza, alzo su miraba y pudo observar que Shifu la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-descuida Tigresa, te daré un entrenamiento especial, mira – saco debajo de sus mangas 4 fichas de fibra y las puso en el suelo – Tigresa toma las fichas pero no las rompas, anda hazlo.

Tigresa observo las fichas que estaban colocadas en el suelo, trato de tomar la primera pero al momento de sostenerla esta se rompió, dejo los restos en el suelo y trato de tomar otro pero paso lo mismo, y así con el tercero y el ultimo, las fichas estaban destrozadas, entonces el coraje la invadió y no pudo hacer más que llorar.

-lo siento maestro Shifu, no, no puedo hacerlo – decía mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, pero de nuevo sintió esa mano cálida en el pelaje de su cabeza, abrió los ojos que brillaban a causa de las lagrimas y miro a Shifu.

-esto no se aprende al primer intento pequeña, se lleva horas, días, meses de entrenamiento para poder perfeccionarlo, ahora olvidemos el entrenamiento y juguemos una partida de ajedrez ,después vamos a comer que te parece? – Shifu cerró sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa calidad que hiso sentir bien a la felina.

-de acuerdo maestro Shifu – seco sus lagrimas y cambio su rostro de tristeza por uno de felicidad, así ambos salieron del salón de entrenamiento con dirección hacia el área de dormitorios para jugar una partida de ajedrez.

####

Los 4 jóvenes habían llegado al pueblo de hog-louw, era muy peculiar al valle de la paz, pero aquí se veían mas personas transitando las calles, al parecer era un poco viejo, pero seguía con la fachada intacta, los 4 jóvenes se adentraron en el pueblo buscando algún lugar donde comer.

-vaya estos pueblos están llenos de personas, al parecer llegamos a la hora exacta – dijo Mantis mientras observaba sus alrededores desde la cabeza de Po.

-sí, yo digo lo mismo, al parecer es la hora de las compras – dijo Grulla pero sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

-miren ahí, al parecer es un restaurante, que tal si paramos ahí? – pregunto Mono mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia un restaurante que se encontraba en la esquina de una calle, se veía prometedor, por otra parte había bastante gente comiendo en el lugar, lo que decía que era bueno para parar ahí.

-bueno, vayamos ahí – dijo Po caminando hacia el lugar seguido de sus amigos, al llegar había un rinoceronte cuidando la puerta, cuando observo que los 4 jóvenes venían acercándose hacia el no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-hola señor, venimos buscando un lugar para comer, este parece adecuado, no necesitamos nada para entrar? – pregunto Po mientras encaraba al rinoceronte.

-que?, no….. no!, pasen no es necesario algún requisito, pasen por aquí por favor, los encaminare hacia una mesa – al momento de entrar pudo observar que el panda traía una espada detrás de su espalda, por lo cual lo detuvo – hijo, quien te dio esto? Es muy peligroso para que tu lo uses – dijo el rinoceronte mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a la espada.

-ah esto es mío, fue un obsequio de mis padres, y descuide, prometo no matar a nadie jeje – dijo Po mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente, lo cual le causo algo de intimidación al rinoceronte, pero acepto tímido y los encamino hacia una mesa, después se retiro dejando sentados a los jóvenes.

-oye Po, te puedo preguntar algo? – pregunto Mono mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-claro Mono, puedes preguntarle lo que sea a tu hermano – dijo Po mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que le dio la confianza suficiente de seguir.

-a donde nos dirigimos exactamente? Es decir, nomas andaremos de pueblo en pueblo o cómo? – pregunto Mono mientras los demás enfocaron la mirada en el panda.

-no lo sé, pero, lo que yo quiero es acabar con todos esos asesinos que andan sueltos por ahí matando personas inocentes, así que mi rumbo es indefinido, siento no tenerles una respuesta acertada chicos – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y suspiraba con frustración de no saber qué hacer, o a donde ir realmente.

- descuida hermano, no importa a donde vayamos, siempre que estemos juntos – Grulla y Mantis golpearon el hombro de Po dándole ánimos, Po los miro y sonrió,

-gracias chicos, por todo – dijo Po mientras los miraba con una sonrisa.

-descuida, para eso estamos, pero por el amor de dios, a qué hora nos traen la comida! – dijo Mantis totalmente desesperado.

Al escuchar esto los otros 3 estallaron en carcajadas dejando a un Mantis con cara de duda, pero no le dio mucha importancia y rio junto a sus compañeros, después de 3 minutos de risas y carcajadas inaguantables, una camarera se acerco a atenderlos..

-buenas tardes muchachos, que es lo que van a querer? – al escuchar esto, los 4 dirigieron su mirada a la camarera, era una cabra de unos 30 años aproximadamente, llevaba puesto el mandil habitual, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una pequeña libreta de color verde fuerte, la camarera sonrió a ver a un representante de cada especie que se creía extinta en China…

-señora, que es lo que ofrecen aquí? –pregunto Po cortando el rollo de miradas.

-mira jovencito, aquí servimos fideos, dumplings, sushi, y por ultimo de postre servimos emparedados de chocolate – dijo la cabra mientas esperaba respuesta alguna de los jóvenes.

-bueno amigos, que van a querer? – pregunto Po mirando a sus amigos que estaban indecisos.

-bueno, yo quiero un plato de fideos – dijo Mantis.

-yo también – dijo Grulla.

- pues yo quiero probar el sushi, hace mucho que no como eso – dijo Mono mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

- de acuerdo, 3 platos de fideos, una orden de sushi, dos órdenes de dumplings y queremos conocer ese emparedado de chocolate que nos menciono – dijo Po mientras miraba a la cabra con firmeza.

-en un momento les traigo su orden – dicho esto la cabra e retiro dejando a los 4 platicando entre ellos.

Po retiro la espada de su portador y la puso encima de la mesa, lo que causo que toda la gente lo vieran con miedo mientras ponían su atención en el, Po se dio cuenta y levanto la mano en señal de que no pasaba nada, la gente se despreocupo y siguió con sus intereses.

-vaya Po, esa espada es muy bonita, donde la conseguiste – dijo Mono mientras tomaba la espada y la observaba más de cerca.

-chicos no quiero hablar de eso, digamos que me apareció cuando más la necesitaba – dijo Po mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared – Mono, será mejor que la guarde, el guardia me está mirando con desconfianza – dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver al rinoceronte que estaba a unos metros detrás del.

-pero como lo sabes si ni siquiera has volteado a verificarlo – dijo Grulla que se dio cuenta que el rinoceronte observaba a Po.

-es mi instinto, y además mis sentidos son más sensibles gracias a mi entrenamiento – dijo Po mientras guardaba la espada en la funda y la colocaba debajo de la mesa.

-eso es genial Po, podrás enseñarnos eso algún día? – pregunto Mantis emocionado.

-claro que si Mantis, para eso los entreno – dijo Po mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en la mesa.

Los 4 siguieron platicando cuando vieron llegar a la cabra con su comida.

-bueno jóvenes aquí está la comida, disfrútenla, después de que terminen les traeré el postre.

-claro, muchas gracias…. – Po no termino de hablar por que no conocía el nombre de la cabra.

-Shao, ese es mi nombre jovencito – dijo la cabra brindándole una sonrisa.

-ok, muchas gracias Shao – dijo Po para después prestar atención en su comida junto con sus compañeros, la cabra se retiro para dejarlos comer.

Y pasaron media hora comiendo y disfrutando del postre como una verdadera familia, pero pronto la felicidad les seria arrebatada, cuando unos lobos entraron en el lugar con sus espadas en la mano y tirando las mesas y los arreglos hacia los lados, los otros lobos amenazaban a los clientes con matarlos si estos no les daban su dinero, el guardia no pudo hacer nada, puesto que un lobo lo tenía sostenido de los brazos mientras que otro golpeaba su torso con mucha brutalidad, la gente se arrinconaba contra las esquinas mientras veían con horror a los lobos que amenazaban con matarlos…

-ay no!, que quieres Lung!, hoy no es el día de la saqueada, es hasta mañana – dijo la cabra mientras le hacía frente al lobo que parecía ser el jefe de la manada, sus colmillos eran enormes, tenía los ojos rojos con las pupilas dilatadas, empezó a caminar hacia la cabra con la espada apuntándole al cuello, Shao retrocedió con miedo a pasos torpes.

-eso a ti no te importa estúpida, vendremos el día que queramos y nos llevaremos cuanto queramos, entendiste estúpida! – después aventó a Shao a un lado con un golpe que casi la deja inconsciente.

-Po debemos hacer algo, o si ellos los mataran a todos – dijo Mono poniéndose en pose de batalla acompañado de Mantis y de Grulla.

-NOO! – dijo Po parándose frente a ellos con una mirada fría que jamás habían visto en el.

-que? – preguntaron los 3 con timidez al ver la cara de Po.

-ustedes encárguense de que la gente se encuentre bien, yo me ocupare de ellos – se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda – ahora!.

-si Po! – dicho esto los 3 jóvenes se dispersaron en el restaurant verificando que la gente estuviera bien, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lung.

-oigan mocosos, que creen que están haciendo! – Lung iba a correr hacia donde estaban Mono, Grulla y Mantis pero una voz lo detuvo.

-oye perro estúpido, por aquí! – dijo Po mientras tomaba la espada que había puesto debajo de la mesa, los otros 5 lobos pusieron atención en él, y los otros dos que se encontraban golpeando al rinoceronte, lo tiraron a un lado para entrar haber que sucedía.

-como me llamaste mocoso?! – pregunto Lung hecho rabia por la insolencia del panda.

-dije, por aquí perro estúpido! – dijo Po con una sonrisa cínica y el ceño fruncido.

-Grrr! Maten a ese insolente! – ordeno Lung mientras los 3 lobos se abalanzaban contra Po, este se quedo parado esperando algún ataque de los 3.

El primer lobo le dio un espadazo con dirección al cuello,Po se agacho esquivando el movimiento, otro lobo aprovecho y le dio un espadazo con dirección a los pies creyendo que no se daría cuanta, Po cerró los ojos y escucho el zumbido de la espada, dio un salto esquivando ambos ataques, los 2 lobos estaban vulnerables a cualquier golpe, Po abrió los ojos y aprovecho dando una doble patada hacia los lados conectando en un par de costillas de cada lobo, el impacto hiso resonar el crujido de los huesos de ambos caninos en todo el restaurant, los lobos escupieron un chorrito de sangre para después salir disparados hacia las mesas haciendo un desastre en el lugar, la gente que se escondía detrás de las mesas no podía creer la destreza del joven panda, que con dos simples golpes dejo inmovilizados a los lobos, Lung estaba que ardía en coraje, no podía creer que un crio hubiera vencido a dos de sus hombres con tanta facilidad.

-GGGRRAAAAAAH! , ustedes 5, que hacen ahí parados como idiotas, mátenlo! – grito Lung con toda la rabia del mundo.

-será el mismo resultado Lung, ni tus hombres, ni tu podrán ganarme – desenfundo su espada por qué sabia que ellos harían caso omiso a sus palabras – así que se los pediré una sola vez, lárguense de aquí y llévense a sus amigos por las buenas – ordeno, lo que causa las bastas carcajadas de los lobos.

-jajajajaja!, hablas enserio, me vas a matar de la risa panda estúpido!, por haberme divertido te matare de una manera rápida y sin dolor – dijo ordenando a los 5 lobos que le rodearan.

-No!, Lung por favor, es solo un niño! –grito Shao en un tono desgarrado.

-cállate estúpida! Y muere! – Lung lanzo 5 shurikens en dirección a ella, cosa que Po no pudo ver venir, no alcanzaría a desviarlas.

Shao cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte pero solo sintió una fuerte ventisca de aire enfrente de ella, al abrir los ojos pudo observar a los 3 compañeros de el panda frente a ella, Mono había desviado 3 shurikens con las manos y la cola, Mantis había detenido el impacto de una con ambas tenazas, y Grulla detuvo la ultima con un ventisca de aire que dio con su ala.

-descuida Po, los tenemos cubiertos – dijo Mono mientras lo miraba con media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-me impresionan chicos, encárguense de las demás personas! – después de decir eso Po los miro con orgullo y les sonrió, sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero después dirigió su mirada a Lung con el ceño fruncido, apretó su espada con fuerza y dio dos pasos hacia adelante encarando a los 5 lobos que esperaban algún ataque – son unos malditos, les gusta matar gente inocente, pero eso ya acabo – bajo la espada dejándola colgar en su mano derecha, los miraba con ira y desprecio.

-jajajaja!, lo que digas panda estúpido, mátenlo! – ordeno Lung.

Los lobos empezaron a atacar a Po rodeándolo y lanzándole ataques al azar, Po los bloqueaba con su espada o los esquivaba brincando, o agachando la cabeza, los demás veían atónitos la escena, era como ver que el panda era traspasable y los espadazos lo traspasaran sin hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño, Po seguía esquivando los espadazos con el rostro frio, les daría una muerte dolorosa a sus enemigos, los lobos empezaban a cansarse, y cada vez daban golpes más torpes y más débiles, después de un minuto se separaron del panda jadiando y sudando con mucha frecuencia.

-ven se los dije, es una pérdida de tiempo, nunca lograran ganarme – dijo Po con la espada aun colgando de su mano.

-cállate estúpido! – un lobo se abalanzo sobre Po tratando de enterrarle la espada en el cuello.

Po observo los puntos quebrados de la guardia del lobo, se agacho y le dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma de la mano, fue tan fuerte que el impacto creó una onda de aire entre el pecho del lobo y la palma de Po, de repente todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, Po seguía con la mano puesta en el pecho del lobo, mirando hacia la nada, el lobo tenia la boca y los ojos abiertos, la espada se separo de su mano y cayó frente al pie de Po provocando un ruido molesto, después de unos segundos, el lobo reacciono y escupió montones de sangre por la boca y la nariz, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su pesado cuerpo en la mano de Po, este retiro la mano dejando caer el cadáver del lobo en el suelo, los demás presentes estaban estupefactos, al ver que de nuevo con un simple golpe el panda provoco la muerte del lobo, los 4 lobos gruñeron y al mismo tiempo retrocedieron 2 pasos, Lung no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

-como?..co…como?!...cómo pudiste matarlo de un solo golpe!? – dijo Lung con una mezcla de ira y de asombro.

-ya te lo dije, es inútil, me eh entrenado durante 6 largos años para esto, es imposible que unos matones puedan vencerme, son unos testarudos – Po volteo a mirar a Lung a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – te lo diré una última vez más, abandonen el lugar y no serán los próximos en morir – guardo su espada en el portador pero sin bajar la guardia.

-vieron eso amigos? – pregunto Mono con la boca abierta.

-esa velocidad es impresionante, se nota que Po es todo un experto – comento Grulla con el pico abierto.

-lo bueno que está de nuestro lado – dijo Mantis sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Po.

Po seguía parado esperando la respuesta del Lung que seguía sin moverse.

-y entonces, que dices, te iras de aquí? – pregunto Po en un tono frio.

-que? No!, jamás idiota, si es necesario acabare contigo ahora mismo, atáquenlo! – dijo Lung ordenándole a los lobos que seguían parados sin moverse.

-son unos necios! – Po se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de los lobos.

Estos empezaron a tirarle golpes al azar, ya habían perdido la formación, los golpes no eran pensados, solo querían matar al panda, eso los hacía vulnerables a Po que esquivaba sus movimientos mientras observaba los puntos quebrados de la estrategia de los lobos, para después conectar un golpe letal .

-ya me harte de estos juegos! – dijo Po mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mandíbula a un lobo que le provoco la rotura del cuello.

-toma esto! – dijo mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla a otro lobo dejándolo en estado vegetal.

-esto es por todo el mal que han causado! – dijo mientras le daba un rodillazo al tercer lobo en el cuello provocando la dislocadura de este, después lo de la cabeza con su mano y giro la muñeca quebrándole el cuello por completo, el último lobo estaba aterrorizado, retrocedió mientras tiraba la espada al suelo y salía corriendo – sigues tú! –dijo de manera seca y cortante, saco un cuchillo debajo de las vendas de su cintura y lo lanzo al lobo que dio exactamente en su yugular, causándole la muerte instantánea.

Shao estaba asombrada, jamás había visto a un peleador como él, y mucho menos tan joven, los clientes también estaban asombrados, no podían creer en la destreza de ese joven guerrero.

-bueno Lung, al parecer quedamos tu y yo – Po se volteo para quedar frente a Lung, Po lo miraba con un semblante serio, en cambio Lung se sentía intimidado por el joven panda.

-estos estúpidos no me sirvieron para nada, se merecían la muerte jajajaja – rio Lung restándole importancia a sus hombres que yacían muertos en el suelo.

-me das asco insecto! – dijo po mientras le lanzaba una patada a la cara.

-que? – Lung no pudo reaccionar por que sintió la patada en su mejilla izquierda que le sacudió todo el cráneo.

Lung salió volando hasta estrellarse en la pared del restaurant, esta se rajo al hacer contacto con la espalda de Lung, este se levanto muy adolorido por el golpe, pero no fue de gravedad, todavía podía seguir en pie para luchar, sintió un liquido caliente en su boca, escupió en su mano para darse cuenta que era sangre, se limpio los labios donde había más sangre, al observar su mano estaba horrorizado, nunca nadie le había logrado hacer expulsar sangre de su cuerpo, esto fue un golpe bajo en su orgullo, entonces levanto la miraba para ver que el panda se aproximaba a él a pasos lentos, su rabia e ira eran incontenibles, estaba fuera de sus casillas, tanto que cometió el mismo error que sus hombres, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el panda con su espada, cuando estuvo cerca le lanzo un espadazo directo a la yugular.

-eres un estúpido! – Po grito tomando la espada con la palma de su mano lo que provoco que le sacara sangre de la palma, esta vez había sido muy duro, incluso para él, pero no le dolió, tampoco le dio mucha importancia – has provocado muchos daños, lo veo en tus ojos, no te lo perdonare!

-que? – Lung no vio venir el golpe que el panda le implanto en el pecho, exactamente donde estaba el corazón, Lung sintió que su corazón se detuvo, la respiración se le corto y cayó al suelo de espalda, sintió el latido de nuevo pero algo débil, miro a el panda que estaba parado enfrente del, pero su visión se torno borrosa.

-sigues siendo un testarudo lobo estúpido!, pero yo no te juzgaré, dejare que los guardias se encarguen por mi! – Po le dio una patada en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente – uuf!, creo que esto se acabo, ya pueden salir amigos, ya paso el peligro! – dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

Al escuchar eso Mono ,Mantis,Grulla y Shao acompañados de los demás clientes salieron de entre las mesas asombrados por el buen trabajo que había hecho el joven panda, todos lo miraron con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y de alegría, al momento empezaron aplaudir y a gritar con devoción mientras tomaban a Po y lo alzaban por los aires…

-woa! Tranquilos que esos lobos si lograron conectarme algunos golpes, y di que duele – dijo Po mientras era aclamado por todos los clientes del lugar, después de unos momentos bajaron a Po y lo sentaron en una mesa, una de las únicas que quedaban en pie.

-waow! Hermano, los venciste a todos tu solo – decía Mono mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

- si po fue impresionante lo que hiciste – dijo Grulla que estaba parado enfrente de el

-de verdad Po, eres todo un experto en el arte de la pelea – dijo Mantis mientras saltaba al hombro de Po.

-gracias chicos, pero ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien, de no haber sido por ustedes, Shao hubiera muerto, estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos – dijo Po mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a sus 3 amigos, que consideraba hermanos.

-por eso no sabemos cómo agradecerles su buen trabajo – dijo Shao apareciendo por un costado de ellos.

-si , como podemos agradecerles jóvenes guerreros – pregunto el rinoceronte que apareció por el lado opuesto.

-no gracias, no es nada, es nuestro trabajo, pero gracias por la oferta, pero nos tenemos que ir – Po se levanto y se coloco la espada detrás de su espalda para empezar a caminar seguido de sus 3 compañeros.

-esperes! – dijo Shao poniéndose enfrente de Po – no quieren pasar la noche en el pueblo, ya esta atardeciendo y pronto va anochecer – dijo Shao esperando más que un si por respuesta.

Po medito las palabras de la camarera, quizás no sería mala idea , después de todo se estaba cansando de dormir en el bosque y por un día sería bueno descansar en una cama

-pero en donde dormiremos Shao, no queremos ser una molestia para ustedes – dijo Po un poco apenado por haber aceptado.

-descuida joven guerrero, después de lo que hicieron el pueblo les está muy agradecidos, por lo tanto hay una casa que no está habitada por nadie, voy a hablar con el gobernante del pueblo para que les preste la casa, descuiden, vengan de nuevo por el atardecer para otorgarles las llaves, por mientras pueden ir a conocer el pueblo si gustan – dijo el rinoceronte brindándoles un sonrisa cordial.

-de acuerdo muchas gracias – dijeron los 4 al unisonó para después de haber pagado la cuenta, salir del restaurant empezar a caminar por las calles…

-de acuerdo, tenemos una hora para conocer el pueblo, nos dividiremos y nos veremos aquí al atardecer de acuerdo? – pregunto Po observando la cara de emoción de sus compañeros.

- de acuerdo hermano! – dijeron los 3 con devoción mientras daban pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-bien, tomen – Po puso un puño de monedas en la mano/ala/tenazas, de sus amigos – por si quieren comprarse algo ya que anden por ahí, yo iré a caminar un rato por el pueblo – dijo Po observando a sus amigos que casi se les disloca la quijada por la enorme sonrisa que tenían dibujada en el rostro.

-gracias!- dijeron los 3 mientras estrujaban a Po en un abrazo grupal, Po sonrió ante tal gesto de sus amigo-hermanos – gracias Po, por todo, siempre te estaremos muy agradecidos – dijo Mono con lagrimas de felicidad.

-recuerden, siempre unidos! Jaja, bueno dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a divertirse, recuerden que nos veremos aquí al atardecer – dijo Po apartándose del abrazo.

-si hermano – dijeron los 3 y cada quien tomo distintas direcciones perdiéndose a la vista de Po

- (no chicos, gracias a ustedes ) – pensó mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar por entre las calles de el valle conociendo los lugares.

#####

Le atardecer ya se estaba haciendo presente en china, el color de los rayos se tono rojizo, la gente prendía las luces y las velas de sus casa y negocios, para secundar la luz en toda China, en el valle de la paz la gente retiraba sus puestos, en el palacio de Jade terminaba la sesión de entrenamiento del día, Shifu veía a sus alumnas tratando de perfeccionar el movimiento de la patada, pero el cansancio les hiso frente, y pronto empezaban a perder la agilidad, la fuerza les era cada vez de menos ayuda, Shifu entendió que sería suficiente entrenamiento por hoy…

-Víbora, Tigresa, vengan aquí – ordeno Shifu mientras sus jóvenes alumnas se hacían presentes frente a él – es suficiente por hoy, vayan a cenar y después retírense a dormir, yo estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan.

-si maestro Shifu – dijeron las 2 al unisonó , seguida de una señal respetuosa, fue entonces que Shifu se retiro a su alcoba a descansar, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina y cenaron en silencio, después de eso ambas se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos, Víbora se hallaba mirando las flores que había en su pieza, contándolas y oliéndolas, por otra parte, cierta felina se sentía un poco triste y vacía, algo le hacía falta…

-hoy fue mi primer día en esto del kung fu, fue genial – decía la felina como si hablara con alguien más frente a ella – pero, me siento triste, siento que me haces falta Po, suena muy cursi pero es verdad, extraño tu forma de ser tan divertida y extraño abrazarte, por favor, vuelve pronto po – observo el espejo que el panda le había regalado, sonrió melancólica y se recostó en la cama, dejando que los últimos rayos del sol bailaran en su frente, sonrió y cerro sus ojos cada vez escuchando más alejado el leve zumbido del aire, una vez se acomodo en su cama, se quedo dormida entre las largas y finas frazadas color blanco que la amarraban a la cama, de lo que la felina no se percato fue que ciertos maestros escuchaban todo desde afuera del cuarto, ambos se miraron y salieron en silencio del área de los cuartos para encaminarse hasta el árbol de durazno sagrado…

-maestro, cuando fui por Tigresa, ella menciono a alguien, a como lo dijo parece que había amor entre ellos, y ahora que escuche esto estoy totalmente convencido de que esa pequeña se ha enamorado de alguien, me pregunto quién será? –dijo Shifu mientras miraba el sol perderse en el horizonte.

-ese joven del que habla Tigresa, es un buen compañero para ella Shifu – dijo oogway dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

- maestro usted sabe quién es?, es buena compañía para ella? – pregunto Shifu con intriga reflejada en su rostro.

-de hecho viejo amigo, ellos tienen un mismo trágico origen,ese pequeño vivió la trágica masacre de hace 6 años, ambos perdieron a sus respectivas especias a manos del mal – contesto oogway mientras se sentaba en posición de loto.

-maestro, quiere decir que él es un – pregunto Shifu con nervios

-un panda – dijo oogway con una sonrisa casi melancólica.

-un panda!, se refiere a esos holgazanes que no hacen más que comer y dormir!, definitivamente no aprobaré esa relación maestro! – dijo Shifu mientras actuaba de padre sobre protector.

-hay viejo amigo, pero este no es un panda cualquiera, tiene un poder incluso mayor que el el tuyo y que el mío, si lo conocieras en persona te llevarías una gran sorpresa como yo lo hice cuando lo conocí ayer – dijo oogway mientras le sonreía a Shifu.

-a que se refiere maestro, no lo entiendo? – dijo Shifu mirando a su maestro como si no entendiera nada.

-digo que el pose un poder especial desde que nació, creo que el se convertiría en el guerrero dragón pero – oogway se quedo meditativo mirando el valle.

-pero que maestro? – pregunto Shifu perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-pero él no puede, por que desde sus 5 años empezó a asesinar a sus adversarios a sangre fría, hacia el bien acabando con ellos pero esa no era la manera, no lo culpo, el aprendió a vivir solo desde sus 4 años, internado en el bosque entrenando y entrenando para poder proteger a los que lo necesitaran, pronto se volvió un guerrero formidable, con cualidades impresionantes para su edad, sin embargo, aun no me convence si él será el merecedor de ese título – dijo oogway recibiendo una cara de sorpresa por parte de Shifu.

-entiendo lo que quiere decir maestro, pero no cree que es imposible? – dijo Shifu exceptivo de su maestro.

-nada es imposible amigo,por ahora mis visiones no son claras, pero presiento que el día que lo necesitemos, el se hará presente – se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo hacia el área de maestros – Shifu descansa, deja que tu mente se relaje perdiendo esas dudas.

- si maestro – Shifu se paro aun sin poder creer lo que dijo la sabia tortuga, pero sin pensar más se puso al lado de su maestro así ambos se dirigieron a descansar.

#####

Po caminaba de vuelta al restaurante, porque la noche ya se había hecho presente.

-(mierda, se me ha hecho tarde, los chicos se van a enfadar conmigo, ojala y no estén molestos) – Po escucho un ruido que venía de un callejón, al parecer, era el llanto de una niña.

Dio un salto rápido hacia el techo y camino con sigilo acercándose más a donde provenía esa voz, dio un salto cayendo en otro tejado, pudo divisar que un par de cerdos acorralaban a una niña, no podía verla bien porque su cuerpo era cubierto por una larga túnica café, sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto cayendo enfrente de los cerdos…

-que quieren con ella? – pregunto Po de manera fría y cortante.

-no estorbes niño, ella rompió un jarrón muy valioso y debe pagar por el – dijo uno de los cerdos parándose frente a Po, este media casi el doble que el panda.

-pero no lo hice con intención! Ya se los dije! – grito la niña, con un tono de llanto.

-si claro, pero eso no nos devolverá el dinero que gastamos en el – dijo el otro cerdo tratando de agarrar a la niña pero algo lo detuvo, sintió algo duro y frio en su garganta, giro sus ojos hacia abajo para de que se trataba, cuando supo que era abrió los ojos y trago entero, era una espada, una espada que era sostenida por la mano del panda que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…

-no te acerques mas o , no podrás reclamar el dinero que gastaste en ese dichoso jarrón – dijo Po con mucho enfado en su tono de voz, miro al cerdo de manera asesina, lo que hiso que retrocediera temblando y sudando, su compañero estaba pálido, no decía nada, solo miraba con terror al panda y a esa espada.

-está bien, no hay por que ponerse así, de todos modos solo era un jarrón, no tiene micha importancia verdad? – dijo el cerdo mientras miraba nerviosamente a su compañero que estaba temblando

-si, mi amigo tiene razón, solo era un jarrón – dijo el otro tartamudeando.

-bien, ahora retírense y que tengan buena noche, háganlo antes de que me arrepienta!- cuando Po dijo lo último, solo aprecio dos nubes de polvo que marcaban las pisadas de los cerdos hacia la salida del callejón.

Po relajo el gesto, guardo su espada en el portador, se dio media vuelta para apreciar mejor a la víctima.

-está bien, ellos ya se fueron, ya no te harán daño – dijo Po de manera cordial.

Al escuchar esto, la niña se quito la capucha para dejar ver a una tigresa de pelaje blanco con rayas negras alrededor de todo su cuerpo, portaba una camisa parecida a la de Po pero esta si tenía mangas y era de color amarillo, portaba un pantalón negro, sus ojos eran de color azul rey, con ciertos toques de verde alrededor de la pupila,Po no pudo más que impresionarse, era la segunda Tigresa que veía y era muy parecida a Tigresa, recobro la calma y se dispuso a interrogar..

-cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Po con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mi nombre es Indra, actual es el tuyo – dijo la joven felina mientras se acercaba a el panda.

-mi nombre es Po, oye que haces? – pregunto Po al ver a Indra muy cerca de el.

-nada, solo le pago a mi héroe por salvarme – después de decir eso, Indra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Po.

-ah!, gracias jeje – dijo Po mientras se ponía rojo – oye que haces aquí, donde están tus padres?.

-no lo sé, he vivido sola desde que tengo memoria, nadie me quiere, todos dicen que soy un monstruo – dijo la felina.

-Vaya me recordaste a…mejor olvídalo, entonces vives en la calle eh? – pregunto Po evitando el tema de Tigresa, por alguna razón Indra le recordaba mucho a su felina.

-no, anda de aquí haya por todo el pueblo evitando a la gente – dijo Indra mientras entristecía su cara, iba a llorar pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro, alzo la mirada y pudo ver que se trataba de Po, lo cual hiso que se sonrojara, y para mala suerte su pelaje no lo pudo esconder.

-quieres venir conmigo?, te llevare a descansar y a que comas algo – dijo Po mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

-Gracias! – dijo Indra mientras se subía a la espalda de Po y se abrazaba para no caerse – no te molesta si me cargas verdad? – dijo Indra mientras se sonrojaba.

-seguro, por que no, una chica linda como tu se merece eso y más – dijo Po restándole importancia a la actitud de la felina, al igual que Tigresa, tampoco entendía las indirectas amorosas de Indra, así que siguió su camina rumbo al restaurante…

-oye Po y cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Indra que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Po.

-10 años, y tú? – pregunto Po sin quitar el rostro serio y la mirada del camino.

-9 años!, que suerte – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que Po no la pudiera escuchar, pero Po se dio cuenta.

-que dijiste? – dijo Po con un tono de duda.

-nada, dije que estas muy fuerte – dijo la felina sonrojándose.

-ah! Eso, es por el entrenamiento – dijo Po metido en sus pensamientos – oye Indra, porque te la gente te ve con mala cara? – pregunto Po mientras seguía caminando hacia el restaurante.

-es que todo lo que tocan mis manos se destruye, dicen que no tengo control sobre mi fuerza, y que soy un estorbo – dijo la felina mientras sus lagrimas salían de su sus cuencas y caían en el grueso pelaje de Po.

-oye no llores, no eres un estorbo, solo eres una niña como yo, una niña muy bonita – dijo po mientras la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

-enserio piensas eso de mi? – pregunto la felina mientras se sonrojaba y ocultaba su cara en el hombro de Po para que este no se diera cuenta.

-porque te diría mentiras…mira ya llegamos! – Po apunto al restaurant, que ya no se veía desarreglado, en la entrada estaban esperando sus 3 amigos, al momento de llegar observo que el rostro de ellos no era de mucha alegría.

-hola jeje, creo que se me hiso un poco tarde jeje – dijo Po evitando las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos – está bien, perdónenme por hacerlos esperar chicos

-mmm, bien, pero vamos adentro, que el guardia y Shao nos están esperando, oye espera un segundo – Mono camino a un lado de Po para ver a una tigresa blanca con rayas negras sostenida en Po mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-oyyyyee!, quien es esa chica eh? – dijo Mantis en tono picaron.

-ah, ella es Indra, estaba siendo molestada por unos sujetos, la ayude y como no tiene hogar vendrá con nosotros de ahora en adelante – dijo Po sin percartacarse de las miradas picaronas de sus amigos.

-hola chicos, como están? – dijo Indra en una voz tierna mientras saludaba a los demás con su mano derecha, pero sin desquitar la cabeza del hombro de Po.

-waow Po, tu novia es muy bonita – dijo Grulla tratando de aguantar las risas, Indra estaba sonrojada, escondió el rostro en la espalda de Po.

-como digan amigos, hay que recoger las llaves, ordenen algo para llevar porque ya estoy cansado como para quedarme a comer aquí – Po entro al restaurant para ir con Shao y el guardia que lo esperaban en la barra, Mono y os demás fueron a pedir algo para llevar haciendo tiempo.

-hola joven, tus amigos me dijeron que te llamas Po cierto? – dijo el rinoceronte mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-si, así es, mi nombre es Po, para que me necesitan? – dijo Po, mientras se miraba a Shao con una sonrisa, el guardia se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña con él.

-necesitamos hablar algo serio contigo Po – dijo mientras le daba a entender que era algo privado.

-entiendo – bajo a Indra de su espalda y la miro dedicándole una sonrisa – Indra, ve con Mono y con Mantis, pide lo que quieras comer, ahorita los acompaño – dijo mientras recargaba su mano en el hombro de ella.

-enserio?, gracias Po – dicho esto la tigre siberiana le dio un beso y un rápido abrazo, después se fue junto al resto de sus compañeros, Po sonrió y se sentó en otra banca de la barra frente a Shao y el guardia.

-antes que nada, mi nombre es kao – dijo el rinoceronte dedicándole una sonrisa de compañerismo.

-es un gusto kao – dijo Po con media sonrisa.

-Po, el día de hoy, hiciste algo que nadie había hecho en muchos años, defendiste al pueblo de ese saqueo, que hacían cada semana – dijo Shao de manera dulce.

-si, entiendo, pero que es lo que me sucede? – pregunto con determinación y con rostro serio.

-pues es que esta tarde hable con el gobernador del pueblo sobre lo sucedido, y no pudo estar más contento, por lo tanto me pidió que te hiciera una oferta – dijo kao mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

-comprendo, pero que es lo quiere el gobernador? – pregunto Po empezando a impacientarse.

-iré al grano hijo, tus habilidades son impresionantes, tu solo acabaste con una banda de 7 lobos, ellos se hallaban en la lista de los más peligrosos, ninguna fuerza le podía hacer frente, pero tu acabaste con ellos con mucha facilidad – le dio otro trago a su bebida – lo que quiero decir es que posees habilidades y destreza impresionantes, por eso el gobernador te ofrece un hogar nuevo para ti y tus amigos – dijo kao viendo con seriedad a Po.

-a cambio de que? – pregunto Po con el mismo rostro serio.

- a cambio de que te conviertas en el protector del pueblo, y entrenes a nuestros hombres para que estén listos ante cualquier ataque, se que suena ridículo que un niño de 10 años entrene a 400 soldados, pero esa es la verdad – dijo Kao dándole otro trago a el tarro – entonces aceptas?

Po se había quedado pensando ante tan jugosa oferta, si se quedaba, podría proteger al pueblo y tener su propio ejército de soldados, también podría entrenarlos y adiestrarlos para la batalla, por otro lado tendrían una casa y sus amigos ya no pasarían hambres y tampoco cualquier otro tipo de infortunio, pero si se iba podría seguir el rastro de quien causo la muerte de tantos inocentes, pero ese último pensamiento era egoísta, lo que le hiso reflexionar…

-acepto, pero con una condición – dijo Po mirando con más seriedad al rinoceronte.

-la escuchare – dijo el rinoceronte mientras bebía lo último que quedaba en su tarro.

-que tenga un doyo propio de entrenamiento, solo para mí y para mis compañeros, por lo demás, yo me encargare de entrenar a tus hombres – dijo Po mientras levantaba su brazo con la palma abierta de la mano.

-mmm, de acuerdo, lo tendrás, toma las llaves de tu nueva casa. – dijo kao estrechando la mano de Po sellando el trato, mientras colocaba las llaves en la otra mano del Panda.

-gracias por quedarte a protegernos joven guerrero – dijo Shao mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

-descuida, después de todo, es mi trabajo y mi deber – dijo Po mientras le dedicaba media sonrisa, soltó la mano de Kao – bueno, me retiro a descansar, después de todo, mañana hay mucho que hacer – se despidió con un saludo de mano y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-vaya, ese chico me sorprende mas – dijo Kao mientras pedía otra ronda .

- y que lo digas, ese joven es muy responsable, sin mencionar sus demás habilidades – dijo Shao mientras le serbia mas sake a Kao.

Po llego hasta donde estaban sus compañeros que tenían bastantes ordenes de comida en las manos, sonrió al verlos así.

-vaya, si que tienen hambre – dijo Po viéndolos con una sonrisa.

-i que lo digas hermano, nos morimos de hambre – dijo Mantis mientras Mono y Grulla asentían a lo que dijo el pequeño.

-bueno, y tu Indra, que pediste? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella que tenía las manos vacías.

-yo pedí dos órdenes de sushi para mí y para ti, también un emparedado de chocolate, ya que nadie se acordó de ti al momento de ordenar – dijo mientras veía de reojo a los 3 que seguían cargando toda la comida.

-oye, no es mi culpa, si Po hubiera llegado antes no nos estaríamos muriendo de hambre en estos momentos – dijo Grulla mientras cargaba los platos con sus alas.

-es tiene razón – dijo Mono mientras cargaba otro par de platos y envolturas.

-bueno, olviden eso, y donde esta lo que ordenaste Indra – pregunto al ver las manos vacías de a felina.

-Mono y Mantis lo traen – dijo mientras soltó una risita burlona al verlos cargando tantas cosas.

-mmm, bueno, vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo mientras salía del restaurant seguido de los 4 jóvenes.

Caminaron por algunas calles, Po veía que en las llaves había grabada una dirección, por lo que sería razonable seguirla, después de 10 minutos llegaron a una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos con un patio delantero bastante amplio.

-waow amigo!, esta casa parece de ricos! – dijo Grulla abriendo su pico en 90 grados.

-bueno, pues acostúmbrense por que este será su nuevo hogar – dijo Po sin darle importancia a la cara de todos que aparentaban mucho asombro e impresión – por la mañana les cuento todo, por ahora entremos – dijo Po dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

Introdujo la llave color marrón en la perilla, la giro 3 veces y la rodo para abrirla, al entrar ni el pudo evitar llevarse una gran impresión, la casa era enorme, tenía muchos adornos de bastante valor. Sillones muy elegantes, la sala era bastante grande, en la cocina se podía apreciar una mesa para 6 personas con forma rectangular, era de color rojo con negro, en el medio de la mesa había un dragón amarillo calcado, este caminaba por todo el largo de la orilla y terminaba en el centro, las sillas no tenían ningún dibujo en especial, la cocina tenía todo le necesario para elaborar cualquier tipo de alimento, en el segundo piso había 4 cuartos bastante amplios, ambos adornados con camas para dos, tenían una ventana hecha de bambú bastante amplia que dejaba ver todo el panorama del pueblo, al final se hallaba el baño que era de igual tamaño que los cuartos, Po pensó que era exagerado tanto lujo, pero sabía que sus amigos no podrían estar más conformes…

-waow! E recorrido todo la casa y parece que aquí vivía un rico! – decía Mantis con mucha emoción en su voz.

-si, ya vieron el baño, es enorme! – dijo Mono con igual de emocionado que Mantis.

-oigan, en un cuarto halle muchos cuadros y pinturas que ni yo creí que existían, tengo mucho que retratar – dijo Grulla con brillo en los ojos.

-si, es impresionante ver una casa de este tamaño, i no hubiera sido gracias a ti Po – dijo Indra mientras se abrazaba del brazo derecho de Po.

-si, que bueno que les guste, pero es hora de cenar, ya a anochecido y tendrán que descansar – dijo Po igual de distraído ante las reacciones de cierta felina.

Así los 5 se sentaron a la mesa, Mono, Grulla y Mantis se sentaron del lado contrario de Po, Indra se sentó enseguida de Po sin quitarle un ojo de encima, ambos comían mientras le mostraban a Po lo que habían comprado en su recorrido por el pueblo.

-miren, yo compre esto – dijo Mantis mientras enseñaba un libro para técnicas avanzadas para atacar los nervios y otro de una historia de amor – son muy geniales – agrego mientras comía su sopa.

-yo compre esto – dijo Grulla mientras mostraba un retrato de el valle de la paz muy bien elaborado, con todos los detalles bien definidos – en este cuadro me voy a basar para pintar los míos – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-yo me compre esto – dijo Mono mientras sacaba un jarrón transparente debajo de la mesa, en el contenía galletas que llegaban hasta el tope de la tapadera – son mis galletas favoritas, de banana – dijo Mono mientras miraba el jarrón como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

-jajaja, que bueno que hayan encontrado lo que querían chicos, y se divirtieron en su recorrido? – pregunto Po, por accidente se le cayó un poco de sushi en la mesa , los 3 asintieron y siguieron comiendo.

Po iba a recoger lo que cayó con sus palillos pero otros lo tomaron primero, eran los palillos de Indra , Po levanto la mirada con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a la felina, esta lo miro con una sonrisa coqueta..

-descuida guerrero, yo te lo daré, abre la boca – dijo la joven felina mientras lo miraba coquetamente, Po asintió sin percatarse de esas insinuaciones.

A él no le importaba el amor en esos momentos, ya había dejado a su amada felina atrás, a ella si le daría todo lo que quisiera, Tigresa era única para él, su aroma única de felina y sus hermosos ojos lograron remover algo dentro de el , un sentimiento extraño que no entendía, pero con Indra no pasaba lo mismo, quizás porque él la veía como una hermana menor, Po abrió la boca y dejo que ella introdujera el sushi en su boca, Indra retiro sus palillos muy sonrojada , Po mastico mientras seguía viéndola con una sonrisa, Mono y Grulla estaban expectativos, ambos miraban al par de tortolos con una sonrisa picarona, Mantis….bueno el estaba más interesado en su comida.

-gracias – dijo Po mientras terminaba de masticar su ultimo bocado

-de nada – dijo Indra mientras esos ojos verdes la hacían sentirse tímida y sonrojada.

-y dices que no es tu novia – dijo Mono mientras terminaba su postre.

- bueno chicos, es hora de que vallan a dormir, ya es un poco tarde y mañana los necesito con toda la energía del mundo – dijo Po mientras evitaba el tema de la novia y se levantaba de la mesa, su rostro reflejada nada de interés en las palabras de sus amigos.

-si Po – dijeron los 4 mientras se levantaban de la mesa y tiraban los restos de comida a la basura.

Ambos caminaron al segundo piso y se quedaron parados frente al largo pasillo de madera…

-bueno, elijan una habitación, pero les recuerdo que dos de nosotros compartirán una habitación – dijo Po por que lógicamente ellos eran 5 y solo había 4 habitaciones.

-yo quiero una sola para mí! – dijeron los 3 jóvenes mientras corrían y se metían en una habitación por separado, dejando a Po y a Indra parados en el pasillo.

-bueno, creo que compartiremos la habitación, si no te molesta Indra – dijo Po mientras la miraba con esos ojos verdes intensos.

-por supuesto que no, anda vamos! – dijo la felina mientras tomaba de la mano a Po y lo jalaba dentro de la habitación, se podía notar a kilómetros la sonrisa de complicidad que tenia en el rostro.

-bueno, que lado quieres? Derecho o izquierdo? – dijo Po mientras señalaba la amplia cama para dos.

-derecho – dijo Indra mientras se tiraba en la cama y se daba vueltas y vueltas, lo que le causo un poco de diversión a Po.

-se nota que te hacía falta dormir en una cama cierto? – dijo Po mientras se sentaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

La felina sonrió y se acurruco dándole la espalda a Po, después de unos momentos se quedo dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Po se quedo sentado viéndola dormir, sonrió al verla así, era muy tierna, pero no podía estar más feliz de haber encontrado un lugar estable para él y para su familia, pensó que eso era lo que realmente quería, pero todavía tenía mucho que hacer, se quito la espada de la espalda y la miro por unos momentos, esa arma demostraba para lo que realmente se había entrenado, el porqué no murió en aquella ocasión, y cuál era su misión, dejo la espada a un lado de la cama y se recostó en el suave colchón de la cama, cerro sus ojos y recordó que aun tenía una obligación, una promesa que cumplir, volver por Tigresa, volver por esa felina con ese aroma tan especial que nadie más tenia, esos ojos ámbar que brillaban con mucha intensidad bajo la luz de la luna, sus rayas negras que daban marco a su hermoso pelaje anaranjado…

-te extraño Tigresa, quizás eso es malo, cada vez te haces una debilidad más grande para mí, es porque cada vez te quiero mas – dio un suspiro y dejo que el aire fresco del ambiento lo envolviera – pronto, Tigresa, solo un año y te traeré a vivir conmigo – sonrió y se acomodo dándole la espalda a la otra felina que tenía mucha similitud a Tigresa, después recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, ese resplandor anaranjado que brotaba de su mano, esa energía que curo las heridas de sus amigos como por obra de magia – después me ocupare de eso que haya sido que hice – dijo en un susurro.

El joven guerrero se quedo dormido descansando de ese arduo día para estar listo para mañana, un gran día de trabajo, sin embargo la naturaleza parecía compadecerse de él, brindándole una gran calidez, rodeándolo de un sonoro zumbido por parte de el aire, esa era una noche muy tranquila para estos dos poderosos que se anhelaban, Po se durmió pensando en que había sido ese energía de su mano, y en como lo estaría pasando su amada felina sin compañía, pero ahogo esos pensamientos en su profundo sueño, era hora de descansar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero que me discupen por la larga espera que les e hecho pasar, pero tuve algunos infortunios con mi tiempo, y para colmo mi hermana esta hecha una furia por que esta bajo mi supervision ya que mis padres salieron de viaje por dos semanas, en fin, aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo de esta historia que se ve dara futuro para mas, me he enterado de que les ha gustado mucho mi mini historia, asi que como todos me pidieron continuarla, lo hare a su petecion, esta historia tambien a tomado buena fama, les agradesco que cada ves sean mas los interesados en leerla, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus reviews para ver que tal sus reacciones, subire la continuacion de la otra historia dentro de un dia, ya les avisare cuando publico la de esta en ese continuacion,por cierto, si seran 5 furiosos despues de todo,eso es todo me despido, les mandamos un fuerte saludo Jack y Alisson.**

* * *

**6.-11 meses despues, el ataque de Quang-chy ha llegado!**

* * *

Ya han pasado once meses desde que nuestros pequeños guerreros se han establecido en un hogar, el suyo propio, las cosas han ido muy bien para ellos, para nuestro amigo panda las cosas han ido de maravilla, Kao se ha vuelto muy apegado a él, la guardia del pueblo lo aclaman como si fuera un ser que sería imposible de alcanzar, en el pueblo las jóvenes adolecentes lo deseaban como si fuera oro molido, muchas jovencitas le tenían mucho afecto, era lo que se había ganado debido a que en once meses su masa muscular se había ensanchado más aun, su altura había cambiado un poco, Indra no estaba de arcoíris y mariposas exactamente, al contrario, hervía en furia al saber que una que otra le coqueteaba a su novio en secreto, era así por que ella no se atrevía a decírselo directamente, ya que Po no siempre estaba alegre y contento, sus responsabilidades lo limitaban a tomarse tiempos de descanso con ella y sus compañeros, a los que ya había logrado aumentar sus habilidades en el Kung fu, Mono,Mantis y Grulla habían mejorado considerablemente en ese tiempo, pero no lo suficiente, puesto que se les dificultaba acabar con sus adversarios, bandidos que rondaban el gran valle, Indra al contrario a pesar de ser mujer, demostraba ser capaz de afrontar a sus contrarios, pero no lo suficiente ya que ella solía salir lastimada en esos encuentros, ya que no podían seguir batallando Po entraba en la pelea y terminaba el trabajo, sus apetitos de hambre sobre acecinar a sus enemigos y ver su sangre derramada habían sido controlados, Po podía ser muy inestable en ocasiones, pero su cerebro y razonamiento le impedían cometer alguna estupidez que pudiera causarles daños psicológicos a sus amigos, tampoco quería manchar esa imagen que llevaba sobre sus hombros en el valle, le parecía tonto tanta alegoría hacia él, pero era lo que los mantenía ahí a lo que pensaba él, aunque en realidad no fuese así.

El gobernador… un buey de gran proporción,Saur, aunque su mirada fuese fría y muerta como el hielo y sus labios gruesos arenosos, en pocas palabras una viva imagen de suspenso, la gente no le temía, al contrario, Saur era fácilmente doblegable, el siempre fue muy pasivo, nunca le gusto pelear por ningún motivo, su gran masa cerebral lo hacía destacar sobre los demás, la inteligencia que poseía lo convirtió en lo que era, el gobernador del valle, desde que el corrupto elefante llamado Quang-Chy fue desterrado al ser descubierto robando gran cantidad de monedas de oro, no pudo más que salir revotando del valle junto con su guardia que era compuesta por lobos y yen-shis, Lung, fue entonces donde Saur tomo el papel de gobernador, ahora la vida era más justa para los pueblerinos, pero esa vida traía consigo un gran precio, un precio que se pagaba con la sangre de personas inocentes, con los alaridos que retumbaban sobre las grandes paredes huecas de adobe, fue entonces que Po llego a la vida de estas personas, lo cual fue un gran alivio para ellos, durante esos once meses, se denotaba un aire de paz y tranquilidad, las personas que caminaban por las calles no denotaban tristeza, sino que se encontraban seguros de sí mismos, se sentían protegidos por aquel joven panda que se suponía estar muerto en muchos otros lugares.

Saur apreciaba a Po como su propio hijo, al igual que Kao, era muy apreciado por él, a ambos les parecía que ese joven panda era único, y su razón podría no equivocarse, los jóvenes de esa edad no hacían más que jugar y andar de un lado a otro en el valle.

Po no se molestaba al darse cuenta de ello, Saur le recompensaba los trabajos de él y los demás jóvenes con monedas de oro, por obvias razones Po era el que recibía la mayor cantidad, pero para Po no había mejor paga que la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás, de los inocentes que se esforzaban por vivir tranquilamente, aunque en esos once meses las pesadillas de su madre siendo acecinada cruelmente por esa mano blanca lo atormentaban muy de seguido, esa era la fuerza que lo hacía seguir adelante, el temor no era bienvenido en su vida, nada lo detendría, su deber era lograr acabar con cualquier amenaza que cobrara vidas a su antojo, esa era una de las razones por las que vivía, la otra era por cumplir su promesa, la promesa de volver a encontrarse con su amiga, la que jamás fue olvidada en su mente, la clara imagen de Tigresa era posada atraves de sus ojos cubriendo todo su panorama, eran momentos en los que su meditación se hacía presente, algunos de los momentos que completaban la alegría que le hacía falta en momentos de dura tensión, su deber era mantener el valle libre de toda amenaza y aunque le hubiera gustado acabar con ellos destazándolos con el frio filo de su espada, se limitaba a reducirlos, también lo era el de entrenar a los hombres de Kao, le parecía imposible que los guardias fueran tan torpes, esa y algunas otras cosas de las que se hacía cargo lo mantenían con los nervios de punta, la tensión lo invadía, pero sabia controlarse alejándose de todo ruido posible.

Con Tigresa las cosas no eran muy diferentes, durante once meses sus habilidades sobre el Kung fu habían mejorado, incluso su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto, Shifu a pesar de escuchar algunos datos sobre la vida pasada de Tigresa, hacia caso omiso a su maestro, el temor de volver a ser golpeado sentimentalmente le había dejado grandes heridas en su interior, su carácter denotaba amargura y cero expresión sobre sus sentimientos hacia sus dos alumnas, tanto Vivora como Tigresa se habían vuelto excelentes peleadoras sobre el Kung fu, pero con la llegada de esas habilidades sus sentimientos fueron enterrándose, Vivora no perdía su forma de ser, su padre todavía la trataba como a su princesa, pero Tigresa, se había vuelto muy dura y fría con su compañera y con los que le rodeaban, eso le hacía anhelar la llegada de la única persona que la quería en el mundo según ella, Po, cada día después de su dura jornada de entrenamiento se iba al árbol de duraznos sagrados a contemplar la hermosa vista del valle, se perdía en sus recuerdos y en el hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la naturaleza a sus ojos,los recuerdos del gran día que paso con Po no le serian arrancados de su mente nunca, y más ahora que el mundo podía ser muy difícil para ella, pero no se lamentaba, decidió luchar por la aprobación de su maestro….de su padre, quería escuchar un "estoy orgullosa de ti" y lo lograría a como diera lugar, sus deseos de convertirse en la mejor peleadora de Kung fu en la historia complementaban la gran necesidad por seguir y seguir entrenando, lo demás no le era necesario, solo quería lograr sus objetivos a como diera lugar, Zoe le daba visitas en sus días libres, eran los únicos momentos en donde Tigresa se habría sentimentalmente a ella y los demás, Vivora, oogway y Shifu comprendía el por qué y no podían mas que alegrarse por ella, cuando las amenazas se hacían presentes en el valle de la paz la reptil y la felina ponían a prueba sus largos entrenamientos, Shifu observaba la pelea distante, por si la necesidad fuera grande, el acabaría la pelea, lo cual sucedió muchas veces pero era comprensible que en once meses no habían perfeccionado del todo sus habilidades, durante todo ese tiempo siempre era lo mismo, Oogway salía de viaje constantemente y Shifu quedaba a cargo de todo, aunque se sintiera un aire de paz el panda rojo vivía con una amargura total, en sus pensamientos descansaría el día que Tigresa ganara el titulo del rollo del dragón, sería entonces así que volvería a sonreír, mientras tanto se esforzaría por ser neutro y disciplinario con sus alumnas que eran las que tenían que pagar el precio de las fechorías de Tai Lung, estas son las cosas que han transcurrido durante esos once meses.

#####

TIEMPO PRESENTE

El color atajadizo de los rayos del sol comenzaba a hacerse presente de nuevo en China, la rutina diaria de las persona comenzaba, en Hog- louw todo era tranquilo, algunos adornos poco atractibles eran puestos en las entradas de los negocios, los guardias del palacio de Saur se ponían al día formándose en fila india con dirección hacia la entrada, Kao se despedía de su esposa e hijos para empezar con su jornada de trabajo, una vez que el sol pudo mostrar su total circunferencia la gente empezó a merodear el pueblo, algunos viajeros llegaban desde las entradas siendo bienvenidos de una manera cordial, todo era normal como lo fue durante esos once meses, pero este día seria algo diferente, Po ya había anunciado que desde su llegada hacia un año en adelante, saldría de viaje por asuntos personales, ya faltaba un día para que se cumpliera el año que tanto se había esperado con esmero por el joven panda, en su hogar él fue el primero en despertar y arreglar el sitio del desorden que había quedado la noche anterior.

-{bostezo} hay solo falta un día para ir en busca de mi vieja amiga – dijo el panda mientras se levantaba pero algo lo detuvo, era un brazo que rodeaba su cintura y lo apretaba con fuerza, levanto la frazada fina y blanca que cubría su gran torso, al hacerlo pudo ver un brazo que rodeaba su estomago con mucha fuerza, el pelaje era de color blanco con rayones negros, Po sonrió y tomo la sabana entre sus palmas para lanzarlas hacia un lado, cuando lo hizo vio que cierta felina dormía plácidamente aferrada a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – {risa con la boca cerrada} Indra, despierta, anda dormilona que ya fue suficiente – dijo Po mientras la sacudía levemente para que despertara, Indra abrió sus ojos color azul celeste.

-Po, por favor, hay que dormir más tiempo – dijo Indra al volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su cabeza en la suave almohadilla que reposaba detrás de ella.

-jajaja, está bien duerme mas, pero me harías el favor de soltarme? – pregunto Po mientras señalaba con su mano derecha el fuerte agarre de la felina.

Indra al darse cuenta abrió los ojos y se soltó a Po con mucha rapidez, la emoción y la sorpresa le espantaron el sueño de repente, al darse cuenta de los que había sucedido no pudo más que avergonzarse y sonrojarse, su pelaje blanco hiso más notoria su facción , Po por otro lado rio divertido de la reacción de su compañera, pero también empezaba a sentir algo por ella, era una pequeña chispita que recorría sus extremidades.

-lo,lo siento Po, perdóname – dijo Indra mientras agachaba la cabeza cabizbaja por la vergüenza.

-no hay nada que perdonar Indra, no paso nada, olvida eso y vamos a despertar a tus demás compañeros para ir a desayunar, son unos holgazanes – dijo Po mientras sonreía divertido, miro a Indra y levanto el rostro de ella con la palma de su mano, una vez que se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos la ambos se sonrieron.

-de acuerdo Po, vamos – dijo la felina mientras se acomodaba bien su camisa que ahora era desmangada pero seguía siendo de color amarillo, se puso una flor en su cabeza y se dispuso a salir al lado de Po de la habitación.

Cuando por fin todos se hallaban sentados en la cocina todos charlaban mientras charlaban y por primera vez en semanas Po sonreía y les ponía atención, a lo cual todos se llevaron una gran impresión y no decidieron quedar con la duda.

-Po, estas bien? – pregunto el primate mientras veía a Po preparar el desayuno.

-claro que estoy bien Mono, estoy de maravilla – contesto mientras servía sopa de fideos en los cuencos para cada uno de los ahí presentes.

-seguro Po?, acaso Indra te dejo dormir bien esta noche – pregunto Mantis con un tono picaron que hiso que Indra enrojeciera como manzana .

Durante todos esos once meses Po había compartido la misma habitación con la felina debido a que ya no había en la casa, Mono y Grulla se imaginaban cosas muy fueras de tono para su edad, Mantis rellenaba con sus malos chistes de que Po e Indra eran novios y que hacían cosas en su habitación, Po creía que se referían a sus pequeñas partidas de ajedrez nocturnas, así que les respondía con un sí, Indra a veces tenia pesadillas, y era entonces que Po dejaba ver su lado amable invitándola a una partida de ajedrez hasta que recobrara el sueño, Indra pensaba lo mismo que pensaban los 3 jóvenes precoces por lo que los miraba de una manera tan fría que hacía que sintieran un balde de agua helada caer alrededor de su cuerpo…

-claro que no me molesta, al contrario, siento que soy yo el que sobra en la habitación jeje – dijo Po mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Po y se podría saber el por qué de tu felicidad? – pregunto Grulla jugando al papel del metiche como siempre.

-que no lo recuerdan? – dijo Po mientras ponía los platos de fideos sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una silla.

Los 4 respondieron con un no sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-{suspiro} por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Po mientras los miraba con una sonrisa y con medio ceño fruncido – mañana es el día que volvemos al pueblo de Bao Gu y después nos estableceremos en el Valle de la paz, no lo recuerdan? – pregunto un poco decepcionado por la mala memoria de sus amigos.

-AAAA!- respondieron los 4 al unisonó mientras dibujaban una gran sonrisa para Po.

-si, lo recuerdo, por fin podremos salir de viaje y conocer nuevos lugares – dijo Indra con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-quieres decir que tu conocerás nuevos lugares, nosotros ya hemos estado ahí antes – dijo Grulla esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-cállate si no quieres que te deje como en nuestro ultimo entrenamiento – dijo Indra mientras lo miraba con los ojos afilados.

-sssi! Jefa! – dijo Grulla tartamudeando y escondiendo su mirada en el plato de comida para evitar contacto.

-jajaja, recuerdas esa vez jajajaja – rio Mantis al recordar el último entrenamiento que tuvieron en sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

-si, el pobre tenia las alas al revés, tuvo que usar sus sentidos invertidos para poder caminar – dijo Mono mientras reía junto a Mantis, Grulla solo siguió comiendo ignorando los comentarios.

-bueno terminemos de comer, hoy les tengo listo un entrenamiento especial y los necesito con todas sus energías – dijo Po mientras depositaba el plato de fideos vacio sobre el fregadero y salía de la cocina.

-huy, que poco le dura el buen ánimo no? – comento Mantis pero lo único que se gano fue la mirada asesina de sus compañeros – está bien, mejor sigo comiendo – siguió con su desayuno.

#####

En ese mismo lapso de a las montañas cercanas de el valle de Hog-louw en un largo y oscuro sendero se encontraba internada una gran guarida, estaba escondida en los oscuro y siniestro de aquel bosque, era una bodega hecha a base de adobe, las paredes estaban muy gastadas y se podían apreciar algunos huecos al material, la fachada mostraba un gran desgaste, la pintura estaba seca y amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento, a la entrada se encontraba un par de lobos vigilando con sus largas y afiladas lanzas y machetes…

-el jefe está muy molesto, ese sujeto al que lo hacen llamar el demonio blanco a frustrado todos sus planes, no está muy contento con eso, escuche que hoy en la mañana ejecuto a uno de los nuestros sin motivo aparente – dijo el primer lobo, su miraba reflejaba desesperación.

-lo sé, yo también escuche eso, me preocupa que nosotros seamos los siguientes, pero es un trabajo que aceptamos y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso – dijo el segundo lobo mientras giraba su lanza para matar la larga estadía que les tocaba montar en la guardia.

-si, ya lo sé…oye te contera algo que escuche de un pueblerino que rondaba por el camino hacia el valle de la paz ayer en la madrugada – dijo el primero cambiando drásticamente su gesto de preocupación a uno de misterio.

-de que se trata – dijo el otro poniendo toda la atención en su compañero.

-escuche que ese sujeto ya no mata a los bandidos, sino que los envía a la prisión de Chogun, es por eso que no hemos tenido muchas bajas en estos tiempos – dijo tratando de darle un sentido lógico a sus palabras.

-ahora que lo dices, yo he notado lo mismo, además… - el lobo no pudo terminar por que vio salir dentro los arbusto a una silueta negra que caminaba a pasos lentos hacia ellos – QUIEN ERES? – pregunto mientras se ponía en guardia para esperar un ataque, pero la silueta seguía caminando hacia ellos – HE DICHO QUE SI QUIEN ERES? – pregunto con mas desesperación que anterior.

-NO TE ACERQUES MAS Y RESPONDE, O SI NO TE ASESINAREMOS – dijo el otro lobo mientras empuñaba su machete apuntando hacia la silueta, pero esta seguía caminando haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del guardia.

La silueta se detuvo y se quedo parada a unos metros del lugar donde se hallaban los lobos protegiendo la entrada, pero tenían el presentimiento de que estaban protegiendo la entrada y no su propia vida, se enfocaron en salir librados de esa batalla, un pequeño ruido de algo rompiéndose provino de donde se hallaba aquella espeluznante silueta, los lobos se pusieron nerviosos, endurecieron sus piernas y aferraron bien sus manos a las armas, cuando la silueta se aclaró pudo verse a un lobo con algunas cortadas en el cuerpo, tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, cuando se acerco mas pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lung, el sujeto que daban por muerto once meses atrás, los lobos bajaron su guardia y corrieron a socorrer a Lung como pudieron..

-señor Lung, se encuentra usted bien? – dijo el primer lobo mientras pasaba el brazo de el por detrás de su cuello y lo tomaba con firmeza del costado izquierdo.

-jefe, creímos que estaba muerto, como? – pregunto el otro lobo mientras lo ayudaba del lado contrario.

-ese niño, me hiso esto! Rápido, llévenme con Quang! Ahora! – ordeno Lung mientras los lobos lo llevaban adentro a toda velocidad.

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos los demás yen-shis y lobos lo miraban con asombro, dejaban sus ocupaciones y le rodeaban tratando de cuestionarlo pero solo se llevaban un silencio por parte del trió de lobos que se dirigía hacia la habitación de Quang, caminaron por un pasillo parecido al de un hospital, pero este era muy diferente a uno de esos, aquí las paredes no tenían pintura, los ladrillos rotos abrían huecos por donde se podían ver hacia el interior de las habitaciones a la entrada del pasillo se podía leer en un cartel de madera "área de diversión" las letras mal escritas en una tinta color negro sobre la madera llena de clavos oxidados le daba una aspecto escalofriante, el nombre era una palabra en clave ya que no era exactamente un área de diversiones, los lobos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo con Lung apoyado en sus hombros, los cuartos eran cerrados por sabanas color negro que se movían fácilmente con el aire, en las primeras habitaciones se podían observar a hombres torturados cruelmente, algunos eran quemados con carbón prendido, a los conejos les arrancaban sus orejas parte por parte hasta que no quedase nada, a las cabras y leopardos los amarraban y los golpeaban brutalmente rompiéndoles los costados y los huesos de las piernas, más adelante se encontraba una escena aun peor, mujeres de las especies mencionadas anteriormente eran violadas y utilizadas como si fueran un objeto, eran esposadas de las manos volteadas contra la pared y cualquier sucio enfermizo que quisiera saciar sus apetitos sexuales pasaba y los descargaba en las pobres esclavas que no podían hacer nada más que llorar por la impotencia y el dolor que esto les causaba.

Una vez que pasaron por todos estos lugares llegaron a una especie de sala privada donde estaban sentados 3 sujetos, una pantera, un buey y por ultimo un elefante, Lung entro e hiso una reverencia, los lobos veían distanciados la escena, los 3 sujetos que se hallaban sentados dejaron de reír y tornaron un gesto serio en su rostro, el leopardo dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, tomo su copa y empezó a sorberla tranquilamente, el buey se relamió la boca y clavo su mirada en Lung que aun se hallaba sobre su pie derecho reverenciando, el elefante se paro y rodeo la gran mesa para quedar frente a Lung, bestia una camisa de mangas largas color negro, al igual que su pantalón del mismo color, portaba una cadena de oro con forma de punta afilada en su cuello…

-puedes levantarte Lung – dijo el elefante de manera tranquila mientras seguía parado frente al Lung que obedeció de inmediato.

-mi señor, siento haberle fallado, pero hubo un – Lung fue callado por el dedo del elefante que se poso en sus labios, tímidamente dejo de hablar, el elefante tomo la palabra.

-Lung, recuerdas los primeros meses que llegaste a mí y me pediste ayuda? – preguntó el elefante mientras tomaba un asiento y lo ponía frente a él – siéntate, por favor – ordeno el elefante, Lung obedeció y opto por contestar la pregunta.

-como no recordarlo señor, recuerdo perfectamente mis primeros días de trabajo para usted – contesto Lung mientras agachaba su mirada al suelo.

-ooh que bueno – dijo el elefante en el mismo tono calmado, empezó a caminar alrededor de Lung con las manos en su espalda – es curioso…Lung, hace 6 años hubo una masacre en la cual se perdieron 5 diferentes especies, durante la dinastía, la revolución , HA! Pura mierda sin sentido – seguía caminando alrededor de Lung mientras lo observaba de reojo, la pantera y el buey seguían escuchando desde la oscuridad de la sala mientras bebían sus copas con tranquilidad, tenían media sonrisa dibujada alrededor de su rostro – estas estupideces pasan por culpa de un mal líder Lung, un monarca que no sabe controlar a su pueblo, sabes por qué?.

-no, no señor, no lo sé – dijo Lung aun con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

-fue porque esos bastardos eran demasiado buenos, jajajajaja! – el elefante rio a carcajadas acompañado de él guepardo y el buey, los lobos que se hallaban aun parados en la puerta sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Lung no le dio importancia a los hechos – se dejo dominar por su pueblo Lung, es por eso! al ser demasiado bueno los mugrosos pueblerinos aprovecharon su estado y lo doblegaron, hacían lo que querían a su antojo, había muchos robos, muchos asesinatos lo que llevo al siguiente – el elefante tomo la botella de sake que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a beber de ella un poco apresurado – lo siguiente es que los estúpidos se provocan sus mismas guerras Lung!, y le echan la culpa al pobre infeliz del monarca, jajajajaja!- rio sonoramente de nuevo seguido de las risas del guepardo y el buey, Lung tenía ganas de matar al tipo, pero por obvias razones no podía

-tienes razón Quang! – dijo el buey, saco 3 botellas nuevas de la alacena y las puso sobre la mesa.

-Lung, te preguntaras porque te digo todo esto – volteo a ver al lobo y al no escuchar respuesta gestó media sonrisa y siguió caminando de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando – bueno, estas guerras para poner a un nuevo monarca o gobernador en el poder pasar por un proceso al que llamamos revolución o también rebelión, considéralo como quieras – el elefante tomo un banco y se sentó frente a Lung viéndolo – esta rebelión conlleva a la necesidad de un ejército asesino que proteja la seguridad del gobernador, hombres que estén dispuestos a asesinar a cualquier ser viviente sin ningún motivo, ahí es donde entramos nosotros Lung – se paro del banco y lo tomo con sus manos paseándolo en manera de espiral por sus brazos – es por eso que ganamos dinero, esclavos y mujeres, mujeres que nos complacen no es así Tohu? – volteo a mirar al guepardo que bebía la copa de sake.

-así es Quang, así es, de hecho tengo una cita con una hermosa leoparda que acabo de raptar en un pueblo cercano, me prometió que me divertiría y espero que así sea – dijo Tohu mientras reía enfermizamente.

-eres un desgraciado Tohu, por eso me agradas – dijo el buey mientras se mofaba al ver las reacciones depravadas de él guepardo.

-infeliz, el tipo necesita a una mujer diaria, espero que no se te caigan por el desgaste – dijo Quang, al momento los 3 rieron a carcajadas por el comentario, luego de tranquilizarse Quang se volvió a Lung de nuevo , este seguía aun mirando al suelo con las palmas de sus manos entre tomadas – como sea Kuza ,Lung recuerdas porque te contrate y bajo que normas lo hice? – pregunto mientras cambiaba su gesto a uno serio.

-si señor, me contrato a cambio de que no le haría daño a mi familia, y la condición era no decepcionarlo – dijo el lobo mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de Quang –y no lo hice, incluso me porte como un maniático así como usted lo pidió, no le he fallado – agrego mientras se enderezaba totalmente para mirar a la cara a Quang.

-me impresiona tu buena cordura Lung – Quang se levanto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba una vitrina cerrada bajo llave, detrás de ella se encontrada una catana hecha de acero con partes de oro en el filo, el mango estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de tela color morado, Quang abrió la vitrina y retiro la espada, después camino y se volvió a sentar en el banco frente a Lung, puso la catana en sus piernas – esta espada a transcurrido generación tras generación en mi familia Lung, las generaciones anteriores de esta arma no sufrieron una deshonra como yo la he sufrido en este año – Quang tomo la catana con su mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza, frunció el ceño.

- yo no lo deshonre señor, precisamente vengo a hablar de eso – dijo Lung de manera retadora hacia Quang.

Quang lo tomo del cuello y puso el filo de la catana cerca de la tráquea, el ambiente se tenso, Tohu y Kuza dejaron de sonreír y se pusieron igual de serios, los lobos que esperaban parados frente a la puerta temblaban de manera inconsciente, se torno un frio silencio en la sala, Quang seguía en la misma posición, Lung lo seguía mirando sin mostrar miedo aparente, Quang-chy sonrió y aparto la catana de su cuello...

-me impresionas Lung, realmente eres digno del puesto – se levanto y le dio la espalda – o lo eras – rápidamente dio un giro sobre su eje y le dio un espadazo en el cuello a Lung, este cayó muerto al instante y la sangre salpico parte de la pared y los sillones que se encontraban ahí, Quang-chy se levanto del banco, limpio la sangre de la catana y la guardo en un portador negro que tenía en la mano – ustedes – señalo a los lobos que estaban temblando y sudando descontroladamente – llévense esto de aquí, y preparen a nuestros hombres – los lobos obedecieron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Lung del lugar, Quang se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Tohu y Kuza – ustedes alístense, partimos en quince minutos, ahora! – al instante salieron de la sala , Quang tomo su la botella de sake y bebió lo último que quedaba de ella, cuando la termino la lanzo hacia la pared y empezó a maldecir como loco – cuando te tenga en mis manos demonio blanco, vas a pagar por la vergüenza y la humillación que me hiciste sufrir – remarco con mucha rabia y rencor.

######

En el palacio de Jade todo transcurría con la misma normalidad sesiones de entrenamiento matutinas, desayuno, mas sesiones de entrenamiento, pero este día había algo diferente, todos los que habitaban el palacio lo notaron al instante, se trataba sobre una felina que se estaba portando de manera diferente, mas diferente de lo que se portaba con Zoe, sonreía con más frecuencia sin motivos aparentes, ponía más empeño a sus entrenamientos, y no se notaba cansada, meditaba bajo el árbol de duraznos sagrado, y ahora era aun más notorio…..

Tiempo presente

La mañana empezaba a hacerse presente en el valle de la paz, las personas salían cual ritmo el sol lo hacia dentre las montañas rocosas, en el palacio de Jade acababa de sonar la campana anunciando el nuevo día, Shifu estaba parado frente a las habitaciones esperando a que sus dos nuevas alumnas le dieran el buenos días, su expresión era la misma llena de amargura, sus labios resecos le daban marco a su tétrica cara…

GONG! GONG! GONG!

Al instante Tigresa y Vivora salieron de sus habitaciones dándole los buenos días a su maestro , pero Shifu y Vivora pudieron notar un cambio extraño en la felina, en su voz, era más alegre y animada, cuando voltearon a ver el rostro se quedaron con la boca abierta, Tigresa estaba sonriendo, Shifu parecía que se iba a tragar un tronco de madera y Vivora tenía los parpados tan abiertos que en cualquier momento sus ojos podrían salirse de sus cuencas…

-Ti,Tigresa, te encuentras bien? – pregunto Shifu con la boca abierta.

- si maestro, me encuentro de maravilla! – dijo la felina con mucha devoción y alegría, Vivora está al borde del desmayo.

-Tigresa, se podría saber por qué estas tan feliz? – pregunto Shifu con mucha curiosidad.

-lo siento maestro, pero esta semana espero una visita, será mejor que lo vea usted mismo – dicho esto la felina se retiro del área de cuartos dejando a Shifu y a Vivora con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza…

-bueno, Vivora ve a entrenar con Tigresa, después desayunen y tómense el resto del día libre, si me necesitan estaré en el salen de los héroes meditando con el maestro Oogway de acuerdo?.

-si maestro yo le avisare a Tigresa – dijo la serpiente mientras se retiraba del lugar, Shifu se quedo meditativo, pensando en que podría pasarle a la felina que cambiara su humor tan drásticamente.

-tengo que hablar con el Oogway de esto – Shifu se retiro al salón de los héroes.

######

-bueno yo he terminado, apresúrense o si no Po nos castigara – dijo la Indra, deposito los platos en el fregadero y se sentó en un sillón de la sala a esperar a sus compañeros.

-si yo también termine, solo faltan Mantis y Mono, como siempre – Grulla los miro de reojo con una leve sonrisa, rio por lo bajo al ver que Mantis tenia la boca llena de comida y Mono comía un par de galletas de banana.

-creo que ya es suficiente Mantis, si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vomitaras en el salón de entrenamiento – Mono guardo su tarro de galletas en la alacena y le quito el plato de comida a Mantis.

-OYE! – Mantis trato de quitarle el plato a Mono, pero ya era tarde, el primate había lanzado la comida por la ventana.

-creo que ya terminaste – dijo Mono mientras reía, Mantis se molesto ante tal acción, decidió que se vengaría con una de sus bromas más pesadas, pero lo haría más tarde.

-bueno, vamos al salón, llevamos algo de retraso, el último en llegar es el que ara la cena – Indra desapareció de la vista de los 3 jóvenes que reaccionaron tiempo después, así todos salieron a toda prisa de la casa hacia el salón de entrenamiento…

Po se encontraba entrenando con su espada, tenía un área personalizada de entrenamiento acomodada a su nivel, se puso unas muñequeras y tobilleras con un peso de 30 kilos en cada una, pero su velocidad no disminuía, seguía constante, cortaba las vasijas con agua regando todo el suelo, después de acabar con todas se subió en un delgado palo de bambú, cerro sus ojos y espero el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento, tiro de una cuerda que se hallaba al lado de él y de la nada salieron cientos de flechas disparadas hacia en desde todo Angulo posible, Po se quedo parado mientras las flechas se acercaban a más velocidad hacia ellos, cuando estuvieron a punto de atravesarlo, las tomaba con las manos y las desviaba hacia los lados, el filo puntiagudo se resbalaba por las palmas de su manos, se paseaban por su cuerpo como si Po estuviera lleno de un lubricante que evitara que las flechas se enterraran en su cuerpo, seguido de eso empezó a devolverlas de donde venían, siendo impactadas en un blanco diferente, al terminar solo faltaba una flecha que venía detrás de Po, rápidamente tomo su espada y la puso directamente enfrente suyo, cuando el filo de la flecha choco con el de la espada, esta se partió por la mitad, las dos partes fueron a impactar en dos jarrones llenos de agua que se hallaban a los costados de Po, cuando todo acabo abrió los ojos y dio un salto para caer de pie en el piso hecho de madera, dio un suspiro…

-se estaban tardando, pasen antes de que les ponga un castigo – dijo Po dándole la espalda a sus compañeros que según ellos, no se había percatado de sus presencias.

-como te diste cuenta? – pregunto Grulla con el pico abierto en 90 grados.

-pude escucharlos desde que llegaron aquí – dijo Po, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a sus amigos que lo miraban con mucho asombro.

-Po, cómo pudiste esquivar esas flechas?, se veía imposible hacerlo – dijo Mono que seguía con el mismo gesto.

-con entrenamiento amigo, con mucho entrenamiento, además – se quito las las muñequeras y las tobilleras que tenía en sus extremidades, al dejarlas caer al suelo se pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe seguido de una pequeña nube de humo que rodeaba los pesados objetos – estos pesos extra me sirven demasiado.

-Po, eres grandioso, cada día me demuestras más cosas – dijo Indra mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, se puso cariñosa hasta que una voz al bajo de las nubes.

-oh!oh!, creo que Indra no podrá aguantar mucho mas – dijo Grulla mientras reía burlonamente, Mantis y Mono se unieron al coro de las carcajadas, Po sonrió al no entender muy bien a que se referían, Indra se separo del torso de Po y volteo a mirar a los 3 burlones con una mirada asesinadora, los 3 ahí presentes se mordieron la lengua y empezaron a caminar a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento pero Po los detuvo.

-no, hoy no entrenaran así, hoy les pondré un entrenamiento especial – dijo Po mientras ponía su espada en un estante hecho a la medida de esta – por favor, síganme al cuadro de pelea – Po empezó a caminar hacia donde se entrenaba luchando uno contra uno, era un área plana dividida por cuatro postes de madera establecidos en 4 puntos a la redonda, estos eran unidos por cuerdas gruesas de aserrín forradas por un plástico acolchonable de color rojo, Po entro de un salto a la arena, los 4 jóvenes hicieron lo mismo que él, pero tenían la duda en su cabeza.

-Po, que clase de entrenamiento nos pondrás? – pregunto Mono viéndolo de manera confundida.

-miren esto – dijo Po, saco de su bolsillo derecho una medalla color plateado que simbolizaba al Ying y el Yang, esta era sostenida por una correa hecha de cuero negro – este, será su entrenamiento – dijo Po con una sonrisa, los otros Jóvenes estaban más desentendidos que antes.

-de que hablas Po, que haremos con eso? – pregunto Mantis señalando el collar con su tenaza.

-hablo de que este será su entrenamiento especial – dijo Po aun con la mano destendida mostrando el collar.

-Po, que se supone que haremos con un collar? – pregunto la felina un poco incrédula.

-creo que se a lo que se refiere – dijo Mono mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

-valla, por fin alguien que entendió – soltó una leve risita, amarro el collar a su muñeca, cambio su sonrisa por un gesto serio – tienen que quitarme esta medalla, ese será su entrenamiento.

-que!?, acaso dices que tendremos que pelear contigo para quitarte ese collar? – pregunto Grulla un poco asustado.

-Así es, ahora, empecemos! – dijo Po esperando un ataque por parte de alguno de los cuatro jóvenes.

Po miraba a los 4 jóvenes que lo rodeaban, esperando el ataque de alguno de ellos, al momento se escucho el golpe de aire por detrás de Po, volteo para mirar a Mono que se dirigía a él con una patada directa a la espalda, Po tomo el pie de Mono y lo lanzo hacia una esquina, antes de fijar su atención en los otros escucho el zumbido del aire que se dirigía a él rápidamente, movió sus ojos a la izquierda, observo que Grulla venia a toda velocidad hacia él con el ala estiraba para darle un puñetazo en la cara, Po camino un paso al frente, subió su pierna izquierda y la flexiono dejando el musculo de su pierna directo a la cara de Grulla, el ave fue a estrellarse directamente en la pierna de Po, por detrás de su sombrero apareció Mantis que trataba de golpearlo en la cara con su pie, Po abrió la palma de su mano y la envió con mucha fuerza hacia Mantis, cuando el pie y la mano de ambos chocaron se produjo un ruido estrenduoso que hizo vibrar a Mantis como si fuera una campana…

-hay!, demasiado…duro! – dijo Mantis para después desplomarse en el suelo.

Indra se corrió a 4 patas hacia donde estaba Po, el panda miro de reojo que la felina se le acercaba desde atrás con ambas palmas de las manos estiradas, Po se paro derecho rápidamente, tomo ambas manos de la felina y la dirigió al suelo jalando de ellas, la felina cayó de rodillas pero no se rindió, mando sus pies hacia enfrente y trato de conectar una patada en la cara de Po, este soltó una de las manos de Indra para detener el impacto del golpe, Indra aprovecho que tenía su mano liberada para poder tomar la medalla plateada del brazo de Po, estiro su hasta que pudo hacer tacto con ella, Po se dio cuenta y paso su pierna izquierda por arriba de su brazo y jalo de él con fuerza , Indra se despego del suelo mientras seguía tratando de tomar el medallón plateado, Po doblo sus dos piernas y se dejo tirar al suelo, Indra quedo por encima de Po, al hacer esto, la felina perdió su concentración y se dejo llevar por la dureza del pecho de Po, esta aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y lanzarla a un lado, la felina cayó en 4 patas y se reincorporo igual de sonrojada, Po se levanto de un salto y camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos que lo miraban sentados…

-vaya, pero si que han mejorado, en especial tu Indra, has logrado tocar la medalla – dijo Po mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella – pero por que te desconcentraste tan bruscamente? – pregunto Po mientras la miraba directamente con sus ojos verdes intensos , lo cual puso más roja y nerviosa a la felina.

-no, es que – Indra se puso muy nerviosa – (será el momento de decírselo?, el pensara lo mismo de mi?, que lo amo? ) – se preguntaba la felina muy nerviosa, su cola se movía de un lado a otro sin sincronía alguna, una gota de sudor se poso sobre su nariz.

Los demás los miraban callados como si esperaran que sucediera algo.

-Indra, estas roja, te sientes mal?, déjame revisar si todo anda bien – dijo Po con un poco de preocupación.

Po toco la frente de la felina con la palma de su mano, la paso por sus mejillas, al momento de hacer contacto sintió un poco de calor en ellas , la felina se sonrojo a tope, su respiración aumento, por consecuencia Po se preocupa más aun, tomo a la felina de los hombros y recargo su cara en el pecho de ella para ver si algo andaba mal con sus vías respiratorias, Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban luchando por no estallar en carcajadas y no ser reprendidos por Po, Indra estaba que se desmayaba al sentir la cara de Po en su pecho, Po se separo de ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos más cerca que la vez anterior, la felina lo miraba tímidamente con mucho brillo en los ojos, esperaba un beso por parte de Po, cerro sus ojos y se acerco a Po lentamente, pero el joven panda pensó de otra manera un poco más inocente y la agito levemente para que reaccionara, la felina abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver a Po que la seguía mirando…

-Indra, te encuentras bien?, creí que te habías desmayado – dijo Po mientras se separaba de ella y la sentaba en el suelo.

-(RAYOS!) em….. Po, te puedo decir algo? – pregunto la felina mientras se gritaba en sus adentros por haber perdido la oportunidad de su vida, pero hoy se lo diría pasara lo que pasara.

-claro, puedes preguntarme lo que sea – dijo Po mirándola con una sonrisa amigable.

-Po…..yo – antes de que la felina terminara se escucho el golpe de la puerta de entrada, Po se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la entrada seguido de sus demás compañeros que iban algunos pasos detrás del…

-vaya, parece que te han interrumpid mucho últimamente no es así? – dijo Mantis burlonamente.

-no te preocupes, algún día la tendrás, eso creo – dijo Grulla, Mantis rio en carcajadas igual que el ave ante los hechos, Mono se quedo callado, no quería participar en la golpiza que recibirían por parte de Indra.

Po seguía caminando al frente hasta que escucho dos fuertes golpes detrás de el, seguido de eso se escucho el duro crujir de la pared hecha de madera, volteo algo confundido, miro a Indra que se tronaba los nudillos algo molesta y a Mono que reía a carcajadas, no le dio importancia, giro su cabeza de nuevo para abrir la puerta de madera, se trataba de un mensajero que le hacia la llegada de un rollo con urgencia.

-que pasa amigo? – pregunto Po mientras ayudaba al ganso a reincorporarse.

-joven Po, un mensaje de urgencia, para usted – el ganso le entrego el rollo y se retiro del lugar dejando a Po y al los demás confusos.

Grulla y Mantis se unieron a sus compañeros de nuevo frotándose los costados de su cuerpo con mucho dolor, Indra les dio una última fría mirada para que no dijeran nada, los jóvenes asintieron tímidamente mientras fingían no sentir dolor después de ese golpe , Po abrió el rollo y empezó a leer su contenido…

_Joven guerrero, mi familia e hijos han sido raptados por una banda de asesinos, me han enviado mensajes de amenazas, estas dicen que si no les entrego una determinada cantidad de dinero mataran a mi familia, por favor joven Po, necesito su ayuda lo más pronto posible, si no ellos mataran a las personas más importantes para mí, lo estaré esperando a las entradas del pueblo de kakutzo(pueblo vecino al de Hog-louw), ya que ahí es donde tienen secuestrada a mi familia, no tarde._

Po cerró el rollo y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas del pantalón, se giro para ver a sus amigos que esperaban respuestas…

-chicos, tengo que salir a kakutzo, me ha llegado un mensaje de ayuda por parte de un pueblerino, han secuestrado a sus familiares y no sabe qué hacer, me voy en 15 minutos – se iba a girar pero la mano rayada de Indra lo detuvo, Po la vio a los ojos celestes con un poco de duda – Indra sé que me quieres decir algo, pero podemos hacerlo cuando vuelva por favor?.

-es que….. nnnsi Po – dijo la felina cabizbaja mientras agachaba su mirada hacia el suelo, sintió que algo sujetaba su barbilla, era la mano de Po que hizo que alzara su cara, la miro con una sonrisa que se le contagio a la felina.

-descuida, no te pongas triste, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes – Po recibió una mirada feliz por parte de la felina – además, cuando vuelva podemos pasear por el valle, que te parece? – pregunto en un dulce tono.

-lo prometes? – pregunto la felina mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos dudosos.

-lo prometo – dijo Po dándole un pequeño abrazo, al separarse pudo notar que la felina estaba igual de roja como hace unos minutos – esa fiebre te va a matar Indra, quédate en casa por hoy – dijo el inocente panda, camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos que se reían con la boca cerrada – chicos ustedes se harán cargo mientras yo vuelvo de acuerdo?, espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

-lo haremos – dijeron los 3 al unisonó con la voz más firme que su garganta pudo producir.

-de acuerdo, me voy, volveré para después del mediodía, hasta entonces – Po tomo su espada y la coloco en un portador negro color con colores centellantes, salió del salón de entrenamiento a toda prisa, ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de que sus amigos se despidiesen.

######

El maestro Shifu se hallaba a las entradas del salón de los héroes, abrió con silencio la puerta para no perturbar la meditación de su maestro, la cerro de la misma manera y camino a pasos cortos hacia Oogway, el fino tacto de sus pies con el suelo de vidrioso no paso desapercibido por la tortuga, rápidamente bajo de su bastón y de un salto quedo frente a Shifu, lo miro con una cálida sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro…

-que hay viejo amigo, hace mucho que no platicamos – dijo Oogway en un tono dulce.

-Maestro, disculpe la interrupción de su meditación, pero quiero hacerle una pregunta – dijo Shifu en su mismo tono neutro de siempre.

-y que es lo que te incomoda Shifu – pregunto la tortuga con el mismo gesto.

-es solo que, Tigresa se ha estado comportando diferente durante estos últimos días, usted ya lo ha de haber notado – dijo Shifu recargando sus manos en la espalda.

-ah! Es eso, que tiene de malo que la joven Tigresa se comporte de esa manera Shifu? – pregunto Oogway, sonrió al saber que pregunta le haría a continuación.

-es solo que esta mañana me dijo que esperaba una visita en el transcurso de esta semana, me pregunto a quien se referirá? – dijo Shifu dándole una indirecta a su maestro aunque supiera que eso fuera un juego de inteligencia perdido.

-ah entiendo, quieres saber quién es el futuro visitante de la joven eh? – pregunto Oogway encerrando a Shifu en su propio juego.

-no lo que quise decir es…si maestro, me interesa saber quién podrá ser ese visitante tan esperado por ella – suspiro y bajo la cabeza con pena al haber sido descubierto en su pequeño intento de saber.

-hay viejo amigo, se que has hecho caso omiso a lo que te pedí con respecto a ella, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía queda algo de padre en ti – se dio media vuelta, Shifu intento decir algo en su defensa pero él lo detuvo de nuevo – ya han pasado once meses desde la llegada de estas dos jóvenes al palacio de Jade, e tenido una visión mucho antes de que esto pasara, una visión que me mostro que en un joven guerrero, el ultimo de su especie encontraría a 3 jóvenes también últimos en su especie en el valle, el los ayudaría y los entrenaría para que se convirtiesen en buenos guerreros, mas adelante una joven mas se les uniría con los mismos propósitos….de hecho, ellos serán los que completaran nuestro equipo de 5 furiosos – al decir esto Shifu se sobresalto como no pudo, no podía captar bien las palabras de la vieja tortuga.

-maestro, está diciendo que ese panda del que tanto habla ayudo a que encontráramos a los restantes para formar nuestra nueva generación de 5 furiosos?, eso es imposible – dijo Shifu mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de ironía e inseguridad al mismo tiempo.

-así es viejo amigo, en 3 días estos 4 guerreros llegaran al palacio y se unirán a nosotros, de ahí en adelante mis visiones no han sido muy claras – dijo Oogway sentándose en posición de loto frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas.

-espero, dijo que 4, y que pasara con el panda – pregunto Shifu con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-eso ni yo lo puedo asegurar viejo amigo – contesto Oogway mientras cambiaba su risa por un gesto serio y deprimido.

-eso quiere decir que Tigresa no volverá a encontrarse con ese panda y lo olvidara cierto? – pregunto Shifu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-el universo trabaja de maneras extrañas e inciertas viejo amigo, no sabemos que pueda pasar en un fututo, recuerda que existen los milagros – dijo Oogway cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose.

-gracias por su atención maestro, ahora lo dejo meditar – dijo Shifu mientras salía a toda prisa del salón de los héroes con una sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro.

######

Po ya había llegado al Kakutzo, relajo el paso y empezó a buscar por los alrededores del lugar al sujeto dueño de la carta, dio una vuelta alrededor de la plaza principal pero no pudo divisar nada, un poco impaciente decidió sentarse a esperar alguna señal del proveniente de dicho mensaje, de repente por entre una de las largas calles salió un lobo que se veía un poco lastimado, cogiante se acerco a Po y lo miro detenidamente, Po se dio cuenta de que el dueño del mensaje era el por obvias razones, se paro y lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos…

-usted me ha enviado este mensaje? – pregunto Po en un tono neutro que no le pareció para nada importante al lobo.

-así es joven Po, he pedido su ayuda sígame por favor – dijo el lobo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia dentro de la misma calle, Po lo dudo por un momento, pero al verlo en ese estado podía notarse que el ataque fue reciente , lo siguió pero sin bajar la guardia por si algo inesperado llegaba a suceder, durante el camino el lobo empezó a darle datos comprometedores a Po…

-hoy en la mañana mi hija y mi esposa han sido raptadas por una banda de chidan, dijeron que si no les mostraba el dinero las matarían y me enviarían los restos de su cuerpo extremidad por extremidad, estoy muy asustado joven Po, no sé que puedo hacer, espero que me pueda ayudar con esto – dijo el lobo al borde de la depresión e impotencia, pero para Po eso no probaba mucho.

-claro que lo ayudare, pero sabe o tiene alguna idea de donde se puedan encontrar esos secuestradores? – pregunto Po un poco impaciente, no le gustaba dejar Hog- louw a la suerte de sus amigos.

-claro, es allá – señalo el lobo hacia viejo almacén muy grande y acabado, en la puerta estaban dos chidan cuidando la entrara para que nadie pasara – yo lo acompañare, quiero vengarme de esos malditos por haberme hecho esto – dijo el lobo sacando una espada detrás de su espalda, Po lo miro con cierta desconfianza.

-bueno, vayamos, pero no quiero que si es que sales mas lastimado de lo que ya estas – dijo Po, empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde se debería encontrar su objetivo, el lobo lo siguió de igual manera, un poco más lento quedándose unos pasos atrás de Po.

Al llegar Po se freno de frente a los guardias, estos por acto de reflejo le apuntaron con sus lanzas y le gritaron que retrocediera, el lobo quedo algunos pasos detrás de Po con su espada erguida.

-entréguenos a la mujer y a la niña y les prometo que no los lastimare – ordeno Po en un tono frio que hizo que los chidan rieran a carcajadas, el lobo seguía con su expresión seria, o se quedo quieto escuchando las burlas de sus enemigos.

-jajajaja, hay que buena broma – el chidan cambio su expresión a una seria – ven e inténtalo si puedes – dijo en un tono desafiante.

-si eso es lo que quieres…. – Po desenfundo su espada plateada que brillaba con intensidad – pues lo tienes.

El primer chidan corrió a toda velocidad contra Po, dio un salto y dejo caer todo su peso en la fría punta de su lanza, Po tomo el golpe con su espada que provoco una pequeña ola de tierra alrededor de el, el chidan rápidamente contra ataco con otro golpe con la punta de su lanza, Po recibió el impacto en su espada de nuevo, le lanzo una patada que fue detenida por el brazo del chidan, al momento del tacto el chidan retrocedió arrastrando sus pies en la tierra por la fuerza de la patada de Po, ya recuperado su equilibrio corrió de nuevo hacia hacia Po con la lanza estirada en dirección al corazón, Po puso su pie izquierdo hacia atrás y el derecho hacia enfrente, tomo su espada con fuerza y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el chidan sonrió victorioso al estar a pocos centímetros del pecho de Po, cuando la punta afilada hizo rozo el pelaje de Po este abrió los ojos al instante, dio un salto diagonalmente con tanta velocidad que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al chidan, al estar por encima de el giro en 360 grados y de un espadazo se abrió en línea recta la espalda a el chidan, este cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su lanza salió botando hacia otro lado, soltó un quejido de dolor muy fuerte, la sangre fue lo último que sus ojos pudieron apreciar antes de cerrarlos para siempre, el lobo por alguna razón no estaba impresionado, únicamente sonrió cínicamente al ver la escena, el otro chidan estaba hirviendo en rabia, saco un machete de atrás de su espalda y lo empuño con dirección a Po, el joven panda se puso en guardia tomando su espada con ambas manos cruzadas…

-adelante! – dijo Po motivando al chidan a contraatacar.

El chidan corrió hacia él con el machete hacia enfrente, cuando estuvo cerca le lanzo un ataque directo a la cabeza, Po se movió levemente hacia un lado y enterró su espada en el pecho del chidan provocándole la muerte instantánea, retiro la espada de jalón y la sacudió lanzando la sangre que recorría el filo hacia los lados abrió la puerta para observar que había más de 100 ladrones dentro de ahí, entre ellos había lobos, yen-shis, chidans y algunos cerdos, Po volteo o mirar al lobo con el gesto serio…

-entremos y acabemos con esto – dijo Po mientras era seguido por el lobo desde atrás.

-vaya, me sorprendes demonio blanco, tu reputación te hace buena fama – dijo el lobo en un tono agrio que tomo por sorpresa a Po.

-espera, que dijiste? – pregunto Po desencajado aunque ya sabía que algo así podría pasar, se dio media vuelta y miro al lobo con un rostro serio.

-como lo dije panda, me impresionas, jajajaja, no puedo creer que hayas caído – dijo el lobo mientras dejaba de fingir dolor y sacaba una espada de una estantería cercana a él.

Los demás sujetos que se encontraban ahí rodearon a Po desde todos los ángulos riendo maliciosamente, el lobo dio un paso al frente de entre toda la multitud.

-cual se supone que es el objetivo de todo esto? – pregunto Po con una sonrisa desafiante.

-jajaja, Quang- chy nos contrato para tenderte una trampa – dijo el lobos, soltó una risa malévola al ver que Po gestó mucha impresión.

-que clase de trampa, a que te refieres? – pregunto Po con exaltación.

-digamos que es una distracción jajaja! – se mofo mientras se relamía los colmillos.

-que tipo de distracción!? – pregunto Po perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-ya he dicho demasiado – el lobo se puso en pose de batalla junto con los demás bandidos que estaban en el lugar – si quieres saber algo mas, tendrás que ganártelo.

-espera un momento, Hog- louw – Po reacciono y se adelanto a adivinar a qué tipo de distracción se debía – me trajiste hasta aquí para que Hog-louw quedara indefenso maldito! – dijo Po con mucha ira.

-eres muy inteligente demonio blanco, después de todo, me impresionas demasiado, pero no si quieres llegar al pueblo a tiempo, tendrás que matarnos primero – dijo el lobo corriendo hacia Po seguido de los más de 100 bandidos que se hallaban en el lugar.

-será un placer satisfacer las necesidades de mi demonio interior – dijo Po con un ligero brillo rojizo en sus pupilas – hagámoslo!.

#######

Tigresa se hallaba sentada en el árbol sagrado, estaba relajada con la espalda recargada en el grueso tronco del árbol, miraba todo el valle de la paz atreves de los intensos rayos del sol de la tarde, cruzo sus piernas y enrollo su cola en su cintura, cerro sus ojos dejando que el ligero pasar del aire rosara sus mejillas, dentro de sus pensamientos estaba nadie más que Po, faltaba poco para que esa persona que aparte de Zoe, el era el único que la hacía sentir especial, ya que, Vivora podía ser muy fastidiosa en algunos casos, el maestro Shifu, su padre adoptivo se portaba muy insensible con ella, el maestro Oogway no era de los que siempre estaban presentes, y Po, era todo lo contrario, durante un día, pudieron disfrutar de un juego, charlas y hasta un regalo, la felina sonrió al recordar esa escena.

FLASHBACK

-Tigresa, te sientes bien, que te molesta? – pregunto Po mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía el espejo a un lado de la cama.

-todos me odian!, tu también me odias! – dijo la felina mientras se daba media vuelta encima de la cama, dándole la espalda a un desencajado panda.

-pero de que hablas Tigresa?, yo no te odio – afirmo Po con un tono húmedo entre duda y firmeza.

Tigresa giro media cara para verlo con tristeza y enfado…

-porque tu le regalas cosas a otras niñas que son mejores que yo – dijo la felina mientras volteaba su cara d nuevo hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Po, hundió su cara en sus rodillas, iba a empezar a llorar pero sintió que algo la abrazo por detrás, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que dos brazos bien torneados la rodeaban, giro su rostro para ver el de Po mirándola con una sonrisa tierna – P-Po!, que haces? – pregunto la felina sonrojada.

-Tigresa yo no te odio – tomo de los hombros a la felina y la giro hasta quedar frente a frente con ella – este espejo – tomo el espejo y lo recargo en su brazo – se lo voy a dar a una amiga muy especial – Tigresa iba a decir algo pero él la detuvo – esto, es para ti – tomo el espejo con sus dos manos y lo estiro hacia ella para que lo tomara.

-que? – pregunto la felina sintiendo que su alma era restaurada en su cuerpo de nuevo.

-que lo tomes, es tuyo, te lo doy a ti porque eres muy especial para mí, además que no tengo otra amiga por aquí, y yo jamás usare un espejo para cambiarme o mirarme en el o si? – pregunto Po con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-jajajaja, tienes razón, si lo haces te mato – dijo Tigresa entre risas , Po quedo atónito de nuevo ante la bella risa de la felina, le pareció mejor que la anterior, sonrió tontamente, la felina dejo de reír y lo miro directo a los ojos – gracias Po, jamás me habían regalado algo en mi vida, lo conservare por siempre – dicho esto la felina se acerco a él hasta que quedaron frente a frente, le dio un lengüetazo desde la barbilla hasta la nariz lo cual tomo a po por sorpresa, la felina se escondió entre las finas y frescas sabanas de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – buenas noches Po – dijo mientras entraba en un profundo sueño.

FIN FLASBACK

Tigresa sonrió y abrió sus ojos para seguir observando el enorme panorama, se irguió un poco y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza…

-siempre lo conservare Po, es lo mejor que he podido recibir desde que tengo memoria – miro sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, recordó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que Po había acabado con los 4 jaguares – cuando vuelvas te podre enseñar en lo buena que me he convertido para el kung fu – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Lo que la felina no había notado es que alguien escucho lo que había dicho, era Shifu que estaba recargado en un peñasco que sobresalía de la llanura, gestó enfado e ira, rápidamente desapareció del lugar pensando en cómo le borraría esos sentimientos de la cabeza a la felina

-hare todo lo posible por apartarte de esos sentimientos Tigresa, y ya se como lo hare – gestó una sonrisa malévola, apresuro el paso desapareciendo a las entradas del palacio de jade, todo esto fue observado por Oogway, quien con una mirada triste movió su cabeza hacia los lados en un gesto de desaprobación.

#######

Dentro de aquel viejo y decaído lugar adentrado entre las penumbras del bosque, donde los gritos de los bandidos y los lamentos de los mismos eran ahogaos por el sonoro ruido de las ramas chocándose unas con otras, dentro de ese lugar se encontraba una masacre, los lobos y chidans corrían hacia Po con sus espadas y machetes tratando de matarlo, Po los destazaba con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo volvía a asesinar, se sentía muy bien dentro del ver la sangre de sus adversarios bailar en el filo de su espada, sus contrarios iban siendo neutralizados, y los que quedaban no atacaban con la misma seguridad de antes, el lobo que había atraído a Po a la trampa empezaba a dudar sobre si lograrían retenerlo mucho tiempo por que se veía inútil, saco su espada y se unió a la batalla, ya solo quedan 3 lobos y 1 cerdo y 2 chidan, Po no parecía cansado, sino impulsado por la ira y la desesperación…

-no se detengan, atáquenlo con todo! – grito el lobo mientras le propinaba espadazos en todos los ángulos.

Po puso media sonrisa y frunció el ceño, en el reflejo de la sombra pudo observar que el cerdo y 2 lobos se aproximaban hacia él con sus machetes, Po agacho su torso hasta tocar el suelo con su nariz, cuando observo que los machetes estaban a punto de tocar su espalda baja, envió la espada a su pie derecho, dio un salto y con el filo de la espada apoyado en la planta de su pie dio una rápida patada de 180 grados, el cerdo y los lobos sintieron como su carne y sus intestinos se desprendían de sus piernas, Po termino su patada y dio un mortal hacia enfrente lanzando la espada hacia arriba, cuando quedo totalmente de pie escucho como el perturbador sonido de los cuerpos de los bandidos caían al suelo por dos mitades, estiro su mano para atrapar la espada que se dirigía a el, la atrapo del mango, los dos lobos y los chidan estaban totalmente perturbados, no podían hacer nada, Po camino hacia ellos, primero camino hacia los chidan, al primero le dio un puñetazo en el pecho provocándole la ruptura de las costillas, el otro reacciono y trato te cortarle la cabeza con un machete, Po lo esquivo y le enterró la espada en el pecho, la retiro del semiconsciente chidan que cayó al suelo con su sangre descendiendo por todos los lados, los lobos trataron de huir despavoridos pero fue inútil, Po tomo un machete de el suelo y se lo lanzo al lobo, el machete impacto directamente en la cabeza de este provocándole la muerte instantánea, ya solo quedaba el lobo que le había tendido la trampa, el acobardado canino se arrincono en una esquina del lugar, Po camino lentamente hacia él con el ceño fruncido…

-vaya, parece que me tienes – dijo el lobo con una expresión siniestra.

-para que me sacaste del valle de Hog-louw, dime cuál es tu plan o el plan de ese tal Quang-chy con exactitud – dijo Po con una voz cruda.

-no te lo diré imbécil, mejor velo por ti mismo cuando vuelvas y observes como los cuerpos de las personas estén tendidos por el suelo y las casas estén destruidas e incendiadas, jajajajaja – el lobo rio con malicia aunque sabía que esas palabras habían cavado su tumba.

-pues, entonces llévate el secreto al infierno – Po saco una navaja debajo de cintura y se lo enterró al lobo en el cuello , este cayó desplomado al suelo, la sangre empezó a brotar de su cuello, Po se dio media vuelta y dio un lento suspiro, observo que en su cuerpo había algunas cortadas que empezaban a sangrarle levemente – después de todo si lograron lastimarme, pero no hay tiempo para quejarse - rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, su velocidad era imprescindible, la gente del pueblo apenas lo alcanzaban a ver.

Sus pies se hicieron rápidos, tanto que parecía que no los pegaba al suelo, se veían borrones negros que eran los pantalones de Po, detrás de él se observaba un camino de polvo que dejaban sus ligeros pies, subía y trepaba arboles, saltaba y volvía a correr, tenía que llegar rápido o si no…

-(mierda, si lo que me dijo ese lobo es cierto no tardaran mucho en llegar, espero que los guardias puedan retenerlos hasta que llegue, o si no…. Que tal si mis amigos son lastimados o peor….NO!NO!NO!) de repente el brillo anaranjado se volvió a hacer presente en sus manos, empezó a parpadear con más intensidad, Po sintió que su velocidad iba en aumento, el viento golpeaba con más fuerza su rostro, su camisa y su pantalón se agitaban hacia atrás – (pero que es esto?, de nuevo? Sea lo que sea me está dando más velocidad, mientras sea bueno no me molesta, por ahora me interesa llegar a Hog-Louw, lo mas antes posible) Po siguió su camino hacia el valle de Hog- Louw que estaba en peligro.

#######

-y bien, que haremos si no está Po? – pregunto Mono pensando en que haría.

-yo me quedare en casa, quizás tome una siesta – dijo Indra estirando sus brazos.

-bueno yo también iré a casa para seguir con mis pinturas – dijo Grulla caminando hacia la salida del salón de entrenamiento.

-bueno yo pensaba en dar una vuelta por el valle, y no sé, quizás encuentre una chica por ahí – dijo Mono un poco apenado, Indra y Grulla lo vieron con sarcasmo, Mantis se mordió los labios para evitar reírse.

-ejem!, creo que yo te acompañare Mono, también necesito ir a respirar aire fresco (a quien engaño, yo solo quiero burlarme de este tonto, apuesto a que al final del día no consigue que las chicas lo miren) – Mantis se subió al hombro de Mono con una sonrisa apretada – bueno vámonos.

Dicho Indra y Grulla se dirigieron a la casa para hacer lo que habían dicho, Mono y Mantis salieron en dirección contraria hacia el valle para dar una vuelta…

EN LA CASA

Bueno, yo me iré a dormir, si necesitas algo solo toca la puerta – dijo Indra entrando en la habitación, la dejo entreabierta, Grulla asintió y se dirigió a su habitación para seguir pintando, pasaron 30 minutos y Grulla ya había terminado sus pinturas, guardo sus pinceles en una repisa y puso sus cuadros a la vista del sol para que secaran con más velocidad.

-creo que iré por un vaso de agua, me estoy muriendo de sed – Grulla salió del cuarto, empezó a caminar pero algo lo detuvo, era la voz de Indra que hablaba como si estuviera platicando con alguien, Grulla miro por la pequeña apertura que quedaba entre la puerta abierta y el pasador de la pared, al observar estaba luchando por no morir de la risa.

Indra estaba abrazada de un peluche de oso panda, tenía sus garras muy aferradas a él para evitar que alguien o algo los separara, ronroneaba y pasaba su cola por la cintura del peluche apretándolo con fuerza, sus palabras eran…

-te amo Po, como quisiera que supieras eso…te quiero osito…..no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi –

Grulla salió corriendo para no reventar su pico de la risa, cuando llego a la cocina rio a carcajadas, se cayó al suelo tomándose la panza con sus alas, empezó a girar por el suelo mientras no paraba de reír, cuando estuvo tranquilo se levanto y se quito una lagrima de su ojo…

-hay seres celestiales!, casi exploto mi estomago por la risa – tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua, lo bebió lentamente , en un instante una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la casa, el vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose, rápidamente se acomodo su sombrero de paja y camino hacia la ventana para ver que sucedía, Indra apareció en su camino igual de agitada que el…

-que pasa? – pregunto la felina un poco exaltada.

-no lo sé, hay que averiguarlo, vamos! – Grulla e Indra salieron de la casa toda velocidad, fueron con dirección hacia donde se producía ese agudo ruido para ver que es lo que sucedía.

Al llegar pudieron observar a Mantis y Mono corriendo con algunos niños y mujeres en sus brazos, Grulla voló hacia ellos, Indra corrió a 4 patas a hasta quedar frente a frente…

-que eso que sucedió aquí! – pregunto Indra un poco exaltada.

-estábamos aquí cuando de repente unos lobos y toros nos atacaron, empezaron a quemar las casas y a matar gente, los guardias les están haciendo frente en este momento, por el momento hay que evacuar a estas personas de aquí – dijo Mono con el ceño fruncido, Indra y Grulla obedecieron de inmediato, los 4 empezaron a evacuar a toda la gente hacia el lado norte del pueblo, ahí había 50 guardias que protegían el lugar y a las personas evacuadas, algunos estaban en muy mal estado, con quemaduras de tercer grado, había niños igual de heridos, y el peor de todos era una coneja que estaba desangrándose por un vidrio que atravesaba prácticamente la mitad de su torso, sus hijos lloraban alrededor de ella mientras se manchaban sus pequeñas manos con sangre de su herida madre, los 4 jóvenes estaban totalmente perturbados, estaban hirviendo en rabia, Kao y Saur aparecieron de entre las llamas con los últimos habitantes del valle.

-estos son los últimos, protéjanlos – dijo Kao mientras se daba media vuelta, pero la mano de Mono lo detuvo.

-no, tu y Saur quédense a cuidarlos y atenderlos, nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo Mono con una expresión seria.

-me niego a darles esa responsabilidad! – dijo Saur, tratando de tomar la responsabilidad.

- es muy peligroso que vayan ahí, nuestros hombres no tardaran en caer, Po los entreno pero estos invasores son más fuertes y rápidos, si van ahí será su tumba – dijo Kao en un tono molesto.

-por eso nosotros nos haremos cargo, Po nos ha entrenado durante casi un año, podemos hacernos cargo, ustedes quédense aquí a proteger a estas personas, nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo Indra con el ceño fruncido.

-no queda más que orar por que Po vuelva de su misión lo más pronto posible – dijo Saur sintiendo una gran impotencia sobre todo su cuerpo.

-lo sé – dijo Grulla con la mirada cabizbaja – nosotros los retendremos cuanto podamos, ustedes asegúrense de que no lleguen aquí.

-pero y si – Kao no termino de hablar porque Mono le pego una palmada en el hombro.

-estamos listos para lo que venga Kao, pase lo que pase no nos detendremos para proteger a esta gente – dijo el primate con una sonrisa agradable.

-son muy valientes jóvenes, se han ganado mi respeto y mi aprecio, si eso llega a suceder serán recordados como los grandes héroes que fueron – dijo Kao brindándoles una sonrisa cordial a los 4 jóvenes que se la devolvieron.

-son unos verdaderos guerreros, orare por su bien – dijo Saur con una mirada melancólica.

-serán bienvenidas , por cierto, a quien nos enfrentamos Kao? – pregunto Mantis.

-a Quang-chy, parece que quiere vengarse de todos los intentos frustrados de gobernar al valle – contesto el rinoceronte.

-con que Quang-chy eh?, suena a que será interesante – dijo Mono se puso en 4 patas – nos vamos! – dicho esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de sus 3 compañeros.

Kao y Saur los miraron con mucho orgullo y con una sonrisa emotiva, lo último que dijeron fue – que los espíritus los cuiden – después se dieron media vuelta para ayudar a las personas que se hallaban en el lugar.

Los 4 jóvenes corrieron a toda velocidad entre las casas incendiadas y los troncos de los arbustos quemados, se podía apreciar que algunos habitantes no lo habían logrado, dejando sus cuerpos quemados y otros mutilados por hachas y lanzas, mientras más se adentraban en el valle mas horroridades veían, mas casas incendiadas al igual que algunos cuerpos reducidos a cenizas, frente a ellos había una gran concentración de fuego y humo, Grulla lo sobrevoló, Mono tomo a Indra de la cintura y dio un mortal hacia enfrente lanzándola por encima del fuego, Mantis se había aferrado a su pelaje blanco con sus tenazas, Mono aumento su velocidad y de golpe paso por el fuego sintiendo el abrasador calor rodearlo, salió intacto pero todavía tenía la sensación de estarse quemando cuando los 4 estuvieron juntos de nuevo pudieron observar a muchos lobos y chidan peleando contra los rinocerontes que les hacían frente con sus lanzas y espadas.

-esos deben ser los hombres de Quang- chy – dijo Mono mirándolos con más detenimiento.

-mira halla, esos deben ser Quang-chy y sus secuaces – dijo Mantis señalando a un elefante musculoso que se hallaba parado a lo lejos portaba una camisa negra manga larga, la tenia fajada por unas vendas de color morado, su pantalón era del mismo color que el de su camisa, portaba , portaba un látigo en cada mano, estos tenían fuego prendido en sus puntas, al lado derecho del había un guepardo que vestía el mismo traje que el elefante, este portaba un dos cuchillos en cada mano , de el lado izquierdo se hallaba un buey que vestía lo mismo que los anteriores pero sin camisa, este portaba dos espadas, una en cada mano.

-si ellos deben ser, pero si queremos atacarlos, atacar de todos los lados – dijo Grulla tratando de puntuar una estrategia.

-no hay tiempo para eso Grulla, no podemos trazar un plan porque si nos dividimos seremos presas fáciles, hay que atacar de frente – dijo Mono, a lo que todos asintieron.

-vamos y no perdamos el tiempo – dijo Indra corriendo a 4 patas hacia donde estaban los lobos y chidan peleando con los rinocerontes.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla se unieron a la batalla de los rinocerontes, los 4 peleaban mucho mejor que ellos, los rinocerontes se dieron cuenta así que empezaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, los chidan y los lobos salían volando hacia los lados, Indra los golpeaba con patas y con puñetazos, Mono hacia los mismo mientras agregaba su cola, Mantis se subía a los enemigos y los dejaba inmóviles con sus ataques a los nervios, Grulla peleaba desde el aire atacando con fuertes ráfagas de aire que hacían temblar a sus enemigos, los demás aprovechaban estas pequeñas distracciones para atacar de frente, los hombres de Quang-chy caían al igual que los guardias del valle, los 4 jóvenes atacaban con sus mejores habilidades, pero ya empezaban a fatigarse…

-que carajos está pasando ahí?! – dijo Quang con mucha desesperación.

-acabo de notar que 4 jóvenes se han unido a la pelea, ya se ha de haber dado cuenta de ello – dijo Tohu afilando su mirada para ver con más claridad – estos muchachos son muy fuertes, incluso más que esos apestosos rinocerontes, que hacemos? – pregunto esperando ordenes de el elefante.

-hay que esperar, nuestros últimos hombres están por caer, así que esperaremos para que nosotros terminemos el trabajo – dijo Quang con ira y desprecio.

-jajaja estoy de acuerdo, hace mucho que no bebo sangre fresca – dijo Kuza riendo cínicamente.

-al parecer hay una joven Tigresa con ellos, por fin alguien de mi genero con la que me pueda divertir correctamente - dijo el guepardo con una mirada enfermiza.

-eres un asqueroso Tohu, aunque no me sorprende que quieras a una adolecente para saciar tus apetitos sexuales – dijo Quang mientras gesteaba una sonrisa malévola.

-como sea, estoy ansioso por pelear, hace mucho que no lo hago – dijo Kuza cambiando su gesto a una frio y cortante.

Rápidamente se los hombres de Quang cayeron rendidos, los guardias se aseguraron de que no se levantaran, apretaron sus espadas con fuerza y las enterraron en sus pechos, los bandidos escupieron gotas de sangre que alcanzaron una gran altura, ahora el panorama era perverso, todas las casas se encontraban derrumbadas o incendiadas, había cuerpos de soldados y personas inocentes regados por donde quiera, la sangre se hiso un elemento importante en el marco del tétrico y destruido paisaje, el último soldado que quedaba en pie cayo rendido ante los pies de los jóvenes, Indra estaba jadeando a más no poder, Mono cayó sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, estaba igual de agotado y herido que la felina, Mantis apenas y se podía mantener en pie, Grulla se había fracturado su ala izquierda, su sombrero de paja estaba destruido, ya no podría atacar abiertamente, los 4 jóvenes estaban exhaustos, Quang se reacomodo su camisa y camino hacia donde estaban los 4 jóvenes exhaustos por la batalla, fue seguido por kuza que desenfundaba su espada y por Tohu que miraba a Indra de una manera enfermiza…

-pero que tenemos aquí, un par de jóvenes traviesos HA! – dijo Quang, sonriendo malévolamente, Mono se levanto como pudo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-por que haces esto? – pregunto Mono con su voz desgastada.

-jajajaja por que lo hago?...déjame responderte con otra pregunta…..porque no? – dijo el elefante de 2 metros de altura, soltó una leve carcajada para después mirar a los demás que se encontraban ahí – no me gustan los jóvenes traviesos saben…..tendremos que castigarlos.

Mono apretó los dientes con rabia, pensaba atacarlo pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, por las cuales caían leves gotas de sangre, Grulla tenía un ojo cerrado, trato de ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio a causa de su ala rota, Indra se acerco a Mono como pudo, antes de llegar cayó sobre sus rodillas, recargo el peso de su cuerpo en sus 4 extremidades, aun seguía respirando con la boca abierta.

-tú no te preocupes preciosa, a ti no te haremos nada, después de todo necesito una princesa sana – dijo Tohu mientras se relamía los afilados colmillos – además se supone que los Tigres perecieron, eso hace más grande mi interés por ti lindura – agrego con una sonrisa enfermiza.

Indra frunció el ceño aunque por dentro se moría del miedo, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría caer por su cabeza, no se podía imaginar en que harían con ella cuando fueran vencidos, que era más que evidente.

-eres un maldito! – Mono dio un último ataque con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le lanzo una patada directo a la cara a el guepardo, Tohu reacciono rápidamente y de un repentino movimiento ya tenía sujeto a Mono del cuello.

-déjalo ir! – dijo Grulla mientras corría hacia Tohu con el ala que le quedaba sana para darle un golpe, Kuza apareció enfrente de él y lo tomo del cuello.

Con este fue diferente, puesto que el buey alzo a Grulla y lo dejo caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, cuando la espalda de Grulla toco el suelo está esta se abrió en forma de hueco hacia él, Grulla sintió su columna hacerse pedazos, Kuza lo remato con un puñetazo en el estomago, el ave escupió mucha sangre en la cara del buey, el suelo se hundió mas mientras se notaba una grieta alrededor del hueco donde Grulla había sido clavado, el ave cerro sus ojos al instante, su respiración se fue apagando , despidió su último aliento con el que se mezclo con el leve aire olor a humo que se paseaba por el lugar, Indra y Mantis estaban horrorizados, Grulla había sido acecinado con mucha facilidad por ese buey que reflejaba iré y odio en sus ojos.

-se ha ido – dijo Mantis con la voz quebrada, el terror invadió su cuerpo – no podemos hacer nada – se mordió los labios por la frustración, sabía que serian los siguientes en morir.

-bueno creo que este Mono ya ha dejado de respirar – Tohu empezó a apretar con más fuerza el cuello de Mono, este soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor.

-NO POR FAVOR DEJALO! – dijo Indra que suplicaba por la vida de su amigo con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero fue inútil, un fuerte crujir del cuello de Mono dejo a Indra y a Mantis de piedra.

-eso es todo, que fácil – dijo Kuza mientras lanzaba a Mono a los pies de Indra, esta puso su mano en la cara de Mono que seguía con la boca y los ojos abiertos, Mantis se acerco a ella como pudo.

-bueno, siguen ustedes dos – dijo el buey caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa retorcida.

Tohu se adelanto hacia los dos jóvenes que se encontraban de rodillas viendo el cuerpo inerte de Mono, Indra vio con horror la figura del guepardo acercarse hacia ella.

-ven conmigo y prometo que serás mi princesa, no dejare que estos dos idiotas te hagan daño, si eres inteligente lo harás por las buenas – dijo el guepardo mientras se acercaba a ella, paseo su lengua por la mejilla de la felina, Indra temblaba con horror, no sabía que hacer, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara.

-DEJALA!- Mantis se lanzo hacia el guepardo pero este fue más veloz y lo atrapo con las palmas de su mano, lo estrujo hasta que quebró todo los huesos del pequeño Mantis, lo lanzo a un lado y miro de nuevo a Indra, Mantis respiraba con dificultad, ya no se podía mover.

-no!...Mantis por favor…no! – dijo la felina entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-descuida princesa, ya no sufrirás mas conmigo, te convertiré en mi reina y complacedora de mis deseos – dijo Tohu mientras seguía paseando su lengua por la mejilla de Indra, esta cerro sus ojos esperándose una vida miserable de ahora en adelante.

De repente una fuerte corriente de aire tomo a todos por sorpresa, Tohu no pudo ni parpadear cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago, el impacto lanzo al guepardo varios metros hacia atrás, giraba por el suelo sin poder detenerse, seguido de él se formo un camino de polvo, el felino choco con una pared que se rajo al contacto con su cara, Quang y kuza abrieron sus ojos con mucha impresión, no habían visto nada de lo que sucedió, hasta que vieron a un panda que estaba parado frente a la felina , no pudieron ver como apareció ahí de la nada, Tohu se paró de entre los escombros con la boca llena de sangre, corrió hasta quedar enseguida de sus aliados.

-maldito infeliz! – grito el guepardo un poco aturdido por el golpe, saco sus garras y apretó los dientes mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-mira lo que te ha causado de un golpe – señalo Kuza al guepardo para que se pasara la mano por su boca.

Quang-chy también lo observaba muy desencajado, el guepardo se paso la mano por su boca y barbilla, cuando la observo pudo notar que toda la palma de su mano estaba manchada de sangre, temblando por el daño y la ira que el golpe le habían causado soltó un rugido que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Indra abrió sus ojos para observar una silueta musculosa frente a él, su rostro de tristeza cambio a uno lleno de profunda felicidad, se paro lentamente y abrazo a la silueta que se hallaba parada frente a él…

-Po, por fin llegaste -


	7. Chapter 7

**PUES QUE SE PUEDE DECIR, SIENTO HABERLES MENTIDO HACERCA DEL CAPITULO DE LAS "SORPRESAS DE LA PRIMAVERA", JAMAS CREIA QUE UNA HISTORIA COMO ESA LES GUSTARIA TANTO A LOS LECTORES, ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBO YA QUE LLEVO CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SUBIRE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS DE ESTAS DOS GRANDES HISTORIAS DENTRO DE UN MES APROXIMADAMENTE, ASI QUE NO CREAN QUE RENUNCIE, POR QUE SIENDO FRANCOS...NO CREERAN QUE ESCRIBI TODO ESTO PARA DEJARLO ASI COMO ASI VERDAD?...EN FIN, LA LLORONA DE MI HERMANA ME PRESIONA COMO SI FUERA JEFA DE OFICINA, YA CASI LE EXIJO UN SALARIO A LA MUY..., BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO, UN FUERTE SALUDO DE PARTE DE MI Y DE MI HERMANA, ADIOSSSSSSS.**

* * *

**7.-el legendario chi del fenix: La caida de un heroe... Quang-chy desaparece para siempre**

* * *

El ambiente se torno tenso, Quang y Kuza estaban muy confundidos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, Tohu estaba sangrando por la boca considerablemente, sus manos temblaban como gelatina, apenas y podía mantenerse en sus pies, ese ataque lo había afectado considerablemente, el guepardo empezó empezó recobrar sus sentidos lentamente, su vista se aclaro en su totalidad, miro a sus compañeros que señalaban hacia su boca con el dedo índice, rápidamente guio su mano derecha hacia sus labios, cuando la retiro pudo apreciar que en la palma tenía un manchón de sangre, la furia carcomía todo su interior, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha buscando al causante de tanto alboroto, sus ojos cafés oscuro se quedaron helados cuando estos captaron a un sujeto que se hallaba junto a la joven tigresa, era un sujeto de camisa azul rey con pantalón negro, su pelaje era mezclado de blanco y negro al igual que la joven felina…

-un!...u-un! Panda! – exclamo Tohu con la voz entrecortada.

-con que ese es el demonio blanco! Por fin! – dijo Quang clavando su mirada en el panda que estaba junto a la felina.

-ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto jugar, esto será interesante – dijo Kuza, los 3 empezaron a caminar a pasos cortos hacia el panda que se hallaba distanciado a unos 15 metros de ellos.

-Po, por fin llegaste! – Indra se abrazo del torso de Po con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos color cielo.

-Indra, que ha pasado aquí! – la voz de Po era fría y seca, Indra que estaba a las espaldas de el pudo sentir un calor sofocante provenir de él, algo que jamás había sentido, se aparto lentamente para volver a poner una cara triste.

-estos malditos nos han ataco el valle Po, kao y Saur están al otro lado de la ciudad cuidando a los pocos sobrevivientes de esta masacre, nosotros acabamos con su ejército junto con la ayuda de los guardias del valle, y lo logramos….pero – Indra sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar las crudas imágenes de los asesinatos de sus compañeros.

-Indra, donde están los otros!? – Po estaba apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza, sus garras se clavaron en sus palmas, un gran crujido de sus huesos rompió el silencio del entorno.

-Po, ellos están muertos…murieron tratando de protegerme! – Indra hablo en un tono devastado, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir, impotente cayó sobre sus rodillas apretando los terrones que se hallaban en el suelo – no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, ese maldito dijo que la única razón por la que sigo viva es porque me convertiría en su esclava personal, por favor Po, no lo dejes! – la felina estaba temblando, su corazón golpeaba su pecho amenazando con hacer un agujero, la saliva atoraba su garganta impidiendole respirar con claridad.

Po no dijo nada, bajo su rostro bruscamente hacia el suelo, sus manos temblaban con mucha rapidez, las venas de sus brazos y su cuello empezaron a remarcarse hasta quedar expuestas a la vista de los demás, sus garras atravesaban la piel de sus manos hasta llegar al sangrado, Indra sintió que el aire se tornaba más caliente a su alrededor, pero se hacía más intenso mientras estaba más cerca de Po, retrocedió un poco por que el aire infernal las estaba sofocando, podía sentir que en Po había algo diferente, algo que no había visto o sentido en su compañía, sentía que no era él.

Quang-chy y sus aliados caminaron hasta quedar frente a ellos, este tomo la delantera dando un paso al frente, con una sonrisa malévola y un gesto burlón decidió tomar la palabra…

-vaya vaya!, pero miren quien llego!, es el demonio blanco! – alzo sus manos y giro su torso de derecha a izquierda viendo a Tohu y a Kuza, estos respondieron con un gesto de ira, el elefante clavo de nuevo su mirada en Po – te estábamos esperando – dijo en voz baja y seca.

Tohu camino a un lado de el elefante para mirar a Indra de manera enfermiza, Indra se escondió detrás de Po al notar ese gesto, seguía temblando con mucha fuerza, Po no dijo nada, seguía con su mirada clavada en el suelo, el aire cubierto de cenizas y humo empezó a correr acompañado de un silencio desolador, las casas seguían ardiendo dejando caer tablones y pedazos de adobe de sus estructuras, el fuego cubría el entorno con una luz rojiza que penetraba en las pupilas de los ahí presentes, Po hizo el movimiento que rompió el ataque de miradas asesinas, giro su cabeza y pudo observar que Mono se hallaba tirado en el suelo con algunos manchones negros y raspones con sangre en su pelaje amarillo, su cuello estaba totalmente dislocado, a un lado se hallaba Mantis que respiraba débilmente, sus patas estaban totalmente retorcidas, un ojo semiabierto indicaba que seguía con vida, mas adelante había un gran hueco en el suelo, dentro de el estaba Grulla clavado entre la tierra y los pedazos de escombro, había un poco de sangre en sus plumas y en su pico, esas imágenes se pasearon por sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban abiertos, un escalofrió muy fuerte recorrió su cuerpo, la ira y la tristeza se mezclaron en un mismo sentimiento, el joven Panda tenía sus manos cubiertas en una luz anaranjada que dejo de parpadear para quedarse permanente en sus manos…

-que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Tohu, al sentir una ola de aire caliente golpear su cara, el junto a Quang y Kuza pudieron percibirlo también.

-que mierdas le pasa a ese panda! – exclamo Kuza al ver que Po tenía sus manos cubiertas por un color anaranjado luminoso.

-no lo sé, pero seguro que será más interesante acabar con el infeliz y terminar con su especie de una buena vez! – Quang agito uno de sus látigos que estaban cubiertos en fuego y lanzo un ataque contra el panda que seguía mirando los cuerpos de sus amigos.

¡CLASH!

El sonido del latigazo resonó en todo el lugar, pero algo dejo desencajado tanto como al elefante como a sus compañeros y a Indra, Po había recibido el impacto del latigazo, una prueba clara fue que en su mejilla seguía prendido un poco de fuego del látigo, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, seguía con su vista clavada en el cadáver de sus amigos, de su familia, volteo su cuerpo en dirección a su vista lo que hizo que los 3 asesinos retrocedieran en un salto poniéndose en guardia, Indra seguía muy desencajada por lo ocurrido anteriormente, observo como Po caminaba hacia Mono, el panda puso una de sus manos en el cuello del primate, al hacer contacto un brillo anaranjado obligo a que todos los del alrededor cerraran sus ojos para no ser cegados, cuando él la luz sucumbió, Quang, Kuza y Tohu no pudieron más que abrir su boca y sus ojos en señal de mucha impresión, observaron que el primate al que acababan de asesinar estaba sentado de nuevo, respirando tranquilamente como nada hubiese pasado, no podían creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban…

-co-como! Es posible! – dijo Tohu sin quitar su gesto de impresión de aquel Mono que se hallaba sentado.

-no es verdad!, no es verdad! – dijo Kuza con sus manos apretabas representando incredulidad.

-no puede ser verdad! Se supone que los muertos se deberían de quedar muertos! – exclamo Quang con mucha ira e impresión.

Indra estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder, cuando vio a Mono ahí sentado como si nada hubiese pasado no pudo más que estallar en alegría, rápidamente corrió para barrerse a un lado de él y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Mono, estás vivo! – dijo la felina con mucha felicidad y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-como que estoy vivo?! Cuando me morí!? – Mono tenía cara de suspenso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando – Indra, que paso? recuerdo que ese guepardo me estaba asfixiando y después de ahí nada – Mono seguía un poco aturdido con sus propias dudas, la felina se separo de él lo miro con una sonrisa amigable.

-es algo que nunca vas a creer, Po llego!, ya estamos a salvo, espera, donde esta? – Indra alzo su mirada buscando a Po, Mono hiso lo mismo de manera ansiosa, quería verificar que Po estuviera con ellos.

-haya esta! – Mono señalo hacia su izquierda con el dedo índice, Indra volteo hacia esa dirección, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron hacia el pudo apreciar que Po venia con Grulla y Mantis en sus brazos.

Lo que la dejo sorprendida una vez mas es que los otros dos también se hallaban despiertos y respirando tranquilamente, como si nada les hubiese pasado, giro sus ojos hacia el buey, el guepardo y el elefante que miraban a Po con mucho asombro, entendió el por qué de ello, ella también estaba muy desencajada por lo que estaba sucediendo, como era posible que Po hubiera revivido a sus compañeros solo con tocarlos, Po camino hasta quedar frente a Mono e Indra que lo miraban con extrañeza, bajo a Grulla y a Mantis de sus brazos y observo a los 4 por un momento…

-necesito que se vayan de aquí ahora mismo! – Po los miro con mucha seriedad, su voz sonaba ronca, en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo rojizo que era poco apreciable, los 4 pudieron sentir un calor sofocante en el momento en que Po se acerco a ellos.

-Po no podemos, recuerda que siempre estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Mono tratando de ganarse el lugar junto a Po.

-Mono tiene razón, ellos son muy fuertes Po, nosotros no pudimos ni tocarlos, si permanecemos juntos….. – Indra se cayó al ver la expresión asesina de Po.

-NO!, tienen que irse de aquí ya!, necesito que vayan con al valle de la paz, ahí estarán seguros con ese tal Oogway del que tanto me hablan – Po se paro y se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Po!, por favor, no quiero perderte! – Indra abrazo el torso de Po desde atrás, pero Po no respondió, seguía viendo a los sujetos que se hallaban frente a él.

-no te preocupes Indra, estaré bien, yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda – Po se dio media vuelta y con su dedo índice golpeo un nervio del cuello de Indra, la felina cayo dormida al instante pero Po la tomo entre sus brazos, camino hacia donde estaba Mono y la deposito en las de el – Mono, recuerdas el camino de vuelta hacia el valle de la paz verdad?.

-si Po, si lo recuerdo – Mono cambio su gesto normal a uno serio, Mantis se subió al hombro de este para escuchar con más claridad y Grulla camino a su lado.

-necesito que una vez que aseguren a la gente de Hog-louw por ahora, mañana deberán partir hacia su nuevo hogar entendido – Po miro a los 3 con mucha determinación.|

-de acuerdo Po, pero que pasara contigo? – pregunto Grulla con mucha preocupación.

-yo estaré bien, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda, ahora váyanse! – Po se dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se hallaban sus enemigos.

-nos veremos luego – Mantis miro como Po se alejaba lentamente de hechos, miro a sus compañeros que tenían el mismo gesto de angustia que el.

Mono subió a Indra en su espalda y junto con Mantis y Grulla salieron de el lugar dejando a Po y Quang-chy junto a sus hombres solos en el lugar, la luz anaranjada de Po se apago de sus manos, Po estaba pensando en lo larga que fue su vida acompañada de sus grandes amistades…

-( espero que no les pase nada, en especial a Indra, me recuerda mucho a Tigresa….Tigresa, que pasara contigo?) – Po aclaro su mente y recordó lo que esos asesinos habían hecho con sus amigos, la ira comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo, sus venas estaban muy remarcadas alrededor de su cuello, ahora los mataría como no lo había hecho con nadie.

-vaya, vaya, parece que tu también sabes usar magia – Po volteo su cara hacia el elefante que aplaudía burlonamente – así que tu eres el demonio blanco uh?,estaba ansioso por hacerte pedazos – Quang apretó el mango de sus látigos y frunció el ceño.

-lamento la demora, pero si no te interesa, me gustaría acabar con los idiotas que se encuentran a tus costados, así podrás ver como ellos mueren a tus pies – Po saco su espada que estaba roja, como si hubiera estado al fuego por varias horas.

-jajaja no bromes panda idiota, jamás podrás contra nosotros ni aunque peles uno a unos – Tohu dio un paso al frente quedando a pasos de Po, saco sus dos espadas y empezó a hacer algunos movimientos con ellas para después quedar en guardia frente a él – arruinaste la oportunidad el momento que estaba pasando con mi tigresa, después de matarte iré en su busca y será mía quiera o no! – el felino afilo su mirada y soltó un leve rugido.

-como quieras, pero de aquí no saldrás ni arrastrándote – Po se empuño la espada con sus dos manos, miro al lobo con una sonrisa malévola, sus ojos seguían con el brillo rojo alrededor de sus iris – es tiempo de que el demonio, empiece a destripar otra vez! –

-esto será interesante! – Kuza y Quang se pusieron listos para el ataque, el elefante tomo sus látigos y el buey con sus espadas de doble filo.

El primero en atacar fue Tohu quien lanzo un espadazo directo a la cara de Po, este se agacho, se parao en una mano y hundió una patada en el estomago del felino, Tohu recibió todo el impacto pero no retrocedió, aprovecho que Po tenía su pierna estirada, lo tomo de ella para luego lanzarlo hacia una pared, Po salió disparado con mucha fuerza pero se detuvo en el aire, cuando levanto la visto observo que la punta de una espada se hallaba a centímetros de su cara, rápidamente dio un mortal hacia atrás esquivándola, observo que el buey se la había lanzado, Tohu corrió hacia Po y le lanzo un zarpazo que Po apenas alcanzo a cubrir con su antebrazo, las garras abrieron la piel del panda, Po comenzó a sangrar, sin embargo no hiso mueca de dolor alguna, tomo su espada con la mano derecha y le lanzo un golpe en la pierna que termino en una apertura de piel más grande que la de Po, Tohu cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y su rodilla izquierda, soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se tomaba la herida para evitar el intenso sangrado, Po sonrió con malicia pero escucho el ligero zumbido de un látigo aproximándose a su cara, sin voltear a ver tomo el látigo con su mano, aunque el fuego siguiera prendido Po no sentía dolor alguno, el elefante jalo el látigo tratando de zafarlo de la mano de Po, cosa que fue inútil, Po tenia bien sujeto el látigo en su mano, Kuza aprovecho el momento y dio un salto con su espada directo al cuello de Po, este se espero que el buey estuviera cerca para contra atacarlo, cuando el buey estuvo a unos centímetros del panda le lanzo un espadazo en la cabeza, Po tomo el filo de la espada con sus dedos y jalo de ella para atraer a Kuza hacia él, con el látigo en llamas tomo al buey del cuello y lo enredo con él, Kuza grito adolorido al sentir el fuego del látigo quemar su cuello…

-te gusta jajajajaja! – Po rio diabólicamente mientras seguía tomando a Kuza por el cuello.

-pero que mierda, no puedo zafarlo! – exclamo el elefante mientras forcejeaba inútilmente para soltar el látigo del cuello de Kuza.

-muere infeliz! – Tohu se lanzo contra Po, el lanzo una patada a la cara, Po levanto su pie izquierdo haciendo que ambos se llevaran un fuerte golpe en la cara, el impacto provoco que un empujón de fuerza levantara una nube de polvo alrededor de ellos, Po salió volando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no pudo evitar caer sentado en el suelo, ahora tenía una mancha de sangre en su labios, Tohu salió volando 4 metros hacia atrás chocando con la pared incendiada de una casa, escupió un poco de sangre al sentir que su espalda chocaba con la pared que se rajo, Po se levanto de el suelo con un salto, paso la muñeca de su mano por sus labios limpiándose la poca sangre que le quedo en ellos…

-después de todo no son tan malos peleando, tienen mis felicitaciones – Po tomo la espada de nuevo que se hallaba clavada en una pared, pero al hacerlo sintió que debajo de su pecho apareció un ardor insoportable, sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia su abdomen para analizar de donde provenía el dolor, quedo inmutado al ver que era sangre que salía de ese lugar, la herida tenia buen tamaño y profundidad, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuerpo dejándole un poco adormilado el cuerpo…

-jajajaja, no eres tan bueno después de todo – Tohu levanto su espada y en ella podía apreciarse un pequeño camino de sangre bajando hasta sus garras, Quang y Kuza se levantaron del suelo un poco aturdidos por los golpes, pero rieron al ver que habían logrado lastimar al panda.

-ya basta de juegos, acabemos con este idiota de una vez, háganlo! – el elefante dio la orden y al instante Tohu y Kuza corrieron hacia Po con sus armas afiladas para contra atacarle.

-(tiene razón, basta de juegos, si no termino con ellos nadie podrá) – Po retiro la espada de la pared que estaba un poco sucia y desgastada del filo, se paro con firmeza sobre sus dos pies esperando la llegada de sus enemigos, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en un solo ataque.

-MUEREEEEEE!-

Po abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que las armas de sus enemigos estaban a punto de hacer contacto con su piel, observo que la espada de Kuza era la que más se aproximaba a su cuello, la tomo con su mano llevándose el impacto en toda la palma que empezó a sangrarle, retrajo la mueca de dolor y de un salto enterró su espada en el cuello de Kuza, lanzo una patada al otro lado dándole a Tohu en la cara, este salió rodando del impacto sin poder detenerse, Po se enfoco en Kuza que todavía seguía con poza vida…

-así que esta es la naturaleza eh…el débil…..cuf!,cof,cof! Huagg! …..el….débil….muere…como presa….del…..fuerte…jejejeje – Kuza empezaba a cerrar su ojos lentamente, la sangre que viajaba por su laringe provoco que muriera de asfixia, sus brazos pesados cayeron sobre su pecho dejando resbalar los finos sables que portaba en ellos.

-que sabes tú acerca de eso…tu nunca lo entenderás – Po retiro la espada del cuello de Kuza dejándole un gran hueco por donde la sangre salía por montones, agitado cayó sobre sus manos con la espada en sus piernas, su respiración se hiso profunda y repetida, al efectuar ese ataque había usado mucho esfuerzo, se levanto respirando con la boca abierta, observo al elefante que lo miraba con ira y desprecio, movió sus ojos a la derecha para ver que Tohu se estaba levantando de entre la nube de tierra…

-MALDITO! VAS A MORIR! – Tohu corrió a cuatro patas contra Po, su velocidad era muy parecida a la de él, pero no se le aproximaba mucho, Po seguía respirando con la boca abierta y sentía que sus brazos se le adormecían.

-(que me está pasando, la herida no es de gravedad, porque siento que estoy a punto de desplomarme) – sin más que pensar Po se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de él guepardo, no pudo ver que el felino le había pegado una patada en la cara que lo mando hacia atrás – pero como, si ni siquiera me di cuenta, estoy debilitándome, y muy rápido, tengo que terminar con esto antes de que sea tarde – Po se levanto con dificultad del suelo, observo que Quang-chy tenía una sonrisa triunfal plasmada en su rostro.

-que pasa demonio blanco, te comió la lengua el gato – el sentido figurado hiso que el felino pusiera una mueca retorcida en su rostro.

-después de hacerte pedazos iré por esa gata a la que llamas Indra, y a causa de tu insolencia voy a hacerla sufrir como nunca jajajaja – Tohu caminaba con tranquilidad relamiéndose los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, Po sintió que su energía estaba de vuelta, al escuchar esas palabras algo de su interior le dio la fuerza para poder pelear de nuevo, pero esta vez, era algo mas…

-jajajaja, parece que tienes serios problemas gatito, necesitas mucha ayuda para calmar tus asquerosos vicios – Po retomo su espada que se ya estaba muy gastada, al punto de romperse – creo que yo te puedo ayudar!.

Tohu sonrió malévolamente, saco sus garras y corrió hacia Po con mucha velocidad, pero para su sorpresa, no paso desapercibido por el joven panda…

-(te veo…) – Tohu dio un salto tratando de enterrar sus garras en la yugular del panda, pero Po tomo sus manos y con un movimiento veloz torció sus muñecas dejando salir sus huesos por las palmas de sus manos, el sonido fue disgustoso, Quang no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al escucharlo, Tohu se quedo helado, el dolor lo había dejado plasmado.

-AAAAAA!, MALDITO PANDA! – grito el felino con las fuerzas de su alma, cayó en sus piernas mientras seguía siendo sujetado por las manos de Po.

-no volverás a decir algo sobre mis amigos, por dos razones, la primera es que el trauma no te dejara, y la segunda…. – Po puso un gesto cínico que le causo mucha intimación al felino – es que ya no podrás ni lamer a alguien más! -.

-QUE!?- fue lo último que el felino alcanzo a decir.

Po le golpeo un nervio de la garganta que hizo que el guepardo sacara su lengua de puro reflejo, Po la tomo con su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda sostuvo su espada, Tohu estaba temblando, lagrimas de verdadero horror resbalaban por su cara, Quang estaba muy impactado al ver la frialdad con la que el panda actuaba, jamás había visto algo igual, Po alzo su espada y le dio un último vistazo al guepardo que temblaba.

-se acabo – Po dejo caer el frio acero de la espada sobre la lengua de Tohu, este dio un grito de dolor que hizo eco en todo el valle, tanto que Saur, Kao, Mono y los demás pudieron escucharlo, el felino cayó al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre, sus ojos habían palidecido – nos veremos en el infierno Tohu – Po enterró su espada en el pecho del guepardo causándole la muerte instantánea, de nuevo respiraba de manera agitada, sus brazos se hicieron muy pesados, casi ni podía moverlos, cayo sentado hacia un lado respirando con la boca abierta.

-eres muy diferente a los demás niño, me has dejado sin palabras – el elefante miraba con impresión e ira al panda que se encontraba sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente – por eso te daré una muerte digna – la voz ronca y cortante del elefante resonó en la cabeza de Po.

Este sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, se levanto como pudo, camino hasta donde estaba Tohu para tratar de sacar la espada de su pecho, pero al hacerlo esta se rompió en dos, la mitad quedo enterrada en las entrañas del guepardo y la otra mitad la sostenía Po que seguía respirando con mucha dificultad.

-ya no tienes armas panda, parece que se te ha puesto difícil jajajaja – Quang empezó a agitar sus látigos en forma circular haciendo algunos calentamientos.

-'gasp'…'gasp'…'gasp'…. –

-pero si ya no puedes ni con tu alma, porque insistes en pelear conmigo, tus oportunidades son nulas – el elefante seguía con aires de grandeza y orgullo, su mirada reflejaba rencor y a la vez gozo.

Po al escuchar esa pregunta se quedo pensando en por qué lo hacía, recordó el día que marco su vida para siempre, el día que su madre fue asesinada despiadadamente ante sus ojos, el día que encontró a Mono y a los demás muy malheridos, el día que por mera coincidencia conoció a Indra mientras era atacada por unos pueblerinos, el día que vio a Tigresa sufriendo insultos y burlas bajo ese árbol, el día que pudo ver el mero terror en los ojos de Shao y Kao al enfrentarse a Lung, todos esos recuerdos bailaban en la mente Po, eran recuerdos que le recordaban quien era, por que seguía ahí….respirando, luchando por su propia causa, se levanto del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, respirando con dificultad dio un paso hacia el frente para quedar más cerca de Quang, se toco la herida de el abdomen que seguía sangrando lentamente…

-porque….porque…peleo…..para proteger a los débiles…..por su seguridad y su felicidad….porque prometí no ser débil….prometí que no vería sufrir a alguien más! Y eso es lo que hare!...por eso es que sigo de pie!...insistiendo! – Po tenía el ceño fruncido, apretaba sus manos y sus dientes, estaba muy débil como para seguir peleando, pero eso no le impediría intentarlo – (presiento que no lograre seguir así por mucho tiempo, pase lo que pase, Tigresa…espero que me perdones por haberte fallado ) – se puso en guardia frente al elefante que media el doble que el.

-jajaja que conmovedor!...pero pierdes el tiempo peleando por alguien que jamás te lo agradecerá….recuérdalo hasta tu muerte – Quang le lanzo un latigazo a Po.

Este reacciono y lo tomo con su mano, pero el fuego hizo que rápidamente lo soltara, Quang sonrió con el ceño fruncido, con su otro látigo logro impactarle en todo el pecho dejándole una marca de quemadura en línea recta, Po evito gritar pero gestó una mueca de dolor…

-que pasa panda, ya no puedes con el trabajo – Quang humillaba a Po mientras seguía latigueándole, Po retrocedía a cada impacto, pero no podía esquivar los ataques del elefante, su vista empezó a ponerse borrosa, la camina azul estaba rompiéndose, al igual que su pantalón, los pedazos de tela salían hacia los lados entre cada golpe, Quang empezó a fatigarse de tanto golpe, depuse de unos minutos de tortura decidió tomar un poco de aire, Po seguía parado pero con los brazos caídos hacia los lados, tenía un ojo cerrado por el cansancio y el dolor, respiraba con la boca abierta, la camisa colgaba de su hombro izquierdo dejando expuesto parte de su pecho y abdomen donde tenía severas marcas de heridas y golpes que sangraban notablemente, sus pantalones estaban totalmente rasgados y trozados de algunas partes, en sus piernas también había heridas de gravedad.

-eso, es todo …..lo…..que tienes?! – la voz de Po era débil y quebrada, pero seguía ahí, tratando de mostrar que podía seguir peleando .

-eres un idiota niño…pequeño desgraciado! – el elefante le lanzo un puñetazo directo al pecho, pero Po lo esquivo y en su lugar le lanzo un rodillazo en la cara que hizo retroceder al elefante, este se llevo las manos a la cara por el dolor del impacto – maldito!, maldito!, como te atreves a tocarme! – corrió con sus látigos extendidos hacia Po, tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y eso fue lo que lo invadió de ira – NADIE ME TOCA Y MUCHO MENOS ME LASTIMA! – dio un salto y lanzo ambos látigos hacia Po, pero este los detuvo con sus manos – QUE?! – Po no sintió dolor por el fuego, de un jalón le arrebato los látigos a Quang y los tiro afuera del fuego que los rodeaba.

-ahora si podremos pelear je…je – Po levanto su rostro con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, Quang reacciono y se puso en guardia con media sonrisa.

-si mis manos no te hacen pedazos, el fuego lo hará – Quang observo que las casas estaban reducidas a escombros, el fuego seguía creciendo a sus alrededores bloqueando algunas salidas de escape, el sol se estaba ocultando dándole anunciando la llegada de la noche – tenemos poco tiempo pandita!, terminemos con esto!.

-que así sea! – dijo Po con sangre en sus labios, ambos empezaron a correr hacia ellos con sus puños apretados…

-HAAAAAYAAAAA! – grito Quang, Po solo apretó sus dientes.

######

Mono con Indra en sus brazos ,Mantis y Grulla hacían llegado hacia donde se encontraban Saur y Kao protegiendo a los sobrevivientes del pueblo, Shao se hallaba atendiendo a los mas heridos del grupo, los 3 dirigieron su atención a los 4 jóvenes que acababan de llegar…

-que paso ya acabaron con Quang-chy?! – pregunto Kao con exaltación, estaba desesperado por las respuestas, Saur se unió a ellos para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

-les contaremos todo lo que paso, pero tienen que tranquilizarse por favor – Mono los miro con seriedad, Kao y Saur asintieron y se tranquilizaron.

Los 4 jóvenes contaban todo lo que había pasado, Indra ya había despertado pero seguía siendo cargada por Mono, desde que llegaron a enfrentarse con los hombres de Quang- chy, Indra relato como sus compañeros habían sucumbido ante el ataque de los aliados de Quang…..Tohu y Kuza, hasta que llego Po y como por obra de magia había hecho que los demás se recuperaran, Saur y Kao estaban impactados, lo que acababan de escuchar los había dejado muy alterados y nerviosos, al escuchar como Po había llegado y les había pedido que dejaran las cosas en sus manos lograron tranquilizarse un poco, pero el instinto paterno de ambos los ,mantenía al límite de los nervios…

-entonces Po les dijo que huyeran del lugar – dijo Saur con el rostro lleno de mortificación.

-así es, tratamos de quedarnos a pelear a su lado pero él no los impidió, así que no nos quedo de otra más que venir a ayudarlos en lo que pudiéramos – dijo Indra al sentir que su corazón se partía en dos, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería y no quería averiguar a qué se debía, quizás era por el miedo a saber que se trataba de Po.

-ya veo, es un guerrero muy valiente, el mejor que yo he conocido y conoceré….pero debemos respetar sus decisiones, el debe saber por qué hace las cosas – Kao sentía la garganta hecha nudo, en sus adentros quería ir a socorrer al joven panda que se hallaba en un peligro muy grande.

-solo queda esperar, el dijo que volvería y creo en el – Mantis era el único que no perdía la esperanza, recibió una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Grulla, por las palabras alentadoras.

######

La oscura noche había llegado sobre el valle de Hog-louw, las llamas ardientes lo mantenían alumbrado, las cenizas formaron una gran cantidad de nubes negras en el cielo, los relámpagos retumbaban en el cielo como si se fuera a partir en dos, el denso humo negro giraba alrededor de los escombros y cenizas del lugar, la mitad del valle estaba hecho pedazos, las llamas seguían avanzando lentamente, en donde se encontraban Po y Quang se podía captar un olor moribundo, el ambiente se había tornado tétrico, los montones de cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados bañaban el duro suelo de adobe con la sangre, el fuego se les acercaba mas y mas, el panda y el elefante seguían peleando sin cesar, Po estaba muy débil pero seguía firme bloqueando y atacando, Quang estaba fatigado y herido, pero seguía atacando y recibiendo golpes en todo el cuerpo, lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que los hizo retroceder varios metros, ambos se reincorporaron débiles y cansados…

-'gasp'…'gasp'…'gasp'….mi cuerpo …no resistirá mucho tiempo – Po seguía respirando con la boca abierta, apenas y se podía mantener de pie, tenía el ojo izquierdo totalmente cerrado, pero seguía firme ante su oponente.

-'gasp'…'gasp'…'gasp'….ese maldito!, sus golpes han logrado lastimarme gravemente!, maldición!...tendré que usar el "Ra-duma" para acabar con el de una vez por todas! – el elefante camino algunos pasos hacia el frente, se quito la sangre que se desbordaba por su nariz, boca y frente – bien hecho niño!...nadie me había hecho usar este poder!...excepto mi padre al que tuve que matar de niño, en fin…te mostrare el Ra-duma.

-el Ra-duma? – dijo Po sin entender media palabra de lo que decía.

-así es!, recuerdas que te dije que tu no eras el único que podía hacer magia? – dijo Quang con una risa malévola.

-de que rayos estás hablando?! – dijo Po totalmente confundido.

-jajajajaja, todavía no lo captas!, mira, el Ra-duma es una técnica en la cual concentras todo tu chi en las manos y lo expulsas de un solo golpe en forma de aire, pero este aire va tan rápido que el mas mínimo rose con él puede acabar con tu vida!, así como tú puedes revivir a las personas, yo puedo atacarte sin siquiera tocarte! – Quang lo miro con los ojos afilados y con el ceño fruncido – esta pelea ha ido demasiado lejos niño, así que tengo que acabar con esto antes de que un milagro te salve!...representas una amenaza a mis planes!.

-no me interesa si me puedes atacar sin tocarme!...no me rendiré, ya te lo dije - se puso en guardia y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el elefante.

-si así lo deseas – murmuro, Quang se abrió sus piernas y unió sus manos en el centro de su pecho, pronto empezó a recorrer una ventisca de aire a su alrededor, en sus manos se formo una especie de bola de aire comprimida, Quang se adelanto su pierna derecha dejando la bola en su mano izquierda – TOMA ESTO!...¡RA-DUMAAAAAAA! - estiro su mano izquierda hacia el frente lanzando la bola de aire hacia Po, la bola se convirtió en una onda que lanzaba ráfagas de aire hacia Po.

-pero qué? – Po no pudo reaccionar, el ataque fue muy rápido, sintió que todo su cuerpo se retorcía hacia atrás como si algo invisible lo estuviera golpeando, fue lanzado hacia atrás dando volteretas por el aire, las ráfagas de aire levantaban grandes colinas de tierra a su paso, Po choco con varias paredes que aun se mantenían en pie, derrumbándolas por completo, impacto tras impacto fue frenando su velocidad hasta quedar clavado en una pared demasiado gruesa que se rajo por el impacto, cuando abrió su ojo sano sintió que el dolor de el golpe había destrozado sus huesos, difícilmente salió de la pared en la que se encontraba clavado.

-aaaghh! (maldita sea, que ha sido eso….. ni siquiera lo vi moverse!) – Po salió del hueco de la pared arrastrando su pierna izquierda que fue la que había salido más lastimada por el impacto, camino afuera de los escombros, pudo ver que Quang se acercaba a él muy cansado pero firme.

-QUE?, POR QUE NO MUERES! – grito el elefante frustrado por ver al panda de pie.

-ya te lo dije…uugh!...no me daré por vencido, utilices la magia que utilices….jamás me rendiré! – Po se quedo parado a unos cuantos centímetros del elefante mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-se supone que ese ataque debió hacerte pedazos!, asqueroso panda! Se supone que los de tu especie son débiles e inservibles, nomas comen y duermen, unos buenos para nada! – el elefante lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Po pero este lo freno en seco con una sola mano.

Po estaba lleno de ira y rabia, Quang se burlaba de los suyos aunque estuvieran muertos, esas palabras penetraron en lo más profundo de su alma, las crudas imágenes de su madre exalando el último aliento lo atacaron de nuevo.

-Mi amor…..Mi ser…. Mi vida…-

Po abrió sus ojos en su totalidad, sus pupilas sus iris se bañaron de un color rojizo que opacaba el verde a la mitad del ojo, el suelo empezó a temblar con mucha fuerza…

-pero que mierdas sucede!?- dijo Quang al sentir el temblor debajo de sus pies, un calor abrazador empezó a rozar su cuerpo, sintió que la mano con la que golpeaba al panda ardía en llamas, rápidamente la retiro por el inmenso dolor que esto le causo, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, el panda estaba cubierto por una estela anaranjada que quemaba al mismísimo aire convirtiéndolo en un viento infernal sofocante – que mierda eres tú?! – grito retrocediendo lentamente algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-yo…..soy….el ultimo de mi especie….y al último que veras en tu miserable vida Quang! – Po alzo la vista para quedar conectado a los ojos del elefante, Quang sintió el verdadero temor al ver que los ojos del panda se habían vuelto rojos y brillaban con mucha intensidad.

-no…..tú no eres eso….realmente eres un demonio! – dijo el elefante, dio un mortal hacia atrás quedando varios metros apartado de Po - usare el Ra-duma una vez más para eliminarte de este planeta demonio!.

-AAAAJAJAJAJAJA! – Po rio ante las palabras temerosas del elefante, el piso seguía temblando con mucha fuerza, algunas grietas se hallaban formadas en el suelo alrededor de los dos.

#######

-que es eso! – dijo Saur sintiendo el fuerte temblor que amenazaba con tumbarlo.

-no lo sé , pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno! – dijo Kao aferrándose al suelo para evitar caerse.

-oigan, creen que Po…. – Mantis fue acallado por la mano de Indra.

-no lo sabemos Mantis…pero esperemos que no sea así – dijo la felina aun más preocupada por la situación.

######

-Ra-duma! – Quang le lanzo la bola de aire a Po, la bola estallo en una onda que empezó a lanzar ráfagas de aire con dirección a Po.

-(aquí viene! ) – Po se cubrió poniendo sus dos manos al frente de el, las ráfagas de aire golpearon el cuerpo de Po desprendiendo su camisa por completo de su cuerpo, esta cayo unos metros detrás de el, Po tenia algunos huesos rotos por lo que no pudo evadir el ataque, solo su pie derecho evito que saliera volando de nuevo, la estela naranja seguía por encima de su cuerpo – (tengo una sola oportunidad, si fallo moriré en vano, no puedo fallar) – Po escupió un poco de sangre, las heridas seguían desprendiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre de su cuerpo.

-UNA VEZ MAS….¡RA-DUMA! – Po reacciono al instante y salió corriendo hacia Quang, el elefante estaba a punto de lanzar su bola de poder pero la mano de Po lo detuvo, la bola de aire quedo entre ambas manos de los guerreros – ESTAS LOCO!, ESTO HARA QUE EXPLOTEMOS EN PEDAZOS! – grito Quang forcejeando la bola contra la mano de Po.

-pues entonces…moriremos juntos! – Po apretó la bola con su mano haciendo que esta estallara levantando una gran una gran nube de polvo en todo el valle de Hog- louw.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMGHHH!

-NOOOOOOO! – el elefante se desintegro dentro de la onda expansiva que provoco el Ra-duma.

-Ti….tigresa…..jejejeje – Po sonrió antes de desvanecerse dentro de la onda explosiva de la técnica, cuando todo exploto un enorme rayo cruzo todo el cielo.

#######

-NOOO!- Tigresa despertó recostada debajo del árbol de durazno sagrado, se levanto y observo que el cielo estaba cubierto por enormes nubes negras que relampagueaban en todo el cielo, estaba temblorosa, lagrimas inconscientes de temor caían por sus mejillas anaranjadas, se tomo en un abrazo personal sintiendo el escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, estaba asustada y n sabia porque, pero un mal presentimiento la había despertado de su tranquilo sueño, la lluvia empezó a caer de entre las negras y tétricas nubes, la felina camino un poco para echar un vistazo hacia el valle, todo era normal, pero seguía con la sensación de que algo malo había pasado, sentía su corazón muy agitado y le incomodaba el por qué de ese sentir.

-(que está pasando?, siento que algo muy malo a pasado…pero no entiendo que, no sé, quizás deba hablar con el maestro Oogway) – la felina empezó a bajar los escalones de el árbol de durazno, las turbias gotas de la lluvia la habían bañado totalmente, su ropa y su pelaje estaban totalmente empapados – me siento muy extraña, será porque extraño a Po, no puedo esperar más , necesito estar con alguien que si me escuche, estoy ansiosa a tu llegada – la felina siguió su camino con una sonrisa en sus labios, Oogway la veía entre feliz y melancólico.

-ya está hecho Tigresa, solo tienes que esperar – murmuro la sabia tortuga desde la punta del techo, su sombrero de paja impedía que el agua lo mojara.

#######

En el valle de Hog- louw todos los que se hallaban con vida pudieron sentir el estruendoso golpe que hizo eco en todo el lugar, Mono y sus compañeros junto a Saur y Kao intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero un extraño sentimiento invadió a la felina en todo su interior, presentía que todo había acabado pero….había algo mas, algo que le mantenía oprimido el pecho…

-se acabo, Po lo ha logrado – todos voltearon su atención en Mono que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, la sonrisa se le contagio a toda la gente del pueblo.

-creo que tienes razón joven….presiento que todo termino – Saur alzo su mirada al cielo mientras las gruesas gotas de la lluvia rebotaban en su cara.

El mar de gotas ahogo el sofocante fuego que se hallaba alrededor del área afectada del valle, ahora solo había humo negro saliendo de las casas que estaban totalmente destruidas o reducidas a escombros, los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal atrás de Kao, Saur y los jóvenes guerreros, todos se dirigían a donde se debería encontrar Po con el dulce sabor de la victoria sobre su cuerpo, todos se detuvieron al ver algunos derrumbes que impedían el paso al otro lado de la calle, Kao y Saur junto con la ayuda de algunos habitantes del valle quitaron los escombros y los lanzaron hacia los lados dejando la pasada libre, siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a un área abierta rodeada de casas destruidas y grietas enormes en el suelo, es donde la batalla se había librado, Kao pudo ver que sus hombres….los rinocerontes yacían muertos en el suelo, a un lado se hallaban cadáveres de chidan, lobos y cerdos, la sangre de todos estos empezaba a mezclarse con el diluvio de la incesante lluvia.

-estos hombres….serán recordados por su valentía y coraje, guerreros que han luchado por el bien y que ahora descansan en un lugar mejor – Kao exclamo dejando sentir el dolor que tenia expresado en sus palabras temblorosas y cortadas, la gente del pueblo asintió con caras largas y tristes, - esperen un momento, donde se supone que esta Po?.

Esta pregunta dejo helados a Mono, Indra, Mantis y Grulla, Kao tenía razón, Po no se veía a los alrededores, solo cuerpos, escombros humeantes, huecos en las paredes y en el suelo, grietas, todo menos el joven panda que la gente deseaba ver, siguieron caminando escaneando todos los lugares con sus ojos…

-Oigan!... aquí! –Mono grito y al instante los demás corrieron para ver qué pasaba, cuando llegaron encontraron a Quang-chy sin un brazo y sin las dos piernas, su torso estaba carcomido de algunas partes, sus ojos estaban cerrados, nadie pudo escuchar su respiración.

-Po realmente lo logro – dijo Grulla esbozando una larga sonrisa.

-si…..pero donde está el? – Indra dejo desencajados a todos con su pregunta, ya habían hallado a todos pero él no aparecía por ningún lado, la felina sintió que su corazón se agitaba.

-búsquenlo en los alrededores, nosotros lo buscaremos entre los escombros - dijo Kao, todos asintieron y se pusieron en busca del joven panda.

Los habitantes se unieron a la búsqueda, todos buscaban por los alrededores, pasaron 10 minutos y todos empezaban a perder la esperanza de encontrar al joven panda, hasta que un niño ganso dio un avisó que dejo a todos perplejos…

-POR AQUÍ! –dijo el niño ganso, al instante todos corrieron para ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando llegaron al lado del niño ´pudieron ver que había un hueco por encima de la tierra, lo que vieron a continuación los dejo totalmente perplejos, dentro de esa hendidura se encontraba la camisa de Po, el lado derecho de la camisa estaba desecho, el lado izquierdo se conservaba pero no en su totalidad, en la camisa había manchas secas de sangre y algunas rasgaduras, posiblemente de garras, los 4 jóvenes sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les cayera encima, Indra tomo la camisa entre sus brazos y la apretó con mucha fuerza.

-NOOOOOOOO!-

La felina gritaba con mucha desesperación, sus lagrimas se confundían con las interminables gotas de la lluvia, Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban llorando en silencio, Po….su amigo….su familia….ya no estaba junto a ellos, Saur y Kao trataron de resistir lo mas que pudieron, pero el llanto fue inevitable, se sentían devastados al saber que al que querían como hijo había muerto, los sollozos y las lagrimas de los habitantes expresaban el dolor de la partida de Po, el joven guerrero que salvo al pueblo por última vez, el sonido de los relámpagos acallaba los gritos y lamentos de los 4 jóvenes mas cercanos al panda, el cielo expresaba su tristeza destellando relámpagos de ira y frustración, el escandaloso viento reflejaba la aflicción de los corazones rotos ante tal perdida, Indra vio el cadáver de Tohu y a un lado de el la espada que Po portaba con él, tomo la mitad que se hallaba en el suelo y la aprecio por un momento, el filo estaba totalmente desgastado, tenia rayones en toda su estructura hecha de acero, el grabado estaba deformado, el mango casi separado del filo , Mono se acerco a ella y recargo su mano en el hombro de la felina…

-será mejor que lo conserves Indra, se que el significaba mucho para ti y no podrías hacer algo mejor que guardar esa espada como un recuerdo….un recuerdo de un héroe que dio su vida por salvarnos – Indra miro a Mono con sus ojos vidriosos, Mono sonrió tiernamente y paso su mano por las mejillas de la felina sacudiendo el agua que quedaba en ellas, la felino sonrió débilmente ante Mono – si me necesitas estaré ahí para apoyarte entendido? – la felina asintió y volvió a abrazar la camisa y la espada de Po.

Kao se paro frente a Saur y a los demás habitantes dando las palabras alentadoras sobre o que había pasado…

-hoy fue un día muy importante en el valle de Hog-louw, hoy fue el día que nuestro valle se libero de las amenazas de Quang-chy y sus hombres, pero también fue un día de grandes pérdidas, muchos hombres han perdido su vida defendiendo nuestra seguridad y la seguridad del valle, pero hubo uno….un joven guerrero que nos salvo de la perdición dos veces…..su nombre era Po, un valiente guerrero que no demostraba miedo y debilidad ante sus enemigos, un guerrero de bravo corazón que aunque sabiendo que perdería su vida, siguió adelante hasta el final…..ahora estamos en paz gracias a él…..un gran héroe – Kao lloraba a cada palabra que decía, pero la lluvia hacia que sus lagrimas fueran confundidas con las gotas de agua provenientes de el cielo, la gente escuchaba con la cara llena de tristeza y angustia, Indra seguía llorando mientras abrazaba la camina y la espada de Po, Mantis, Mono y Grulla estaban devastados emocionalmente, sentían odio y sed de venganza hacia ese elefante, pero ya era inútil, Quang y sus hombres estaban muertos, lo único que se podía hacer era llorar la pérdida de su amigo, hermano, y guerrero…..Po.

########

En un lugar alejado al valle de Hog-louw 3 sombras corrían entre los arboles cargando algo en sus hombros...

-cuando llegaremos!-¿?

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que apresuremos el paso, está gravemente herido y debe ser tratado con urgencia- ¿?

-eso ya lo sabemos….lo que nos preocupa es que haremos con él cuando despierte - ¿?

-lo atenderemos como se debe!, el nos ha librado de esos cerdos y no podemos darle mejor recompensa que ayudarlo ahora que más lo necesita - ¿?

-entendido, ahora cállense los dos, y enfóquense en llegar más rápido - ¿?

-huy si….huy si!... pero tienes razón jefa, mejor apresurémonos - ¿?,¿?

-lo que digan, ahora apresúrense! - ¿?

* * *

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS,CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS ETC, ETC**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA A TODOS...SOY LA HERMANA DE JACK, ALISSON, HOY ME DEJO A CARGO DE ENTREGARLES ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, EN REALIDAD YO LO OBLIGUE A QUE LO HICIERA, YA QUE ANDABA DE FLOJO, NO ME QUISO ACOMPAÑAR DE COMPRAS, TAMPOCO QUISO IR A NADAR CONMIGO A LA PLAYA Y NO QUISO IR CON MI MADRE A LA TIENDA, ASI QUE LO OBLIGUE A QUE HICIERA ESTO JEJEJE XD, ADEMAS QUE ME DIJO QUE ES UNA PARTE DE TODO EL CAPITULO, BUENO YA HABLE DEMASIADO, LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y QUE COMENTEN, CRITIQUEN, GRITEN, ETC, ETC, UN ABRAZO A TODOS DE MI PARTE!.**

* * *

**8.- Nuevas noticias parte 1**

* * *

De nuevo un hermoso amanecer bañaba el cielo con rayos luminosos provenientes del sol, la rutina diaria se ponía en marcha, todos despertaban para continuar con sus deberes que había

pospuesto una noche anterior, los vendedores ambulantes preparaban sus carretas para caminar por las largas y enormes calles del valle, los otros preparaban sus puestos para recibir a sus apreciados clientes, la sombra oscura era opacada por el brillo tenue del sol, los niños empezaban a deambular por donde quisieran, jugando y conviviendo con los demás jóvenes de su edad, en lo alto de una montaña se hallaba un palacio enorme y de aspecto lujoso, en el se encontraban los 5 furiosos preparándose para una larga jornada de arduo trabajo, su maestro…..un panda rojo de mediana estatura se hallaba parado en el frio pasillo hecho de madera a que sus alumnos le diesen la bienvenida, su sonrisa escondía más que sus profundos ojos color azul, sus manos detrás de su espalda mostraban sumo respeto a sus diferentes…

GONG! GONG! GONG!

El agudo sonido proveniente del campanario fue el llamado para los demás jóvenes que ya debían empezar con su rutina diaria, pronto salieron 7 jóvenes de diferentes tamaños y proporciones, todos caminaron un paso al frente de sus habitaciones para recibir a su mentor con un buenos días…

-BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU!-

Dijeron los 7 jóvenes al unisonó, el pequeño panda rojo sonrió con conformidad, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia sus alumnos, el saludo fue correspondido por ellos recibiéndolo de la misma manera.

-Buenos días alumnos! – respondió acercándose más a ellos – hoy es un día especial, el maestro Oogway me ha informado que dentro de una hora será elegido el guerrero dragón, así que necesito que vayan a entrenar y después a desayunar, los necesito a todos en forma para esto entendieron!?.

-SI MAESTRO! –

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia a Shifu y se retiraron al salón de entrenamiento, pero como era de esperarse, ninguno hablaba, sus caras mostraban indiferencia hacia los suyos, con la mirada perdida empezaron a caminar pasando de lado por la cocina, el único sonido que los acompañaba era el crujir de la húmeda madera usada como piso, los 7 jóvenes caminaban hacia afuera del palacio para dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento, caminaban por el patio con sus miradas secas y serias, todo se hallaba en un silencio abrazador, o por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio…

-pero que bien se siente el aroma a flores aquí afuera!, tomare una… - todos voltearon su mirada a la dueña de esa voz, los ojos de todos pudieron apreciar a una Tigresa blanca con rayas negras, vestía una camisa azul rey con bordados en forma de tallos alrededor de toda la tela, en su cintura había una banda negra que amarraba su pantalón del mismo color que su camisa, su compleción era la de una firme entrenadora, poseía buena cintura con caderas anchas, sus ojos eran color azul claro como el cielo – me acompañas Song?.

La joven Tigresa rodo sus ojos hacia una de sus compañeras que se hallaba entre el grupo de jóvenes que la miraban con intensidad, sus ojos azules apreciaron a una joven leopardo de las nieves, su pelaje era de un color grisáceo claro, en sus brazos cola y cara había motas de color azul oscuro y otras de color negro, vestía una camisa desmangada de color morado, una banda blanca amarraba sus pantalones de color negro a su cintura, poseía unos guantes de que le llegaban a la mitad de los antebrazos, eran gruesos y arrugados de color café claro, sus ojos eran color violeta – claro, me encantaría Indra, pero que sea rápido porque si el maestro se da cuenta nos reprenderá y no quiero que pase eso, por lo menos no hoy – sonrió con amabilidad ante la joven Tigresa.

-yo me les uno!, necesito unas nuevas para mi cabeza, las que tengo ya están por marchitarse – Indra y Song enfocaron su mirada en una más de sus compañeras, era una python color verde oscuro, en su alargado cuerpo habían manchas negras y tatuajes chinos con tinta azul oscuro, en su cabeza portaba dos flores de color rosa, sus ojos eran de color azul mientras que su iris eran de color verde, la reptil serpenteo hasta quedar a un lado de la joven Tigresa y la leopardo, ambas se respondieron en una sonrisa cálida.

-claro Víbora, ven con nosotras – contestaron Indra y Song.

Dieron media vuelta para caminar hacia las flores pero una voz femenina las detuvo…

-deberían de dejar esas tonterías de lado y mejor enfocarse más en su entrenamiento, así Oogway nunca las considerada candidatas al título del guerrero dragón! – la voz era un poco gruesa pero conservaba un tono femenino que confundía entre dulce y frio.

Ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, era otra joven Tigresa de pelaje anaranjado, en su cara había ligeros rasgos de pelaje blanco que empezaban desde sus cejas pasando por encima de sus ojos, cubrían su nariz y boca hasta la barbilla, después se perdía debajo de su camisa, también por debajo de sus brazos y en la de su cola hasta la punta de ella, vestía una camisa desmangada color rojo , tenia bordados en forma de tallos como los de Indra, una banda blanca amarraba sus pantalones negros, sus ojos eran color rubí.

-hay vamos Tigresa, hemos vivido 21 años juntas y siempre te encuentras de mal humor y sin ganas de nada, deberías venir con nosotras! – la joven Víbora, la miro con ojos de esperanza para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

-tengo mis razones, además que lo único que me importa es obtener ese título! Ustedes pueden ir a perder su tiempo si quieren, yo me iré a entrenar! – Tigresa iba a dar un paso pero una voz masculina la detuvo.

-no sé de qué te preocupas Tigresa, si todos sabemos que el titulo es tuyo – Tigresa se dio media vuelta y observo a una Mantis religiosa parado enfrente de ella, su color era verde, poseía un par de vendajes amarrados en sus dos pares traseros de patas, sus ojos eran amarillos y su iris era de color rojo fuerte, la felina iba a defenderse pero otra voz masculina la interrumpió.

-Mantis tiene razón Tigresa, además tu eres la mejor para el kung fu de todos nosotros – Mantis observo que atrás de él se hallaba parado un Mono de pelaje amarillo, llevaba puesto un short que le llegada un poco debajo de las rodillas, era de color gris con rayas moradas, en sus antebrazos llevaba puestas muñequeras que le llegaban a la mitad del antebrazo, el diseño levaba tres picos sin punta de par en par, sus ojos eran de color amarillo pálido.

-Mono lo ha dicho, y no hace falta decir que también eres la mejor en fuerza y velocidad, las únicas que pueden estar a tu nivel son Indra y Song, pero lo dudo – las 4 jóvenes miraron a una Grulla de sexo masculino, sus plumas eran de color blanco, en su cabeza llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja color café, sus ojos eran amarillo fuerte.

-olvídalo Grulla, mi hermanita menor jamás entenderá eso, para ella nomas es Kung fu y Kung fu, es un poco molesta en ocasiones – dijo Indra mirando al ave con una sonrisa burlona.

-cállate! Y no soy tan menor que tu, nomas me llevas 3 años, pero aun así puedo patearte el trasero ¡hermana! – Tigresa miro a Indra con el ceño fruncido, se cruzo de brazos y soltó un leve gruñido.

-no seas tan enojona Tigresa, recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor y puedo reprenderte en cuanto quiera, ya que el maestro Shifu me ha dejado a cargo de ti, así que no seas tontita por favor! – Indra miro a Tigresa con una sonrisa cálida, le era placentero ver a su hermana menor perder la cordura con facilidad.

-YO LA MATO! – Tigresa se abalanzo sobre Indra pero Mono, Mantis y Grulla la detuvieron de brazos y cintura para que no asesinara a la otra felina que se reía de su actitud – SUELTENME!, LE VOY A DAR UNA LECCION A ESA MALDITA! – rugió.

-en ustedes vallan a hacer eso de las flores, nosotros iremos a entrenar, no lleguen tarde o si no el maestro las va a castigar, nosotros nos llevaremos a Tigresa a entrenar, apresúrense! – Mono miro con un gesto divertido pero a la vez de preocupación a Indra, esta asintió y se dio media vuelta para quedarse frente a sus compañeras.

-entonces nos vamos – dijo Víbora caminando hacia las flores que se hallaban a varios metros de donde estaban ellas.

-Mono tiene razón, hay que apresurarnos sino el maestro Shifu nos castigara y vuelvo a repetirlo, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo – Song camino un poco apresurada pasando a Víbora por 2 pasos, Indra y Víbora se vieron con un gesto de interrogación pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron a la leopardo.

-muy bien Tigresa, es mejor que nos vayamos! – Mono Mantis y Grulla tomaron como pudieron a la felina para que no zafara el agarre, ella iba maldiciendo y forcejeando a Indra mientras era arrastrada por los 3 chicos.

#######

Shifu entro en el salón de los héroes, cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer al mínimo ruido posible, camino con cautela pasando por al lado de las columnas y los objetos diversos que se hallaban en todo el lugar, se detuvo al quedar frente a el estanque de lagrimas sagradas que era iluminado por varias velas que estaban colocadas alrededor, el color azul del agua emitía un ligero brillo alrededor de la estructura que la mantenía estancada…

-buenos días maestro Oogway, como esta? – pregunto, gesto una sonrisa cordial al ver que una tortuga bajaba de un alargado bastón hecho de tallos de árbol.

-buenos días viejo amigo, estoy bien, dime que te trae por aquí? – la tortuga le sonrió tiernamente camino unos pasos para quedar más cerca de Shifu, giro su bastón para pasarlo de la mano izquierda a la derecha.

-no es nada maestro, es solo que hoy es el día que eligiera a uno de mis alumnos para convenirse en el o la guerrero o guerrera dragón, no puedo estar más contento por ello, por fin será de la manera correcta – Shifu puso una sonrisa melancólica que no paso desapercibida por la gran tortuga.

-Shifu…. – puso su mano en el hombro de el – ya te he dicho que no era el destino de Tai – Lung convertirse en el guerrero dragón, y tu error y el de él fue que trataron de cambiar ese destino, no se puede cambiar el destino amigo, porque ese es el que se nos ha marcado desde que nacimos, el destino es el que define lo larga o corta que será nuestra vida, lo dura o placentera que será, la felicidad y la amargura que llevaremos a lo largo de ella, lo arrepentidos o deseosos de venganza que estaremos por haberla llevado, es algo inevitable Shifu – le pego 3 palmadas y la retiro para recargarla en su bastón.

-lo sé maestro, lo sé, es solo que…el destino me defraudo enormemente – Shifu cambio su rostro melancólico a uno de ira y de rencor.

-no es así Shifu – contradijo en un tono sereno – el destino no te defraudo a ti, tú te defraudaste a ti mismo – Shifu iba a protestar a la vieja tortuga pero este lo detuvo con su dedo índice – te auto convenciste tanto de que Tai-Lung sería el guerrero dragón que cualquiera que te digiera que estabas equivocado lo considerabas un hereje hacia ti y hacia tu hijo, tu error fue creer en algo que desde un principio no estaba destinado a pasar – Shifu bajo su mirada con amargura y tristeza – sin embargo…. Mis visiones han sido muy claras, el volverá y atacara el valle de nuevo, vendrá con el mismo propósito que vino hace 20 años, tratara de tomar el rollo del dragón por la fuerza.

Shifu despertó de su trance ante las últimas palabras de su sabio maestro, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha rapidez – (el volverá, no puede ser posible, pero como…) maestro eso es imposible, se encuentra bajo mucha seguridad, la única manera de la que puede salir de ahí es muerto! - estaba tan impactado y la vez asustado por la noticia, que no noto que le había levantado la voz a su maestro.

-así es Shifu, el vendrá por venganza, por eso ha llegado el momento de elegir al que llevara el titulo del guerrero dragón, necesitamos movernos Shifu - Oogway no parecía alterado, pero por sus adentros sentía una gran preocupación – aunque dudo mucho que alguno de tus estudiantes pueda vencerlo, ni aunque elija a uno de los 7 podrán vencerle.

Shifu se asusto mas al escuchar eso, el tic nervioso de su ojo empezó a atacarlo, sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente, el pelaje de su cara se erizo hasta las puntas, no podía creer lo que Oogway estaba diciendo.

-ZENG! – grito a todo pulmón dejando desconcertado a la sabia tortuga.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe, un pato entro a toda velocidad , se tropezó cayendo a los pies de Shifu, se levanto torpemente aturdido por la caída, sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en Shifu para ver cuál era el apuro.

-Zeng, necesito que te dirijas ahora mismo hacia la prisión de Chorn-gum, necesito que les digas que dupliquen las armas, que dupliquen los hombres, que dupliquen todo!, Tai-Lung no puede escapar me entendiste! – Zeng asintió tímidamente y salió volando a toda velocidad del lugar dejando a Oogway y a Shifu en un tenso silencio…

-tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no lo detendrá - Shifu se giro para quedar frente a su maestro que lo miraba con serenidad.

-pero maestro, eso es imposible, porque dice que ninguno de mis 7 discípulos, los he entrenado durante 20 años por si este día llegaba, no puede ser posible que ni uno de ellos lo pueda vencer! – Shifu estaba muy estresado, y a la vez arto por las cosas que estaban sucediendo – y en todo caso, si ni de ellos puede usted podrá como la ultima vez maestro! – agrego con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

-lamento contradecirte de nuevo viejo amigo, pero la verdad es que mi tiempo se está acercando, debo hacer esto lo antes posible, si no será demasiado tarde – a pesar de lo que decía, Oogway se hallaba tranquilo y su tono de voz no dejaba de ser dulce y agradable, cosa que era al revés en Shifu que estaba a punto de estallar por tantas malas noticias y por tanta presión.

-ma-maestro….c-como es posible? – alzo las manos en desesperación.

-lo único que sé es que lo es viejo amigo….sin embargo, presiento que alguien vendrá a socorrernos en estos tiempos difíciles – se subió a su báculo de madera y se puso a meditar.

-de que está hablando maestro? – Shifu ya estaba cansado de tanto misterio, por un momento decidió mandar todo a la suerte pero recupero la cordura, dio un gran respiro, exhalo todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones relajándose por completo.

-no lo sé Shifu…..solo es un presentimiento que tengo, al parecer, alguien nos tendera la mano en estos tiempos difíciles…..pero no se me ha permitido saber quién o qué – cerro sus ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro – será mejor que te alistes Shifu, el destino ya me ha dicho quien será el acreditor al título del guerrero dragón, la ceremonia será en 45 minutos.

Shifu no dijo nada, la enorme jaqueca que tenía lo dominado por completo, hizo una reverencia y salió caminando del salón de los héroes al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su calma.

-pues ella necesitara mucha ayuda para llegar a comprender el rollo, espero que mi cordura no me falle o todo estará perdido – Oogway dibujo media sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir con su meditación.

#######

En un bosque denso y frondoso, el sol comenzaba a salir filtrando los finos rayos del sol por entre cada tallo o tronco de él, los grandes oyameles opacaban la intensidad de la luz, apenas y alcanzaban a ver ligeros destellos luminosos que iluminaban aquel área natural, en el 2 carretas transitaban a la velocidad del paso de una persona, en una iban un sujeto y una pareja de leopardos que vestían formales, el sujeto iba vestido de negro con gafas oscuras que protegían su identidad, ,portaba una clase de zapatos que lograban tapar todo el volumen de sus pies, en la otra carreta iba un emperador muy famoso, era regidos de Shiouwa, una ciudad importante vecina a la de china, además de él se encontraban importantes personas cercanas al trono, la familia del emperador y un leal mayordomo, también transportaban un baúl en el cual se desbordaban las monedas de oro, era un tesoro único de un hombre, el emperador platicaba con su familia y semejantes, parecían algo inquietos al momento de transitar en aquel oscuro bosque, y no se equivocaban, mientras transcurrían por ese lugar eran observados por varios pares de ojos color rojo, las pupilas de los extraños se movían como si las carretas fueran lo único que se encontrara en su entorno…

-y que me cuenta de los sujetos que contratamos como guarda espaldas emperador – dijo un ganso que vestía en telas finas, una bata larga color blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos, amarraba en la cintura con un listón azul claro que tenia incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes en el, en los dedos de ambas manos portaba anillos de oro puro con diamantes de gran tamaño.

-pues son perfectos, hasta ahora aparentan hacer bien su trabajo, pero me llama la tención el sujeto que no habla – dijo el emperador que vestía el doble de lujos que el ganzo.

-se refiere al sujeto que lleva una gabardina negra encima, que le llega hasta los ojos y que termina en las rodillas? – pregunto.

-así es amigo, ese tipo no ha hablado nada desde que nuestro viaje se puso en marcha-

-si…. Yo también pienso que es raro – el ganzo y el emperador voltearon a ver al sujeto y realmente era como lo describían, portaba una gabardina que lo cubría desde la mitad de la cara, hasta la mitad de las piernas, llevaba puesto un sombrero que cubría su rostro totalmente, el sujeto giro su cabeza al ganzo y al emperador, estos por reflejo de miedo se voltearon al instante y decidieron cambiar de tema.

El sujeto se volteo su cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana para seguir viendo el panorama, una lince se le acerco y se sentó a un lado de el…

-al parecer todo va tranquilo….hasta ahora no ha salido ningún asesino tratando de matar al emperador – la lince dio un suspiro y se recargo en el fino sillón acolchonado, el sujeto seguía mirando por la ventana como si pusiera atención en algo – Mai, usualmente eres callado pero hoy estas mas de costumbre, que pasa?.

-no es nada Kala, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi – lo voz de el sujeto era fría y ronca, respondió de manera cortante, Kala hiso un puchero y se enterró mas en el acolchonado sillón.

-debiste quedarte en casa, esta misión no es peligrosa, lo hubiera hecho con uno de nuestros soldados – Kala miro al sujeto por unos momentos, luego se volteo para quedar viendo al emperador a su familia – es extraño que siendo el emperador de shiouwa no haya nadie que desee raptarlo o matarlo.

-no hay nada de raro que un pequeño grupo de bandidos quiera atacar a un sujeto que posee riqueza, pero no son tan tontos para venir a emboscarlo cuando saben que un hombre como este posee mucha seguridad a sus alrededores – contesto de manera fría y tajante.

Kala puso un gesto de enfado cruzándose de brazos por la mala actitud de el sujeto – sabes…sigo pensando que debiste haberte quedado en casa, esta misión es un asco, no hay nada que hacer, hemos pasado 4 días viajando en esta mugrosa carreta y aun no llegamos a Shiouwa, se supone que tu eres enviado a las misiones donde si hay peligro – se llevo una mano a la barbilla para pensar en cómo desestresarze.

-no lo creo, aunque tienes razón en lo del asco, pero es nuestro trabajo, y la misión es asegurar que el emperador llegue a salvo a su hogar, además, hoy renuncio a esto – el sujeto volteo a ver a la lince que abrió sus ojos impactada por sus palabras.

-pero que dices?, porque renunciaras al trabajo, ambos sabemos que tú has mantenido este trabajo con vida, mucha gente de negocios ha depositado su seguridad en ti más que en el equipo, no creo que Laux acepte esto – Kala se altero mucho, no quería que el renunciara, ya que le amaba en secreto, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, y ahora que el querría irse se le acabaría el tiempo y las oportunidades de decirle sus sentimientos.

-no lo sé Kala, he tenido este sueño últimamente, siento que trata de decirme algo, pero no sé que es, pienso que si renuncio podre tener más tiempo para buscar respuestas sobre quien o que asesino a mi gente – Mai volteo su mirada a la ventana, su voz se emblandeció un poco.

-pero Mai, no puedes renunciar, todo por un sueño?, ese no es el Mai que conozco…además, ya sabemos que tu eres el último de los tuyos, porque tendrías que ir en busca de respuestas si ya sabes que fue lo que paso, no puedes renunciar al trabajo, nos pagan mucho por hacer esto – Kala estaba al borde del estrés, tenía que pensar en algo rápido si no quería perder al amor de su vida.

-eso ya lo sé Kala, pero no se porque sigo teniendo este sueño, yo no recuerdo nada de los 10 años para abajo…sin embargo tengo sueños donde me veo a mi acompañado de 4 mas, pero no se ven con claridad, solo alcanzo a ver sus sombras y luego desaparecen, no lo entiendo – Mai se sentó derecho en el sillón, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba el emperador charlando con su familia , pero en realidad miraba a Kala, esta no se dio cuenta porque la oscuridad que le daba el sombrero y la gabardina le impedía ver sus ojos.

-Mai…yo te conté lo todo lo que se de ti, desde que te encontré muy mal herido a las afueras de aquel valle que ardía por montones, yo junto a Zeko y Roa, antes de eso no se qué paso con tu vida – Kala recargo su mano en el hombro de Mai, dándole una especie de consuelo, Mai agacho su mirada al suelo.

-yo tampoco recuerdo Kala, desearía pero por más que trato no puedo – se escucho un suspiro provenir de su boca, cansado de pensar volvió a recargar su espalda en la acolchonada tela del sillón.

PUUUUUM!

Se pudo escuchar una explosión al frente del carruaje donde viajaba el emperador junto a su familia, también Mai y Kala, estos saltaron al instante del sillón, miraron por la ventana pero no apreciaron nada de gravedad, el emperador, el ganzo y su familia dejaron de hablar y empezaron a temblar, se metieron debajo de una pequeña barra que había a unos centímetros de ellos…

-que fue eso! – exclamo el emperador desesperado ante tal situación – salgan a revisar que fue! – grito hacia Mai y Kala, estos asintieron y salieron del carruaje, ambos empezaron a buscar algo raro a sus alrededores hasta que Kala giro su cabeza hacia el frente del carruaje.

-pero que carajos paso aquí? – la lince hablo con un tono de asombro e impacto, Mai volteo su mirada en dirección a la de Kala.

Ambos vieron que el carruaje que iba montando la guardia del frente estaba hecho pedazos, había escombros esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunas partes de madera ardían en llamas, también observaron que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban gravemente heridos, algunos de ellos ya muertos, tenían la piel carcomida por las quemaduras, el pelaje estaba hecho cenizas, Mai y Kala observaron a sus alrededores para ver si había alguna señal de quien había provocado semejante atrocidad, pero no hizo falta por que al frente de ellos cayeron, provocaron una nube de polvo que únicamente permitió ver sus siluetas, Kala saco una espada del portador que llevaba en su pierna izquierda y se puso en guardia, Mai seguía parado, como esperando a que sucediera algo.

-AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! –

La voz provino dentro del carruaje donde debería estar el emperador y su familia, Kala y Mai voltearon bruscamente su cabeza para ver que un par de lobos sujetaban al emperador y a su familia con una espada al cuello de estos, Kala se adelanto y corrió a socorrerlos, Mai y el par de sujetos que se hallaban al frente de él se quedaron estáticos viendo la escena, Kala lanzo varios cuchillos que lograron herir a los sujetos que mantenían de rehenes al emperador y su familia.

-ya están a salvo – dijo la lince – ahora métanse en el carruaje, los sacaremos de aquí – el emperador y su gente asintieron y se metieron en el carruaje, Kala volvió a donde se hallaba Mai que seguía parado – vámonos Mai, ya falta un kilometro para llegar a Shiouwa, tenemos que cumplir con la misión!.

En ese instante salieron mas sujetos de entre los árboles, también salieron dos carruajes con artilleros por dentro y fuera de ellos, los carruajes estaban hechos de acero, eran a prueba de fuego y de golpes en emboscada, Kala retrocedió hasta que se golpeo con la mano de Mai…

-estamos rodeados, no podremos salir de aquí! – kala sintió la mano de Mai en su hombro, giro la mitad de su cara para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

-claro que podrás, mantén a salvo al emperador, yo te abriré el paso para que emprendas la huida, ahora! – Kala asintió, se subió al carruaje para empezar a pedalear, sus pies se movían con mucha velocidad, salió a toda prisa de la zona de combate.

Los sujetos que vestían todos de negro iban a empezar la cacería pero Mai los detuvo.

-a donde creen que van amigos? – los sujetos que ahora se podían ver claramente, eran lobos y chidan que estaban a punto de ir por el emperador, Mai los miro por unos momentos, después desabotono la gabardina, cuando se la quito los lobos y chidan enfocaron su vista en el, debajo de aquel atuendo se hallaba un panda de gran estatura, vestía una camisa negra desmangada con bordados de dragón color rojo en ella, sus pantalones eran del mismo color, ahora poseía sus antiguas sandalias para pelear, su cuerpo era musculoso y bien definido, sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso – mejor quédense a pelear conmigo.

Mai saco detrás suyo una especie de estuche negro que media medio metro de largo, de este sobresalía lo que parecía ser el mando de una espada, el panda lo tomo de ese lado y empezó a jalar de él con lentitud, cuando termino de extraer el objeto se observo que era una espada que soltaba ligeros brillos azules con el reflejo del sol, los lobos y chidan se pusieron en guardia para atacar a Mai, este sonrió al ver que los bandidos no se rendirían por nada.

-terminemos esto de una vez – Mai lanzo un espadazo a 20 metros donde se encontraba un carruaje de metal, cuando dio el espadazo se creó una onda de aire con forma de zarpa, el espadazo de Mai paso por encima de carruaje este se rajo en dos cayendo un pedazo para cada lado , los chidan y los lobos se miraban entre sí con miedo y confusión, Mai camino con su espada

Hacia el frente para quedar en el centro de todos sus enemigos siendo un blanco fácil.

-terminemos con esto – cuando el panda dijo eso en su ojo derecho apareció un ligero brillo rojizo, abrió sus piernas y mando la espada hacia el frente de sus hombros.

Los lobos y chidan se abalanzaban sobre el panda, los artilleros le lanzaban flechas desde el carruaje de acero que quedaban en pie, los que estaban más cerca lo atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, el panda lograba reducirlo con mucha facilidad, con su mano izquierda golpeaba a los de su derecha, con la espada que portaba en la mano derecha cortaba en tajos a los de su izquierda los lobos se partían en 2, algunos perdían sus extremidades entre cada tajazo, Mai estaba acabando con todos la emboscada, después de unos momentos solo quedaban los artilleros que se hallaban arriba del carruaje de acero, Mai los miro con el entrecejo fruncido, apretó su espada con mucha fuerza, los artilleros lo miraban con miedo, le apuntaron con sus arcos y ballestas y empezaron a disparar las enormes flechas hechas de acero, Po corrió hacia ellos desviando las flechas con su espada con mucha facilidad, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del carruaje dio un salto de 2 metros para quedar por encima del carruaje, los artilleros voltearon su mirada hacia el cielo para ver al panda…

-(zandatsu!) – Mai abrió los ojos y ahora todo se movía en cámara lenta, agarro su espada y empezó a dar tajazos a toda el carruaje junto a los artilleros, dada golpe tras golpe con tanta rapidez que apenas y se podían ver sus manos, todo seguía en cámara lenta, Mai se dio una voltereta en el aire para caer al frente del carruaje, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero los artilleros se quedaron estáticos, no se movían ni atacaban, Mai levanto su espada para ver que en el filo había restos de sangre y escombros incrustados en el filo, en un momento los artilleros empezaron a caer en pedazos, primero un pedazo de la cabeza, luego la cabeza, luego un brazo, la mitad del torso, una pierna, los dedos del pie, fueron cayendo por partes como si los hubieran rebanado en partes irregulares, el carruaje de acero tuvo el mismo efecto, se fue deshaciendo parte por parte hasta quedar hecho pedazos en el suelo, Mai paso el filo de su espada por su antebrazo para limpiar la sangre y los pedazos de acero que se hallaban en el, cuando termino la guardo en la funda que llevaba pegada en la pierna, observo por donde había ido Kala con el emperador, sin más que pensar salió corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarla.

#######

-ya era hora de que llegaran, faltan 20 minutos para la ceremonia y como siempre ustedes perdiendo el tiempo – Tigresa enfoco su vista a la entrada del salón de entrenamiento, ahí se hallaban paradas Víbora, Indra y Song con flores en su cabeza.

-ah! cierto, es que había tantas flores hermosas que no nos decidíamos por cuales tomar – la voz dulce de Song llamo la atención a los chicos que también se hallaban entrenando, dejaron de hacerlo y se pusieron a un lado de Tigresa para escuchar con más claridad.

-si hermanita, además que yo me tome la molestia de traerte una a ti – Indra levanto la mano y en ella se apreciaba una flor amarilla con el centro naranja.

-no gracias, yo no uso esas cosas – contesto la felina en un tono neutro y seco, Indra la miro con desaprobación y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia los muñecos de entrenamiento –luego te molestas porque te dicen hombre – dijo en un susurro que Song y Víbora lograron escuchar.

- Víbora, tus flores son muy lindas – la serpiente volteo su cabeza con dirección al proveniente de esa voz, en sus ojos se reflejo la imagen de Grulla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner una leve sonrisa, que no fue desapercibida por el ave.

-gra-gracias Grulla – contesto en un tono tímido, los demás presentes rodaron sus ojos y se pusieron a entrenar en sus respectivos lugares.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y tenían que estar listos para la ceremonia de la elección del guerrero dragón, todos terminaron su entrenamiento y salieron hacia la cocina para tomar su desayuno, al llegar todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer un poco de Tofu, Mantis y Mono masticaban como si estuvieran forzados a hacerlo, Grulla comía en silencio mientras miraba a la serpiente discretamente, Indra y Song comían tranquilamente, pero por sus adentros se morían por probar otra cosa que no fuese tofu, Tigresa estaba sentada al lado de Song, la felina comía tranquilamente y parecía disfrutar sus alimentos en silencio, todo estaba así hasta que Mantis tomo la palabra.

-wuuf!, vaya, me pregunto cuándo comeremos algo diferente – introdujo un poco mas de tofu en su boca y empezó a masticar en silencio viendo a sus compañeros, esperando haber quien le seguía el juego.

-tienes razón Mantis, aquí la que sabe cocinar es Song, así que – Indra volteo a mirar a Song – por qué no cocinas un rico desayuno para nosotros Song?.

Todos excepto Tigresa clavaron sus miradas en la leopardo, Song alzo su vista para ver que todos la miraban, se puso nerviosa mientras seguía masticando sus alimentos.

-que, yo?...vamos! que mi padre sea un chef no quiere decir que yo haya heredado sus talentos, además…..la última vez que hice sopa de fideos pareció que todos perdieron el control y se volvieron adictos a ella, duraron una semana pidiéndome que volviera a cocinar fideos…..unos me rogaban – volteo a mirar a Grulla y a Mantis señalándolos con los ojos – y otros me amenazaban y casi me mataban – rodo sus ojos hacia Indra y Víbora – por eso prefiero comer tofu.

-pero vamos!, no fue para tanto, nomas te ahorque un poquito, pero nada más! – Indra sonrió con los ojos cerrados apenada por recordar aquella vez.

-si como sea…les prometo que para mañana les cocinare fideos en el desayuno – contesto Song entre molesta y cansada por las miradas de cachorro que tenían todos los ahí presentes.

-yo no necesito eso para sobrevivir, lo único que comeré en mi vida es tofu, mi alimento preferido – todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa que se estaba comportando de manera arrogante.

-para ser una niña eres un poco molesta hermana! – Indra la miro con enfado y desaprobación, Tigresa la miro con enfado.

-que no soy una niña! – contesto casi gritándole a su hermana.

-claro, claro, pero si eres la más pequeña de todos nosotros…..ha!ha! pelea contra eso pequeña sabandija – Indra la miro con victoria y superioridad.

Todos abrieron los ojos y los movieron con dirección a Indra y Tigresa, la felina de blanco y negro se había pasado de la raya nombrando a su hermana como "sabandija" y todos sabían que en pocos segundos se libraría una pelea a muerte en toda la cocina.

-como me dijiste!? – demando golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

-dije sa-ban-di-ja! Sordita! – replico Indra en un tono burlón y desafiante.

- se acabo! – Tigresa se iba a abalanzar sobre su hermana pero en ese instante apareció Shifu en la entrada de la cocina, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo quedaría en una simple discusión fraternal.

-veo que ya están listos, vayan al patio de enfrente y hagan su formación, el maestro Oogway y yo los estaremos esperando ahí, apresúrense! – sin decir más Shifu desapareció de la cocina dejando a todos desencajados por su mal carácter.

-que le pasa al maestro? – pregunto Mono.

-no lo sé, pero en la mañana se veía tranquilo y relajado, parece que le han dado malas noticias o algo por el estilo – contesto Mantis.

-no es raro ver que el maestro Shifu este molesto, casi todos los días lo está – todos voltearon a ver a Víbora.

-tienes razón!...después de todo el maestro es el maestro – agrego Indra.

-bueno déjense de tonterías y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos castiguen por estar de metiches! – exclamo Tigresa, todos excepto Indra la miraron tímidamente, asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la cocina.

Todos llegaron al patio principal, donde se hallaban multitudes de gente aplaudiendo y adulando a todos los jóvenes guerreros, bajaron un par de escalones hasta quedar en una superficie plana que era visible ante todo el público, se formaron en línea recta como si fueran soldados, su mirada en alto y sus manos por detrás de su espalda, los aplausos y los gritos de emoción rodeaban el ambiente de los 7 hasta que un chasqueo de dedos acallo todo…

-habitantes del valle de la paz!...hoy es un día muy importante en la historia de toda china!...el maestro y creador del Kung fu!...el Oogway decidirá quién será el guerrero dragón!...un aplauso al maestro! – Shifu alzo su mano en dirección a una pequeño escalón, los ojos de la multitud observaron a la vieja tortuga que saludaba con su mano derecha muy amigablemente, la sonrisa tierna y cálida les fue bien contagiada a todos los presentes, la multitud dio un aplauso sonoro y de nuevo quedo todo en silencio – empecemos con la demostración!.

Cada uno de los 7 paso al frente demostrando sus habilidades mas tácticas y especificas de su estilo, Tigresa mostro el puño de fuego sobre un saco de aserrín, este exploto al impacto con el movimiento de la felina y dejo un camino de llamas detrás de el, Indra uso el choque de zarpas, puso 4 recipientes de vidrio y a lo ultimo uno de cemente formados en fila, Indra concentro su fuerza (chi ) en sus brazos, con un rápido movimiento choco ambas palmas de sus manos provocando una onda sonora, la felina envió el impacto hacia el frente provocando que la onda de aire se esparciera tomando forma de filo, la onda choco contra todos los recipientes rompiendo todos por la mitad, la multitud exclamo asombrada, en el turno de Mono, este tomo varias varas de bambú prendidas en fuego, las lanzo al aire y empezó a cortarlas con puños y patadas, los pedazos de bambú cayeron al suelo aun prendidos en fuego , Mantis golpeo una campana gruesa con sus tenazas, el golpe redujo a escombros la campana de acero, Grulla uso las alas de justicia para desviar varias flechas prendidas en fuego que se dirigían hacia él, Song uso el golpe de la gárgola, puso un balde relleno de cemento fresco al frente de ella, rápidamente toco varias partes del balde con la punta de sus dedos índices, dio un paso hacia atrás y observo el resultado, el balde empezó a iluminarse de un color morado donde los dedos de la felina habían tocado, al poco tiempo el color morado cubrió el recipiente dejándolo iluminado, después exploto lanzando escombros hacia todos los lados, Víbora demostró su destreza y agilidad esquivando varios dardos y flechas prendidos en fuego, así todos terminaron su demostración dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluso Shifu y Oogway no pudieron evitar llevarse una ligera impresión por sus alumnos.

-bueno, esa ha sido la demostración de mis alumnos, y ahora – Shifu se quedo callado al observar que Oogway caminaba con los ojos cerrados y con su mano al frente de su cara, como si estuviera buscando algo, Shifu les hizo las señas de que se formaran en línea recta, los 7 jóvenes obedecieron y se pusieron en fila frente a Oogway.

La vieja tortuga bajo los últimos escalones para llegar a donde se encontraban sus discípulos, con su dedo empezó a mover la mano de derecha izquierda esperando a ver cuál de los 7 seria merecedor al título, los 7 tenían la frente en alto esperando a ver cuál de ellos sería el elegido…

-Tú! – dijo Oogway.

Los 7 alumnos bajaron la mirada para observar quién de ellos había sido elegido o elegida como guerrero dragón, la sorpresa no fue mucha al ver que el dedo de Oogway apuntaba a…

########

Mai corría por el bosque con tanta velocidad que sus pies levantaban pequeñas descargas de electricidad color azul por el suelo, cada paso que daba hundía la tierra como si pesara 500 kilos, pronto salió del bosque oscuro y frondoso, aprecio que había un camino por donde transitaban varios vendedores en sus carruajes cargando diferentes tipos de bienes primarios, no se detuvo a ver y siguió corriendo con mucha velocidad, los conejos y las cabras veían pasar a Mai como una sombra que dejaba una nube de polvo detrás de el, a los conductores se les volaba el sombrero o se movían bruscamente al momento de que Mai pasara por un lado de ellos, la fuerte corriente de aire que desprendía su cuerpo se confundía con la fuerza de un huracán, el panda seguía corriendo y no parecía fatigarse, sus ojos verdes buscaban el carruaje real donde debería encontrarse Kala y el emperador con su familia, pero había demasiados, seguía corriendo hasta que pudo apreciarlo.

-halla esta!, vamos! – Mai dio un salto arriba del techo de un carruaje, cuando sus pies tocaron el techo este se hundió como si una enorme roca hubiera caído sobre él, Mai saltaba de techo en techo emitiendo pequeños rayos azules en cada salto, pronto cayó sobre el techo del carruaje real, de una patada entro por la ventana rompiéndola, cuando entro observo que el emperador, el ganso y su familia se hallaban en perfectas condiciones, también vio a Kala que pedaleaba a toda velocidad el volante del carruaje, Mai camino hasta quedar a un lado de ella…

-porque siempre me dejas las cosas fáciles a mi eh! – la lince volteo a ver a Mai con una sonrisa y mostrando un gesto falso de enojo, Mai puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya casi llegamos Kala, halla se puede ver la entrada – Mai se dio media vuelta para volver con el emperador – se encuentra bien? – pregunto en un tono amable.

-así que eso se escondía debajo de ese atuendo eh!...un panda –el cocodrilo miro a Mai con media sonrisa.

-si eso…..se encuentra bien señor? – volvió a preguntar pero no en un tono de amabilidad.

-ah sí, disculpa por la falta de atención, nos encontramos bien gracias, puedes llamarme Mistral – contesto en un tono alegre.

-de acuerdo señor, estamos por llegar a Shiouwa, ya puede tranquilizarse, el peligro ya paso – Mai escucho un ruido proveniente del techo, no le dio oportunidad de voltear por que una espada atravesó el techo pasando por enfrente de su nariz, Mistral se horrorizo al ver la escena, abrazo con más fuerza a sus hijos y esposa, el ganso amigo del cocodrilo emperador estaba muerto en el suelo con el filo de la espada enterrado en el cuello, la tela del piso del carruaje se tiño de rojo por la sangre del noble y amigo de Mistrol – maldita sea!.

Mai salió por la ventana del carruaje y se alzo con sus manos dándose una vuelta en el aire, cayó en el techo y vio al dueño de la espada, era una hiena macho acompañada de un perro liberiano.

-ustedes no se cansan de molestar verdad!? – la hiena sonrió con malicia y retiro la espada del techo que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el demonio blanco!, creí que estabas muerto – la voz de de la hiena era amarga y tétrica.

-que? – Mai sintió que la cabeza le dolía al escuchar esas palabras – (demonio blanco?), AAAHHGG! – se tomo la cabeza con su mano izquierda por la repentina jaqueca que le produjo un dolor intenso de cabeza

RECUERDO

Voz femenina: Po, déjanos pelear a tu lado!

Voz masculina : si Po, si recuerdo el camino de vuelta al valle de la paz.

Voz masculina 2: jajaja, por fin me vengare por la vergüenza y la deshonra que me hiciste pasar demonio blanco!.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-AAAHHGG! – Mai se rascaba la cabeza para evitar el dolor pero no pudo por más que lo intento, alzo su vista y solo vio que solo que el filo de una espada se hallaba frente a sus ojos, rápidamente dio un mortal hacia atrás quedando de puntas en la esquina del techo del carruaje.

-Mai, necesitas ayuda!? – el panda agacho su mirada para ver a Kala que lo miraba con preocupación.

-estoy bien!... apresura la velocidad y no quites la vista del frente – contesto en un tono de regaño, alzo su vista hacia donde se hallaba la hiena con la espada estirada y el perro mostrando los colmillos.

-que sucede demonio blanco?, te traje malos recuerdos?...jajajajajaja! – la hiena se puso en guardia para volver a atacar a Mai.

-no sé de qué me hablas!, pero si así quieres resolver las cosas… - saco su espada del portador de su cintura – pues así lo haremos! – se puso en guardia esperando un ataque.

La hiena se abalanzo sobre Mai con un espadazo directo al cuello, Mai lo esquivo agachándose, la hiena se hizo a un lado esquivando la patada, detrás de ella salió el perro con un cuchillo tratando de apuñalar la pierna del panda, Mai reacciono y con su otra pierna logro conectar un golpe en la cara del perro, este retrocedió hasta quedar en la otra esquina del techo de puntitas, Mai lo iba a lanzar del techo con una patada pero la espada de la hiena intervino en su camino, Mai detuvo la espada con su mano sin lastimarse, la hiena sintió que el choque provoco un eco en sus manos que sacudió la espada como gelatina, Po aprovecho para darle un golpe con la palma de su mano en el pecho, la hiena retrocedió quedando a las esquinas del carruaje, Mai se paro medio erguido sacando su espada del portador de su cintura, cuando lo hizo la espada desprendía ligeros rayos azules alrededor del filo…

De acuerdo, ahora si no tendrán oportunidad – Mai se puso en guardia con la espada apretada entre sus manos.

-por fin demonio blanco, es un honor ser los primeros en pelear contigo y los últimos que tus ojos verán antes de hacerte pedazos! – exclamo el perro con desprecio.

- terminemos con esto de una vez! –

El perro corrió dándole un fuerte espadazo a Mai, este lo detuvo con el filo de su espada, los dos se quedaron forcejeando por unos momentos hasta que Mai pudo ver que la hiena se aproximada desde atrás amenazando con enterrar el filo de la espada en su espalda, Mai se tiro al suelo haciendo que la espada de la hiena y la del perro se chocaran, Mai se paro en dos manos y estiro sus piernas hacia los lados dando un Split que golpeo al perro y a la hiena al mismo tiempo, los dos salieron hacia los lados quedando en la esquina del carruaje de nuevo, Mai dio un salto cayendo de pie con la espada en su mano izquierda, la hiena y el perro corrieron a el de nuevo para contra atacarlo, Mai se concentro dejando todo de lado, cerro sus ojos escuchando todo el ruido de su alrededor, los pasos del perro y la hiena, el ruido escandaloso que provocaban las llantas de madera golpeando contra el suelo, de pronto todo el ruido se fue quedando en silencio, Mai abrió los ojos y ahora todo se movía en cámara lenta, observo que el perro le estaba lanzando un espadazo y que la hiena se acercaba con el puño cerrado directo a su cara, Mai tomo la espada con sus dos manos aferradas a ella, un rayo salió disparado desde el mango hasta el filo de ella, lanzo un ataque contra el perro que seguía corriendo en cámara lenta…

-(ZANDATSU!) – Mai lanzo un ataque al perro con su espada, el tajo iba desde la cabeza hasta la zona de la entre pierna, enderezo la espada y la posiciono a su derecha – AAAH! – lanzo otro ataque horizontal que paso por la cintura del perro, Mai cerró sus ojos de nuevo, cuando los abrió todo estaba a la velocidad regular, el perro siguió corriendo pero antes de llegar al panda se partió en 4 pedazos, cayó al suelo esparciendo sus entrañas y su sangre por todo el techo, Mai tenía el ceño fruncido como si nada hubiera pasado, la hiena se detuvo en seco al ver que su compañero estaba reducido en 4 partes proporcionales, un poco de la sangre broto en poco de sangre en su cara.

-pero qué?-co-como¡…..como lo hiciste! – grito la hiena entre impresión y terror.

-eso no importa, ahora dime, que sabes acerca de mi!, porque me llamas así! – demando mientras se acercaba mas con su espada llena de sangre.

-lo…..lo único que sé es que tu eres el demonio blanco, escuche rumores sobre tus grandes habilidades….también escuche que moriste en una batalla contra Quang-chy, uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de toda china… eso es todo! – la hiena retrocedía a cada paso que el panda daba, hasta que quedo parada en la esquina del carruaje – por favor no me hagas nada!, te prometo que cambiare, seré buena, ya no me dedicare a asaltar personar….por favor!.

-acaso cuando tus victimas te imploraban perdón tu lo hiciste!?...acaso cuando estabas apunto de asesinar a alguien mientras te imploraba por su vida lo obedeciste!? – la hiena no contesto, seguía temblando, lagrimas agrias salían de sus ojos, Mai se relajo y camino lo que faltaba para quedar frente a la hiena – debería hacerte lo mismo que a ese perro, o incluso algo peor, pero…..no lo hare – Mai golpeo en el estomago a la hiena, el dolor del ataque hiso que se desmallara, Mai la tomo en el hombro y la metió en el carruaje – están bien? – pregunto viendo directamente al cocodrilo.

-ssi, señor Mai, pero quien es ella? – Mistrol señalo a la hiena que estaba tirada en el piso del carruaje.

-es una de los atacantes, descuide, en cuanto lleguemos al imperio, yo mismo la iré a depositar en una cárcel – Mai guardo la espada en una segunda funda negra que llevaba de repuesto, saco otra maleta debajo del sillón, el emperador y su familia estaban curiosos por saber que guardaría un guarda espaldas en una maleta de viaje, Mai la abrió y saco una gabardina negra igual a la que portaba unos momentos antes del ataque, también saco un sombrero de paja negro que con la sombra que este emitía tapaba toda su cara…

-señor Mai, puedo preguntar por que usa una gabardina y un sombrero que cubren su identidad? – Mistrol lo miro con total concentración, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su hijo pequeño jalaba de su pantalón de hecho de fina seda.

-son cosas personales sin faltar al respeto gran emperador – dijo Mai de manera cruda y tajante, el emperador no pregunto mas, aunque el fuese el emperador Shiowa debía admitir que le causaba intimación ese panda.

-de acuerdo, permíteme agradecerte por habernos salvado la vida halla atrás, de no haber sido por ti no estaríamos aquí hablando tranquilamente – Mistrol miro a Mai con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz y agradecido de su trabajo.

-es mi trabajo señor – contesto cambiando su tono a uno tranquilo.

Mai guardo el maletín debajo del sillón y esposo a la hiena que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo, después se sentó enfrente del emperador y su familia, el hijo más pequeño del emperador corrió hacia él y se abrazo de su pierna…

-huh?- Mai bajo su vista para encontrarse con una cría de cocodrilo de unos 5 años aproximadamente, observo que el pequeño lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes apenas saliendo de sus encías.

-usted es mi héroe señor Mai – dijo con un tono dulce Y enternecedor que haría caer en la trampa hasta al ser mas frio.

-gra-gracias pequeño….. –

-Cang, ese es mi nombre señor –

-oh, ya veo Cang – Mai paso su mano por la cabeza del pequeño de piel escamosa, pero sin embargo no pareció importarle eso, siguió rascando la cabeza del pequeño…

-jajaja, parece que le agrada a mi hijo señor Mai – Mistrol veía divertido la escena, enseguida de el estaba una joven cocodrilo de sexo femenino, de al menos unos 12 años de edad – parece que el no es el único – miro de reojo a su hija, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-ya veo….. – dijo Mai, su apariencia aparentaba no mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero debajo de ese sombrero negro de paja esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, la princesa camino hasta quedar a un lado de Cang y Mai, detuvo su marcha al quedar parada a los pies del panda – oh!, y usted debe ser la joven princesa…

-Yung!, ese es mi nombre señor Mai – contesto tímidamente.

-gusto en conocerla princesa Yung! – agacho su cabeza en señal de reverencia y la alzo para seguir mirando a Cang, Yung sin previo aviso se abalanzo en un abrazo sobre Mai que lo tomo desprevenido, Mistrol y su esposa miraron la escena con una sonrisa cálida.

-gracias señor Mai – se separo del abrazo totalmente sonrojada.

-uh-eh…si de nada princesa – ahora tenía una sonrisa cálida y ojos grandes de asombro.

-los hijos del emperador volvieron a su lado y al de su madre.

-y dígame señor Mai, desde cuando trabaja en esto? – pregunta el cocodrilo con curiosidad.

-desde que tengo 11 años emperador ( y desde que tengo memoria) –

-entiendo, y cuál es su propósito de todo esto Mai, por que hace esto realmente? – cuestiono de nuevo.

-no lo hago por dinero…tampoco por poder, ni por ser famoso…. Lo hago por el bien de las personas, por la seguridad y felicidad de los mismos, acepte este trabajo porque es en cierta manera, parte de lo de mi propósito, ya que así puedo llegar hasta asesinos y delincuentes que hacen la vida de los inocentes, miserables… además, yo he dicho que mi espada es una herramienta de justicia, no usada en ira, no usada en sed de venganza…ese es el propósito mi arma, mi amiga, y eso es por lo que hago esto emperador – Mistrol estaba con la boca abierta al igual que su esposa, esa respuesta por parte del sujeto los había dejado muy impresionados, pues todo lo que dijo era cierto, esas palabras venían cargadas con sentimientos de felicidad, tristeza, venganza y debilidad.

-aparte de ser un buen guerrero, también es un buen poeta señor Mai – Mistrol estaba muy conmovido por las palabras de aquel guerrero, sentía muchos sentimientos rondar su cabeza – me ha dejado muy impresionado.

-lo mismo digo emperador Mistrol -.

-Mai….ya llegamos – Kala se adentro en el carruaje por una puerta corrediza hecha de un papel muy delgado.

Mai se asomo por la ventana y pudo apreciar lo grande que era el imperio de Shiouwa, había montones de habitantes de diferentes especies transitando por las tiendas y casas, habían conejos, cabras, bueys, chidan, yan-shis, zorros, pandas rojos, guepardos, gansos, todo menos pandas, Mai entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de ello, bajo la cabeza con decepción, Kala se dio cuenta de su estado, pues aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabia que le dolía saber que no había alguien como él…

-sucede algo Mai – la lince de ojos rosas puso su mano en el hombro de él.

-no, no pasa nada Kala – contesto en un tono melancólico.

-entiendo lo que pasa Mai, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote – lo miro con una sonrisa emotiva y con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-solo terminemos con esto para volver a casa – aparto bruscamente la mano de la felina y bajo del carruaje que acababa de detenerse.

-Mai…. – dijo en un tono dolido y desgarrado, también bajo del carruaje y se puso enseguida de Mai, seguida de ella el emperador bajo del carruaje junto a su familia.

La multitud se acerco a la familia real con gritos de aclamación y felicidad por su llegada, se estaban acercando peligrosamente, Kala iba a sacar la espada del portaba en la funda de su cintura, Mai iba a abrir su funda para sacar su espada, pero montones de guardias evitaron que la gente siguiera avanzando, Mai y Kala se tranquilizaron des tensionaron sus músculos.

Caminaron por un tapete rojo de tela fona con bordados de dragón es en los lados, Mai y Kala iban detrás de la familia real moviendo sus ojos hacia todos los lados, estando atentos a un ataque o algún arquero que se escondiera en las altas paredes hechas de marfil, continuaron hasta la entrada del palacio, las puertas estaban hechas de fino roble, las perillas de plata, en las vitrinas había dragones de Jade calcados en forma de espiral, Mistrol abrió la puerta dejando ver una estancia enorme donde había montones de sirvientes limpiando los diversos objetos que se hallaban ahí, Kala y Mai estaban muy asombrados por ver tantos lujos concentrados en un mismo lugar, Mistrol se dio media vuelta para encararlos.

-han cumplido con su misión jóvenes!, les agradecemos habernos traído a salvo hasta aquí, no saben lo contento que estoy con su trabajo – Mistrol estiro su mano para saludar a Mai en señal de agradecimiento, en la tomo con gusto dándose un apretón de manos.

-el gusto es nuestro emperador Mistrol, recuerde que es nuestro trabajo, y si necesita algún favor o tiene alguna urgencia, no dude en contactarnos – contesto con firmeza.

-lo hare – ambos decidieron el apretón de manos , Mai y Kala se dieron media vuelta y salieron del palacio con una bolsa regordeta llena de monedas de oro, un regalo por parte del emperador, empezaron a caminar por las calles de lugar en silencio, hasta que Kala decidió romperlo…

-Mai, deberíamos…..no sé, quedarnos por este día en la ciudad, hay muchos lugares que podemos conocer, y además también hay atracciones y demás – la lince miraba todos sus alrededores con mucho brillo en los ojos, comportándose como una pequeña de 8 años.

-Kala estamos aquí por el trabajo…..no por vacaciones, debemos volver a china lo más pronto posible, ya sabes cómo se pone Laux si nos tardamos haciendo estas cosas, y más si tú estás conmigo – contesto de manera seria.

-ah! Ese viejo estúpido, cree que es mi padre, siempre le interesa saber a dónde voy y cuando salgo siempre te pone como mi supervisor, maldito, eso es lo que sabe hacer, nomas privarme de mis derechos – de un momento a otro se puso furiosa, gruñía en un tono casi inaudible.

-ya sé que te molesta…. Pero esto es así Kala, si Laux te quiere lo hace a su manera, debes entender que se preocupa por ti más que por cualquiera de sus trabajadores y de mi – Mai siguió caminando junto a Kala entre la multitud de personas.

-sabes Mai?...tienes razón!, y si entiendo que me quiera proteger, pero esa no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, y tu…por favor, quien se va a preocupar por ti Mai, no lo tomes a mal, pero tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros, Laux te considera su socio más que su trabajador, y debo decirte que ha llegado a tenerte miedo en ciertas ocasiones, todos te han llegado a tener miedo en ocasiones excepto yo – Kala volteo a verlo entre burlona y desafiante.

-deberías hablar con él al respecto, decirle como te sientes con su forma de ser…..y sobre lo otro….por qué dices que todos me tienen miedo? - pregunto curioso.

-oh!, que no es más que lógico!...todos te tienen miedo y a la vez mucho respeto porque saben cómo eres Mai, piensan que si te dicen algo incorrecto al siguiente minuto estarán en el suelo con tu espata enterrada en el pecho – volteo su mirada hacia Mai, con un gesto de superioridad.

-y si ese es el caso….porque tu no me tienes miedo? – pregunto con curiosidad, debajo de esa sombra escondía una mueca de alegría.

-ah, por que se que tu no me harías daño aunque te cortara el pelo mechón por mechón – una risita burlona se escapo de los labios de la felina.

-oh!...y como estas segura de que no te voy a matar en el próximo golpe accidental que me des? – Mai giro su cabeza para ver el rosto de Kala que seguía gesteando una sonrisa confiada.

-porque ya lo habrías hecho su hubieras querido, además de que no me harías eso a mí, porque soy con la que más te llevas y con la que más te has encariñado –

-estas insinuando que te quiero?-

-no lo insinuó Mai….lo sé perfectamente –

Kala lo abrazo con mucha fuerza atrapándolo en un abrazo sobreprotector que le tomo por sorpresa, no forcejeó ni nada por el estilo, se quedo estático al sentir el cálido pelaje de Kala, la felina se separo de el un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer, Mai le sonrió y siguió caminando…

-Kala, ya casi es mediodía, debemos apresurarnos a llegar a China, si lo hacemos rápido tardaremos 7 horas si nos vamos en estos momentos, ya estaremos halla para el anochecer - dijo cortante.

-pero Mai….-

-súbete a mi espalda por favor-

- que dijiste Mai? – pregunto la felina sonrojada ante las palabras de Mai.

-dije que te subas a mi espalda, así podremos llegar con más rapidez a casa, ya que tu eres un poco…..lenta! – dijo Mai tratando de no molestar a Kala con el comentario, lo cual no paso.

-vez!, a eso me refiero Mai, yo soy la más rápida de todos y sin embargo tu me vez con pereza y dices que soy lenta, tu velocidad debe ser mucha – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-eh entrenado mucho Kala, tu más que nadie lo sabe perfectamente, mi día se compone de 14 horas de entrenamiento y las demás las uso para dormir y hacer otras cosas de menor importancia – dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la plática.

-y encima de todo eres un mentiroso, no entrenas 14 horas al día, eso suena a que no es creíble, tu entrenas todo el tiempo que sea posible, incluso recuerdas la vez que no comiste en 1 día entero solo por entrenar? – Kala lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-si, y si lo recuerdo, pero son cosas de las que podemos hablar en casa, ahora debemos irnos – contesto en un tono normal.

-doble mentiroso!, cuantas veces te he preguntado sobre ir a dar un paseo por el valle de Hog-Louw o el valle de la paz o no se….Gongmen! – dijo Kala con cierta molestia.

-bueno, te prometo que cuanto estemos en casa iremos a uno de esos lugares que ni en mi vida había escuchado – dijo alzando su vista hacia el cielo.

-como?, quieres decir que tu nunca has visitado ninguno de los lugares que acabo de mencionar? – pregunto un poco desencajada por la situación de Mai.

-no, ciertamente no me importa, recuerda que para lo único que salgo de casa es para ir a misiones que tengan que ver con salir del país, ya sabes, Pekín, Corea….Shiouwa! – agacho su mirada y giro su cabeza hacia kala dándole a entender que la observaba.

-ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, pero no importa, por que cuando volvamos podremos conocer todos esos lugares – dijo con un gesto soñador.

-como sea, te vas a quedar? –

-que?...ah no! Espera ya me subo-

-ten ponte mi mochila ya que tu iras en mi espalda y te será incomodo con ella –

-de acuerdo…oye y que me dices de tu espada?-

-yo puedo llevarla en el portador de mi cintura recuerdas –

-ah sí claro…..se me olvidaba que no te gusta que toquen tu espada –

-que?...no Kala, no es eso, es que-

-dije que no importa, ya vámonos por favor – contesto entre molesta y cansada, se tomo bien de Mai pasando sus brazo por debajo de los de él aferrando sus garras al pecho de él, cosa que no le dolió por la gabardina que llevaba puesto.

-bien….. Estas lista? – pregunto alistándose para correr.

-si – contesto tratando de sonar molesta, pero estaba contenta por poder abrazar a Mai, nadie lo tocaba por que podía salir lastimado, pero ella logro más que un simple tacto….logro abrazarlo.

-vámonos! – en ese instante Mai empezó a correr con mucha velocidad, Kala aferro sus garras con más fuerza al sentir que casi se caía de la espalda de él.

-waaaaaaaaoouuwwwwww!, nooooo meeeee equivocabaaaaaaaaa, tuuuu velocidaaaa es impresionaaaaaanteeeee! – puso su cara detrás del sombrero de Mai para que el aire no cerrara sus ojos ya que era muy fuerte por la velocidad a la que iban, Mai sonrió y siguió corriendo.

Sus pies se movían con tal velocidad que parecían rehiletes de un motor, sus pies desprendían rayos azules a cada paso que daba, la gente de la ciudad solo veía un manchón negro que los rozaba con rapidez, seguido de él una colina de tierra que llenaba todo el lugar, las carretas que deambulaban vendiendo productos eran lanzadas hacia los lados cuando Mai pasaba a un lado de ellos, el se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decidió cambiar de ruta…

-cambiaremos el camino Kala, estamos causando muchos destrozos por aquí abajo, sujétate –

-no me digas!...espera!, que quisiste decir con eso de abajooooooaaaaAAAAAAH! – la felina aferro sus piernas al torso de Po al darse cuenta de que estaban despegados del suelo, cerro sus ojos y hundió su cara en la espalda de Mai

-(es hora de llevar esto a un nuevo nivel, estuve practicando esto durante un año, espero que ahora funcione ya que este magia hace milagros) – Mai se concentro y cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió habían cambiado de un color verde a uno rojo, el brillo rojizo iluminaba la oscuridad de su rostro – (eso es! Eso es!).

Mai empezó dio un enorme salto que provoco un hueco en el suelo, sus pies se pegaron a un edificio, las pupilas se le dilataron, rápidamente empezó a correr por la pared del edificio dejando huecos en toda su estructura, los rayos que emitían sus pies se habían tornado de un color azul más intenso, los habitantes volteaban hacia el edificio y sus caras reflejaban pura impresión veían que un sujeto corría por las paredes de los edificios y casas como si tuviera los pies pegados a ellas, también observaban que los pies del sujeto emitían rayos azules a cada pisada que daba, lo alcanzaban a ver por segundos ya que desaparecía de sus vistas rápidamente, Mai dio un salto y cayo justo a las entradas de la ciudad…

-WOA! Que fue eso! - grito un guardia rinoceronte asustado al sentir que algo paso por su lado izquierdo con mucha velocidad, enfoco su vista detrás de él y pudo ver que muchos habitantes tenias el mismo gesto de impacto que él, luego observo que había abolladuras el suelo como si fueran pisadas pero de algo muy pesado, había en las paredes de las casas y edificios también, giro su cabeza con dirección a la salida de Shiouwa para ver más abolladuras que se perdían en el bosque frondoso – pero que mierdas habrá sido eso?.

Ya en el bosque Mai seguía corriendo con mucha velocidad arrancando algunas hojas de los árboles y acarreando polvo y tierra detrás de el, Kala abrió sus ojos para ver que ya se hallaban en tierra firme.

-pero que mierdas fue eso Mai? – pregunto la felina que estaba en Shock y con todo su pelaje esponjado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-solo tome un atajo – dijo el panda tranquilamente.

-como que nomas fue un atajo! Ibas corriendo por la pared! Como explicas eso! – grito alterada por y la mala experiencia de lo recién ocurrido.

-cuando estemos en casa te lo explico, por ahora cierra la boca si no quieres que se te llene de aire – dijo en un tono burlón, Kala gruño y se quedo callada recostando su cabeza en la espalda de él.

Mai siguió su recorrido a toda velocidad por el bosque, detrás de él se podían apreciar abolladuras, hojas y tierra en el aire, continuaron su recorrido hasta China que no tardarían mucho en llegar a esa velocidad.

######

-el universo nos ha enviado a la guerrera dragón! – Oogway levanto la mano de Tigresa, todos la miraron con felicidad y orgullo, la felina estaba impresionada, no sabía que decir, se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Oogway soltó su mano y la miro con una sonrisa.

-felicidades pequeña, sabía que podrías hacerlo – se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la entrada del palacio.

La multitud soltó un grito de aclamación seguido de muchos aplausos y mas gritos de adulación y aclamación, Shifu chasqueo los dedos y la multitud acallo de nuevo.

-Tigresa es nuestra nueva guerrera dragón, y ellos – señalo al resto de jóvenes – son nuestros 5 furiosos! Y su nueva líder! – los jóvenes abrieron los ojos en mucha impresión, su maestro les haba otorgado el titulo de furiosos – estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, realmente lo has logrado.

Tigresa miro a Shifu con una sonrisa enorme, una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, estaba muy feliz por dos grandes razones, la primera fue que ella fue elegida la guerrera dragón y la segunda fue que por primera vez en 21 años Shifu la había llamado hija, no pudo evitar mostrar sus sentimientos en esos momentos, abrazo a Shifu con mucha fuerza, los expectantes soltaron un ligero "aaaawww" al unisonó, los 6 furiosos veían la escena con ternura y con una sonrisa tierna en sus rostros, estaban alegres por su amiga y hermana, Indra camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa tímida, Shifu se dio cuenta de esto, y el sabia el por que de esa repentina acción de la otra felina.

-tú también eres mi hija Indra, y también estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijas, una es la guerrera dragón, y la otra es la líder de los 5 furiosos – dijo Shifu con una sonrisa tierna.

-quiere decir que yo seré la líder de los 5? – pregunto con mucha felicidad, las lagrimas de ese sentimiento estaban a punto de desbordarse por sus mejillas.

-así es hija, ven aquí – Indra no lo pensó dos veces, se unió al abrazo familiar con lagrimas cayendo sobre sus hombros, Tigresa abrazo a Indra llorando igual que ella.

-te amo hermana –

- y yo a ti hermanita-

-y yo las quiero a las dos….mis hijas, las más fuertes de toda china –

-y nosotras te queremos a ti padre –

La escena era conmovedora, Oogway miraba desde la entrada al salón de los héroes, con una sonrisa cálida.

-sabia que algún día cambiarias Shifu, por primera vez estoy orgulloso de ti, pero esto es momentáneo, el verdadero reto de tu vida y la vida de ellos se aproxima, espero que estés preparado – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y entro al palacio con una sonrisa.

-no voy a llorar, no voy a….AH! – Mantis estaba llorando en el hombro de Mono, los demás lo voltearon a ver con desaprobación.

-que bonito – dijo Víbora con una sonrisa.

-si….ya lo sé Víbora, nada es mejor que estar con tu familia, así que iré al pueblo para ver como esta mi padre, ustedes me acompañas? – pregunto Song.

-claro que iré Song, andando –

-oigan, podemos ir con ustedes? – Víbora y Song voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con Mono, Mantis y Grulla que tenían caras de cachorro atropellado.

- y por que quieren acompañarnos chicos? – pregunto Víbora con curiosidad.

-es que nosotros queremos ir a visitar al señor Ping también, hace mucho que no lo vemos y ya se le extraña – dijo Grulla tratando de sonar lo mas cuerdo posible.

-mentirosos!, no mas quieren ir a comer! – dijo Víbora con una sonrisa triunfal.

-aash! No nos hagas perder el tiempo Víbora, si ya sabes no preguntes el por que – dijo Mono fastidiado por la actitud de la reptil.

-que dijiste? – siseo con lentitud, Mono se asusto y empezó a temblar de los nervios.

-no, nada, que si queremos ir nomas para comer jejejeje – rio nervioso mientras bajaba una gota de sudor por su frente.

-bueno vámonos ya – dijo Song, Víbora le dio una última mirada asesina a Mono y después se adelanto hasta quedar a un lado de Song, los chicos le seguían desde atrás.

-uuuf! de la que me salve! – dijo quitándose una gota de sudor de la frente.

* * *

**SUPONGO QUE TIENEN MUCHAS DUDAS, QUIEN ES Mai realmente, por que Song esta en el palacio junto a los 5, Por que Indra llama hermana a Tigresa(suena a algo obvio) , como es que Mai sabe utilizar un poco de su "magia" (legendario chi del fenix), muchas dudas, que seran contestadas muy pronto, bueno si es que logro que mi hermano escriba la siguiente parte...saben que? lo ire a despertar en este mismo momento y lo obligare a que escribe el nuevo capitulo de "las sorpresas de la primavera" jajaja que mala soy, bueno adios y hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO EL NOVENO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE MUCHOS HAN DE ESTAR DICIENDO..."Y CUANDO VAS A SUBIR LA #$$%# CONTINUACION DE LAS SORPRESAS DE LA PRIMAVERA?", PUES VERAN QUERIDOS AMIGOS, LA INSPIRACION ME ESTA LLEGANDO MAS PARA ESTA HIISTORIA,MI HERMANA ME HA LLEVADO A FUERZAS A LA PLAYA, Y YO CON EL MIEDO QUE TENGO A QUE ME PIQUE UNA AGUAMALA, ES UN TRAUMA QUE ME DEJO UNA DE ESAS COSAS CUANDO TENIA 7 AÑOS, PERO SOBREIVI, A LAS AGUAMALAS SI, AL SOL NO, EN FIN, PERO AHORA SI LE DECICARE TIEMPO A LA OTRA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP.**

* * *

**9.- Nuevas noticias parte 2: Recordandote...voy en busca de mi pasado**

* * *

Los 5 jóvenes descendían por las mil escaleras que llevaban al valle de la paz, en su largo descenso platicaban sobre algunos temas y lo ocurrido recientemente, el sol estaba por llegar a su punto medio del día y sus rayos filtraban más luz sobre los habitantes del valle, se acercaba la hora de la comida por lo que la mayoría de las personas se encaminaban hacia el restaurante del señor Ping por su ración diaria de fideos…

-bueno chicos, y que es de lo que hablaban? – Song enfoco su mirada a los 3 jóvenes que le seguían el paso unos cuantos centímetros detrás de ella y Víbora.

-oh, no nada, solo recordábamos algunos viejos tiempos – Mono uso un tono melancólico que no les agrado mucho a las jóvenes guerreras que les llevaban la delantera.

-si solo son cosas del pasado – las jóvenes enfocaron su vista en Grulla que tenía la cabeza baja, esto empezaba a confundirlas.

-cosas que nos convirtieron en lo que somos – dijo Mantis desde la cabeza de Mono frotando sus tenazas como si tratara de quitarse un mal sabor de boca con alguna pequeña distracción.

-´pero de que están hablando chicos? – Víbora enfoco su mirada en Mono y este al contacto con los ojos de la serpiente volteo su cara hacia otro lugar tratando de evadirla.

-sucede algo malo? – Song detuvo la marcha al igual que su amiga para prestar total atención en los 3 jóvenes que se hallaban muy serios y distraídos.

-no es nada Song, continuemos por favor – Mono siguió caminando pero la cola y la mano de las jóvenes lo detuvieron, alzo su vista para ver la expresión preocupada de ambas y la volvió a bajar hacia el suelo.

-Mono, claramente algo les molesta, sea lo que sea, deben contar con nosotros, son nuestros amigos y nos preocupa que se comporten de esa manera – Song le dio una palmada en el hombro y aparto su mano tratando de animar a su amigo primate a confesar lo que les perturbaba tanto.

-no es eso Song….. son cosas que están mejor en secreto, no es por ser malos, no nos malinterpreten por favor – Mantis se acerco mas a la felina para verla con más detenimiento.

-pero deberían confiar en nosotros chicos, no tiene nada de malo que nos cuenten que es lo que los molesta, quizás así podamos ayudarlos – Víbora se alzo mas para quedar mirando a Mantis.

-no es tan fácil como crees Víbora, no hemos hablado de nadie con esto, Indra nos dijo que nos mataría si le contábamos a alguien sin su permiso – Grulla alzo su vista para quedarse conectado a la mirada profunda de Víbora.

-aaaah…..con que Indra eh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella también a estado triste últimamente, casi se comporta como su hermana, pero conserva el mismo carisma de siempre…..esa Indra – Song puso una sonrisa al pensar en Indra, pero luego la cambio por un gesto serio al meditar bien sus palabras – que fue lo que les paso que han estado así últimamente?.

Los 3 jóvenes intercambiaron miradas indecisas por unos momentos, luego dieron un enorme suspiro y se acercaron a las jóvenes que los miraban con preocupación…

-supongo que algún día debíamos contarles esto – Mono, se acerco a Song y puso su mano en el hombro de ella mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos purpuras – les contaremos algo sobre nuestro pasado, pero prométannos que no le dirán a nadie, incluso a Indra porque no queremos amanecer muertos en el techo del palacio – dijo en un tono serio.

- nos lo llevamos a la tumba – dijeron las dos jóvenes con media sonrisa mientras pasaban sus dedos/cola por sus labios.

-bien, les contaremos en el camino por que el hambre me está matando – Mantis dio un salto al sombrero de Grulla para sentarse a descansar.

-bueno, entonces sigamos – Víbora empezó a bajar las escaleras a la par de sus compañeros que miraban hacia la nada.

Los 5 jóvenes siguieron descendiendo las interminables escaleras mientras empezaban a relatar un poco de su oscuro pasado…

-recuerdan que hace 20 años llegamos al palacio para estudiar y aprender más sobre el Kung fu? – pregunto mirando de reojo a las dos jóvenes que se hallaban a su derecha.

-claro que si lo recordamos Mono, pero que tiene que ver eso? – pregunto la felina con el entrecejo fruncido.

-pues fue exactamente en este día llegamos aquí, al palacio de Jade para establecernos en el…pero antes de eso, 3 días antes exactamente, nosotros tuvimos que partir de nuestro antiguo hogar por nuestra seguridad – dijo en un tono melancólico.

-pero que paso, porque no era seguro su antiguo hogar? – pregunto con más interés en su voz.

-Víbora, déjame contarles por partes por favor – hablo en un tono molesto por lo enfadosa que Víbora se estaba portando.

-um….bueno, lo siento jeje, no los interrumpiré de nuevo – cerro sus ojos y dibujo una diminuta sonrisa inocente, los demás dieron un respiro y siguieron caminando.

-bueno, como decía, nuestro hogar no era seguro, por eso no tuvimos más opción que venir aquí, a vivir al palacio, pero antes de eso…- bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-yo seguiré con la historia Mono, tranquilízate por favor – Grulla puso su ala derecha sobre su hombro, Mono lo miro y asintió lentamente.

-que paso antes Grulla? – Song lo volteo a mirar con tranquilidad.

-Song, ahora que tu estas con tu padre y Tigresa e Indra han acepto como suyo al maestro Shifu, nos vienen a la mente muchos recuerdos sobre la familia, por eso es que esos recuerdos nos entristecen….curiosamente, en este día hace 20 años sucedieron muchas cosas que pusieron a prueba nuestra relación como amigos y como familia – paso su ala por detrás de su cabeza rascándose la nuca con las plumas – bueno, para nosotros este día hace 20 años perdimos a un miembro de nuestra familia, el más importante para nosotros – una lagrima se dibujo en su ojo izquierdo.

-que?, que clase de familiar, su padre?, su madre? Oh….no lo entiendo – Song se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras pensaba a que se refería Grulla.

-no Song, nuestros padres murieron mucho antes de eso, nosotros hablamos de algo más centrado….como un hermano – Mantis observo que las jóvenes tenían un gesto de impresión sobre sus caras, se tomo una de sus tenazas y empezó a rascarla con la otra – miren chicas, tratare de ser mas especifico que estos…. Nosotros teníamos 10 y 9 años cuando todo esto sucedió, les contare desde el principio, como conocimos a esta persona tan especial.

Song y Víbora asintieron mientras seguían bajando las escaleras con más calma que antes, Grulla seco la lagrima que se balanceaba sobre su ojo y Mono reprimió el gesto de dolor, ambos enfocaron su atención en Mantis que estaba relatando los hechos…

-bueno, esto paso aquí en el valle de la paz…

FLASHBACK

Mono iba corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de un ladrón que había tomado el bolso de una señora cabra que gritaba pidiendo ayuda, Mantis iba en la cabeza de Mono mientras se sujetaba de su pelaje, Grulla iba volando bajo por entre la gente sin perder de vista al ladrón, lo persiguieron hasta que lo encerraron en un callejón sin salida, los 3 jóvenes cayeron de un salto provocando una pequeña nube de polvo que empezó a disiparse a los pocos segundos, el cerdo ladrón retrocedió sintiéndose intimidado por las 3 sombras que empezaban a tomar forma a medida que el polvo desaparecía.

-detente ahí si no quieres meterte con los 3 furiosos, - dijo Mantis dando un salto hacia el frente mientras optaba una pose de pelea, Mono y Grulla hicieron lo mismo frente al cerdo.

-ah pero si son los 3 falsos justicieros, o mejor dicho, los 3 o mejor dicho los 3 cobardes jeje – el cerdo se sintió seguro por unos momentos y avanzo 3 pasos quedando más cerca de ellos.

-por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez – dijo Mantis con una sonrisa confiada.

-bueno tu lo pediste – Grulla alzo vuelo y se puso en picada contra el cerdo, los otros 2 empezaron a correr a él con intención de impactar un golpe dirigido a la cara, el cerdo se puso en guardia y empezó a desviar todos los ataques de los 3.

Mono le lanzo una patada directo a la cara, el cerdo vio que detrás de él se hallaba Grulla con el contraataque, tomo el puño e este y lo dirigió hasta la cara de Mono que salió volando un metro hacia atrás, tomo del ala a Grulla y le pego dos rodillazos en el pecho para después lanzarlo contra una pared, Mantis dio un salto tratando de atacarlo a los nervios del cuello pero poco resulto ya que el sujeto lo tomo con sus dos manos y lo empezó a estrujar con tanta fuerza que sus huesos empezaban a tronar, Mono se levanto con un poco de sangre en su boca, corrió hacia el cerdo tratando de golpearlo de nuevo, el cerdo estiro su pierna haciendo que Mono se golpeara contra ella en el costado derecho, cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire con lentitud, el ladrón siguió apretando el cuerpo de mantis mientras este gritaba por el inmenso dolor que esto le causaba.

-YA DEJALOS EN PAZ! - ¿?

Los 4 alzaron su vista hacia el techo de una casa para encontrarse con un panda de cuerpo bien definido, el ladrón dejo de estrujar el cuerpo de Mantis y lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los demás muy malheridos.

-quien eres tu? – demando el ladrón con el ceño fruncido.

-yo soy el que te va a matar….nadie mas – dijo en un tono seco y agrio que les causo un ligero escalofrió a los 3 jóvenes que se hallaban tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse, el ladrón soltó una risa seca.

-jajajaja, tu matarme a mí?, debes estar bromeando – lo miro con los ojos llenos de ira.

El panda dio dio una voltereta de 720 grados cayendo al frente del ladrón que dio un salto hacia atrás por la impresión que se había llevado, los 3 jóvenes miraron asombrados el movimiento que acababa de efectuar el panda.

-bueno eso lo veras en unos instantes insecto – Po iba a sacar su espada pero al ver que el ladrón no tenía armas la guardo de nuevo en el estuche de su espalda, camino unos pasos para quedar frente a él, dejo caer sus brazos hacia los lados, levanto su mano y le hiso un ademan al ladrón para que lo atacara, el ladrón se puso histérico al pensar que el joven panda se burlaba de él.

-te vas arrepentir mocoso insolente! – empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el tratando de golpearlo.

-aquí te espero – Po sonrió y se concentro mientras bajaba la guardia esperando el ataque por parte de ladrón.

El cerdo empezó a tirar golpes con precisión sobre el cuerpo del panda, pero este los esquivaba yéndose al lado contrario o tomándolos con los puños y manos, el ladrón seguía atacando con toda la fuerza y velocidad que tenia, Po seguía tomando los golpes con mucha fuerza y velocidad al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, el sujeto empezaba a cansarse, dio un salto hacia atrás despegándose de Po con la boca abierta respirando por ella con profundidad.

-eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto Po en un tono confiado.

-que?, no, maldito panda te hare pagar! – el ladrón corrió hacia él con mucha rapidez, le lanzo un último golpe con toda su fuerza concentrándola en su puño derecho.

-(mmm…. Eres un tonto ) – Po dio un salto esquivando el ataque mientras quedaba detrás de el, acerco su mano derecha a donde se ubicaba la columna del sujeto y la golpeo con todos sus dedos soltando un ruido asqueroso.

Mono y Mantis hicieron un gesto de asco mientras que Grulla cerro un ojo poniendo una mueca de dolor, el sujeto dio u grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al suelo sin poder moverse, Po cayó frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía algo…

-vieron eso chicos?, fue impresionante – dijo Mantis mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-si que lo fue, ese niño es muy poderoso, tiene muchas cualidades en las peleas – Mono se sentó como pudo ya que le dolía la mitad derecha de todo su cuerpo.

-si, yo pienso lo mismo, fue impresionante – Grulla se tomo su ala derecha que estaba fracturada por los golpes que el cerdo le había propinado.

-oigan ahí viene –Mantis y Grulla voltearon a ver al panda que se acercaba a ellos caminando tranquilamente.

FIN FLASBACK

-y así fue conocimos a Po – dijo Mantis que seguía sentado en el sombrero de Grulla.

-ooh! Ya veo, con que ese tal Po los salvo de una muerte segura – dijo Víbora con brillo en los ojos.

-así es Víbora, el nos salvo y después nos tomo como sus compañeros de viaje hasta que nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos – Mono miro a Mantis con una sonrisa melancólica.

-esperen un momento! Ahora lo recuerdo!, ese día cuando fueron al restaurante de mi padre muy mal heridos y con algunas cortadas en el cuerpo, eran ustedes! – Song los miro con una sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos al recordarlos a todos – y también recuerdo a ese tal Po….ese chico tan guapo – Song se sonrojo al recordar al panda que la miro con una sonrisa coqueta, recordó su cuerpo musculoso y bien definido para después ponerse a imaginar cosas fuera de tono.

-SONG! – la felina dio un salto sacudiendo su cabeza para salir del transe en el que se hallaba, observo que Víbora la mirada con ojos penetrantes, por lo que se sonrojo mas.

-ya te acordaste – Mono soltó una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de la felina.

-si, si lo recuerdo – Song miro al cielo con esa sonrisa bien dibujada en su rostro.

-oye….y como era…quiero decir….era guapo? – Víbora sintió que la mirada de los chicos se habían clavado en ella, en especial la de cierta ave que no estaba contenta al ver la reacción de la serpiente – que?, solo es una pregunta curiosa – dijo apenada.

-si Víbora, si lo era, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes que brillaban, un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, una espada elegante y peligrosa viajaba sobre su espalda – Song tenía una mirada soñadora al seguir recordando mas sobre el panda.

Mono y Mantis convirtieron las risitas en una risa divertida al ver el gesto soñador de Song y Víbora, Grulla empezaba a molestarse por la actitud que tomaba la serpiente al pensar en Po.

-waow, me hubiera gustado conocerlo – dijo Víbora en un tono dulce y cálido que le borro la sonrisa por completo a Grulla.

-bueno, ya llegamos al restaurant, entremos a comer algo que me muero de hambre – Grulla paso por en medio de todos sacudiendo sus pensamientos y dejándolos un poco desencajados.

-y ahora que le pico a este? – Mono lo miro con un gesto confuso.

-debe de ser el ambiente, pero en fin, entremos y comamos mientras nos siguen platicando más acerca de Po – Song camino adentro del restaurante seguida de los demás que asintieron y caminaron a pasos cortos hacia el lugar.

El restaurante estaba lleno de compradores que comían tranquilamente en las mesas con sus familias o con sus amigos, los jóvenes pudieron observar que había una mesa sola cerca de la barra donde se entregaban los fideos, se acercaron a ella y tomaron asiento mientras veían a los demás comer, Song se quedo de pie viéndolos con una sonrisa…

-bueno ahora vuelvo, iré a saludar a mi padre y después les traeré los fideos para comer, no me tardo – Song entro en la cocina dejando a todos sentados en la mesa con media sonrisa.

La felina entro a la cocina donde se hallaba su padre cortando las especias para la sopa…

-hola papa! – el ganso se dio media vuelta para divisar a Song que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, de inmediato clavo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y camino hacia donde estaba Song para envolverla en un abrazo enternecedor.

-Mi princesita ha vuelto!, cuánto tiempo sin verte cariño, porque no había venido? – Ping la miro entre triste y enfadado por no ser visitado por Song.

-ha bueno, ya sabes papa, el maestro Shifu solo nos da un día libre a la semana y ese es el único día que puedo venir a visitarte, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí jeje – la felina deshizo el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ping.

- ouh princesa, no sabes cuánto te había extrañado, ya me estabas preocupando, creí que te había sucedido algo malo – Ping la miro con preocupación mientras le tomaba la mano.

-descuida papa, no me pasa nada, puedo cuidarme sola – dijo sonrojada y avergonzada por su padre.

-bueno pero nunca dejaras de ser mi princesita – Ping sonrió y se dio media vuelta para seguir cocinando los fideos y que estos no se quemaran.

-papa, venía a pedirte 5 platos de fideos para comer, ya que mis compañeros vienen conmigo y venimos a tomarnos un descanso de tanto entrenamiento.

-oh claro, en unos momentos se los llevo a su mesa cariño – dijo sin voltear a verla, Song asintió y se retiro de la cocina para volver con sus amigos que estaban platicando acerca de sus nuevos papeles como furiosos.

-ya vine chicos, mi padre traerá la comida en unos momentos – se sentó a un lado de Víbora quedando de frente a los chicos – y de que platicaban?.

-ah solo estábamos hablando de nuestros nuevos papeles como furiosos – Grulla la miro por unos momentos y luego giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Víbora.

-si, con eso de que Tigresa es la guerrera dragón y que Indra es la líder de los furiosos, nosotros quedamos en tercer lugar – dijo Mantis con una sonrisa.

-bueno, pues si ese es el cao, si se merecían los títulos, ellas han trabajado muy duro durante estos 11 largos años – Song recargo su espalda en la pared cruzándose de piernas.

-y que lo digas, además que ellas son las más fuertes de todos nosotros, incluso tu eres casi igual de habilidosa que ellas – Víbora la miro con una sonrisa.

-hay chicos, no digan eso, que me están alagando – dijo sonrojada por los cumplidos de sus compañeros.

-pues somos sinceros Song, tu vendrías siendo la más fuerte de los 5 – dijo Mono mirándola con media sonrisa.

-como sea, y que piensan de Tigresa e Indra? – pregunto curiosa.

-bueno, yo digo que Indra es más fuerte que Tigresa, pero su defecto es que muchas veces no se toma las cosas enserio, por eso no recibió el título de guerrera dragón, pero sigue siendo más fuerte que la enojona – Mantis recibió un coletazo y por parte de Víbora mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – que? Dije algo malo?.

-no digas que Tigresa es enojona…..solo que se enfoca mucho en lo que quiere, y ahora que obtuvo el título espero que cambie su forma de ser – suspiro paseando su cola por toda la banca.

-bueno, pero lo que pides es imposible Víbora, tu mejor que nadie debes de saberlo – la felina también empezó a jugar con los pulgares de sus manos.

-lo que se quiso aclarar aquí es que Indra es mejor que Tigresa….hasta en los sentimientos – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que la felina logro percatar.

-yo creo que tienes razón Mantis, Indra es muy abierta emocionalmente…..cosa que su hermana menor no comparte – suspiro volteando al cielo observando el hermoso color celeste bañado en una luz amarilla luminosa.

-sabes…..jamás creí que ellas dos son hermanas, pero después de que a Shifu se le hizo llegar esa carta donde avisaba todo lo contrario – Víbora apretó los labios mirando hacia el suelo como si buscara algo.

-yo digo lo mismo, pero tiene sentido no?...ya que los tigres fueron erradicados en la guerra de las dinastías, por lo menos ella tiene a una de los suyos…. – Mono bajo la mirada apretando los puños sobre la mesa, Mantis y Grulla lo observaron hacer esto y decidieron consolarlo.

-descuida, nos tienes a nosotros hermano, recuerdas?, en las buenas y en las malas…juntos – pusieron su ala/tenaza sobre la espalda de Mono, este levanto su cara sonriendo melancólicamente.

-gracias chicos…..pero ya ven…..Po nos dijo lo mismo y – no termino por que el señor Ping apareció con los 5 platos de fideos y los deposito en la mesa.

-por que las caras largas jovencitos?, coman sus fideos y se sentirán mejor – dijo en un tono alegre que les subió la moral a los ahí presentes.

-gracias señor Ping, lo hará – Mono tomo su cuchara para empezar a comer la sopa – mmm!...saben delicioso igual que siempre señor Ping – sonriéndole.

-que bueno que te gusten muchachito, los dejo comer – se dio media vuelta y se giro de nuevo bruscamente.

-si se van sin despedirse debo pedirles que cuiden de mi princesita, es muy delicada – beso la cabeza de Song.

-PAPA! – dijo totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

Los demás rieron un poco por la situación padre-hija que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-bueno ya me voy – finalizo y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo en la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

-disculpen por lo que acaban de ver – seguía sonrojada por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

-no tienes por que Song, realmente me han alegrado el día – Mono cambio su gesto triste por uno feliz con una sonrisa cálida.

-tonto – le dijo golpeándolo en el hombro, Mono le guiño el ojo y siguió comiendo la sopa.

-bueno quieren que sigamos contando el por que estábamos tristes hace unos momentos? – Mantis miro a Víbora y a Song con interés, las dos jóvenes sacudieron su cabeza al instante de arriba abajo – bueno en que me había quedado?.

-en que después de comer se fueron al bosque – tomo un sorbo a su cuchara y la metió de nuevo en el plato para seguir escuchando sin interrupciones.

-oh si, pues él nos llevo al bosque donde nos curo con algunos remedios que jamás habíamos visto, luego nos dijo que descansáramos o si no nos noquearía para hacerlo – rio al recordar las palabras "solo descansen, mañana se sentirán mejor, o si no yo me asegurare de que lo hagan".

-y que paso después? – Víbora miro con más interés a Mantis que seguía relatando los hechos.

-bueno, al siguiente día nos habíamos curado tan rápido que no parecía creíble, nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente restaurados como si no hubiéramos pelado nunca – agrego Grulla.

-woow!, creo que están mintiendo chicos, es imposible que las heridas sanen en una noche, llevas días hasta semanas para poder sanar alguna cortada o algo por el estilo – Víbora sonrió exceptiva ante lo que decían los chicos, Song solo puso media sonrisa.

-jajaja, bueno es su decisión si creen o no, yo nomas les estoy hablando con la verdad – Mono le dio otra probaba a su sopa y siguió contando – después de eso, nos puso un entrenamiento peor que los que pone el maestro cuando nos castiga.

-ok chicos, es oficial, nos están mintiendo – Song los miro con una sonrisa y empezó a sacudir su cabeza con desaprobación.

-quieren que les cuente si o no – hablo en un tono enfadado por la poca atención que le ponían a sus palabras.

-está bien, pero trata de sonar mas real – Víbora soltó una pequeña risita.

-pues como quieran, yo les contare tal y como paso todo – Mono le dio otro sorbo a su sopa y tomo un dumpling que se hallaba en un plato en el centro de la mesa.

-Mono prosigue por favor, el próximo que interrumpa será mi compañero de entrenamiento por un mes – la mirada seria de Song era tan radical en ella que todos tragaron grueso asintiendo tímidamente.

-bueno como decía, llegamos al pueblo de Hog-louw, para buscar algún lugar donde comer, y lo encontramos, no recuerdo el nombre del lugar con claridad, ahí conocimos a una mesera que se llama Shao, fue muy gentil, nos atendió muy bien, nosotros esperábamos nuestra comida mientras hablábamos sobre a donde nos dirigíamos realmente, comimos y nos quedamos un rato mas pero…. – Mono cambio su sonrisa por un gesto serio.

-que sucedió Mono? – pregunto la felina con mucho interés.

-unos asesinos llegaron a asaltarnos, una banda de lobos comandados por Lung, un ser despreciable con solo mirarlo, ese asqueroso lobo venia con la intención de robar todo el dinero del lugar, Shao se le interpuso en el camino, pero fácilmente la aparto de un golpe que la aturdió y la hizo recargarse sobre la barra de espera, nosotros veíamos impacientes la escena, ya nos íbamos a poner de pie para hacerles frente, pero Po nos detuvo…. – Mono escucho la voz de Po en su cabeza –(No!...ustedes aseguren a la gente, yo me encargare de ellos).

-acaso tuvo miedo? – pregunto Víbora con una voz burlona.

-NO!, podrías por favor dejar de interrumpir y escuchar hasta que termine! – el tono de voz de Mono cambio drásticamente a uno agudo y seco, miro a la serpiente con una mirada acecina que logro intimidarla.

-oye tranquilo Mono, ella solo quería saber, no te enojes – Song lo miro con preocupación por el repentino cambio de humor, Mono respiro y exhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones aprisionaban, relajo sus músculos y se recargo en la pared para seguir contando.

-perdóname Víbora, es solo que no me gusta que hablen mal de mi hermano, y mucho menos ahora que está muerto – las palabras de Mono dejaron en Shock tanto como a Víbora como a Song, las dos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante tan crudas palabras.

-ya sé que están impresionadas por lo que acaban de escuchar…pero por favor, dejen hablar a Mono para que sepan el por que de las cosas – Grulla las miro con un gesto serio , las dos chicas asintieron y pusieron total atención sobre Mono.

-bueno, Lung trato de acecinar a Shao lanzándole 5 shurikens que iban directamente a su cara y torso, pero nosotros las tomamos y evitamos que esto sucediera, Po nos agradeció por que ni él era tan rápido como para detenerlas, después volteo a mirar a Lung y le dijo que se arrepentirían de haber hecho eso, el escuadrón de Lung se componía de 7 lobos, los 7 se abalanzaron sobre Po tratando de golpearlo y matarlo, pero…el era muy rápido, incluso para nuestros ojos, los lobos lo atacaban desde todos ángulos y direcciones posibles, pero pareciera que Po fuera traspasable – tomo un poco mas de sopa y siguió relatando los hechos – ya que los ataques y las espadas de los lobos lo traspasaban como si no estuviera ahí y a la vez si, algo que no logro entender aun, jamás he visto tanta velocidad en toda mi vida, más que en él, creo que ni en el maestro Shifu lo he visto – observo que la felina y la serpiente lo miraban con impresión y mucha atención, soltó una leve risa al verlo, volteo a un lado para ver que Mantis y Grulla comían tranquilamente como si no les impresionara lo que escuchaban – quizás Oogway pero no creo, pareciera que todo era una mentira, su velocidad era mucha, de pronto dos lobos salieron lanzados hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que escupían montones de sangre por sus bocas, los que se hallaban adentro del restaurante confirmaron que los lobos habían muerto, Lung al igual que todos nosotros estábamos impresionados, Po los había derrotado de un solo golpe, Observamos de nuevo a donde se debería hallar y él se encontraba ahí parado como si nada hubiera pasado, con la espada en su mano derecha, Lung ordeno otro ataque frustrado e irritado por lo que acababa de suceder – tomo un poco de aire y le dio otro sorbo a la sopa – mmm!...que buena esta!…como les decía, los 5 lobos empezaron a atacar a Po con sus espadas mientras este las desviaba con la suya o hacia que ellos mismos se infligieran daño, de pronto de escucho un fuerte crujir de huesos, Po sostenía el cuerpo de un lobo con la palma de su mano izquierda, el lobo tenía mucha sangre en la boca y nariz, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo en la pesada mano de Po, este la agito tirando el cuerpo a un lado de el, Lung estaba enfurecido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…. -.

- y que paso después?, porque te detienes? – Song estaba intrigada, al igual que Víbora ambas querían saber más sobre la historia de Po.

-tranquilas, tenía la garganta reseca – bebió un poco de té y recargo los brazos sobre la mesa.

-bueno, si quieres yo sigo contando – dijo Mantis mientras le daba otro sorbo a la sopa.

-descuida, sigue comiendo tranquilamente, yo terminare de contar – Mono bebió otro poco de té y siguió relatando – bueno, Po logro reducirlos a todos con mucha facilidad, a Lung fue al único que dejo vivir, la gente del bar le aplaudían por su destreza y valentía, incluso Shao le hizo mención de que nadie había hecho algo parecido, se refería a lo que hizo Po y a lo que hizo por ellos, salvarlos de esa saqueada que según ella, era cada semana, fue tanto el agradecimiento que Kao…..el jefe de la seguridad de Hog-Louw fue a hablar con Saur…el gobernador del pueblo sobre lo ocurrido, Saur tuvo una gran impresión que le ofreció a Po una casa para él y nosotros con la condición de que se convirtiera en el protector del valle y que entrenara a todos los soldados por si esa ocasión se volvía hacer presente, Po acepto gustoso la oferta, Kao dijo que nos tendría lista la casa para el atardecer, Po nos dijo que fuéramos a dar la vuelta para conocer el valle, y nos otorgo dinero a cada quien para que compráramos lo que nos diera la gana, el dijo que iría a dar la vuelta en otra dirección y que nos vería al atardecer en el restaurante…- su cara gestaba felicidad y al mismo tiempo tristeza, Grulla y Mantis tenían el mismo gesto.

-eso es muy conmovedor, el tenia un gran corazón – Song puso una sonrisa melancólica junto a Víbora al escuchar estas cosas sobre Po.

-si….si lo tenía….. – Mono rio con la boca cerrada y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo , sonrió al mismo tiempo que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla – bueno cuando volvimos Po empezaba a tardarse, después de 10 minutos del tiempo acordado apareció de entre la oscuridad, ya que para entonces era de noche, y ahí fue donde conocimos a Indra – Song y Víbora estaban en shock, no se imaginaban como Indra los había conocido a ellos.

-y como la conocieron? – Song afilo mas su vista sobre los labios negros de Mono.

-bueno, eso deben preguntárselo a ella, ya que cuando la conocimos, venia recostada en la espalda de Po, nosotros la saludamos y la introducimos a nuestro grupo de viajeros, desde entonces fuimos a nuestra nueva casa que Saur le había otorgado a Po, Indra se descubrió así misma que estaba enamorada de Po – las dos chicas se llevaron las manos/cola a la boca en señal de impresión , Mantis y Grulla asintieron con una ligera sonrisa , Mono rio levemente y siguió contando – bueno así pasaron 11 largos meses, Po nos entrenaba y nos enviaba en pequeñas misiones para enfrentar a los ladrones del valle, el se encargaba de trabajos más duros como atacantes en grupo o algo así por el estilo, un día le llego un mensaje de un pueblo vecino al valle, el pueblo de kakutzo….necesitaban su ayuda para hacerse cargo de algunos problemas con vándalos, Indra iba a decirle sus sentimientos a Po en ese momento pero la carta la interrumpió, Po se fue a Kakutzo con la condición de que cuidáramos bien del valle hasta el atardecer, cuando el regresara, pero para nuestra mala suerte, paso todo lo contrario a lo que esperábamos, nosotros creímos que sería un día ordinario….pero no fue así….. Indra y Grulla se quedaron en casa, yo y Mantis fuimos a pasear al pueblo, pero fue después de media hora que empezó todo lo trágico…. – los 3 jóvenes apretaron sus puños y los golpearon contra la mesa, Song y Víbora solo escuchaban y observaban – Quang-chy ataco el valle, mucha gente murió en esa masacre, según Indra nosotros también habíamos muerto, pero Po llego y nos revivió, sé que es difícil de creer…pero lo es…. Po nos ordeno que nos alejáramos, que el los enfrentaría solo, y lo hiso, pero cuando el derroto a ese asqueroso elefante, también murió…..murió protegiéndonos y sacrificándose por nosotros – a este grado Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban llorando lagrimas agrias de tristeza, Song y Víbora estaban impactadas por lo que escuchaban, muchos sentimientos se revolvían en sus estómagos, algunas lagrimas se balanceaban sobre sus ojos, se pusieron al lado de sus compañeros y juntas les dieron un abrazo grupal.

-debió ser muy doloroso para ustedes pasar por esta etapa – Song abrazaba con más fuerza a Mono, Víbora hizo lo mismo con Grulla.

-si…..(sollozo)…..fue muy doloroso, pero la más afectada fue Indra….(sollozo)….ella sufrió la pérdida más que nosotros – Mono se llevo la mano a la cara para secarse las lagrimas, volteo a ver a Indra con una sonrisa melancólica – es por eso que nos entristece este día Song, el era como nuestro padre y hermano mayor, siempre cuido de nosotros y nos ayudo en nuestros problemas, y no le fue suficiente, dio la vida por nosotros…..(sollozo)…..por eso es que lo respetamos y lo valoramos con un verdadero héroe – hablo en un tono más calmado.

-si, gracias a él nosotros nos encontramos aquí – Mantis se aparto del abrazo grupal y dio un salto a la mesa secando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro – bueno, son cosas que ya han pasado, mejor volvamos al palacio, que el maestro ya nos debe estar esperando – dijo con una sonrisa aun con los ojos vidriosos.

-si…Mantis tiene razón, debemos volver – Mono se soltó del abrazo de Song, no sin antes darle un gracias, sonrió y se puso del otro lado de la mesa.

Los demás asintieron con una misma sonrisa y así salieron todos del restaurante del señor Ping, los 3 jóvenes felices por haberse quitado un peso de encima descargando toda su tristeza atreves de sus cristalinas lagrimas y la 2 jóvenes felices, por haber escuchado la historia de un gran héroe, que para pocos les hubiera sido interesante como a ellas que habrían aprendido a no ser tan egoístas y compartir mas con sus amigos, los 5 empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta que un tic les paso por la cabeza a las dos chicas…

-oigan chicos, si dicen que fue el que mato a Quang-chy y que salvo a Hog-louw con su vida….no hablaran de…. – Song abrió los ojos impresionada al ver que Mono asintió con una sonrisa.

-el demonio blanco… - completo Víbora igual de impactada que Song.

-si…..algunos le decían así, aunque nosotros nunca entendimos porque, y el tampoco nos quiso decir….jajajaja…. ese Po, siempre tan serio pero a la vez tan bondadoso y amable – Grulla sonrió y siguió caminando por las escaleras.

-(vaya, me hubiera gustado conocerlo…..mas) – Song sonrió ante sus pensamientos y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-(vaya, me hubiera gustado conocerlo) – Víbora sonrió ante sus pensamientos y de igual manera se sonrojo levemente.

Así los 5 Jóvenes regresaban al palacio cansados de experimentar tantas emociones en un solo día.

#######

Mai ya había llegado a china y faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a su hogar, seguía corriendo con la misma velocidad desde que salió de las entradas de Shiouwa, sus pies seguían desprendiendo ligeras descargas de electricidad que hacían hoyos en el suelo, pero pronto empezaba a cansarse, el color anaranjado anaranjado de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer a medida que seguía corriendo, su velocidad empezaba a bajar lentamente, Kala se encontraba dormida en la espalda de Mai, este sujetaba sus piernas con ambos brazos para que no cayera y se lastimara de gravedad, su camino se había trazado ante sus ojos, sus pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad mientras seguía brincando árbol tras árbol al mismo tiempo que los tumbaba y los desprendía de las raíces como si fueran de papel, ya faltaba poco para su llegada, ya podía divisar la entrada al pueblo que decía Kakutzo en el cartel, fue frenando la velocidad pero no era suficiente para detenerse, si quería hacerlo, tenía que ser de una manera rápida y brusca…

-Kala…despierta….Kala! – hablo en un tono más fuerte que despertó a la felina al instante, observo que el atardecer se hacía presente filtrando rayos anaranjados por entre las hojas de los arboles, al poco tiempo salieron del bosque para ver un extenso paisaje cubierto de maleza amarilla que los cubría hasta las rodillas, donde se podía ver aun más claro el hermoso color del atardecer teñido de rojo.

-que…..que?...Mai ya llegamos? – pregunto aun somnolienta.

-así es Kala, y te desperté para que te agarres bien fuerte porque voy a frenar – dijo mientras sacaba la espada del estuche negro que portaba en el lado izquierdo de la cintura, cuando lo hizo la espada desprendió dos pequeños rayos azules que bailaron en el filo por unos segundos.

-pues que esperas, frena – dijo aun molesta por haber sido interrumpida en su siesta.

-bueno, te sugiero que te agarres fuerte porque lo hare de una manera brusca – ya habían salido del área de maleza y ahora solo había tierra firme.

-está bien – Kala aferro bien las garras a la gabardina negra de Mai.

-lista? – pregunto cómo última advertencia.

-si Mai, estoy lista – dijo ya totalmente recuperada.

-bueno…aquí vamos! –

Mai alzo su espada y espero a ver un punto firme en la tierra para detenerse, cuando lo tuvo dejo caer la espada con mucha velocidad, envió los pies para enfrente haciendo una oposición extra al momento de frenar, cuando el filo de la espada se enterró en el suelo una onda de aire fue desprendida en la dirección en la que Mai corría levantando mucha tierra y pedazos de rocas, Mai sintió que todo su cuerpo se jalo en la dirección de la onda pero no se soltó de la espada, sus pies se habían enterrado hasta las rodillas dentro del suelo, Kala sintió la fuerza del impacto por lo que se aferro mas a Mai con sus garras que empezaban a romper la tela de la gabardina, seguían frenando mientras la espada y sus pies seguían levantando la tierra dejando marcas en todo el suelo, pronto se detuvieron hasta quedar totalmente quietos , Kala temblaba y tenía todo el pelaje esponjado, sus ojos amenazaban salirse de sus cuencas, todavía sin poder soltarse del cuerpo de Mai, este por otro lado sentía que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, el brillo anaranjado de sus ojos desapareció junto con su sombrero de paja, saco la espada de la tierra y la sacudió para dejarla limpia de nuevo, la guardo en el estuche negro y dio un profundo respiro…

-parece que si fue un poco violento no Kala? – observo que ella seguía aferrada a su pecho con sus garras, sonrió levemente y la miro con la mitad de la cara – ya paso Kala, puedes estar tranquila.

-COMO DICES QUE PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA! CASI ME MATAS MAI! – grito la felina totalmente alterada por la situación, bajo de la espalda de Mai y tomo su mochila para seguir caminando hasta la entrada del pueblo que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Kala, solo fue una pequeña derrapada, nada fuera de lo común – Mai se puso a un lado de ella mientras hablaba con el gesto relajado.

-Mai para ti nada fuera de lo normal es tirarte de una de las montañas a una muerte segura! – hablo en un tono de enfado y susto.

-bueno, quizás me pase un poco, pero no te ocurrió nada….además ya llegamos, antes de la hora que creí que llegaríamos – volteo su mirada a una casa que era diferente a las demás, esta era de un color verde con morado y media 5 veces más que las otras.

La gente que veía pasar a la lince y al panda los saludaban cordialmente y con mucho respeto, ellos correspondían el saludo de la misma manera.

-bueno, ya llegamos, hogar dulce hogar –Kala abrió las puertas que eran de un color negro, su estructura estaba hecha a base de madera, al momento de abrirlas emitió un chirrido que no fue nada agradable para los oídos de ambos, entraron lentamente y cerraron la puerta poniendo un pasador de 1 metro de largo con forma de barrote.

-vaya vaya, por fin llegaron, los estábamos esperando – Kala y Mai se dieron media vuelta para ver a un lince y a un chidan, ambos vestidos todos de negro mientras alrededor de su cuerpo llevaban armas blancas de todo tipo, desde shurikens, hasta catanas, los ojos del lince eran amarillo profundo y los del chidan eran rojos, ambos caminaron y le dieron un abrazo grupal a Kala, después la soltaron y caminaron hasta donde se hallaba Mai.

-Mai, parece que has perdido tu sombrero jajaja, bueno….te estaba esperando – dijo en un tono molesto y a la vez cortante.

-que quieres Zeko? – Mai no lo miraba, seguía observando la puerta de entrada por donde acababa acababa de pasar Kala.

-quiero que te alejes de ella Mai, ella es mía y no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo a su lado – dijo mientras se le acercaba mas y mas, el chidan solo observaba a distancia, sabía que algo feo pasaría…..más bien le pasaría a Zeko.

-estoy cansado Zeko, no quiero discutir por esto de nuevo, la ultima vez Laux te salvo, pero ahora no creo que tengas oportunidad – lo observo de manera fría con esos ojos verdes que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz.

-pero si yo no estoy discutiendo panda, solo te advierto que no la seguirás viendo por tu bien – dijo el lince mientras paseaba un filoso cuchillo por la palma de su mano izquierda por detrás de su espalda.

-a mi no me interesan las cursilerías románticas Zeko, eso se lo dejo a los idiotas como tú, ahora quítate de enfrente o si no lo vas a lamentar – Mai iba a dar un paso pero Zeko lo detuvo empujándolo.

-(hay mierda, creo que Zeko necesitara mucha ayuda médica después de esto, y si…quizás un cajón fúnebre) – el chidan dio algunos pasos hacia atrás saliéndose del ambiente tenso que había entre los dos.

-Zeko, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto en un tono calmado.

-no lo sé panda idiota, dime qué fue lo que hice? – dijo en un tono burlón al mismo tiempo que sacaba una katana de su espalda con la mano derecha.

-Zeko…..es tu última advertencia, desaparece de mi vista y quizás mañana estés en una pieza – Mai cambio su tono tranquilo a uno silencioso y seco.

-mejor quítate tú si no quieres morir – Zeko le lanzo un espadazo con la katana pero Mai ya tenía su espada forcejeando contra la de el – maldito!, como es posible que seas tan rápido! – grito mientras seguía forcejeando contra la espada de Mai.

Zeko tenía la katana sujeta con las dos manos tratando de doblegar la espada del panda, tenía las venas marcadas de sus dos brazos mientras seguía poniendo toda la fuerza que ponía en su katana para atacar a Mai, este tenía su espada sujeta únicamente con la mano derecha, Mai se veía relajado, no estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en el forcejeo, camino un paso para quedar cara a cara con el lince…

-te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo Zeko?, y te das cuenta del porque lo estás haciendo? – Mai lo miro directo a los ojos con una mirada afilada.

-lo hago para quitarte del camino y que Kala sea mía – dijo mientras seguía forcejeando con toda su fuerza, las espada y la katana sacaban chispas hacia los lados por la presión que había entre ellas.

- Zeko…esto lo haces por celos?, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… yo no participo en tu jueguito del macho alfa, son estupideces, eso me deja con una duda…amas a kala? O la consideras un objeto manipulable de tu propiedad? – Mai lo miraba con mucha tranquilidad, sus ojos verdes estaban conectados a los amarillos de él.

- lo único que sé es que ella es mía panda!, y tú la estas separando de mi!, no dejare que lo hagas! – empezó a sobre esforzar su cuerpo tratando de hacer caer la espada de Mai, pero este seguía firme, como si su fuerza para él fuera una simple ventisca de aire.

-entonces no la amas Zeko….la quieres para satisfacer tus necesidades….lo siento pero tu respuesta es incorrecta – Mai sonrió y y con un poco de fuerza rompió la katana del lince con mucha facilidad, la espada de Mai desprendió un rayo azul al momento de romper la katana de Zeko.

-que? – Zeko no pudo reaccionar cuando vio la espada de Mai rozarle la mejilla, detrás de él se encontraban varios bloques de adobe bastante gruesos, Mai guardo su espada en el estuche negro y camino hasta quedar a un lado de el, se acerco al oído del lince y le susurro…

-eso no es amor Zeko, piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar – Mai volteo a ver al chidan que se hallaba a distancia de ellos – se me había pasado saludarte Roa, espero que estés bien – el chidan asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, Mai sonrió discretamente y entro en la casa dejando a Zeko inmóvil.

Cuando Roa se acerco a Zeko para ver si Mai le había hecho algún daño escucho un crujido proveniente de los bloques de adobe que se hallaban detrás de Zeko, movió su cabeza para ver que todos los bloques estaban partidos de la misma forma y del mismo lado, rápidamente observo a Zeko y lo que aprecio lo dejo impactado, de la mejilla del lince caían interminables gotas de sangre, la herido estaba posicionada al mismo nivel del corte de los bloques de adobe…

-te lo dije idiota, no te metas con Mai porque acabaras muerto, pero no…tenias que jugar al macho alfa y ve en lo que resulta, da gracias a que nomas fue una pequeña cortada y no tu cabeza o tus brazos – Roa chasqueo sus dedos enfrente de la cara de Zeko para que reaccionara.

-creo que Mai se puede quedar con Kala después de todo –dijo el lince con un tono de voz tembloroso y tímido, Roa lo miro con desaprobación y se metió en la casa seguido de él.

#######

Los 5 jóvenes ya habían vuelto al palacio, entraron en el salón de los héroes donde se hallaban Shifu, Oogway, Indra y Tigresa viendo hacia arriba donde se localizaba el dragón de jade que sostenía el rollo en su boca, los 5 jóvenes cerraron la puerta con cuidado y caminaron algunos pasos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa que no funciono por que el maestro Shifu ya los había visto desde que llegaron…

-llegan tarde – dijo en un tono de voz molesto.

-lo sentimos maestro, el motivo es que bajamos al pueblo a visitar a mi padre y se nos hiso tarde – Song estaba muy apenada, no quería ser reprendida por Shifu ya que ella era una alumna estrella al igual que Tigresa.

-no quiero escuchar escusas Song, solo pasen y acérquense a nosotros – Shifu la miro con un gesto molesto.

-es-está bien maestro – dijo y camino hasta donde se hallaban Tigresa e Indra, los demás los siguieron con la mirada baja por la vergüenza.

-que sucede maestro Shifu – Mantis observo que Oogway hacia unos pasos elaborados mientras los pétalos color rosa bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Oogway le entregara el rollo del dragón a Tigresa para desbloquear todo su potencial – Shifu reflejaba mucho orgullo tanto en su cara como en sus palabras.

-oh, ya veo – dijo el insecto mientras daba un salto al hombro de Indra –pss!, como se lo está tomando Tigresa? – dijo en un susurro, Indra lo volteo a ver con media sonrisa.

-ya sabes cómo es ella Mantis, se lo está tomando de maravilla, quizás demasiada para mi gusto – Indra y Mantis observaron que Tigresa tenía el gesto serio mientras ponía las manos detrás de su espalda imitando a Shifu.

-de tal palo tal astilla, Tigresa se parece a Shifu cuando se para de esa manera – Mantis los señalo con las tenazas, Indra siguió las tenazas de Mantis y pudo ver que era cierto, la misma postura, el mismo gesto enojón, la misma forma de agitar la cola.

-ppsssswttpsssp! , Mantis ya basta, no me quiero reír!, que no vez que mi padre me va a castigar si me descubre riéndome! – dijo gritándole en voz baja al insecto con las mejillas rojas por aguantar la risa.

-está bien, pero no te enojes…..oye y desde cuando le dices papa al maestro? – dijo en un susurro mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con media sonrisa.

-pues desde ahora tonto!, que no te diste cuenta que hubo una escena cursi haya afuera! – dijo tratando de sonar enojada pero se moría por reír cada vez que veía a Shifu y a Tigresa.

-pues más bien parecía que la madre y la tía abrazaban a su pequeño bebe – con eso Mantis hizo que Indra estallara las carcajadas que tenia atoradas en la garganta, Shifu y Tigresa voltearon a hacia atrás para ver que Mantis estaba tirado en el suelo.

-donde esta mi hija Mantis? – dijo Shifu con una ceja alzada.

-fue al baño maestro, dijo que no se sentía bien – Mantis dio un salto al hombro de Mono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el primate sonrió y le choco la tenaza con su mano.

-buena esa hermano – dijo en un susurro.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del palacio…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESE MANTIS ES UN CASO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Indra se estaba revolviendo en los pastizales del patio delantero mientras se tomaba el estomago entre sus manos por no poder para de reír.

En el salón de los héroes…

-guerrera dragón, el rollo es tuyo – Oogway estiro la mano donde sostenía el rollo apuñado, la felina dio un paso y lo tomo con la palma de sus manos, lo observo por unos momentos, era por lo que había entrenado durante 20 largos años, por lo que había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo, ahora todo eso era recompensado con ese título, con ese rollo….

-ábrelo hija, que esperas – Shifu estaba impaciente, la felina asintió y empezó a abrirlo con lentitud, destapo el contenedor y saco el rollo, sostuvo el embase con su cola mientras estiraba el rollo con ambas manos hacia los lados.

Cuando empezó a abrirlo una luz brillante proveniente del fino papel obligo a que todos se taparan los ojos, Tigresa hiso su cabeza a un lado esquivando la fuerte luz segadora, Oogway sonrió sin dejar de ver a la felina, la luz desapareció por completo dejando ver a una felina desencajada, Tigresa estiraba el rollo y lo movía de derecha a izquierda como si tratara de hallar algo que no había en el, Shifu y Oogway caminaron hasta quedar a su lado , el panda rojo vio la reacción de la felina y empezó a preocuparse…

-que sucede hija?, no entiendes lo que dice? – la miro con mucha atención.

-está en blanco – dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas.

-que? – Shifu la miro y trato de escuchar bien lo que había dicho.

-maestro…el rollo… esta en blanco – Tigresa dejo caer su mano derecha con el que sostenía el rollo.

-que?!, pero si eso es imposible! – se acerco mas a la felina.

-maestro, mírelo! Esta en blanco! – la felina estiro el rollo para que shifu lo viera a lo que este desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-no, el rollo no debe ser visto por nadie más que por ti – lo dudo un poco en un segundo le arrebato el rollo a Tigresa que quedo desencajada, lo abrió y lo miraba de derecha a izquierda mientras lo movía de arriba abajo igual que la felina – está en blanco…..-

Los dos voltearon a ver al maestro Oogway que los miraba con una sonrisa cálida…

-maestro que significa esto? – dijo mientras le enseñaba el rollo del dragón totalmente estirado.

-ese es el rollo del dragón Shifu – señalo al rollo con su bastón mientras lo miraba con una cara irónica.

-no lo entiendo….. – dijo mientras guardaba el rollo y se lo entregaba a Tigresa, los demás estaban igual de confundidos que él, se suponía que el rollo le daría los poderes necesarios al guerrero dragón para desbloquear su máximo.

-tu no lo debes de entender, ella debe Shifu – señalo a Tigresa que tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-pero….pero….está bien maestro - volteo a ver a Tigresa con el mismo gesto confundido que ella – Tigresa, quizás debas meditar en tu cuarto hasta que entiendas el significado del rollo – se puso frente a ella.

-pero maestro… - Tigresa apretó los puños en desesperación.

-pero nada Tigresa, vete a tu cuarto a estudiar este rollo – se lo entrego y salió del salón de los héroes dejando a Oogway y a los demás parados como si o estuvieran ahí.

La felina soltó un pequeño rugido mientras apretaba el rollo con su puño y golpeaba el suelo con su pie derecho, se dio media vuelta sin hacer reverencias y azotó la puerta del salón de los héroes dejando a todos desencajados, Indra había entrado por la puerta del atrás con algunas hojas en la cabeza y con las mejillas rojas por tanto reír, observo que Oogway se estaba retirando por la puerta principal y a los 5 que se habían quedado estáticos, como si hubieran presenciado un asesinato, la felina camino hasta quedar frente a ellos…

-que fue lo que sucedió aquí? – pregunto aun respirando por la boca por el aire que se le había escapado en sus enormes carcajadas.

-bueno…como decirlo, Tigresa obtuvo lo que quiso pero a la vez no lo obtuvo – las palabras de Mantis le generaron más dudas a Indra, Víbora le pego con la cola en la cabeza.

- no seas tonto Mantis, lo que queremos decir es que Tigresa obtuvo el rollo del dragón, pero está en blanco – Indra la miro confundida, Víbora dio un suspiro e hizo el ademan de la desentendida.

-quieres decir que mi hermanita trabajo muy duro para obtener un papel en blanco? – Indra observo que todos asintieron con la cabeza – waow! Y como se lo tomo? – aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no se quiso quedar con la duda.

-bueno, digamos que no lo tomo nada bien, en este momento debe estar destrozando toda el área de habitaciones en un ataque de ira – Mono sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo de solo pensarlo.

-creo que yo dormiré al aire libre esta noche – Mantis miro a Indra con timidez.

-estoy contigo Mantis – Grulla se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

-oh, vamos, no sean miedosos, conociéndola ya se le pasara para la noche, por el momento vayamos a cenar, que ya esta atardeciendo y pronto caerá la noche – Indra salió del salón de entrenamiento seguida de los demás, Song se adelante hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

-Indra, deberías de hablar con ella, es tu hermana, quizás te escuche – Song la miro con una sonrisa cálida, Indra bajo la cabeza dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-no lo sé Song, ya he intentado de todo para acercarme a ella, pero es muy cerrada con sus sentimientos, quizás porque le da miedo a expresarlos de nuevo y salir lastimada – Indra se tomo la barbilla con su mano mientras trataba de pensar en su teoría.

-y como sabes todo eso Indra? – Song estaba impresionada por todo lo que había dicho la tigre siberiana, quizás ella tenía razón.

-no lo sé Song, es solo una teoría, lo que si se es que si empieza a comportarse de una manera más agresiva de lo normal nos veremos forzadas a calmarla por la fuerza – Indra la miro y sonrió al ver que Song se llevo una ligera impresión.

-creo que tienes razón Indra, espero que eso no pase, no me gusta hacerle daño a alguien de nuestro equipo, en especial si es tu hermana menor, pienso que podría arruinar nuestra amistad – Song la miro un poco alterada por la situación, Indra sonrió y recargo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-descuida Song, nada podría arruinar nuestra amistad, ahora, vayamos a comer, que me muero de hambre – Indra se tomo el estomago con su mano derecha mientras la agitaba de arriba abajo, Song soltó una tierna sonrisa al escuchar el leve gruñido de su estomago y el de ella.

-vez Indra, ya me lo contagiaste, ahora tendré que hacer muchos fideos para acallar nuestros estómagos – Indra la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias Song, te amo, te amo, ahora no pierdas el tiempo y ve a hacer esos fideos que lo que menos quiero comer en estos momentos es tofu –Song dio un gran respiro al momento que Indra la soltó, le dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, los demás entraron en la cocina y por ultimo Mono que cerró las puertas a la entrada del palacio.

######

Tigresa se hallaba en su cuarto, estaba harta, no entendía el significado del rollo aunque lo haya meditado más de una hora, lo veía y lo veía como si hubiera una minúscula pista enterrada en alguna parte del papel, pero nada, solo el reflejo de ella se alcanzaba a ver con la ayuda de la luz que emitían las velas que se hallaban a su alrededor, frustrada de tanto pensar se levanto y se encamino a su cama, se quito sus sandalias color café y dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la acolchonada tela de la cama, su vista se clavo en el frio techo de madera perdiendo su vista en el, movía su cola en línea recta con mucha tranquilidad, el brillo de sus ojos color rubí era tenue ante las velas, dio un largo suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse en ellas…

-no lo entiendo! – grito fastidiada – porque, que se supone que deba ver en un papel donde aparece únicamente mi reflejo!...aaasssh!, trabaje muy duro durante 20 años para esto?!...debe ser una broma de mal gusto! – tomo el rollo y lo lanzo a una esquina del cuarto como si fuera cualquier objeto inservible, se levanto para quedar sentada en la cama, observo todo su alrededor y algo le llamo la atención, encima de una repisa había un objeto cuadrado cubierto por una manta café oscuro, la felina se paro Y tomo el pedazo de tela con una de sus manos, empezó a tirar de ella mientras observaba con atención el objeto que se estaba revelando, cuando termino de tirar de el los ojos de ella se abrieron levemente en señal de impresión, soltó un pequeño aliento que apenas logro hacerse audible, el objeto era un espejo de gran tamaño con bordes dorados en las esquinas del cuadriculado objeto, Tigresa lo tomo con sus dos manos y en él se pudo ver su reflejo hasta la cintura, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, abrazo el espejo mientras seguía sollozando, se sentó en la cama con el frio objeto entre sus manos...

-por que?...por que me engañaste…. Dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste, fuiste un mentiroso, te odio por haberme hecho esto, cada vez que pienso en ti me siento débil, estos malditos sentimientos que he tratado de enterrar durante 20 años no ha sido posible…..porque es tan difícil dejar de pensar en ti…un mentiroso que jugó conmigo como todos lo hicieron a lo largo de mi vida…..GRRRRR!...NO! - tomo el espejo y lo puso del otro lado de la cama, después empezó a golpear el suelo de madera haciendo que este se rompiera y se rajara mas entre cada golpe – porque!...estúpidos sentimientos!...solo te hacen débil!...pero no puedo!...porque sigo amando a alguien que ya está muerto! – sin poder con el cansancio se recostó sobre la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada maldiciendo al aire, después de 5 minutos se calmo y se despego lentamente de ella, se levanto y seco el pelaje húmedo de su cara, relajo el gesto y se dispuso a ir a cenar después de tan largo día.

#######

Mai se hallaba en su habitación preparando una mochila con todas sus pertenencias, metía armas y ropa en un mismo compartimiento, tomo un estuche negro con abrazadera dándole la forma de una maleta, la abrió y metió su espada alargada, delgada pero filosa y letal, cerro el estuche y la mochila y las metió debajo de su cama, camino hasta un espejo donde se pudo ver a él, un panda de alta estatura con un cuerpo torneado, vestido con una camisa desmangada color azul fuerte y con unos pantalones negros, observo sus ojos color verde Jade que brillaban en la oscuridad de su cuarto, dio un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, cuando la abrió pudo ver que Kala estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su cuarto, la felina retrocedió un paso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mai rio levemente y la miro por unos momentos…

-que sucede Kala? – pregunto en un tono amable.

-oh…..veras, es que…..yo – Indra hablaba con voz tímida al momento de quedarse unida a los ojos verdes de Mai.

-tu….. Qué? – tratando de animarla a continuar.

-yo…..lo siento Mai, por lo de hace unas horas cuando llegamos…..perdóname por haberme portado así contigo, no sé en que estaba pensando – Kala bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba los puños, Mai la miro con el mismo gesto relajado.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Kala….no has hecho nada malo, mejor olvida eso y vayamos a darle el reporte a Laux para dar por zanjado el tema de la misión – Mai se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el largo corredor lleno de puertas dejando a la felina parada en medio de él, Kala reacciono y camino a paso rápido hasta quedar a la par de él.

-deberás lo siento Mai, yo no quería – no termino por que Mai la detuvo con una mano frente a su cara.

-dije que basta de eso Kala, ya te he dicho que no hay nada que perdonar – dijo en una voz seria y silenciosa, Kala asintió y siguió caminando no muy conforme por la respuesta de Mai.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que Zeko y Roa aparecieron enfrente de ellos, el felino al ver que Kala y Mai estaban juntos frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada asesina al panda, Roa tenía el gesto normal, sonrió al ver que Kala se hallaba junto a Mai…

-a donde van? – pregunto el lince mirándolos con recelo.

-bueno, yo iré con Laux, Kala se quedara con ustedes, no es así? – Mai miro a la lince de manera seria, Kala volteo a verlo desencajada por lo que acababa de decir.

-pero que dices?!...yo voy a ir contigo que no lo recuerdas?! – la felina lo miro con desesperación. Mai volteo la cara ignorando se mirada.

-dije que te quedaras con ellos, yo tengo que hablar solo con Laux – dijo en un tono frio y cortante, siguió caminando mientras dejaba atrás a los 3 individuos con una mueca de impaciencia.

-oigan, que le sucede? Últimamente está actuando muy extraño – Roa miro de reojo a Zeko, este desvió la mirada ignorando al chidan.

-no lo sé Roa, pero me preocupa – Kala se quedo viendo al piso pensativa, cosa que no le agrado mucho al lince hombre.

-bueno, ya saben cómo es el, déjalo Kala, el muy amargado prefiere estar solo – Kala miro a Zeko con desaprobación al igual que Roa, el felino se encogió de hombros poniendo una cara de inocencia – que?...es la verdad – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia su derecha, Kala observo que en la mejilla de el lince había una cura teñida de rojo sangre.

-que te paso en la mejilla Zeko? – Kala hablo con firmeza al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con curiosidad, Roa soltó una leve risa y Zeko volteo su mirada hacia otra parte con dignidad.

Mai siguió caminando por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, salió por otro pasillo con puerta corrediza, camino por otro pasillo que era iluminado por montones de velas un poco acabadas, dentro de algunos cuartos se podían ver todo tipo de soldados como linces, gansos, chidan, lobos, hienas, y demás con cuerpos musculosos, los sujetos miraban a Mai con temor y con respeto, algunos lo reverenciaban al momento de pasar a un lado de el, después entro al área de ejercicios donde había pesas y algunos otros aparatos para ejercitarse, había un terreno cuadrado cubierto por una lona negra donde algunos soldador median sus habilidades contra otros, todos veían a Mai y retrocedían o dejaban de hacer sus asuntos para saludarlo, después se hallaban unas escaleras que llevaban a un tercer piso, al llegar ahí Mai diviso una puerta para dos personas a la vez, estaba hecha de madera pintada de un color negro que amenazaba con caerse, Mai la abrió para entrar a una clase de oficina donde un Leopardo lo esperaba con los brazos apoyados en un escritorio…

-te estaba esperando Mai – el leopardo sonrió al ver que la reacción del panda fue neutra – toma asiento por favor – Mai asintió y se sentó en una silla acolchonada – y cuéntame, como reacciono el cliente a nuestro trabajo? – enfoco sus ojos en el.

Mai alzo la vista para ver a un leopardo viejo con algunas cicatrices en sus brazos que sobresalían de su pelaje gris, en su ojos derecho portaba un parche que cubría otra cicatriz, su ojo derecho era de color café claro, en su boca había otra cicatriz que cruzaba sus labios y terminaba en su mejilla izquierda, vestía una camisa negra con mangas hasta la mitad de los brazos, un pantalón del mismo color con bordados de dragón en los lados laterales.

-nos fue bien Laux, el emperador quedo satisfecho con nuestro trabajo – dijo en voz neutra.

-que bien que haya sido así Mai…..nuestra reputación nos prevalece, mas bien, tú has hecho que este trabajo se mantenga en pie – tomo una copa que contenía sake y le dio un sorbo – delicioso!...hump!, hump!... Disculpa…como te decía, la gente confía en tus servicios más que en los de la compañía.

-si, ya me habían dicho eso Laux, solo venia avisarte que hoy renuncio – las palabras de Mai hicieron que Laux rompiera la copa que llevaba en sus manos, miro al panda con exaltación y con temor a la vez.

-PERO QUE DICES MAI! ESPERO QUE SEA UNA BROMA! – Laux lo miro con los ojos afilados esperando la más mínima reacción del panda.

-no….no lo es…. Hoy me marcho Laux – Mai lo miro con el gesto relajado, Laux se levanto de su silla y empujo el escritorio al frente en señal de enfado.

-no!, no puedes renunciar Mai!, tu perteneces a este lugar!, desde que llegaste aquí lo sabías!, que es lo que te a hecho cambiar de opinión! – Laux golpeo el escritorio con los puños cerrados, su voz sonaba ronca y seca.

-son razones personales Laux, por eso me voy – dijo sin perder la calma.

-NO!, TU NO TE IRAS ME ESCUCHASTE!? NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO!, SEGUIRAS TRABAJANDO AQUÍ QUIERAS O NO! – el temor de Laux se convertía en ira y coraje, coraje que le daba el poder de hacerle frente a Mai.

-tu no lo decides Laux, lo decido yo!, se que te da miedo que me vaya, porque te he llenado los bolsillos durante 20 años, ahora mírame, tengo 31 años y sigo en este desastre, por eso me largo de aquí, solo, ni tu ni nadie podrán impedirlo! – finalizo, Mai se levanto de la silla y salió de la sala azotando la puerta, Laux estaba sudando frio, no sabía qué hacer para que se quedara, lo haría por la fuerza montando una guardia de 10 hombres frente a la habitación de Mai.

Laux salió apresurado en busca de sus mejores soldados, los recluto y les explico el por qué de las cosas, los 10 hombres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha bien armados rumbo a la habitación de Mai, Laux ordeno que montaran una guardia en las afueras de la casa por si lograba escapar, le ordeno a Zeko y a Roa que se quedaran al frente de la puerta principal, y a Kala que se quedara en su habitación y que por ningún motivo saliera de ella, así fue y pronto paso una hora, ya todo era de noche, los soldados se hallaban parados frente a la puerta de Mai haciendo vigilancia…

-(risa con la boca cerrada)….parece que Laux hará todo lo posible para que me quede….mmm….no pensaba que sería tan tardado salir de este lugar – Mai se hallaba sentado sobre su cama en posición de lo loto, detrás de él se hallaba una mochila mediana junto al estuche negro donde portaba su espada –bueno, es hora de salir de aquí – se paro y se puso la mochila, tomo el estuche con forma de maleta y lo paso por una hebilla metálica que sobresalía de su cintura, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con mucha calma, al hacerlo los guardias se sobresaltaron y se pusieron en guardia apuntándole con sus cuchillos y espadas.

-tu no iras a ningún lado Mai!...Laux nos ordeno que te mantuviéramos aquí, así que entra en tu cuarto por las buenas, o te meteremos por las malas – el guardia frunció el ceño al ver que Mai no se movía.

- chicos, ustedes son mis aliados, no hagan que los veo como mis enemigos por favor – Mai empezó a caminar pero un guardia se interpuso en su camino.

-entonces te meteremos a la fuerza! Ataquen! –el guardia corrió con su espada directo a Mai.

Los demás lo siguieron de cerca con las lanzas apuntándole ,Mai suspiro y se puso en guardia sin su espada esperando a que lo atacaran, 2 guardias le lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, Mai tomo el puño de uno y esquivo agachándose el del otro, con el puño del primer guardia golpeo la cara del otro lanzándolo varios pasos hacia atrás, Mai le pego un codazo en el estomago al otro y después una patada donde mismo mandándolo a volar hacia los demás, aprovecho y salió corriendo por el lado contrario del pasillo donde se hallaba una ventana, los guardias empezaron a perseguirlo, Mai al no ver otro camino unió sus pies y dio un salto dándose una voltereta para romper la vitrina con su espalda….

PRIIIIISH!

El ruido de los vidrios alerto a todos los guardias que se hallaban en el patio, Laux , Zeko y Roa se pusieron en guardia frente a la puerta mientras sus ojos escaneaban todo el patio que estaba rodeado por guardias y samuráis, Mai cayó de espaldas entre la maleza haciendo un poco de ruido, para su suerte la mochila amortiguo la caída, el ruido que causo provoco que todos pusieran su atención hacia ese lugar…

-(mierda, y yo que quería pasar inadvertido….ni modo) – Mai salió de la maleza caminando tranquilamente, los guardias se enfocaron frente a el mientras lo rodeaban con sigilo.

-se acabo Mai, vuelve a tu habitación y demos esto por terminado! – Laux grito desde la puerta sin bajar la guardia.

-es eso o que te devolvamos a el por partes jajajaja – Zeko lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra, por fin tendría la oportunidad de darle su merecido a ese panda.

-Laux, esto es estúpido, te dije que ya he tomado mi decisión, me decepciona que no aceptes mis decisiones, te dije que ni tu ni tu ejercito me podría detener, así que háganse a un lado y nadie saldrá lastimado – Mai empezaba a molestarse, lo fastidiaba tener que hacer las cosas de la manera difícil.

-si eso es lo que quieres….. ATAQUENLO PERO NO LO MATEN! – los guardias y samuráis asintieron y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia Mai.

-maldita sea! – Mai se subió sus dos manos a la altura de sus hombros y cerro sus puños, flexiono un poco sus piernas y enfoco su vista en todos sus alrededores – (si…..definitivamente el modo difícil es para mí).

Los guardias atacaban con sus armas, Mai únicamente usaba sus pies y sus manos para defenderse, desviaba el filo de las espadas con las palmas de su manos, con sus pies golpeaba a los sujetos apartándolos, un guardia aprovecho que tenía su pierna estirada, lo tomo de ella y empezó a jalarlo hacia él, Mai sintió que lo tenían del pie derecho, con el izquierdo le pego una patada en la cara, el guardia soltó a Mai inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente en el suelo, pasaron 5 minutos y todos los guardias se hallaban en el suelo noqueados, Mai se sacudió el polvo de su camisa azul y camino hacia donde estaba Laux, Zeko y Roa…

-detente ahí Mai, no queremos hacerte daño – Laux hablaba con firmeza pero sus ojos reflejaban inseguridad.

-debes de estar bromeando - Mai miro con sarcasmo al leopardo.

-yo me encargo! – Zeko salió corriendo a él con una katana, pero su intención no era detenlo, era matarlo.

-ya me cansaste Zeko – el lince le lanzo un tajazo con la katana, Mai lo esquivo y con la palma de su mano golpeo su estomago, el impacto creó una pequeña onda de aire entre ambos, Zeko salió hacia atrás girando por el suelo sin poder detenerse.

-te lo dije Zeko, no te quería hacer daño pero me obligaste – Mai iba a caminar hacia el pero una voz lo detuvo.

-espera Mai! –

El panda volteo a ver a su espalda para ver a Kala con lagrimas en los ojos...

-Kala te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto y por ningún motivo salieras! – Laux la miro con fastidio y desaprobación.

-ya te dije que tu no eres mi padre, no te hagas pasar por algo que no eres – Kala le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba escapar un leve rugido, Mai la miro con asombro, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera.

-escúchame Mai, no quiero que te vayas, me da miedo quedarme sola aquí – la felina bajo la cabeza entre apenada y asustada, Mai la miro con más detenimiento, ella escondía algo, lo noto por que observo que se mordía los labios inferiores y apretaba los puños.

-hay algo que no me estás diciendo Kala, que sucede? – Mai y Laux la miraron con más atención, Zeko se estaba levantando de los escombros con sangre en sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-me da miedo quedarme sola….porque…. –

-POR QUE KALA!?- Mai la miro perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-porque…Zeko me ha corrompido Mai, el me forzó a hacerlo – Mai y Laux abrieron los ojos muy impactados, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Laux sintió que una daga atravesó su pecho Mai la observo, su voz era débil y quebrada, sus ojos del color celeste, Roa miro a Zeko con desprecio e ira.

-te dije que seria mía Mai, te lo dije jajajajaja – Mai volteo a ver al lince con un gesto tan frio que congelaba el alma del ser más caliente sobre la tierra, Zeko no se sintió intimidado, camino lentamente hasta quedar cerca de todos, tomo la katana con las dos manos y se abalanzó sobre Mai, el panda le dio un rápido abrazo a la felina que dejo a todos desencajados, incluso a ella.

-apártate por favor – dijo en un tono dulce, Kala asintió todavía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, retrocedió algunos pasos para quedar apartada de Mai.

Mai cambio su gesto amable a uno frio y asesino, volteo a ver al lince que estaba a pocos centímetros de enterrarle la katana en el cuello…

-(creí que no tendría que usar mi espada para salir de aquí) – Mai abrió el estuche con su mano izquierda y tomo la espada que cayó en su mano derecha, cerro el estuche un con un rápido movimiento desvió el ataque del lince – eres un enfermo Zeko, te das cuenta del daño que has causado – la voz de Mai era fría y aguda.

-yo te lo dije Panda, ella seria mía, y ya lo es –la mirada de Zeko no cambiaba.

-esto se acabo Zeko, te he tolerado más que a nadie, pensé que cambiarias de la forma de ser, pero veo que un sujeto de 40 años como tu no cambia, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una mujer 15 años menor que tu? – la espada de Mai empezó a soltar ligeros rayos azules que se balanceaban en todo el filo, sus manos empezaron a cubrirse de una estela anaranjada con toques dorados

-eso no me importa panda, te asesinare de una buena vez – Zeko le lanzo otro tajazo pero Mai lo detuvo con su espada.

Estuvieron forcejeando hasta que en un movimiento brusco Mai rompió la katana del lince con su espada y le enterró su espada en el corazón…

-se acabo Zeko – Mai retiro la espada del pecho del lince, Zeko escupió un poco de sangre y murió unos segundos después de estar agonizando, Mai se dio media vuelta para ver a Laux a los ojos.

-eres un idiota Laux, Kala si te quiso como un padre, pero tu nunca le demostraste cariño, siempre te la pasabas con mujeres bebiendo y haciendo demás cosas que solo los cerdos como tu hacen – Laux estaba callado, no podía decir nada, no tenía ningún argumento para defenderse – y ahora….después de 20 años quieres jugar al buen padre.. [risa burlona]…por favor, eres patético – Mai camino hasta donde estaba Kala.

La felina seguía llorando, Mai la miro con una sonrisa cálida, Roa camino hasta quedar enfrente de Mai, estaba triste, la noticia de que Kala había sido violada no le agrado para nada, Mai lo miro con un gesto que le dio a entender que sabía lo que pasaba con él, el chidan se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa tímida, Mai volteo a ver a Kala que seguía llorando, la tomo de los hombros y la alzo hasta ponerla de pie…

-Kala….no llores… ese bastardo ya no te podrá hacer daño – Kala se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y le dedico una sonrisa débil, después se abrazo de Mai, el lo permitió, estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Mai la separo de él y la tomo de los hombros – Kala, se lo que piensas de mi, conozco tus sentimientos.

Kala abrió los ojos a más no poder, sus mejillas estaban que ardían en un color rojo fuerte, Mai la miro con seriedad.

-pero tengo que decirte que no puedo corresponderte – Mai la miro con una sonrisa cálida, Kala sintió que una navaja le atravesaba el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, iba a agachar su cabeza pero Mai siguió hablando – lo siento Kala, pero el amor no puede ser para mi…..no por ahora, y no quiero lastimarte, te quiero como a mi hermana menor, y me duele lo malo que te pueda pasar – la felina, Roa y Laux tenían la boca abierta, jamás habían escuchado a Mai hablar a demostrar sus sentimientos – además…ya hay alguien que te ama desde hace mucho tiempo, y confío en que el cuidara bien de ti.

Mai miro a Roa de reojo, el chidan estaba que se desmayaba de la vergüenza, Kala cambio su gesto triste a uno feliz y lleno de emoción…

-quien es el Mai? – pregunto con mucha impaciencia y felicidad.

-el es…. – Mai le hiso una señal al chidan de que el continuara, Roa asintió tímidamente y se puso más cerca de la felina.

-soy yo Kala – la felina volteo a ver al chidan con mucha impresión, no creía que Roa la amara – sé que es lo que estas pensando Kala, que yo, un estúpido está enamorado de alguien como tu, si tu no sientes lo mismo lo comprendo, espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad – Roa bajo la cabeza dando un suspiro.

-desde cuándo? –

-huh?-

-desde cuando me amas Roa? – la felina lo miro con los ojos enfocados en los suyos.

-desde, que teníamos 15 años – dijo en una voz tímida y cortada.

-es mucho tiempo – la felina dejo de sonreír y puso una cara triste – pero…..ahora que estoy sucia no querrás estar conmigo Roa.

-eso no importa! – exclamo Roa con una sonrisa y en un tono de voz alto.

-que? – pregunto confundida.

-que no importa Kala, yo te amare como seas y aunque ese infeliz de Zeko te haya hecho eso yo te amo, no importa lo que pase – el chidan tomo las manos de la felina entre las suyas, la felina alzo la vista con una sonrisa – pero si…. – no termino por que la felina acallo sus palabras con un beso apasionado, Roa reacciono al instante y abrazo el torso de la felina mientras le correspondía el beso, Mai retrocedió un poco viéndolos con una sonrisa, Laux estaba lleno de ira y rabia por lo que acababa de ver, los dos se separaron después de 30 segundos, sus caras reflejaban mucha felicidad…

-te amo kala-

-te amo Roa, gracias por amarme y esperarme durante tanto tiempo –

-crees que dejare que sean pareja? – los 3 jóvenes voltearon a ver al leopardo al instante, Mai sintió que la ira volvía a él.

-creíste que tu estabas fuera de esto Laux? – Mai tomo la espada con sus dos manos y la apretó con mucha fuerza – retrocedan chicos, no querrán mancharse con esto – Kala y Roa asintieron y retrocedieron con un gesto serio, Mai cerró sus ojos y se concentro – te daré una muerte digna.

-que? – fue lo último que el viejo leopardo alcanzo a decir.

-(ZANDATSU!) – Mai lanzo un espadazo con dirección a donde estaba Laux.

El espadazo creó una onda en forma de filo que empezó a levantar la tierra y a cortar todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente, Laux no alcanzo a reaccionar y la onda de aire con forma de filo lo cruzo dejándolo estático y con los ojos abiertos, la onda siguió su curso hasta que se estrello con la pared y se desvaneció dejando una grieta con forma de filo en su estructura, Laux se quedo parado sin moverse, a los dos segundos su cuerpo y cabeza se dividieron en dos cayendo una parte a cada lado, la sangre y los órganos se salieron de sus adentros manchando todo el suelo, Roa y Kala reprimieron las ganas de vomitar , Mai miro el cuerpo con el ceño fruncido, guardo su espada en el estuche negro y lo acomodo en la hebilla metálica de su cintura, relajo el gesto y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la pareja de enamorados.

-Waow! Mai, debes enseñarme eso algún día – dijo Roa con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Kala de la cintura, Mai y Kala sonrieron.

-claro que lo hare Roa, pero por ahora necesito irme, necesito saber sobre mi pasado, recobrar mis recuerdos de los 10 años hacia atrás – los dos jóvenes asintieron – bueno, de ahora en adelante ustedes están a cargo del negocio, espero que sepan invertir bien sus ganancias y mejoren este basurero.

-lo haremos Mai – Kala lo miro con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ellos – señalo a los samuráis y demás guerreros que se hallaban noqueados en el suelo – serán sus trabajadores de ahora en adelante, espero que también les den un mejor trato a ellos de el que les dio Laux.

-lo haremos – dijo Roa.

-bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya es de noche y pienso llegar a otro valle o pueblo en la mañana – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-volverás a visitarnos cierto? –

-…. –

-está bien Mai, espero que lo hagas y que encuentres lo que busques –

-lo hare –

Mai salió del lugar con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, camino por entre las calles de Kakutzo donde ya todos se hallaban descansando, llego hasta la entrada, dio un último vistazo al pueblo, sonrió y siguió caminando en busca de su pasado…

#######

Ya todos habían cenado y se habían retirado a sus respectivos cuartos, Indra y Tigresa compartían habitación ya que había 6 y las dos para los maestros, las felinas parecían coincidir muy bien en ciertos aspectos, decidieron hacerlo de esta manera ya que las dos eran hermanas de sangre, las dos felinas se hallaban en unas de sus platicas fraternales mas intimas.

-así que…todavía no entiendes el significado eh? – Indra miro a Tigresa con media sonrisa.

-No! – contesto de manera fría mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-tranquilízate Tigresa, si estas enojada no conseguirás concentrarte correctamente – Indra se recostó en la cama viendo hacia el techo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, Tigresa dio un suspiro y se sentó en posición de loto sobre su cama, empezó a relajarse.

-ya lo sé Indra, es que no lo entiendo…. Trabaje muy duro durante 20 años para conseguir un rollo en blanco, no sabes lo mucho que me molesta – dijo en una voz seria.

-ya tienes 27 años Tigresa, deberían aprender a controlar tu ira, ya eres un poco adulta – dijo en tono burlón , Tigresa la miro con media sonrisa y con una ceja alzada.

-y tu tienes 30 años y todavía sigues comportándote como una niña, ya estás un poco grandecita para eso – dijo en el mismo tono burlón , Indra se sentó de golpe mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa.

-estas insinuando que soy vieja hermanita? – dijo en un tono frio.

-si tu lo entiendes de esa manera… - contesto en un tono burlón.

-te vas a enterar – Indra se abalanzó en sobre Tigresa, la felina no pudo reaccionar y cayó sobre la cama con su hermana encima de ella, Indra empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura y en las axilas, los dos puntos débiles de Tigresa, la felina empezaba a reírse tratando de poner un gesto serio, Tigresa volteo a Indra para que quedara debajo de ella, empezó a darle suaves mordiscos en la cola y en los brazos , Indra la miro con un gesto burlón, sabía que Tigresa le estaba siguiendo el juego, así duraron 3 minutos jugando como hermanas felinas hasta que ambas se sentaron en un lado contrario de la cama…

-ves, te dije que te patearía el trasero Indra – Tigresa rio triunfal mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-tuviste suerte hermanita – Indra se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Tigresa se acerco mas hasta que la miro directamente a los ojos.

-si alguien se entera de estas cosas te hare pedazos – Tigresa la miro con los ojos afilados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-tranquila hermanita, me llevare el secreto a la tumba – Indra le apretó una mejilla a Tigresa, esta sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-sabes Indra, hace 20 años conocí a un chico – Indra se levanto de golpe y miro con mucha atención a Tigresa, ella movió su cabeza con desaprobación.

-waow, tu te enamoraste de pequeña? – Tigresa asintió – bueno pues qué esperas, cuéntame todo, soy tu hermana, confía en mí no le diré a nadie.

-lo prometes?-

-promesa de hermanas-

-bien, cuando tenía 6 años conocí a un chico, te diré así para no decir su nombre ni su especie, lo conocí, el me salvo de unos niños que me molestaban y me tenían amarrada a un árbol, el los ahuyento, me desato y fue el primero y el último hombre que me dijo que era linda, el no tenia casa, por lo que Zoe lo introdujo en el orfanato, dormimos en la misma cama, al siguiente día todo era tranquilo hasta que una banda de leopardos nos ataco, pero para mi sorpresa, el chico los venció con mucha facilidad, de hecho el los asesino, yo sentí miedo por un momento, sentí miedo de haberme enamorado de un chico asesino, pero después me explico que solo era su deber acabar con los malos, y era su placer ver feliz a las personas, entonces perdí mi temor, después de eso fuimos al valle y el gano un espejo en uno de los muchos juegos de la feria, es este – Tigresa saco un espejo debajo de la cama, Indra lo miro con los ojos llenos de brillo, estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que le contaba su hermana.

-Tigresa, es precioso, ese chico si debió amarte, no cualquiera te da un regalo tan bonito como este al día siguiente de conocerte – Indra la miro con una sonrisa cálida, Tigresa asintió y siguió contando.

-después nos quedamos dormidos, oh si se me olvidaba, antes de dormirme le lamí los labios, eso cuenta como un beso no? – Tigresa estaba sonrojada, Indra asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas coloradas – bien, al siguiente día desperté y el no estaba….. – Tigresa cambio su gesto drásticamente a uno triste – me dejo una carta donde decía que volvería por mí en un año y si no lo hacía es porque ya estaba muerto, el año paso y yo ya había llegado aquí….el no llego – Indra observo que Tigresa empezó a derramar lagrimas que caían en la tela de su pantalón, al principio estaba en shock, pero después supo comprender el dolor que su hermanita sentía – quiero pensar que el no supo donde vivía y que trata de hallarme, pero me resulta difícil seguir creyendo eso después de tantos años….-.

Indra abrazo a Tigresa consolándola como cualquier hermana lo haría, después de que Tigresa desahogo su sentir se separo de Indra y le sonrió melancólicamente…

-gracias hermana, por consolarme – dijo Tigresa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Indra, ella sonrió y también puso una sonrisa melancólica que no paso desapercibida por Tigresa – que te sucede Indra?.

-veras….a mí también me paso algo muy parecido a lo tuyo Tigresa – Tigresa se acerco mas a ella y le puso total atención – el chico del que estaba enamorada era muy fuerte, era un magnifico guerrero, el me rescato de unos aldeanos que querían hacerme daño, me pregunto que si quería ir con él, yo acepte, he de admitir que me enamore de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, me llevo a su casa y ahí fue donde conocí a Mantis, Mono y a Grulla – Tigresa se sorprendió al saber que ese chico ya los conocía a ellos también.

-quieres decir que ese chico ya conocía a ellos 3? – Indra asintió con media sonrisa, tomo un poco de aire y siguió relatando los hechos.

-yo también te diré que es un chico para no especificar la especie ni el nombre, vivimos juntos durante 11 meses en el pueblo de Hog-louw, pero un día un mafioso….Quang-chy era su nombre, ataco al valle mientras el chico se hallaba afuera de el en una misión, ese sujeto venía acompañado de un guepardo y un buey, uno se llamaba Tohu y otro Kuza, Tohu trataba de raptarme y convertirme en su esclava personal, ellos mataron a Mono, Mantis y Grulla, yo era la siguiente si no quería ser la esclava de ese guepardo enfermo, pero el chico del que te hablo llego en esos momentos y me rescato y aquí viene la parte imposible de creer, creo que el también sabia utilizar magia porque sus manos estaban rodeadas de algo anaranjado, pero no era fuego, esto se movía más lento que el fuego, creo que el sabia usar magia, toco a los chicos y los revivió como si sus manos fueran curativas, hasta este día no logro explicarme como logro hacerlo, después nos pidió que nos fuéramos de ahí, que él se encargaría, yo no quería dejarlo solo, quería estar con él y si el moría, yo moriría junto a él, pero él me noqueo y le pidió a Mono que me alejara y cuidara de mi, cuando desperté ya me hallaba en otro lado del valle donde era seguro, después pasaron 20 minutos y una explosión cubrió todo el valle con polvo y escombros, pensamos que todo había acabado y así fue, caminamos por entre los escombros buscando señales de él, encontramos los cadáveres de Quang-chy y sus seguidores…pero – a este punto Indra lloraba con mucha fuera, Tigresa la miro preocupada y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-si no quieres continuar no te obligare Indra – Tigresa se separo del abrazo y seco las lagrimas que se hallaban en la cara de Indra, ella sonrió débilmente y siguió contando.

-lo único que halle de él fue esto – Indra se levanto de la cama y saco un baúl negro debajo de su closet, Tigresa miro el baúl con curiosidad, Indra abrió el baúl y de adentro saco una camisa azul con la mitad del lado derecho destruido, en la parte del pecho había manchas de sangre que ya habían tomado un color negro por el tiempo, después saco una espada con la mitad del filo trozada, Tigresa reacciono al instante, esa espada era muy parecida a la que llevaba Po con él, pero no dijo nada.

-(quizás se trate de una coincidencia) –pensó

-eso es todo lo que tengo de él Tigresa, nunca hallamos su cuerpo ni algún rastro de el mas que esto, tengo la esperanza de que aun sigue con vida hermanita – Indra dejo de llorar y puso una sonrisa.

-yo también tengo la esperanza de que el chico del que me enamore sigue con vida – dijo Tigresa con la misma expresión que Indra.

-bueno suficientes sentimientos por hoy hermanita, necesitamos descansar, mañana te ayudare a hallar el significado de ese rollo – Tigresa asintió con media sonrisa y ambas dejaron los recuerdos de Po encima de una repisa, ambas se acostaron en la cama y se tomaron en un abrazo fraternal.

-buenas noches hermanita-

-buenas noches Indra-

Y así las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas después de haber recordado al amor de sus vidas.

* * *

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO ME GUSTO A MI AL MOMENTO DE ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS , QUEJAS, CRITICAS ETC, ETC, ESPEREN LA CONTINUACION DE LA OTRA HISTORIA, QUE PRONTO LA SUBIRE, UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE PARTE DE MI Y DE MI HERMANA, ADIOOOSSSSSS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, bueno, por donde empiezo haber... oh si, mi hermano se ausentara una semana debido a que tiene que ir a una olimpiada de taekwondo y saldra de la ciudad, por lo que yo...Alisson, me quedo a cargo de todos estos movimientos, maldigo a mi hermano y su estupido taekwondo, pero asi son las cosas, otra cosa, mi hermano me dijo que no pero igual y lo hice jajaja, cambie la actitud de Po(Mai) como quieran decirle, se supone que esto pasaria en dos capitulos, pero yo lo reduci a uno, por lo que veran a Mai hacer sus sentimientos florecer de una manera brusca, la razon es simple, no me agrada mucho que Po lleve el papel de insensible, bueno si tienen alguna duda, yo sere la que los atendere de ahora en adelante, a si, "miguel el romantico" la ayuda esta en proceso, no te desesperes aun sigo trabajando en algunos detalles del cap, bueno eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**10.-Siguiente parada: el valle de la paz**

* * *

El sol como siempre salía de entre las montañas verdosas y llenas de vida, sus rayos cubrían todo el panorama a medida que su ascenso avanzaba, su color anaranjado teñía de una luz tenue las penumbras que provocaban las sombras de los arboles de aquel lugar, un bosque tenebroso y tétrico por la noche, pero cálido y agradable de día, pronto se asomo en su totalidad cubriendo por completo la tierra, su energía se mezclaba con la de todos los organismos que la habitaban, pronto uno de sus rayos intensos toco la frente de uno, este despertó al sentir esa cálida sensación sobre su frente, abrió sus ojos color verde Jade que tomaron un brillo intenso, los movió en todas direcciones como si tratara de hallar algo o alguien que amenazara su seguridad, se fue parando lentamente tomando apoyo de cada uno de sus músculos. Una vez de pie estiro sus brazos musculosos y bien torneados cubiertos de pelaje negro, flexiono sus piernas haciendo pre-calentamientos para poder caminar sin ningún problema, después de recuperar sus sentidos sacudió sus ropas que tenían algo de polvo, tomo un estuche negro con forma rectangular que se hallaba reclinado en el tronco de un árbol, lo paso por su espalda y lo engancho a un brocho metálico que sobresalía de su camisa azul fuerte, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco una bolsa de tela color blanca, la sacudida provocaba un sonido de metales chocándose dentro de ella, desapretó el nudo que sujetaba el listón de la bolsa.

creo que Mistrol exagero con esto – dentro de la bolsa había montones de monedas doradas con un dragón en el medio – aunque le salve la vida dos veces en un día… supongo que es lo correcto.

Amarro su gabardina a su cuerpo y se puso un sombrero negro, una vez listo Camino por 15 minutos por el bosque mientras tomaba frutos de los arboles, luego de terminar detuvo su marcha al ver que había un pueblo frente a sus ojos, gesto media sonrisa, una vez que se hallaba frente a la entrada pudo divisar el nombre con más claridad.

-¿Valle de…la paz? – se froto la cabeza mientras fruncía el entrecejo – es un nombre raro… (Kala ya me lo había mencionado, sin embargo siento que ya he estado en este lugar…es extraño) – metido en sus pensamientos empezó a caminar por las calles con suma tranquilidad, los habitantes del pueblo le miraban extraño – vaya, donde quiera que voy me reciben con esta expresión, ni que fuera asesino… - sonrió al contradecirse irónicamente, pues él era un asesino profesional.

-por fin, un lugar donde pueda relajarme de tanta caminata –

Enfoco su vista en una taberna que se hallaba cruzando la acera de donde él estaba parado, abrió las puertas de la taberna y no pudo evitar poner cara de asco.

-pero que carajos es este lugar… aquí huele a alcohol por donde quiera – miro a su derecha para ver algunas mesas de madera donde se hallaban recostados algunos clientes dormidos, otros hablando con el aire y otros vomitando a sus lados, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con lo mismo – pero que desastre es al que vine a parar – negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Camino hasta la barra donde se hallaba una joven cabra de mediana estatura, portaba un delantal negro donde tenía bordado "la taberna del Tau", le hiso señas con su dedo índice para que se acercara, a lo que la cabra respondió de golpe.

-muy buenos días extraño, ¿en qué podemos servirle? – miro al sujeto con una sonrisa agradable, recargo un brazo sobre la barra para verlo más de cerca.

-o, buenos días, venia buscando algo de comer, ¿aquí venden alimentos?-

-claro que si galán vendemos fideos, dumpings y sushi – sonrió al mismo tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo cálido en sus mejillas.

-quisiera comer un plato de fideos –

-un plato de fideos saldrá en breve – la cabra se metió en la cocina por una cortina hecha con varas de bambú y adornada con luces multicolor.

Mai el panda se quedo sentado observando el interior de la taberna, era un total desastre, sonrió irónicamente al pensar en que en lugar como ese venderían comida, al momento sintió que alguien le tomaba de su pantalón, agacho su vista para encontrarse con una pequeña cría de pantera.

-señor, ¿podría ayudarme? –

Sintió un poco de ternura al verla, vestía ropas totalmente desgastadas, su camisa estaba decolorada y tenia algunos des-hílales en los bordes, su short estaba muy percudido con algunos raspones, en su pelaje negro había marcas de heridas y manchas, la miro a los ojos, eran de un color azul fuerte como su camisa, la pequeña extendió su mano hacia él.

-claro que te ayudare pequeña, ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-no lo sé señor –

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde están?-

-jamás los he visto-

-y ¿no hay nadie que te ayude por aquí?-

-si, una vez, una señorita, era una leopardo –

- ¿y la conoces? –

-así es señor –

-¿sabes cuál es su nombre? –

-no señor, no lo sé –

-¿y sabes donde vive? –

-si, vive a 3 cuadras de aquí, en un restaurante –

-y ¿no has visto a alguien como tú por aquí?-

-no señor-

-…-

-señor, ¿me podría dar algo de comer?-

Mai la miro por unos momentos, tenía una miraba llena de ternura e inocencia, sus características determinaban que tenia por lo menos 6 años de edad, sonrió cálidamente mientras la tomaba de y la sentada frente a un banco donde estaba el.

-¿Qué deseas comer pequeña? – pregunto en un tono amable.

-no lo sé, nunca había comido algo así – Mai frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca

-¿entonces qué es lo que comes pequeña? –

-pues sobras o algo así lo que me encuentre en el pueblo –

-pues ya no será así, ordena lo que creas correcto para ti –

La pequeña sonrió y le dio un abrazo, eso lo dejo un poco desencajado, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de afectos, Kala ya lo había abrazado, pero viniendo de una pequeña, era algo nuevo para él, se dejo abrazar sin mostrar afecto alguno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz era femenina, pero denotaba ira en cada palabra que pronunciaba, su tono era frio y cortante.

Mai volteo a ver a la cabra con una ceja alzada, pudo sentir el odio que transmitía su persona.

-¿te pregunte algo mocosa, que haces aquí? – repitió con el mismo tono.

-yo….yo…solo estaba – empezó a temblar levemente.

Mai noto esta repentina reacción, por lo que vio en esa pantera no era la primera vez que esa cabra la regañaba o quizás algo peor, sintió un poco de rencor hacia la cabra por hablarle así a una pequeña.

-ella viene conmigo señorita – intervino con firmeza.

-pero joven, ella es... –

-mi nombre es Mai señorita, y ella viene conmigo – interrumpió aumentando el volumen.

-pero no se permiten niños aquí – se cruzo de brazos poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-si ese es el problema, pues gracias por su atención, pero nosotros nos vamos – se levanto de la silla y tomo el maletín negro para abrocharlo de nuevo a su espalda - ¿vienes – miro a la pequeña que en un instante se hallaba pegada a él.

-como lo usted lo desee, pero esa mocosa únicamente le traerá problemas – agrego sin perder la vista del sujeto y de la pequeña pantera.

Mai salió de la taberna junto con la pequeña para dirigirse a un lugar más apropiado para comer.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la miro con una ceja alzada, pero su sombrero no dejaba ver sus gestos.

-mi nombre es Lucia señor –

-¿Lucia? –

Sin poder pensar, un recuerdo invadió su mente de nuevo…

FLASHBACK

-Lucia, llévate a nuestro hijo, ponlo a salvo, yo los alcanzare después-¿?

-¡NO LEIRA!, no nos dejes solos- ¿?

-¡Largo!

-Lu-Lucia… -

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡AAAAGH! – Mai cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, se sintió aturdido, la respiración se le dificulto a medida que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

La pequeña pantera corrió hasta él y le tomo de el brazo izquierdo asustada por la repentina reacción de el sujeto.

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – su tono de voz era entrecortado.

-si pequeña…..aaagh…..estoy…..estoy bien –

Se levanto un poco aturdido por el dolor, después de tomar un poco de aire todos sus malestares fueron desapareciendo como el viento por el horizonte.

-¿Qué ocurrió señor? –

-nada pequeña, solo fue un pequeño malestar… (¿Lucia?...ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, pero… ¿de dónde?) –

-¿Cuál es su nombre señor? –

La pregunta de la pequeña lo saco de el mundo en el que se hallaba, quito las manos de su cabeza y puso una pequeña sonrisa, nadie más que él podía la notar.

-mi nombre es Mai pequeña…Lucia-

-…Lucia…-

Se quedo pensando por unos momentos en el nombre, los dos seguían caminando hasta que la pequeña se detuvo en seco.

-¿señor Mai? –

-¿huh? –se volteo para mirarla.

-¿podría quitarse eso? – señalo el sombrero y la gabardina negra que cubrían su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esto? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-me da miedo – retiro su mano casi arrugándola por el temor.

-jajajaja…..está bien Lucia, me quitare esto –

Mai se quito el desabotono su gabardina y retiro el sombrero de su cabeza dejando ver a un panda, con características muy diferentes a las que ella había visto a lo largo de su vida.

-wwuaaaaaaooooww – exclamo con asombro y con los ojos engrandecidos.

Mai puso media sonrisa mientras lanzaba las dos prendas a un lado de la calle.

-señor ¿por qué hace eso?-

-¿hacer qué? –

-tirar esa ropa – señalo las prendas que se hallaban en el suelo.

-ah, bueno ya no la necesitare pequeña, por eso me des-hago de ella-

- ya entiendo –

-por cierto, ¿tienes un hogar Lucia? –

-no, en realidad la calle es mi hogar – extendió sus pequeños brazos señalando todo el panorama.

-…es difícil… -murmuro, Lucia alzó sus orejitas y lo miro confundida.

- ¿dijo algo? – pregunto.

-no…no dije nada Lucia… y dime, ¿podrías llevarnos al restaurante que me habías mencionado anteriormente? – la miro con su gesto normal.

-si, ¿pero para qué? – pregunto aun mas confundida.

-Lucia… debes tener hambre , ¿no te apetece ir a comer a ese restaurante? – la miro con media sonrisa.

La pequeña dio un salto de alegría al escucharlo, sus ojos tomaron un brillo mágico que la hacía verse más tierna.

-me encantaría señor – contesto llena de felicidad.

-por favor pequeña…solo Mai ¿entendido?-

-entendido Mai-

-bien entonces vamos al restaurante –

La pequeña asintió y juntos se dispusieron a caminar por la larga y empedrada calle que los llevaba directo al establecimiento de comida.

########

Dos felinas se hallaban meditando en silencio frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, un silencio abrazador bañaba todo el salón, las dos jóvenes estaban tratando de encontrar un punto exacto para obtener la respuesta que tanto anhelaban, frente a ellas dos velas y un rollo de color rojo con amarillo adornaban su vista, sus ojos trataban de penetrar el duro material con el que el rollo estaba hecho, ya habían pasado una hora entera buscando su respuesta, pero sus mentes estaban congeladas, no había un significado complaciente para aclarar sus dudas, ya empezaban a impacientarse, pero la lucha interna en sus mentes no sucumbía, estaban más que forzadas a conseguir lo que querías…una simple respuesta.

-¡AAAA!, como es posible – una de ellas golpeo el suelo provocando un temblor que hiso bailar todos los estantes y los objetos que se hallaban sobre ellos.

-no te enfades Tigresa, estamos haciendo lo que podemos, tienes que tener más paciencia – respondió la otra felina que aun se hallaba situada en posición de loto.

-pero esto es imposible, ¿como quieres que lidié con una estupidez como esta? – apunto al rollo con una mueca de sarcasmo mezclada con ira.

-ya lo sé, pero debes ser paciente, recuerda lo que Oog..-

-Oogway esto, Oogway lo otro, pensar como solo me dificulta más las cosas – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia totalmente.

-tal vez por qué pensar como el no es la respuesta-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tigresa…tú no eres de las que piensan y esperan pacientemente, lo tuyo es actuar y vivir al momento, ese es tu verdadero estilo….radical – la miro seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el rollo con su mano derecha.

-(suspiro)…tienes razón, quizás debería preguntarle al maestro Shifu sobre esto – se cruzo de brazos volviendo a su gesto original(lleno de enfado y poco apacible).

-yo diría padre… - puso sus manos detrás de su cintura y empezó a jugar con su pie haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto con exaltación mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-me refiero a que la gatita consentida quiere pasar tiempo con su papi – uso un tono burlón.

-no soy no una gatita, y si lo vuelves a decir te voy a cortar en pedazos – mascullo, apretó los puños con una vena claramente marcada en su frente.

-como quieras gatita de papi –

-(rugido)…..¡te lo advertí! – se lanzo hacia Indra tratando de encajarle las garras en el pecho.

Indra se hiso un paso hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, alzo su pierna y aprovecho para darle una patada en el trasero que la hiso tomar más impulso, sonrió victoriosa al ver como Tigresa salía botando del salón de los héroes sin poder detenerse.

-¡te veo más tarde Tigresa, suerte con la charla! – se dio media vuelta riéndose burlonamente, salió por la entrada al área de habitaciones para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-hola chicos – exclamo con un tono alegre.

-buenos días Indra – exclamaron los 5 jóvenes que se hallaban sentados comiendo fideos.

-al parecer Song nos cocino el desayuno eh….que bien – se sentó enseguida de Víbora y Mono.

-si, los chicos me estaban asfixiando con sus suplicas – miro de reojo a los tres que pusieron una sonrisita inocente – bueno, debo admitir que yo también deseaba comer fideos hoy.

-suena bien, ¿y tú qué dices Víbora? –

-lo de siempre Indra… ¿Qué tal la meditación junto a tu hermana? ¿Fue…agradable? –

Todos dejaron de comer y clavaron sus miradas penetrantes en la felina que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-bueno, se puede decir que sí, pero ella es muy difícil, es muy impaciente – tomo un plato con fideos y se puso a comer tranquilamente.

-era de esperarse…digo, es Tigresa, la que no aguanta ni una simple broma –

-no digas eso Mono, ella es… especial, eso es todo-

-yo concuerdo con Víbora, Tigresa es de las que necesitan espacio para tranquilizarse –

-los reto a ver quien se acerca a darle un beso o un abrazo a ella sin salir golpeado o inconsciente -

Grulla frunció el gesto tragando suavemente la sopa que se hallaba en su pico – ¿que se supone que ganamos con eso Mantis? – pregunto enfadado.

-bueno, esto es solo para nosotros 3, ya que para las chicas es más fácil acercarse a ella, el que gane se lleva un masaje y acupuntura por una semana – finalizo dando un golpe en la mesa.

Mono y Grulla parecieron meditarlo por unos momentos, aunque sonrieron y aceptaron el reto.

-de acuerdo, yo pondré un jarrón de galletas por mi parte-

-bien yo pondré retratar al ganador cuantas veces quiera por una semana-

-entonces esta hecho- concluyo Mantis.

De nuevo todos se hallaban comiendo en silencio hasta que un tic le pasó por la cabeza a Indra.

-chicos, ¿no han pensado en lo doloroso que será la golpiza que mi hermana les dará? – miro a los 3 tragar grueso, sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-bueno, eso no nos detendrá, además ya nos hemos llevado golpizas sin motivo alguno por ella, dejemos que esta vez sea con motivos-

-esto será divertido – murmuro la felina.

-sí que lo será – murmuro la otra felina mientras soltaba una risita.

-que idiotas – murmuro la serpiente.

########

La felina se detuvo con sus garras antes de llegar a los escalones para evitar un descenso doloroso, se levanto con los puños apretados, mordió sus colmillos empeñando mucha fuerza, su mirada asesina penetraba hasta el más duro material, iba a entrar al salón y darle la golpiza de su vida a Indra pero Shifu apareció de los cielos, cayó sobre enfrente de ella obstruyéndole el paso y dándole un leve susto.

-¿que crees que estás haciendo Tigresa? – la miro con un gesto serio.

-Maestro, el rollo, yo no lo entiendo, Indra trato de ayudarme con sus tontos sermones pero lo único que logro fue enfurecerme – seguía respirando con rapidez.

-hija, debes calmarte, tu hermana trata de ayudarte, pero tú no te dejas, debes ser mas paciente – su tono de voz era neutro con un toque cariñoso.

-ya me lo habían dicho antes – se cruzo de brazos enfureciéndose más.

-veo que eso te molesta demasiado – señalo el rollo.

-he tratado de averiguar el significado de este estúpido rollo todo la noche y toda la mañana y aun no he logrado descifrar su "significado" – recalco la última palabra con desprecio.

-precisamente sobre eso me dirigía a hablar con Oogway, ve a desayunar y nada mas de entrenamientos hasta que encuentres el significado de ese rollo –

-¿PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO?- grito totalmente exaltada.

-Tigresa, no me levantes la voz, debes tenerme más respeto – cambio su gesto a uno serio.

-¡PERO!-

-¡no acepto peros Tigresa, eres una maestra de Kung fu, debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones! – grito en tono de regaño.

-YO-

-tu nada, ahora ve a desayunar y si te veo entrenando tu castigo será no usar el salón de entrenamiento por al menos 4 meses ¿entendido?-

-¿Qué? – grito con los ojos engrandecidos.

-¿ENTENDIDO? – exclamo de la misma manera.

-si…..maestro – masculló apretando sus puños al grado de enterrar sus garras en su piel.

-muy bien guerrera dragón, puedes retirarte –

Tigresa asintió lentamente y entro en el palacio dando de pisotones, Shifu dio un suspiro y se dirigió al durazno sagrado, donde se debería encontrar Oogway meditando en su sesión matutina.

#########

-entonces,¿ así es como llegaste aquí eh? –

-si Mai –

-bien, creo que ese es el restaurante del que hablas Lucia –

Mai señalo un establecimiento donde había un anuncio de un ganso señalando un tazón de fideos y debajo decía "los fideos del señor Ping", la pantera cachorra tomo de la mano a Mai, lo que lo dejo sorprendido pero apretó su suave manita respondiendo al afecto, ambos entraron al lugar que estaba lleno de mercaderes comiendo tranquilamente.

-mira por allá – señalo con su dedito hacia una mesa que se hallaba vacía.

-bien pequeña, vamos –

Ya que se hallaban sentados , Mai sentía que algo iba a salir mal, era un presentimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sin embargo no mostraba signos de alarma, se hallaba sentado tranquilamente esperando a que los atendieran, la pantera cachorra se acerco mas a él hasta pudo recargar su cabeza en el brazo de él.

-jamás había comido fideos – dijo en un tono enternecedor.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… te encantaran –contesto con media sonrisa.

Ping apareció frente a la mesa repentinamente, miraba con recelo a la pantera cachorra, sus ojos se movieron hasta quedar viendo al panda que seguía charlando con ella.

-¡ah! ¡ham! –

Los dos voltearon a ver al ganso que llevaba un delantal puesto sobre su camisa roja y un gorro con forma de tazón de fideos sobre su cabeza.

-¿usted es el que atiende aquí? – pregunto amablemente.

-así es jovencito, ¿van a ordenar algo para comer? – pregunto sin quitar la mirada afilada de la pequeña.

-así es – contesto en un tono serio al darse cuenta que miraba a Lucia con ojos penetrantes.

-y ¿tienen dinero para pagar? – cuestiono en un tono retador.

-más de lo que usted cree señor – contesto de la misma manera.

-bien, porque esa pequeña me ha robado en varias ocasiones – apunto a la pequeña.

Mai giro su rostro hacia ella que tenia la mirada decaída con un semblante triste, el la tomo de la barbilla para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

-¿es cierto eso Lucia? – la pequeña asintió tristemente – bueno señor….-

-Ping, ese es mi nombre jovencito – respondió tajante.

-¿se podría saber qué es lo que ha robado?-

-¿Por qué el interés? – alzo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-solo responda la pregunta – masculló apretando los dientes y los puños, cosa que le causo intimidación al ganso.

-bueno, esta semana me robo 4 veces –

-¡eso no es cierto, solo lo hice una vez! – exclamo la pequeña agitando sus brazos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-silencio pequeña, déjame esto a mi – acaricio la cabeza de la panterita mirándola con media sonrisa, Lucia se quedo quieta con el mismo gesto de tristeza.

-no me interesa saber que fue lo que hiso, dígame cuanto le debo por las acciones de esta pequeña – miro al ganso con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba siendo muy paciente, demasiado para su gusto.

-bueno el total de los daños fue de 70 yuanes, ¿podrás pagarme eso? – pregunto con una voz burlona.

-ya verás… (risa egocéntrica)-

Mai metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí saco una bolsa que apenas y cabía por lo regordeta que estaba, aflojo el nudo y un brillo dorado ilumino los rostros de los 3, todos los mercaderes estaban igual de impresionados al ver que la bolsa de el panda estaba llena con monedas de oro, el señor Ping abrió el pico en 90 grados, sus ojos engrandecieron y su corazón palpito con mucha fuerza, Lucia también estaba desencajada.

-y bien, ¿crees tener cambio de una de estas? – saco una moneda y guardo la bolsa dentro de su pantalón de nuevo, empezó a bailar la moneda en su mano, el brillo dorado iluminada su palma y su rostro.

-yo…yo…yo…yo creo que…si – respondió con la boca abierta.

-bien, entonces…..¿que vas a querer Lucia? –miro a la panterita con el gesto tranquilo.

-fideos – dijo mientras se saboreaba los labios.

-bien, entonces serán dos boles de fideos por favor –

-en-enseguida se los traigo –

Ping se dio media vuelta y entro a la cocina caminando como si estuviera ebrio, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, tanto oro en un mismo lugar era imposible.

-(tontos) – recargo los codos sobre la mesa y estiro los huesos de su espalda relajándose sobre la banca de madera, volteo a ver a la panterita que observaba el cielo - ¿Qué miras Lucia?.

La panterita bajo su mirada para verlo con más detenimiento, sonrió alegre y recargo la cabeza sobre el brazo de el – estaba mirando el cielo, se ve muy bonito por las mañanas – respondió en tono dulce.

-oh, si…(Lucia… ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes, ¿pero dónde?, maldita sea… buscar respuestas será más difícil de lo que creí)-

-¿Mai? –

Volteo a ver a la pequeña con una ceja alzada - ¿si Lucia?-.

-ya nos trajeron la comida – señalo al Ping que traía dos platos de fideos con una sonrisa apretada.

-gracias señor Ping –

-no hay de que jovencito, coman hasta saciarse – dijo en tono de alegría.

-gracias señor – Ping asintió y froto la cabeza de la panterita, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Mai.

-Lucia, come tus fideos o se enfriaran –

-entendido –

Los dos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, los clientes y mercaderes no podían evitar mirarlos, algunos pensaban que era un príncipe perdido, otros pensaban que era un ricachón de vacaciones, aunque lo ultimo no les convencía mucho puesto que nadie iría de vacaciones a un valle, Mai sabía que todos le miraban pero no le daba importancia sabiendo que en ellos no había malas intenciones.

Pasaron 20 minutos de comer y repetirse hasta que quedaron con los estómagos llenos, Mai se sentía extraño, a lo largo de sus 20 años de memoria jamás había comido tanto y con tanta alegría, giro su cabeza para ver a la pequeña panterita que terminaba su ultimo bocado, quizás por eso había disfrutado tanto los alimentos, porque estaba en compañía, sonrió alegre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía una felicidad que invadía su cuerpo.

-¿ya terminaste Lucia?-

-si Mai, acabo de terminar-

-bien, iré a pagar, quédate aquí y no le hagas caso a nadie – la miro con seriedad. La panterita asintió con un gesto enternecedor, sonrió y se levanto de la mesa para ir a pagar.

De un momento a otro había tomado una actitud de hermano sobreprotector sobre Lucia, era algo extraño pero que sus instintos le mandaban hacer, quedo parado frente a la barra buscando a Ping con la mirada.

-veo que ya han terminado –

-así es….¿cuanto debo pagar por el servicio?-

-son 50 yuanes joven-

-entonces…..¿consiguió cambio para una moneda de oro? – lo miro con un gesto burlón.

-yo…no…por si no lo has notado, este es un valle, no una ciudad imperial, aquí no hay parte donde puedas canjear una moneda de oro – respondió cabizbajo.

-bien, pues entonces tu serás el primero en poseer una – deposito la moneda encima de la barra.

-¿huh? –se dio media vuelta para ver que el panda e ofrecía la moneda con media sonrisa.

-es tuya Ping, espero que la cuides bien –

En un segundo Ping ya estaba abrazado al panda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lo aclamaba con alegoría, los mercaderes negaron con desaprobación.

-¡gracias!¡gracias!¡gracias!, ahora me he vuelto rico – soltó al panda que tenía una ceja alzada y la boca torcida.

-de…nada – contesto sin mucho tacto.

-oye espera…creo que te conozco – dejo de hacer alboroto y lo miro más de cerca.

-si…creo haberte visto ya, espera… -

-¿usted ya me había visto? – pregunto curioso.

-si…un panda…mmm… creo que… - sus ojos engrandecieron al mismo tiempo que Mai dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿si? – pregunto con un poco de emoción animando al ganso a seguir.

-no, no lo recuerdo – contesto al mismo tiempo que su gesto cambio drásticamente a uno serio, Mai se llevo la mano a la cara negando con la cabeza – pero… mi hija tiene memoria de elefante, de seguro ella te reconocerá.

-¿su hija? – pregunto confundido.

-así es joven, mi hija , su nombre es Song y es muy atractiva –

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Mai, de nuevo otro recuerdo le llego causándole otro mareo desagradable.

FLASHBACK

-ella es song, y es muy atractiva - ¿?

-Papa ya basta – (voz femenina) ¿?

-bueno, ustedes se lo pierden, ¿que les parece la sopa?

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡AAAAAGHH! – cayó sobre su pierna derecha apoyando parte del peso sobre su mano.

Algunos clientes se levantaron asustados y fueron a verificar si se encontraba bien, Ping retrocedió un paso confundido por lo que había pasado, recargo un ala sobre la espalda de él.

-¿te encuentras bien hijo? – lo miro con mortificación.

-si… "pant"…"pant"…"pant….estoy…bien – se levanto un poco aturdido, los clientes empezaron a despreocuparse al verlo recuperado.

Mai alzo su vista buscando a Lucia con la mirada, pero al no verla sintió una opresión en su pecho y el sudor correr frio por su frente, recobro los sentidos poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña? – exclamo en un tono desesperado.

Los clientes se miraban confundidos entre sí, miro a Ping y este negó con la cabeza sin saber que responder.

-bien, gracias por la comida, volveré luego – tomo el maletín negro y salió apresurado del restaurante, empezó a buscar a Lucia con la mirada, sus ojos se movían a todas partes de manera con desesperación.

-¡MAI!-

-¿huh? – giro su cabeza hacia él un puente donde había muchos jarrones con flores y diversos artículos, ahí pudo ver que un lobo sujetaba a la panterita entre su brazo mientras le tapaba la boca para que no gritara

-¡LUCIA!-

Dio un salto para elevarse por una casa, empezó a saltar de techo en techo aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia el cerdo, cuando estuvo cerca concentro su energía de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y tensiono todo su cuerpo.

-(vamos….no me falles magia) – cuando los abrió sus ojos verdes habían cambiado a un color rojo, dio un salto que provoco el derrumbe de la casa donde se hallaba parado, el mismo impacto creó una onda de aire con la fuerza de un huracán, se estaba aproximando muy rápido al cerdo, cayó frente a él creando una nube de polvo, el cerdo freno en seco cayendo sentado de trasero, Lucia aprovecho y mordió al cerdo encajándole sus pequeños colmillos, la soltó al instante por el dolor que le había provocado, la panterita iba a huir pero el cerdo fue más rápido encajándole un cuchillo en la pierna provocándole el sangrado inmediato.

-AAAAAAA- fue el grito desgarrador de la pequeña al sentir el filo de la navaja penetrar sus músculos y nervios.

Mai aparto la nube de polvo y al ver la escena quedo helado, había fallado en proteger a la pequeña de la que se estaba encariñando rápidamente, el cerdo retiro el cuchillo con un hilo de sangre en el.

-(risa seca)…eso te ensañara a no huir cuando te rapten mocosa…(risa seca) –

Mai sentía una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, nunca había visto a un pequeño salir lastimado durante sus viajes o misiones, jamás había presenciado el horror que reflejaban sus pequeños rostros ante el dolor, la panterita se hecho al suelo llorando y gritando por el dolor, el cerdo se reincorporo para volver a enterrarle la navaja.

-¡detente ahí! –

-¿Qué? – se dio media vuelta para ver a un panda con los brazos y las piernas cubiertas por un aura color fuego, observo que sus ojos emitían una luz roja que era tan fuerte como para dejarlo cegado, retrocedió 3 pasos con temor.

-¡vas a pagar! – exclamo bufando y enseñando los dientes apretados.

-¿que mierda eres tú? – pregunto tiritando, sentía que un calor abrazador rodeaba el aire de su entorno.

-yo…soy…el demonio…blanco –

Camino 3 pasos quedando más cerca del cerdo, observo a su derecha para ver a Lucia que seguía llorando desconsoladamente, gruño al verla así y alzo su puño y lo mando hacia atrás preparando un ataque.

-¿Qué…que vas hacer? – pregunto con una voz temblorosa.

-voy a matarte –

Le lanzo un puñetazo que logro impactarlo en el estomago, el cerdo pudo sentir como se desquebrajaban todos los huesos de su cuerpo por el golpe, poco a poco fue despegando los pies del suelo hasta que salió disparado a presión hacia atrás, su cuerpo dejaba un camino de tierra por el suelo, fue frenando la velocidad hasta que logro estrellarse contra una casa que se derrumbo al instante aplastando el cuerpo o el cadáver del cerdo que había jugado con fuego.

Mai miro a la panterita que estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, se inco y cambio su gesto asesino por uno normal.

-¿estas bien pequeña? – pregunto en un tono dulce.

-no…me duele mucho – exclamo sin dejar de llorar, abrió sus ojos y se quedo impactada al ver el aspecto que había tomado Mai – tu…tus ojos – señalo su cara.

-¿Qué tengo algo en los ojos? – pregunto mientras trataba de quitarse algo imaginario de la cara.

-son…de otro…color – dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-eso no importa, déjame ver eso –

La panterita quito la mano de su herida dejando ver una herida profunda y sin parar de sangrar, sentía ira en su interior y también sentía impotencia, quería seguir asesinando al cerdo, pero sabía perfectamente que ese golpe fue bastante para matarlo.

-está bien pequeña, te voy a curar – Lucia asintió con dos enormes lagrimas en sus ojos.

Puso su mano sobre la herida de la pequeña y al momento de que la palma toco la herida esta cerro como por obra de magia, el sangrado se desvaneció en el pelaje negro de la pequeña, no había cicatriz ni nada que delatara esa cortada, ahora solo había pelaje negro cubriendo el área como si nada hubiese pasado, la pequeña Lucia había dejado de llorar, ya no sentía dolor lo que le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Qué me paso, porque no me duele? – pregunto con ternura e inocencia.

-que bueno que funciono – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-waow, tienes poderes especiales – exclamo con alegría.

-no…no es así pequeña, yo solo le llamo magia, siempre he podido curar a las personar – cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas mientras apoyaba el peso sobre sus brazos, sentía un enorme cansancio, un peso extra sobre su espalda, el sudor resbalaba por su cara.

La panterita seco sus lagrimas y se abrazo del brazo de él con ternura.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto en un tono angustioso.

-si….como te decía…"pant" …esta magia tiene un precio…"pant"… y eso es que después de usarla me deja totalmente exhausto – se levanto del suelo lentamente, Lucia seguía tomada de su mano con mucha fuerza.

-tranquila pequeña, ya paso – acaricio su cabeza provocando que emitiera un leve ronroneo.

-gracias, te quiero…papi-

Esa palabra lo dejo helado por unos momentos, después reacciono y abrazo a la pequeña con su brazo derecho, dibujo media sonrisa en sus labios y la miro por unos segundos, fue entonces que reacciono y vio su vestimenta, era horrible, se dio un golpe mental por ser tan idiota, alzo a la pequeña con sus dos brazos para quedarse viendo cara a carita.

-¿desde cuándo vistes así Lucia?-

-…mmm… desde hace un año, no he conseguido otra ropa más que esta – contesto dulcemente.

-eso es…mucho tiempo – miro hacia el suelo pensando – ¿oye y que te parece si vamos a conseguirte algo nuevo? –

-suena perfecto para mi pap….quiero decir Mai – se sonrojo por lo que había dicho, Mai negó con una sonrisa.

-muy bien te pondré en mis hombros para llevarte a caballo ¿quieres?-

-si me encantaría – respondió con alegoría.

Mai puso a Lucia en sus hombros, la panterita abrazo la cabeza de Mai para no caerse, sentía que sus mejillas eran jaladas por las garras de la pequeña pero no pareció importarle, camino volviendo al pueblo mientras observaba la casa reducida a escombros, algunos habitantes sacando el cuerpo del cerdo que estaba muerto.

-Lucia tapate los ojos –

-pero…-

-hazlo o si no, no te comprare un helado –

-está bien –

La pequeña se llevo las manos a los ojos , una vez que pasaron la escena de la pelea y el cadáver Mai se tranquilizo y le ordeno a la pequeña que ya podía retirar las manos de sus ojos, caminaron por un rato hasta que divisaron una tienda de ropa cruzando el paso frente a ellos, entraron en la tienda donde había ropa para todas las especies, desde pequeños roedores, hasta felinos y reptiles.

-muy bien pequeña, ¿si ves algo que te guste lo tomas de acuerdo? – la panterita asintió con una sonrisa y se perdió en una de las muchas filas y estanterías que llenaban con ropa el local, se sentó en una banca a esperar hasta que una cabra apareció frente a él.

-buenos días joven, ¿en que puedo servirle?-

-buenos días señorita, en realidad yo no vengo por nada, pero mi…perdón, traigo a una pequeña conmigo para conseguirle algo de ropa, ya que la suya esta…desgastada – señalo la última palabra con sarcasmo.

La cabra sonrió apoyando un brazo en su cadera – muy bien, ¿Qué es ella? –

-es una pantera cachorra, si gusta acompañarle y cuando termine de elegir vienen conmigo para pagarle –

-me parece perfecto – respondió al mismo tiempo que se iba en busca de la panterita, Mai se recargo más en la banca.

-waow – exclamo al ver una capa negra que cubría todo el cuerpo, parecida a la gabardina que usaba – creo que me llevare dos de esas – se puso de pie y camino hacia el estante para ver la variedad de las capas.

#########

Todos se hallaban entrenando en silencio…como siempre se acostumbraba hacer, lo único que rompía el silencio eran los golpes y patadas que resonaban en los muñecos de madera y los sacos de arena, Mono Mantis y Grulla se hallaban de lado derecho, donde se ubicaban los muñecos de madera y la tortuga de Jade, las mujeres se hallaban del lado izquierdo, donde se hallaban los aros de la muerte, los hoyos con fuego y las trampas que lanzan flechas aleatorias.

¡PUUUM!

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe alertando a los 7 jóvenes , Zeng entro apresurado con el sudor de frente y los ojos engrandecidos, se tropezó con una lanza cayendo de rodillas y tirando el mensaje que apretaba su mano, todos le rodearon mirándolo con extrañeza, la primera en dar un paso al frente fue Tigresa.

-¿Zeng, que sucede? – pregunto en tono neutro.

-guerrera…"pant"….dragón…"pant"…el… -

-¡el que!-

-el valle ha sido atacado… no sabemos quien fue…Shifu ordena que vayan a investigar –

Los 7 salieron disparados del salón dejando al pobre ganso tirado en el suelo, después de 15 minutos ya habían descendido todas los escalones del palacio, Tigresa buscaba algún rastro de peleas o alguna pista que delatara el problema, Indra fue la primera en descubrir algo.

-¡chicos!,¡por aca! – todos giraron su cabeza hacia donde apuntaba su mano.

Había una casa reducida a escombros, algunos habitantes los hacían hacia los lados como si trataran de hallar algo en ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- le pregunto a un conejo que se hallaba removiendo los escombros.

-oh, guerrera dragón, que bueno que vino, aquí paso algo muy extraño – se rasco la cabeza poniendo un gesto de confusión.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto con mas exaltación.

-un cerdo había tratado de raptar a una niña, pero… -

-¿pero que? – pregunto Song en un tono más amable.

-pero un sujeto, apareció de un techo y dio un salto enorme, fue imposible ver que algo así pasara, desde allá – señalo una casa que estaba derrumbada con un hueco en el tejado- hasta allá – señalo el puente para cruzar al otro lado del pueblo.

Los jóvenes le miraron escépticos, Mono, Grulla y Mantis gestaron una sonrisa incrédula, Indra alzo media ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Song gesto confusión, Tigresa había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia, una vena en su frente fue el signo claro de su enfado.

-me está diciendo que un sujeto salta desde esa casa…¿hasta allá? – el conejo asintió - ¿me está tomando por tonta? – su tono de voz era frio.

-bueno…no –

-¡miren, por aquí! – Mantis exclamo apuntando hacia el cadáver del cerdo.

-¿pero que?...¡Wuuagg! – Mono al igual que Grulla fueron a vomitar detrás de un árbol al verlo.

El cerdo tenía el pecho hundido hacia atrás y las costillas se le remarcaron sobre la piel, su boca seguía exhalando gotas de sangre y sus ojos se habían tornado blancos, Tigresa e Indra pusieron mueca de asco, Víbora y Song veían aterrorizadas.

-pero…que –

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – Indra pregunto .

-no…no lo sé….yo – Tigresa estaba confundida, jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

-¿Quién habrá hecho esto? – Song pregunto.

-el demonio blanco –

Los 7 jóvenes voltearon hacia atrás, allí estaba parado un viejo buey con la barba larga y blanquecina, con los brazos temblorosos y las piernas de gelatina, su mirada perdida y sus labios morados le brindaban un aspecto sombrío.

-¿disculpe? – Tigresa pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-fue el… nadie más pudo hacer eso –

-¿fue quien? – Indra intervino.

-…el demonio blanco…-

Ese apodo hiso que Indra, Mono, Grulla y Mantis sintieran un balde de agua fría caer sobre sus hombros, la felina escondió su impresión bajo un gesto serio, los chicos sudaban frio con gesto de confusión.

-¿Quién es ese? – Tigresa pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-es, un asesino solitario que mata a sus…-

-¡SI ESO YA LO SE! ¡PREGUNTO QUE SI COMO ES SU ASPECTO!-

-tranquilízate Tigresa – Song demando.

-soy la guerrera dragón, ten más respeto – exigió la otra felina.

-ya cállense las dos, señor….¿como vestía ese sujeto? – Víbora pregunto amablemente.

-siento decirles que no se, se movía tan rápido que solo alcanza a ver su pantalón de color negro y…oh si, llevaba algo cargando en sus manos, creo que era una niña, no lo sé – agacho la mirada apenado.

-bueno, gracias, nosotros nos haremos cargo, vaya a su casa y no salga de ella por nada del mundo, ¿entendido? – Indra recargo la mano sobre el anciano.

-entendido – contesto dulcemente.

-bien – se paro y se dio media vuelta – en cuanto ustedes, yo y Tigresa iremos a buscar algún sujeto raro en la parte sur del pueblo, Song, Mono y Mantis irán al lado norte, Víbora y Grulla, se quedaran en el centro vigilando por si logran ver a un sujeto extraño con una niña, ¿entendido? –todos asintieron, Tigresa desvió su mirada no muy de acuerdo con su hermana mayor.

-bien, vamos, no pierdan el tiempo – demando en un tono agresivo.

Todos se separaron por el pueblo buscando al sujeto que había causado tanto alboroto

#######

-así que ya decidiste ¿eh? – sonrió levemente al ver que la pequeña panterita traía un bulto de vestidos, camisas y shorts en sus pequeños brazos, apenas y podía con ellos.

-s-si, ya termine de elegir – su voz no perdía la ternura e inocencia.

-bien, déjame ayudarte –

Tomo la ropa de la pequeña con su brazo izquierdo justo cuando aparecía la empleada a su derecha.

-al parecer le gustaron algunas cosas ¿cierto pequeña?-

-así es señorita – la cabra sonrió al ver el gesto tierno de la pequeña.

-muy bien, si eso es todo vayamos a pagar esto-

-de acuerdo síganme – Mai y Lucia asintieron siguiendo a la cabra hasta el mostrador.

-¿Cuánto será todo esto señorita?...oh también estas – puso dos capas negras sobre el mostrador.

-bien, son 700 yuanes – respondió con alegría.

-de acuerdo, déjeme… - saco la bolsa con monedas de oro y retiro una de ella.

La cabra estaba impactada, jamás había visto oro en su vida, el brillo dorado se paseo por su frente al igual que una gota de sudor por la impresión.

-¿señorita?-

-¿Qué que?... ah sí disculpe, es solo la impresión de ver una de esas – señalo la moneda.

-(risa con la boca cerrada…si ya me lo habían dicho antes…como sé que no tiene cambio para esto la dejare que conserve lo que sobra-

-q-q-¿QUE? – sus ojos engrandecieron y una gota de sudor se poso en su nariz.

-así es, conserva la moneda como un regalo de el ultimo panda – la cabra asintió y después se desmallo con la moneda aprisionada en su mano.

Mai se puso la capa cubriendo de nuevo su identidad, a lo cual dejo a la pequeña Lucia confundida.

-¿te pusiste otra de esas cosas? –señalo la capa con su garrita.

-así es Lucia, espero que no te moleste que la use, pero esto es para que no me descubran –

-¿Qué no te descubran?¿pero de que?¿ hiciste algo malo? –su voz le causaba mucha ternura a Mai.

-no pequeña…es solo que… - agacho su mirada al suelo pensando alguna respuesta lógica –oh si, uso esto porque soy un espía secreto –

-¿ un espía secreto? – alzo una ceja mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-así es, por eso debo de usar esto y también esto – saco unos lentes oscuros y se los coloco en los ojos .

-waow, así si pareces un ninja o un espía… eso es bárbaro – dijo la pequeña con mucha emoción.

-¿bárbaro? – estaba aguantando la risa que nadie podía notar bajo esa capa.

-si, así se dice cuando algo es muy increíble o impresionante – dio un pequeño salto de alegría alzando una manita al cielo.

-interesante… - sonrió al ver la reacción de la panterita.

-bien, y ahora ¿a dónde iremos? –

Mai se detuvo en seco, no había pensado en donde hospedarse, no mientras estuvo solo, pero ahora que la pequeña lo acompañaba no quería dejarla de nuevo a su suerte, ya le había tomado un afecto especial y no quería que algo malo le pasara.

-bien pequeña, tenemos que ir a buscar un lugar de hospedajes, ¿conoces alguno por aquí cerca?-

-si, si conozco uno, y esta bárbaro – Mai no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-bueno pequeña, vamos a ese lugar –

-herm…¿Mai? –

-¿si Lucia?-

-¿me puedes llevar a caballito?-

-claro, en déjame subirte –

Mai se subió a la pequeña a los hombros y tomo las bolsas con la ropa en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su manita para evitar que se cayera.

Caminaron por 3 calles más hasta que pudieron divisar un pequeño centro de hospedajes(hotel), Mai entro y camino hasta el mostrador donde se hallaba la recepcionista leyendo un libro, toco la campana para que le pusiera atención.

-oh disculpe joven, ¿en que puedo servirle? –

-quisiera una habitación –

-muy bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-se podría decir que es indefinido – bajo a la panterita de su espalda y deposito las bolsas con ropa en un lado.

-de acuerdo, puede hospedarse el tiempo que desee, pero necesito que me diga si será más de un mes –

Mai miro a la panterita que se hallaba sentada en una silla de la recepción viendo a las personas que salían y entraban por la puerta muy entretenida, pataleaba con sus piecitos al no poder alcanzar el suelo, dio un suspiró y miro de nuevo a la recepcionista – bien, será un mes por el momento.

-de acuerdo, aquí están las llaves de tu habitación, sigue por ese pasillo y da vuelta a la derecha en primer esquina-.

- de acuerdo, gracias – tomo las llaves y las bolsas con sus pertenencias – Lucia, vamos -.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista llegaron a su habitación, al abrirla la panterita se llevo una pequeña impresión, Mai sonrió, era muy parecido al cuarto de su antiguo hogar, solo que este estaba en perfectas condiciones y tenía acceso a un baño particular, había una cama de bambú bastante grande, algunos cuadros y repicas adornaban su entorno, dos enormes ventanas se usaban como tragaluz brindándole al interior los rayos del sol, la panterita se tiro en la cama con los brazos abiertos.

-ah ah, eso no, primero tendrás que darte un baño –

-¿un baño? – alzo una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-así es, ve a limpiarte y de paso tiras esa ropa vieja ¿de acuerdo? –

-está bien herma….Mai – tomo la ropa que vestiría y se metió en el baño, Mai negó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejo caer su peso sobre la acolchonada cama de bambú y cerro sus ojos dando un leve suspiro.

Después de unos momentos de descanso se acerco a la ventana que asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo, retiro el estuche negro de su pierna y lo destapo lentamente, al hacerlo un rayo azul salió disparado por la ventana.

-pero que carajos fue eso-

Confundió siguió abriendo el estuche dejando ver la espada que había obtenido en aquella situación, aquella vez que perdió a uno de los suyos en la batalla, esa espada era el legado de aquel hombre, la tomo del mango y la observo por unos momentos, noto que desprendía una luz brillante en el filo.

-(¿será por la magia que se mezclo con esto)-

Guardo la espada en el estuche y lo escondió debajo de la cama, dio un suspiro recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en la ventana.

-tu muerte no fue en vano Yamaha, tenlo por seguro, mientras yo viva, tu legado seguirá en pie-

Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, observo lo hermoso que se veía el valle desde el segundo piso pero algo llamo su atención, dos jóvenes guerreras que se detenían en cada puesto y merodeaban cada esquina de la calle con sus miradas, como si estuvieran buscando algo…o alguien.

-¿son tigres? – afilo mas su vista y verifico que sus palabras eran correctas, eran dos tigresas, una de pelaje anaranjado con rallas negras y la otra con pelaje blanco y rayas negras, su curiosidad creció más al ver que poseían bandas de kung fu en sus cinturas – valla jamás había visto a un tigre en mi vida, son como los pintan, ¿no se supone que ya estaban extintos?...mmm… supongo que no como todos creen, pero más bien son dos tigresas…es extraño – sintió que la pequeña Lucia estaba detrás de el pero aparento que no sentía su presencia.

-¡BUUU! – grito la panterita tratando de asustarlo.

Mai dio un pequeño salto y fingió un pequeño susto, se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y la atrapo en sus brazos.

-pequeña, me has dado un gran susto –

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja – su risita tierna lo hacía sentir bien.

-bien, ahora que te has aseado ¿te gustaría ir por ese helado que te prometí? –

-suena bien herma… -

Mai le dedico una sonrisa y le rasco la cabeza – puedes decirme como quieras pequeña ¿no te sientas preocupada? – Lucia asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-bien vamos por ese helado que ya esta ha pasado el medio día y necesitaras comer cuando volvamos, ¿ que te parece? –

-bien, vamos hermano –

Lucia tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente ,Mai sonrió y tomo la mano de Lucia y así ambos salieron de la habitación, iban caminando y charlando.

-veo que ese traje te gusto – miro la vestidura de la pequeña.

-si, es mi color favorito – llevaba puesta una camisa color morado y un short del mismo color, dos listones azules amarraban su cintura y sus sandalias de color café.

-a todo esto, no me has dicho cuántos años tienes –

-nunca me lo preguntaste papi –

-muy bien ¿ cuántos años tienes? –

-tengo 9 años –

-waow, 9 años ¿eh?, eres un poco grande –

-si lo se jeje – movió sus orejitas como acabando de escuchar un ruido extraño - ¿Qué es eso?.

-oh eso es el cerrajero, por allá – señalo a un cerdo que trabajaba un metal desprendiendo chispas hacia todos los lados.

-oye hermano, ¿Por qué sigues usando esa capa y esos lentes? –

-bueno, es por nuestra seguridad, si quieres después te consigo unos de estos – señalo sus lentes oscuros.

-eso sería bárbaro – dio un salto emotivo.

-esa palabra me agrada cuando tú la dices – sonrió mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-gracias hermano… - se le quedo mirando por unos momentos lo cual se le hiso extraño-

-¿Qué sucede Lucia? – pregunto confundido.

-es que tengo al hermano más joven y guapo del mundo – hiso un puchero y refunfuño molesta.

-y¿ eso te molesta? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-si, por que todas ellas se te quedan viendo, no me gusta que quieran arrebatarme a mi hermano – soltó un leve rugido.

-jajajaja, tranquila pequeña, no pasara nada –

-bueno, pero más les vale no meterse conmigo- saco sus pequeñas garras.

-bien…mira ya llegamos – se detuvieron frente a una tienda de golosinas -¿quieres algún dulce de aquí? –

-si, quiero todos – dijo mientras miraba todos los dulces y golosinas con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-tranquila, solo te comprare uno, el azúcar te puede hacer mucho daño –

-pero…-

-¿Lucia?-

-está bien – mascullo haciendo un puchero.

-bien, estaré afuera esperándote, ten – le entrego algunos yuanes – compra el helado o cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca –

Después de 15 minutos de espera Lucia salió con un helado de fresa entre sus manos.

-bien, debemos volver para la hora de la comida, ¿Qué te gustaría comer? –

-mmm… no lo sé, quizás deberías elegir esta vez-

-pero yo no conozco este lugar Lucia –

-pues vayamos por ahí a buscar un lugar, ¿te parece hermano?-

-está bien pequeña, pero no quiero que te la pases comiendo dulces todo el día – la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-pero únicamente compre un helado – puso una carita inocente y una sonrisita traviesa.

-…mmm… está bien, olvida eso – la miro con cara de no te creo.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por la calle charlando e intercambiando risas.

#######

Los 7 jóvenes se reunieron al centro de la plaza principal, todos tenían caras largas de desaprobación, durante su búsqueda no habían encontrado rastro alguno de aquel individuo.

-y bien, ¿encontraron algo? –

-no, Grulla fue por el cielo pero ni así pudimos encontrarlo – Grulla negó con la cabeza.

-bueno, supongo que ustedes tampoco encontraron algo – Mono, Mantis y Song negaron con la cabeza.

-nosotros tampoco encontramos algún rastro de ese sujeto – golpeo la tierra con furia.

-tranquila Tigresa, no tienes por que molestarte, lo encontraremos, esos sujetos suelen darse al descubierto por si solos – se cruzo de brazos poniendo una mueca retorcida.

-ya lo sé Indra, pero, algo me llama la atención en ese sujeto –

-¿y que es?- pregunto curiosa.

-no te diste cuenta de cómo dejo a ese cerdo, me pregunto que tipo de arma usaría para lograr hacerle ese daño – miro hacia el cielo.

-todos estamos igual de impactados que tu Tigresa, pero debemos volver al palacio, ya ha atardecido y el maestro Shifu nos estará esperando impaciente – Víbora dijo mirándola de manera esperanzada.

-(suspiro)… creo que tienes razón, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, ese sujeto debe estar por aquí, y cuando lo tenga – se trono los nudillos – no la pasara nada bonito.

Todos excepto a Indra que sonrió tragaron grueso al ver la expresión asesina de la felina.

-déjate de tonterías, necesitamos volver al palacio – Tigresa asintió sin perder la mirada asesina.

Todos se dieron media vuelta fastidiados de su búsqueda inútil y empezaron a caminar vuelta al palacio de Jade.

¡PUUUUUM!

El estruendoso ruido los hiso frenar en seco, se dieron media vuelta y a lo lejos pudieron divisar una maquina de 3 metros de altura, con 6 patas mecánicas y 4 brazos robóticos, en la espalda llevaba un tanque hidráulico lleno de gas que conectaba a una manguera por donde escupía fuego, en la parte de enfrente colgaba una enorme sierra motorizada con afilados dientes mortíferos, la líder, los 5 furiosos y la guerrera dragón tomaron su pose de batalla mientras la maquina se acercaba mas y mas a ellos.

-¡DAO DAI! –Tigresa grito alertando a todos sus compañeros.

-¡ese maldito – Indra mascullo.

-debemos detenerlo, antes de que destruya el valle entero – Song completo.

En lo alto de la maquina destructora había una cúpula de vidrio grueso donde se hallaba un jabalí al mando de unos controladores riendo diabólicamente, aplasto un botón que conectaba a un altavoz.

-(risa diabólica) …¡ESTA VEZ PAGARAN, RESIDENTES DEL PALACIO DE JADE, PAGARAN POR LA HUMILLACION Y DESHONRRA QUE ME HAN HECHO PASAR! …(risa diabólica) – tomo los controladores y empezó a avanzar hacia los jóvenes mientras les lanzaba shurikens y cuchillos.

-bien, hay que darle su merecido a este loco- Mono exclamo esquivando los shurikens.

-estoy contigo amigo – Grulla alzo vuelo y uso su movimiento especial - ¡ALAS DE JUSTICIA! ¡CUUCOO! –

-¡ATAQUEN! – Tigresa ordeno, todos se abalanzaron sobre la máquina de Dao Dai.

#######

El ruido había alertado a Mai, tomo a Lucia en brazos y empezó a correr de vuelta al hotel, entre las calles había más habitantes del valle huyendo despavorida, alzo su vista en dirección de donde venían las personas y sus ojos engrandecieron al ver una maquina bestial de 3 metros de altura, sin pensarlo aumento la velocidad abrazando mas fuerte a la panterita.

-¡QUE SUCEDE¡ - grito asustada temblorosa.

-nada pequeña, cierra los ojos – Lucia asintió y se aferró mas al pecho de él.

Mai dio un salto en un tejado, el hotel estaba cruzando la calle de la casa donde se hallaba parado, flexiono sus piernas y dio un salto junto a una voltereta, el salto lo había mandado justamente a una ventana del segundo piso del hotel, su espalda rompió uno de los ventanales de las habitaciones, al entrar cayo rodando sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de la panterita, cuando freno abrió sus brazos para verificar si Lucia se encontraba bien.

-¿Lucia? – pregunto en un tono preocupado.

-estoy bien –al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cabecita con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Mai sonrió y se levanto del suelo, observo que en la habitación había una pareja de lobos que lo miraban desencajado y asustados.

-señor…señora, lamento interrumpirlos – tomo a Lucia en brazos y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja azucarada muy desencajados.

Mai corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta muy apresurado, bajo a Lucia de sus brazos y se saco el estuche negro escondido debajo de su cama.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curiosa.

-esto, es una ban-yo pequeña –

-¿sabes tocar el ban-yo? – Mai asintió impaciente

¡PUUUUUM!

Otro golpe estruendoso sacudió todo el hotel, Lucia se asusto por lo que se abrazo de la cintura de Mai.

-necesito que te quedes aquí pequeña – rasco la cabeza de la panterita.

-no me quiero quedar sola – dijo aferrándose más a él.

-ya lo sé, pero será por poco tiempo, volveré en un santiamén – la separo de él y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-¿me lo prometes? – lo miro tiernamente a los ojos.

-lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y que hare mientras vuelvas? –

-puedes dibujar, mira aquí hay pinceles y hojas, también hay pinturas de colores – señalo a una repisa que se hallaba a su izquierda – además te doy permiso de comer las golosinas que quieras-

La panterita dio un salto de alegría y le dio un último abrazo.

-te amo hermano – dijo en un tono dulce.

Mai sonrió y se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo que levaba a la salida, mientras corría observaba el estuche con detenimiento.

-( no quería volver a usar esto, pero me doy cuenta que en cualquier parte de este planeta hay problemas) – suspiro y emprendió el camino saltando de casa en casa.

cuando llego a 3 calles antes de la plaza principal sentía la presencia de otros individuos que combatían contra esa cosa, no podía ver nada por el polvo que cubría la pelea, separo sus piernas y relajo sus músculos, abrió lentamente el estuche al hacerlo este desprendía ligeras descargas azules que iluminaban sus adentros, la espada cayo lentamente en su mano derecha , lanzo el estuche a un lado y empezó a desenfundar la espada, al momento que lo hacia esta desprendía ligeras descargas azules que se quedaban en el filo. Retiro la espada y acomodo la funda en la hebilla metálica que sobresalía de su pantalón, el filo de la espada repelía los rayos del sol cegando a cualquiera que lo mirara.

-el trabajo nunca acaba – siguió brincando de techo en techo aproximándose más a la maquina.

#######

-maldita sea, esta cosa es muy fuerte – Tigresa grito mientras golpeaba una pata de la maquina con todas sus fuerzas.

-no podremos resistir por mucho si las cosas siguen a este ritmo – Mono forcejeaba contra un brazo mecánico que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

-¡AAAAAA! – Indra está luchando por no ser aplastada por una pata de esa máquina, su sobreesfuerzo la estaba llevando al cansancio de manera apresurada.

-¡vamos, no se den por vencidos¡ - Grulla atacaba con patadas en picada la cúpula donde se hallaba Dao Dai y parecía no funcionar.

-¡MALDICION! –Mantis grito golpeando la cúpula al igual que Grulla.

-vamos chicos – Víbora amarro su cuerpo a un brazo metálico tratando de aplastarlo y romperlo.

Song salió disparada hacia atrás chocando con una pared, se levanto con el ceño fruncido y los colmillos de fuera, dio un salto débil y se reincorporo a la batalla.

Sus fuerzas se iban apagando muy rápido y sus esfuerzos no daban fruto sobre aquella feroz maquina, de un golpe con el brazo metálico salieron lanzados por el suelo estrellándose contra la pared y rodando por el suelo, Tigresa trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, Indra respiraba con la boca abierta, los demás estaban igual de heridos que ellas, tenían raspones en todo el cuerpo pero ninguna herida interna, sus vanos esfuerzos los hacían sentir inútiles.

-¡ASI QUE YA NO PUEDEN PELEAR HE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA SON UNOS INSERVIBLES, SI LA GUERRERA DRAGÓN NO PUDO DETENERME, NADIE LO HARA!-

¡TUUM¡

Un golpe llamo la atención de todos los jóvenes que se hallaban en el suelo, alzaron su vista y ahí se hallaba Shifu en pose de batalla, la maquina dio 3 pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose para los lados.

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU! – exclamaron los 7 jóvenes alegres.

-quédense ahí, yo me encargare de esto – los 7 asintieron con la cabeza, giro su cabeza hacia la maquina con el gesto fruncido, Dao Dai lo miro con una sonrisa creciente.

-¡POR FIN SALES DE TU ESCONDITE SHIFU! ¡HOY OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA! –

-ven aquí e inténtalo – sonrió en forma retadora.

-¡AAAAAA!-

-HAIAAA! –

La pelea había comenzado Shifu lanzo una patada directo a la cúpula logrando hacerle una pequeña rajada, el jabalí le lanzo un golpe con un brazo metálico mandándolo a volar, Shifu se reincorporo en el aire, se dio media vuelta y descendió de picada hacia la cúpula con la pierna estirada, logro golpearlo en una pata desequilibrando a la maquina, dio un salto listo para golpear la cúpula de nuevo pero el jabalí activo otro brazo metálico atrapándolo en un puño, Shifu forcejeaba pero era inútil, la maquina le apunto con el lanzador de llamas, activo el mecanismo lanzando fuego uniformemente, Shifu logro librarse en el último momento pero el jabalí logro herirlo con una patada de la maquina, salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo a un lado de sus discípulos.

-¡MAESTRO! – gritaron alarmados.

Shifu se levanto lentamente aturdido por el golpe, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, escuchaba a lo lejos y veía borroso,

-MUY BIEN 5 APESTOSOS, GUERRERA DRAGÓN Y MAESTRO SHIFU – recalco la última palabra con odio –HAN PELEADO BIEN PERO… HOY LOS VENCERE – alzo la espada gigantesca que llevaba en la espalda y la dejo caer con todo el vuelo hacia los guerreros, Shifu e Indra cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque, los demás se reclinaron en la tierra poniendo un gesto de dolor.

¡PUUUUUUM!

Un golpe ensordecedor levanto una nube de polvo en toda la plaza siguiendo su camino por algunas calles del valle, Shifu abrió los ojos al no sentir el dolor del golpe, sus discípulos hicieron lo mismo igual de confundidos que él, todos miraron al frente y se quedaron con los ojos engrandecidos y con la boca abierta.

-eso es todo lo que tienes - Mai dijo mientras sostenía el filo de la espada gigantesca contra el filo de su espada, el forcejeo aventaba chispas hacia los lados, todos seguían desencajados viendo al panda que detenía el impacto que amenazaba con matarlos -¡AAAAAAA! – desvió el filo de la espada y lo tomo con sus manos sin poder abarcarlo en su totalidad.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y envió todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia el frente, abrió los ojos mientras emitían un brillo rojo que dejo aun mas desencajados a los guerreros del palacio de Jade, jalo la espada de 5 metros al mismo tiempo que dos rayos azules se paseaban por su cuerpo y sus piernas, la maquina despego sus 6 patas del suelo alzándose lentamente.

-¡¿QUE PASA?! – grito el jabalí desencajado.

-¡AAAAAA! – Mai unió toda su fuerza y la soltó de golpe lanzando a la maquina gigante por los aires, el jabalí rebotaba adentro de la cúpula por los giros uniformes que la maquina daba en el aire, Mai le apunto con la espada cerró los ojos, se concentro y cuando los abrió todo se movía en cámara lenta -¡ZANDATSUUU¡ - grito a todo pulmón - ¡AAAA! – le lanzo un espadazo que formo una onda con forma de filo, las casas se rajaban y los arboles se cortaban por la mitad al momento de que la onda los interceptara, choco contra una pata de la maquina despegándola de ella al instante, la maquina cayó al suelo y la pata mecánica por otro lado provocando una nube de polvo.

Shifu estaba con los ojos engrandecidos y con la boca abierta, Song y Víbora sentían una gota de sudor en sus frentes, Tigresa e Indra estaban muy impactadas, pero no por lo que había hecho, era que conocían perfectamente a ese panda, Mono, Grulla y Mantis tenían la boca abierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las dos felinas fueron las primeras en salir del transe en el que se hallaban, corrieron y abrazaron al panda con una enorme sonrisa.

-Po, volviste – Mai las miro confundido.

-¿huh?-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya agrada la pequeña Lucia, bueno dejen sus reviews y todo eso por favor, nos vemos en las sorpresas de la primaera, ¡chau!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que tal amigos de fanfiction, espero que esten bien, bueno, se preguntaran por que actualize tan rapido, pues la razon es simple, DIOS ME ABANDONOOOOOO!**

**no puedo salir por que mis padres me castigaron una semana, y la estadia sin mi hermano es muy aburrida, no puedo hacer nada mas que ir a la tienda y volver en menos de 1 hora, creo que empiezo a extrañarlo :P ...**

**en fin, es por eso que les entrego este capitulo, "Miguel" el capitulo ya casi esta terminado, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles, bien haber que mas... o si¡, la pequeña Lucia les agrado bastante eh?, me decidi que viera a Po como su padre, ya que es mas tierno de esa manera jajajaja, bueno, si me acuerdo de lo demas luego les cuento, por ahora ire a buscar el cuchillo que mi hermano esconde en su cuarto y voy a acabar con mi sufrimiento jajajaja, no se crean aun tengo que hacerlo sufrir, bueno eso es todo, disfruten del cap.**

* * *

**11.- Recuerdos del pasado: Tigresa... Tai-Lung, ¡ATACA!**

* * *

-Po, por fin volviste –

Tanto Tigresa como Indra se abrazaron del torso de Mai, no lo noto al instante porque su vista seguía clavada en esa máquina que empezaba a reincorporarse, repentinamente movió su cabeza con brusquedad hacia las dos hembras que lo abrazaban.

-¿huh? – alzo una ceja y torció la boca.

-¿Qué? – exclamo Tigresa viendo a su hermana con el gesto fruncido.

-¿Qué? – exclamo Indra viendo a su hermana menor con una ceja alzada y el entrecejo fruncido.

Un silencio incomodo se hiso presente durante 10 segundos, Mono, Grulla y Mantis veían la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shifu tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo, Song y Víbora miraban impresionadas.

-¡AAAAAAAA!, ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – Dao Dai activo un brazo mecánico cubierto por cuchillas, lo lanza con dirección a Mai y las felinas.

Mai reacciono rápidamente, abrazo a las dos felinas y dio un salto hacia el frente esquivando el mortífero ataque, se despego a ambas y las miro a los ojos.

-señoritas, no hay tiempo para charlar – las soltó y tomo de nuevo su espada, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a ellas y al resto de los guerreros.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU? – Shifu demando en un tono retador.

Mai no respondió y dio un salto a un tejado, los 8 seguían viendo aun sin salir de su asombro.

-¿lo conoces? – se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-si, si lo conozco, el es mi novio del que te hable – se contestaron.

Shifu las miraba con una ceja alzada, los chicos presentían que una segunda batalla se libraría en territorio hostil, Song y Víbora las miraron confundidas.

Las dos felinas se miraron con los ojos engrandecidos, de un momento a otro cambiaron su gesto a uno asesino.

-sabía que era él, desde que vi esa espada que guardas en el baúl – exclamo con ira.

-cállate, yo lo conocí primero hermanita – exclamo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡YA BASTA, TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR! – demando en un tono enfurecido.

Ambas felinas voltearon a ver a Shifu con timidez, agacharon las miradas y caminaron lentamente hacia él.

-ahora no es el momento, tenemos que ayudar a ese sujeto –

-no lo creo maestro, el podrá solo – la voz de Mono era llena de confianza.

-eso es imposible, si no pude derrotarlo yo, el tampoco podrá – mascullo con orgullo.

-lo crea o no, véalo por usted mismo –

Los ocho enfocaron su mirada en la pelea, Shifu miraba al panda con recelo, sus puños emitieron un leve crujido, producto de su furia y orgullo dañado.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO! – Dao día grito por el altavoz, tomo los mandos y movió la maquina hacia Mai.

-es la primera vez que enfrento algo como esto – apretó la espada con su mano derecha, afilo su vista viendo algún punto débil de la maquina.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente al mismo tiempo que su cansancio iba en aumento, flexiono las piernas y dio un salto con dirección a la cúpula, alzo su espada pero el ruido cortante de una sierra motorizada lo hiso perder la concentración, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver que los dientes de la sierra estaban por enterrársele en la cintura, interpuso el filo de su espada contra el de la sierra haciendo un forcejeo.

-¡TOMA ESTO! –

Mai reacciono tarde al ver que una mano robótica lo atacaba por la derecha, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el golpe lo mando a volar, se estrello con varias casas derrumbándolas por el impacto, cuando freno su camisa estaba rota a la mitad, frunció el entrecejo y se separo de la pared apoyándose en sus manos, su espada no estaba por ningún lado.

-y esto solo me puede pasar a mi – mascullo con ironía.

Camino hasta salir de los escombros, la luz del sol toco sus pupilas dilatándolas de nuevo, la maquina se hallaba frente a él a pocos metros de su ubicación.

-¡¿POR QUE NO HAS MUERTO?!- grito alterado.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que me lo digas? – dijo en tono burlón.

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVARAS DE LA MUERTE! – lanzo una horda de fuego hacia él.

Mai dio un salto y empezó a brincar de casa en casa dejando ver únicamente su sombra y su reflejo, Shifu al igual que sus discípulos tenían la boca abierta, apenas y podían seguirlo con la mirada.

-( allí estas) – observo la espada entre los escombros de una casa que se hallaba debajo de la maquina.

-¡NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE LA COJAS!- lanzo una fila de flechas envenenadas hacia el panda.

-(risa burlona)… no pierdes nada con intentar – dio un salto esquivando las flechas que amenazaban con atravesar su piel.

Corrió hasta una de las 5 patas que mantenían en pie a la maquina y le lanzo una patada.

¡PUUUUM! ¡PAAAASSSS! ¡TRAAAAASSSS!

Tres golpes fueron suficientes para desprender la pata de la maquina, aprovecho que se hallaba inestable y dio un salto cayendo frente a la espada, la tomo y limpio veloz, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos concentrándose de nuevo, al abrirlos todo se movía en cámara lenta de nuevo, apretó el mango de su espada con las dos manos, alzo su vista cubierta por el brillo rojizo, dio un último respiro y apunto hacia el centro de la maquina.

-(ese es su punto débil…el centro )- flexiono las piernas y estiro la espada hacia su derecha - ¡ZANDATSU¡ - grito, jalo la espada dándole un tajo que atravesaba por la mitad de la maquina.

La onda de filo se creó partiendo dos casas por la mitad que se hallaban situadas en medio del camino, la onda siguió su curso hasta que atravesó a la maquina, provoco un chirrido ensordecedor que aturdió a todos, la onda se desvaneció justo detrás, soltó el aire de sus pulmones haciendo que todo volviera a la velocidad normal, la maquina se había quedado inmóvil.

¡PLAAASH!, ¡TUUUUMP!

Dos ruidos estruendosos dividieron la maquina en dos partes, una cayo para cada lado emitiendo chispas seguidas de una explosión, el jabalí cayó al suelo rebotando, Mai guardo su espada en la funda y posicionó en el brocho de los restos de su camisa, de salto en salto se reincorporo con Shifu y los 7 discípulos que seguían con la boca abierta.

-¿están bien? – pregunto amablemente.

-¿Po? –

-¿eres tú? –

-señoritas, no sé de que están hablando…pero mi nombre es Mai –

Indra y Tigresa lo miraban confundidas, era él, lo reconocían perfectamente, su figura, su color de pelo, sus ojos verdes, era él, tenía que serlo para ellas.

-no te hagas el gracioso Po – comento Mono.

-hermano, creímos que estabas muerto – Grulla se unió a la plática.

-te echamos tanto de menos – Mantis tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

Las dos felinas se abalanzaron sobre Po de nuevo atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, Mai bajo su mirada hacia sus rostros, ellas tenían lagrimas que desbordaban de sus cuencas, gesto confusión pero no irrumpió el abrazo, las seguía mirando llorar, alzo su vista para ver que los otros chicos tenían la misma expresión que ellas.

-(¿Quiénes son ellos?) – se cuestionaba mentalmente, sentía que ya los había visto, pero no recordaba con claridad. – disculpen, ¿ustedes me conocen? –.

Tigresa se separo un poco para verlo a la cara.

-claro que te conozco tontito, ¿no lo recuerdas? El orfanato…el regalo… - lo miro con un gesto soñador.

-el día que me rescataste, cuando me llevaste contigo y vivimos juntos 11 meses – Indra lo miraba de la misma manera.

-¿me pueden decir que está pasando aquí? – demando Shifu totalmente irritado.

-maestro, creo que él es ese panda del que Oogway nos hablo –

Shifu giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia Song, sintió que el latido de su corazón rebotaba en sus tímpanos.

-eso es imposible, Oogway dijo –

-recuerde que dijo que eso podría suceder, era una posibilidad – Víbora interrumpió.

Sin previo aviso Shifu camino de pisotones hasta Mai y separo bruscamente a las dos felinas que cayeron sentadas en la tierra.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con ira.

Mai frunció el entrecejo y arrugo su frente, la forma en la que actuaba no le agrado para nada.

-te pregunte algo, responde si no quieres salir lastimado – comento con mas ira y desprecio.

-eso no te interesa, debes ser más educado con ellas – señalo a las felinas que se hallaban viendo desde el suelo.

-tenle más respeto al gran maestro del palacio de Jade y mentor de los 5 furiosos y la guerrera dragón – dijo casi gritando.

-no me interesa si limpias el suelo con tu cara o eres un maestro de lo que acabas de mencionar, solo te pido más respeto para ellas –

-¿me estas retando, no te preocupa lo que te pueda pasar por tu atrevimiento? – lo miro desafiante.

-no me interesa, si me disculpas, yo me tengo que ir – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡vas a pagar por tu atrevimiento panda! –

Mai sintió la mano de ese sujeto sobre su hombro, volteo media cara con la ceja alzada para verlo, estaba siendo muy, muy paciente, mucho para su gusto.

-suéltame por favor – pidió lo más tranquilo posible.

- no iras a ningún lado hasta que respondas mi pregunta –

-no quiero hacerte daño-

-o descuida, no lo harás –

-muy bien, tanto ellos como tu estuvieron presentes, para que no haya remordimientos-

-¿Qué?-

¡PAAAASS!

Shifu sintió un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros atrás, se reincorporo en el aire y corrió con toda su fuerza hacia el panda, cuando estuvo cerca dio un salto y estiro su pierna para golpearlo en la cara, Mai tomo el pie con su mano y lo lanzo hacia adelante estrellándolo contra una casa que se hallaba derrumbada, los 7 y la guerrera dragón veían impresionados la pelea.

-es más veloz que el maestro –

-ya lo sé Song, pero ¿cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte?-

-nunca supimos como Víbora, pero siempre fue mejor que nosotros-

-cállate Mantis, todos son mejor que tu-

-eso no es cierto primate descerebrado – mascullo entre dientes.

-bueno ya cállense los dos, no quiero ni pensar en cómo terminara el maestro después de esto – Grulla concluyo.

Indra y Tigresa seguían sentadas en el suelo, Indra conocía muy bien la fuerza y velocidad de Po, pero Tigresa miraba impactada, jamás había visto que alguien lograra golpear a Shifu.

-¿Tigresa? – pregunto molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Indra? – respondió de la misma manera.

-¿ese es del chico que me hablaste la otra noche?-

-si, es el, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – contesto desafiante.

-por que el chico del que yo te hable es el, así que por ende el es mío – mascullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – afilo su mirada sobre ella.

-nada…-

De vuelta en la pelea, Shifu golpeaba con toda su fuerza y velocidad, pero solo lograba darle al aire, sus intentos cada vez cedían con más rapidez, su cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, pero la humillación y el orgullo lo mantenían en la batalla, Mai tenía un gesto serio, esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes con suma facilidad, no parecía cansado.

-no tenemos que seguir con esto – dijo en tono tranquilo.

-¡CALLATE!, tu quieres profanar a mis hijas, no te lo permitiré – grito golpeando con más fuerza.

-¿te refieres a esas tigresas? –

-si, ten más respeto hacia ellas, que una es la guerrera dragón y la otra es la líder de los 5 furiosos – exclamo sin perder el ritmo.

-jamás había escuchado hablar de algo parecido – tomo el pie de Shifu y lo clavo en la tierra sumergiendo la mitad de su cuerpo y dejándolo inmóvil de la cintura para abajo.

-¡GGRRR! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! – grito enfurecido.

Mai se arrodillo sobre su pierna mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-tienes sangre en la nariz, me das vergüenza, límpiatela rápido –

Shifu se paso la mano por su boca y nariz, la observo y estaba manchada con sangre, su ira y rabia aumentaron más.

-¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE UN PANDA ME HALLA VENCIDO? – exclamo entre gritos y bufadas.

-si dices ser un maestro de pelea, entenderás que el entrenamiento es lo que te da la experiencia, no el titulo que llevas – contesto tranquilo.

-¡MALDITO! –

-mira, con todo respeto, yo no te conozco amigo, y sé que tu no obras con malas intenciones, de lo contrario – saco su espada y puso el filo frente a sus ojos – ya te habría matado.

Los 7 jóvenes se hallaban asustados e impresionados, no querían pelear contra alguien que consideraban aliado y no querían salir gravemente heridos en una pelea, Shifu trago grueso y sintió intimidación, pero su gesto seguía mostrando arrogancia.

Mai guardo la espada en su funda provocando que todos dieran un leve suspiro.

-mira Shifu ¿cierto? – no hubo respuesta – bien Shifu, como te decía, yo no te conozco, tampoco los conozco a ellos, aunque ellos digan que si, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada, por eso estoy aquí, buscando respuesta, no profanando hijas de los demás así que….¿lo intentamos de nuevo? –estiro su mano hacia él.

Shifu lo miro por un momento, su rostro fue relajándose lentamente, después de pensarlo asintió levemente y dio un suspiro.

-está bien – tomo la mano del panda y se impulso con ella para zafarse de su entierro, cuando estuvo de pie sacudió su vestimenta y se limpio bien la nariz.

-bueno, ustedes háganse cargo de ese jabalí, yo tengo a mi pequeña que atender – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

-eres un tonto-

-¿Qué?-

¡PIN! ¡PLAM! ¡PLUM!

Mai cayó al suelo sin poder mover su cuerpo, sus ojos se quedaron de piedra y su respiración se agito, detrás de él se hallaba Shifu sonriente con la punta de sus dedos cubiertos en una aura dorada, los 7 jóvenes reaccionaron rápidamente y se pusieron alrededor de Mai viendo si se encontraba bien.

-MAESTRO ¿POR QUE LO HISO? - Tigresa grito desesperada con dos lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos.

Shifu soltó una leve risa seca que dejo mas desencajados a los jóvenes.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – exclamo Indra igual de mortificada que su hermana.

-use el ataque a los nervios sobre él, porque es una amenaza, dijo que nos mataría si no dejábamos que robara el valle –

-eso no es cierto Po no es hace – dijo Mono mientras sobaba la espalda de Mai.

-el jamás haría eso – Mantis exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿están cuestionando las acciones de su maestro? – mascullo mientras los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los jóvenes se limitaron a mirarlo con desprecio, luego enfocaron su vista en Mai, Shifu se mofo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, recargo las manos detrás de su espalda y se dio media vuelta.

-tráiganlo, lo llevaremos a una celda del palacio, mañana mandare a los guardia de Cho-Gorm para que vengan por él.

Las 4 chicas se pararon bruscamente del suelo y lo miraron con ira y desesperación, apretaron sus puños y fruncieron el ceño.

-¡no puede hacer eso!, ¡el no hiso nada malo! – Tigresa exclamo secando sus lagrimas.

-¡el no hiso nada malo¡ - Indra comento de la misma manera que su hermana.

-nos rescato de Dao Dai el nos salvo – Song mascullo con el ceño fruncido.

-de no ser por él, absolutamente todos estuviéramos muertos – Víbora finalizo siseando.

-¡eh dado una orden, si no quieren un castigo peor que la muerte, obedecerán¡ - grito sin voltearlos a ver.

Las chicas y los chicos bajaron su mirada con tristeza e impotencia de no poder hacer nada, tomaron a Mai de un lado diferente y empezaron a cargarlo como cajón fúnebre, únicamente podía mover los ojos con desesperación, su mente estaba que ardía de la furia pero nada podía hacer con el cuerpo bloqueado.

-(¡LUCIA!¡LUCIA! ¡LUCIAAAAAAAA! ) – gritaba en su mente con desesperación, sudaba frio y sentía que los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo como carros de carreras.

Al llegar al palacio el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, la tarde había caído y las nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo lentamente, las llamas del sol fueron opacadas por las penumbras que provocaban las sombras de las nubes, relámpagos y centellas empezaban a chantajear el grisáceo atardecer con furia y rabia, las gotas acidas de la lluvia botaban en los techos de las residencias perdiéndose en el frio y seco suelo fabricado con adobe, el viento empezó a correr con ferocidad, amenazando con volar todo a su paso.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el sótano donde 3 celdas fabricadas con frio y oxidado acero aguardaban, Shifu abrió la celda e hiso una señal para que lo metieran dentro, los jóvenes obedecieron con la opresión de su pecho tan grande como el odio de su maestro, entraron y depositaron a Mai en el suelo, salieron arrastrando los pies y se pusieron al otro lado de las rejas observando cómo su mentor lo encadenaba.

-yo…lo siento – Song puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tigresa, la cual lo aparto bruscamente.

-…Tigresa…-Víbora se quedo en silencio, giro su mirada hacia Indra y observo que tenía el mismo gesto reflejando su dolor.

-Indra, si hay algo en lo que…-

-no, no lo hay – respondió bruscamente.

Song y Víbora se miraron e intercambiaron miradas llenas de angustia.

-esto no se quedara así – Song alzo su oreja escuchando el susurro de Mono, se acerco a él y lo miro confundida.

-¿dijiste algo Mono?-

-dije que esto no se quedara así-

-y ¿que piensas hacer?-

-lo liberare, mañana por la noche, cuando Shifu se encuentre descansando –

-eso es algo difícil, no creo que quieras hacerlo –

Mono tomo la mano de Song y la apretó suavemente.

-ya lo sé…no podre solo…pero…-

Sintió que Mantis y Grulla recargaron su tenaza/ala en su hombro

-…suerte que no estoy solo… - sonrió y soltó la mano de la felina.

Song se contagio de su gesto y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-cuenten conmigo chicos, quiero conocer a ese Po más a fondo – se sonrojo levemente.

-sabes que no eres la única ¿verdad? – Mantis la miro con una ceja alzada.

Miro hacia atrás para ver a las dos tigresas afligidas sonrió y giro su cara hacia Mantis – ya lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos, por ahora es liberarlo y después me ocupare de conquistarlo.

Los 3 chicos rodaron sus ojos y enfocaron su vista en la celda, donde Shifu terminaba de esclavizar a Mai.

-Indra, el no nos recuerda –

-¿huh? – la felina giro su vista hacia su hermana menor.

-debemos hablar de esto…solas – Indra asintió y giro su atención a su maestro.

-bueno estudiantes, este asesino no irá a ningún lado, vayan a descansar, mañana retomaran su entrenamiento normal – se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta del sótano – oh si, si alguien trata de liberarlo o ayudarle a escapar, pasara un mes encerrado en una de estas celdas, ya que si les interesa tanto este panda, podrán pasar un mes en confinamiento a su lado – salió dejando a todos con el ceño fruncido y haciendo rabietas.

Después de 10 minutos de observar a Mai inmóvil se empezaron a ir.

-bueno chicos, los veo mañana – Mono dijo con una media sonrisa y el entrecejo fruncido.

-nosotros te acompañamos – exclamaron Mantis, Song y Grulla al unisonó, los 4 salieron del sótano rápidamente como si planearan algo.

-quizás quieran pasar un tiempo a solas con el –

-en realidad no Víbora, no soporto verlo así, yo te acompaño, ¿vienes Tigresa? – pregunto en un tono furioso con las mejillas húmedas por sus lagrimas.

-no, me quedare un rato mas – contesto firme.

-bien, te espero en el cuarto para – antes de terminar Tigresa asintió sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

Indra y Víbora salieron del sótano con la mirada decaída, la felina apretaba los puños al grado de que estos sangraran.

-( si mi padre cree que voy a permitir esto, esta más loco que una cabra, pase 20 años de mi vida sufriendo por él y no dejare que se escape de mis manos nuevamente) – sonrió levemente y enderezo la postura.

Tigresa seguía abrazada de las rejas que contenían aislado a Po de ella, reviso que no hubiera nadie a sus costados saco una de sus garras y la metía en el candado de la puerta.

¡click! El candado cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sonoro, abrió la reja nuevamente y entro en silencio, se acerco hasta Po y lo miro por unos momentos, sus ojos rubí brillaban indicando que las lagrimas los lubricaban.

Mai alzo su vista y sus ojos se conectaron, se perdió en su mirada llena de tristeza y agobio, pudo sentir el dolor de la felina, por alguna razón esos ojos dorados lo hipnotizaron por un momento, su mente fue invadida por mas recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

-¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto tranquilo.

-mi nombre es Tigresa – respondió la felina sin mucho tacto.

-déjame ayudarte con eso – camino hacia atrás del árbol y tomo la espada cortando las sogas que la mantenían amagada.

-¿te encuentras bien? –

-sí, estoy bien – contesto con firmeza y enfado.

-¡wow!, tranquila Tigresa, yo no quiero pelear contigo-

-y por que no me llamas monstruo y huyes aterrorizado como los demás-

-y ¿por que debería?-

-ya te lo dije, ¡soy un monstruo! – enseño sus garritas y sus pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

-pero si solo eres una niña, yo no te temo, de hecho eres muy linda-

-¿te parezco linda?-

-claro, eres la niña más linda que he visto en mi vida-

-yo…(sollozo)-

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿acaso dije algo malo?-

-es que nadie me había dicho linda en mi vida-

-pues me alegra haber sido el primero jeje-

FIN FLASHBACK

-(tu…tu… ella es…) seguía observando los ojos carmín de la felina.

-Po me tienes confundida – silencio su boca, dio un respiro y aclaro su garganta – no sé que te habrá hecho olvidarme, pero yo no te he olvidado – acaricio la cara de él con su mano derecha – quisiera decirte el secreto que he guardado durante estos 20 años pero no puedo, no ahora, por fin te vuelvo a ver, después de 20 años de sufrimiento interminable, y ahora no dejare que mi padre te separe de mi.

Se acerco a él lentamente y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, los tuvo pegados por algunos segundos, Mai estaba totalmente impactado, no podía gestar su gran impresión, se limito a ver sus parpados blancos cerrados mientras seguía besándolo, después de 15 segundos se separe de él y sonrió melancólica, acaricio su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos.

-creo que ese fue mejor que el primero – rio levemente y agito su cola con emoción.

Mai seguía hecho piedra en sus adentros, su cerebro no reaccionaba ante ese beso, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, mas recuerdos atacaron su conciencia.

FLASHBACK

-¿Qué sucede Tigresa?-

-todos me odian- contesto refunfuñante.

-¿Qué? – alzo media ceja confundido.

-que todos, hasta tu me odias – mascullo agitando su cola con brusquedad.

-yo no te odio Tigresa-

-entonces ¿Por qué le vas a regalar eso a otra chica y no a mi? – pregunto con un tono desgarrado.

-la chica de la que comente eres tu – respondió tranquilo.

-¿Qué? –

-este regalo no más que para ti –

-¿enserio?...¿es para mí? – pregunto emocionada.

-claro que es para ti, te lo obsequio porque eres muy especial para mí, además que eres mi única amiga, y yo jamás usare un espejo para cambiar mi ropa ¿o sí?-

-(risa alegre)…no tonto, y si lo haces te mato… -

-gracias, nadie me había regalado algo en mi vida-

Sin previo aviso le dio un lengüetazo desde la barbilla hasta la nariz.

-…..-

-Tigresa… volveré por ti cuando sea seguro, nunca te olvidare-

FIN FLASHBACK

-bueno, me retiro, espero que no estés molesto conmigo – le dio una palmada en el hombro se dio media vuelta, cerro el candado de la jaula y salió caminando tranquila.

Mai miraba como se alejaba por el pasillo y se perdía en las penumbras de la salida, su corazón empezó a latir bruscamente.

-(yo…te recuerdo Tigresa…lo…lo siento) – agacho su mirada al suelo sin poder moverme ningún musculo de su cuerpo – (Lucia, te prometo que iré por ti pequeña, por favor, no te desesperes, de alguna forma saldré de este lugar) – dejando de atormentarse mentalmente cerro sus ojos y recargo su espalda sobre el duro muro de concreto que lo rodeaba.

########

La lluvia incesante y los relámpagos galopantes no permitían que ningún alma se diese el lujo de pasear por la calle, la pequeña panterita miraba desde la ventana, su pequeño rostro reflejaba profunda preocupación, sus pequeñas garritas la mantenían colgada detrás de la fría vitrina, los relámpagos le hacían estremecerse, se bajo de la ventana y se recostó sobre la cama, el frio le carcomía los huesos, tomo dos cobijas de un estante que se hallaba junto al vestidor y se arropo hasta las orejas, bajo los cobijos tenía una lámpara de petróleo que alumbraba su alrededor, tomo dos pinceles y siguió pintando intranquila, a su derecha había dos bultos de caramelos y golosinas, el nerviosismo le mandaba a seguir comiendo con ansiedad.

-espero que a papi le guste este dibujo – alzo la hoja de papel y en ella se veía a ella y a Mai tomados de la mano y riendo alegremente, abajo tenía una oración que decía "para mi querido papi" – espero que le guste.

Se acurruco y cerro sus ojos tranquilamente, el frio se había ido y la tormenta empezaba a ceder lentamente.

-si no vienes pronto, mañana iré a buscarte papa, pero necesitare ayuda de…¡eso es! ayuda de los furiosos y la guerrera dragón, mañana visitare el palacio – sonrió dulcemente y agito su colita suavemente, clavo sus garritas en la cama quedándose dormida al mismo tiempo que emitía leves ronroneos.

#######

Indra se hallaba sentada sobre la cama de su cuarto, dos enormes lagrimas bailaban en sus ojos nublándole la vista, tenía una sonrisa enorme dibujada en sus labios, en sus manos se hallaba los restos de la espada y camisa de Po, los abrazo con ternura mientras percibía su esencia, el ruido de la madera corriéndose la alerto, coloco los objetos sobre la cama y se dio media vuelta para ver que Tigresa se hallaba parada frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

-y bien…¿de que querías hablar? – pregunto en tono serio.

-mira, sé que esto es una sorpresa muy grande para ambas…que estemos enamoradas del mismo chico y todo eso pero, necesitamos hablar de algo más serio, eso puede esperar – se sentó frente a ella en posición de loto.

-(¡ha! ¡ha! Casi me la creo…no te quitare el ojo de encima ladrona) claro, tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – se sentó igual que Tigresa.

-mira, hay algo raro que note en Po…no lo sé, quizás sea mi imaginación – movió sus ojos hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto preocupada, esa reacción no le agrado para nada.

-no sé si hallas escuchado pero…Po dijo que tenía otro nombre, Mai para ser exactas, también dijo que no recordaba haber visto a alguno de nosotros anteriormente –

-ahora que lo dices, yo también note eso, dijo que su nombre era Mai y no nos reconoció-

-por eso quiero hablar contigo, ¿Qué paso la última vez que lo viste?...necesito que me cuentes todo con detalles-

- (suspiro)… bien, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me salvo a mí y a los chicos, pero note que sus manos eran cubiertas por una especie de aura llameante… - recargo la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿un aura llameante? – se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró un ojo.

-si… yo vi perfectamente la escena, los chicos estaban muertos, a excepción de Mantis que seguía moribundo, pero él los toco con sus manos y mágicamente volvieron a la vida sin algún raspón o algo parecido, eso fue realmente extraño…-

-…interesante, quizás debamos consultarlo en la estantería de rollos, debe haber algo sobre una técnica curativa –

-pero ponte a pensar Tigresa…si hubiera una técnica curativa ¿no crees que Oogway o Shifu ya no las hubieran demostrado?... ¿o simplemente hubieran hecho mención de ella?-

Tigresa agito su cola lentamente, se llevo la mano a la barbilla calculando sus propias teorías, Indra tenía razón, se existiera dicha técnica, tanto Oogway como Shifu ya le habrían hecho mención de ella, o simplemente se la hubieran mostrado.

-quizás tengas razón Indra… además que ya he leído 700 de los mil rollos, incluyendo los de tipo salud y en ninguno de ellos leí algo sobre una técnica que te trajera de vuelta a la vida-

-bueno olvida eso, después de que los chicos se encontraran bien el nos obligo a abandonar la batalla, a mi me dejo inconsciente por que yo me negaba a separarme de su lado, durante mi estadía al lado opuesto de la batalla pudimos escuchar una explosión que cubrió todo el valle en una nube de polvo, después de eso encontramos a Quang-chy descuartizado, le faltaba una pierna, un brazo y la mitad de su costado izquierdo había desaparecido dejando ver sus intestinos y sus costillas – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquellas crudas imágenes.

-bien, quedándonos en ese punto… si dices que el cuerpo de ese elefante apareció desmembrado después de la explosión, Po debió usar una de las 15 técnicas prohibidas-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-bueno, sé que me vas a tomar por loca – Indra sonrió burlona – pero me pareció que al momento de derrotar la máquina de Dao Dai uso una de ellas, o una que se le asemejara-

-pero es imposible Tigresa, Oogway dijo claramente que las 15 técnicas prohibidas no podían ser aprendidas por nadie que tuviera un chi ordinario-

-ya lo sé, pero ese ataque que lanzo con su espada… no era ordinario, incluso logre escuchar un nombre para ese ataque-

-sí, yo escuche que menciono algo sobre "zandatsu", pero jamás había escuchado hablar de una técnica parecida-

-y ¿el daño que causo?, ¿no crees que ese ataque estaba fuera de lo normal?-

-ahora que lo dices, si, con solo tasajear su espada las casas que se hallaban frente a él se partieron por la mitad, al igual que la máquina de Dao Dai, como si un cuchillo gigante e invisible los hubiera rebanado por la mitad en un corte perfecto-

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?, Po hizo una técnica extraña con su espada que a mi parecer fue una de las 15, lo cual causo que la maquina y las casas se partieran con el puro viento que causó esta-

-tiene cierta lógica Tigresa…pero ¿ crees que uso una de esas técnicas contra Quang-chy?-

-si mi teoría es cierta, Po se vio forzado a usar una de esas técnicas durante la pelea, ¿pero cuál?-

-recuerda que Oogway nos menciono durante la clase que el que usara una técnica prohibida seria aniquilado al igual que su oponente, pero si el individuo poseía un chi mas fuerte de lo normal y conociera bien la elaboración de la técnica, podría convertirse en un adversario imparable, de lo contrario…si el afectado por la técnica posee un chi aun superior al del dueño de la técnica, no moriría con el ataque, a lo mucho saldría moribundo y con pérdida de la memoria-

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, las felinas iban encajando sus propias conclusiones y cada vez tenían más lógica que las anteriores, la noche estaba transcurriendo y a las felinas ya las había atacado el sueño.

-entonces… basándonos en nuestras teorías, ese elefante uso una de las 15 técnicas, pero el chi de Po era más grande, por lo que recibió el impacto pero no murió, únicamente perdió la memoria y eso provoco la explosión donde Quang-chy murió por su propia mano-

-vaya Indra, jamás creí que discutir enigmas contigo tendría buenos resultados – la miro con un gesto burlón.

-si lo que digas… (bostezo)… estoy muerta de sueño, debemos dormir, si mañana queremos poner en marcha nuestro plan-

-¿Qué plan?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-el de sacar a Po de esa celda y ayudarlo a recordar el pasado-

-pero si nuestro pa…-

-¡no me interesa la opinión de papa Tigresa, es injusto que nuestro padre envié a Po a la cárcel por algo contrario a lo que no hiso-

-¿vas a cometer una insubordinación?-

-si tu lo llamas de esa manera, pues si – respondió con firmeza - ¿te unes al juego o te quedas del lado de nuestro injusto padre?-

-sabes perfectamente mi respuesta – exclamo sonriendo levemente.

-bueno, tenemos que descansar, y quizá mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan-

-me parece correcto- Tigresa finalizo.

Ambas tomaron un lado de la cama dándose un cálido abrazo de hermanas, la primera en dormirse fue Indra, paso su pierna por encima del estomago de Tigresa a la cual no le agrado mucho, pero era inútil forcejear ya que Indra tenia más fuerza que ella, cerro sus ojos entrando en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-(mi segundo beso fue mejor que el primero, gracias Po, solo tu podías darme esta felicidad) – saliendo de sus pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

#######

-no. Eso no puede ser posible maestro-

-lo es viejo amigo, lo es…-

-pero que se supone que hare, si ella no está lista para esto-

-esta pelea no estada destinada a pelearla ella, ¿recuerdas que hace 20 años te mencione sobre un guerrero con cualidades únicas y superiores a las de cualquier ser viviente?-

-sí, creo recordar – se toco la boca y el la nariz que seguían levemente inflamadas por su pelea con Mai.

-bueno, creo que el está aquí, entre nosotros, puedo sentirlo, no me equivoque al elegir a Tigresa como la guerrera dragón-

-¿Qué trata de decir maestro?-

-ya lo veras…más adelante lo veras Shifu-

-y ¿como detendremos a Tai-Lung si todavía no comprende el significado del rollo?-

-las cosas pasan en su debido tiempo Shifu… es algo que se hace llamar destino, todo transcurrirá a su momento, no pierdas la fe de ello-

-pero maestro…-

-mi tiempo ha llegado Shifu, mi destino termina aquí –

-pero no puede ser posible maestro… simplemente no puede-

-nadie… absolutamente nadie tiene el poder sobre el destino Shifu, yo no puedo decidir cuándo irme, el destino lo ha elegido por mi-

-maestro…-

Oogway le hizo entrega de el báculo que usaba forjado con los mismísimos tallos del árbol sagrado.

-adiós viejo amigo… se que confiaras en mis palabras, con la caída de Tai-Lung, llegara tu paz interior, y la paz de este valle –

-quiere decir que Tai-Lung…-

-no puedo asegurarte algo que no se, como dije anteriormente, el destino tomara esa decisión-

Shifu agacho su cabeza con profundo desagrado, apretó el báculo que yacía asido en sus manos.

-adiós…-

Oogway se desvaneció en una danza de pétalos color rosa, su cuerpo fue borrado mágicamente al mismo tiempo que los pétalos desaparecían con dirección al viento llevara, Shifu alzo su mirada llena de agobio, dio una reverencia y al momento observo una semilla del árbol en el suelo, la tomo y golpeo la tierra con su puño, se creó un pequeño hueco y en el metió la semilla frustrando el sentimiento de haber perdido a su mentor, con un movimiento brusco tapo el hoyo y se bajo los escalones del árbol mirando hacia el frente, camino hasta su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir después de un día tan agotador.

#######

El nuevo día había comenzado, los diluvios causados por la lluvia habían desaparecido dejando como rastro algo de barro y arboles húmedos, el sol era radiante como siempre, brindando su cálida energía a los habitantes del planeta.

En el hotel la pequeña panterita empezaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos color celeste, empezó a sisear su cola tranquilamente, desclavo sus garritas del colchón y se levanto lentamente estirando sus bracitos y su piernas, cuando ya estuvo recuperada observo todo a su alrededor, su gesto enternecedor entristeció al no ver rastro de Mai por ningún lado, bajo de la cama y se puso sus sandalias cafés, camino hasta la ventana y observo por ella unos momentos.

-vaya, papa no ha vuelto aun, esto me está asustando – su voz enmielada era una total adoración – bueno quizás valla a comer algo, pero ¿mis dulces?-

Observo los montones de envolturas de caramelos y golosinas que había en el suelo

-¡ups!...creo que me los comí todos – soltó una risita traviesa al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñía – bueno, pero si papa no ha vuelto ¿Qué comeré? –

Camino y observo que en la capa que traía Mai estaba la bolsa de gran tamaño atiborrada con monedas de oro.

-…mmm… eso es mucha exageración – en la otra bolsa había algunos un puño de yuanes aproximándose a un valor de 90 – eso si esta mejor – exclamo en un tono alegre.

Tomo los yuanes y guardo la capa bajo la cama, observo que los lentes oscuros de Mai se hallaban tirados en el suelo, los tomo con sus garritas y los observo por un momento.

-papi… ¿donde estarás? –

Tomo un morral de tela color negro con dos mangas, ahí guardo la capa, la bolsa con oro y el dibujo que había hecho para Mai, se coloco los lentes pero la oscuridad de estos le impedía caminar en sincronía.

¡PACKS!

Se golpeo contra la pared, cayo sentada con una lagrima asomándose por su ojo-

-creo que mejor guardare esto aquí, cuando encuentre a papa vendré por mis demás cosas-

Dispuesta a hallar a Mai, Lucia salió del hotel en busca de su padre, su trayectoria marcaba como principal parada al palacio de Jade, sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió su camino hacia allá mientras daba pequeños saltos por cada dos pasos que daba.

#######

-¿Cómo uso puso hacer eso con esta espada? –

Shifu miraba la espada que Mai porto durante la batalla, la miraba y la miraba como si escondiera un mecanismo secreto, algo que le diera el poder con el que él la uso. Observaba el filo detenidamente, era igual al de todas las espadas, hecha de acero y filosa hasta la punta, cansado de mirarla trato de cortar un pilar del salón pero al darle el espada esta se devolvió emitiendo un chirrido escandaloso.

-no lo entiendo, se supone que esta espada cortaría el pilar con facilidad, si ese panda pudo cortar 2 casas y la máquina de Dao Dai con un simple espadazo… debe de haber algo oculto por aquí… pero ¿Dónde?... –

Harto de seguir rebuscando en la espada, la guardo en la funda y la puso encima de una repisa que estaba al lado de las piedras de transformación, salió del salón de los héroes caminando y pensando, la idea de que ese panda fuera más fuerte que él lo tenía frustrado.

-ese panda… tiene mucho poder, mucho más que el mío y si Oogway no se equivoca… mucho más que él, pero ¿Cómo es posible?... – se paso dos dedos por los labios y la nariz, donde las heridas se habían cerrado – sea lo que sea es un peligro para mis hijas, si es necesario bloqueare su cuerpo para siempre-

Entro al salón de entrenamiento donde ya se hallaban todos sus alumnos entrenando arduamente.

-tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles-

Todos en el salón se reunieron frente a Shifu con una cara confusa, aunque algunos ya pensaban en que sería algo sobre Po.

-Tai-Lung escapo, y se dirige hacia acá para desatar toda su furia-

Las expresiones de los jóvenes cambio drásticamente, sintieron un peso oprimiendo su pecho, más de uno grito por la noticia, Shifu apretó su expresión cambiándola a una más fría.

-debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar, no sé cuando suceda esto, pero esta pronto, deben de estar listos para lo que venga, y tu… -miro a Tigresa – eres la guerrera dragón, debes enfrentarlo y con la sabiduría del rollo podrás acabar con el – demando en un tono arrogante.

-pero maestro ¡ese rollo no significa nada! –

-si, me decepcionas Tigresa, creí que podrías…-

-¿decepcionarlo? ¿DECEPCIONARLO?, usted nunca ha estado orgulloso de mi, nunca, aunque me llame hija siempre tuvo cierto odio hacia mí, yo trate de hacerlo sentir orgulloso a lo largo de 20 años, ya que Po me había abandonado y no le guardo rencor por eso…-

Shifu tenía los ojos engrandecidos, sentía una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente, los demás lo miraban con recelo y desaprobación.

-¡yo di lo mejor de mí para que algún día pudiera escuchar un! "estoy orgulloso de ti" pero ese día nunca llego, mis intentos fueron vanos contra su propia amargura, una amargura que me afecto a mi también-

-Tigresa… yo…-

-y ¡ahora que Po vuelve a mi vida usted lo trata de separar de mi! Quiere implantar más odio y frialdad sobre mi corazón…pero no lo permitiré, he vivido mucho tiempo a las sombras de usted tratando de ganarme su respeto… pensé que si quizás obtenía el titulo… quizás si obtenía el rollo escucharía esa oración que tanto anhelaba… pero me equivoque… y eso para mí no tiene importancia ahora-

Tigresa salió del salón a patas a toda velocidad, Shifu alzo su mano tratando de detenerla…pero se quedo parado, viendo como si su alma se hubiera esfumado de su cuerpo, los chicos lo miraban con indiferencia, Indra, Song y Víbora salieron detrás de la felina para consolarla y brindarle apoyo moral.

-yo… yo creo que estaré en mi habitación – dijo en un tono dolido, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo arrastrando el bastón de su mentor.

-bueno, por fin se lo saco-

-silencio idiota, a menos que quieras un castigo eterno-

-Mono, tiene razón Mantis, trata de hablar un poco más bajo-

-como sea… ¿y ya tienen planeado lo que haremos para liberar a Po?-

-así es, pero lo haremos por la noche, ya que ahora Indra no está y es la que más nos ayudara a efectuar este plan-

-bueno, ya sabes cómo son las felinas… territoriales y muy recelosas con lo que les pertenece-

-¿que quieres decir con eso Mantis?-

-me refiero a que Indra quiere rescatar a Po, o como ella piensa, quiere recuperar algo que le pertenece por derecho-

-Mantis tiene razón Grulla, pero no dejo de pensar en que Tigresa también lo conoce y al parecer, entablo la misma relación que Indra con el-

-entonces eso quiere decir…-

-que habrá pelea de hembras por un macho-

-oh, y no se les olvide Song, que ella también lo mira con ojos soñadores, eso quiere decir algo ¿no?-

-si, antes de irnos a dormir ella me dijo que sus encantos especiales domarían a Po en un santiamén-

-bueno, esto es legible para una buena apuesta, ya que el desafío se cancelo-

-y ¿Cuál sería esa apuesta?-

-bueno, yo apuesto a que Indra se queda con Po-

-Yo le voy a Song – afirmo Mantis con una sonrisa confiada.

-siempre le dejan lo peor a Mono ¿no?... ni hablar, yo le voy a Tigresa – dijo en tono de rezongo.

-jajajajaja prepárate para perder Mono, Po jamás se quedara con Tigresa-

-¿y que te hace pensar eso plumífero?-

-porque ella es muy fría y cerrada hacia los demás, recuerda que la leyenda dice que si un macho valiente y poderoso se atreve decirle un piropo a Tigresa, al siguiente día amanece a las orillas del rio atado a un tronco totalmente desnudo-

-déjate de estupideces Mantis, esas son cosas que la gente inventa-

-¿que? pero la leyenda es buena, es más, ya hasta la venden por rollos-

-cállate de una buena vez, si Tigresa nos escucha nos cortara en pedacitos-

-si, Grulla tiene razón Mantis, será mejor ir a coma algo antes que nuestro plan se ponga en marcha-

-¿y que tal si Tai-Lung nos ataca? – pregunto levemente asustado.

-tenemos a Po ¿recuerdas?, él le pateo el trasero al maestro Shifu, podría fácilmente acabar con ese gato mugroso-

-quizá tengas razón-

#######

El mediodía había pasado y la tarde ya se había apoderado del cielo tiñéndolo de un color anaranjado.

-¡uff!... me duelen mis piernitas… jamás volveré a subir a este lugar – mascullo frotándose las piernas.

La panterita se acomodo el morral y entro en el palacio mientras observaba sus alrededores, camino tranquilamente hasta la entrada del área de dormitorios, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió.

-bueno, quizás se encuentren más adentro – dijo en una voz dulce.

Metió su pequeña garrita en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta efectuando un par de movimientos, entro tranquilamente tarareando como si nada sucediera, agitaba su cola en forma de "s" tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se escucho una voz provenir de sus espaldas.

La panterita asustada comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, cuando lo hiso sus ojos engrandecieron al ver a 3 furiosos mirándola con una ceja alzada-

-waow son los el Maestro Mono, Mantis y Grulla – corrió y le dio un abrazo a Mono – ustedes son barbaros – exclamo con alegoría.

Los 3 se enternecieron al ver los ojos celestes de la pequeña panterita rodeados de un brillo especial.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – Mono pregunto en un tono suave.

-venga a pedirles ayuda para una misión importante jijijiji – alzo sus manitas haciendo un gesto de devoción.

-¿y cuál es esa misión pequeñina? – Mantis pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

-necesito que me ayuden a buscar a mi papa, ayer salió y me dijo que volvería pero no ha vuelto – agacho su rostro llenándolo con tristeza.

-hey no te pongas triste que me rompes el corazón… - rasco la cabeza de la panterita – claro que te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu padre-

-¿enserio? ¡ustedes son barbaros! – dijo dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

-y bien, ¿Cómo es y cuál es su nombre? – Grulla pregunto con una sonrisa.

-su nombre es Mai, y es un panda –

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los 3 totalmente sorprendidos.

#######

-no te pongas así hermanita, no tienes por que sentirte mal- recargo su mano sobre el hombro de Tigresa.

-no lo sé Indra, por fin pude decirle lo que siento… pero sigue doliéndome que a pesar de todo lo que he logrado no esté orgulloso de mi-

-todos compartimos ese dolor Tigresa, aunque no lo creas, todos hemos pasado malos ratos por la amargura del maestro-

-Song tiene razón Tigresa, nosotras también hemos sufrido por culpa de el –Víbora recargo su cola en el hombro de la felina.

La felina se calmo y empezó a respirar tranquilamente, dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro contagiándole el gesto a sus compañeras y hermana.

-Zoe tenía razón, el volvió…-

-¿Quién es Zoe? – Víbora pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-no no es nadie… Po volvió conmigo, cumplió su promesa – dijo agrandando mas su sonrisa.

-y ahora que vino no lo recordaba tan guapo, vieron ese cuerpo y esos ojos y… - observo que Tigresa e Indra la miraban con el gesto fruncido gruñendo levemente.

-eem, creo que ya debemos volver al palacio, se está haciendo tarde –

Las 4 chicas salieron caminando del bosque, Indra y Tigresa miraban a Song con recelo, Song tenía una cara soñadora y Víbora… Víbora se mofaba de las expresiones de sus amigas.

#######

Cuando llegaron observaron que una pequeña panterita estaba sentada en la cocina al lado de Mono y Grulla, por un momento la miraron confundidas para luego cuestionarla.

-Mono, ¿Quién es esta niña? – Tigresa pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-ah ella… es… como decirlo… -

-¿es que? – Indra pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Lucia, quédate con el tío Grulla, ahora vuelvo –

La panterita asintió con una sonrisa y se puso a platicar con Grulla.

-¿es una familiar tuya o por que le dices así? –

-no Tigresa, ella es hija de Po…-

-¿Qué? – gritaron las 4 chicas totalmente alteradas.

-no, no lo malentiendan, Po encontró a esta pequeña abandonada y la llevo consigo, la cuido y le compro muchos dulces… o por lo menos fue lo que Lucia dijo-

-Lucia ¿eh? – Tigresa relajo su gesto al saber que Po no había tenido intimidad ni algún tacto parecido con otra hembra, Indra y Song relajaron su postura sin dejar de apretar los puños.

Después de una larga explicación las felinas vieron a la pequeña Lucia con ternura y empezaron a tratarla como su hija, Lucia se sentía muy querida al ver que las 3 felinas la trataban como una princesa, pasaron dos horas y el maestro Shifu hiso acto de su presencia, todos se hallaban sentados en el salón de los héroes platicando con la pequeña Lucia cuando el llego.

-alumnos, después de meditarlo por varias horas… (suspiro)… creo que me equivoque, ustedes tenían razón, fui muy duro con ustedes durante estos 20 años, lo único que puedo decirles es que de ahora en adelante tendrán sus propias libertades, yo los tendré bajo mi supervisión únicamente por las mañanas, en la tarde podrán disfrutar de su libertad y hacer lo que se les plazca, ya están grandes pero no dejan de ser jóvenes, es lo único que puedo hacer después del trato que les di, en especial a ti hija…-.

Hubo un silencio de 10 segundos, los jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y le dieron una palmadita en la espalda brindándole una sonrisa.

-lo perdonamos maestro, después de todo… nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores – dijo Mono, los demás asintieron.

-padre, he de admitir que fuiste muy cruel cuando pequeña, pero eso no quiso decir que dejo de quererte y respetarte-

-igual yo padre, puedo estar molesta, pero jamás llegar a odiarte –

Shifu miro a ambas felinas y les dio un abrazo, Indra y Tigresa lo correspondieron con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿eso quiere decir que liberara a Po? – Song pregunto.

-todavía no lo sé, pero no lo enviare a la prisión de Cho-Gorm, necesito tiempo para ver si es digno de su libertad-

-o es que usted tiene miedo de perder a sus… - Mantis no termino por la mirada asesina con la que Shifu lo veía, trago grueso y se metió debajo del sombrero de Grulla.

-bueno, tienen la tarde… esperen, ¿Quién es ella? – señalo a la panterita que lo miraba con ternura y unos ojitos inocentes.

-oh, padre ella es hija de Po, bueno casi lo es – Tigresa dijo con una sonrisa.

-esta explicación va para largo –Shifu dijo alzando una ceja y engrandeciendo los ojos por la impresión.

Después de explicarle a Shifu la situación empezó a comprender aun mas que Po no era malo.

-entonces, tú debes ser Lucia ¿cierto?-

-si maestro Shifu – dijo tiernamente detrás del pantalón de Tigresa.

-y ¿quieres a ese panda como tu padre?-

-así es, el se porta como un verdadero papi –

-waow, creo que lo malinterprete después de todo… espero que acepte una disculpa por esto- dijo mientras recargaba su mano detrás de su espalda.

-yo creo que necesita más que una disculpa ¿no lo cree? – Víbora dijo.

-ojala y acepte mi disculpa por ser tan arrogante…-

-¿eso quiere decir que lo liberara?-

-¿Qué?...¡No!, no lo sé aun-

-¿disculpar a quien? ¿Quién es Po? ¿a quién liberaran? – cuestionaba la panterita mirando a todos con la cola agitada.

-descuida pequeña, no es nada – Tigresa le hiso una señal a todos para que no siguieran hablando del tema.

-por el momento descansen, mañana decidiré eso – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salía caminando-

¡TRAAAAS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una sombra musculosa y siniestra, la guerrera dragón, la líder y sus furiosos y el maestro Shifu se quedaron de piedra, Lucia miraba confundida desde atrás de Tigresa.

-no creo que quieran descansar cuando tienen una visita tan especial – dijo una voz ronca y fría-

-¡Ta-Ta-Tai-Lung¡- exclamo Shifu poniéndose en pose de guardia.

-es bueno verte padre, he vuelto a casa por lo que me pertenece-

-esta no es tu casa, y yo no soy tu padre – exclamo apretando los puños.

-el rollo no será tuyo, Oogway ya me lo entrego a mi –

-así que tu, la mocosa arrogante obtuvo el título de guerrera dragón ¿eh?... nada mal, pero si no me entregas ese rollo tendré que matarlos a todos – dijo en tono burlón mientras se miraba las garras afiladas.

-¡eso lo veremos, alumnos, guerrera dragón, ataquen! – dijo al mismo tiempo que todos se abalanzaban contra el leopardo.

-bien… si así lo quieren, pues adelante …(risa con la boca cerrada) – se puso en guardia y se lanzo dando un rugido hacia los guerreros del palacio de Jade.

Lucia se escondió detrás de un pilar tiritando y temblando por el miedo.

-papi, ¿donde estas? – susurro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se desbordaba por su ojo-

#######

Mai estaba recuperando la movilidad de sus músculos, el ataque a los nervios estaba desvaneciendo el efecto sobre su cuerpo, ya podía mover los dedos de sus manos, su respiración se agito tratando de recuperar la totalidad de su movimiento.

¡PAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El grito desgarrador de una pequeña hizo que Mai engrandeciera los ojos

-¿LUCIA? –grito totalmente alterado.

Las venas de sus brazos y cuello se sobre marcaron en su totalidad quedando por encima de los músculos, el aura llameante con un intenso color fuego cubrió sus brazos y sus piernas, la movilidad de su cuerpo volvió en un instante, con un esfuerzo rompió las cadenas que lo ataban al mismo tiempo que el metal de estas se fundían como lava, tumbo la puerta con la palma de su mamo y empezó a correr por el pasillo, sus ojos se habían teñido de un color rojo sangre, tumbaba puertas y rejas que se le cruzaban enfrente con solo tocarlas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!-

Otro grito desgarrador proveniente de la misma voz dulce hiso sudar frio a Mai.

-¡voy por ti Lucia, aguanta!-

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, criticas, etc,etc. pronto actualizare las sorpresas de la primavera, esta vez lo hare, bueno adios y por favor, no se mueran por la intriga que esto les pudo llegar a causar :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA, que tal amigos de fanfiction, esperon que esten bien y muy listos para este nuevo ciclo escolar... ¡que va!, se que despues de una semana desearan no haber vuelto..., pero eso es otro tema, hoy les traigo buenas y malas noticias, bueno las mala es que debido al inicio escolar, me demorare de una a dos semanas para subir un capitulo, creo que la razon es mas que simple para entender, y las buenas es que les regalare un capitulo mas por el gran atraso que tuve debido a unos inconvenientes, pero hablo por mi y por mi hermana que les pedimos dejen un review por capitulo, ya saben, es nuestra unica peticion, les mandamos un fuerte saludo los dos, bueno mas por parte de mi hermana(es exageradamente cariñosa con los demas, y eso me preocupa) bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten de los dos capitulos que yo y la Alisson hicimos con mucha dedicacion.**

* * *

**12.- Victoria Pirrica**

* * *

Shifu fue el primero en lanzar su ataque contra el leopardo, se lanzo en picada con el puño hacia el frente, Tai-Lung lo tomo de la muñeca y lo estrello contra el suelo provocando que se rajara, seguido de el Mono y Tigresa le lanzaron dos patadas giratorias, este las esquivo tirándose al suelo sobre sus manos, giro sobre su eje y estiro sus piernas dándole una patada en la cara a cada uno, Indra y Víbora se abalanzaron sobre él tratando de retenerlo con su fuerza, pero el leopardo de grandes proporciones las evadió con facilidad, tomo el cuerpo de Víbora y lo aplasto con una de su mano, con la otra tomo del cuello a Indra y le implanto una patada en el abdomen mandándola varios pasos hacia atrás, Mantis trato de inmovilizarlo con uno de sus ataques pero Tai lo atrapo en un aplauso ensordecedor, el pequeño insecto callo de lleno en el suelo aturdido y vomitando , Shifu se levanto del suelo y logro golpearlo en una costilla haciendo que se desequilibrara, la guerrera dragón aprovecho impactándolo con una patada en el pecho, Mono y Grulla lo atacaron desde el cielo con un movimiento en cooperativo, el ave lanzo al primate hacia Tai con una velocidad imprescindible, Mono lo ataco con sus cuatro extremidades golpeando varios puntos de su torso, Tai reprimió una mueca de dolor ahogándola con una sonrisa cínica, tomo las dos piernas de Mono y lo estrello en el suelo con ferocidad, los mosaicos se alzaron despegándose por el impacto, después lo estrello contra un pilar derrumbándolo por completo, Mono estaba fuera de combate con sangre en su boca y nariz, Indra y Song rugieron furiosas, se lanzaron a cuatro patas sobre el golpeando varias partes de su cuerpo, el leopardo tomo una pierna de cada una y se lanzo sobre ellas dando una voltereta, al momento de golpear el suelo las felinas pudieron sentir como el hueso de sus piernas se desquebrajaba separándose de los otros y haciéndose pedazos, dieron un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-creo que eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo – las miro con desprecio.

-¡maldito!, ¡vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! –

-así que… ¿ tu quieres ser la siguiente?... guerrera dragón – dijo con burla e indiferencia.

Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas lanzándole una patada curva, este la esquivo y le golpeo la parte baja del apéndice, la felina le devolvió el ataque con su puño golpeando la mitad de su cara, ambos salieron lanzados hacia atrás, Shifu intervino por la izquierda golpeándolo con la palma su mano.

-(gemido)… vaya Shifu, tus golpes han perdido efectividad después de tanto tiempo… (risa cínica) –

- vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hija Tai-Lung-

-de que hablas, ¿de ella? – apunto a Indra con su garra filosa.

-si, no necesitas saber más, te derrotare de una vez por todas – tomo su pose de batalla.

-(risa burlona)… ahora que no estuve te molestaste en adoptar más hijos… ¡eres patético maestro! (rugido feroz) – se lanzo contra Shifu con sus garras de fuera.

Shifu dio un salto sobre un pilar caído tomando mas impulso, cerro su puño y lo lanzo al frente chocándolo con las afiladas garras del felino, reprimió la mueca de dolor al sentir que las garras se le clavaban en los nudillos, dio un giro y le dio una patada en el abdomen mandándolo hacia atrás, Tigresa intervino desde el suelo dándole un golpe en la espalda alzándolo en el aire, Mantis y Grulla lo interceptaron desde arriba con un golpe en equipo mandándolo al suelo, se escucho un temblor al momento de impactar con el suelo, el felino rugió por el inmenso dolor que sintió en todo su esqueleto.

-creo que eso fue suficiente – Shifu se dio media vuelta para revisar a sus alumnos heridos.

-(risa ceca)…¿ crees que acabaron conmigo de tan fácil manera?.

Shifu, Mantis, Tigresa y Grulla sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo al escuchar esa voz tan sombría perteneciente al leopardo asesino, se dieron media vuelta y ahí estaba viéndolos, con los colmillos de fuera y los ojos desorbitados inyectados en sangre.

-Shifu, Shifu, Shifu… tu no fuiste mi único maestro durante todo este tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?, el pobre anciano loco también me enseño técnicas muy poderosas – se relamió los labios esbozando media sonrisa.

-¡no te burles del maestro Oogway! – exclamo con furia.

-bueno, eso es algo que no me interesa discutir, por ahora necesito de vuelta lo que me pertenece… después… (risa con la boca cerrada)… ya verán lo que es mi fuerza –

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –

-eso no te incumbe mocosa insolente, todavía me cuesta trabajo reconocer que tú fuiste elegida como la guerrera dragón-

-el destino la eligió idiota… es algo que tu nunca vas a entender por la arrogancia creciente sobre tus pensamientos – Grulla tomo su pose de batalla.

-bueno… como te decía – ignorando al ave – si eres inteligente y una buena hembra, te podría convertir en mi mano derecha para así juntos, gobernar china-

-¿Qué? – exclamaron todos al unisonó.

-así es, lo que dice Tai-Lung es verdad… (risa con la boca cerrada)-

todos giraron su vista hacia la puerta donde se hallaban 3 gatas monteses, dos llevabas pasamontañas que cubrían sus rostros dejando ver únicamente sus afilados ojos color azul, la otra felina no tenía nada en su cara, sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno era rojo y otro azul, en sus manos portaban montones de armas de combate y arrojadizas, entraron caminando tranquilamente seguidas de 3 lobos musculosos con el mismo equipamiento que ellas.

-¿las hermanas wu?-pregunto titubeando.

-así es Shifu, al parecer no fui el único que ataco un valle entero, las hermanas wu me hicieron compañía durante mi estadía en la cárcel de Cho-Gorm-

-¿pero cómo es posible?-

-lo es gata estúpida, escuche que te convertiste en la guerrera dragón ¿eh?... pues bien, será más divertido matarte cuando llevas un papel importante sobre este mugroso valle-

-¿y quién eres tú? – Tigresa pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-yo… soy… Su-wu querida, ellas son mis hermanas por si no escuchaste lo mencionado anteriormente – sus palabras eran llenas de ira y desprecio.

-¿y por qué quieren gobernar china? – Shifu las miro con curiosidad sin bajar la guardia.

-para que más viejo estúpido, para tener todo lo que queramos a costas de los infelices como ustedes que trabajaran de obreros en un futuro-

-eso no sucederá Su-wu – se puso en guardia.

-pues bien, porque no esperábamos mas de ustedes… Tai-Lung, hermanas, encárguense de ellos, yo me encargo de esta gata y esa pequeña mocosa que se esconde detrás de ahí – señalo el pilar donde la panterita se encontraba temblando y tiritando por el miedo que sentía.

-no dejare que le pongas una mano encima – Tigresa se interpuso en el camino tomando su pose de batalla.

-como lo mencione anteriormente guerrera dragón… no esperaba más de ti – saco dos enormes cuchillas afiladas en forma de "u" y se puso en guardia – te voy a hacer pedazos – agrego en un murmullo frio y diabólico.

Tigresa se lanzo al ataque con las garras de fuera, le lanzo un puñetazo con la derecha que fácilmente fue desviado por la otra felina, en el vuelo giro estirando su pierna y dándole una patada que ella detuvo con el antebrazo, Su-Wu aprovecho dándole una patada en el abdomen que la lanzo hacia atrás girando por el suelo, se abalanzo tratando de enterrarle las cuchillas en el pecho, Tigresa reacciono y tomo las cuchillas desde el filo provocándose una herida en las palmas de sus manos seguido de un leve sangrado, estaban forcejeando al grado que el filo de las cuchillas empezaba a abrirse paso dentro de la piel de la felina, Tigresa flexiono sus piernas y las alzo estirándolas logrando impactar a Su en el estomago, esta salió alzada por el impacto al mismo tiempo que escupía un poco de saliva, Tigresa se paró de un salto y observo lo grande que eran las heridas de sus manos, no podía cerrarlas por el inmenso dolor que esto le causaba.

-impresionante, eres muy buena guerrera dragón, has logrado lastimarme, lo que nadie ha podido lograr, deberías estar orgullosa… jajaja – lamio la sangre que se paseaba en el filo de las cuchillas.

Tigresa se puso en guardia débilmente con los brazos caídos a los costados, frunció su gesto soltando pequeños gruñidos.

-no te saldrás con la tuya Su-wu, ¡hare todo lo posible para detenerte! – empezó a agitar su respiración.

La felina corrió y le dio un rodillazo en la cara provocando que Tigresa sangrara por su boca y nariz mientras caía en el suelo, se sentó en su estomago y empezó a golpearla lentamente con los puños cerrados.

-jajaja estúpida… -golpe-… ¿como crees que podrás conmigo? …-golpe- ¡mira a tu alrededor¡-golpe- ya no hay nada que tus amigos o tu maestro puedan hacer para detenernos- golpe- así que deja de pensar que puedes hacer algo imposible- golpe- estúpida –golpe- arrogante – golpe – "pant" "pant" "pant" así que… que piensas al respecto, ¿quieres seguir o te asesino de una manera menos dolorosa? – se levanto del estomago de la felina quedando a un lado de ella.

Tigresa estaba sangrando, tenia múltiples heridas en su rostro, la sangre corría por su nariz y su boca, estaba aturdida, no podía ver bien y escuchaba todo a lo lejos, sus extremidades estaban dormidas, no podía moverlas y su respiración se iba alentando más pronto.

-y-yo… no…(toz)… dejare, que le hagas daño… a…(toz)…Lucia "pant" – se trato de levantar pero su cuerpo no le correspondía.

-(gruñido)… ¡eres una arrogante! – alzo una de sus cuchillas y la descendió con dirección al cuello de la felina.

-¡NOOOOOO!-

-¿Qué?-

Su-Wu se dio media vuelta observando que la pequeña panterita se hallaba mordiendo su pierna mientras le encajaba sus pequeñas garritas, el tomo de atrás de su camisa y el alzo quedando frente a frente.

-¿no puedes esperar tu turno mocosa? – sonrió diabólicamente.

-Lu-Lucia… -

Tigresa alzo su brazo tratando de ayudarla pero no podía moverse, estaba totalmente adolorida, giro su mirada al otro lado y observo que Tai-Lung estaba golpeando brutalmente a Shifu, las otras dos Wu estaban apaleando a Grulla y a Mantis dejándolos en el mismo estado de ella, alzo un poco su vista viendo que Indra, Song y Víbora estaban inmóviles con algunos huesos de su cuerpo trozados.

-(Po, necesitamos tu ayuda) – se dijo en sus pensamientos sin poder moverse.

-¡suéltame! – grito en un tono dulce.

-si así lo quieres mocosa, pues lo hare – la soltó lanzándola contra un pilar.

-¡PAAAAAPIIIIIII! – grito antes de estrellarse contra el pilar, la pequeña dio un último grito desgarrador antes de caer inconsciente.

-bien, y ahora… ¡Tai-Lung, hermanas, vengan aquí! – grito a manera de orden, los 3 obedecieron dejando a los guerreros totalmente malheridos, se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa de placer.

-ya han acabado con todos estos engendros, los felicito, Tai, aquí esta lo que buscabas – le dio el rollo del dragón – se lo saque a esta estúpida de un bolso.

-bien, ¡por fin! Después de tanto tiempo anhelando esto, ¡lo conseguí! – dijo con una sonrisa creciente, abrió el rollo y se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco, frunció el ceño al ver que únicamente se veía su reflejo en el.

-¿está en blanco?, después de todo lo que pase para obtener esto, ¡esta en blanco! – grito furico alzando sus brazos al aire.

-no me importa que tenga que ver eso con tu propósito, pero no es por lo único que vinimos aquí ¿lo recuerdas? – se acerco mas el viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-yo… yo, ellos van a pagar por jugar conmigo, me entrenaron para conseguir algo que sería importante según ellos, me pudrí 20 años en la cárcel a causa de esto, no, definitivamente no lo permitiré – apretó el rollo haciéndolo pedazo la tapadera que lo cubria en la palma de su mano lanzando trozos de vidrio hacia las lados.

-eso es querido, descarga tu furia sobre estos condenados y hazlos sufrir como se lo merecen, todos hemos perdido algo por culpa de ellos y ahora pagaran por su atrevimiento – Su-Wu le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

Tai-Lung lo correspondió pasando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y cadera, las hermanas wu sonrieron con malicia compartiendo el mismo gesto enfermizo.

-entonces, ¿Qué esperamos, hay muchas almas que despedazar, empezando por ellos – señalo a todos los guerreros que se hallaban en el suelo semiconscientes .

-Tai-Lung… - Shifu se trato de levantar del suelo pero el dolor y el cansancio lo dejaron pegado a él impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Su-Wu tomo a Lucia de la camisa y la alzo apuntándole con las garras de la otra mano, la miro con un gesto diabólico al mismo tiempo que se saboreaba los labios, la pequeña panterita seguía inconsciente, Tigresa no pudo más que tomar el pie de la felina y apretarlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, frunció el ceño al no poder ayudar a la pequeña al mismo tiempo que su rostro lleno de sangre entristecía.

¡PAAAAAM!

La puerta del salón de los héroes se abrió de golpes casi arrancándose de las bisagras por la fuerza con la que fueron empujadas.

Todos voltearon su vista hacia la entrada confundidos, oscuridad fue iluminada con un relámpago centelleante dejando ver una silueta musculosa parada frente a ellos, las Wu y Tai-Lung se pusieron en guardia , Su-Wu lanzo a la panterita al pecho de Tigresa, esta la abrazo con el brazo izquierdo siendo el único que podía mover, sonrió débilmente ahogándose con la sangre que salía gota a gota por su boca.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Tai-Lung cuestiono gritando.

No hubo respuesta por parte del sujeto.

-si no respondes te haremos pedazos de una manera lenta y dolorosa-

El sujeto camino lentamente acercándose a la iluminación de las lámparas, los 4 asesinos se quedaron fríos al ver a un panda con la mitad de su camisa trozada, un cuerpo firme y atlético, y con sus extremidades cubiertas por un aura llameante color naranja con dorado, sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo que iluminaba todo al frente de el.

-¡atáquenlo! – Su ordeno , los lobos obedecieron y se abalanzaron sobre el panda.

El primer lobo se lanzo dándole un espadazo, Po lo detuvo el filo del arma entre sus dedos, lo tomo con sus manos y lo rompió haciendo que este se partiera en pedazos, tomo al lobo de la camisa y le enterro el puño en el estomago mandándola a volar lejos por la entrada, los otros dos lobos se lanzaron al ataque tirándole cuchillas y shurikens, alzo su mano deteniendo todas las armas y desvaneciéndola en su palma como si fueran hechas de papel, tomo al los lobos por el cuello y los estrangulo con un simple apretón, los lanzo por la entrada haciendo que botaran por todos los escalones, su mirada fría y sin sentimientos no cambio en todo el tiempo.

Tigresa tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Shifu estaba impresionado y a la vez se sentía feliz por dentro por la ayuda del panda, los 5 e Indra miraban igual de felices compartiendo el mismo pensamiento de Shifu.

-¡¿Dónde está Tigresa y la pequeña?! – pregunto en un tono frio y agresivo al mismo tiempo que causaba un leve temblor en el suelo.

Un aire infernal y sofocante empezó a correr en todo el salón, Shifu tenía la boca abierta y los ojos engrandecidos, jamás había visto algo parecido en su vida, Tigresa estaba igual de impresionada, al ver a Po en llamas recordó lo que Indra le había mencionado la noche anterior, Song y Víbora tenían la respiración entrecortada al mismo tiempo que escuchaban el latir de su corazón sobre sus orejas, los demás ya lo habían visto de esa manera, únicamente sonrieron al ver las caras estupefactas de sus compañeros y maestros.

-¡si no contestan lo lamentaran gravemente! – exclamo echando vapor por su nariz, el pelaje de su cara estaba totalmente erizado al mismo tiempo que tomaba un color rojo, las venas de su cara y frente estaban totalmente remarcadas, la estela empezaba a cubrir parte de su pecho y su cintura.

-¿pero qué mierda eres tú?¿acaso un demonio?- Su lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-…no…- contesto en un susurro.

¡PAAAS!

Tai-Lung y las hermanas wu golpearon a Mai en un ataque en equipo, Tai en las piernas con una patada giratoria y las felinas trataron de clavarle las garras en el pecho, pero al tratar de tocarlo el aire los lanzo de vuelta girando torpemente por el suelo y estrellándose contra una pared.

-es su chi, es tan fuerte que lo hiso visible en su cuerpo – Tai-Lung exclamo levantándose del suelo mientras sacudía el polvo y los escombros de su pelaje.

Shifu miro con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta a lo que el leopardo había dicho, era verdadero.

-(el chi de ese panda es más poderoso que el mío y el de Oogway, es tan fuerte que se hiso visible sobre su cuerpo, tenía razón, hay algo que no cuadra bien aquí, ese panda tiene un poder especial escondido) – Shifu pensó mientras seguía observándolo con la mirada afilada.

Mai observo que las dos felinas causantes de su cólera ira y temor se hallaban en el suelo, afilo mas su mirada y se dio cuenta que Tigresa tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo y sangre en su cara, Lucia se hallaba sobre ella totalmente inconsciente con una pequeña herida en la cabeza, movió bruscamente su mirada hacia los causantes de ese problema y los miro con frialdad y cinismo.

-van a pagar por lo que han hecho – mascullo con frialdad en un tono ronco y agridulce.

-si estos estorbos no pudieron con nosotros, un simple panda como tú no será un problema más – Su mascullo con una sonrisa confiada.

-oh…ya verás que puede llegar a causarte un simple panda como yo –

-entonces… ¡atáquenlo! – ordeno a los 3 felinos.

- esta vez no te salvaras ¡panda! – Tai-Lung le lanzo una patada directa pero al tocar su pecho, el pelaje de este se quemo obligándolo a retirar su pie inmediatamente.

Las felinas se abalanzaron sobre él atacándolo con el mismo movimiento, afilaron sus garras y trataron de enterrárselas en el pecho pero con el contacto de su espalda estas se rompieron al mismo tiempo que sus manos se prendieron en fuego, también se vieron obligadas a retirar sus manos por el dolor, Su estaba impresionada, al igual que Shifu.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te puedan tocar sin antes quemarse?! – grito enfurecida.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Po rio cínicamente sin moverse de su lugar.

- ahora es mi ¡turno!- Su se lanzo contra el panda dándole un corte con las cuchillas, el metal se fundió como mantequilla antes de tocar la piel del panda – ¿que cosa eres tú? – pregunto tímidamente al mismo tiempo que temblaba ligeramente.

-soy su peor pesadilla-

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió les recorriera todo el cuerpo al grupo de felinos asesinos.

-no, ¡es imposible! – Tai-Lung lo golpeo con sus pies unidos creando una onda de aire que levanto mucho polvo en todo el salón de los héroes, las paredes se rajaron y los objetos de las estanterías empezaron a caer en el suelo, el dragón de Jade que se hallaba en el techo arriba del estanque de lagrimas sagradas se soltó de un lado bailando sobre su lado firme.

La nube de polvo se fue acentuando dejando ver todo el panorama casi destruido, Shifu se recargo sobre un estante apoyándose sobre su pie sano, tomo el bastón de Oogway sin dejar de mirar el centro de la batalla, Tigresa e Indra estaban una sobre la otra, Lucia se hallaba a un lado aun dormida, los 5 furiosos estaban hechos bola unos sobre otros quejándose por ser aplastados y por estar retorcidos.

-¿Qué? – Tai-Lung, se aparto hacia atrás respirando por la boca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el panda seguía parado frente a él sin mover un musculo, aun con el fuego cubriendo sus extremidades.

-me impresiona tu capacidad destructiva, pero un golpe de verdad se da así-

Po golpeo al leopardo en el estomago con la palma de su mano, se creó otra onda de aire más grande que la anterior rajando las paredes al punto de partirse por la mitad, el leopardo despego los pies del suelo quedando sostenido en el puño de Po, escupió gran cantidad de sangre por su boca y nariz, sus ojos engrandecieron, no podía articular ruido alguno puesto que el aire de sus pulmones había sido expulsado de su cuerpo, Po alzo su brazo izquierdo y lo golpeo con el codo en la espalda , se pudo escuchar el ruido de su columna despedazándose hueso por hueso, el leopardo se estrello en el suelo creando una grieta que amenazaba con partir el salón en dos partes, escupió más sangre dejando un pequeño charco al lado de su cara, las Wu, Shifu y Tigresa estaban impactados, Song, Víbora e Indra estaban con la boca que les llegaba al suelo.

-(¿como es posible que haya derrotado a Tai-Lung de dos simples golpes?) – la mente del panda rojo estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de ver, no había explicación razonable que pasara por su mente para eso.

-(lo derroto con mucha facilidad… ¿pero como?, ni siquiera uso las técnicas prohibidas) – Tigresa miraba débilmente con los sentidos recuperados.

-(eso Po está lleno de sorpresas… es increíble) – era el pensamiento de Song.

-(este chico es muy especial, tiene mucho más poder que cualquier maestro de Kung fu pueda lograr) – Víbora lo miraba sin perder cada detalle.

-(sabia que lo lograrías Po, tu eres el más fuerte) – Indra pensó con una sonrisa alegre.

-"gaaahhj"… como es posible que…(toz)…un panda "wuaagh" sea mejor que yo – no podía moverse, su respiración se había dificultado enormemente, atino a mirar al panda con desesperación y enfado.

-eso te mereces por meterte con las personas que me importan – se volteo a la mitad para quedarse viendo frente a frente con las hermanas Wu – y ustedes, si no quieren pasar por lo mismo dejaran de molestar a estas personas y se irán tranquilamente-.

-espero que hallas pensado en un "y si no" panda, porque nos orillaremos por esa opción – Su gesto una sonrisa maliciosa.

-(suspiro)… sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al momento de preguntar – se puso en guardia esperando un ataque de las felinas, el aura llameante seguía cubriendo parte de sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies.

-hermanas, ¡al ataque! –

Las 3 felinas dieron un salto y unieron sus colas en un nudo perfecto, empezaron a correr en círculos hasta que fueron tomando velocidad, Po sintió que el aire empezaba a ser absorbido por el centro de ese movimiento giratorio, todo se movía con dirección a las felinas como si se tratase de un imán atrayendo pedazos de metal.

-pero que- sus cuerpo empezó a ser jalado hacia ese vórtice giratorio, el aura de sus manos era consumida por ese movimiento y empezaba a perderla, cerro sus puños y golpeo el suelo haciendo dos enormes huecos que crearon mas grietas alrededor, metió sus manos en lo más profundo de los hoyos para no ser atraído hacia ese movimiento – ese es el punto quebrado… el centro, pero ¿Cómo lo rompo? -.

-¡panda! ¡Necesitaras esto! –

Po volteo en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz, observo que el pequeño panda rojo llamado Shifu sostenía su espada en manos, le lanzo la espada con dirección a él y la atrapo al instante, sonrió y cayó en el suelo de nuevo con una respiración profunda, Po sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-muy bien, hora de pagar por sus acciones – desenfundo la espada soltando descargas eléctricas que salían disparadas hacia todos los lados, Shifu miraba con detenimiento sus movimientos sin perder ningún detalle.

-(con que eso es lo que le da el poder a la espada, es él, no hay ningún botón secreto oh…) – Shifu sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la espalda, giro su cabeza hacia donde se hallaba el rollo del dragón rodeado por los vidrios de la tapa, lo tomo y lo abrió de nuevo, cuando se vio a el mismo reflejado en el papel sonrió victorioso y por primera vez sintió una alegría que bañaba todo su interior –(eso es el secreto del rollo… no hay secreto, no hay algo extra, solo necesitas ser tu) – apretó los puños de la emoción y sonrió ante sus pensamientos, una paz recorrió su alma, era una paz interior – (usted tenía razón maestro, este panda nos ayudo y me ayudo a mí a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, gracias por su sabiduría) – cerro el rollo y lo guardo en un bolsillo que llevaba detrás de su vestimenta.

Po cerró los ojos y se concentro , de pronto todo acallo, los ruidos se apagaron y el aire dejo de sentirse, abrió los ojos y observo que las 3 felinas se movían a cámara lenta dejando ver sus colas anudadas, apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada al mismo tiempo que un rayo azul se paseaba por sus brazos y espalda, estiro su espada y midió la distancia del impacto.

-¡Zandatsu! – lanzo el espadazo creando la onda de aire cortante, esta golpeo en el centro del nudo separando las 3 colas al instante, las felinas salieron disparadas hacia los lados por la velocidad a la que iban, se estrellaron contra la pared provocando que se agrietara y se rompiera en su totalidad, el dragón de Jade cayó en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas provocando que la pequeña Lucia despertara de su sueño.

-¿Cómo nos pudiste separar? – exclamo la felina levantándose del suelo lentamente.

-eso no les interesa – apareció frente a las felinas repentinamente, nadie se percato de eso debido a la velocidad que iba.

Las felinas dieron un salto por el susto que les causo, cuando enfocaron su vista hacia el frente el panda ya no estaba ahí.

-aquí atrás –

Su volteo lentamente con una mirada de pánico en su rostro, observo que el panda estaba de espaldas a ella de brazos cruzados con media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿ eso es imposible? – dijo tiritando.

-lo siento chicas, pero esto se termino –

Po se dio media vuelta y golpeo a Su con la palma de su mano en la parte alta del abdomen, esta cayo inconsciente al instante, las dos felinas restantes iban a emprender la huida pero Po apareció detrás de ellas y las noqueo con el mismo golpe.

-se acabo- dijo en un susurro, guardo la espada en la funda y la paso a su mano izquierda – esta cosa no se va aun – observo sus manos cubiertas por el aura llameante.

Camino hasta donde estaban los 8 guerreros del palacio sentados, ellos lo miraban con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-creo que me deben una disculpa – dijo en un tono frio que hizo que les corriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-yo… yo lo siento panda, siento haberme portado de esa manera, no debí juzgarte así, pero mi arrogancia fue más que mi razón, espero que aceptes mis disculpas y si no lo haces, yo sabré entender – Shifu agacho la cabeza apenado, pero sintió la mano de Po sobre su hombro.

-eso es todo lo que quería escuchar maestro Shifu –

Shifu sonrió al escuchar que se refería a él como maestro haciendo crecer su orgullo y su moral como mentor.

-ahora quédate quieto –

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto confundido.

-voy a curarte esas heridas –

Sin más que decir Po puso su mano sobre el pecho de Shifu y el aura llameante empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo sanando sus heridas y desapareciendo todo raspón que se hallara sobre su pelaje.

-¿co-como lo has hecho?- su mirada era llena de impacto y sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-no lo sé, pero esto le ha salvado la vida a muchos – dijo en tono amable – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás – Shifu asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia donde estaban los 7 guerreros muy malheridos y la pequeña Lucia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lucia, que bueno que estés bien – le sonrió cálidamente.

-…papi… ¡papi! –

La pequeña panterita se abalanzo sobre Po y lo atrapo del cuello en un abrazo tierno, el la tomo de las caderas y rio ante la reacción de la pequeña felina.

-tranquila, todo acabo, ya vencí a los malos – dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-te extrañe mucho papi, no vuelvas a dejarme sola por favor – dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-( risa alegre)… Lucia… - bajo a la panterita de sus brazos y rasco su cabeza haciendo que emitiera un pequeño ronroneo, Shifu sonrió ante ese gesto mientras observaba desde enfrente.

-espero que no hallas causado algún destrozo por aquí –

La panterita soltó una risa traviesa y puso una mirada inocente.

-tengo que curar a los demás – se acerco a los 7 guerreros que se hallaban en el suelo semiconscientes.

-te tardaste viejo, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos – Mantis lo miro con una sonrisa.

-claro, pero ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?, no lo recuerdo con claridad-

-es Mantis Po, raro que no lo recuerdes-

-he tenido algunos problemas – retiro la mano del cuerpo del insecto – listo, ya está terminado.

-gracias Po –

Po no respondió, no recordaba nada de ellos o de su nombre pasado, solo recordó a Tigresa y lo demás seguía oculto bajo su subconsciente esperando a salir algún día.

-Po, otro punto a tu favor ¿Dónde te habías metido estos 20 años? – Mono dijo sonriendo.

-ah eso Mono ¿cierto?

Mono asintió con la cabeza confundido pero no le dio importancia.

-lo siento pero es una larga historia que no me gustaría recordar… listo, ya esta – se levanto dejando a Mono con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-nos tenias muy afligidos amigo, nuestro hermano mayor nos hacía falta en la familia – Grulla le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-claro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-es Grulla, parece que no nos recordaras o durante estos 20 años tomaste un sentido humorístico más abierto –

Po sonrió nerviosamente, lo que le causo a Grulla una leve confusión pero ignoro el gesto

-listo Grulla, estas como nuevo –

-gracias Po, nos has salvado de nuevo-

Po camino hacia donde se hallaban Song y Víbora.

-veo que sufrieron grandes heridas – observo el cuerpo de Víbora y la pierna dislocada de Song.

-tu debes de ser Po ¿cierto?- este asintió con una sonrisa que provoco que las dos hembras se ruborizaran ligeramente.

-muy bien, quédense quietas y en un momento estarán como nuevas – las dos asintieron.

Song se sonrojo a tope al sentir que la mano cálida de Po toco su pierna, observo su brazo musculoso y su sonrojo aumento más, Po termino la curación y retiro la mano de su pierna, cosa que no le grado mucho a la felina, Víbora sintió los dedos de Po pasearse por su espalda y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sonrojándose igual que la felina.

-bueno chicas, ¿podría saber sus nombres? – pregunto amablemente.

-claro, el mío es Song –

- y el mío es Víbora –

-de acuerdo, Song… Víbora, si necesitan algo mas pueden pedírmelo – se levanto dejando a las dos hembras con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Po, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – Indra lo miraba con dos lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa placentera.

Po no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero al no recordarla no sabía como reaccionar ante ella, lo único que sabía era su nombre.

-lo siento Indra, no quise hacerte sentir mal – toco la pierna de la felina con suavidad haciendo que se sonrojara – listo, ya estas como nueva.

Po se paro pero fue aprisionado por un abrazo de Indra, la miro confundido pero dejo que descargara sus sentimientos sobre él, la felina agitaba su cola con emoción al mismo tiempo que lagrimas se perdían en la manga de la camisa y el hombro desnudo de él, Shifu ya no parecía molesto, solo sonrió viendo al lado de sus jóvenes guerreros, Lucia, Tigresa y Song gruñeron levemente al ver la escena, la felina se separo de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿recuerdas lo que te iba a decir antes de marcharte en aquella misión a Kakutzo?-

Po sintió que los recuerdos le llegaban iluminándose detrás de sus ojos…

FLASHBACK

-vaya, si que han mejorado bastante, en especial tu Indra, lograste tocar la medalla… pero ¿Por qué te desconcentraste tan bruscamente?-

-bueno Po, este yo, es que…-

-Indra estas roja, ¿te sientes mal?, déjame checar si todo anda bien en tus pulmones-

-me has dado un gran susto, creí que te ibas a desmayar Indra –

-em… Po ¿te puedo decir algo? –

-claro, puedes decirme lo que sea –

-Po…yo-

-chicos, tengo que salir a Kakutzo, me ha llegado un mensaje sobre un pueblerino solicitando mi ayuda, han secuestrado a sus familiares y no sabe que hacer, me voy en 15 minutos –

-Indra sé que me quieres decir algo, pero ¿podemos hacerlo cuando vuelva por favor?-

-es que… nnn-si Po está bien –

-descuida no te pongas triste, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes –

-además, cuando vuelva podemos pasear por el valle, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo-

-esa fiebre que te pone así de roja te matara Indra, quédate en casa por hoy –

-chicos, ustedes se harán cargo mientras vuelvo, espero que hagan un buen trabajo –

-lo haremos Po, ve con cuidado-

-muy bien, volveré para después del medio día… hasta entonces…-

FIN FLASHBACK

-yo… creo que si (con que si los conozco después de todo, vivimos juntos, ¿Qué me habrá hecho perder la memoria, cada vez me acerco mas a mi objetivo, ellos son la respuesta a mis dudas y lo sabré todo muy pronto) – sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo a la felina, la tomo de los hombros y le sonrió.

Se separo de ella y camino hasta donde estaba Tigresa, que fue la más perjudicada por el ataque de el leopardo.

-hola Tigresa… -dijo en tono amable.

La felina hiso un puchero y se cruzo de brazos tratando de ignorarlo pero por más que quería no podía.

-(risa)… si no te conociera, diría que algo te incomoda o te molesta – se acerco y toco su frente curando todo su cuerpo al instante, se veía como nueva, sin ninguna herida o raspón que la delatara – y bien, ¿creo que yo tengo la culpa cierto? – pregunto tratando de fingir timidez.

La felina lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido sin perder su postura.

-¡oooh!... está bien, te haces la difícil ¿eh?, recuerdo que te gustaba que te diera un regalo para compensar tu enojo y como se que no me vas a perdonar por hacerte esperar 20 años necesito que me digas de que manera puedo pagarte –

La felina seguía molesta y agitaba su cola con rapidez, pero en el fondo se moría por decirle que la manera de pagarle fuera que estuviera con ella y jamás la abandonara por el resto de su vida.

-bien, si no me respondes me iré de nuevo y me asegurare de no volver para no molestarte jamás, porque me agrada mucho verte reír y sonreír ya que tu risa es la más bonita que he visto en mi vida –

La felina recordó esas palabras que le menciono el primer día que se conocieron después de jugar y caer sobre la fina maleza dándose un abrazo.

-bien si así lo deseas – se iba a parar pero la felina lo detuvo al momento de tomarlo del brazo.

-si deseas pagar tu deuda conmigo, prométeme que jamás volverás a separarte de mí por ningún motivo – su mirada afilada de ojos carmesí se conecto a la de ojos verdes intensos de él.

-te lo prometo – contesto con una sonrisa alegre.

Sin previo aviso la felina se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, aunque la idea de la felina era tocarlos por lo que le dio un lento lengüetazo sobre ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Po sonrió y correspondió el abrazo tomándola de la espalda y la cintura, la felina aparto sus labios de la mejilla de Po y lo miro con una sonrisa, Shifu que había escuchado todo sonrió alegre al ver que su hija estaba feliz, Lucia, Indra y Song gruñeron apretando los puños y sacando sus garras/garritas lo mas que pudieron, los chicos miraban con asombro pero a la vez con una sonrisa alegre al mismo tiempo que susurraban cosas entre ellos.

Po se separo de la felina y camino hasta donde estaba la pequeña Lucia.

-muy bien pequeña, es hora de volver a casa –

La panterita asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mochila.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – gritaron todos excepto Shifu al unisonó.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto Po confundido.

-¿a dónde crees que vas? – gritaron Indra y Tigresa al mismo tiempo.

-a ¿casa? – dijo Po en un tono burlón y confundido a la vez.

-¡no!, ¡tu te quedas aquí! – Tigresa puso una mano sobre su hombro de manera protectiva.

-no, ustedes no entienden, yo no me… - no termino por que Shifu lo interrumpió.

-Po, lo que mis hijas quieren decir es que te quedes a vivir con nosotros en el palacio de Jade, y yo también estaría gustoso de tener a un alumno como tu peleando contra la injusticia y todo asesino que amenace la seguridad de los débiles –

-no…no creo poder aceptar eso, no me gustaría ser una molestia aquí –

-pero insisto, has traído la paz a este valle, y no una insegura, si no una permanente, también me has traído paz a mi interior, y estoy muy agradecido por eso, por favor, quédate con nosotros y así podrás entrenar junto a mis alumnos y probar nuevas técnicas y quizás, nosotros podamos aprender algo de tus magnificas habilidades-

-no lo sé…yo… - miro a la panterita que sostenía su mano.

-vamos papi, te gustara andar aquí, ellas me tratan muy bien – señalo a las 3 felinas que estaban sonrojadas.

-está bien, acepto tu oferta Shifu, solo porque Lucia me lo pide –

-te lo agradezco pequeña - dijo Shifu al mismo tiempo que sobaba su cabeza.

-de nada maestro Shifu – contesto dulcemente.

Po sonrió y tomo la mochila de la pequeña que se hallaba bajo algunos escombros – Lucia aquí está tu mochila.

-o gracias papi, te traje tus cosas aunque olvide algunas en el hotel – saco la capa, los lentes y la bolsa regordeta con monedas de oro – o y también hice esto para ti – le enseño el dibujo de ellos dos – aunque creo que aquí hace falta alguien más para vernos como una familia –

-¿y quién sería ese alguien? – pregunto curioso y divertido.

-mmm… no lo sé – contesto mirando a Song, Indra y Tigresa discretamente.

-bueno, cuando lo tengas terminado me lo dices ¿de acuerdo? – la panterita asintió – o si, que bueno que trajiste esto – tomo la bolsa con monedas de oro y camino hasta donde estaba Shifu.

-¿que sucede panda? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Po tomo 10 monedas de la bolsa y se las entrego a Shifu, todos incluyendo a él estaban con la boca abierta al ver las monedas de oro apuñadas en la mano de él.

-espero que esto sirva para pagar los daños y la estancia de nosotros aquí en el palacio-

-yo, no sé que decir panda – dijo con las monedas entre sus manos.

-solo dime Mai, o Po, como te acostumbres primero, por lo demás, considéralo un regalo –

-está bien, lo hare y… gracias por salvarnos la vida dos veces –

-ese es mi trabajo y es por eso que estoy aquí – contesto con firmeza.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los 4 felinos inconscientes.

-¿ y que harás con ellos? –

-no lo sé Po… quizás los envié a prisión de nuevo pero volverán a escapar –

-yo ya me he topado con este tipo de bandidos, incluso más peligrosos que ellos- dio un respiro – cuando estuve encerrado me di cuenta de que había cuatro celdas ahí abajo-

-¿que insinúas Po?-

-llévenlos ahí y pónganlos a cada uno aparte, yo me encargare de hacer el resto, quizás logre que cambien sus pensamientos y si no… -

Miro a Shifu discretamente haciéndole una seña que supo entender muy bien, asintió con una mirada seria y giro su vista hacia Tai-Lung y las hermanas Wu.

-bien, ustedes chicos, llévenlos abajo, si necesitan algo solo griten y yo iré a socorrerlos –

-después de 20 años aun no cambias de forma de ser Po – Mono dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ustedes tampoco dejan de ser bromistas y holgazanes –

Los 3 sonrieron inocentemente, Po, Shifu, y las chicas negaron con una sonrisa.

-entonces, este es su nuevo hogar, de ahora en adelante podrán hacer todo lo que quieran aquí –

Shifu se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón de los héroes.

-oh, si, casi lo olvido, tu primer tarea será arreglar el salón junto a la guerrera dragón y los 5 furiosos –

Indra se rio al ver que todos pusieron una cara inconforme, ya se iba a ir cuando la voz de Shifu hizo que frenara su marcha.

-Indra, tu cuidaras de Lucia, enséñale el resto del palacio y las habitaciones donde dormirán ella y Po, si necesita algo otórgaselo ¿entendido?-

-claro maestro, no me puedo negar al ver esta ternura –

Tomo a Lucia en brazos y empezó a mimarla y acariciarla, la panterita se enternecía al sentir tanto afecto, las felinas y la serpiente la miraron con recelo por tener la tarea más fácil del trabajo, Po sonrió y puso su espada en un estante.

La tarde ya había pasado y los 7 guerreros ya habían terminado de arreglar todo el salón de los héroes, habían encerrado a Tai-Lung y las Wu en el sótano y limpiaron todo el desorden que quedaba en el suelo.

-bueno, creo que iré a revisar como esta Lucia, los veo después –

-espera-

-¿huh?-

-todavía no conoces muy bien el palacio, podrías perderte, yo te mostrare el resto – Víbora tomo a Po de la mano y empezó a jalarlo.

Po asintió un poco confundido por la reacción de la serpiente, las otras felinas actuaron rápido y no se quedaron atrás.

-esperen, yo también iré con ustedes – Tigresa exclamo sin quitarle el ojo a Víbora de encima.

-yo también quiero ir, necesito un poco de aire – Song mascullo mirando a las dos hembras con recelo.

-bien, pues adelante –Po contesto con una ceja alzada.

Los 4 salieron del salón caminando tranquilamente, las chicas no dejaban de mirarse con intensidad y Po era observado por ellas al mismo tiempo, el no noto las reacciones y siguió caminando tranquilamente.

-bueno amigos, parece que la apuesta se pone interesante –

-Grulla tiene razón, quizás debamos apostar algo mas allá de lo que habíamos acordado-

-no seas idiota Mono, la última vez que fuimos lejos en una apuesta te negabas a cumplir tu parte al momento de la derrota-

-Mantis tiene razón, ¿recuerdas esa vez que preferiste lanzarte por los mil escalones?-

-¡era eso o bailar desnudo frente a las chicas! Obviamente preferí el castigo por que sería menos doloroso que una golpiza de las chicas – mascullo cruzándose de brazos.

-pero fue porque tu quisiste ir lejos en la apuesta ¿seguro que quieres volver a arriesgarte de esa manera? – pregunto con cierto interés en su mirada.

-claro que lo hare, y esta vez ustedes serán los que se lanzaran de un risco o bailaran desnudos –

-amigo, ni Grulla y ni Yo usamos ropa – lo miro con sarcasmo y molesto.

-¡oops!, entonces el castigo será mucho más diferente a los anteriores …(risa diabólica) – los miro de manera asesina.

-y cuál será el castigo – Grulla pregunto sintiéndose intimidado.

-será que tú le digas tus sentimientos a Víbora –

-¿Qué? – grito totalmente rojo y a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza.

-así es – contesto en tono frio.

-(risa burlona)… deberías ver tú cara, muy buen castigo amigo –

-ah…, tú no te me olvidas pequeña sanguijuela –

Mantis se quedo callado y cambio su gesto a una aterrorizado.

-tu castigo será que te traigas la ropa interior de una de las felinas y si no lo cumples… no quieres saber lo que te pasara – su mirada diabólica le causo un escalofrió.

-bien – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se tomaron el desafío seriamente, puesto que sabían que si no cumplían con la parte que le corresponde, Mono les jugaría una broma muy pesada, demasiado para el gusto del primate, no querían imaginarse las locuras que pasaban por la mente siniestra del primate.

-bueno, creo que es hora de ir a cenar, si no estamos en la cocina el maestro Shifu nos castigara –

Los 3 salieron caminando igual de tranquilos que sus demás compañeros.

#######

Indra se hallaba jugando con Lucia en el cuarto de ella, las dos felinas intercambiaban risas y se susurraban pequeños secretos provocándoles más sonrisas y diversión, estaban recostadas en la cama jugando a pelear, como era de suponerse la pequeña Lucia salió victoriosa quedando encima de Indra mientras la sujetaba de los hombros con sus pequeñas garritas, Indra se quedo quieta y cerró los ojos dando a entender que ya había sido derrotada.

-creo que me venciste de nuevo –

-con esta ya es la sexta vez que te venzo, necesitas tener mas energías – dijo en un tono dulce.

-tienes razón, pero todavía no me doy por vencida, aun tengo un haz bajo la manga, si funciona con mi hermana funcionara contigo – la miro con media sonrisa.

-¿y cuál es ese haz? – pregunto con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

Indra se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

-cosquillas –

En un instante la felina había tomado a la panterita y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago y en las axilas, la pequeña felina estaba retorciéndose al mismo tiempo que lloraba de por la risa que las cosquillas le causaban, trataba de contener las carcajadas pero le era imposible.

-¿te rindes? – pregunto sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!- contesto entre carcajadas.

-pues bien, tendré que subir la intensidad –

Ahora le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies y alrededor de la cintura, la pequeña panterita estaba que explotaba por la risa, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo cuando se dio por vencida.

-creo que rompí tu racha de ganadas –

-tuviste suerte, pero no sucederá a la próxima-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso – .

La pequeña panterita la miro por unos minutos, su mira fija no paso desapercibida por Indra, lo cual hiso que la mirara confundida, se acerco mas a la felina escaneando su rostro como si ocultara algo bajo su pelaje color blanco.

-¿sucede algo Lucia?-

La pequeña panterita no respondió, después de 4 segundos más de observarla aparto su mirada bruscamente de la felina dejándola más confusa.

-¿a ti te gusta mi papa verdad? – pregunto en tono serio pero dulce.

Indra la miro con una ceja alzada, puso una cara de confusión mientras sobaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso pequeña? –

-bueno, solo quiero saber si tú sientes algo por mi papa, ya que me di cuenta de eso cuando lo abrazaste –

-bueno… si, siento algo por él, es muy importante para mi Lucia,¿te digo por que? –

La panterita en respuesta al miro llena de curiosidad con un brillo mágico sobre los ojos.

-bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo apenas tenía 9 años –

FLASHBACK

La pequeña felina corría desorientada como si fuera alma que llevara el diablo, detrás de ella venían dos cerdos de gran tamaño persiguiéndola sin perderla de vista, la Tigresa siberiana empezaba a fatigarse y sus piernas empezaban a fallar, pronto entro en un callejón sin salida donde fue acorralada, empezó a retroceder a pasos lentos al mismo tiempo que los cerdos la miraban con un gesto demoniaco.

-vas a pagar por lo que has hecho – uno de los cerdos bufo con una mirada sombría.

La felina estaba llorando bajo la larga capa café que cubría todo su cuerpo, cuando de pronto una silueta de blanco y negro cayó frente a ella con una espada lujosa donde su filo emitía un brillo especial y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

-¿Qué quieren con ella? – pregunto en un tono frio como el acero de su espada.

-no estorbes niño, ella rompió un jarrón muy valioso y debe pagar por el –

Uno de los cerdos se acerco caminando a pasos sigilosos sin perder de vista la amenazante arma que portaba aquel sujeto en su mano derecha.

-¡pero no lo hice con intención!, ¡ya se los dije! – exclamo con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-si… pero eso no nos devolverá el jarrón que compramos –

Se acerco mas tratando de tomarla por la muñeca pero el frio filo de la espada en su cuello lo detuvo quedándose con una quietud similar a la de una piedra, sus ojos chillones giraron hacia la derecha para ver que el panda lo mirada con una expresión asesina.

-no te acerques mas, a menos que no quieras cobrar un rembolso por ese dichoso jarrón – ordeno con palabras bañadas en frialdad.

-está bien, no hay por que ponerse así, después de todo es un simple jarrón, un objeto que no vale lo que cuesta mi vida – contesto tiritante y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-si, mi amigo tiene razón, es un simple jarrón, nada importante – el otro cerdo agrego mientras retrocedía a pasos lentos con el sudor resbalando por su frente.

El panda retiro la espada del cuello del cerdo y los miro con una expresión más amigable.

-bueno, retírense y que tengan una buena noche, de lo contrario… me obligaran a mandarlos por piezas a sus hogares-

En un instante los cerdos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos por el camino.

-bien, ellos ya no te harán daño, ya puedes tranquilizarte – finalizo al mismo tiempo que guardaba su espada.

FIN FLASHBACK

-y esa tigresa eras tu, y ese panda era papa ¿cierto?— la miro con una sonrisa soñadora.

- así es pequeña, desde entonces, el me salvo y viví junto a el por 11 largos meses – sonrió al recordar esos tiempos.

-¡waow! Eso es bárbaro y cuando venció a los cerdos y los ahuyento – empezó a golpear el aire lanzando puños y patadas tiernamente – y luego ¡SKADOOSH!-.

-¿de dónde sacas tantas palabras? – la miro con media sonrisa.

-no lo sé, pero es bárbaro –

-bueno, creo que será mejor ir a cenar… ya esta atardeciendo y debes tener hambre. –

La panterita no respondió, pero un ruido proveniente de su estomago la delato dejándola sonrojada.

-creo que no sería una mala idea – contesto en tono dulce.

Las dos felinas salieron de la habitación caminando hasta la cocina.

#######

-y así es como me convertí en la guerrera dragón –

-vaya Tigresa, es interesante todo eso de la historia del Kung fu y los títulos y todo –

-¿verdad que es muy bueno? –

-si… si lo es –

-¿quieres que te enseñe algunos movimientos?-

-no estaría mal…-

-también lo es la historia de la cocina y la sopa que ha pasado de generación en generación ¿verdad?-

-o si, es muy interesante Song –

-¿quieres que te prepare una sopa de fideos con ingrediente secreto?-

-me encantaría-

-y ¿que tal las danzas folclóricas y los bailes tradicionales?-

-si, también es increíble eso del baile y su historia Víbora…-

-¿te gustaría que te hiciera una pequeña demostración?-

-oh, sería muy amable de tu parte –

Los 4 se quedaron parados frente a las entradas de la cocina viendo que los chicos, Indra y Lucia se hallaban esperándolos sentados a la mesa.

-por fin llegas, que nos morimos de hambre – Mantis exclamo con un gesto dramático.

-tranquilo… no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza –

Grulla golpeo a Mantis con su ala haciéndolo girar por la mesa, cuando se detuvo frunció el entrecejo y afilo su vista sobre el ave.

-cuando te ponga las manos encima –

Se iba a lanzar sobre Grulla pero Mono lo atrapo con las dos manos evitando que se escapara.

-suéltame, le voy a patear el emplumado trasero a ese maldito –

Lucia se rio al ver la pelea, Indra negó con la cabeza al igual que el resto de las chicas, Po se cruzo de brazos poniendo un gesto serio.

-en tanto tiempo no lograron cambiar su actitud tan infantil… me sorprende que no sean reprendidos con continuidad-

-oh, si lo son, muy seguido –

Todos voltearon a la entrada viendo que el maestro Shifu tomaba un asiento junto a Po y Lucia.

-bueno, me he dado cuenta que tienes un chi muy especial, uno que jamás había visto en mi vida, me pase todo el resto de la tarde buscando algo sobre eso y tus habilidades curativas, además del chi que rodeaba tus manos y piernas, pero no halle nada –

-y ¿eso quiere decir que?-

-que necesito a alguien con tus capacidades para unirte a nuestro equipo de defensores sobre toda china, ya que la paz siempre se ve amenazada por villanos que son cada vez más fuertes y locos a los anteriores-

-entiendo su punto maestro-

-¿ah si?, y ¿que es lo que piensas al respecto? – lo miro con detenimiento al igual que todos los presentes.

-bueno, como yo había dicho, mi espada es una herramienta de justicia, no usada en venganza, no usada en ira y en deseos de asesinar por diversión-

Todos se contagiaron con una sonrisa llena de autoestima y Shifu lo miro con orgullo.

-es bueno saber eso panda, tus palabras son conmovedoras y tu fuerza como guerrero es muy superior a la de todos los que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, sin mencionar que cuentas con un chi que puede curar y sanar a los demás cuando están moribundos o heridos de gravedad, estoy feliz de saber que usas todo eso para el lado bueno-.

-lo mismo digo yo maestro Shifu… lo mismo digo –

Todos terminaron de cenar y poco a poco se fueron de la cocina para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, solo estaban Po, Lucia, Indra y Tigresa .

-bueno, si me disculpan, yo y Lucia tenemos que ir a descansar, ha sido un día largo y necesitamos reponer energías ¿cierto pequeña? –

La panterita hiso un puchero y se cruzo de brazos soltando pequeños rugidos.

-no quiero ir a dormir – mascullo con enfado.

- como que no quieres ir a dormir, pero si estas dormida sobre la silla ¿no tienes sueño?-

-¡No! – respondió con enfado.

Po dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Tigresa e Indra sonrieron tiernamente al ver la escena.

-Po, creo que yo me hare cargo de ella, tu puedes estar tranquilo –

-no lo sé Indra, ¿no será una molestia para ti?-

-no, claro que no-

Indra se levanto de la silla y camino hasta donde estaba Po mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que no le fue de agrado a Tigresa.

-ella dormirá conmigo esta noche ¿cierto Lucia?-

La pequeña no respondió, seguía haciendo rabietas sentada en la silla.

-okey, si así lo deseas, mañana no te llevare conmigo a recoger flores y comprar algunas cosas en el valle- la miro de reojo.

La panterita cambio su gesto a uno tranquilo y se lanzo sobre los brazos de Indra, ella la tomo y le dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

-si que tienes el don sobre los pequeños Indra –

Po la miro con media sonrisa, Indra se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que lo dejo impactado al igual que la otra felina que apretó los puños rompiendo parte de la mesa de madera.

-eso es para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste y has hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo – sonrió y lo miro de una manera lujuriosa – y quizás algún día podamos criar a una que sea de nosotros-.

Po se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor se resbalo por su frente, Tigresa estaba hirviendo en furia, su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro con mucha fuerza, las garras amenazaban con enterrarse en sus manos, el bostezo de la pequeña Lucia la hiso volver a la realidad y calmarse un poco.

-alguien necesita dormir urgentemente, nos vemos en la mañana Po – salió con la pequeña panterita semidormida en brazos mientras tarareaba una canción para hacerla dormir con más rapidez.

Po se quedo parado sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba avergonzado por las palabras de Indra y sintió algo de nervios por como se tomaría eso Tigresa, la miro y observo que su mirada asesina se hallaba clavada sobre él.

-creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire, buenas noches Tigresa –

-espera Po, iré contigo, yo también necesito aire antes de dormir – se paro y lo tomo de la mano de manera protectiva.

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta el árbol de durazno sagrado, se sentaron a la luz de la luna y se dispusieron a ver los montones de luces que adornaban el valle como si fuera un juego de unir puntos, el viento viajaba con tranquilidad despertando el cantico sonoro de las hojas meciéndose, Po se sentó a la orilla del risco en pose de loto, dejo la espada a su lado izquierdo y su vista se perdió en el extenso panorama que era iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna.

-(suspiro)… que tranquilidad después de tan difícil día…-

Tigresa se sentó a un lado de el poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

-lo sé… (suspiro)… creo que el destino se equivoco al momento de elegirme a mí como guerrera dragón – agacho su mirada con agobio.

-¿de que hablas? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Tigresa se reincorporo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-bueno, se supone que yo debía vencer a Tai-Lung, por eso fui elegida como la guerrera dragón, pero no pude ni descifrar el significado del rollo del dragón, que más se podía esperar de mi… -

-no digas eso Tigresa, tu eres muy importante, cada uno de nosotros somos importantes sobre esta tierra, todos nacimos para cumplir un propósito por más simple o importante que este sea-

-no lo sé Po… siento que me han dado algo que no merecía-

-claro que lo mereces, te mereces muchas cosas porque eres fuerte, especial y muy bonita –

La felina se alzo un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Po sonrió ante el gesto.

-ya extrañaba que me dijeras eso… -

Po le brindo una sonrisa alegre.

-y dime, ¿es algún dialecto o algo por el estilo?-

-¿ a que te refieres?-

-a ese rollo del que me estás hablando-

-no, es un simple rollo que está en blanco, se supone que ese pedazo de papel me daría los poderes necesarios para derrotar a Tai-Lung-

Po negó con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, Tigresa lo miro confundido.

-Tigresa, quiero que observes esta espada –

Tomo la espada y la puso en su mano derecha, la felina la observo con total atención.

-¿Qué ves en ella?-

-solo veo la funda, hecha con madera pintada de negro y su mango con correa-

Po retiro la espada de la funda y al hacerlo un rayo azul se paseo desde la punta del filo hasta su muñeca , Tigresa lo miro impresionada, jamás había visto una espada que soltara rayos y descargas eléctricas.

-y ahora ¿que ves?-

-una espada especial que brilla y lanza rayos eléctricos –

Po negó con la cabeza y puso media sonrisa.

-aun no lo entiendes…-

-¿entender que?-

-mira… -

Po se levanto y de un tajo corto una roca que se hallaba a su derecha por la mitad sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Tigresa miro con los ojos engrandecidos.

-bien… ahora es tu turno –

-¿Qué?-

Puso la espada sobre las manos de la felina y las apuño en el mango, la miro con una sonrisa brindándole confianza, Tigresa lo miro con cierta timidez y algo de incomodidad.

-es tu turno… golpea la roca con la espada como yo lo hice –

Tigresa asintió y dio un paso al frente, abrió un poco las piernas y estiro la espada hacia su lado derecho.

-¿lista?-

La felina se concentro y se lleno de seguridad para efectuar el movimiento-

-lista – exclamo con firmeza.

-adelante –

Dejo caer el filo de la espada sobre la roca con toda la fuerza de sus brazos.

¡CLYYYYAAAAAWWWWNNN!

El filo de la espada reboto sobre la roca sin poder hacerle ningún daño, el impacto envió hacia atrás a la felina haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio, Po la tomo en brazos para evitar que cayera.

-no lo entiendo, lo hice igual que tu pero no pude causarle ni un simple corte a la roca- observo la espada con más detenimiento para verificar si había un botón secreto o algún comando que accionara su poder.

-ahora ¿entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?-

-no… pero como es posible que no pudiera cortar la roca, es como si en mis manos la espada perdiera su poder y se convirtiera en una espada ordinaria-

Po camino y tomo la espada de las manos de la felina y se sentó en posición de loto.

-siéntate por favor –

Tigresa obedeció sentándose frente a él en posición de loto.

-la espada no se convierte en ordinaria, ya que la espada siempre será una espada ordinaria –

Tigresa lo miro confundida y con una ceja alzada.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-

- escucha con atención... esta – puso la espada en medio de los dos – es una espada ordinaria y nada cambiara eso, por eso es que no pudo cortar la roca –

-pero ¿como tu si pudiste cortarla con mucha facilidad?-

-por que la fuerza no se basa en el arma que usas ni en los pergaminos que leas, la fuerza de tu interior y la fe en ti mismo hace que una espada ordinaria se convierta en una espada peligrosa y letal, hace que un simple rollo te de la fuerza y el conocimiento necesario para vencer a tus enemigos –

Tigresa saco el rollo detrás de su bolsa del pantalón y lo abrió lentamente, al verse ella en el reflejo del papel pudo comprender el verdadero significado de tal.

-solo necesitas ser tu… creer en ti mismo – completo con la mirada clavada en el papel.

-así es Tigresa, por eso es que yo pude cortar esa roca, por que use mi poder y la fe de creer en mí mismo-

La felina cerro el rollo y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo, levanto su mirada con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, en un momento se abalanzo sobre Po y lo tomo en un beso en la mejilla, Po se quedo inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar, pero abrazo a la felina desde la espalda correspondiendo el afecto, la felina se separo de él y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-te debo 3 besos en agradecimiento Po –

-ah, ¿si? Y ¿Por qué serian esos besos?-

-uno por hacerme feliz y hacerme ver que no estaba sola en este mundo – le dio el primer beso en la mejilla derecha.

-otro por volver y cumplir tu promesa aunque 20 años después – le dio el segundo beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-y el ultimo por ayudarme a entender el rollo y darme las fuerzas necesarias para ser la guerrera dragón – le dio el último beso muy cerca de los labios.

Po se separo de ella y se paro tomando la espada.

-ahora inténtalo de nuevo – le dio la espada.

Cuando la felina la tomo, se paseo por el filo y termino en su muñeca justo como Po lo había hecho, la felina le dio el espadazo y la roca se corto en dos proporciones por separado, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por lo que había logrado.

-ves te lo dije, la fuerza se la das tu a la espada –

-tienes razón, pero el nombre correcto es chi Po-

-como sea – tomo la espada y la guardo en la funda, la puso a un lado del tronco del árbol.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el tronco y se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

-entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-pregunto que si como llegaste hasta aquí, la ultima vez que recuerdo haberte visto fue en un orfanato en el valle Bao-Gu-

-ah, cierto, ¿recuerdas el día que escribiste la carta y te marchaste?-

Po agacho su mirada al valle con una sonrisa melancolica, sentía pena aunque pidiera disculpas por haberle hecho eso a ella.

-si… Tigresa, en verdad lo siento, pero si no desaparecia de ese lugar tu corrias un gran peligro, y no me hubiera perdonado que te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa-.

Tigresa entendió la repentina reacción de su amor secreto y sintió toda la necesidad de abrazarlo y consolar sus errores, pero solo alcanzo a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-no importa Po, se comprender los motivos y no estoy molesta, nunca lo estuve, pero la preocupación no me abandono en esos momentos – agacho su mirada hacia el valle perdiéndola en el panorama.

-entonces… ¿Qué paso después que me fui?-

-ah cierto, al siguiente día el maestro Shifu visito el orfanato yendo en mi busca-

-¿enserio? Y ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos?-

-bueno, nunca te conte que antes de conocerte jamás tuve un amigo o alguien con quien hablar en ese lugar, la única que se preocupaba por mi fue Zoe-

-ahora la recuerdo… Zoe- recordó a la cabra encargaba del orfanato y tutora de todos los huérfanos.

-el problema fue mi fuerza fuera de control y mi mal temperamento, además que a los demás niños les asustaban mis garras y colmillos – se los mostro una vez mas.

Po los miro y sonrió de nuevo al recordar lo pequeños que eran la primera vez que los vio.

-siguen igual de bonitos que la ultima vez que los vi –

-gra-gracias Po… como te decía… - desvió su mirada al lado opuesto por su gran sonrojo – es por eso que me temian y me llamaban monstruo – agacho su mirada con tristeza.

Po la tomo de la barbilla y la miro con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-tu no eres ningún monstruo Tigresa, eres hermosa y fuerte, a la ves que tu temperamento no es un problema para mi –

Tigresa sintió que su corazón bombeaba sin control, sintió como su temperatura iba en aumento y se le adormilaban las manos.

-Po, yo no se que decir… - contesto apenada.

-no importa, sigue contando –

-bueno, es por eso que el maestro Shifu acudió al orfanato, y fue en mi busca por que vio potencial en mis habilidades para aprender Kung fu y ser una maestra en el arte de la pelea-

-interesante, y así es como terminaste viviendo aquí-

-si… y ahora soy la guerrera dragón, se supone que soy la encargada de proteger al mundo de todos los villanos y males que lo amenacen-.

-mmm… guerrera dragón… no me suena a nada que halla escuchado-

Se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol y puso la espada a un lado de el.

-entiendo que no estés enterado… pero si has escuchado hablar sobre Kung fu ¿cierto? Ya que tu también lo practicas-

-no… tampoco había escuchado hablar sobre algo parecido, y no creo que yo sepa usar Kung fu-

Tigresa alzo una ceja y lo miro con una cara sarcástica a lo que Po la miro confundido.

-si claro, no digas tonterías Po, si tu estilo de pelea es basado en el arte de Kung fu, excepto cuando usas tu espada, ¿seguro que no has escuchado hablar sobre el Kung fu?-

-soy sincero Tigresa, mi forma de pelear la aprendí solo y no creo que sea algo sobre Kung fu, además, que desde muy pequeño me vi obligado a defenderme y defender a los demás-

-si… todavía recuerdo cuando asesinaste a esos leopardos siendo apenas un niño de 10 años –

Tigresa se acerco a el hasta quedar cara a cara con los ojos conectados, afilo su vista y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-dime Po, dime que ya no has asesinado a nadie desde aquella vez, me prometiste que no lo volverias a hacer – su voz seguía siendo suave pero con firmeza.

Po se sintió acorralado, sabia perfectamente que su trabajo pasado no era de santos, durante su adolecencia y juventud mato a muchos criminales y bandidos peligrosos pero sin ningún propósito de diversión, lo hacia por el bien por los demás, eso lo convirtió en una especie de héroe asesino o por lo menos es lo que el pensaba.

-no Tigresa… he cumplido con mis palabras y no he asesinado a nadie, pero si me veo forzado a hacerlo para protegerte a ti Lucia, Indra o los demás… lo hare – su voz sonaba mas autoritaria y aguda que la de Tigresa.

La felina asintió sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada seria y el tono de voz firme que el uso.

-fue por eso que me fui aquella vez, y si no hubiera pasad eso… no se que hubiera sido de tu hermana y los otros –

-¿Cómo sabes que Indra es mi hermana?

Lo miro con una ceja alzada y con los ojos engrandecidos.

-bueno tiene cierta lógica, ya que durante todo este tiempo he escuchado en varias partes que los Tigres se han extinguido, al igual que mi especie y que algunas otras mas a causa de guerras o distintos trágicos destinos –

Bajo la mirada con tristeza y agobia, la felina pudo sentir el dolor de saber que el no tenia a nadie de los suyos a su lado.

-Po…yo lo siento por eso-

El alzo la mirada dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro.

-descuida, no es nada, en realidad no recuerdo si vivi con mis padres o fui abandonado en algún lugar, solo se que te conozco y a los demás, de ahí en fuera, todo sigue borroso-

Tigresa le dio un abrazo que no lo tomo con mucha sorpresa.

-se que es difícil, para mi también lo fue… al menos hasta que Indra llego a este lugar y supe que no era la única de mi especia, después de un tiempo supe que ella era mi hermana por que al Shifu le llego una carta del consejo sobre nosotras.

-eso debió ser muy bueno ¿cierto?-

-bueno, tiene sus defectos, Indra puede ser muy pesada en ocasiones, su forma tan simple y juguetona de ver las cosas me colma la paciencia – sonrió y apretó los puños – pero es mi hermana y he aprendido a quererla.

-que bueno que ustedes congenien, ya que al ser únicas se han vuelto especiales-

-basta con eso… - le pego un leve golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-esa Indra es muy especial, recuerdo cuando la conocí… -

-me gustaría escuchar eso-

-es una larga historia… -

-es una larga noche… -

Po sonrió y se recostó sobre el pastizal.

-bueno, si mi memoria no falla, encontré a tu hermana en el pueblo de Hog-Louw algunos días después de haber partido de Bao-Gu, oh si, para entonces los chicos ya me acompañaban-

-debieron ser una carga para ti, sin mencionar su manera de ser-

-no… esta bien, se comprender su forma de ser, aunque debo admitir que hubo momentos en que los quise colgar patas arriba y usarlos como sacos de entrenamiento-

Tigresa rio de nuevo y Po se perdio en su rostro observando lo bella que era y lo mucho que sus ojos carmesí brillaban en la noche.

-como te decía, tu hermana se había metido en un lio y unos cerdos trataban de golpearla, después intervine yo y me asegure de que esos sujetos jamás volvieran a ver la luz del sol-

Tigresa volteo a verlo bruscamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-digiste que no mataste a nadie durante todo este tiempo ¡Po!-

-y no lo hise, únicamente los asuste lo suficiente como para que no se volvieran a topar conmigo –

La felina se relajo y se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol.

-y eso es todo lo que recuerdo…-

-y dime… ¿alguna vez se puso cariñosa contigo? –

La volteo a ver con una ceja alzada y una mueca retorcida, Tigresa desvió la mirada apenada pero a la vez muerta de la curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-digo que si mi hermana nunca trato de acercarse a ti sentimentalmente o abrazarte o algo por el estilo – concluyo con la cara roja como tomate.

-ah, eso… siendo francos… no recuerdo mucho que haya intentado algo, pero lo que si se es que compartíamos la misma habitación ya que no había otra en donde vivíamos y algunas veces no me dejaba dormir por que se recostaba sobre mi o me abrazaba con sus manos y pies evitándome respirar – sonrió al recordar los momentos de el y la felina.

Por otro lado, Tigresa no estuvo muy conforme con lo que dijo, sintió que la furia la carcomía desde el interior y su adrenalina se disparaba alterándola por completo, apretó los puños y dio un gruñido audible.

-y mirala ahora, es toda una señorita, al parecer su belleza sigue intacta desde la ultima vez que la vi, y su cuerpo ya es de el toda una a joven y sus ojos azules siguen siendo muy bonitos y… -

De manera involuntaria, estaba haciendo enojar a la felina sin saber el porque o la razón legible para ello.

-basta Po, creo que fue suficiente de Indra, basta con verla y aguantarla todo el día – trato de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

Po asintió confundido sin saber por que el repentino cambio de la felina.

-oh y también esta esa leopardo, creo que ya la había visto en otro lugar ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre? – se rasco la barbilla.

-es Song – mascullo con la mirada de una hembra llena de celos.

-a, si, Song, me agrada, es muy simpatica y tiene una vibra muy amigable que logro contagiarme, me ha dicho algo sobre mañana, dijo que bajara al pueblo a con su padre y quiere que la acompañe-

Tigresa se acerco a el y lo miro detenidamente, como si advirtiera que un fantasma se hallaba atrás de el.

-¿Qué fue lo que contestaste? – demando en tono alto – (por favor que diga que no, vamos que diga que no acepto la invitación, si dice que no lo invitare a visitar el orfanato y quizás aproveche para pasar un tiempo a solas con el….si eso es… espera un momento, yo no soy así, yo soy radical… al diablo eso de los radicales, yo me quedo con Po) – aparto su mente de su debate mental y puso la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo.

-bueno le dije que me encantaría conocer a su padre aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de saber quien es… -

-su nombre es Ping y es dueño de un restaurante donde venden fideos, seguro ya te habras dado cuenta – adelanto sin perder su gran mortificación.

-mmm…. ¡ah!, ¡si lo conozco!, ayer fuimos a su restaurante, Lucia y yo estuvimos comiendo sus fideos y debo admitir que son tan buenos como los de su hija-.

Tigresa ignoro el comentario adulador de Song y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-bueno, ahora que sabes quien es no iras y te quedaras aquí ¿cierto?-

Po iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió con mas palabras.

-ademas que yo quería que me acompañaras al valle de Bao-Gu a visitar a Zoe, quiero que vayas conmigo para hacerle ver que estas bien después de tanto tiempo-.

Puso su mano sobre de la de el y la apretó en un sentido acaparador.

-Tigresa, no se si pueda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y en una de ellas va Lucia, tengo que cuidarla y asegurarme de que no haga ningún destrozo, además que ese Tai-Lung y las Wu están aquí, tengo que hablar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo, después es entrenar y seguir cuidando a Lucia, si me alejo podría dejarlos desprotegidos y a Lucia no le gustaría mucho la idea -.

Tigresa hizo un puchero y se cruzo e brazos hablando entre dientes, después de unos momentos abrió los ojos y puso una sonrisa.

-Po, podemos llevar a Lucia con nosotros, y por lo de Tai-Lung, descuida, mi padre y los furiosos se encargaran de que no escapen de sus celdas, di que si por favor-

Po lo pensó unos momentos, no estaba muy convencido de la idea pero al ver los hermosos ojos carmesí de la felina no le quedo otra que aceptar.

-primero tendré que consultar esto con Lucia, y después veremos eso de viajar al valle vecino-

-claro Po, déjame hablar con ella, le encantara salir de viaje por primera vez, además que podemos hacer alguna otra cosa una vez que estemos allá, recuerda que hay una feria cerca de ahí.

-bueno, tu encárgate de que Lucia acepte ir, yo me asegurare de que la seguridad prevalesca hasta que regresemos-

-¿y que harás?-

-conosco una técnica que sirve para dejar inconsiente a un individuo por al menos 10 días –

Tigresa sintió un poco de temor y nerviosismo.

-no Po, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, mi padre se encargara de ellos, confía en mi-

Po asintió y se recostó sobre la madera del árbol viendo las estrellas, dio un bostezo y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía.

-creo que estoy un poco cansado –

-despues de derrotar a las Wu y a Tai-Lung deverias de estar exhausto-

Po sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-este no es un mal lugar para pasar la noche, descansare aquí hasta mañana-

La felina sonrió y agito su cola suavemente.

-Po… ¿puedo acostarme junto a ti? Seguro que Indra y Lucia ocuparon toda la cama-

-claro, puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres – se hizo a un lado dándole un espacio a la felina.

Tigresa se recostó de lado dándole la espalda y poco a poco se acurruco en el, Po ya estaba casi dormido, sintió como la felina se acurruco a un lado de el, se acosto de lado y abrazo a la felina con su brazo, esta se sonrojo a tope al sentir que la mano de el la rodeaba desde la cintura hasta el abdomen, se acerco mas a el hasta que quedaron como acostados como una pareja, Po ya se había dormido y la felina seguía despierta, giro su cara a la mitad y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-pronto Po, pronto sabras que te amo y espero que estés junto a mi por el resto de nuestras vidas-

Cerro los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida sintiendo el cálido brazo de Po rodeando su estomago y cintura sin tocar sus pechos, ya dormida emitia ronroneos que fueron escuchados y observados por alguien que los estuvo viendo todo el tiempo.

-valla maestro, usted no se equivocaba con lo que me había dicho sobre ese panda, ha demostrado ser un buen maestro de Kung fu y excelente guerrero, pero la idea de que mis hijas estén enamorado de él sigue sin agradarme –

se levanto de su bastón y de un salto entro en el palacio sigilosamente para no perturbar el sueño tranquilo de los dos guerreros que se hallaban bajo la calidez del árbol sagrado.

* * *

**Ese fue nuestro gran capitulo, no dejare descripcion en el siguiente por que seria tonto hacerlo, les deseo mucha suerte a todos en sus estudios y que saquen muchos 10 (si ,seguro que lo haran...) ¡callate! Jack, no seas asi, no le pongan atencion, le gusta mucho molestar, bueno suerte y adios.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- mision de amor y situacion de muerte**

* * *

La mañana ya había comenzado y el sol ya asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo tan cálido y radiante como en días anteriores, las personas ya se encontraban deambulando por el valle haciendo sus deberes y demás labores del día, en el palacio de Jade el Gong acaba de sonar alertando a todos sus habitantes que ya era hora de empezar el día, en el árbol de duraznos sagrado una felina empezaba a abrir sus ojos carmesí lentamente, al hacerlo tomaron un brillo especial que se fundía en los reflejos del sol, pronto empezó a estirar sus brazos y sus piernas de tan agradable descanso, pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿mmm?... –

Observo detrás suyo y el lugar estaba vacío, solo había pastizal verde meciendo levemente con dirección al viento, agito su cabeza despertando por completo todos sus sentidos y verifico bien si sus ojos no la engañaban, efectivamente se hallaba sola.

-¿Po? – uso un tono adormilado y confuso.

Paseo su mirada una vez mas por el lugar y no encontró nada, se puso de pie y empezó a bajar los muchos escalones del lugar tranquilamente, entro en el palacio y se dirigió al área de habitaciones.

-parece que todos despertaron… deben de estar en la cocina, y Po debe estar ahí con Lucia –

Puso una sonrisa y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la cocina, cuando estuvo cerca pudo escuchar las voces de su maestro y compañeros, pero lo que le pareció raro fue no escuchar la Po y la de la pequeña Lucia, apresuro el paso y se paró a las entradas verificando lo que su pensamiento decía.

-¡buenos días Tigresa! –

Dijeron todos en tono amigable, la felina respondió haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

-buenos días… ¿Dónde están Po y Lucia?-

-¡ah! Cierto, olvide mencionarte que Po y Lucia salieron – Shifu contesto con media sonrisa.

Tigresa frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios, camino adentro y se sentó en su silla habitual.

-bueno ¿y no le menciono a donde se dirigían?-

-no, solo sé que Indra los acompaño y dijeron que no tardarían mucho, estarían aquí para el desayuno – concluyo recargando los antebrazos en la mesa.

-yo creo que fueron a un picnic como una familia feliz –

Mono se sintió intimidado al recibir la mirada asesina de Shifu, Tigresa y Song, se quedo callado y trago grueso volteando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-no lo creo, menciono algo sobre ir por algunas pertenencias de Lucia- Víbora dijo dándole un sorbo a su sopa.

-yo también escuche algo sobre ir a un hotel por algunas cosas que la pequeña olvido, después vendrían lo más rápido posible-

-Song tiene razón, de hecho ya no tardaran en llegar-

-Mono, tu no bajaras hoy al valle ¿cierto?-

-¿por qué preguntas Mantis? – afilo su mirada sobre el insecto y apretó su cuchara.

-oh no por nada, solo es una pregunta amigo, nada fuera de lo normal – le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-espero que no tarden mucho, ya que Po prometió ir conmigo a visitar a mi padre – Song sonrió y puso una cara soñadora.

-si, pero también prometió que iría conmigo a Bao-Gu por unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes – Tigresa mascullo tomando un poco de su sopa.

-y también dijo que entrenaría conmigo y que me enseñaría a usar el poder de la espada, yo también le dije que le enseñaría a usar las mejores técnicas del Kung fu – Shifu agrego con una voz autoritaria.

- (risa burlona)… parece que Po estará muy ocupado hoy, sin mencionar que tiene que hacerse cargo de Lucia – Grulla dijo entre sus pequeñas risas.

- de hecho, quiero hablar con él sobre eso, le diré que si me puede prestar a Lucia para ir al bosque a cortar algunas flores, me gustaría que tu vinieras con nosotras Grulla ¿quieres?- Víbora se sonrojo y puso una mirada tímida.

Grulla se quedo totalmente rojo y con el pico entre abierto, volteo su mirada a la serpiente y dibujo una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

-claro Víbora, me encantaría ir con ustedes, además que Lucia prefiere pasar tiempo con el tío Grulla – agrego con orgullo.

-(risa)… eso no es cierto, ella prefiere pasar tiempo con el tío Mono – se cruzo de brazos sentándose sobre su cola.

-los dos no se han enterado, pero Lucia prefiere jugar conmigo que con alguno de ustedes dos – Mantis mascullo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-aaaah ¡vamos!, todos saben que los niños prefieren jugar contigo debido a tu tamaño de juguete-

Todos excepto Shifu y Tigresa rieron a carcajada suelta por el comentario de Mono.

-¡ssshhh! Silencio, estamos en el desayuno y si alguno de ustedes 3 vuelve a hacer un comentario ofensivo y se pelean entre ustedes recibirán un castigo muy severo – los miro con frialdad.

Los 3 chicos se voltearon a mirar y al poco tiempo se empezaron a reír de manera controlada, Shifu alzo una ceja mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido, el primero en detenerse fue Mono.

-hay dios – se quito una lagrima del ojo – maestro, seré sincero con usted, nos ha castigado tantas veces que ya es predecible lo que nos dirá o nos pondrá a hacer-

-bueno como veo que se están burlando de lo que digo les pondré un castigo de una vez – sonrió con malicia.

-haga su mejor intento – Mono dijo con media sonrisa.

- su castigo será ba… - fue interrumpido por Mantis.

-bajar las mil escaleras 100 veces sin descansos y sin tomar ni una sola gota de agua… clásico-

Shifu se quedo con el dedo índice alzado y con un tic nervioso en su ojos, Song y Tigresa miraron la escena con interés, Víbora puso una expresión de preocupación al saber que eso no terminaría en nada bueno.

-bueno siguen burlándose ¿eh? Pues su castigo será lim…- Grulla lo interrumpió.

-limpiar todo el palacio sin más que un pequeño pedazo de tela y un balde de agua en menos de una hora… uno más para la colección-

Shifu apretó el puño dejando escapar un leve crujido, las hembras se alejaron de la mesa sintiendo el ambiente tenso que rodeaba a su maestro.

-¡basta ya, no tolerare estos juegos infantiles!... ¡su castigo será lu… - Mono lo interrumpió.

-luchar contra todas las chicas con los brazos atados a la espalda y no parar hasta que quedemos totalmente inconscientes, creo que ese fue el de el mes pasado.

Shifu tenía una vena totalmente remarcada sobre su frente, la tasa que sostenía en su mano se empezó a rajar y a por ende romperse debido a la presión que el panda rojo uso apretándola, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado con sus "juegos" y se levantaron de la silla escondiéndose detrás de las chicas.

-¡basta de insolencia!, les tengo un castigo que aun no conocen y creo que lamentaran haber llegado hasta este porque es el más doloroso e insensato que tendrán en su vida – dijo con frialdad usando un tono asesino.

Los chicos tragaron grueso y asintieron levemente con una gota de sudor sobre sus frentes.

-pueden molestarse en interrumpirme, ya que no adivinaran lo que les diré a continuación-

Las chicas se sintieron intimidadas por la mirada fría de su maestro.

-su castigo será entrenar todo el día y la noche de mañana sin descansar y sin alimentos ni agua para recuperar energías-

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar que el castigo no sería tan mortal como aparentaba serlo.

-ooh… no estén tan tranquilos… (risa diabólica).. porque eso no es el castigo verdadero… hablare con Po y le pediré que me ayude con esto…-

-¿y de qué manera podría ayudarle Po con el castigo? – Mono pregunto aterrorizado.

-bueno, la tarea de Po será fácil, su entrenamiento será pasar el circuito lo más rápido que puedan, el limite será 10 segundos… después entra Po como objetivo adicional.

-¿y qué tenemos que hacer, escapar de el? – Mantis pregunto asustado por saber que Po tendría que ver en sus entrenamientos.

-no… será algo mucho mejor… ustedes tendrán que sobrevivir una hora en la cancha de pelea con Po, si quedan inconscientes antes de esa hora, su castigo pasara a una semana sin alimentos, le diré a Po que no se contenga y que use todas sus fuerzas al momento de atacarlos… - sonrió maliciosamente.

Los 3 chicos abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, sintieron que su corazón se agitaba a la velocidad de mil descargas eléctricas, el primero en salir del shock fue Mono.

-¿ESTA LOCO, PRACTICAMENTE NOS ENVIA A UNA MUERTE SEGURA? – exclamo con una expresión aterrorizada.

-ustedes se lo buscaron, por burlarse de mis castigos, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias – concluyo sentándose de nuevo y comiendo tranquilamente –coman, todos siéntense a terminar sus alimentos, en especial ustedes ya que mañana podrían no volver a comer hasta dentro de una semana-

Todos asintieron, incluso los chicos que tragaron grueso y se pusieron a comer como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, las chicas tenían una expresión de preocupación, y no era por saber que se quedarían sin comer una semana, era saber que Po seria su oponente y tendría que atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas, sabían que no alcanzarían mas del minuto en pie frente a él.

-como les estaba diciendo, su compañero bajo al valle junto a Indra a recoger las pertenencias que dejaron en el hotel, ya no tardaran en llegar… -

Al mismo tiempo 2 voces y risas tiernas se escuchaban como eco en el pasillo, todos enfocaron su vista en la puerta de entrada viendo llegar a los 2 jóvenes faltantes y a la pequeña Lucia en hombros de Po, Indra sujetaba la mano de Po como si fuera su pareja lo que hizo enfurecer a Song y Tigresa.

-hola a todos, buenos días – Po exclamo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-buenos días, espero que ya hayan terminado de traer sus pertenencias – Shifu comento con media sonrisa.

-oh si, aunque también nos quedamos a pasear un rato por el valle, espero que eso no te moleste padre – Indra lo miro con inocencia.

Shifu suspiro sin perder su gesto, cabeceo a los lados en señal de cero importancia.

-bueno, creo que Lucia debe tener hambre, ¿cierto dulzura? – Song dijo acercándose a Po.

-si, me muero de hambre, ¿podría darme algo de comer señorita? – exclamo sobándose su pequeño estomago.

Song enterneció al ver la conducta tan correcta y dulce de la panterita.

-claro dulzura, te preparare un rico plato de fideos con ingrediente secreto –

-muchas gracias –

Todos vieron a la panterita con ternura al ver lo educada que era, Po sonrió al ver su manera de expresarse, acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña cuidando que no se callera de sus hombros, Song se acerco mas rozando la camisa semi trozada del panda, cosa que no le agrado mucho a las otras felinas.

-¿podrías entregarme a esta dulzura Po? – estiro sus manos hacia la panterita.

-claro, porque no – Po contesto con una sonrisa cálida.

Bajo a Lucia de sus hombros y la puso sobre los brazos de Song, esta le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo con un gesto de impacto y un leve sonrojo.

-(mmm… al parecer todas las mujeres de este valle acostumbran a ser muy afectivas con los demás, me costara trabajo acostumbrarme a esto…) – salió de sus pensamientos y camino hasta sentarse en medio de Indra y Tigresa, estas lo miraban con resentimiento por haber permitido que Song le diera un beso.

Shifu aclaro su garganta al entender todo lo que pasaba.

-bueno Po, ahora que vives en el palacio serás un guerrero y compañero de pelea para con tus amigos, esto quiere decir que entrenaras junto a ellos y probaras tus habilidades peleando con cada uno de ellos –

-suena interesante, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi maestro, bueno si eso quiere decir que no usare toda mi capacidad-

Shifu alzo una ceja y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Po, si quieres mejorar deberás mostrar y dar lo mejor de ti a la hora de entrenar, esa es la manera en que mejoraras tu Kung fu y podrás aprender nuevas habilidades-.

-ya lo sé maestro, pero cuando entrene de esa manera lo hare solo, ya que la última vez que entrene con alguien… bueno no me gustaría contar eso-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu compañero? – Shifu pregunto muerto de curiosidad.

Po volteo a ver a Lucia y aprovecho que estaba con Song preparando los alimentos para contar lo que paso, todos en la mesa se acercaron más para escuchar mejor lo que iba a decir.

-después de ese entrenamiento mi compañero quedo paralitico y ahora no podrá moverse por el resto de su vida – contesto en voz baja.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espinilla al escuchar esas palabras, incluso Shifu sintió algo de temor hacia el panda, Indra y Tigresa se miraron al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor les resbalaba por la frente, los chicos suspiraron aliviados y gestaron media sonrisa.

-que bueno que Po está de nuestro lado, del lado de los buenos… no me gustaría tener que pelear contra el – Mantis comento sobándose la nuca con su tenaza.

-concuerdo con mi colega, no quiero quedar paralitico de tan joven edad – Grulla agrego sin perder su temor.

-maestro ¿ya reconsidero el castigo que nos puso? – Mono pregunto tímidamente.

-debería dejárselos como escarmiento para que no se burlen de mi, pero no pueden pelear si están en cama por el resto de sus vidas – desvió su mirada al centro de la mesa comiendo con más calma.

-¿de que están hablando?-

-NO , ¡no!, ¡no!, de nada Po, no pasa nada… (risa nerviosa) –

-seguro Mono, pero si tienes un problema no dudes en contármelo y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte –

-claro amigo, no hay problema – contesto con los nervios de punta.

Song se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y puso a Lucia en una silla vecina, tomo los dos boles de fideos y coloco uno para ella y otro para la panterita.

-¿de que hablaban chicos?-

-de nada, solo recordábamos viejos tiempos –

-silencio Mantis, yo le pregunte a Po –

-ah, disculpa Song, no te puse atención, no platicábamos de nada, al menos yo no-

-okey, Lucia parece disfrutar de la comida ¿no es así dulzura?-

Lucia asintió con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo su plato de fideos.

-te agradezco la atención sobre la pequeña Song, no sé como recompensar lo buena que has sido-

Song se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-solo acompáñame con mi padre, después veremos que hacer – contesto con alegría.

Indra y Tigresa le miraron con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que daban leves rugidos, Shifu las miro con una sonrisa, Víbora estaba aguantando las risas y los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros.

-bueno, prepárense para perder –

-todavía no acaba aquí Mantis, Indra no se dará por vencida – dijo Grulla.

-tampoco lo creo de Tigresa, ya sabes que cuando ella quiere algo, lo consigue a como de costo – dijo Mono.

-claro, claro, sé que es difícil aceptar la derrota pero lo harán tarde o temprano – esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

-¿de que tanto hablan?-

-no, de nada maestro Shifu, solo son problemas de la vida diaria-

-mmm… espero que no estén apostando algo o estén jugando a algo por el estilo-

-no, claro que no maestro, todos estamos tranquilos… (risa nerviosa)-

-mas les vale Mantis, porque si me doy cuenta de sus juegos infantiles, les prometo que Po hará que pierdan la sensibilidad en sus extremidades ¿entendido?-

-si maestro Shifu – contestaron los 3 al unisonó.

Po y las felinas seguían discutiendo al otro lado de la mesa sin percatarse de sus demás compañeros.

-bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que se de mi –

-bueno, pero con el tiempo lograras recordar lo demás Po, siempre logras lo imposible-

-gracias por el apoyo Indra, veo que te divertiste esta mañana-

-si… como nunca lo había hecho en años, gracias por llevarme contigo Po-

-y… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con exactitud en el valle? – Tigresa pregunto casi siseando con su lengua.

-bueno, no mucho, solo jugamos en algunas carpas de la feria y Lucia no paro de comer algodón de azúcar durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí-

-suena divertido, pero espero que no estés cansado, recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme con mi padre-

-claro Song, mantendré mi promesa e iré contigo, pero necesito darle un baño a Lucia, y después tomar uno yo, que bueno que pase por la tienda de ropa y compre algo nuevo-

-oye, prometiste que me acompañarías a Bao-Gu a hacerle una visita a Zoe, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-y como no recordarlo Tigresa, claro que iré contigo, para antes del medio día estaremos aquí y podremos marcharnos –

-espera un momento ¿y que hay de mi? ¿acaso estoy pintada?-

-no claro que no Indra, puedes acompañarnos a Bao-Gu si lo deseas, ya que Lucia vendrá con nosotros también-

-claro papi, me encanta la idea de ir de viaje-

-te encantara Lucia, y cuando estemos allá podremos ir a la feria y jugar en algún lugar de ahí ¿te parece?-

-si señorita Tigresa, me gustaría jugar con usted – contesto con ternura.

Tigresa se paro del asiento y se acerco a ella acariciándole la cabeza.

-no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo Lucia, solo llámame Tigresa ¿entendido?-

-si seño… perdón, quise decir Tigresa – se sonrojo levemente.

-primero tenemos que pedirle permiso al maestro Shifu-

-¿decirme que Po?- se paró enseguida de el.

-bueno, Tigresa quiere ir al valle vecino a hacerle una visita a una vieja amiga y antigua tutora de nosotros, Indra también quiere ir con nosotros, solicito su permiso para ir-

Shifu pareció meditarlo por un momento, después de un rato puso media sonrisa y asintió levemente.

-pero… -

Todos lo voltearon a ver confusos.

-Indra se quedara aquí… -

-¿Qué?, pero padre yo…

-tu nada Indra, te quedaras aquí, ya que no podemos dejar la guardia del valle debilitada, únicamente irán Po y la guerrera dragón, ya que podría tener problemas y necesitara ayuda-

Shifu le guiño un ojo a Tigresa, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

-(gracias padre, estoy en deuda contigo …) – se dijo mentalmente sin dejar de sonreír.

Indra hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos notablemente molesta por la orden de su padre, no quería dejar sola a su hermana con Po ya que sabía que ella también estaba enamorada de él, Song no mostro mucha impresión pero sonrió al saber que Indra quedo fuera de la competencia.

-bueno, si es que tardan mas en Bao-Gu, pueden pasar la noche ahí si lo desean, pero mañana deberán volver a primera hora ya que quiero entrenar contigo Po-

Tigresa estaba dando saltos de alegría en su interior por la gran ayuda que Shifu le brindaba, Po no pareció muy impresionado por la orden pero asintió con una sonrisa, Song e Indra se voltearon a ver compartiendo un gesto de impacto y celos.

-ah, otra cosa, será mejor que dejes aquí a Lucia Po, estará en buenas manos-

Po reacciono abruptamente a esas palabras, sintió un poco de incomodidad al pensar en esa opción.

-no lo sé maestro Shifu, no me gustaría dejar fuera de mi vista a Lucia-

-no te preocupes panda, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella, pueden ir tranquilamente-

-pero aquí están Tai-Lung y las Wu, ¿Qué tal si se liberan y desatan otro ataque mientras no estamos? –

Los chicos y Víbora se unieron a la plática convenciendo a Po de que dejara a Lucia con ellos.

-anda Po, confía en nosotros, haremos que la pequeña Lucia lo pase a lo grande junto a sus tíos ¿cierto?-

La panterita los miro y les brindo una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

-claro papa, los tíos son geniales y son muy divertidos cuando jugamos, la tía Víbora también es barbará, sin mencionar a Song y a Indra que se comportan como mi ma… - se tapo la boca con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿como que pequeña? –

Po la miro detenidamente.

-no, nada papi, son tonterías …(risa inocente)-

-…mmm…-

-anímate panda, yo ya me he encargado de Tai-Lung y las Wu, he bloqueado sus cuerpos y no podrán moverse por al menos 4 días, así que pierde el cuidado-

-usaste la misma técnica conmigo ¿cierto?-

Shifu asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

-bueno… eso me deja más tranquilo, entonces acepto dejar a Lucia a su cuidado-

Los chicos sonrieron y tomaron a la panterita en un abrazo grupal, Víbora los miro con una sonrisa al igual que Indra y Song.

-bueno, el desayuno termino, hoy tienen el día libre debido a que es sábado, si me ocupan estaré meditando en la gruta del dragón –

Se paró de la silla y salió caminando tranquilamente, los demás jóvenes se quedaron sentados disfrutando de sus alimentos.

-a si que irán a Bao-Gu ¿eh?-

-así es Indra, Tigresa y yo queremos visitar a una vieja amiga que nos cuido cuando éramos cachorros-

Tigresa puso su mano sobre la de él y miro a las otras felinas con un gesto victorioso.

-eso es cierto, fue cuando conocí a Po, Zoe lo admitió en el orfanato y desde entonces ha sido el único amigo que tengo-

-si claro… amigo… y yo tengo alas –

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Mantis – mascullo con ira y frialdad.

-oops perdón, creo que me equivoque de silla – se cambio de lugar a un lado de Víbora quedando mas alejado de la felina que lo mirada con frialdad.

-así está mejor pequeña sanguijuela – mascullo entre dientes relajando su mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –

-nada Po, solo fue un pequeñísimo malentendido –

-… de acuerdo… yo ya he terminado de comer, ¿Qué tal tu Lucia?-

-ya casi papi, solo me falta un poco, esta sopa esta deliciosa –

-me alegro que te guste dulzura, ahora que te quedes aquí te enseñare a cocinarla ¿te gustaría?-

-claro Song, me encantaría aprender a cocinar esta exquisitez – se lamio los bigotes.

-también le enseñare algo de Kung fu, puede que seas muy buena golpeando los muñecos de arena-

-claro Indra, nada mas seria bárbaro que aprender Kung fu como mis ídolos –

Después de 20 minutos de pláticas y risas entre Po y las chicas y chicos se levanto de su silla y deposito los platos en el fregadero.

-necesito tomar un baño, Mono, ¿me podrías decir donde están?-

-claro amigo, ahora mismo te llevo-

-de acuerdo-

Po se termino de romper la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre su hombro, al hacerlo dejo ver sus pectorales negros y su abdomen blanco bien tonificado, las felinas vieron con la boca abierta a su compañero al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban, la pequeña Lucia rio al ver las expresiones de ellas.

-(vaya, es muy atractivo) – Song pensó al aumentar su sonrojo.

-(esta demasiado guapo, definitivamente tiene que ser mío) – Indra pensó con una sonrisa e igual de sonrojada.

-(Po… no recuerdo que fueras tan atractivo físicamente) – Tigresa pensó totalmente ruborizada.

-listo, esta camisa ya no sirve, vamos Mono –

-enseguida compañero-

Los dos salieron de la cocina tranquilamente, las felinas no dejaban de clavar su vista en el hasta que se perdió en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-y iré con Lucia al patio principal, ¿quieren venir chicos?-

-claro Víbora, no está mal un poco de aire después de todo – dijeron Mantis y Grulla al unisonó.

-tía Víbora, ¿podríamos ir a comprar un helado?-

-claro Lucia, ya se… iremos al valle a comprarte un helado ¿Qué te parece?-

-me encantaría – exclamo con una sonrisa.

-nosotros las acompañamos –

-bien chicos, vamos antes de que Po salga de su baño-

Víbora, Lucia, Mono, Grulla y Mantis salieron de la cocina dejando a las 3 felinas mirándose unas a las otras.

-yo iré a entrenar – Tigresa dijo poniendo una cara seria.

-yo iré a meditar al árbol sagrado – Indra dijo echándoles una mirada seria a las dos hembras.

-yo iré a tomar un baño para estar lista en cuanto a mi cita con Po-

Al decir eso se llevo la mirada asesina de Indra y Tigresa, lo cual ignoro ya que se hallaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre que vestir para su cita, paso caminando por en medio de las otras felinas sin percatarse del aura maligna que las rodeaban.

-Song, espera-

-¿si Tigresa?-

-recuerda que el baño de los machos y hembras están separados ¿entendido?-

Song dibujo una sonrisa inocente y salió casi tropezándose al imaginarse un baño con el panda.

-yo ya me voy – Tigresa mascullo dando de pisotones casi agrietando el suelo.

-esa ladrona cree que se puede quedar con Po ¿eh?... pues ya lo veremos – Indra dio un salto por la ventana y cayó en cuatro patas cerca de la entrada al palacio, corrió a toda velocidad con dirección al árbol sagrado.

#######

Ya había pasado media hora y Po se hallaba saliendo del baño, tomo una toalla y envolvió su desnudez de la cintura a las piernas, tomo su ropa y la dejo en una cesta, abrió la puerta corrediza y se cruzo con Song envuelta en una toalla cubriendo desde sus pechos hasta la mitad de sus piernas dándole forma a su figura femenina, se sonrojo al darse cuenta.

-perdona Song, no quería verte así –

La felina se acerco a él con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de lujuria, recargo su mano en el pecho de él y le dio un beso lento y suave sobre la mejilla.

-descuida Po, no me molesta que me veas así-

A este grado ya se sentía muy incomodo, jamás había visto a una chica casi desnuda y mucho menos haber tenido contacto con una, se hizo un paso hacia atrás con un leve sonrojo.

-claro, pero aun así, no debí interrumpirte de esa manera, si me disculpas yo me retiro-

Camino a un lado de la felina y sintió que su mano se apoyaba suavemente sobre su espalda, volteo la mitad de su cara con vergüenza y timidez.

-descuida Po, espero que estés listo para ir con mi padre-

-¡lo estaré! –

Salió bruscamente del área de baños dejando a la felina con una sonrisa sensual.

-tú serás mío Po, lo prometo –

Po camino apresuradamente hasta el área de las habitaciones, entro por la puerta del salón de los héroes y vio que Indra se aproximaba a él, trato de esconderse pero fue muy tarde.

-hola Po- dijo completamente sonrojada al ver al panda casi desnudo únicamente cubriendo de su cintura hasta sus piernas con una toalla.

-(pero que carajos me pasa, ¡hay dios!)… ho-hola Indra, ¿Qué tal eh?-

-iba a salir un rato al pasillo principal-

-oh, que bien… si me disculpas tengo que ir a vestirme-

Indra se interpuso en su paso bloqueándoselo, de manera repentina se abrazo de el sin rodear sus brazos, Po estaba que se desmallaba de la vergüenza por sentir los brazos de la felina rodeándolo.

-¿Qué sucede Indra?-

-solo quería abrazarte, todavía me debes una cita que olvidaste hace 20 años-

-perdona, yo lo siento pero no quería…- la felina lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?, yo solo quería que te divirtieras un poco – dijo con un tono de llanto falso.

Po se sintió culpable por la situación sentimental de la felina, le correspondió el abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-te prometo que tendremos esa cita, pero antes que nada… ¿Qué es una cita? – pregunto de manera inocente.

La felina se separo de él mirándolo con impresión y una ceja alzada.

-¿no sabes que es una cita Po?-

-no, por eso pregunto-

-espera un segundo, ¿nunca has salido con una chica?-

-Indra… yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, jamás tuve algún amigo o amiga, solo compañeros de trabajo, bueno al menos hasta hace 3 días cuando conocí a Lucia-

-¡waow!, siendo un chico tan guapo creí que ya habías tenido alguna novia – susurro.

-¿dijiste algo?-

Indra negó abruptamente con la cabeza, sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.

-bueno, ¿me podrías soltar?, tengo que estar listo para ir con Song a con su padre-

-oh si lo siento, …(risa nerviosa)… entonces ¿tendrás una cita conmigo?

-claro Indra, será mañana, después de el entrenamiento-

La felina dio un salto de alegría y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-me retiro a cambiarme, nos vemos después Indra-

Cuando Po ya no estaba en el salón, la felina se quedo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-nos vemos más tarde… amor mío-

#######

Ya en el área de habitaciones Po estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, giro su cara media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos carmín de la felina que hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago, observo sus parpados y boca cubiertos de pelaje blanco, sus labios sensuales color negro.

-¿Po?-

-ah si perdona, me quede pensando en algo-

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto de manera tímida.

-ah… nada, me vestiré para ir con Song al valle – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Tigresa se acerco mas a él casi quedando abrazada de su hombro.

-Po, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro Tigresa, lo que necesites y ocupes, yo te puedo ayudar-

-bueno, quisiera saber, si tu sientes algo por Indra y Song – pregunto roja y apenada.

Po la miro con una mueca de duda, se volteo y la miro con más detenimiento-

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir…-

-bueno es que… yo solo… ¡Aagh!, mira Po, lo que quiero saber es si sientes algo por alguna de ellas – dijo con firmeza viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-ah, era eso… si, si siento algo por ellas Tigresa-

La felina sintió un golpe en su corazón y de poco en poco iba apagándose con esas crueles palabras, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-son grandes amistades, sin mencionar que estoy agradecido con ellas por cuidar bien de Lucia-

-¿quieres decir que las quieres como amigas?-

-yo diría que si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-ah, no, por nada… ¿estarás listo para partir a Bao-Gu esta tarde?- contesto mas calmada.

-claro, aunque tendremos que pasar la noche allá, ya que nos iremos al atardecer y llegaremos en la noche-

-bueno, iré a empacar algo para eso, te veré en la tarde Po – se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar en su cuarto.

-(sigo sin entender el por que tantos besos, mejor me voy a vestir y me relajo de esta situación… espero que Lucia este bien cuando me valla, me asegurare de que estos asesinos no escapen de sus celdas)- sin mas que decir entro en su cuarto con una sonrisa.

#######

-entonces…¿te molesta que tu papa tenga novia?-

-si, pero no sé porque, si ellas son muy grandiosas conmigo y con el-

-mmm… dejemos eso para después, mira ya llegamos al puesto de helados- bajo a la panterita de sus hombros.

-gracias tío Mono – dijo en tono dulce.

-muy bien, pídelo, nosotros te esperamos aquí-

-de acuerdo tío Mantis, pero… ¿ustedes no quieren uno?-

-no gracias, esos helados nos traen malos recuerdos-

-por que dices eso tío Mono, si los helados son deliciosos, nunca había probado uno hasta que papa me lo compro-

Mono y Mantis se miraron y tragaron grueso al imaginarse la vida terrible que debió haber llevado la panterita, apartaron una lagrima de sus ojos y se dirigieron a ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-eso no importa ya, ahora todo es diferente, puedes pedir los helados que quieras, nosotros te compraremos todo lo que quieras pequeña – rasco la cabeza de la panterita.

Lucia dio un salto con los ojos llenos de brillo y un gesto bañado en ternura.

-¿enserio? – exclamo con una sonrisa creciente.

Mono y Mantis asintieron con una sonrisa tierna.

-gracias , ustedes son los tíos mas barbaros que podre tener – exclamo al mismo tiempo que los abrazaba.

-¡ah!¡hem!... ve a pedir lo que quieras entonces – estiro su mano hacia la tienda de golosinas.

La panterita entro en la tienda seguida por los dos chicos, tomaba dulces de diferentes sabores y colores, ordeno su helado y se paro junto a ellos con las manos rebozadas en caramelos.

-vaya, si que hiciste una ¡gran! Elección – dijo con una risa burlona.

-bueno, esto es solo lo que me gusta, lo demás sabe muy mal tío Mono-

-está bien, está bien, salgamos de aquí-

Los chicos pagaron las golosinas y salieron de la tienda con una bolsa de papel desbordándose en dulces y demás, la panterita iba sobre los hombros de Mono y Mantis iba sobre el hombro de ella.

-oigan, esperen un momento… ¿Dónde están Grulla y Víbora? – miro hacia los lados buscando rastro de ellos.

-no lo sé Mono, ahora que lo mencionas, los perdimos desde que Lucia empezó a contarnos su historia, ¿viste donde se quedaron?-

-no tío Mantis, la última vez que los vi fue cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, después desaparecieron de mi vista-

-mmm… esos malditos, dijeron que nos acompañarían, pero bueno, tenemos mas Lucia para nosotros ¿cierto hermano?-

-claro Mantis, ellos se pierden la diversión que estamos a punto de pasar con Lucia… ¿estas lista pequeña?-

La panterita retiro el helado de su boca dejándose una mancha color vainilla sobre los labios, asintió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que se lamia los bigotes.

-¿no es tierna esta cosita?-

-oye, yo no soy una cosita – exclamo con una sonrisa divertida.

-lo que digas pequeña, y dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-mmm… no lo sé-

La panterita miraba a los lados agitando su cola en "s", saco una de sus pequeñas garritas y apunto a un puesto de juegos de azar-

-¿Qué tal ese juego de allá?, parece divertido-

-lo que la pequeña desea, lo que la pequeña obtiene- Mantis esbozo una sonrisa.

-gracias tíos, pero me gustaría que el tío Grulla y la tía Víbora estuvieran con nosotros – hizo un puchero fingiendo tristeza.

-esos condenados se las verán con nosotros, nadie hace entristecer a nuestra cosita y sale bien librado- Mono exclamo gestando molestia.

-mmm… pero los buscaremos después, por ahora a disfrutar de los juegos-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Mantis… ¿podrás divertirte sin ellos pequeña?-

La panterita pareció pensarlo por un segundo, sorbió un poco de su helado y asintió con una sonrisa.

-bien, vayamos allá-

#######

-parece que no se dieron cuenta cuando nos separamos de ellos… me pregunto si estarán bien-

-están bien Grulla, conociéndolos… no separaran su vista de la pequeña Lucia-

-… de acuerdo Víbora, confío en lo que dices –

La serpiente se sonrojo por el comentario, siguió siseando hasta llegar a un estampado frondoso donde se acababa el camino y se perdía la luz entre los árboles y ramajes del lugar.

-em… ¿Víbora?-

-¿si Grulla?-

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos exactamente?-

-estamos por entrar en el bosque donde vengo y recojo mis flores siempre-

-¿ y hasta donde nos detendremos?-

-ya estamos cerca, ¿no quieres venir a ayudarme? – pregunto con un tono sensual.

El ave se sonrojo a tope al verse reflejado en los ojos sensuales de la serpiente, asintió tímidamente y camino siguiendo el rastro de ella.

-entonces… ¿has sentido algo por Po verdad?-

La serpiente no detuvo su marcha, pero respondió negando con la cabeza.

-em… ¿podrías decirme si no sentiste algún afecto al verlo?-

La serpiente detuvo su marcha bruscamente, se giro a él con lentitud lo que causo que el ave sintiera miedo, cuando se giro se acerco a él lentamente mirándolo con ojos afilados.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto sobre mis sentimientos?-

-bueno, es que yo… como decir… que… es que… Argh, ¡maldición! – exclamo con furia dando un pisotón en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Grulla, hay algo que te moleste?-

-(mierda, si le digo es capaz de coletearme hasta quedar inconsciente y después unos lobos vendrán y me comerán con ti plumas)… Víbora, tengo que decirte algo –

La serpiente se recargo sobre su cuerpo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Grulla?-

-bueno, es que yo… como decirlo…-

Sintió un coletazo en el lado derecho de su pico, cuando reacciono se sobo con el ala y miro con desconcierto a la serpiente.

-oye… ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-para que reacciones y no te través como lo hiciste hace unos segundos – sonrió alegre.

-bien, me lo voy a sacar, y será de golpe si así lo deseas –

-¿eh?-

-Víbora, yo quiero decirte que me gustas, y mucho – exclamo abriendo las alas a los lados, abrió los ojos y dio un suspiro – ¡uuuf!, ya me siento mejor-.

-Grulla… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-

-pero… yo creí que- sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

-Grulla, tú también me gustas mucho –

Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la punta del pico muy sonrojada, el ave sentía que se iba a desmayar por la emoción, impresión, felicidad, y muchas otras emociones que revoloteaban en su interior.

-entonces, eso quiere decir que somos novios ¿cierto? –

Víbora asintió con una sonrisa.

-genial, ahora no estoy molesto con Po-

-¿y por que estabas molesto con él?¿ acaso te golpeo o algo por el estilo?-

-no… Po jamás me golpearía por dos razones, la primera es que soy su amigo y familia, la segunda es que si lo hace me mataría al primer impacto-

Víbora rio divertida por lo cómico que podía llegar a ser Grulla a veces.

-si, tienes razón… pero… ¿Por qué estabas molesto con el entonces?-

-bueno, porque creí que tú estabas enamorada de él, ya que lo veías con ojos soñadores, además que siempre le sonríes-

-querido, es normal que yo vea a Po de esa manera, es muy común en nosotras las hembras-

-(estúpido ataque de hormonas femenino)- Grulla pensó sin perder su sonrisa.

-es decir, mira sus músculos, su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes son encantadores –

-¿Víbora?-

-oh si, lo siento, no quería…-

-ya no importa-

-bueno, como te decía, Po es grandioso, pero tú tienes algo que el no-

-y ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curioso.

La serpiente se acerco a él y le dio un beso apasionado manchando su pico con el rimen rojo de sus labios, se separo de él y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-tú tienes mi corazón tonto-

-ooh, ya entiendo… (risa tonta)-

-además, que ya hay mucho partido por Po, me imagino que ya te abras dado cuenta de a que me refiero-

-mmm… ahora que lo dices, me di cuenta que Tigresa, Indra y Song se le están insinuando mucho, como si lucharan por el pobre-

-si, ellas ya están tratando de quedarse con el-

-por una parte me siento bien con eso-

La serpiente lo miro con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.

-¿de que hablas?-

- estoy hablando de Tigresa – miro el panorama verdoso que los rodeaba.

-ah, sobre eso, tienes razón – sonrió a la mitad viendo algunas flores de colores.

-si… la pobre por fin está demostrando algo de sus sentimientos-

-es raro, pero ella había dicho que jamás se enamoro, pero al parecer ya conocía a Po, lo que quiere decir que mintió acerca de eso-

-bueno, ya sabes como es ella, lleva el orgullo por las nubes y debo admitir que algunas veces se porta de manera arrogante-

-ya para con eso… pero si te diste cuenta, todo cambio desde que Po llego, ya se ve mas sociable con nosotros y ahora sonríe, sin mencionar que se porta como la madre de Lucia-

-como dicen algunos, los cambios se dan de la noche a la mañana –dijo en tono burlón.

-ya lo creo… (suspiro)… solo espero que Po la corresponda y así pueda ser feliz y alegre-

-oye, ¿y que hay de Indra y Song?¿no piensas apoyarlas a ellas también?-

-mira Grulla, yo conozco a Tigresa desde que teníamos 7 años, y desde entonces ha sufrido varias humillaciones por parte de Shifu, y algunos otros habitantes que le miraban con reprocho-

-ya lo recuerdo, pobre… pienso que por eso es así de fría y cerrada con sus sentimientos… "radical" como le dice su hermana-

-no, te equivocas… Tigresa no es una maquina sin sentimientos, ella también demuestra su sufrimiento… -

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-mira, fue cuando teníamos 8 años, justo una semana antes de que ustedes llegaran, exactamente en el cumpleaños de ella…-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Se sentó en el fino pastizal y Víbora se enrollo a su cuello, ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el oeste.

-ella esperaba que Shifu le diera un abrazo o algo que un padre haría por su pequeña hija, yo invite a mi padre y algunos conocidos, todos elaboramos un pequeño convivio para ella-

-¡waow!, eres grandiosa mi terrón de azúcar-

La serpiente sonrió ante el apodo que su novio le había puesto.

-como te decía, todo iba bien, ella parecía disfrutar de su encuentro con los demás, comimos un trozo de tarta, platicamos, reímos y todo, pero Shifu nunca se presento, solo Oogway-

-eso debió ser terrible para ella-

-lo fue, cuando todo acabo yo me disponía a dormir pero escuche sollozos provenientes de su habitación, me acerque y observe por un pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared de papel-

-y la viste llorando ¿cierto?-

-efectivamente, eso si la lastimo, mas de lo que ya estaba-

-no sé que puedo decir, sería tonto sentir rencor hacia el maestro-

-bueno, no todos tenemos la culpa, el maestro tenía sus motivos… pero eso ni yo lo sé-

- pero eso ya quedo en el pasado-

-si, pero son cosas que ya no se olvidan, y ahora que parece ser feliz, debemos apoyarla-

-tienes razón, pero será difícil ¿no crees?, quiero decir, tanto Po como ella son muy serados sentimentalmente-

-vaya, no había pensado en eso… mmm… ¡tengo una idea! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

-y ¿Qué es?-

-mira, esta tarde ellos dos se viajaran un día hacia Bao-Gu…solos, debemos convencerlos de que se confiesen sus sentimientos en ese viaje-

-pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué tal si Po no siente lo mismo?-

-es ahí donde tú entras, como amigo y hermano debes convencerlo de que está enamorado de ella-

-¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza?-

Se sintió intimidado por la mirada asesina de la serpiente, trago grueso y asintió lentamente, casi reprochándose de haber tomado esa decisión.

-está bien, ayudare en esto, pero tu serás la que hable con ellos dos, yo me encargare de poner algunas cosas "extra" en sus mochilas-

-está bien, yo hablare con Po – dijo con rezongo – pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con cosas "extra"?-

-no lo sé, quizás ponga ropa para ocasiones románticas… también algún par de fragancias alteradoras de hormonas y…-

-Grulla, queremos hacer que se confiesen sus sentimientos, no que Po embarace a Tigresa y que Shifu muera en una pelea suegro-hijo político ¿me entiendes?-

-pero no es mala idea, imagínate a un cachorro de esos dos, serian una familia y Tigresa se sentiría completa , y por consecuencia, todos vivimos felices y alegres, bueno excepto por Indra y Song, quizás se suiciden o intenten hacerlo – dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Aash!, está bien, acepto únicamente porque ya me estoy imaginando a una lindura mitad panda mitad Tigre-

-¡exacto!, un "pangre"-

-¿un que?-

-un pangre, ese nombre le daré a la nueva especie de la mezcla de esos dos-

-te estas adelantando mucho amor, por el momento esperemos que esto funcione-

-estoy de acuerdo y ni hablar, que yo ya cumplí con mi parte del castigo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-bueno, yo y los chicos hicimos una apuesta, yo le aposte a Indra, Mantis a Song y Mono a Tigresa, me imagino que ya te abras dado cuenta de que tipo de apuesta hicimos-

La serpiente suspiro con enfado y negó con la cabeza.

-si, ya sé que apostaron, prométeme que dejaras de hacer esos juegos estúpidos por mí-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ave acepto con una sonrisa después de darle un beso lento en los labios.

-entonces, tu encárgate de esas cosas, yo tratare de convencer a Po sobre Tigresa, y después de mañana, veremos a un panda y a una tigresa tomados alegremente de la mano.

-y después de 9 meses, veremos a unos pequeños pangres haciendo destrozos en el palacio-

-ya te dije que eso podría no pasar, aunque Shifu ya colaboro con la idea-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no, nada, cosas de chicas-

-mmm… esa oración comienza a ser molesta – exclamo con el entrecejo fruncido.

La serpiente sonrió y le dio un beso en el pico dejándole otra marca de rimen.

-está bien, además se lo merecen ¿no crees?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-bueno, el es el ultimo panda, y ella pues… es la ultima Tigresa-

-te olvidas de Indra-

-ya te lo dije, Indra y Song ya han tenido novios antes, por lo tanto sería injusto darles apoyo a ellas-

-tienes razón, ellas ya han tenido varios novios, Tigresa jamás y lo diré sin ocultar nada-

-¿de que hablas?-

-debes de admitir que ella no es muy femenina que digamos, por eso no ha tenido ningún pretendiente, y si lo ha tenido, bueno… ya sabes lo que sucede-

-si… ya me acorde, pero ahora que tiene a alguien especial, debemos ayudarla a que ese alguien permanezca a su lado-

-sigo pensando en como harás para que Po sienta algo por ella-

-oh, descuida, tengo mis métodos… (risa de confianza)-

-además que también esta Lucia en medio de ellos-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que a la pequeña no le agradaría tener como madre a Tigresa?-

-no… yo solo decía… (risa nerviosa)-

-y como dices tu, en un futuro estaría encantada de tener hermanitos ¿no lo crees?-

-buen punto, esa pequeña es muy dulce-

Terminaron de rejuntar flores y empezaron a caminar vuelta al palacio.

-¿ y que hay de nosotros? – pregunto con rezongo.

-también tendremos nuestros momentos especiales –

El ave dibujo una sonrisa creciente y engrandeció sus ojos.

-pero… será después de esta pequeña misión de amor-

-AAAaaah… está bien… ¿así le pusiste a este trabajo?-

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes un mejor nombre?-

-no, en realidad no había pensado en uno, después de todo, tú eres la especialista en estas cosas-

Víbora sonrió y le dio un beso, Grulla la abrazo con su ala y le sonrió con alegría.

-pasaremos por las tiendas del valle, tengo que hacer unas compras para la misión de amor – dijo con burla.

-si te sigues burlando, perderás mis caricias por una semana – lo miro con ojos afilados.

-está bien terrón de azúcar, pero no me castigues con algo tan feo –

Víbora sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de él cubriéndose del sol con su sombrero de paja.

-vayamos al valle entonces, tenemos que apresurarnos porque ya ha llegado la mitad del día y de seguro que Po se encuentra con Song en el restaurante del señor Ping-

-la única razón por la que te necesito en esto, es para que compres algo atrevido para Tigresa, ya sabes, algo seductor y sensual que logre cautivar a mi hermano-

-ahora que lo dices no es mala idea-

-bueno vayamos entonces-

#######

Po ya se hallaba vestido, ahora portaba únicamente un short café con amarillo(su vestimenta original, solo que el short no tenia parches), un cinto rayado de los mismos colores amarraba su cintura, se puso las vendas en sus pies y piernas y tomo los lentes oscuros.

-mmm… esto no, como soy nuevo por aquí, nadie me reconocerá – dejo los lentes en una repisa y salió tranquilamente de su habitación.

-creo que no será necesario llevar mi espada, está bien en el salón de reliquias –

-se llama salón de los héroes-

Po se dio media vuelta y observo al panda rojo que estaba detrás del con una sonrisa.

-saludos maestro Shifu, ¿Qué tal su meditación?-

-ahora que tengo la paz interior, ha sido un total placer meditar con esa tranquilidad-

-¿paz interior?-

-así es Po, para convertirte en un gran maestro necesitas la paz interior-

-interesante-

-lo es, solo yo y Oogway la hemos logrado a lo largo de la historia del Kung fu-

-me hubiera gustado conocerlo-

-pero el ya te conocía a ti-

-¿enserio?, no recuerdo haber visto a una tortuga en mi vida-

-bueno, la paz interior te permite conocer a los demás sin necesidad de verlos y siquiera conocerlos-

-suena a que esa técnica es muy poderosa-

-si, una de tus primeras tareas en el Kung fu es que tendrás que aprender a dominarla, pero eso es algo para otro día-

-está bien maestro, ¿pero en que puedo servirle?-

-mira Po, no me agrada para nada que mis hijas se involucren contigo, pero es imposible, y me prometí a mi mismo que ya no me interpondría en sus vidas-

-¿no entiendo lo que quiere decir?-

-lo que sucede es que tanto Indra y Tigresa… espera un momento ¿tienes idea de por que ellas se portan tan afectivas contigo?-

-no, en realidad no lo sé, supongo que es normal por estos lugares que las hembras te den besos y abrazos de seguido-

Shifu sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en un instante apareció frente a Po, el no lo perdió de vista a pesar de la gran velocidad con la que lo hizo.

-su velocidad se incremento enormemente maestro, me impresiona que haya mejorado de un día para otro,-

-es otra cualidad de la paz interior, lo que me impresiona es que me hayas podido seguir con la vista-

-ah eso, supongo que es bueno, pero le repito que jamás había visto tanta rapidez – dijo con una ligera impresión.

-como sea, a lo que te estaba diciendo-

-ah si, es normal que sean así ¿cierto?-

-no Po, no es normal, esto sucede porque ellas sienten algo por ti, pero no entenderás lo que te digo, será mejor que Tigresa te lo diga-

-sigo sin saber media palabra de lo que dice maestro-

-¿vez?, a veces es mejor demostrar las cosas con hechos, no con palabras-

-entiendo su punto, ¿pero que será lo que Tigresa me dirá?-

Shifu se acerco a él y se paro en su bastón para después darle una palmada en el hombro.

-cuando lo haga dile que si, convéncete de lo que ella te dirá y de lo que esto – apunto a su pecho con el dedo – dirá.

-de acuerdo maestro-

-bien… puedes irte, creo que te están esperando-

-eso mismo, gracias-

Po siguió caminando hasta entrar en el salón de los héroes, se acerco al estante donde aguardaba su espada y fiel amiga, la tomo y la miro por un momento, sonrió al ver que cuando él la tocaba emitía descargas eléctricas, la soltó y la coloco de nuevo en la repisa.

-creí que no vendrías-

Se dio media vuelta y se topo con Song portando un vestido escotado color azul llegándole 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla, en su cabeza adornaba una flor color blanco con morado como sus ojos, se acerco a ella y le dedico media sonrisa.

-valla, creí que unicamente iríamos con tu padre, no que asistiríamos a una fiesta elegante-

-me gusta vestir para la ocasión-

-entonces… ¿nos vamos?-

-claro Po, no quisiera otra cosa mejor, además que tenemos que pasar por algunos puestos del pueblo, espero que tengas tiempo para eso-

-um… creo que si, pero tenemos que estar de vuelta para antes del atardecer, ya que yo y Tigresa tenemos que viajar a Bao-Gu-

Song emitió un gruñido y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso, rápidamente cambio su gesto para que no se diera cuenta, o al menos no sospechara, se acerco a él y se abrazo de su brazo izquierdo como si fuera su pareja, eso lo confundió pero pensó que sería normal después de tanto afectos, ambos salieron caminando.

-se podría saber ¿A dónde van?-

Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Indra y Tigresa sentadas en uno de los pilares que adornaban el patio principal.

-oh, hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-bueno, lo mismo que tu, recuerda que hoy es nuestro día libre – Indra contesto de manera abrupta.

-además, que es agradable el ambiente aquí afuera – Tigresa mintió mirando con recelo a la leopardo.

-mmm… claro… entonces ¿nos vamos?-

Song asintió con una sonrisa sin soltarse del brazo de él, ya iban a empezar a caminar pero las dos tigresas cayeron frente a ellos como si trataran de evitar que escaparan, Song frunció el ceño y Po las miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué sucede Tigresa?-

-nada Po, solo que nos preguntábamos si podíamos ir con ustedes-

-claro, porque no – contesto con una sonrisa – pero, ¿ustedes a que van al valle?-

-oh cierto, los motivos… yo voy porque me apetecen unos fideos – Indra dijo

-yo voy por un té que el maestro me encargo – Tigresa con firmeza.

-de acuerdo chicas, vamos entonces –

Así los 4 empezaron a descender por las escaleras con un ambiente de tensión que se podía notar a kilómetros, desde el tejado Shifu los observaba con un catalejo, cuando termino de ver la escena lo cerro y gesto una sonrisa alegre-

-parece que se le está poniendo difícil a mi pequeña hija… tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, Indra y Song pueden esperar por alguien mas – sin decir mas, dio un salto abajo y entro en el salón de los héroes.

#######

-oye, espera un momento, eso es trampa-

-no, no lo es, así es el juego, y ahora, me debes un tarro de galletas –

-mmm… ni hablar, te lo daré porque soy tu mejor tío-

-(resoplo de enfado)… basta ya con eso, admite que perdiste ante esta ternura-

-me niego, la deje ganar – se cruzo de brazos.

-(suspiro)… si claro, pero ¿ya pueden terminar con eso?-

-oh vamos, no seas tan amargado, tú amas jugar Majhong-

-he de admitir que lo encuentro divertido, pero tú haces la excepción con eso-

-¿Qué me quieres decir rata de alcantarilla?-

Mono se acerco mas a él viéndolo de una manera muy peligrosa.

-mira estúpido insecto, estas a punto de entrar en una eternidad de bromas pesadas, te hare tantas, que desearas no haberme visto ni en pintura-

Mantis soltó una risa seca y desafiante acercándose mas él, Lucia se encontraba viendo la escena sin perder ningún detalle, se llevaba caramelos a la boca sin apartar sus ojos de la pelea que estaba a punto de librarse, siseaba su cola con interés-

-y tu te estas acercando demasiado a un ataque de nervios que te dejara inmóvil por una semana-

Los dos se miraban con recelo y se gruñían cual dos perros en jauría luchando por un trozo de carne-

-creo que ya fue suficiente, si se siguen peleando le diré a papa que me olvidaron aquí y se fueron con unas chicas – dijo con voz tierna pero seria.

Los dos voltearon a ver a la panterita con una ceja alzada y un gesto de asombro, se sintieron intimidados por la mirada molesta que la pequeña les brindaba.

-está bien, ya terminamos de discutir ¿cierto hermano? – Mono dijo con una voz temblorosa.

-si, Mono tiene razón, ya no estamos peleando – Mantis contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bien, quiero ir con mi papa, tengo que decirle algo-

-¿podríamos saber?-

-no, esto solo lo debe saber mi papi – saco sus garritas y le apunto con ellas a lo imaginario.

Mono y Mantis se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron con una sonrisa y emprendieron su regreso al palacio.

-entonces, ¿Por qué te molestaste?-

-ah, no por nada …(risita inocente)-

-valla, viste eso… por un momento se porto como Tigresa – Mantis susurro al oído de Mono.

-si, yo también les vi el parecido, me pregunto que será lo que le tiene que decir a Po –

Ambos miraron a la panterita desde atrás, iba saltando y tarareando la melodía que Indra le había cantado para arrullarla.

-uno nunca sabe, pero ese Po esconde muchos secretos bajo su piel-

-que te puedo decir, cuando es necesario hacerlo, se hace-

Los dos se adelantaron hasta donde estaba la panterita y se unieron a ella compartiendo risas y demás gestos alegres-

#######

Una vez que habían bajado las escaleras, Song se las arreglo para distraer a Indra con cosméticos y pinturas muy llamativas y a Tigresa con armas, rollos y artilugios de kung fu que habían en una tienda dedicada a la especialidad de la pelea, cuando estuvo segura de que estaban totalmente distraídas, se llevo a Po de manera inadvertida al restaurante de su padre, cuando llegaron Po se sentó en una de las mesas vacías y empezó a beber té mientras la felina saludaba a su padre.

-hola papa-

El ganso de delantal blanco se dio media vuelta para ver a su hija portando un vestido un poco atrevido, se acerco a ella y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cariñoso.

-hola hija, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien papa, venía a saludarte para ver como estabas-

-oh, estoy muy bien querida-

Hubo un silencio, Ping seguía viéndola de manera extraña, como si se tratara de un fantasma, Song se sintió incomoda por el gesto, trago suavemente y se acomedio a preguntarle cual era el problema-

-¿Qué sucede papa?¿tengo algo en la cara?-

-no, no, no es nada… cuéntame, ¿como va tu entrenamiento?- se sentó en un banco de bambú.

-va bien, todo tranquilo, recuerda que hoy es sábado y por tanto tenemos el día libre-

-ya me doy cuenta, trabajo tanto que ni me percato de el paso de los días – soltó una pequeña risa.

Song lo miro con preocupación, ya conocía perfectamente a su padre, y sabía que solía ser muy ambicioso, tanto que si pudiera, trabajaría todo el día solo por obtener infinitas ganancias.

-papa, me preocupa que te sobre esfuerces con esto, ¿ya has pensado en lo que te dije?-

-hay hija, si tu fueras la encargada de este trabajo, que lo serás cuando yo muera… entenderías por que hago todo esto-

-ya lo sé papa, pero debes considerar la idea de descansar, esto te tiene alterado-

-ya lo sé hija, ya pensare en tu pequeña propuesta, pero hoy tu tienes mi atención preciosa – le acaricio la mejilla provocando que emitiera un ronroneo.

-ya papa, me da vergüenza hacer eso… - agacho su mirada roja y apenada.

-no pasa nada, siempre has ronroneado desde que eras una cachorra-

-ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?- pregunto curiosa.

-no me gustaría tocar el tema hija, pero te diré que le agradezco al destino por haberme enviado a una hermosa hija como tu-

-ya papa, vas a hacer que vuelva hacer eso – dijo apenada.

Ping le paso una de sus alas por debajo de su barbilla provocándole un cosquilleo y después un ronroneo.

-nunca me cansare de escuchar eso hija – le sonrió de manera burlona.

-si sigues con eso me iré y no te presentare a mi amigo-

Ping la miro con una ceja alzada y con el entrecejo fruncido, la felina se sonrojo levemente al haber revelado las cosas de golpe.

-¿amigo?-

-si papa-

-ya te había dicho que no quería volver a verte con esos cerdos, me causaban muy mala espina-

-no papa, no son ellos, el es… será mejor que lo veas tú-

Song le tomo del ala levantándolo del asiento, ambos salieron de la cocina y ella le señalo a donde se hallaba Po tomando un te tranquilamente.

-ooooh, con que tu novio es Po ¿eh?, por fin eliges a un jovencito que cumple con los requisitos-

Song lo miro con impresión y a la vez con timidez, sus mejillas grisáceas emitieron un color rojo claro haciéndolo mas aparente.

-¿y-ya lo conocías?-

-si, pero falta una pequeña… - miro a su alrededor buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿te refieres a Lucia?-

-oh, si, esa pequeña pantera que le acompañaba cuando lo conocí ¿tu también la conoces?-

-si, es una larga historia, pero ellos ahora viven en el palacio y Po forma parte de nuestro equipo de guerreros-

-¿enserio?, y yo creí que era un simple ricachón que venía de vacaciones-

-bueno, en realidad no sabemos a que venía, dice no recordar mucho de su vida pasada-

-ya veo… hablando de eso, hace dos días vi a Tai-Lung subir al palacio acompañado de 3 jovencitas mas, debo admitir que su apariencia causaba miedo… ¿Oogway los admitió en el palacio?-

-no, el maestro Oogway ya no está con nosotros – agacho su cabeza con melancolía.

-¿quieres decir que?-

La felina asintió lentamente.

-dile al maestro Shifu que lo siento –

-ya lo ha superado… -

-pero entonces… ¿Qué paso con Tai-Lung?-

La felina salió de su mente y miro a Ping con una sonrisa.

-el ataco el palacio, y las chicas que lo acompañaban, eran las hermanas Wu, las villanas mas temidas de china-

-oh dios, y no les paso nada ¿verdad? ¿no te hicieron daño? – pregunto asustado y con preocupación-

-no, nosotros los derrotamos-

-la guerrera dragón los venció a todos… ya me imagino-

-no, en realidad no fue así-

Ping la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-entonces, ¿ustedes y Shifu los vencieron?-

-tampoco-

-no me digas que se rindieron solos y que se entregaron a las autoridades por que no me lo creeré – se rio de manera sarcástica.

-¡no papa!, déjame decirte que fue lo que pasó-

-está bien, dime…-

Song volteo a ver a Po y sonrió alegremente.

-fue Po, el nos salvo y venció a todos-

-¿¡COMO!? – pregunto aleteando con desencajo.

-como lo oyes, el los derroto a todos, nosotros no pudimos ni reducir a uno y el acabo con Tai-Lung y las Wu sin mucho esfuerzo-

Los dos voltearon a ver a Po con impresión y alegría.

-interesante, es rico y podrá cuidarte siempre de cualquier mal que te amenace, ¿ya pensaste en casarte con él?-

-¡PAPA! – grito totalmente sonrojada.

-no te lo tomes a mal hija, pero ese jovencito es perfecto para ti, tiene muchas cualidades-

-ya lo sé, pero no por eso me casare con el dos días después de haberlo conocido… aunque – se tomo la mejilla apoyando el codo en su otra mano – no estaría mal – dijo en un susurro.

-piénsalo hija, después podrán tener hijos y serán igual de fuertes que él, vendrán todos los días a comer mis fideos y ahuyentaran a los bandidos que traten de robarme-

Song se puso como tomate al escucharlo, lo miro con timidez y molestia a la vez.

-¡papa! ¡basta!, ya es mucho, estas pensando muy por adelantado-

-pero dices que es tu novio-

-no, aun no, pero estoy trabajando en eso-

-ah, y por eso llevas ese vestido, eres muy inteligente querida-

-como sea, vayamos a saludarlo que se ha de estar aburriendo solo-

¡PUUUUUUUM!

Iban a caminar hacia la mesa pero el ruido de una explosión los retrajo dejándolos estáticos en sus lugares, Ping se tomo la cabeza con las alas y miro hacia la entrada con euforia, Song se alerto tomando una pose de batalla y caminando con sigilo hacia la ahí, se acerco mas y observo que Po seguía bebiendo su te tranquilamente mientras los demás salían huyendo y gritando psicóticamente.

-em… ¿Po?-

El panda giro su cara con dirección a ella mirándola con un gesto normal.

-¿que sucede Song?-

Se acerco mas el quedando del otro lado de la mesa.

-nos están atacando, ¿no vas a hacer algo para detenerlos?-

-¿detener a quien? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-a los bandidos – respondió semi frustrada.

-oh, si, los bandidos... que manera tan amable de llamar a unos asesinos-

-asesi -¡¿Qué!? – pregunto con los ojos engrandecidos.

-olvídalo, de todos modos están por entrar aquí-

Song iba a decir algo pero al mismo tiempo una banda de 8 cerdos y lobos entro en el lugar, estaban bien armados y con armaduras gruesas e impenetrables para cualquier tipo de lanza o flecha, el olor a sangre fusionado con sudor se desprendía en una corriente giratoria de sus cuerpos, la felina retrajo la mueca de asco al momento de impregnar su olfato con ese olor.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto con prepotencia.

De entre el grupo salió un viejo lobo tuerto con una mirada cansina relamiéndose los amarillentos y largos colmillos.

-buenos días bella dama, permítame presentarme-

-deja las modalidades a un lado, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

El lobo sonrió con malicia y camino dos pasos hacia el frente.

-¡no te acerques un paso mas, o te atacare! – exclamo tensionando sus músculos.

-y yo pensé que una bella dama como usted tendría buenos modales-

Esto provoco la risa maliciosa de todos los asesinos que se hallaban en filas impares.

-¡responde y no cambies la conversación!-

Trato de separar sus piernas para postrarse en un ataque directo pero lo apretado del vestido se lo impidió, al instante recordó que no estaba usando su traje de combate, con rezongo giro su cabeza hacia Po y observo que seguía bebiendo su te tranquilamente, lo que le causo cierta confusión.

-no queremos hacerte daño "señorita"… - dijo en el mismo tono arrogante.

-¡ultima advertencia, me obligaran a sacarlos por la fuerza!-

Antes de poder hacer algo, el lobo corrió y se posiciono detrás de ella tomándola por el cuello y deslizando un filoso cuchillo de combate con la otra mano sobre su yugular, Song se quedo inmóvil e impresionada por la velocidad exagerada con la que se movió, Ping estaba que se desmayaba al ver la escena, se levanto de la mesa y decidió abalanzarse sobre el lobo.

-¡no lo hagas!-

Giro su rostro abruptamente al dueño de la voz y sus ojos se pararon al ver a Po bebiendo el último trago de su te, se quedo en shock al darse cuenta que Po había adivinado sus pensamientos.

-pero que tenemos aquí… un panda, y yo que pensé que solo eran un mito –

El lobo rio mofándose al igual que su banda de aliados, Po no pareció muy tocado por las palabras mirando a la mesa sin gestar algún sentimiento.

-dime lo que quieres, tengo todo el día para escucharte –

El lobo lo miro con extrañeza, al igual que sus seguidores, Song sentía el frio filo del cuchillo sobre su piel y le estremecía pensar que de un solo movimiento podría acabar con su vida.

-¿crees tener lo que busco?-

-no lo sabré si no me lo dices- respondió sin tacto.

-no te hagas el listo conmigo caballerito, o ¿acaso estas jugando al héroe? – rio burlón.

-eso no te interesa, te lo pido de una manera tranquila, déjala en paz y siéntate conmigo a tomar una taza de té, podremos llegar a un acuerdo-

El lobo lo miro con sarcasmo, le dio un ligero lengüetazo a la felina y luego la lanzo hacia donde estaba Ping, este la atrapo con las alas abiertas, la felina se reincorporo hecha furia, saco sus garras midiendo un golpe certero…

-dije que no intervengan –

Po miro a Song de manera fría y sin sentimientos, cosa que le causo gran intimidación, respondió a las palabras guardando sus garras y relajando su postura.

Po asintió levemente con la cabeza sin voltear a verla, enfoco su mirada en el lobo que se encontraba tomando asiento frente a él, los secuaces le imitaron rodeándolo por completo mientras le lanzaban miradas intimidadoras, los pocos clientes del lugar miraban con temor a distancia.

-entonces… dices tener lo que buscamos si mal no entiendo-

-dije que escucharía lo que tienen que decir, no que tengo lo que buscan-

El lobo golpeo la mesa rompiendo la tetera y mojando toda la superficie de madera con la que estaba hecha la mesa, alzo su mirada y lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-creí escuchar que tenias lo que buscamos, o… ¿te estas burlando de nosotros?-

-eso es a su pensar, yo solo quiero hacer esto de manera tranquila, obtener lo que desean y marcharse tranquilamente de este valle sin herir a nadie-

El lobo emitió una risa seca que dejo desencajados aun a sus aliados, saco una katana con la fina hoja de acero manchada con sangre que aun parecía fresca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que así serán las cosas panda?-

Po frunció el ceño y apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-me doy cuenta que… ya han estado cometiendo sus fechorías… -

Los miro a cada uno fríamente, sus ojos verdes parecieron tomar un brillo maligno.

-bueno, no se puede todo… usamos ese pretexto como concepto para cometer asesinatos a nuestro antojo… (risa cínica)-

-Tienen las agallas, pero no solo con eso ganas una guerra-

-¿y quién hablo de una guerra idiota?-

-yo… hablo… de… una guerra-

Po cambio su gesto repentinamente a uno asesino y sin emociones, Song, Ping y los clientes no pudieron evitar sentir el escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal, era un gesto que no conocían de el panda, el lobo sonrió maliciosamente y tomo la katana poniéndola muy cerca del brazo de él.

-y dime… ¿que es lo que nos ofreces?-

-pedí escuchar lo que deseaban, y veré si puedo concederles sus caprichos-

-repíteme por que haces esto panda… no puedo entender por que tu preocupación sobre estos engendros… -

-cada quien tiene sus motivos, y en este momento quiero saber los tuyos para cumplírtelos y así que te largues de aquí-

El lobo cambio su gesto burlón a uno serio, apretó la katana en su puño derecho y la alzo lentamente colocando el filo muy cerca del cuello de Po.

-me agradas panda, veo muchas cualidades en ti… por eso ya sé lo que voy a pedirte –

Sonrió con malicia y pasó su lengua por el filo poroso de la espada saboreando la sangre que se hallaba sobre ella.

-entonces, dime que es…-

Miro con disgusto la extraña y enferma reacción del lobo, Song se acerco mas observando y escuchando con claridad todo lo que sucedía, no bajo la guardia en ningún momento al sentir las miradas psicóticas del los otros lobos y cerdos.

-lo que quiero es que te unas a nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?! –

Song exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca retorcida, giro su vista bruscamente a los labios de Po esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-¿eso es todo lo que deseas? – pregunto sin expresar algún sentimiento.

Song se paró a un lado de el con los brazos abiertos y una mueca de frustración y total impacto.

-¡¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO PO?! – grito alterada y con los nervios de punta.

Po la giro su rostro inexpresivo a la felina y le guiño el ojo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-bueno, me temo decirles que no puedo aceptar esa petición, mi lugar ya está planteado aquí – respondió con firmeza.

-sabia que tu respuesta resultaría ser tan negativa como tu expresión – sonrió de la misma manera tomando la katana con sus dos manos.

Se paró de la silla y cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de dientes afilados y entrecejo fruncido, su ojo sano afilado y su pelaje totalmente erizado.

-pero nos pudimos haber ahorrado esto de un principio panda, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo que desperdiciamos contigo, y que mejor manera que cortarte en pedazos – sonrió con alegoría.

Song se tomo su pose de batalla y ya estaba lista para lanzarles el ataque de la gárgola.

-detente, si intervienes podrías salir herida-

-pero…-

-¡haz lo que dije!-

Song se mordió los labios y acepto a regañadientes, se aparto un poco de Po y los lobos sin perder su postura.

Po giro su cabeza hacia el lobo y sonrió a la mitad mientras observaba el filo de la katana.

-eres un ser desdichado, pero hoy… hoy no, hoy eres muy afortunado –

El lobo lo miro confundido con una ceja alzada.

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-hoy no tengo mi espada a mi lado, por eso te dolerá menos-

-creo que ese idiota ha perdido la cordura – exclamo uno de los cerdos del montón.

-te lo dije amigo, trate de ser razonable contigo – se paro y camino muy cerca del lobo – sabes… a veces me impresiona la paciencia y esperanza que deposito en sujetos como tu… siempre pienso en que podría cambiar en ustedes llegando a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir panda?-

Po dio un suspiro de fastidio y siguió hablando.

-pero por mas que trato de hacer lo correcto, de buscar la manera, siempre fracaso… fracaso a causa de la arrogancia de ustedes, eso realmente me enfurece …(gruñido)-

El lobo se puso de pie y dio un salto hacia atrás tomando la katana firmemente con sus dos manos, envió el filo hacia el frente apuntando al pecho de Po y rio una ultima vez de manera cansina.

-es una lástima que desperdicies tu vida y tiempo tratando de mejorar al mundo, pero eso no me interesa, y ahora que no has cedido a mi petición… tendré que matarte – canturreo en tono burlón.

Po se quedo parado con la mirada sin emociones clavada en los asesinos, miro al suelo y sonrió débilmente.

-esto estaba previsto a suceder, aunque… debo admitir que algunas veces es divertido hacerlo a la manera de ustedes – sonrió con el entrecejo fruncido.

- te juzgue mal panda, tu eres como nosotros después de todo –

El lobo rio cínicamente y ordeno la muerte dolorosa de Po a sus aliados, con un ademan de dedos.

-dejemos de hablar y terminemos con esto de una vez-

-no podría estar más de acuerdo-

Po tomo su pose de batalla alzando su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su hombro con la palma hacia el frente, su brazo derecho lo flexiono de forma curva dejando su puño a la altura del abdomen, separo sus piernas y las flexiono levemente.

-así que piensas derrotarnos ¿eh?-

-¿derrotarlos?... no, voy a matarlos – dijo en tono frio y severo.

-panda estúpido, creí que valorabas mas tu vida, nosotros hemos acabo con cientos de héroes como tu-

-es por eso y por todos los inocentes que mataron, que ahora me toca a mi acabar con ustedes-

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, ni el viento hacia acto de presencia como producto de la tensión del lugar, el lobo se relamió los colmillos y se lanzo dándole un tajo con la katana, Po lo tomo con el espacio de su dedo índice y medio.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver con que facilidad detuvo el peligroso filo del arma, el lobo trato de retirar la katana pero era como tratar de desclavar un ancla de la tierra, las venas de su frente se remarcaron por el sobre esfuerzo que puso, sin embargo, Po seguía con el filo entre sus dedos igual de inexpresivo.

-¡GrrrrrrAAaaarrggh!, ¿pero que mierdas hiciste?¿por que no puedo zafarla?-

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… y pensé que serias bueno con este tipo de armas-

Po soltó el filo de la espada provocando que el lobo cayera de lleno en el suelo, sus aliados se lanzaron al ataque.

Los únicos dos cerdos atacaron desde el suelo tratando de derribarlo, lo tomaron de los pies y lo retuvieron firmemente, los demás lobos se abalanzaron sobre sus brazos, cuello y cabeza inmovilizándolo por completo, el lobo tuerto se puso de pie y sonrió de nuevo.

-creo que hasta aquí llegaste panda-

A pesar de estar inmóvil, sonrió a la mitad y afilo sus ojos sobre el lobo tuerto, Song se lanzo goleando a uno de los opresores con una patada, dio un salto giratorio y golpeo a uno de los cerdos con los dos puños unidos quitándole otro mas de encima, Po abrió los ojos enormemente al ver que el lobo estaba por enterrarle la espada a la felina.

-¡Song!, ¡cuidado!-

Song alcanzo a mirar la punta de la espada a centímetros de su corazón, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero en lugar de eso sintió que la aventaron bruscamente abrió los ojos desde el suelo y observo que Po se hallaba en su lugar, el lobo tuerto había enterrado la katana en la espalda de uno de los lobos que retenían a Po del torso.

-¡Po, espera!-

Se reincorporo de un salto y se lanzo al ataque.

-¡no! ¡te dije que no intervengas! – demando con un tono autoritario.

La felina se freno en seco y miro con desesperación , apretó los puños y e hiso todo lo posible por contenerse mientras asentía con la cabeza, las flores de su cabeza ya se habían caído por el golpe y su vestido estaba percudido con tierra.

El lobo tuerto retiro la katana del cuerpo de su aliado y este cayó al suelo brotándole sangre de la herida, Po seguía atado por el resto de lobos y cerdos.

-ese ojo te hace falta, no vayas a cometer el mismo error de matar a uno de los tuyos – dijo burlón.

El lobo tuerto gruño con eufórico y se preparo para lanzarle otro tajo, esta vez midió todas las posibles evasiones para no cometer el mismo error.

-y en cuanto a ustedes, espero que les guste la electricidad-

-¿eh? – exclamaron todos con una ceja alzada.

Po dejo de sonreír y puso un gesto serio, apretó sus puños y tensiono los músculos de sus piernas

-¡aaaaaAAAAAHH! –

El suelo donde se hallaba parado empezó a temblar como si vibrara, Song, Ping y los clientes se cayeron al tratar de mantener el equilibrio, el lobo tuerto apoyo el peso clavando la punta de su espada en el suelo, volteo a los lados con los ojos desorbitados y por último clavo su mirada en Po.

-¡que mierdas está pasando! – exclamo con ligero temor.

Los lobos y cerdos seguían tomados del cuerpo y cabeza de Po evitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento

-¡AAAAAaaaahh!, ¡ahora prepárense! – exclamo con voz ronca y asesina.

Un rayo centellante de color azul apareció en la muñeca izquierda de Po, en un instante aumento en tamaño y recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo y el cuerpo de los bandidos que lo retenían, después de eso el temblor desapareció y todo se acalmo de nuevo, el lobo tuerto se levanto del suelo al igual que los demás, su cara reflejaba el verdadero temor ver lo que había pasado.

Todos sus aliados que antes tenían al panda inmóvil ahora estaban chamuscados e inmóviles con la piel erosionada que pareciera que con el mas mínimo roce colapsaría en un bulto de cenizas, se soltaron de los amagues de Po y cayeron al suelo muertos por la descarga, Po no se vio afectado en ningún momento.

Song, Ping y los clientes del restaurante estaban en shock al ver lo que había pasado, tenían la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta.

-¿Qué… fue lo que… paso?… -

Song seguía impactada, agito la cabeza volviéndose en si y se acerco a Po.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso Po?-

-no… no lo sé… a veces siento que mi cuerpo toma control sobre mi mente – dijo con la voz entrecortada impresionado de si mismo.

Alzo su mano y miro su palma fijamente, Song le siguió con la mirada, los dos se impactaron al ver que en su mano apareció una descarga eléctrica que se desvaneció en su antebrazo, la agito un poco asustado.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto con timidez.

-no lo sé Song, nunca me había pasado algo así, pero eso que acabas de ver, no lo hice yo – exclamo con la mirada perdida en la palma de su mano.

#######

A una cuadra del restaurante las dos tigresas se dirigían hacia el lugar a paso rápido notablemente molestas.

-no puedo creer que nos haya engañado tan fácilmente –

Tigresa apretó los puños con frustración y empezó a sisear su cola de manera brusca.

-no puedo creer que me haya distraído con un truco tan barato –

Indra golpeo el suelo dando un pisotón mientras compartía el mismo gesto de su hermana menor.

Ambas siguieron caminando cuando vieron un puesto andante con la mitad de su estructura quemada, se frenaron en seco al ver a Mono, Mantis y Lucia acercándose desde la otra esquina de la cuadra, los dos grupos caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicas?¿creí que se quedarían en el palacio?-

- Mono, nosotras también nos cansamos de estar ahí por si no lo sabían – Indra respondió tajante.

-¡waow!, tranquilas, no nos vayan a comer – Mantis dijo en tono burlón, pero pareo de reír al ver las expresiones asesinas de las dos felinas.

-está bien, desquítense con ella –

Mantis se escondió en el pelaje negro de Lucia causándole un leve cosquilleo, las dos felinas cambiaron su gesto asesino por uno amigable.

-hola pequeña ¿ te diviertes con tus tíos? – Indra dijo rascando la cabeza de la panterita.

-si, pero creo que me siento mal – dijo con una voz débil que a todos les preocupo-

-¿Qué te sucede?¿tienes algo o que te duele? – Tigresa exclamo actuando como una madre sobreprotectora.

La tomo en brazos para examinarla con más detenimientos , Mono, Mantis e Indra estaban en shock al ver la actitud tan maternal de Tigresa.

-no lo sé, pero algo me duele en mi estomago – se llevo su manita al estomago y empezó a sobarlo en círculos.

Tigresa le dio un rápido abrazo y se dirigió a los dos chicos con una mirada asesina que les helo la sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dieron de comer? – pregunto con el mismo tono agresivo.

-am… nada, no ha comido nada que le pueda hacer daño… (risa nerviosa)-

-Mantis, si me estas mintiendo te aseguro que serás mi compañero de entrenamiento por un mes – exclamo sin perder el gesto.

-está bien, confieso que ella quería comer dulces y nosotros le compramos esto –

señalo la bolsa de dulces regordeta que estaba en la mano de Mono

-pero créanme, no fue mi idea, fue culpa de Mono – dio un salto escondiéndose detrás de el.

Tigresa lo miro a Mono como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la yugular de un zarpazo, este retrocedió a pasos lentos por el miedo que sentía.

-ellos no tuvieron la culpa, yo era la que quería comer muchos dulces señorita Tigresa – la panterita exclamo con un gesto tierno pero a la vez con una mueca de dolor.

Tigresa dio un suspiró y beso la frente de la panterita lo que dejo a todos mas conmocionados de lo que ya estaban.

-está bien pequeña, en cuanto estemos en el palacio te curare ese dolor dándote comida de verdad – miro a los dos de manera asesina.

La panterita asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tigresa, Indra salió de su conmoción y sonrió al ver la tierna escena de madre-hija.

-muy bien chicos, ¿A dónde planeaban ir antes de encontrarnos? – Indra pregunto en tono tranquilo.

-ah cierto, como Lucia quería ver a Po, íbamos de camino al palacio – Mantos contesto.

-mmm… pero Po esta en el restaurante del señor Ping con Song – mascullo dando un leve gruñido.

-bueno, que tal si todos vamos ahí y después nos vamos juntos de vuelta al palacio – Mono pregunto.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar los poco que faltaba para llegar al restaurante.

-un momento, ¿que no estaban con ustedes Víbora y Grulla?-

-ah cierto, esos malditos, dijeron que nos acompañarían y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad desaparecieron de nuestras vistas – Mono dijo

-seguramente fueron a un lugar mas privado para pasar un tiempo de calidad – Mantis concluyo.

Indra y Tigresa sonrieron y siguieron caminando por delante de ellos.

#######

-es impresionante, definitivamente tu no eres alguien normal panda, eres algo mas…-

El lobo tuerto se paro en pose de batalla con su espada alzada.

-algo, que no debe de vivir-

Se lanzo sobre Po y trato de darle un tajazo con la katana, el reacciono y esquivo el espadazo tomando a Song con ella, dio un salto giratorio y cayo de pie encima de una mesa, soltó a la felina y la miro seriamente.

-Song, esto lo arreglare yo, no intervengas por favor-

-pero Po, ¿estarás bien? – pregunto con suma mortificación.

Po le dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dio un salto hacia el frente y cayó sobre su pose frente al lobo.

-solo faltas tu amigo, contigo esta vez no será – exclamo con el entrecejo fruncido.

El lobo lo miro con odio al mismo tiempo que emitió una risa seca.

-está bien panda, pero yo no seré tan idiota como ellos, ya vi de lo que eres capaz, solo debo de atacarte sin tocarte con mi cuerpo, es pan comido – murmuro con una sonrisa cínica.

-ya terminamos aquí-

El lobo dio un salto y se lanzo de picada con la katana al frente de el, Po estaba listo para esquivar el filo y contraatacarlo.

-(¡que mierdas pasa!, ¡por que no puedo mover mi cuerpo!)-

Trato de mover sus piernas pero cayo débilmente sobre sus rodillas, el cansancio le llego de golpe a todo su cuerpo, sentía sus extremidades dormidas y por más que trataba no le respondían.

-¡estas muerto! – grito el lobo victorioso.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Cuatro grandes gotas seguidas de un pequeño hilo de sangre cayeron en el suelo, Ping y Song abrieron los ojos horrorizados, los clientes del restaurante hicieron lo mismo.

-te lo dije, estabas muerto-

Po abrió los ojos y vio al lobo parado frente a él con una sonrisa que mostraba sus asquerosos colmillos, agacho su vista a donde sentía una sensación caliente y ahí pudo ver lo que lo dejo horrorizado, la katana había atravesado la mitad de su abdomen y el filo salió por su espalda baja derramando su sangre.

-que… pero… que fue…-

No perdió mas tiempo y aprovecho que el lobo estaba muy cerca de el, cerro su puño derecho concentrando en el poco chi que le quedaba y le dio un golpe que atravesó su piel, costillas, órganos y finalmente salió del otro lado, el lobo escupió sangre por montones de la boca, Po retiro el puño bañado en sangre del cuerpo del lobo que ahora estaba muerto.

-¡PO! ¡POOOO! – Song grito en un tono desgarrador, mientras corría hasta el.

En ese instante los chicos, Lucia , Tigresa e Indra iban entrando y al ver a Po con la katana enterrada en su pecho se quedaron paralizados.

-¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO, VENGAN A AYUDARME – Song grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tigresa le dio a Lucia a Mono rápidamente.

-llévatela al palacio, avísale a Shifu de esto, y que ella no se entere de esto-

-¿Dónde está papa? – pregunto confundida la panterita.

Lucia iba a voltear a ver pero antes de que lo hiciera Mono la tomo de la cabeza y salió disparado hacia el palacio con ella en brazos.

-el… esta en el palacio – respondió con la respiración cortada.

Tigresa, Mantis e Indra corrieron hasta donde estaba Po y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡PO! ¡AGUANTA! ¡TE LLEVAREMOS CON SHIFU! – Tigresa grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le daba un abrazo.

-yo… yo… esperen… - se separo de ellos y se recargo en la pared retirando lentamente la katana de su cuerpo.

-¡hyaaagh! – gimió de dolor al terminar de retirar a katana.

La lanzo a otro lado y cayo sentado en el suelo tomándose la herida con las dos manos.

-¡PO! ¡RESISTE! ¡TE PONDRAS BIEN! – Indra grito con el mismo gesto dolido de las otras dos felinas.

Po las miro y sonrió débilmente, alzo su mano con dificultad y las tomo a las 3 de la mano.

-no… no puedo… -

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente mientras la sangre se desbordaba por su boca y nariz.

-¡ESPERA, PUEDES CURARTE! ¡COMO LO HICISTE CON NOSOTROS! – Tigresa grito con los nervios de punta.

Po reacciono y se acordó de su habilidad curativa.

-Mantis… (toz)… ayúdame… -

Mantis asintió y tomo la mano derecha de Po, concentro todo su chi en su mano haciendo que apareciera el aura naranja con dorado sobre ella, Mantis la guio hasta su herida y la puso sobre ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué NO PASA NADA? – Indra grito.

-no… no lo sé… pero… no…(toz)… funciona conmigo… -

El aura naranja con dorado se esfumo rápidamente de su mano la retiro pesadamente y la dejo caer a un lado del pido de adobe manchándolo con mas sangre, alzo su vista débilmente viendo que las felinas estaban llorando y que Mantis tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-(toz)… estaré bien… (toz)… no se preocupen por mi -

Empezó a perder el conocimiento rápidamente, su vista se estaba nublando y las voces cada vez se alejaban más.

-¡PO, QUÉDATE CON NOSOTROS, TE CURAREMOS! – Tigresa grito con más lágrimas en los ojos.

-no… no se… Lucia… ¿Dónde está ella?-

-está bien Po, le duele el estomago por comer tantos dulces – Indra contesto sin dejar de llorar.

-esa pequeña traviesa…(toz)… le dije que tenía prohibido comer eso – rio débilmente.

Las felinas y Mantis también rieron mientras seguían mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

-es su misión cuidar de ella ahora – tocio mas sangre manchándose toda la cara y la barbilla.

-¡NO PO!, TE PONDRAS BIEN!¡ TU DEBES CUIDARLA! ¡ELLA TE QUIERE A TI¡ - Song exclamo entre sollozos.

-no…yo…no puedo –

Después de decir eso cerró sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo por completo, Tigresa recostó la cabeza y espalda de él en sus piernas y empezó a agitarlo.

-¿po?...¿PO?...¡PO RESPONDE! – se sintió horrorizada al ver que no reaccionaba – Po…. – dijo en una voz débil mientras lloraba y sollozaba abrazándolo.

-¡POOOOO! – gritaron desgarradoramente las otras dos felinas al unisonó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, les traigo esto que es y sera la conclusion de esta historia, les agradesco a todos y cada uno de los lectores que me acompañaron en este trabajo con fines de ocio, no se adelanten a gritarme por que se que lo quieren hacer en este momento, esto no acaba aqui amigos mios, todo tiene una secuela, y pronto esta historia tendra la suya, el titulo sera una sorpresa pero la trama seguir con el mismo rumbo, se necesitan mas cosas y nuevos titulos para las nuevas aventuras que le deparan a estos guerreros y al fenix celestial (creo que ya me estoy adelantando) en fin..., secuela se vera dentro de pronto, ¡esperenla!**


End file.
